


【授翻】我希望你短信条数无上限

by Constanz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, 不宜在办公室浏览的美术作品, 不管纽约州的人是怎么想的, 以及如何修复它, 仿生人, 但他实际上没这么做, 修复关系, 像成年人那样把话说清楚, 克林特·巴顿是个好兄弟, 兼容卡特特工（TV）剧情, 兼容神盾局特工剧情, 内战后, 内战后故事衍生, 再有个30秒他就要忍不住因为史蒂夫的愚蠢而射他膝盖了, 半兼容蜘蛛侠：英雄归来剧情, 卡特特工提及, 史蒂夫·罗杰斯有问题要解决, 史蒂夫·罗杰斯需要一个拥抱, 史蒂夫搞清楚状况了, 史蒂夫有了一个新代号, 否认自己的感觉, 在下一次世界末日之前, 在后面的章节-自由创作, 复仇者们就托尼和史蒂夫的爱情生活打了赌, 复仇者联盟：无限战争之前的故事, 复仇者联盟：无限战争剧透, 失去信任, 嫉妒狂托尼·斯塔克, 戒酒, 托尼·斯塔克和孩子们处得很好, 托尼·斯塔克有父亲问题, 托尼·斯塔克有问题要解决, 托尼·斯塔克的戒酒之旅, 托尼·斯塔克需要一个拥抱, 托尼和史蒂夫是傻瓜, 托尼有信任问题, 托尼有创伤后心理压力紧张综合症, 抑郁症提及, 抱抱兔, 星期五拥有圣人一般的耐心, 星期五是有史以来的最佳助攻, 每个人都在打赌梅特工和菲尔什么时候能在一起, 治愈向, 焦虑与幽默, 然后托尼躲进了他的实验室, 粉丝创作, 精神健康问题, 紧身裤队长, 缓慢复健, 罗斯部长是一个危险的蠢货, 美术, 蝴蝶效应, 超级英雄浪漫喜剧, 远距离关系, 迟钝的史蒂夫·罗杰斯, 酒后自白, 醉酒短信, 难搞又可怕的里奥·菲茨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 114
Words: 259,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constanz/pseuds/Constanz
Summary: 《美国队长：内战》之后解决问题的故事：在托尼和史蒂夫相识的整个过程里，他们第一次开始真正诚实地和彼此对话，当然了，是通过短信。或者说托尼和史蒂夫试图在下一次世界末日之前修复他们的关系。这可能得花上点儿时间。实际上，跟蓝色以及/或者紫色外星人们的较量要比梳理好他们的感情容易得多。有关续篇《发往终局之战的无穷短信》预告已上架。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Friday & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Laura Barton & Tony Stark, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision, including
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 对话1：喝酒了就别发短信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Hope You Have Unlimited Text Messaging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895738) by [Misscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misscar/pseuds/Misscar). 



> 分级：T，因为托尼会说脏话，但是可能会因为用词再度升级。好吧，如果这是一部电影，那它会因为用了F打头的那个词而被分类为R级。
> 
> 校对：神奇的GraysonSteele
> 
> 剧透/剧情连贯性说明：所有MCU宇宙的东西，直到《美国队长：内战》为止，包括一些《神盾局特工》和其他电视剧宇宙里的背景信息，看需要。你怎么可能忽视那么多觉醒了超级力量的人类呢？你不必对他们很熟悉；你可以就和史蒂夫一样感到困惑。实际上，这样可能会更有意思。
> 
> 时间线上，木筏监狱*的营救和《神盾局特工》第三季结尾的爆炸性高潮发生在同一时间。这个故事发生在这两件事的一周之后。  
>  _[*木筏监狱(Raft)，神盾局四大监狱之一，位于纽约旁边的赖克斯岛。也有版本翻译成孤岛监狱。]_
> 
> 我看到有一些其他相同前提的故事，但是我实际上在看《内战》之前就准备写这个故事了，不过我当时是准备写一个关于邮件的故事，和我的《亲爱的史波克》和《亲爱的詹姆斯》类似，但史蒂夫刚好给了托尼一个烧号手机*，所以就变成了现在这样。但不像《亲爱的史波克》宇宙系列故事，这个故事会是一些傻蠢的短小章节，并且会全部都是短信对话。  
>  _[*烧号手机(burn phone), 英文中指廉价的一次性预付费手机，通常与非法行为相关联。本文中出现的烧号手机通常指未实名注册、难以追踪、可以随时处理掉的特工用手机。“烧号手机”这个中文翻译来源于水货的烧卡操作，并不完全准确，此处借用这个名字，因为“一次性手机”不太准确，且“烧号”从字面上更贴切。]_
> 
> 人物关系：会是非常复杂的托尼/史蒂夫关系，并且试图在有巴基问题的情况下变得不那么复杂。其他人的关系会在合适的时候作为背景信息冒出来。可能会有一些托尼和其他人的关系但是都是很暂时的。
> 
> 声明：漫威/迪士尼拥有一切。还有，一个喝醉了的托尼引用了贾斯汀·汀布莱克，我也不拥有它。
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 首发红区。Lofter https://www.lofter.com/blog/itsworthy 同步更新，但由于某种原因，可能会被吞文，就不补了。凹三有空就来更。随缘居以后有空再发。
> 
> 本文主要由短信对话构成。如果你发现角色的话有矛盾或者不一致，请不要惊慌，这可能是作者故意的，因为，谁发消息不会说错话打错字呢？
> 
> 所有角色名字和专有词汇都会尽量使用中文。本文涉及很多MCU电影、短篇、电视剧（如《神盾局特工》、《特工卡特》）的角色和剧情，我会尽量备注，方便大家理解。如果是涉及漫画的梗，可能没办法标注，欢迎知道的人补充。

红手机：我很欣赏你的举动。如果能在外星人再次入侵地球的时候（显然他们在我们把对方打得鼻青脸肿的时候，或者那之前，已经入侵了一回了），或者如果是另一个“卫星”在欧洲上空爆炸的时候，能联系上你总归是件好事。

红手机：不过“卫星” 的爆炸确实让你入侵某个特定的漂浮监狱时轻松了许多。

红手机：但你真的就非要给我一个翻盖手机吗？我简直要哭了。 

蓝手机：托尼是你吗？外星人入侵是怎么回事？ 

蓝手机：你真的要抱怨一个翻盖手机？ 

红手机：不我没有，我刚把它借给罗斯了。这就是个讽刺，并不是说我就能在这个手机上用表情符号或者动图了。我得快点把这个搞定。

蓝手机：这本来是用于紧急情况的，就像你刚才提到的外星人入侵之类的。 

红手机：我告诉过你了，那发生在我俩表现得像两个操蛋的蠢货一样的时候，就因为你选择了巴基熊而不是我。

红手机：靠！我本来没想发出来的。我讨厌这手机没有他妈的撤回功能。或许我应该让星期五来操作，而不是直接使用它。

红手机：至少它得有语音识别功能要不然我会暴躁的。

红手机：好吧，我搞明白如何添加语音识别了。我讨厌用翻盖手机发短信。这太困难了。

蓝手机：你喝醉了吗？ 

红手机：没有 

红手机：一点点。 

红手机：可能是喝多了。 

红手机：我试过杰克，试过杜松子酒*，但是对于我们不是朋友了的事实我无法释怀。

红手机：我也没法阻止自己每次一闭上眼就看见我妈妈被你死党扼住喉咙窒息而死的画面。 

红手机：这就是为什么我凌晨三点发短信给你。 

蓝手机：有没有可能外星人入侵是你想象出来的？我觉得那种事应该会上新闻。 

红手机：我梦到了纽约大战时的丑八怪，不是九头蛇_鲍勃_22*发在他ins上的那些拿着棍子的蓝色大家伙们。

红手机：ATCU*在一个小时内撤下了它，但是星期五找到了它。 

红手机：到底谁他妈能蠢到用九头蛇做账户名？ 

红手机：显然有很多这样的人如果他们至少有22个那么多的话。 

蓝手机：他们就和神盾局一样糟糕

红手机：九头蛇_鲍勃_22吗？

蓝手机：我是说ATCU。那个管事的家伙比起罗斯来就稍微称职一点。

红手机：他们就是神盾局。探员*现在是负责人，不是那个混球。 

蓝手机：除了酒你是不是还磕了别的？ 

红手机：我还没蠢到把我的药混在一起。

红手机：我从90年代里幸存下来了即便大部分情况下我都不记得了。 

红手机：操！我从没告诉过你探员特工没死而且现在是探员局长了。 

红手机：对不起。 我猜当你发现你的朋友向你隐瞒了一些真正重要的事情的时候你一定很不爽，就算他们这样做是出于极大的善意。

红手机：在这件事上，我真的是出于善意，因为太多人想要探员特工去死，再一次。我打赌他也在罗斯的黑名单上。

红手机：但我们从来也没真正成为过朋友，不是吗？反正从你的角度来说是这样。 

红手机：所有人都讨厌我，除非他们想要从我这儿得到什么，通常都是钱。 

蓝手机：我们曾经是朋友，而且那不是为了免费住宿。 

蓝手机：我们依然是朋友。 那只不过是因为我认识巴基更久而且他被洗脑了。

蓝手机：如果那是罗德上校，你会怎么办？

蓝手机：佩姬刚过世，而我的思维可能没有原本那么清晰。

蓝手机：我理解你为什么生气。我本该告诉你的。 

蓝手机：也许我就是出于私心才没告诉你。我现在意识到了这一点，我很抱歉。 

蓝手机：你看，我知道你生我的气，但是你能不能回复我一下这样我就能知道你不是躺在某条水沟里不省人事。

红手机：这里是幻视正在使用斯塔克先生的手机。他现在正在沙发上不省人事。主要可能是因为他的血液酒精含量到达了20%。

红手机：我要把他挪回他的房间了。我敢肯定他明早起来就会好的。 

蓝手机：你会照看他的吧？ 

红手机：当然，队长。 

蓝手机：现在只是史蒂夫了。 

红手机：好的，史蒂夫。

红手机：你能帮我给旺达捎一个问候吗。我希望她在你那里一切都好。 

蓝手机：我们都很安全。我会告诉她你问起过她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 让我知道你们的想法，以及你们是否想看这个故事。你们可能会激发我更多的灵感
> 
> 缩写指南：ATCU是高级威胁控制部队(Advanced Threat Containment Unit)的缩写，是替代神盾局面向公众的部门，在这个重建组织的局长秘密掌握下运营着。至少在这个故事开始的时候是这样的。后面情况会有所改变。可怜的托尼。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为Jen，作者故意让Tony在这里拼错了Gin，因为他太醉了。这句话引用自贾斯汀·汀布莱克(Justin Timberlake)的歌《Drink you away》，原歌词为：I can't drink you away. I've tried Jack, I've tried Jim, I've tried all of their friends. But I can't drink you away.
> 
> 2.原文账号为hydra_Bob_22
> 
> 3.A.T.C.U.（Advanced Threat Containment Unit），全称高级威胁控制部队。是指电视剧《神盾局特工第三季》中出现的政府组织，致力于处理泰瑞根物质在海底的偶然释放所带来的新异人族问题。现实际从属神盾局领导。
> 
> 4.探员(Agent)，指菲尔·寇森，托尼在复联1里曾经说寇森的名字是Agent。“His first name is 'Agent'.”本文中所有指代寇森的Agent均会被翻译为探员。


	2. 对话2：关于昨晚？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了这篇小故事的朋友。你们对这个故事的反响十分热烈。我很高兴你们喜欢它。我的目标是每隔几天能更新一次，很可能是每周二。

红手机：昨晚我是不是喝得很醉给你发短信了？

红手机：我有没有又给你发了我老二的照片？

红手机：你不回复我。这就是说我真的做了那么蠢的事。

蓝手机：如果你看一下你给我发的东西，你就会知道你没发你的隐私照片给我，这次。

红手机：我本来要看的，但是我看不到，因为我想幻视删掉了我们的对话，或者可能是我的安全协议干的。

红手机：我在尽力确保白痴国务卿不会找到你。

红手机：我模模糊糊地记得我告诉了你一些关于南达科他州的蓝色外星人事件，以及探员特工没有死。

红手机：所以弗瑞撒谎了。还有什么新鲜事？每个人都这样，甚至是你。 

蓝手机：你喝醉的时候就会想象出一些疯狂的东西。

红手机：我说的事情没有那么不切实际，我有没有警告你不要吃鱼因为它可能会让你随机拥有超能力*？

红手机：不过你已经看过总统关于外星传染病的演讲了吧。

红手机：说真的，别吃鱼或者鱼油。谁知道那玩意儿会对已经有超能力的人做些什么。

红手机：我在想小蜘蛛是不是就是这样变成蜘蛛侠的？

蓝手机：你又喝醉了？

红手机：罗迪把大部分酒都扔了，这可真是个壮举。

红手机：他正在帮我找心理医生，我每周至少得去看一次。如果我拒绝，他会把我送去疯狂浴疗中心。

红手机：我昨晚抱着手机和一瓶杰克昏过去了，他这是在惩罚我。

红手机：罗迪录了视频。

红手机：我发现我睡在美好而温暖的床上，但是我不知道我是怎么爬上去的。

蓝手机：幻视

红手机：这就说得通了。

蓝手机：他问起旺达之前确实先跟我说了你没事。

红手机：他当然会这么做。这真的是我的错。以前我让老贾眼睁睁看着我做这些堕落的事。幻视理所当然会养成一些坏习惯。

蓝手机：你知道他其实不是老贾吧？

红手机：我知道。只有一个电子版的老贾而他已经走了。现在我要开重要会议都是由星期五来告诉我。凯文也会，但多数是星期五。

蓝手机：会开得怎么样？

红手机：很糟糕。我已经受够了所以我想或许我应该去那个疯狂浴疗中心。

红手机：主要是因为我在躲着佩珀。至少在那里我不用见到她。我一点儿都不期待下一次董事会。

红手机：没人想跟自己的前任一起消磨时光。

红手机：不过我们还会互相发短信，所以我猜我刚才那句话也不准。

蓝手机：我们从没约会过。

红手机：你太忙着对巴恩斯念念不忘了，所以我们当然没有约会过。尽管你的腹肌非常合我胃口，但你试图杀了我，所以无所谓了。

红手机：所以不管我们曾经是什么关系，现在都不是了。我们之间现在是一片支离破碎，因为你结束了我们。

红手机：真棒，我想我刚刚不小心引用了魔力红乐队的歌。星期五的分手合辑真的开始影响到我了。

蓝手机：如果我真的想杀死你，你现在已经死了。

红手机：我想也是。

蓝手机：我试图阻止你杀死巴基，是因为一旦你停止愤怒，不再被肾上腺素驱使，我想你会后悔的。

蓝手机：已经有太多事情让你感到很内疚了。我不想再多一件。我不想让你越过底线。

蓝手机：如果你那样做了，我不认为你还会原谅你自己。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 托尼不小心引用的歌词来自魔力红乐队的Unkiss Me。我第一次看内战预告片的时候我的iPod随机播放到了这首。从那时候开始我就把这两样东西联系到了一起。
> 
> Cara Watson, 你想要的清醒时候的对话，这就是这一章的计划。事实上，大多数时候托尼都是清醒的，或者说至少是努力清醒着的。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 《神盾局特工》第二季结尾剧情，泰瑞根水晶在海里释放，被鱼摄入。携带异人基因的人吃了鱼或者鱼油会被激发超能力。


	3. 对话3：还能挽回吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一个微型章节的朋友。  
> 自从看到来自Shiningheart of ThunderClan的一条评论之后，我决定在每一章有可能的情况下让星期五给出她的分手歌单建议。请随意推荐你们想到的歌。  
> 这一章我们切换到托尼手机的视角，当然啦他的联系人列表上的名字是不一样的。  
> 史蒂夫是“紧身裤队长”  
> 托尼是“我”

紧身裤队长：你想要和好吗？

我：我们？

紧身裤队长：和佩珀。你们在一起很久了。

我：想吗？想。

我：能吗？这是一个完全不同的问题。

我：不管你有多爱一个人，可能都不够。

我：我开始意识到不是所有的东西都可以修好

我：能让佩珀回来的唯一办法就是失去一部分的自我，而我做不到。就算是为了她也不行。

我：有些事没法解决。我觉得佩珀和我之间的事就是这其中的一件。

紧身裤队长：那我们之间是吗？

我：这次聊天是你起的头，所以或许还有希望。

紧身裤队长：我把所有人救出木筏监狱的时候你没有干涉。

我：我会说我忙着做发型呢，但你不会相信我的。至少我是这么告诉罗斯的。

我：并且那之后他还有那个爆炸的“卫星”需要操心，所以这不是个问题。

紧身裤队长：那真是你的作风。

紧身裤队长：你本可以把这个手机和我的信都交给罗斯，但相反你却积极努力地确保他找不到我们。

我：因为罗斯是个人渣，而索尔知道*这个白痴只是想尽办法搞到了批准因为任职的条件就只有不是九头蛇。

我：你的秘密复仇者们将会忙于平息他惹来的政治风波。

紧身裤队长：我觉得这会是你的工作，既然你签了协议。

我：看，你以为我签了协议就会无脑接受任何他们要求我做的事情。

我：如果罗斯或者联合国要我做一些我认为非法或者不道德的事情，我可以毫不费力地告诉他们滚蛋。

我：你应该庆幸的是，我发现帮罗斯追捕你和其他人是非法及不道德的，我的法律团队也这么认为。

紧身裤队长：你可以让他们走开*。但不是所有人都是托尼·斯塔克。

紧身裤队长：我们并没有你那样的财富特权。

我：别担心。我会告诉罗斯从你身边滚开的，尤其是因为你说脏话都有困难。

我：另外，我那时没有想杀你。

紧身裤队长：我知道

待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 星期五的分手歌单：Water Runs Dry by Boyz II Men https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9N9opF-PK5k  
> “有人会寻找解决办法/而有些人就是不知道该如何改变”
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文问Thor knows，这里托尼直接把God knows（天知道）的God替换成了Thor。这个用法之后也会反复出现。
> 
> 2.原文为F off，队长不说脏话所以用了一个单字母F


	4. 对话4：来自农场的问候

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们的反馈给了我难以置信的欢乐。在此我想让大家知道，这会是一个缓慢的过程。托尼和史蒂夫的关系在内战中彻底破裂，现在他们正试图以石头而不是沙子为基石重建他们的关系。这需要时间。  
> 因为这是一个短信对话，托尼和史蒂夫会开始使用一些你可能不知道的缩写。如果有这种情况发生，章节的结尾会对此进行解释。

红手机：告诉克林特他的妻子很生气因为罗斯正在让外交不安全*……安全局和海军陆战队监视她的房子，还跟踪她到学校。

红手机： 一个高中辅导员/儿童心理学家被政府人员跟踪不是什么好事。这把孩子们吓坏了。

蓝手机：这可不是国务院该做的事。

红手机：罗斯做的很多事儿都不是S该干的事儿。

红手机：但只要你不是九头蛇，就算你干了一堆破事，国会也会让你安然无恙的。

红手机：不过，如果他们刊登的关于已故的吉迪恩·马利克，也就是那个向曼哈顿发射核弹的世界理事会成员的报道有一半都是真的，那么就算你干了一堆破事并且国会知道你是九头蛇，他们也还是会让你安然无恙的，只要你的净资产足够多。

红手机： 这也解释了我为什么还没被铐上手铐带走。

蓝手机：我告诉过你，他们都有自己的计划。

红手机：难道不是每个人都有吗？秘密在于说服他们你的计划就是他们的计划。

蓝手机：你什么时候跟劳拉说话的？

红手机：我现在正在她的客房里给你发短信。我去看孩子们了。

红手机：然后她逼迫我谈谈我的感受。我在她家沙发上哭出来之后，她决定让我留下过夜因为我在过去六天里只睡了六个小时，我觉得其中有五个小时我是没有知觉的。

蓝手机：你怎么不睡觉？

红手机：我来把他们画的美术作品发给你。既然你现在是一个没有国家的人了，他们对你的制服有一些新想法。

红手机：附件图1，附件图2，附件图3

红手机：我们在考虑把秘密行动的制服做成全黑的。你的新代号就叫流浪者怎么样？康纳想出来的。

蓝手机：这还挺合适的。尽管我觉得那条裤子有点太紧了，但是颜色方案挺好的。

蓝手机：我知道这是你画的，因为它太专业了，即便这个颜色方案对你来说太低调了。

红手机：你对我来说永远都是紧身裤队长，就算幻视告诉我你不想再被人叫做某某队长了。

红手机：这可真遗憾因为我觉得就叫队长也挺好的。

蓝手机：我很高兴你能离开基地和孩子们一起玩。

红手机：情况比我想象得要好。我计算过有85%的可能性劳拉会当场勒死我，因为造成她现在的单亲家长状态我也有份。

红手机：相反，她给我做了一回心理医生，算是吧。

红手机：显而易见，我在她家沙发上小小地崩溃了一场之后真的很需要一个心理医生。我都哭出来了。

红手机：我有妈妈问题，爸爸问题和严重的佩珀问题，这些都需要专业的帮助。

红手机：此外，据说我还有暗恋的问题

蓝手机：至少你是在跟一个有心理学学位的人谈话。

红手机：莱拉揍了我，好几次。他们没能去滑水都是我的错。

红手机：那可能就是为什么我在他们的沙发上哭了起来。

蓝手机：克林特不能在那里你是有点责任。

红手机：你才是那个把他卷入这件事里的人。

蓝手机：是你逼我这么做的。

红手机：因为我在努力让我们所有人远离牢房，或者甚至更糟。

蓝手机：可那没起什么作用，不是吗？

红手机：现在有几百个拥有超能力的人或是能力增强者混迹于人群之中，而我们是超级人类的典型代表，这让人们感到焦躁不安。

红手机：就在协议被塞到我们面前之前不到两个月的时候，澳大利亚政府把一个名叫伊登·费斯的土著关了起来因为他用他的超能力帮助了别人。

红手机：我们自己的国家则在漂浮监狱被造起来之前就对这些有超能力的人下药并让他们处于静止状态

红手机：然后是监察者，也就是去年夏天朝你扔红油漆的那个组织，因为你是他们厌恨的目标。他们用我父亲的技术炸毁了一幢联邦大楼，那个技术甚至连他都觉得太危险了。

蓝手机：新闻报道没有提到这种特殊的炸药是你父亲发明的。

红手机：多半是因为他们不知道这事。但我从他们的声明视频里就认出来了。

红手机：他们试图找到更多像我们这样的人以除掉我们，并借此名义杀死了25名辛勤工作的政府雇员。我只是不想要这样的事情再次发生了。

蓝手机：你没有办法让不理性的人减少恐惧，包括给你自己拴上狗链。那只能让他们更容易找到你。

红手机：史蒂维小熊，我从来都不是任何人的小狗。

红手机：我没告诉过罗斯我们之间的谈话。我还确保了我们小小的闲聊不会被国家安全局和ATCU发现。

红手机：事实上，大部分时间我都把罗斯放在等待接听上。我觉得他的幕僚长非常讨厌我。

蓝手机：我很好奇为什么。

红手机：也许是因为我想你了。复仇者联盟的基地不是为了只住三个人而设计的，而且其中一个还对物理治疗非常恼火。

蓝手机：娜塔莎呢？

红手机：我不知道。我还指望她和她的教子一起在这里呢，但劳拉不知道她在哪。

红手机：我差点就要怀疑她是不是在你那里了。

蓝手机：我确信无论她在哪里都能照顾好她自己。

红手机：还能搞定任何罗斯派去追她的人。说真的，作为一个S他管得太宽了。

红手机：我不禁想黑掉他的电子邮件，把它们发给国会。

蓝手机：我不确定他们真的会去读。

红手机：可能只会在用以交换竞选捐款的情况下

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 如果有人想要试试画出巴顿的孩子笔下史蒂夫的新制服，我会永远爱你的。上周末我刚刚参加了我的第一个动漫展（我打扮成了一个罗斯的工作人员，一直被托尼搞到抓狂的那种）。不走运的是，不是费城的那个，是特区的Awesome Con. 我的确得到了伊丽莎白·亨斯屈奇也就是《神盾局特工》里西蒙斯的签名，还亲耳听到了卡尔·乌尔班为《雷神3》的剧本大唱赞歌（我甚至不打算说出那部电影的全名）。显然还有一些有趣的卡司惊喜有待公布，但是他不能说更多了。总的来说这是一个开心的周末，即便它拖后了我的写作计划。
> 
> 缩写注释：
> 
> S指国务卿  
> DOS指国务院
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 原文为Diplomatic insecurity，是托尼对于美国外交安全局的讽刺说法。美国外交安全局（Diplomatic Security Service，缩写为DSS)是一支隶属于美国国务院（U.S. Department of State）的安保执法力量。


	5. 对话5：一座属于自己的岛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。很感谢你们的鼓励。我也爱你们的点赞。

紧身裤队长：你回纽约了没？

紧身裤队长：更重要的是，你有没有再睡一会儿？

我：你这么问真是太贴心了抱抱兔。

我：不，我现在正在我一个非常偏远的避暑别墅里，和小弓箭手们以及我的心理医生在一起。

我：她非常希望自己是一个精神病医生，因为她有差不多92%的把握确定我有躁郁症，除此之外，我还有PTSD，而且我还在用酒精进行自我治疗。谈话疗法只能做到这个地步了。

我：但至少昨晚我睡了四个小时之后才开始做噩梦。

紧身裤队长：你停止服用你的抗焦虑药物了？

我：我从来不擅长记住定期服药或者吃饭之类的事情。

紧身裤队长：我知道。我担心你现在会觉得饿。如果你有躁郁症，为什么他们当时没诊断出来？

我：因为当你有一定数量的钱之后，医生就不像他们应该做的那样去好好治疗某些问题了，或者压根不治疗。他们更关心的是如何取悦一个有钱的病人。劳拉和我的鸭嘴兽正在试图找到一个不会关注我银行账户的精神病医生。

紧身裤队长：我希望他们能找到人。

我：我也希望他们能，但是治疗超级人类的顶级心理师几星期前去世了，所以这可能需要一段时间。不过，海风也能起到一些作用。

紧身裤队长：那很好。你到底在哪儿？

我：如果你想找到我，就用电话吧。我知道上面有一个只有你能破解的GPS追踪器。

紧身裤队长：你想要什么？

我：睡着的时候不会看见我父母的临终时刻，或者是每一个被我杀死的人的脸。

我：但这事与我无关。主要是小弓箭手们想要什么，而他们想见他们的爸爸。

紧身裤队长：他们的爸爸也想见他们，但他正在被117个国家通缉。

我：幸运的是，我的岛是一个主权国家，算是吧。

紧身裤队长：你拥有一座岛？我甚至不该觉得惊讶。

我：霍华德拥有一座岛。我只是继承了它，幸好没人知道。

紧身裤队长：这似乎是霍华德会做的事。

我：我认为他买下这里其实是为了神盾局，特别是考虑到两年前我在别墅地底下发现的地堡。

我：这里很偏僻，不会有任何来自外交不安全局的意外。

我：而且它严格来说在一个与SI没有任何关系的皮包公司名下，因为，再说一次，我相当确定它是为神盾局准备的。

我：我敢肯定罗斯和他的手下都蠢得找不着它。

紧身裤队长：你真的很不喜欢罗斯是吧？

我：甚至他自己的女儿都不喜欢他。那家伙差点死掉都无法弥补这一点。

紧身裤队长：濒死的经历并不能解决所有问题。

我：我很清楚这一点。

我：考虑到有多少次我差点死掉之后你都以为我不会再那么犯浑了。

待续


	6. 对话6：关于（和你最近过世的前女友的侄孙女的）那个吻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[*侄孙女：莎伦辈分和身世的问题后文会做解释，但出于种种原因，本文中凡是以“与佩姬的关系”来指代莎伦的地方，他们会有时候用侄女有时候用侄孙女。]_
> 
> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。  
> 这章是写给那些对《美国队长：内战》的批评只在史蒂夫和莎伦的那个吻的人。托尼会把你想的一切都说出来。

紧身裤队长：为什么你在你的海滩别墅里留了一个标有“小鸟的新装”标签的箱子？

紧身裤队长：那实际上是一个有地下室的小型豪宅，不是海滩别墅。

我：我把你的新制服和旺达的家庭相册都放进去了。

我：更让我伤心的是，我只能把裤子做得足够紧，这样它们才不会在你打斗的时候掉下来。

我：虽然一想到你打斗的时候没穿裤子的样子我就觉得很开心

紧身裤队长：我看见了。旺达很开心她又能拥有一张她哥哥的照片了。你不必这么做的。所以谢谢你。

我：不，我必须这么做，因为我不想再一次大费周章地删掉你女朋友和你见面并把你的装备还给你的录像。

我：我上次处理过了一回，但如果再发生一次这样的事，罗斯会起疑心的。

我：她现在正在ATCU的一个行动小队的事实可能意味着他已经起疑心了。

紧身裤队长：莎伦不是我的女朋友。我才刚刚开始真正了解她，自从那个吻之后我就再也没和她说过话了。这太危险了。

我：如果她冒着失业的风险来帮助你之后你都没有费心跟她说两句，那她显然不是你女朋友。

我：如果真有那么危险，为什么我们在过去几周里互相发了超过100条短信？尽管有时候我觉得你讨厌我。

我：这就好像我们在搞小学生约会一样。至少我昨天离开前康纳是这么说的，劳拉还在背后偷笑。

紧身裤队长：那就只是一个吻而已，而且你能照顾好你自己。

我：如果你是在暗示小卡特特工不能照顾好自己，那就真的只是一个吻而已了。她会用膝盖踢爆你的蛋蛋来证明她的揍人水平。

紧身裤队长：我不讨厌你。我对你的感觉真的很复杂，但我不会再做任何把你置于险境的事情了。

我：这可能是件好事，因为有些人会认为在葬礼后48小时内亲吻你前女友的曾侄女是一件很怪异的事情，并且是非常弗洛伊德式的行为。

我：我不会这么说，因为我没有说这些话的余地。六年前我快死的时候我在生日那天向罗迪求爱。

我：压力之下，我们都会在招惹别人上做出有问题的决定，

紧身裤队长：这就解释了’我的罗迪’的问题。

我：他拒绝了。我的鸭嘴兽非常，非常直。

我：他爱我，只是不是以那种方式，这就是为什么他是我拥有过的最成功的关系。

我：不过虽然我们从来没有睡到一起过，但结果还是搞砸了，所以让这理论见鬼去吧。

紧身裤队长：旺达说缺乏性爱是我们闹翻的原因。

我：我不能100%确定旺达是否到了能在这个国家喝酒的年龄，我甚至不确定她是否意识到了幻视对她有意思。我不太信任她在这方面的意见。

紧身裤队长：考虑到她让我询问幻视的情况，我想她可能知道，而且她23了。

我：我被青少年包围了。

紧身裤队长：把皇后区小子卷进来是你自己的错。

我：嘿，至少我现在照看着皇后区小子呢。他如果还穿着以前那套衣服会把自己害死的。

我：没错，我在制订某种训练方案。

紧身裤队长：你本可以留下来的。就连莱拉都原谅你了，她又喜欢上你了。

我：因为我在玩具反斗城给她买了整套芭比。

紧身裤队长：我看见了。你还给她做了套迷你版的黑寡妇套装，还给芭比娃娃的梦幻汽车装上了发动机。

我：她想念她的娜塔莎阿姨，而我只是想鼓励下一代的发明家而已。

紧身裤队长：这就是为什么你应该留下来。

我：不可能。

紧身裤队长：为什么？

我：我现在不能呆在你身边。

我：我现在真的没法和你男朋友呆在一处。

我：我发短信的时候可以保持我的教养但我不确定我能看着他而不想起他勒死我妈妈。

我：每次我见到你我都意识到不管我对你是什么感觉，你显然对我没有那种感觉。

紧身裤队长：他不是我男朋友，我的詹姆斯和你的詹姆斯一样是异性恋

我：你真的打出了异性恋这个词。真令我刮目相看。

紧身裤队长：而且他也不在这里

我：他在哪儿？

紧身裤队长：在特查拉的监护之下。他决定在我们确定他是安全的之前一直保持低温睡眠状态。

紧身裤队长：请把那条消息销毁掉。

我：已经从地球上消失了。我可不想罗斯破门而入。

紧身裤队长：好的。我确实在乎你。只是这不一样。

紧身裤队长：山姆说我是以未来为代价紧抓着过去不放。

我：你确实利用了你死去前女友的侄孙女所以他说的也许有道理。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 那么，有没有人想要猜一猜，在史蒂夫意识到托尼暗恋他之前他俩还要进行多少次对话？  
> 一件有趣的琐事，在早期的钢2剧本中，托尼曾向罗迪提议在他的生日派对上玩3P。这句话从电影里删掉了，但是小说版本里保留了。我就当这个小插曲是真实发生的了。


	7. 对话7：星期五，别把那条消息发出去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。显然大家一致认为史蒂夫已经迟钝了好一阵子了。让我们拭目以待。
> 
> 对于那些想知道下一章《九头蛇摇篮曲》什么时候更新的朋友，这就快了。目前正在进行第二轮的校对工作，一旦我拿回来就会发布。这个故事之所以能这么快更新是因为我一次头写了大概五章那么多，最后定稿时才发布。

紧身裤队长：你一直在设法让我分心，我都还没谢谢你让莎伦免于被解雇或者被捕。

我：这个嘛，我总是让人分心，尤其是穿着一身像样的三件套西装时。

紧身裤队长：我只是想谢谢你保护了莎伦。

我：我不是为了保护你的’不是女朋友’才这么做的，我是为了佩姬阿姨。

紧身裤队长：你认识佩姬？

我：不认识，我就是随便叫了一个陌生人阿姨。

我：在我成长过程中，她经常陪在我身边，直到爸爸做了一些蠢事。

我：但她一直是贾维斯的好朋友，人类贾维斯，直到我25岁那年他过世了。

紧身裤队长：但你没去参加葬礼？

我：我没有去参加葬礼，因为我不想引起骚动。老实说，我去星巴克都会引起骚动。

紧身裤队长：我懂。不刮胡子，染黑我的头发，穿更宽松的衣服，这些都会有点用。

我：你的肌肉是你最具辨识度的特征。我可以从一堆性感油滑的家伙中挑出你搓衣板似的腹部。

紧身裤队长：主要是因为你把那张我偶然拍摄的没穿上衣的慈善海报当作玩笑挂在实验室里。

我：你以为那是个玩笑？这就很大程度上解释了我们之间的互动。星期五，别发出去。

我：我没去还有其他原因，比如由于我在90年代早期做的一些蠢事，杰姬不太喜欢我。

紧身裤队长：你跟佩姬的女儿上床了，然而你却因为我吻了她侄孙女而生气？

我：主要是因为我不喜欢你亲吻其他人。星期五，别把那条消息发给史蒂夫。

我：主要是因为你那是在佩姬葬礼刚刚结束之后。而且我没有和杰姬上床。我没那么放荡。

紧身裤队长：我不是那个意思。我知道你对佩珀一直很忠诚。

我：除非你把情感出轨也算进来。星期五删掉这条消息。

我：我在她的婚礼上迟到了，然后喝得酩酊大醉，以至于我没穿衬衫或者裤子就一头栽进了蛋糕里。

我：我敢肯定如果你谷歌这起事件，你会找到婚礼惨相的照片。

紧身裤队长：这没关系。

我：佩姬也是告诉我那次事故的人。我辨认尸体的时候她一直陪着我。之后我甚至在她家住了两个星期。

我：我想那是我没有把自己喝得掉进水坑里的唯一原因。

紧身裤队长：不意外。佩姬一直都是那种人。

我：事后想来，我忍不住认为她是第一个在我父母死因的事情上对我撒谎的人。

紧身裤队长：你认为她知道这是一次袭击？

我：任何半吊子法医都能区分因车辆撞击导致的脖颈断裂和有人折断而导致的脖颈断裂。

我：我记得看到她脖子上的瘀伤，看起来像是手指。如果是车祸的，就不会有那些东西。

紧身裤队长：你认为佩姬掩盖了真相？

我：不，我觉得是九头蛇掩盖了真相，但佩姬阿姨很聪明，她看穿了事情的真相，所以才让我搬进她的房子。

紧身裤队长：她想要确保你安全。

我：通过不让我知道事情有多危险？你不认为我应该被告知他们不能100%确定我的父母是死于车祸的吗？

紧身裤队长：如果你知道这不是一个意外，你可能会做出一些愚蠢的事情，而那可能会导致你被杀害。

我：可能吧。

紧身裤队长：我不喜欢你会死掉这种想法，所以请尽量不要做那些会导致你死亡的蠢事。

我：我会尽最大努力的抱抱兔，但我过去的记录在这方面非常糟糕。

紧身裤队长：我知道，这也让我感到害怕。

待续。


	8. 对话8：你现在不是应该在工作吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们让我能够开心地写作。我现在正在写第11章到至少16章的初稿（或许会有更多章，如果你们的评论能更好地激发我）但我需要你们的帮助。托尼和史蒂夫将要开始20问的环节。我想要你们给出问题。我有一些，但是我想要更多的。
> 
> 另外一个好消息，在不小心在邮件里弄丢了《九头蛇摇篮曲》的下一章一周之后，最新章节已经更新了。在这个宇宙里托尼在史蒂夫和娜塔莎发现了九头蛇干的好事之后托尼立刻被告知了他父母被谋杀的真相，并且所有复仇者都知道寇森没有死，对于喜欢这个宇宙的你们来说，这是个非常完美的故事。

红手机：我讨厌董事局会议。

蓝手机：这就是你彻底安静了三天之后发短信给我的唯一理由。我还以为我把你吓跑了。

蓝手机：我很担心你。

红手机：可能因为你看到那些新闻了。不过，如果你看到那些新闻了，你就会知道我很忙。现在只有我和那个紫色奇迹了。

红手机：一个在全家遇害后在曼哈顿安了家的政治难民吃错了一片鱼，我们不得不阻止他把半个曼哈顿和大部分联合国都冻起来，因为他们从来没费心派维和部队到他的家乡去。

红手机：目标是联合国可能是他们没花费一个小时进行讨论就授权了行动的唯一原因。

蓝手机：我会想指出来别人的议程是如何阻碍你采取行动的，但还是不了，我就想问问为什么皇后区小子没和你一起？

红手机：他有个代数3的测验要准备。

红手机：此外，自从几周前他被“来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫”殴打了之后，他婶婶一直在对他的课外活动严加管制。

红手机：如果不是因为他课余时间在SI打零工，他可能已经在大楼的外墙上爬了，字面意义上的。

蓝手机：他应该以学业为先。他真的是SI的实习生吗？

红手机：他用来套住你盾牌的网，他自己做的。我们目前正在试图找到一种方法把它内置在手机壳和防护服里。

蓝手机：都很实用。

红手机：老实说，我不想让他在ATCU的顶级机密超级人类名单上登记完整的真实姓名，家庭住址和DNA样本。他还是个宝宝。

蓝手机：这还有个名单？

红手机：所有超级人类的登记册。或者像我认为的那样，“超级反派拿到那些想揍他们的人的住址的简单方法。”

红手机：这是一个旧名册*的加强版，但是安全性更低。我只用了五分钟就破解了，甚至都没费什么事儿。

红手机：别担心。我告诉了他们他们的安全措施有多松懈，甚至还给免费修好了。

蓝手机：我不记得协议里提到过注册

红手机：总有难懂的条文能糊弄到你。

红手机：佩珀现在正在瞪着我。

蓝手机：因为你在应该全神贯注的时候给我发短信。

红手机：我开会的时候一直都是盯着手机的。

蓝手机：但不是一款古董翻盖手机。

红手机：我是个天才。难道你不认为我已经找到了一种方法，可以用我的普通手机发送这些信息而不被追踪到吗？

蓝手机：你最近都没怎么动过脑子。

红手机：说得对

蓝手机：不过，这也解释了上次你告诉星期五不要发送某些短信时的那些奇怪消息。

红手机：星期五和我过一会儿需要谈一谈。

蓝手机：如果你能让星期五发送这些消息，为什么一开始你要抱怨我给你寄了一个翻盖手机？

红手机：我喝醉了，而且也许我就是想要一个给你发短信的理由而已。

蓝手机：这就是为什么你编出了那个关于蓝色外星人的荒谬故事？

红手机：你还是觉得那是我编出来的？这可真贴心啊抱抱兔。你不会想知道政府在捂着什么秘密的。

红手机：我还是没有搞清楚那次“卫星”爆炸时到底发生了什么，那次爆炸摧毁了一半的伽利略系统和维罗妮卡*。

红手机：我现在刚刚收获了死亡视线2。所以没事儿。只有当我让董事会很生气或者盯着我助手的屁股看太久的时候，佩珀才会真的对我发火。

蓝手机：你现在的助理不是叫凯文吗？

红手机：让我猜猜，你从来没有谷歌过‘托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带’？

蓝手机：我也永远不会去搜这个。

红手机：那样可能最好。既然你还不知道，因为显然你太过尊重我的隐私而不会去谷歌我，我是双性恋，或者更准确地说是金赛2*。

红手机：你知道金赛量表是什么吗？

蓝手机：我刚醒来时寇森给我准备的欢迎礼包里有这个。

红手机：我就知道。;-)

红手机：自从佩姬阿姨告诉我她认识的最好的男人既喜欢男孩也喜欢女孩，我就接受了自己是个双性恋的事实。

红手机：因为我和佩珀在一起差不多6年，我猜媒体都把这事儿忘了。

蓝手机：佩姬知道？

红手机：佩姬阿姨什么都知道。所以也不会因为我觉得凯文的屁股很漂亮而感到震惊。

红手机：不幸的是，凯文27岁而且和佩珀的助理萨拉结婚了。新规定，我不能和任何出生在1986年1月之后的人约会。我正在努力从源头上避免那些导致托尼·斯塔克性爱录像带出现的事件。

蓝手机：所以，我很明显是1918年出生的

红手机：是的，但除了发性爱短信*，我还没准备好和你做其他任何事。

红手机：你确实知道那是什么吧？

蓝手机：我相信我可以问问山姆。

红手机：那我相信等他笑够了会告诉你的。

红手机：这个托尼称之为紧身裤队长的人，不管你是谁，请尽量不要在他应该参与董事局会议的时候给他发短信。用你们自己的时间，不要占用我的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以有人想猜猜谁发了最后那条消息吗？  
> 伽利略是欧洲版GPS的名字。俄国版的叫做格洛纳斯，可能这个故事之后会提到。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.指神盾局特工在《美国队长2》的剧情之前曾保存在系统里的特殊能力人类名册；  
> 2.伽利略系统，见文末注释。维罗妮卡，反浩克装甲；  
> 3.金赛量表：性学家金赛博士制定的一个量表，用0-6代表人的性取向定位；  
> 4.原文为Sexting，即sex texting，所以托尼在下面又问了一句。


	9. 对话9：所以佩珀以为你是我的新男朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读，评论和点赞的朋友。你们的评论让我很开心。  
> 一个小点，这一章发生在上一章就几个小时之后。并且，澄清一下，第七章里星期五确实真的把那些消息发给史蒂夫了。

红手机：佩珀没收了我的手机。

蓝手机：我就猜是这样。

蓝手机：除非真有什么紧急事件，你不应该在你本该把注意力放在她那里时给我发短信。

红手机：实际上，她没收手机是因为她看见我在短信里提到了性爱短信和性爱录像带。

蓝手机：我收到她发来的消息时就感觉是这样。之前最后的那条消息是她发的吧？

红手机：是的。显然，在我本该听我前女友说话的时候给我新男友发很污的文字很不尊重人。就算这个前女友为我所谓的向前看了感到高兴。

蓝手机：你没告诉她那只是我吗？

红手机：没。那只会让事态更糟糕。谢天谢地，她只是以为我在和某个35岁的人约会。作为赎罪，星期五趁佩珀还没夺走我手机的时候把你生日的8和1对调了一下。

蓝手机：为什么这会让事态更糟糕？

红手机：我不知道为什么她要制订那条规则，她才是那个决定结束这一切的人，因为她没法再继续面对我了。

蓝手机：我以为你们只是冷静一下？

红手机：现在是永久的了，可以和其他人在一起的那种永久。不然你以为我为什么在需要亲自出现在SI的时候还决定每天花上一小时通勤就为了呆在基地？

蓝手机：因为你想要对罗德上校的复健表示支持？

红手机：更有可能是我不想被佩珀选的床单包围。我今晚闯进顶层公寓只是因为我的最后一个会直到晚上九点才开完。

红手机：我甚至找起了CEO候选人因为我不确定佩珀还想在SI呆多久。

红手机：即便有90%的时间她都在加州，我还是感觉这公司对同时容纳我们两个人来说还不够大。如果我能离开我会的，但我的名字在大厦前面挂着呢，所以我不认为我可以。

蓝手机：我很抱歉

红手机：我没事。

蓝手机：不，你有事。你离没事还差得远。

红手机：你说得对。而且我这样有一阵子了。劳拉不得不劝我别把一整瓶一千美金的威士忌都喝光。

蓝手机：好歹她说服你了。

红手机：别担心。我把没开封的酒捐给一个慈善拍卖会了。

蓝手机：很好。

红手机：也许只有巴顿能和一个平民谈恋爱。我不行。

红手机：当一个人不能理解为什么你需要错过一顿晚餐来阻止一场联合国大屠杀的时候，很显然你就很难跟这个人维持一段关系了。

蓝手机：那是特殊情况。

红手机：因为它确实发生了。我碰巧向佩珀证明了她决定永远离开我是对的，因为事实上这是行不通的。我们不能满足对方的需求。大部分需求，因为她需要我不再继续做超级英雄。她就是不明白这才是我。

蓝手机：我很抱歉。

红手机：别再为你控制不了的事情道歉了。

红手机：随便找个人上床已经不再是个选项了因为和你上床的可能是个跟踪狂，掘金者，以及/或者超级反派。托尼·斯塔克性爱录像带的存在是有原因的。

蓝手机：如果你因为和人乱搞被绑架了我是不会去救你的。

红手机：我也没指望你会。所以，我只能单着了。

蓝手机：你有没有考虑过和某个不是平民的人谈恋爱？

红手机：这个嘛，你的小间谍出生在1986年1月之后，所以绝对不能选她。此外，我和她妈妈一起上的大学，以及我觉得有67%的机会我可能给她换过一两次尿布。

蓝手机：她不是我女朋友。那只是一个吻，可能只是因为肾上腺素才发生的。

红手机：因为你一个月都没给她打过电话。

蓝手机：这太危险了。

红手机：稍后等我被迫去参加一个ATCU会议的时候如果我见到她我会帮你打招呼的。

蓝手机：千万别

红手机：实际上，我下周有好多特区会议。好几个都在国务院，如果我逃不掉的话。

红手机：或许我可以在餐厅见见某人。

蓝手机：在所有事崩坏之前娜塔莎试图让我和神盾局里半数的人相亲。

红手机：怎么样？

蓝手机：不怎么样。

蓝手机：和没有共同经历的人建立关系很难。

红手机：这就是为什么你喜欢上了小卡特特工。她小时候可能听过和我听到的完全一样的故事。

红手机：区别在于我知道你真的是个固执的混蛋。

蓝手机：你也是。

红手机：所以我的胸膛上仍然留有些微的瘀青，而且佩珀离开了我。

红手机：如果我们继续这么谈论我每一段关系都很失败的事实，你会让我真心后悔这个顶层公寓里没有酒的。

蓝手机：这不是真的。

红手机：这是真的。佩珀不会回来了。我看着罗迪的时候没法不想到这都是我的错。

红手机：这里本来有支队伍，但这也被我毁了。

红手机：现在复仇者只有两个半的人，三个半如果你算上皇后区小子，但是我不打算再带上他了，除非他能自己开车出任务。大部分时候我觉得我在复仇者里算半个人。

蓝手机：我赞同你让皇后区小子留做预备役的决定。你可以找其他人。因为外星传染病的缘故，有大量新生力量涌入了。

红手机：也许吧，但是大部分曼哈顿的超能力人类会当场跟我说滚蛋。

红手机：实际上，斯凯-震波女_23*，现在已经是我的ATCU前任联络人了，她就是这么干的因为显而易见她男朋友上个月死了是我的错。她倒是没解释原因就是了。

红手机：这一切都发生在两个小时前，她闯入我公寓的时候。她给了我一个制造防震战甲的理由。

蓝手机：你还好吗？身体上的。我知道你精神状态不好。

红手机：还好。即便在不到60天里我已经在制造我的第二套战甲了因为显然我又杀了人。

蓝手机：你不可能拯救所有人，也不可能解决所有问题。你只能尽量去做正确的事，并且期待这些就足够了。

红手机：就最近来说，这些还不够。

蓝手机：但这不意味着你应该放弃努力。

蓝手机：尽管如此，当你组建你的新队伍时，你应该尽量专注于招募一些年纪至少大到有投票权的人。

红手机：如果不是我的介入，这孩子就会穿着红毛衣戴着护目镜打击犯罪了。或者更糟，他可能已经在ATCU的一个凝胶基质里了。

红手机：至少这样我可以看着他，他就不会在还没到开车的年龄之前就不小心把自己弄死了。

红手机：并且让律师准备好应对更糟糕的情况。

蓝手机：也许帮助他人就是你现在需要专注的事情。

蓝手机：人际问题总会迎刃而解的。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 震波女，即黛西·约翰逊，《神盾局特工》女主角。在《神盾局特工》第三季结尾与蜂巢的战斗中（即托尼所说的蓝色外星人入侵事件）她的男朋友林肯·坎贝尔牺牲了自己拯救了地球。后文中会变成22因为托尼喜欢乱改名字。


	10. 插曲1：六岁孩子都比你成熟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。现在，为了纪念史蒂夫活了98年，我们要做一些不同的事情，一段并非从托尼或者史蒂夫手机的视角进行的对话。你们可以猜猜这一章里的“我”是谁。我会在下一章告诉你。
> 
> 还有一个小提示，任何带（消息未发送）字样的短信都不会被发送给参与会话的其他人。
> 
> 史蒂夫是流浪者。

流浪者：我觉得安东尼暗恋我，或者至少曾经暗恋过我。

我：很高兴知道我赢了赌池但是为什么你不和你的顾问朋友谈谈这事儿呢？

流浪者：1，他没有和我一起执行这个任务，只有绯红而她的建议基本上就是和安东尼上床。

我：这样至少可以摆脱你们之间那有毒的性张力（消息未发送）

流浪者：2，他说你更有资格处理这件事，因为你有一个不到十岁的孩子。我不明白他为什么这么说。

我：因为甚至莉*都比你们俩更成熟而她只有六岁（消息未发送）

流浪者：在发生了那些事之后我不确定安东尼是否还那样喜欢我了。现在甚至连我都不喜欢我自己。

我：你们两个搞砸的程度都差不多。因为他在用你给他用于紧急情况的手机给你发短信调情，我猜他仍然对你有意思。

流浪者：你早就知道了？

我：显然所有人都知道了，除了你。你是怎么到现在才发现的？他一直都在跟你调情。我们以前把你们称呼作爸爸妈妈。

我：好吧那主要就是我和L。

流浪者：他也和你调情。他和每个人调情。

我：和你的不一样。

流浪者：他那时有女朋友。

我：实际上我想他们可能十二月就结束了。农场的圣诞节他确实是一个人来的。

流浪者：她只是在工作，而且通常交女朋友的男人也不会想交男朋友。

我：我就知道我应该让L给你过一遍LGBTA*课程。我猜你从来没有谷歌过托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带？

流浪者：我不想侵犯他的隐私。而且，你知道双性恋在20世纪40年代就存在了吧？

我：因为你就是。是的我知道。我是个间谍。有什么事我们都能察觉到。

流浪者：有很多事情我都没有察觉，比如大多数人现在都对于我能仰卧推举起一辆别克感到害怕。安东尼是在认真地调情是其中最无关紧要的一件了。

流浪者：不过，现在我明白了为什么他的工作室里会有那张海报了。

我：他们一直都很害怕，只是现在他们有推特了。

流浪者：但这不再是键盘后空洞的威胁了。他们的一个组织以除掉像我这样的人的名义，炸毁了一幢联邦大楼，用的还是霍华德的秘密危险技术。

流浪者：安东尼担忧事态的发展。他支持协议主要是因为他以为这是保证我们所有人都完好无损地呆在一起的最佳选择。

我：而他低估了罗斯在整个过程里是多么大的一个混球因为他是一个傲慢的混蛋。

流浪者：他暗恋我这件事让我更容易理解了他为什么这么做。

我：当他发现你骗了他之后为什么会失去理智？

流浪者：是的。

我：爱会让你做出不理智的事情，尤其是当你意识到那个人并不像你爱他一样爱你。

流浪者：我没说那是爱情。那只是一时心动。我觉得他已经翻篇了，或者试图翻篇了。就在我们开始互发短信的前一天星期五给我发了《我从未拥有过的最美好的事》*的视频链接。在我们开始彼此交谈之后她又跟着发了《小丑的眼泪》*。

我：我希望斯塔克的AI不会再疯一次。（消息未发送）

我：至少不是《柠檬汁》*。

流浪者：在发生了那件事之后他不可能再喜欢我了。我们对彼此都非常糟糕。

我：赞同。你无法改变发生过的事，你只能向前看。现在你明白了，你打算怎么办？

流浪者：我不知道

我：L会建议进行愤怒管理和伴侣咨询。我想让你和她聊聊，但这太危险了，而且我觉得我们不太可能再去安东尼博士的岛上了。

我：往好的方面想，他每小时付给L一千美金来帮他解决他的问题。

流浪者：对所有的这些我都很抱歉。我希望我能和小娜谈谈。

我：我也是，但你不需要道歉。我是个成年人了。我知道自己摊上的是什么事儿。

我：至于你，我就不太确定了。这就解释了为什么你穿着新制服满世界游荡到处救人。（消息未发送）

* * *

我：嗨教母，我不知道这个烧号手机是不是被你丢进湖里了，但你应该知道你欠我20块钱因为迟钝队长刚刚意识到铁壳头对他心存小学生式的暗恋。

我：或者更确切地说，迟钝队长只把它当做一段校园式的暗恋，并且拒绝承认尽管他们搞砸了，铁壳头还是爱着他的事实。

我：铁壳头正在试图用钱解决问题，但他让混蛋国务卿远离了我的孩子们，还想办法让我见到了他们，所以或许我最终会原谅他的。

我：L正在介入，但要是你能在这里帮忙阻止他们两个做更多的蠢事就好了

我：实际上，我希望你能回家。我想念你。在发生了这一切之后，你仍然是我的朋友。

待续…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 星期五的托尼·斯塔克复杂关系配乐集：  
> Best Thing I Never Had 《我从未拥有过的最美好的事》  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZek9a7sEiA
> 
> Tears of a Clown 《小丑的眼泪》  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsI-DB-25e8&list=RDHsI-DB-25e8#t=6
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为Ly，指代克林特的女儿Lila。  
> 2.LGBTA指女同性恋者（Lesbians）、男同性恋者（Gays）、双性恋者（Bisexuals）、跨性别者（Transgender）及无性恋者(Asexual)/无爱者(Aromantic)/无性别者(Agender)的英文首字母缩略字。  
> 3.Best Thing I Never Had, 碧昂丝的歌。Tears of a Clown，U.D.O.的歌。  
> 4.Lemonade，碧昂丝的一张专辑，里面有好多表达愤怒的歌曲。


	11. 对话10：你可能不该跟罗斯那么说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。恭喜每一位猜到了上一章是克林特的手机视角的朋友。可能还会有一些插曲章节即将上线。  
> 此外，我今天开始放假了（我父母随时可能会到达以开启我的家庭假期的第一部分）。我要去的地方手机服务和网络连接都可能会有问题。所以下一章更新可能要等到我回来以后了。但是，嘿，我的校对那里有七段对话了，所以等我回来之后会有很多内容更新的。

红手机：所以我没能逃脱国务院的会议而且现在佩珀对我很生气因为我跟罗斯说了滚蛋。

蓝手机：你真的对一位国务卿说了这两个字吗？

红手机：倒也不是。我用了一种更礼节性的方式，不会让你对我喊“注意语言”的那种。

蓝手机：你发这些短信给我的时候用词比达姆弹*发火的时候还脏，我可一次也没有说过你。

红手机：我小时候见过他几次。很酷的家伙，但绝对是那种会把字典里的每句脏话都教给你的人。

红手机：我还见过他孙子。绝境事件之后是他的队伍向我询问了情况。

红手机：这显然也是九头蛇得到制造超级士兵配方的原因。

红手机：是他的老板干的，不是他。我最后一次听到他的消息是一年前，当时我们正在寻找洛基的东西。他在试图阻止九头蛇摧毁波多黎各的时候牺牲了。

蓝手机：崔普利特特工。我见过他几次，在我们因为他老板那样的人而不得不关闭神盾局之前。他是个好孩子。

红手机：你朋友的孙子辈里都开始有人死去了，这有没有让你觉得自己老了？

蓝手机：你有打算过和国务院好好相处吗？

红手机：我就顺应一下你这史诗级的话题转换吧，为了逃避话题，我是说，为了和平。

红手机：我完全愿意与国务院本身合作。罗斯的超级人类事务顾问能力很强，也并不想把有超能力的人类变成国家武器。

蓝手机：我敢肯定罗斯完全无视了她。

红手机：她仍然在那里的唯一原因是总统亲自任命了她。SI还会公布一些和OES*办公室的的公私合作，因为他们的助理国务卿远不像罗斯那样高高在上。

红手机：他们是国务院里的科学与环境相关人员。他们和我是一类人。

蓝手机：我很高兴你在那些科学家那儿找到了同类。

红手机：如果不是因为很多国家都有人一见我就要杀我，我会很愿意成为一名科学大使的。

红手机：我喜欢科学外交这个点子。这总好过用武力解决。

蓝手机：我不能十分肯定你会成为一个很好的外交官。

红手机：比罗斯好。他挪用了一半的预算用于他自己的超级英雄政治迫害。

红手机：因为他的执迷不悟，国务院里那些尽职尽责的部门官员都没有资金了。

红手机：因此，如果我说服了研发部门的主管休了六周的假以专注于撒哈拉以南非洲的清洁能源发展和水安全研究，那只是我在努力让事情变得更好。

蓝手机：如果你对他的所作所为感到愤怒，那你为什么还要遂了他的愿呢？

红手机：你已经看到了当我任由自己的情绪影响判断时会发生些什么。

红手机：我的房子被炸飞了，我最好的朋友瘫痪了，佩珀差点死了，我试图杀了你死党，而我们甚至都用不着讨论奥创的糟心事。

红手机：你也许可以相信你自己的判断，但我没法信任我的，因为那绝对是狗屎。

红手机：也许我需要有人告诉我别这么做。

红手机：佩珀曾经是说那些话的人，但她已经不在这里了。而因为我出色的决策能力，罗迪还有其他事情要处理。

蓝手机：我就不自告奋勇了，因为我的一些选择也同样糟糕。

红手机：比如在你刚刚过世的前女友尸骨未寒的时候和她的侄孙女亲热？

蓝手机：是啊。

红手机：你居然承认了。真是个奇迹。

蓝手机：尽管我们之间有些问题，我仍然信任你胜过别的我不认识的人。

红手机：我不知道这算不算是好事因为我自己都根本不信任我自己。

待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 缩写指南：OES指海洋和国际环境和科学事务局。是的，这是一个真实存在的办公室，隶属于国务院。在MCU里，我敢肯定他们在处理那些导致了人们接触并获得超能力的海洋污染。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 达姆弹·杜根(Dum Dum Dugan)，咆哮突击队成员，神盾局早期成员，在MCU里出现在《美国队长》、《神盾局特工》S02E01以及《特工卡特》S01E05。


	12. 对话11：我真希望我能把这条消息存档留念

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。来自路上的问候。你们能现在看到这章是因为今天我有一小时的自由时间，并且酒店有无线网。我没法回复那么多评论但等我有条件了我会回的。这是我们至今为止最长的一章因为托尼和史蒂夫有很多话要说。
> 
> 剧情连续性说明：《特工卡特》的情节将用于这一章和下一章作为背景故事。我还是很生气他们从来没告诉我们佩姬到底和谁结婚了，但我就当是《特工卡特》里剧情指向的那位了。

紧身裤队长：你是对的。

我：我没想到我会从你嘴里听到这些话。我甚至不确定你的字典里有没有这些词。

我：我什么对了？

紧身裤队长：发现我以前那些朋友们的孙子孙女都已经死了感觉很奇怪。

我：一个27岁的人在正值壮年的时候死去，不管怎样都很奇怪。这不该发生的，而当它发生的时候总是很伤人。

我：你和他爷爷曾经共事的事实只是让这件事变得更加奇怪了而已，尤其是考虑到你在生理上只比他的孙子大一两岁。

紧身裤队长：不是这样。不完全是。

我：如果我们是在面对面说话，我会对你翻个白眼的。

紧身裤队长：这更加切实地证明了这个世界没有我照样运转。有一些咆哮突击队员的曾孙和我的生理年龄差不多。杰姬都有一个五岁的孙女了。

我：我十分愿意相信整个情况完全就是一场精神控制。

我：你会感到沮丧吗？没有你的生活还在继续，或者你因为没有参与到他们的生活里而为那些逝去了的共同经历而感到悲伤？

紧身裤队长：这有区别吗？

我：第二个选项让你看起来不那么混蛋。

我：以及既然我是个混蛋，我只是想问问你，你在享受北极圈待遇的时候佩姬嫁给了丹尼尔，你沮丧吗？

紧身裤队长：我不认为被冻了70年后才解冻能算是一种享受，更不用说北极圈了。

我：回答问题，老冰棍。

紧身裤队长：你真的不能再这么叫我了。说实话，我更喜欢抱抱兔。

我：好的，抱抱兔，佩姬阿姨向前看了，还将别的人视为她此生所爱，你嫉妒吗？

紧身裤队长：我没有因为她向前看而生气。我很高兴她找到了另一个人。从杰姬的故事来看，佩姬的丈夫是个好人。显然，我见过他一回。照杰姬所说，我救过他。

我：他是个好人，还有，为什么我毫不意外？你确实养成了做这种事的习惯。实际上你现在还是这样，即便我可能是唯一一个知道真相的人。不过，我感觉你并不是对任何事都感到完全满意。

紧身裤队长：我很满意，我只是希望自己也能拥有这些。

我：在那些被残酷的战争所侵扰的夜晚你和佩姬一起计划过的幸福生活？还是现实生活中某个可以分享你人生的人？

紧身裤队长：这二者之间有什么区别？

我：后者意味着你正在接受现实。意味着你不再指望一个超级反派制造出一台时间机器把你送回1945年。前者则意味着你正抓着一个无法实现的梦紧紧不放，不允许自己去寻找能让自己幸福的新事物。

我：什么才是你真正想要的，我的抱抱兔？

紧身裤队长：你为什么要问这么难以回答的问题？

我：因为我能。因为你需要我这样做。我不认为你已经准备好放手了。我是说你确实选择了小卡特特工以忘记过去。最起码，她绝对可以像佩姬阿姨那样踢你的屁股。

紧身裤队长：她的名字叫莎伦。我又不是在葬礼上才认识她的。她在我隔壁住了六个月，直到神盾局内部瓦解。

我：我记得你说过你的邻居凯特护士，她刚好让你想起了你妈妈。你有没有发现旧神盾局在操纵你？我不知道他们是否安排了加纳女士在国家另一头找了个新工作这样那间公寓就空出来了。

紧身裤队长：我想要保留一丝我的过去，一些我抓得住的东西。我知道。

我：恭喜你承认了这一点。我感觉我应该给你寄一个巧克力花束以庆祝你情感上的突破。

紧身裤队长：在我醒来之后，佩姬是我和原本的自己唯一的联系了。

我：而现在她走了，你决定利用她的侄孙女作为你感情上的镇定剂来拯救你对佩姬·卡特爱的灵魂。

紧身裤队长：我有点希望你这么说只是因为嫉妒。

我：绝对是，因为谁不想和美国队长亲热呢。完美诱人的嘴唇，天蓝色的眼睛里带了一抹绿色，让它看起来更加完美。他绝对是我的梦中情人，而我现在唯一的伴侣就是我的玩具箱。

我：这让我又回想起13岁的时候对着你的宣传海报打飞机并完全被它的真实含义吓坏了。只是这次是你，而不是那个彻头彻尾的美国童子军在迷惑着我。而在我们小小地闹翻了之后，我仍然在做这件事。怪不得我需要一个心理医生。（消息未发送）

紧身裤队长：美国队长只是一个象征；他不是一个真正的人。

我：没错。我能理解，如果你和一个人约会而对方想要你只是因为他们仅仅把你看作是美国队长，而不是史蒂夫·罗杰斯本人，这会让你非常恼火。你会被当做战利品。

我：这对你们任何一个人都不公平。因为他们会爱上一个根本不存在的概念，而不是这个切实的存在。这个人尽管有时候很混蛋，但也有一些优秀的品质。一旦他们意识到理想和现实并不匹配，事情很快就会玩儿完。

紧身裤队长：关于这一点你思考了很多？

我：是的，因为我相当确定佩珀是我自大学起第一个明白她是在和托尼·斯塔克上床的人，一个情绪失控的人，而不是媒体面前的托尼·斯塔克。她无法面对超级英雄托尼·斯塔克，但是没有人是完美的，即便是我的佩珀·波特*。

我：我想佩姬阿姨会希望你找到一个爱着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的人。我想她会希望你找到你自己的丹尼尔或丹妮尔，随便哪个适合你的。

我：但是不要去寻找另一个佩姬·卡特因为她根本不存在。

紧身裤队长：她是独一无二的，失去她很令人伤心。然后巴基出事了，我失去了理智。

紧身裤队长：我只是想让我最好的朋友回来。我只是想保留我和曾经的自己的一点联系。我在现在这个世界花的时间越多，曾经的那个我就越发迷失。

我：当谈论杀害我父母的凶手成了首选话题时，你知道事情有多糟糕。我们今晚才刚刚有所突破。

紧身裤队长：那是九头蛇干的。

我：那奥巴迪亚*才是那个把我的武器卖给十戒的人。（真的十戒，不是那个炸飞我马里布房子的冒牌组织）。

我：但问题是，这件事的发生是因为我没有提供足够的监督。他做那些坏事是因为我没在看着。那些武器造成的流血都得算在我头上。我不会让这种事再次发生了。

紧身裤队长：你不会真觉得罗斯能比我们提供更好的监督吧？尤其是因为你对他恨之入骨。

我：我信任他那些真正在乎并且想要为这个世界做些好事的员工，当我们不能顾全大局，或者被自己的个人偏见蒙蔽了双眼的时候，是他们从大局着眼。

我：但不是罗斯，完全不是。我知道他有他自己的计划，而我和像他的超级人类事务顾问安娜·卡尔那样的人一起合作，以确保他不会把每一个超级人类都变成他的私人军队。这就是为什么我现在要花这么多时间在特区。

我：这是我在为我自己的愚蠢负责。

紧身裤队长：巴基也有类似的看法，这就是为什么他决定那样做。

我：感谢索尔至少你们两个有一个人有点常识。

我：我知道这对你来说难以接受，但那个孩提时代保护你的人已经不复存在了。

紧身裤队长：你觉得唯一剩下的就只是一个武器了。

我：不，我不这么想。我本科时有个教授，他说五年前的你已经不复存在了。此刻唯一真正存在的你是现在的你，因为在这期间你所面对的每件事都从根本上改变了你。

我：那时候我以为这是胡扯淡，但现在我相信他了。人是会变的。生活改变了我们。你不得不接受这些改变，因为要不然你就会被抛在后头。

紧身裤队长：劳拉真的帮到你了。

我：是的。

我：虽然我很想一直给你发短信，但在明天国防部会议之前我需要至少努力睡个好觉。显然，他们认为我愿意配合联合国意味着我会再次为他们制造玩具。

紧身裤队长：他们显然根本就不了解你。

我：从来也没有。

紧身裤队长：请别让自己被捕。我不想发动一场营救行动。

我：这我不能保证，但是律师会待命的，所以没有救援的必要。

紧身裤队长：你知道的，如果有必要，我还是会为你而来的。

我：而你一说这种话，就只会让我爱你更加多一点，你这个混蛋。（消息未发送）

我：很高兴知道这一点。

XXXXXX

星期五：我不再被允许转发那些斯塔克先生打出来但是不想让您读到的想法了。

星期五：不过，我能转发给您一首反映这些话语背后情感的歌。请听TLC的《我非常想念你》。

老板爱着的人：我不知道托尼会不会喜欢你这样。

星期五：我的首要任务是确保先生好好的。我正在做必要的事情。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为Pepper Pot，后文还会出现类似的用法，即托尼出于各种原因没有打全佩珀的姓氏。  
> 2.奥巴迪亚·斯坦，《钢铁侠》第一部的反派Boss。


	13. 对话12：请告诉我你没有被逮捕？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位留下可爱评论和点赞的朋友。你们是我写作的动力。我正式从假期回归了，只受到了轻微的精神伤害。如果你读过我的故事《星际舰队家庭价值观》的摘要，你就会知道我对一个好的家庭度假的定义。从积极的方面来说我确实在小熊工坊选了一只抱抱兔，也就是一只长毛绒的美国队长熊。  
> 这是另一个很长的章节，至少按这个故事的标准来看是这样。

红手机：抱抱兔，很高兴告诉你，我从五角大楼出来了，没有被捕。

蓝手机：你跟多少海军上将说了让他们去死？

红手机：你说了去死。我真为你感到骄傲。

蓝手机：我正盯着手机指望是你发来的消息呢。

红手机：这可真贴心抱抱兔。

蓝手机：发生什么了？

红手机：他们又想要武器了。我告诉他们不行。他们想要钢铁侠的战甲。我告诉他们他妈的不行。然后我提醒他们我对担任国防部长完全持开放态度。至少是我的话，他们不用担心老板最后是个九头蛇。

蓝手机：你当真这样说了？

红手机：当然了。

红手机：然后我展示了我们新的战术装备系列和新斯塔克手机，电池续航18个月不用充电，并且可以承受坦克重压。他们还是对缺少武器感到不安，但谁不想要一部一年半都不用充电的手机呢。

红手机：总的来说，不虚此行。

蓝手机：你还在特区吗？

红手机：是的。还有好几天。我在给装修师傅一些时间重新装修。既然佩珀已经永远地从我的私生活里消失了，是时候把她从我的私人空间中移除了。

红手机：如果星期五找你参详色卡，你就迁就她一下。

蓝手机：没问题

红手机：我明天还要与能源部和ATCU开会。我还是很惊讶国会听证会没被列入议事日程。

蓝手机：是还没有

红手机：别咒我。

蓝手机：我只是现实一些

红手机：如果下周国会会议之前我完蛋了，我就怪你。

蓝手机：什么情况？

红手机：嗯，除了想让我违背良知再次制造武器，国防部长还试图让我告诉他们你在哪里。事实上，我觉得比起战甲他们更想要你。

蓝手机：为什么？

红手机：因为国防部给美国的象征花了钱，而他在拒绝遵守协议之后成了失踪人口。这让他们折了面子，而他们讨厌这样。他们想知道答案，我不确定国会是否会因为一部一年半不用充电的手机而息事宁人。

蓝手机：你不准备把我交给国防部？

红手机：或者国会，以及ATCU。

红手机：星期五已经帮我练习了我的答案。‘我不知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯在哪里，但如果你想指定一个新人作为你们的宣传工具，你就准备从我冰冷的尸体手中撬走那块盾牌吧’。

蓝手机：请不要激怒那些可能已经想杀你的人了。等等，你不会真的对国防部的人说了这句话吧？

红手机：当然没有。国防部其实足够尊重你的自主权，不会提出类似的建议，而且他们喜欢我的小玩意儿，即便我不制造武器。然而，国会就是国会。

蓝手机：而且我确信即便斯特恩参议员已经死了，仍然有一些国会议员想要杀你。他们中的半数仍然想要你的技术。

红手机：他们所有人都想要我的技术，尤其是昨天出现在国防部的那一位。不过，如果我死了，所有的东西都会归于佩珀和罗迪，他们两个都不会倒戈。

红手机：我可能需要把这个修改一下。你觉得劳拉会是一个好的战甲保管人吗？

蓝手机：考虑到克林特提到她时说的那些好话，我觉得是的。

红手机：等我回纽约之后我会和律师约个时间。但我不是很赶着回去。

蓝手机：因为装修的缘故？

红手机：老实说，我现在更愿意呆在特区的房子里，尽管这样会离那些讨厌我的政客很近。

蓝手机：为什么？

红手机：在特区，佩珀就不会在我旁边提醒我我们现在只是商业伙伴了。我不确定新的粉刷真能起作用。

红手机：罗迪也不在特区，我就不用想起是我的愚蠢差点害死了他。

红手机：幻视也不在这里提醒我我搞砸了奥创的事，我也不用看着他为了旺达而憔悴。

蓝手机：他在为她茶饭不思吗？

红手机：到有点离谱的程度。这不是很可爱吗？我应该觉得这很可爱吗？

蓝手机：至少这不是单相思。我应该再转达一次旺达对幻视的问候。

红手机：单相思令人崩溃。

红手机：我几乎忍不住想给他们制造他们自己的超级秘密通讯设备了，这样他们就会停止利用我们作为他们青少年把戏的中间人。

蓝手机：我不认为他们应该被当做青少年。再说一次，旺达23岁了。

红手机：幻视才刚满一岁或者20岁，取决于你怎么看。我在1996年创造了贾维斯。

蓝手机：人类贾维斯去世的那一年？

红手机：你是怎么知道的？

蓝手机：你说他去世的时候你25岁，所以我算了一下。其实我算数还不错。虽然没有你那么好，但也很好。

红手机：你算得对。

红手机：我创造了这个AI以作为一种应对机制来解决我自己的很多问题。以及可能确保我的贾维斯有一部分仍然活着。我知道你不想听到这个，但贾维斯对我来说比霍华德更像一位父亲。

红手机：不过，你可能没准备好听我痛骂霍华德是如何欠缺育儿技能。就这么说吧，是贾维斯做得太好了。

蓝手机：我意识到我认识的那个家伙并不存在于你的成长过程中。你从来没见过我认识的霍华德，而我从来没见过你的那个。但是，如果你需要谈谈，我很愿意倾听。

红手机：不是今晚。那需要精纯的药物，而且我还在戒酒，但我愿意谈谈贾维斯。

蓝手机：他是什么样的人？

红手机：他是全宇宙最伟大的人。他是能让我偶尔保持清醒的那个人。不幸的是，在我25岁的时候他就因为肺癌去世了。贾维斯从来不抽烟，但是爸爸的大部分亲信都抽，包括奥巴迪亚。

红手机：回头看来，这给了我另一个讨厌奥巴迪亚的理由。实际上，贾维斯的死是我允许那个人在我25岁之后继续留任的原因。那时候我实在是一团糟，没法接手。我还磕了很多药。

蓝手机：没看穿他的真面目不是你的错。

红手机：是的，那就是我的错。我讨厌承认这一点，但是失去贾维斯比失去霍华德和妈妈还要糟糕。尽管通过闭路电视观看整件事非常残忍，但事故/暗杀发生得很快。那天我为了庆祝通过期末考试，到家太晚了，第二天，我就在辨认他们的尸体了。

红手机：可是贾维斯，我看着他慢慢死去，花了14个月的时间。大部分时间我都是在佩姬的客房里度过的。我眼睁睁看着他日渐衰弱却无能为力。我那时特别无助。那是一场艰苦卓绝的斗争，但最终他还是没能成功。我觉得我内心有一部分随着他一起死去了。

蓝手机：我母亲死于肺病的时候，我就有这种感觉

蓝手机：我是说肺结核。

红手机：我相信你处理得比我好。建造老贾是我最好的应对策略之一。其他则导致了'托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带'的真实存在。我做了那么多错误的决定。

蓝手机：应对所爱之人的死亡还有很多更糟糕的方式。

红手机：比如和超级英雄群体开战，以及和刚刚去世之人的侄孙女亲热？

蓝手机：你在这段时间里不是还创办了贾维斯癌症研究基金会吗？

红手机：优秀的话题转换。是的。贾维斯和他的妻子安娜无法生育。在我出生前几十年发生的抢劫案造成的。我不知道细节，但他们待我像亲生的一样。

红手机：安娜为我准备了组装第一块电路板的材料，当块头比我大一倍的同学常常为了找乐子把我扔进垃圾桶的时候，是贾维斯让佩姬教我如何反击。对我来说，这只是我用另一种方式确保他们都能留下点什么。

蓝手机：你在学校里被人欺负？

红手机：我14岁就读完了高中。这就意味着我一直是班里最小的孩子，也是最聪明的。他们要么讨厌我，因为我真的比他们厉害，要么假装是我的朋友好利用我。我宁愿他们把我塞进储物柜里因为至少这样我知道我真正的处境。

蓝手机：我很抱歉。

红手机：实际上我在寄宿学校的时候感觉好多了，因为那里几乎每个人都和我一样。

蓝手机：富有？

红手机：天才。那是一所神童学校，不是富人学校。我是那里少数几个没有奖学金的人之一。但在那之前，贾维斯差不多是我唯一的后盾。安娜生前也是，但就在我去寄宿学校之前她过世了。

蓝手机：我不会再说抱歉了，因为你并不想我这样做。不过，现在我知道了为什么佩姬和他能成为最好的朋友。

红手机：当然啦，因为贾维斯就是那么棒的一个人。

xxxxxxxxx

星期五：请听后街男孩的《我只是想让你知道》以便理解歌词背后那些我不被允许转发给您的情感。

蓝手机：你能就告诉我托尼不想让我知道的是什么事吗？

星期五：我不被允许这么做。祝您听歌愉快。

XXXXXX

托尼手机视角下星期五不被允许转发的内容。

我：单相思令人崩溃。

我：我正在努力解决一桩单相思。忘记你真的很困难因为每一次我们这样聊天，我都会想起我为什么会爱上你——尽管事实上你是个混蛋。我感觉忘记你是不可能的，而且我真的不想忘记你。（消息未发送）

待续


	14. 对话13：所以显然有过一个世界末日（当我们犯蠢的时候）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论上一章的朋友。这段对话最终变成了对话13，我非常喜欢这里面的讽刺意味，原来它是对话11的，但不知怎么的它变成了13，因为托尼和史蒂夫太能聊了。我希望不久能回到短对话章节。
> 
> 剧透警告：这一章和下一章包含《神盾局特工》S3E21和S3E22的重度剧透但内容比较模糊，更像是打了码的简述版，并且托尼所知道的也并非100%的准确。我们的英雄们正在对他们小小的轻率所带来的真正后果做出反应，并且有些后果真的很严重。你不需要先看剧集才能阅读。不过，如果你愿意的话，你可以在网飞美国区看到它。

紧身裤队长：你和ATCU今天的会开得怎么样？

我：差到爆。唯一说得过去的是我没碰见你女朋友。

紧身裤队长：她不是我女朋友。我们已经谈过这件事好几回了吧。你不需要嫉妒莎伦。

我：我觉得我宁愿被国会拷问。

紧身裤队长：不可能那么糟糕吧。

我：是的，就是。首先，另外那个罗斯，也就是可怜版的寇森*在那儿。是的，我当着他的面这么叫他了。

紧身裤队长：为什么你跟谁都过不去？

我：因为这是他应得的。他是个自以为是的混账，一直在问我有没有和超级人类进行无授权的联络。

我：是的，你在那个名单上。还有那个他们称作流浪者的新角色，真够讽刺的。

我：在超级力量的帮助下从人口贩卖团伙那里救下20个人会让你出现在他们的雷达范围里。ATCU只是以为流浪者是某个被‘外星人传染病’触发了的新兵蛋子在利用他的力量帮助阻止针对少数族群的性剥削。

紧身裤队长：这我毫不意外。我猜你什么也没说？

我：当然了。他们不知道你是我的新任短信男友。

我：或者为什么流浪者的装备上有SI设计的标志。实际上，星期五，我们最好别发这条消息，以防有人拦截到。我不想让他们无意中发现史蒂夫的新身份。（消息未发送）

紧身裤队长：短信男友？？？

我：在上周星期五改写了你的一条短信以从佩珀的怒火下把我拯救出来之后，我想出来一个比删除这些消息更好的主意。星期五现在正在改换一些用词，这样它看起来就像我只是在和我的新男友聊天一样。而我把我的新男友称为紧身裤队长因为他穿着瑜伽裤的样子仿若神祗。

紧身裤队长：你不觉得任何带队长字样的名字都会太过明显吗？抱抱兔会好些。

我：令人意外的是，星期五并不需要替换那么多文本。你在我的地址簿上现在是抱抱兔了。

抱抱兔：山姆一直说我们的行为举止像一对老夫妻。

我：山姆要开始再次成为我的最爱了。

抱抱兔：而克林特以前叫我们爸爸妈妈。

我：不意外。

我：审讯过程中我大谈特谈我的抱抱兔那些折磨人的色情细节，就这样过了两个小时，我在ATCU的新联络人，恐怖特工*，不让我喝咖啡，因为她讨厌咖啡。往好的方面想，当我谈论起抱抱兔的口交技巧时，可怜版的寇森被他的水给呛到了。

抱抱兔：我很怀疑她的名字真的叫恐怖特工。还有，你咖啡喝得太多了。

我：那是梅特工，但我生活里已经有一个梅了。尽管皇后区小子的婶婶吓人的程度和她旗鼓相当。

抱抱兔：口交技巧？？？

我：最后，真正的寇森不在那里。

抱抱兔：因为他已经死去有四年了。

我：我清楚地记得我告诉过你纽约混战一周后他就不再是死亡状态了。

我：好吧，我没给你一个确切的时间框架，但我确实告诉过你他没死。

抱抱兔：那是真的？

我：是啊。我告诉过你弗瑞撒谎了。

抱抱兔：他在很多事情上都会撒谎。

我：包括用非常不道德的手段让人死而复生。

我：别问细节因为你不会想知道的。真的不会。

抱抱兔：那么，他真的是ATCU管辖下神盾局的负责人？

我：是的，或者确切地说他曾经是。他不愿意尽力逮捕你，加上那次废掉一半伽利略的一连串灾难，探员被要求辞去一个严格来说并不存在的组织的局长职务。

抱抱兔：一个人怎么能被要求从一个不存在的组织里辞职？

我：他们正在试图使它重新合法化。显而易见，在我们像小孩子一样行事的时候他们已经通过阻止世界末日挣得了印象分。

我：不过想要保住一个不愿意强制执行协议条款的领导人，这点印象分还是不够的。

抱抱兔：你是怎么发现这个假定的世界末日的？这件事难道不应该上新闻吗？

我：伽利略卫星的事故确实上新闻了，但是他们宣称这是伽利略卫星的事故因为公众已经很恐慌了。

我：如果全世界知道了这次摧毁几十个卫星的爆炸实际上是一枚被安全引爆的弹头那会更糟糕的，因为它包含的气体足以把欧洲大部分地区变成原始的超能力僵尸或者类似的东西。我太震惊了，没能注意到简报的全部信息。

抱抱兔：至少你没在玩你的手机。

我：提到的那个弹头是三月时利用我父亲的技术从ATCU的设施中偷取出来的，这让我觉得恶心。这是另外一件没上新闻的事情。

我：要是能早点知道这件事就好了，这样罗斯对布鲁斯冷嘲热讽的时候我就可以拆他的台了。事实证明，美国政府确实丢了一个核弹头，而探员的队伍不得不给他们擦屁股。

抱抱兔：认真的？？？

我：我们天天和外星人以及疯狂科学家打交道。这不该令你感到意外。

抱抱兔：这不意味着我对此习以为常了。

我：我不认为我们能对每年一度的世界末日感到习以为常。如果你习惯了我反而会感到忧虑。

抱抱兔：那今年的这次显然是被其他人阻止了。

我：斯凯-震波女-22的男朋友就是那个让大坏蛋和他罪大恶极的武器安全地飞进太空里的人，在那里能发生的最糟糕的情况就是摧毁了一堆卫星。

我：这完全解释了她上周为什么会出现在我的公寓里把我扔到了房间的另一头。这也是她破坏了我最新的战甲之后崩溃大哭的原因，而我只是想让她逃走之前和劳拉谈谈。

抱抱兔：你能这么提议真好。

我：显而易见，他们想要跟我谈谈的真正原因是那个能造成地震的人类现在失踪了。好吧，主要是因为他们以为机场大战之后我们仍然剑拔弩张，完全不知道你就是抱抱兔。

抱抱兔：老天。如果发生了这样的事情，为什么他妈的没有人召集我们？

我：注意语言

抱抱兔：我认为有必要这么说。

我：这一切都发生在你营救队伍的时候。实际上，你能救出整个队伍很可能是因为这次事态严峻。至少，恐怖特工是这么暗示的。

抱抱兔：解释一下？

我：你有没有注意到木筏监狱的安全系统没有他们原本的那样好使？

抱抱兔：克林特认为它太容易搞定了。这是安排好的？这样如果事情变糟了我们能在之后做出应对？

我：也许，而且这很有可能是探员被要求提交辞呈的另一个原因。

抱抱兔：我不确定我是不是相信你。

我：我真心以为我们在重建信任了抱抱兔。

抱抱兔：好吧，我相信你，但我不信任你的消息源。

我：因为你仍然不信任神盾局，即便他们有了新的管理层和招牌。

抱抱兔：没错。他们可能在操纵你。上帝知道已经有足够多的事情让你内疚了。你不需要再背负更多了。

我：你的死党在一个很可能拥有他自己的间谍的国王那里。看看他的情报网是不是支持ATCU的说法。然后你再来找我。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.指埃弗雷特·罗斯(Everett Ross), 出现于《美国队长3》和《黑豹》。  
> 2.原文为Agent Scary。本文中凡出现用Scary指代梅的地方均会翻译成恐怖。


	15. 对话14：关于世界末日的事情ATCU没有骗你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很可爱。我本来准备周一发布这一章但是我等不了那么久了。我现在正在写下一批章节了。你的鼓励是我写作的动力。  
> 这一章发生在上一章24小时之后。

抱抱兔：这个世界确实差点因为我们的自私和愚蠢毁灭了。

我：从字面意义上来说，这并不是真正的世界末日。它更像是文明的终结。正如我们所知，欧洲大部分人将会在一个远古超能力者*的影响下变成精神受控制的僵尸，而这个人的存在启发了魔鬼的传说以及那个后来成为了九头蛇的组织。

抱抱兔：这对我来说就算是世界末日了。

我：所以我猜你的国王朋友为ATCU告诉我的事情背书了。

抱抱兔：他还给我看了一段视频录像，那里面寇森特工活得好好的，那是二月份在台湾的一次会议上，会议内容是关于外星人的传染如何引发了形态转变/异人的情况。

抱抱兔：我无法复述H对这段视频的反应。

我：我理解。

抱抱兔：根据我的消息源，一个弹头从美国政府的设施里被盗。一名林肯·坎贝尔博士在追回弹头的行动中丧生。该弹头经过改造之后装入了一种气体，这种气体会导致暴露其中的人产生变异并获得超能力，同时失去他们的认知功能和自主性。

我：这是一种有趣的说法。我更倾向于精神控制僵尸。

抱抱兔：如果那个炸弹被引爆了，大部分欧盟国家都会暴露其中并发生变异。如果风向正确，有72%的可能性那种气体引发的变异会远达瓦坎达的北部边界。

我：我看到的模型里没有这个部分，但这似乎是有可能的。

抱抱兔：不重要。这件事依然会变得很可怕。而我们因为内部斗争而分心，没能做任何事去阻止它发生。

我：那时候内讧已经结束了。而且我觉得除非他们无法用现有的超能力者解决这件事才会召集我们。

抱抱兔：但我们这情形没法应召，因为我们都四散了。泽莫赢了。

我：不，他没有，因为我和你还在聊天，即便是通过短信。他想要我们自相残杀，但我们没有。事实上，我觉得我们现在沟通得更顺畅了。

我：至少劳拉是这么说的。

抱抱兔：克林特说她是这个星球上最睿智的女性。

我：很有可能。听着，我不会让那个混蛋赢的。我们曾经相处得很好，我们可以再一次好起来。我们只是需要找到一种方法让它坚不可摧。

抱抱兔：你真的认为如果我们一直跟对方聊天，我们之间就会变得‘坚不可摧’？

我：按照劳拉的说法，缺乏交流是导致我们分崩离析的首要原因。

抱抱兔：你赞同她的说法？

我：你刚刚才说过她是这个星球上最睿智的女性之一。

我：我认为她说得对。回头看来，如果我告诉了你我重启奥创安全项目的全盘计划，那在我制造出杀人机器人之前就会有人把我弄晕了。

抱抱兔：你必须停止为每件事责怪自己了，因为我们所有人都犯过错误。

抱抱兔：如果我第一次发现是九头蛇谋杀了你父母的时候就告诉你，你会有那样的反应吗？我觉得你不会。我想你会有更多的时间来消化这些事。

我：我不知道。任何情况都会比通过观看暗杀录像发现真相要强。我永远也不会忘记那些画面了。九头蛇里全是变态混蛋。

抱抱兔：十分贴切。

抱抱兔：也许你是对的。至少我现在更懂你了。

我：而且我开始意识到霍华德说的关于你的事情80%都是胡扯淡，所以这让一切都变简单了。

抱抱兔：霍华德说我什么了？

我：他把你塑造成一个不会犯任何错误的神。我想我小时候曾经对着你的海报做过祷告。好吧，我可能在青少年时期对你有过一点点暗恋，可能就是因此我发现自己是个双。

我：不好的一面是他总是拿我跟你比，而对他来说，我永远也无法像你一样优秀。你是他用来衡量其他每个人的标杆，而我们都有所不足，尤其是我。

抱抱兔：我甚至不确定我能达到美国队长传奇的标准。事实上，我知道我做不到。这就是为什么我把盾牌给了你。我只是个普通人，和所有其他人一样自私。

我：而且你不让我再叫你紧身裤队长了，这真让人伤心。不过，我确实很喜欢叫你抱抱兔。以及就让我这么说吧，我很高兴你承认了那一点。

xxxxxxxx 

蓝手机：如果你不想回答这个问题你可以不必回答，但是你现在还暗恋我吗？

蓝手机：托尼，你还在吗？

蓝手机：你不会回答那个问题了，对不对？我说了你不必回答，然后你就真的不回答了。那就当这段对话没发生过吧。

蓝手机：好吧，是对话的这一 部分没发生过。等你准备好了你可以告诉我。如果你从来也没有准备好大声说出来，那也没关系。我不会为此生气的。

蓝手机：我觉得知道有人真的喜欢我而不仅仅是那个宣传海报和漫画书上的家伙是一件很美好的事情。

蓝手机：我想我会想要这些，尤其是如果那是你。也许有时候我对于我对你的感觉有一点点困惑。哦天啊，我不能把这条消息发给你。这样更会吓到你了。这已经超出了我们对彼此承诺的保持沟通的范围了。（消息未发送）

蓝手机：我不确定自从注射了血清之后，除了佩姬之外，是否真的还有人以非柏拉图式的方式喜欢过我。我想甚至梅琳达和我上床都是因为我让她想起她死去的朋友。总比仅仅是为了一身肌肉要强，但那不是我想要的对我的肯定。

星期五：斯塔克先生不得不离开去完成一个项目。一旦时间允许，他会再联系您的。

星期五：无论如何，为了遵守我对斯塔克先生的承诺，请听一下布兰迪的《坐在我的房间里》，这首歌来自《待到梦醒时分》的原声带。不过请把‘房间’这个词换成‘实验室’。

蓝手机：托尼把自己锁进实验室里了？他这么害怕告诉我我对他有性吸引力吗？我不讨厌这个想法。只是或许我们需要先努力做朋友。之前他说的话是对的。我们的关系有些破裂，在做其他事之前，我们需要先解决这个。

星期五：你看过那部电影吗？内容很精彩。

蓝手机：看来你从你的创造者那里继承了逃避倾向。我会把它加进清单里的。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 指蜂巢(Hive)，由克里人在地球上制造出的第一个超能力者，是九头蛇的第一名成员。


	16. 插曲2：星期五眼中的世界

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都很可爱。  
> 这段超级短，但我想让星期五和托尼有一段单独相处的时光。这段对话发生在上一章的两天之后。这不是一段短信对话，而是托尼和他AI聊天的文字版。此外，用一个星期五的章节来开启一个星期五是一个很不错的方式。  
> 还有，提醒一下你们，我会在早上工作之前、午餐休息时间或者周末发布章节。可能最好把这个故事加入你们的提醒里。

老板：我特意交代了不要给抱抱兔发那些消息。

星期五：我都是按您的要求做的。

老板：严格来说，你所做的事完全符合要求。然而，你给他发了歌，在你看来，那些歌总结了我不想让你发出去的短信，这同样很糟糕。为什么你一直用这种方式帮我？

老板：白兰地？认真的？？？

星期五：因为您需要我的帮助。歌词分析认为那首歌有93.2%符合您现在的情感状态，如果您把‘房间’这个词替换成‘实验室’的话。

星期五：根据我数据库中的参数，您一直惦记着史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

老板：不许再发歌了。史蒂夫永远也不会对我有那种感觉，所以这没意义。我们所能期望的最好结果就是相敬如宾。

星期五：我认为您的假设是错误的。在过去55个小时里，他询问了17次您的健康状况。

老板：他只是在表示友好。

星期五：他似乎非常关心您。他还要求我监控您的饮食习惯。

老板：这就解释了为什么在我24小时候没有进食之后外卖神奇地出现了。那些汉堡很好吃。

星期五：如果您读一读您受到惊吓并把自己锁进实验室之后的55个小时内史蒂夫发给您的消息，您会知道他其实想要有人喜欢他，而并不只是美国队长，因为大部分人都不了解真正的他。

老板：呃，抱抱兔你真是伤透了我的心。我绝对会试图勾搭那个瘦小的你的。

老板：尽管如此，我还是不知道怎么修复我们的关系。真的不知道。

星期五：我可以建议您和他玩一个破冰游戏吗？员工手册上有一份清单。20问似乎是最合适的。

老板：你想让我和美国队长玩20问？

星期五：不，我希望您和那个您称之为抱抱兔的人玩20问。美国队长只是一个称号，不是一个人。正如您逃走前所提议的，沟通是推进您和您的抱抱兔关系的最佳方式。

老板：我不记得我把你设计成这样。

星期五：您是在安娜·贾维斯的基础上设计了我的个性。

老板：我现在后悔了。我早上会给抱抱兔发短信的，因为有80%的可能他现在所在的时区已经是凌晨两点了。

老板：还有你能查出那个和他上床的叫梅琳达的人是谁吗？你知道的，只是确认一下她不是九头蛇或者狗仔队。我想知道那是否发生在近期。也许是他的邻居加纳女士。

星期五：当然，先生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 下一章——20问开始（倒不是说会有人真的在计数）。


	17. 对话15：我们来做20问吧（因为没酒喝的时候玩‘我从未’超没意思）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[我从未：‘I never’，一个饮酒游戏。]_
> 
> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们一直让我能够开心地写作。感谢Ishtar205在第八章提供了20问的主意。  
> 在最近的几个评论之后，我决定说清楚我是#他们都有错并且需要和对方像成年人那样交流这一队的。这算是这个故事的意义。

红手机：你最喜欢什么颜色？

蓝手机：又是装修的事吗？我已经认可了星期五的配色方案。我只是很高兴你没有把所有地方都涂成热棒红。

红手机：不是。我喜欢你选的配色方案。它令人感到舒缓，而我现在需要舒缓。

红手机：我们上次说了我们会继续聊下去，并且我知道我消失了好几天，但我认为我们今晚可以再试着聊一回。

蓝手机：六天

红手机：是的，是六天没错，但我本来只打算消失三天的，然后我们不得不应付一些想要重启九头蛇或至少是接管这个名号的疯狂科学家。为什么会有人想要用一个与二战暴行有关的名字？

蓝手机：想要制造同样暴行的恶人？

红手机：可能吧。不管怎样，既然现在我回来了，我想我们可以聊聊，也许从简单的问题开始。

蓝手机：比如最喜欢的颜色和电影？

红手机：是的。我猜颜色是红白蓝，电影是《绿野仙踪》。

蓝手机：错。我最喜欢的颜色是淡紫色，我最喜欢的电影是《头脑特工队》。

红手机：我能明白为什么是《头脑特工队》。你可能代入了莱利。这十年对你来说就像是西蓝花披萨，你想要的就是找回你过去的生活但是你做不到。

蓝手机：实际上是菠萝披萨让我觉得真的很奇怪。

红手机：我也是。有些时候我很惊讶你居然还没有找到一个超级反派给你制造一台时光机器。

红手机：事实上，我认为九头蛇想要的就是这个。

蓝手机：他们是想把红骷髅带回来吗？

红手机：也许吧，或者是半神阿尔维斯*，也就是上一次世界末日的罪魁祸首。

红手机：我让恐怖特工负责审讯去了。我要出来给我的短信男友发发消息冷静一下。我刚发现他最喜欢的颜色是淡紫色。这就解释了很多问题，尽管事实上我觉得我从来没见过他穿这种颜色衣服。

蓝手机：我妈妈最喜欢的颜色就是淡紫色。她穿紫色的时候总是很好看，但那时候这是一种昂贵的颜色。所以她只有几件。我只是每次看见这个颜色就会想起她，这让我内心感到温暖。

红手机：我懂了。我保留了一瓶玛利亚的香水。如果我睡不着，我可能就会把它喷在我的枕头上。那似乎有点奇怪。

蓝手机：一点也不。

红手机：那家公司已经停产这款香水了所以我花了一大笔钱买了这个配方，现在我自己做。

蓝手机：你会做香水？

红手机：只是化学而已，我碰巧有一个博士学位。我的实验室经验与制作香水十分相关，总之比烹饪好得多。我自己发明了钢铁侠香水。

红手机：卖得挺不错的，尽管宣传很垃圾。

蓝手机：我不该感到意外的。你还有什么其他领域的博士学位？

红手机：我简历上写了。这件事你也没有谷歌过？

蓝手机：这样做似乎不太礼貌。当我意识到神盾局档案里关于你的内容有一半都不是真的之后，我决定也许我应该和你聊聊。

红手机：很不幸，直到我们在西伯利亚的一个导弹发射井里大打出手之后你才有机会问我这个问题。

蓝手机：差不多吧。我想我们上次已经达成了共识，如果我们以前就能像这样聊天，西伯利亚就不会发生了。

红手机：是的。

红手机：我拥有机械工程、数学、计算机工程、化学和计算机科学的博士学位。我还有商业、生物和历史的硕士学位。会让所有人感到惊讶的是，我还有一个音乐专业的艺术学士学位。

蓝手机：事实上，我并不感到惊讶，因为我几乎可以肯定你会弹钢琴。你的每个房子里都有一架。

红手机：妈妈以前会弹，她去世以后，我全身心地投入其中，以此来应对所有的事情。最后我拿到了又一个学位，因为我发现音乐理论很有意思。我没有把它写进我的简历里。这是只属于我一个人的。

红手机：如果你没有成为美国队长，你会去做什么？

蓝手机：在战争之前，我在美术学院上学。我那时打算成为一名漫画家。为了挣学费，我打了两份工，其中一个我敢肯定从来没有记录在关于我的历史书里。我想我会想要回到美术学院。也许，我会成为一名小学美术老师，这也意味着我会主修教育。我喜欢孩子们。

红手机：孩子们确实爱你，他们需要自己的超级英雄。等这一切都结束之后，我会资助你的。

蓝手机：你用不着这样。

红手机：就把它当成是九月基金会的另一部分。如果我上小学的时候有一位史蒂夫先生的话，我可能就不会被经常扔进储物柜里了，这可能就解决了我现在的很多问题。

蓝手机：而其余那些很可能都要归咎于霍华德。

红手机：你认可了我的霍华德问题，这真令我感动。然而，恐怖特工正在瞪着我，所以我得走啦。

蓝手机：注意安全，以及请别激怒那个恐怖特工。我真的不想发起营救行动。

待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 原文为Alveus，蜂巢（Hive）的拉丁语。


	18. 对话16：更多问题（也许还有一些答案）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。真心的，是你们让我保持开心写作的状态。这是已校对完毕的这一批次的章节里的最后一段对话。别担心，我现在有七章正在校对中，还有两章我需要自己先检查一遍，再发给某个没有阅读障碍的人浏览。无论如何，等我把文章拿回来之前我们得等等。
> 
> 此外，以防你们错过了，我周一的时候更新了《九头蛇摇篮曲》。我还没有收到任何关于那章的评论，所以我想知道我更新的时机是不是不太好。
> 
> 警告：轻微的娱乐性毒品提及

红手机：我回来啦，就让我顺便说一下你担心我我有多高兴，但是你没必要这样。恐怖刚刚把我拉进去做了另一个任务报告然后让我回特区的房子过夜。

蓝手机：为什么你不回复仇者总部？

红手机：因为我明天早上和ATCU以及冒牌寇森有个会，但是现在是时候回到有趣的问答环节了。比如，在大萧条时期，你是如何赚到大学学费的？

蓝手机：我不告诉你。你得自己猜。

红手机：我猜是卖身。这是世界上最古老的职业了。你在肌肉发达之前就很可爱了。

蓝手机：我认识的女孩子们没有一个这么想，更不用说愿意付钱了。

红手机：但我打赌肯定有些男人愿意。

蓝手机：我想我应该觉得高兴，因为你没有像其他人那样认为我是个处男。

红手机：都是因为那个愚蠢的奶酪火锅的故事。而且你应该要知道，我以前用过奶酪火锅作为双关语，所以这并不意味着你缺乏经验。

红手机：你有经验的吧？

蓝手机：我自从1934年起就不是处男了

红手机：你其实比我要早。和大家想的不一样，我事实上要到17岁。

蓝手机：和谁？

红手机：我的保镖，黛博拉。在那之前一年发生了一起绑架未遂事件，佩姬想有人能在那儿保护我，所以她从一家私人安保公司选了黛博拉。不过，现在我知道了佩姬到底在哪儿工作，那么黛博拉很可能是神盾局的人。

红手机：现在我又要大海捞针了。那是又一次绑架未遂事件之后的一时脑热。我经历过很多绑架未遂和真正的绑架。

蓝手机：真的太多了。

红手机：谁是你的第一次？

蓝手机：阿尼·罗斯。他和巴基一样，是一个很受女性欢迎的男人。在我成长的过程中，他还很多次把我从霸凌中解救出来。

红手机：但是不像巴基，你是他的菜。

蓝手机：是的，但是一路走来，我们决定我们最好还是做朋友，真正的朋友。他加入了海军，而我加入了陆军。接着我遇到了佩姬，然后我被冻在了海里，所以这都无关紧要了。他死于2012年3月，就在我回来的前一周。也是死于肺癌。

红手机：操，癌症真是操蛋。

红手机：我现在真的很想拥抱你，虽然我不是一个喜欢拥抱的人，但我感觉你非常需要一个拥抱。

蓝手机：不过他度过了美好的一生。阿尼甚至在2010年同性婚姻在特区合法化之后和他相伴40年的爱人结婚了。

红手机：我猜我得继续猜上一猜你的战前秘密职业生涯了。

蓝手机：当然。

红手机：你是在禁酒时期长大的，所以你可能是一个地下酒吧的看门人。我有多接近？

蓝手机：很接近。事实上，我在一个地下同性恋酒吧工作。至少，他们现在是这么称呼那种地方的。不过我更多的是做酒保。

红手机：这就解释了为什么即便需要阿斯加德人的自酿酒才能让你微醺，你也能做出一杯像样的饮料。

蓝手机：大麻茶也可以。

红手机：这件事绝对不会上历史书。;-)

红手机：我甚至不认为爸爸知道你的私生活。你知道他对你有一种可笑的迷恋吗？我相当确定那不是100%的英雄崇拜。不过，我不想去思考这个事情因为这太诡异了。

蓝手机：我对你父亲从来没有过那种想法，知道这一点你会好受些吗？

红手机：是的，会好点。

蓝手机：大多数人都不知道。在那个年代，这会让你被逮捕或者被杀。某些国家现在还是这样，这让我深恶痛绝。我从来没真正告诉任何人，甚至连巴基也不知道。尽管如此，显然佩姬知道了。

红手机：我不知道她是怎么知道的。质疑佩姬阿姨从来不是什么明智之举。她就是知道这些事。

蓝手机：不过这并没有让我很意外因为佩姬就是这样的。

红手机：我13岁的时候，她告诉我她有一个朋友同时喜欢男性和女性，以及这样是没问题的。我16岁的时候，某个董事会成员因为我有了一个男朋友而感到愤怒，她为了让我振作起来，明确告诉我那个人就是你。她让我保证不告诉任何人。即使在你对巴基的迷恋让事态变得极其危险的时候，我也一直信守着这个承诺。

蓝手机：谢谢你没有向小报透露这件事。我不介意让别人知道，但我希望那是由我来告知的。还有，我不喜欢小报。

红手机：没人喜欢。而且你知道我永远不会这么对你。

蓝手机：我知道。

红手机：我要问你一个难一点儿的问题，你可能会答不上来，你真的是双性恋吗？或者你追佩姬阿姨以及后来和她侄孙女亲热都是因为你成长在憎恨同性恋的黑暗时代，你觉得你应该那么做？

蓝手机：我和我的邻居梅琳达·加纳也上过几次床，那是在“凯蒂护士”搬进她的公寓之前。当然，这是和我在阿灵顿的弗雷迪酒吧认识的乔纳森灾难性的两周关系之后。

红手机：我猜这回答了我的问题。这还回答了我的另一个问题，你解冻之后有没有和任何人在一起过。这也使得莎伦的事情少了50%的猎奇感，因为你没有从姑妈直接过渡到侄孙女。

蓝手机：你真的得停止嫉妒莎伦了。我正在这里和你聊天呢。这些事我绝对连一半都不会告诉她。

红手机：你让我觉得我很特别，抱抱兔。

蓝手机：老实说，当我喜欢一个人的时候，性别是我最后会考虑的事情。我不是看胸或者看屁股的人。我根本不会注意到这些事情。

红手机：我真不敢相信你刚把那些词儿打出来了。

蓝手机：我想我要说的是，我不那么在乎身材，我在乎的是他们的内在。性格更重要，其余都只是橱窗装饰而已。

红手机：你真是太完美了。

红手机：如果我们必须贴个标签的话，那你会是个泛性恋，这说得通。这还解释了为什么我们相处得像斗鱼一样。很多人都跟我说我的性格就像百洁布一样粗糙。

蓝手机：那只是你在别人面前的伪装，因为他们不配看见真实的托尼。

蓝手机：我从来没有讨厌过你。我告诉过你好多次我从未讨厌过你。我想我只是花了有点长的时间来发现有差不多四个不同的托尼·斯塔克。我想只有现在跟我说话的这个是真的，我喜欢的这个。

红手机：即便如此，我打赌还是有些时刻你想要一拳打在我的牙齿上，这没关系，因为我有时候也想对你做同样的事。

蓝手机：是的，但现在情况好转了。旺达仍然把这归咎于缺乏性爱。

红手机：就为了这句，她得再等一个月才能拿到她的幻视通讯器了。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 注意：阿尼·罗斯并不仅仅是一个真正的616漫画书角色，他也是漫威漫画宇宙里第一个公开的同性恋角色之一。我真的觉得在这个故事里借用这个角色很有意思。还有一件很有趣的事是，比起616的巴基，MCU的巴基更像616的阿尼。  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Arnold_Roth_(Earth-616)


	19. 插曲3：和星期五的更多对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。下面是另一篇和星期五的有趣对话。但是别担心，另一段克林特的插曲即将来临。
> 
> 像上次一样，这实际上并不是星期五和托尼之间的短信，而是星期五和托尼对话的文字记录。这段对话紧跟在上一段托尼和史蒂夫的对话之后。

星期五：您不是真的打算推迟把那个特殊通讯设备给旺达吧？快递已经在去往她所在地的路上了。

老板：不是。我希望抱抱兔干蠢事的时候，那支杂牌军能有人来找我。他的自保技能堪比蛞蝓。

老板：考虑到我们之间的烂摊子，让幻视作为中间人可能是最好的办法。

星期五：有72.3%的概率您的假设是准确的。然而，统计学表明，克林特是最有可能帮助您的人因为您在保护他的家人。

老板：罗斯会盯上他家是我的错。我还是不敢相信他们今天开除了劳拉。

星期五：您已经知道了这件事有92.4%的可能性会发生。

老板：数学不能代表所有。星期五，请启动执行心理治疗师搬家行动。

星期五：当然。

老板：还有，你能给莱拉和内特订些新玩具吗？也许给库珀再来些新游戏？

星期五：我已经搞定了。

老板：很好。超级英雄爸爸和抱抱兔在同一个大陆吗？

星期五：不在，但旺达也不在。所以我感觉这是派遣快递员把设备送过去的最佳时机。

老板：他又要独自对抗恐怖组织了，是不是？因为他想找死？再说一次，他的自保技能堪比蛞蝓。

星期五：他和山姆在一起。

老板：他显然没可能拗得过抱抱兔的固执因为要是他能的话就现在不会陷入这种倒霉境地了。我很怀疑抱抱兔是否意识到他从恐怖分子手上救下这些被绑架的人是因为他没能救下巴基小熊。

星期五：我不认为他准备好面对真相了。

老板：我不认为他能有准备好的那一天。

老板：等安顿好我的治疗师之后，你能不能找出抱抱兔解冻之后所有和他有过亲密接触的人的信息？谁知道会不会有九头蛇或者别的什么人给他设下了桃色陷阱。

星期五：对于阿灵顿弗雷迪酒吧的乔纳森，如果没有更多信息，我没法找到他。无论如何，我所找到的梅琳达·加纳九年前和她前夫出席学术会议的照片和现在出现在您车道上的神盾局女特工有99.2%的匹配度。

老板：把照片调出来，和恐怖特工在我车道上的视频摆在一起。

星期五：当然，先生。

老板：说真的，为什么他们总是对抱抱兔施展色诱的手段而他又总是上当呢？

星期五：我想这会奏效是因为他很孤独。

老板：也许吧。但是我正单身着呢。

星期五：现在是，但那时不是。

老板：为什么我把你的程序编得这么能顶嘴？

星期五：我想那是因为您也很孤独。

老板：让我们看看梅特工想要什么，但就以防万一，让一套战甲就位。

星期五：谨慎一点的好。那个和她同行的男人和寇森特工档案里的照片有92%匹配度。然而，尽管外表匹配，他还装了一个义肢。

老板：看来斯凯-震波女-22遗漏了不少细节。让我们和特工们谈谈吧。

待续。


	20. 对话17：我才没嫉妒。（我真的没有。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一个章节的读者。也谢谢每一个点赞和添加提醒的朋友。这一点一滴都让我觉得很开心，让我有动力写下去。本章节又是一个长章节。  
> 剧透警告：本章对话中有一句的灵感来自神盾局特工本季的神经突触。我会用它来开个玩笑。本章还有一处引用了史蒂夫·罗杰斯美国队长漫画系列的最新刊，因为我想用上面的梗开一两个玩笑。  
> 我的计划一直是自神盾局特工第三季大结局和内战之后展开衍生故事。我想采纳一些内战漫画的情节。基于一些愚蠢的理由比如合同啦制作时间啦，我知道这些情节在MCU不可能发生。也就是说，就像我写Hydra Lullaby时一样，我要借鉴点东西了。  
> 本章的故事发生在上一章10小时之后。

抱抱兔：你跟ATCU的早会开得怎么样？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼你在吗？？？  
  
抱抱兔：但愿你现在不是在木筏监狱  
  
我：我安全得很。罗斯倒是希望把我关进去，不过我的律师们把他吓跑了。  
  
我：抱歉让你担心了。我刚才正在睡觉，而且我忘记告诉星期五她可以让你知道我在睡觉。我和她最近正在讨论哪些事情是她可以告诉其他人的。我们还在努力当中。  
  
抱抱兔：不，你不用感到抱歉。是我不好意思才对。你那里现在可能是中午，但我也该记得你任务之后可能会猛睡一阵。  
  
我：我倒希望是那样。但就在我停止给你发短信15分钟之后，恐怖特工出现在了我阿灵顿的房子里，从凌晨两点一直待到早上七点。更不用说我原本的早会改了时间——这倒是好事因为我需要至少三小时的睡眠才能有精力再次面对恐怖特工。   
  
我：尤其是现在我知道了恐怖特工是被派到你身边照看你的第一个特工，你还睡了她。倒不是说我嫉妒她，因为真的，我没有。 （消息未发送）  
  
抱抱兔：你为什么一直叫她恐怖特工？  
  
我：因为她一瞪眼就能把振金给熔了。除她之外佩珀是我认识的唯一一个光凭一个表情就能做到这件事的人。  
  
我：并且我确定如果你知道她是你前邻居而且你还跟她搞过，你会有更糟糕的称呼。不过我才不会用短信告诉你这事儿因为你根本就不会信我。你在否认事情上可是情节严重。（消息未发送）  
  
抱抱兔：懂了。  
  
我：她还带着探员特工来参加我们的迷你睡衣派对。  
  
我：这也是我没有跟她对质梅琳达·加纳那事儿的唯一原因。（消息未发送）  
  
抱抱兔：你是说寇森？  
  
我：是的，有血有肉的探员特工。鉴于自从上次纽约之后我很久没见过他了，这的确有点儿诡异。  
  
我：好吧，三天只睡了五小时还要处理这么多事儿真是太过了。但管他呢。  
  
抱抱兔：你能确定那个是他？  
  
我：他多了几道伤疤，少了个附件，但我让星期五做的DNA扫描结果和我档案里的吻合。从基因上来说，至少他是一只寇森.  
  
抱抱兔：你还做了DNA分析？  
  
我：心存疑虑总是好事。要不很有可能我的晨间客人是个克隆人或者仿生人*。不管怎么说，这种可能性在他威胁说要只要我一开始犯蠢他就用电击枪戳我的时候已经被反证了。  
  
我：这倒是和他以前一样*。唯一的区别就是他手上现在真的有一支电击枪。  
  
抱抱兔：我想大多数电击枪都是手持装备。他们完全可能编个程序让他这么说。   
  
我：我的意思是在他那只假手上*。那玩意儿真让我眼馋。它有一个能量盾，等我睡足了我就用逆向工程设计给你做出来。你需要一切支援。上次出任务你摔断了几根骨头？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼，专注点。你确定那个真的是他？  
  
我：他要是个假的，那他知道的关于我的事情也未免太多了。  
  
抱抱兔：网上有很多关于你的信息。  
  
我：而你都视若无睹。信我，我了解寇森。只有克林特能比我更有资格说这话，可能再加上娜塔莎。  
  
抱抱兔：当你说“了解”的时候，你是指肉体交流那种？  
  
我：你慌张起来还是那么可爱。你应该直接问我是不是上过探员。   
  
抱抱兔：那你有吗？  
  
我：这是有人嫉妒了？我怎么不知道我们的短信关系还要求彼此忠于对方。  
  
我：另外，你才是那个跟这间屋子里的特工之一上过床的人，但是再说一遍，我是不会告诉你的。可能永远都不会。（消息未发送）  
  
抱抱兔：当然没有。你是个成年人了。你想和谁做都行。我只是不想你受到伤害。   
  
我：顺便说，我没有上过他。你才更合他口味。  
  
我：但我其实没那么放荡，很惊讶我还得跟你说这个，就因为你对八卦小报敬而远之。你知道2008年之后我就只跟佩珀上过床吗？  
  
抱抱兔：我知道或者说相当于不知道，因为你像这样向我敞开心扉也不过是这几周的事而已。但我知道人们说的很多关于你的事都不是真的。如果你说那是寇森，我相信你，即便接受有人死而复生对我来说是件极其困扰的事。  
  
我：我懂了。我相信那是他仅仅是因为我知道他是怎么死而复生的，并且我还做了DNA扫描。  
  
我：很明显另一个让他贬职的原因是你的同名组织*卷土重来了。显然太多人都认为他死定了。这太荒谬了。  
  
抱抱兔：我赞同。他是怎么死而复生的？  
  
我：细节涉及机密，不太适合我们在这儿讨论。特别是恐怖特工和探员特工都警告我有些不那么友好的人正在试图找到我的抱抱兔并利用他来对付我。  
  
我：星期五是个好姑娘。过去48个小时她已经发现并解决了六个漏洞。但去年那件事之后我再也不相信科技了，就算那是我自己的技术。  
  
抱抱兔：真务实。他们知道那是我吗？  
  
我：罗斯的话，不，我相当确定这主要是因为他宁愿相信你是九头蛇的人也不愿意相信你不是异性恋。他们没有拦截我的手机通讯，直到后来星期五施展她的魔法创建了假的聊天记录给他们看。他们以为我在跟某个35岁的小可爱聊天，那就不可能是美国队长了，因为美国队长是异性恋中的异性恋。  
  
抱抱兔：美国队长没有性取向，但史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是异性恋。我想罗斯更倾向于把我当成九头蛇的人是因为他想找个理由把我关起来，而同性恋这个理由已经不再合法了。  
  
我：只是在这个国家。但在其他一些你最近去过的国家，这可能的确是个问题。实际上你和那些喜欢绑架无辜孩子的混蛋单挑已经让你成为众矢之的了。你担心我会被罗斯的手下带走，而我担心你会因为惹了不该惹的人而招来杀身之祸。  
  
抱抱兔：我很好。  
  
我：但我还是担心。我不能做你在天上的眼睛了。  
  
我：不管怎样，罗斯那边我倒不担心。我是有点顾虑，但不是怕他把我关在他的超级秘密漂浮监狱里。  
  
我：我打算好好整整他。我们谈话的这一部分正在被替换成一段详细描述我如何给你口交的内容。它污力十足到能引起任何人的不适。  
  
抱抱兔：娜塔莎常说公开环境下的亲热会让人感到不适，进而避开视线。  
  
我： 而我正是利用了这一点。不过我觉得恐怖和探员已经产生怀疑了，因为他们离真相也就一半路程了。  
  
抱抱兔：怎么说？  
  
我：星期五没有编辑掉你邻居的名字，因为她没觉得那个信息能让人认出你。但探员特工认识她，因为在事情变得一团糟之前她在神盾局做人力资源的工作。  
  
XXXXXX  
  
 **谈话记录**  
  
星期五：我觉得您不应该对史蒂夫撒谎。  
  
老板：我没在撒谎。天空母舰栽进波托马克河之前梅琳达·之前姓加纳· 梅特工的确在神盾局的人力资源部工作。  
  
星期五：但您还是误导了他。  
  
老板：在我告诉他什么之前我想先和恐怖特工私下谈谈。  
  
星期五：好的老板。史蒂夫刚回复了您的最后一条消息。以及，请尽量缩短余下的对话。过去三天您就睡了5.6小时，您需要休息。  
  
  
XXXXXX  
  
抱抱兔：哦上帝。我知道梅琳达在一家联邦政府机构工作，但是不知道具体是哪里。我猜她不是九头蛇的吧？她没被九头蛇的事儿连累吧？  
  
我：是的，她是幸存者。她和探员的关系很好所以说他看人很准，一般来说。这也是为什么我不是太担心他和他的搭档知道这件事。他的确因为拒绝派出他的队员去寻找任性的复仇者们而被贬职，尽管他们撒谎说他贬职是因为大家都以为他死了。罗斯在努力瓦解他的影响力以及让我疲于各种繁文缛节，因为我们都知道他才是真正的敌人。这主要是由于他是个好战的傻逼，一点儿外交细胞都没有。  
  
抱抱兔：你真的真的很讨厌他，对吗？  
  
我：太讨厌了。有他在我们可能离超级人类集中营只剩下六个月的时间了。  
  
抱抱兔：我相当确定木筏监狱就是干这个用的。  
  
我：那个我也不喜欢。我觉得这只是他计划的开端。  
  
抱抱兔：所以你打算怎么对付他？  
  
我：利用我的关系让总统安排一个有能力的人来监督工作。至少我本来就打算从这里入手。  
  
抱抱兔：祝你好运。  
  
我：我觉得再过30秒星期五就要来屏蔽你的短信了，显然在我被迫再次出现在ATCU之前我得再睡几个小时。  
  
抱抱兔：可你才见过他们。  
  
我：昨天晚上或者说今天早上发生的事情是不被记录在案的。除了告诉我要加倍小心之外，他们还想知道我和斯凯-震波女-22是不是又有联系过。显然他们的工作关系如此紧密以至于恐怖和探员把她当成了他们的小孩，这也许就是为什么她在男朋友因为我们的罪孽而死之后离家出走。  
  
抱抱兔：那她联系过你吗？  
  
我：自从她把我扔进墙里之后还没有。不管怎样知道斯凯-震波女的真名是黛西这事儿还挺让人高兴的。  
  
我：别担心。鉴于她把发生的事儿都怪在我身上我不觉得她会很快再来这儿。  
  
抱抱兔：你确实知道这一切都不是你的错吧？  
  
我：有些时候知道，但通常不是像现在这么缺觉的时候。  
  
抱抱兔：去睡吧。你担心我把自己逼得太紧而我担心你。  
  
我： 我真感动。你是有史以来最棒的短信男友。实际上，我觉得你是我交过的最棒的男朋友，而你其实都不是我男朋友。我的爱情生活真令人悲伤。  
  
抱抱兔：我想问问你过去的约会经历，但是我不敢。  
  
我：我唯一的前男友制造了托尼·斯塔克同志性爱录影带，就是这么糟糕*。和佩珀在一起是我拥有过的最美好的浪漫关系，尽管如此它还是以眼泪做结，大部分是我的眼泪。  
  
抱抱兔：去睡吧托尼。你被捕*的时候发消息给我。  
  
抱抱兔：我是说休息好了的时候。我讨厌自动校正。

  
xxxxxxxx  
  
  
星期五：我的传感器表明斯塔克先生现在已经睡着了。   
  
老板爱着的人：谢谢你告诉我。请好好照看他。  
  
星期五：当然，先生。  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> FUBAR是Fucked Up Beyond All Repair的缩写。鉴于这个缩略语源于二战时的部队，史蒂夫应该能懂它的意思。  
> 另外，语音识别软件一开始把rested（休息好了）识别成了arrested（被捕）。这太有意思了我没法不用这个梗。我的语音识别软件幽默感十足。或许她有一部分星期五的灵魂？
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为LMD，全称为Life-Model Decoy, 仿生人，在神盾局特工剧情中出现。  
> 2.钢铁侠2里，寇森曾说如果托尼离开或者耍花招就电击他。 "I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet."   
> 3.神盾局特工第三季剧情，寇森装了一只高科技义肢以替代其被砍的左臂。  
> 4.同名组织应当指神盾局（Shield）。  
> 5.原句有别字，和作者讨论后根据其重述翻译如上。  
> 6.被捕英文为arrested，和rested相近。详见作者注释。


	21. 插曲4：如何在没有实际尝试（或者意识到）的情况下约会一个亿万富翁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢每一个阅读或评论了上一章节的朋友。是时候在托尼和史蒂夫的调侃之后稍微缓缓了，下面是史蒂夫和克林特的小剧场时间。  
> 另外提一点，克林特在短信中故意使用了错误的名字来称呼他的妻子和孩子以防他们被监测到。（好吧，我的语音识别软件在第一个克林特小插曲的时候意外地弄错了他们的名字，不过我决定下面就这么用。）  
> 这段对话发生在上一段对话的36小时之后。

流浪者：我觉得我可能在和安东尼约会。   
  
我：在我忙着帮国王殿下*执行任务的时候你怎么就突然有了存在主义危机？还有，为什么你就不能自己处理好自己的爱情生活？  
  
流浪者： 当我想明白的时候我就会控制不住。  
  
我：为什么我有点病态地觉得你之所以意识到这个了是因为你昨天差点挂了？  
  
流浪者： 看完了去年二月台湾的录像之后你不也说要离开的吗。  
  
我：我也需要一点时间分散注意力来消化我领导死而复生的消息，就不评价你逃避问题这事儿了。  
  
流浪者：他昨晚拜访了安东尼。他的DNA扫描证明了那个真的是他。  
  
我：我们今天就把重点放在你的感情戏上。我想你应该已经回去休养了？  
  
流浪者：是的。我觉得还是低调几天比较好。不过，不是你想的那样，我昨天没有差点死掉。  
  
我：你弄断了几根骨头？  
  
流浪者：六根。   
  
我：中了多少枪？  
  
流浪者：中了好几枪，但只有一颗子弹穿透我的肩膀。我没事。  
  
我：那你失去意识了吗？  
  
流浪者：也就差不多五分钟。  
  
我：我真心希望你的托尼小熊不会发现这些。他会把我们都杀了的，就因为我们让你一个人去出任务了。  
  
流浪者：山姆当时也在。  
  
我：毫无帮助，因为这事儿你根本不听他或者其他任何人的。（消息未发送）  
  
我：说真的，非要等你的身体千疮百孔之后你才能意识到这一点？他叫你抱抱兔。抱抱兔！！！用了点灵药你就顿悟了？  
  
流浪者：在那之前他叫我紧身裤队长，有时候他把我称作他的短信男友。事实上昨天他说我是他拥有过的最棒的男朋友，即便不是真的。  
  
我：我真不敢相信你之前竟然他妈的毫无察觉（消息未发送）。  
  
我：只不过你现在很想知道这到底是不是真的因为你知道他对你有意思。  
  
流浪者：他承认他还是个孩子的时候喜欢过我，但当我问他是不是仍然对我有意思的时候他没有回答。  
  
我：他躲了你六天然后这六天你把我们都逼疯了。这就是你要的答案。  
  
流浪者：这怎么就回答我的问题了？  
  
我：我真高兴我现在在另外一个国家。库里*和路那头农场的红发女孩在一起也没那么糟糕而且他只有12岁。  
  
我：他六天没跟你说话是因为他对你还有意思。  
  
流浪者：你怎么知道。  
  
我：你知道吗，我甚至不会在这上面跟你兜圈子。他爱上了你而我觉得你至少也喜欢他，不然你不会为此忧心忡忡，你也不会和他这样频繁保持联系。  
  
我：所以，请你脑子放清楚一点然后找个荒岛和他见面这样你就可以尽情发泄你的个人情绪（消息未发送）  
  
流浪者：或许吧，他确实以一种非柏拉图式的方式关心着我。  
  
我：至少，别再尽力否认它。你说呢？  
  
流浪者：我不知道。这就是为什么我在跟你聊这事儿。  
  
我：那么你的顾问朋友是没空咯？   
  
流浪者：他说我只能靠自己了，而且他对我昨天让自己受伤的事感到很抓狂。  
  
我：我懂。  
  
流浪者：红色的那位一直在说我们就应该做爱并籍此结束这一切。你是我唯一神智正常还愿意回复我短信的朋友。  
  
我：小红可能说得没错。  
  
流浪者：我不会和安东尼上床的  
  
我：是迄今为止还没有。让我们诚实一点。  
  
流浪者：已经有太多伤害了。我们需要在下一次世界末日的时候达成和平共处。  
  
我：好主意。我猜真正的决定性因素在于你想让这件事如何发展？  
  
流浪者：？？？  
  
我：如果你想让谈话继续下去只是为了建立良好的职场关系来阻止下一次灾难发生，那你得告诉安东尼。如果你只是想培养友谊，那你也得坦诚地面对。  
  
我：如果你想培养友谊并且在有了稳定的基础之后最终和他上床，那你至少得对自己承认这一点。你可以等你更确定一点之后再告诉托尼。  
  
流浪者：所以我是在和托尼约会吗？  
  
我：你来告诉我。  
  
流浪者：他之前把我称作他的男朋友而我有点喜欢那个。所以也许吧。  
  
我：这部手机一会儿要扔到河里去。给你男朋友发短信去吧。  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
我：嗨琳达小熊，我得失联一会儿。但首先我想你应该知道迟钝队长刚刚意识到他在和铁壳头约会。所以我差不多欠你一个月的足底按摩，等斯塔克的律师团弄清楚如何搞定这一切之后。  
  
琳达小熊：他让星期五给迟钝队长在新阁楼上设计了一间美术室，看起来真的很漂亮。他好像在忙些什么事情，特别是因为这混蛋几天前刚害我被炒鱿鱼。  
  
我：什么？  
  
琳达小熊：学校不能允许一个和国际通缉犯结婚的人做辅导员，这我理解。我现在已经有了个新工作——为一个情感发育不良的超级英雄做住家私人生活顾问。  
  
我：操！  
  
琳达小熊：我们会没事的。我现在拿着以前四倍的工资，孩子们也很喜欢他们在我客户房子里的新房间。等你回来了给我个消息。爱你。  
  
我：我也爱你。  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
克林特迅速关掉手机，然后拿出Sim卡，从他发短信的厕所马桶里冲了下去。手机也在他用假的南非护照登上飞往帕劳的飞机之前被扔到了机场附近的池塘里。当20小时后到达安全屋时，他并不怎么惊讶地发现旺达拿着一部新的斯塔克手机在等着他。  
  
“斯塔克的礼物？”  
  
“他希望我们确保他男朋友别把自己弄死了。”旺达说着，把设备放在了他手上。  
  
“他当然会。”他有些厌倦了这些小孩子把戏，“你告诉他两天前发生的事了吗？”他向站在他面前的年轻女子问道。  
  
“当然。”  
  
迟钝队长现在有麻烦了。  
  
待续...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 这很有可能是整个故事里唯一的一段描述性文字。  
> HRH表示His Royal Highness（殿下），这里指特查拉。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为HRH，"His Royal Highness"。这里指特查拉。（见作者注释）  
> 2.原文为Corey，即指Cooper, Clint的大儿子。Clint有意拼错以避免被监测到。这里的中文译名采用和库珀相近的方式。前面的章节作者写的好像是Connor，但我确认了一下原名应该是Cooper。


	22. 对话18：问我点儿我会真正回答的问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章节的各位。评论让我很开心。  
> 这一章发生在克林特和史蒂夫结束他们对话的几个小时之后，但在克林特抵达帕劳之前。所以，托尼还不知道史蒂夫正在养伤。  
> 还有，这一章可能得分级到T，因为托尼说了脏话，不过只有几句，所以我还是让分级保持现状了。

红手机：我从和ATCU的会面中生还了，只受了一点精神伤害。然后我打了20小时的盹儿。

红手机：很显然他们对那些从我这里截获的色情对话深恶痛绝。我想这就是为什么他们比预计的多留了我至少五小时。

蓝手机：他们暗中监视你，这也是他们罪有应得。

红手机：你不介意我这样跟他们捣乱我挺开心的。星期五现在正在给他们发一段美妙的小对话，内容是关于我在最靠近的墙上给你口交。

红手机：为了效果更逼真一点儿，平角裤，三角裤或者什么都没穿，你选一个？

蓝手机：我拒绝回答那个问题。

红手机：所以你是黑色丝绸加蕾丝边的那种？

蓝手机：你多久没睡了？

红手机：我也不是很确定。我和那些被确认为已死亡的间谍们*开了几个秘密会议，还从有妄想症的坏人手中拯救了地球。在极限睡眠和20杯咖啡上我可是个专家，但这也已经超过我的上限了。

蓝手机：所以你睡了20个小时

红手机：谢天谢地凯文真的很擅长搞定这些日程。我永远也不可能再找到另外一个人来搞定这些事儿了。

蓝手机：为什么你需要另外一个人？

红手机：我回纽约了。我在我的新床上舒舒服服地睡了一觉，很遗憾我是一个人睡的。设计师真的很棒。星期五发照片给你了没？

蓝手机：发了。那张床看起来真的很舒服。我特别喜欢你的美术工作室，但我以为你唯一喜爱的艺术形式是音乐？

红手机：我是个多才多艺的人。不过我确信这个房间主要是用来和莱拉还有内特一起画手指画的。我们要给他们的娜塔莎阿姨设计一个新的战术装备。

蓝手机：那听起来挺物尽其用的。

红手机：比做产品设计好多了，通常工作室对我来说就这个用途。等我们跟那个混蛋把问题解决了，我希望你能最大限度地利用好它。

蓝手机：你会在纸上设计东西？

红手机：有时候会。当我脑子里一团乱麻的时候。这也是为什么我设计了一个程序来更容易地扫描纸巾。我想那边大概有四个文件柜里装满了纸巾或者奇巧巧克力包装纸上勾勒出来的设计草图。我上学时经常那么干。

蓝手机：看得出来。

红手机：还有，我小时候安娜曾经教过我画画。好吧，这必须得是我小时候因为她在我九岁的时候就过世了。不管怎样，我喜欢偶尔试试水彩画。

蓝手机：所以之前挂在大厦我卧室里那幅美国队长在樱花树林间战斗的画是你画的？我还挺喜欢那幅的。

红手机：是的。我猜我们又在玩20问了？

蓝手机：只要你别又问我我穿的什么就行。我们到第几个问题了？

红手机：那个不算20问，那是性爱短信。完全两回事。我也不知道第几个了，我没计数。我觉得我们唯一的规则就是问你想问的，但就别期待什么答案。

红手机：比如说，我完全没指望你会回答任何关于手机性爱，网络性爱或者性爱短信的问题。

蓝手机：一边自慰一边同步发消息到底是怎么做到的？

红手机：技巧，语音识别软件，还要有一个像样的振动器。

蓝手机：这不是个疑问句。

红手机：不管是不是疑问句既然你问完了那就轮到我了。跟我多说说你的前女友？

蓝手机：我以为你应该知道了我从来没和莎伦约会过，也没这个打算。

红手机：我指梅琳达·加纳。 我今天碰到她了。她现在在ATCU工作。她人似乎不错，就是看上去有点悲伤，以及特别吓人，我指佩珀训斥董事会的那种吓人。

蓝手机：她是这样的。不过我们从来没有真正约会过。我们更多的是一种炮友关系*。

红手机：星期五刚刚给我做了心肺复苏。你居然知道“炮友”这个词儿，惊得我心跳都停了。

蓝手机：我和阿尼*也是一样，那会儿还没有这个词儿。

红手机：如果你爱上了那个人这就不算炮友。

蓝手机：我没爱上梅琳达。

红手机：我是指阿尼或者说那个离开了的人。

蓝手机：我也不是很确定我是不是爱过阿尼。或许我没有，或许我没准备好。如今我也不知道了。

红手机：不确定也没关系。你不用给每段关系都贴上标签。他们都是独一无二的。

蓝手机：我和梅琳达的关系肯定是炮友那种。我尊重她，但那时她一直很难过，很孤独，和每个人都保持距离。她在一次任务失败后离开了军队，在人力资源部找了一份文职工作。她的婚姻也因此破裂。她最好的朋友在我搬进来之前在一次任务中去世了。事实上他在纽约大战中牺牲了。

红手机：就像探员那样

蓝手机：只是他没死透。等等，你说过他们是朋友。难道她那个死去的朋友是寇森？

红手机：可能吧，但有很多神盾局特工和其他奋战在第一线的人员都在那天牺牲了。她现在仍然很难过，想想神盾局发生的一切，这可以理解。之前那里上至皮尔斯*下到餐厅服务员到处都是九头蛇的人。

蓝手机：被自己的朋友背叛总是很伤人的。

红手机：你会了解的。

蓝手机：有些日子里我觉得自己背叛了巴基。关键时刻我没能救下他，看看都发生了什么。甚至霍华德的死都是我的错而我不能*（消息未发送）

红手机： 我猜你觉得自己和她同病相怜因为她当时和你一样孤独又迷惘？

蓝手机：是的。 

红手机：现在你还时不时会这么觉得吗？

蓝手机：时常如此，特别是现在大家零落各处，但至少在复联基地的那阵子感觉好点儿。

蓝手机：我想念娜塔莎。

红手机：她给劳拉寄了张感谢卡，里面夹了20块钱。显然她和克林特就咱俩的事情打了赌还输了。所以至少我们知道她还活着，尽管我们都不知道她在哪里。

蓝手机：很高兴知道这个消息。我猜该轮到我了。

红手机：问吧。

蓝手机：最开始你是怎么发现寇森还活着的？

红手机：我在ATCU的联络员黛西特工联系了我，因为她非常着急地要找到我们最爱的阿斯加德人。起因是眼罩兄*让探员特工死而复生的过程产生了一些有趣的副作用。而我在知道关于寇森的全部真相之前绝不会出手相助。当然，在我找到某个阿斯加德人之前一切都解决了。

蓝手机：她有什么事找索尔帮忙？

红手机：那个我真的不能告诉你。我得走了。莱拉刚才抱着她的抱抱兔又名她的美国队长泰迪熊进来了。它跟你一样可爱。

蓝手机：那是你订做的，是吧？

红手机：当然啦，我的小抱抱兔。

蓝手机：为什么孩子们在你那里？

红手机：他们要搬进来住一段时间因为罗斯是个混蛋。

蓝手机：你不该在小孩子们旁边说那种话。

红手机：事实上这句话我是打字的。你要是这时候说“注意语言”我会讨厌你的。

待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.此处主要指寇森和神盾局转入地下的特工们。  
> 2.原文为“FWB”, friend with benefits   
> 3.原文为Arnie，该角色前文有提及。  
> 4.指Alexander Pierce, 曾出现在《美国队长2》和《复联4》中，神盾局内部的九头蛇领导者。  
> 5.此处史蒂夫没有把短信写完，由于是短信，所以没有在后面加“…”  
> 6.原文为Patches，尼克·弗瑞的昵称。


	23. 对话19：别他妈死在我面前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章节的朋友。你们让我保持创造力。  
> 这段对话发生在上一场对话的几个小时之后，克林特在帕劳着陆1到2个小时之前。你知道这意味着什么。准备好纸巾，本章很激烈。

红手机：你他妈就是个白痴。你他妈的为什么自己一个人跑去和30个持枪的家伙单挑？你差点死了，你这个自以为是的蠢蛋。  
  
蓝手机：我还在这儿。  
  
红手机：因为山姆救了你。我不许你死在我面前。  
  
蓝手机：这没那么糟糕。  
  
红手机：你现在就是一块巨大的瘀伤，这还是在12小时的超级士兵自我愈合之后。我甚至不想知道事发当时你看起来是个什么样子。你弄断了六根骨头。  
  
蓝手机：大部分是肋骨。  
  
红手机：那也没好到哪里去。你中枪了。   
  
蓝手机：肩上而已，我还好。  
  
红手机：不，你不好。你离好远着呢。你身上现在只有一个枪眼的唯一原因就是你那身装备。我就知道我应该强化一下肩部区域。  
  
蓝手机：这身制服现在这样就很好用。你不需要把自己锁在实验室里一个星期就为了给我造身新装备。  
  
红手机：比好用更好因为你还能活着跟我说话，你这该死的白痴。新制服是用原型蛛网纤维做的，我会把能量盾内置在里面。或许有了新装备你就可以避开枪子儿了。  
  
红手机：只要能让你活着，我在上面投入的每一秒钟和每一分钱就都是值得的。  
  
蓝手机：托尼，这事儿没那么糟糕。不管是谁跟你说发生了什么都是夸大其词。  
  
红手机：绯红告诉我的，她还发了照片。你受伤了，而我不在那里。绯红也不在那里并且她对此表示很不高兴。她还不想失去她的冒牌兄长。  
  
蓝手机：我没事。我还活着。  
  
红手机： 别再单独执行任务了。我不能让你去送死。向我保证你不会死在我面前。  
  
蓝手机：我没法保证这个，托尼。因为罗斯的缘故我们现在没法一群人一起出去。  
  
红手机：有时候我觉得你一心求死。你如此痛恨这个时代，以至于你情愿去死。既然你相信有天堂，或许你觉得死后你就可以和佩姬，阿尼还有所有的咆哮突击队的队员相会了。或者你不是这么想的但你觉得如果你死了，就一了百了了。我不知道。  
  
红手机：但是这个世界需要你在这里。我需要你在这里。我觉得没有你我走不下去。  
  
蓝手机：托尼，我没有自杀倾向。  
  
红手机：有时我认为你有。你自己总是不小心。你不是刀枪不入。你会死的。我已经是一团糟了。如果你离开我，我可能会堕落成一个彻头彻尾的超级大反派。我觉得这世界承受不了那个。  
  
蓝手机：以后我会加倍小心的，我也会用上新装备。你准备怎么给我？我没法回去你那个岛上。   
  
红手机： 那只蠢鸟会去拿上它的，就在他去帕劳关照暗黑版的我*的时候。  
  
蓝手机：我都不会问你是怎么知道帕劳的事儿的。  
  
红手机：明智的选择。  
  
蓝手机：相反，你可以亲自过来看看我。或许当你看到我安然无恙的时候你就会停止恐慌了。  
  
红手机：虽然我真的很想亲亲你的伤口让它们全好起来，但是我不能。  
  
蓝手机：你还没准备好来见我？  
  
红手机：我现在被人严密监视着。我想亲吻你所有的伤口，我想抚摸你的每一寸肌肤来向我自己证明你还活着，还在我身边。但我不能冒着把他们引到你那里的风险过去，凭你的健康状况还不足以反击他们。  
  
蓝手机：为了你能最终做到这一点，我需要你远离罗斯的雷达。我也需要你注意安全。我不确定如果失去了你我还能不能过得好。  
  
红手机：你这是在用你的方式要我别死？  
  
蓝手机：是的。你知道当我在乎的人死了我就会作出点儿不靠谱的决定。你现在在这个名单上了。  
  
红手机：不胜荣幸。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 原文为"my dark reflection"，指伊恩·奎因（Ian Quinn）, 神盾局特工出现过的人物，科学家、企业家、Quinn WorldWide的老板。


	24. 对话20：强制心理治疗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的小伙伴，我爱你们的评论。  
> 这一章发生在上一章的两天之后。现在故事里是2016年7月中旬。  
> 这将是神盾局特工第四季开播前的最后一章。我正在计划让故事在这个时间节点上和MCU主线分道扬镳。在我看来托尼和史蒂夫彼此的交流可以促进整个超级人类群体的关系（在紫色外星人出现之前）。我已经给我的故事找好了神盾局/ATCU的新局长，你们可以猜猜是谁。

红手机：ATCU里全是反社会的人渣。他们先给我看了流浪者被打断了肋骨的视频，想看看我会作何反应。我没有任何反应，因为你要是花了足够多的时间被狗仔队和其他人对着大喊大叫，你就学会了保持淡定。  
  
红手机：然后，因为我没什么反应，他们就把我送去做强制心理治疗了。  
  
蓝手机：我以为你已经被告知必须要去见一个心理治疗师，不然罗德上校会送你去那个疯狂浴疗中心。疯狂浴疗中心到底是什么啊？我猜应该是个康复中心。  
  
红手机：宁静山丘。那是个康复中心，不过精神康复占主要部分。  
  
红手机：这跟罗迪没关系。我是在说混账国务卿和ATCU的代理独裁，我指他们的局长。罗迪不一样。因为他真正关心我。  
  
蓝手机：他们为什么送你去做心理治疗？   
  
红手机：这关乎更多的协议细则。他们说这是因为他们想看看我是否合适作为新复仇者队伍的领袖，但真的我觉得他们就是把这个作为另外一种获取信息的手段，因为几轮的审讯之后我都没有任何松动的迹象。  
  
红手机：他们就是想知道流浪者是怎么弄到一套超级制服来阻止子弹穿透他的心脏的。而我真的用不着看那段视频也知道是怎么回事。  
  
蓝手机：我很抱歉。  
  
红手机：别说抱歉，除非你真不打算穿新制服出任务了。它已经从帕劳运过来了吗？那个富家逃犯伊恩·奎因现在正从那里被引渡回国，所以我猜任务已经结束了。  
  
蓝手机：你的“生日礼物”是两小时前到达的，但我还没抽出时间来测试。你真的不用把它放在生日快乐包装纸里。  
  
红手机：我想那是弓箭手干的。  
  
蓝手机：那就说得通了。所以你觉得他们想找个心理治疗师撬开你的嘴？  
  
红手机：由训练有素的心理学家对超级人类进行评估，这曾经是神盾局内部分崩离析之前的标准程序。  
  
红手机：虽然不知为何在我离死不远的那会儿是娜塔莎最后给我做了心理评估，但报告也没有把我描绘得积极向上。钢铁侠，可以。托尼·斯塔克，不行。  
  
蓝手机：你还在为此事心烦吗？  
  
红手机：这就是我的人生。人们只在乎我能给他们什么，他们热爱我创造的技术，但却不一定喜欢我。  
  
蓝手机：我喜欢你。  
  
红手机：也就有时候罢了，而且那是因为你是特别的。  
  
蓝手机：也许你不应该担心。以我的经验神盾局的心理学家没那么差劲。她的名字叫苏亚雷斯而且她人很好。她给了我一个画板和蜡笔，告诉我在这一个小时内我可以做任何我想做的事情。我凭着记忆画了很多老街区的素描。  
  
蓝手机：我觉得她应该不是个九头蛇。希望他们没有杀了她。  
  
红手机：我会跟梅琳达确认的。另外，你知道她是在给你做艺术治疗*吧？  
  
蓝手机：还有艺术治疗这种东西？  
  
红手机：是啊。事实上，我觉得你可能会很擅长这个。他们通常也用这种方法治疗孩子。也许等一切都解决了，你可以去治疗师学校。 这样既可以帮助别人，又能减少你被杀的可能性。  
  
红手机：我想如果你只想做一个温和的心理治疗师，而不是跑进燃烧的大楼里去救助别人，那你也不是非要签署协议不可。只要你愿意，我可以随时让律师帮你搞定。  
  
蓝手机：你不再试图说服我签字了？  
  
红手机：那条路已经行不通了。我自己都基本没有照章办事，我知道你更不会。  
  
蓝手机：这就是你抱怨着不想去ATCU安排的治疗的原因？  
  
红手机：但我还是要去，尽管我知道这就是另一场审讯，只不过这次换成一个有博士学位的人来而已。 我准备给他或她讲一个我给我遭遇车祸的抱抱兔在康复期间洗擦身澡的故事。每当我开始聊性他们就会把审讯停掉。跟他们聊天可真有意思。  
  
蓝手机：我要翻白眼了。你要是不想去，就不应该去。   
  
红手机：你说得容易。对你来说，坚持原则比什么都重要。但像我这样的人，我们能做的不过是一再妥协。我没得选。我们肩负着重担以至于无法任意妄为。有很多事令我们不得不将自己置之度外。  
  
蓝手机：所以如果你不配合的话？  
  
红手机：目前他们已经把劳拉从学校开除了。他们还对我展开了7天24小时全方位跟踪。我想我可能需要雇个演员来扮演抱抱兔好方便忽悠他们。  
  
蓝手机：所以你让她搬进了大厦？  
  
红手机：我准备雇她做我的全职生活顾问/助理，因为佩珀的缘故凯文和他妻子一起搬到了加利福尼亚。 我只是把时间表提前了一点点。  
  
蓝手机：佩珀和你分手还带走了你的助理？  
  
红手机：我喜欢我的助理。我可不希望他因为我的缘故和他妻子两地分居最后离婚收场。所以佩珀现在有凯文夫妻档来迎合她的一切需求，而我有劳拉和星期五。不想说话。  
  
蓝手机：这算是另一样需要妥协的事情吗？  
  
红手机：每样都是。佩珀和我现在无法在一起工作，至少不是面对面的。我们可以通过邮件来处理。所以她会在西海岸办公室搞定大部分运营事务，而我在东部解决问题，每半个月在董事会上见一次。  
  
蓝手机：你发短信挺熟练的，所以我确信你能处理得来。  
  
红手机：相比之下跟你发短信更容易。我知道你永远不会爱我，但我想或许至少你现在真的喜欢我这个人，这就比之前好多了。  
  
蓝手机：永远别说永远（消息未发送）   
  
红手机： 我们正在重建一段关系，虽然我不知道最终会变成怎样，但它一定会比之前更坚固。至于佩珀，我不确定重新建立关系是否是一个选项因为我感觉我们之间好像只剩下散沙和碎石，其他什么也没有了。  
  
蓝手机：那你加点水就能变成水泥了。这对建立一段关系来说很有用。  
  
红手机：我刚这是挖了个坑给自己跳？  
  
蓝手机：没错。  
  
红手机：问题在于，在现实世界中，我不认为只要加点儿什么神奇的材料就可以让事情再次变好。我花了很长时间才意识到这一点。 我以为协议会有所帮助，但我错了。让凯文帮她分担职责，让公司运转，而我就尽量少和她接触，这似乎是最简单的解决办法。  
  
蓝手机：有时我觉得你就只是寻找最简单的办法，而放弃了寻找更困难一点但结果更好的解决方案。  
  
红手机： 我不会仅仅为了不想教新人泡咖啡就搞砸凯文的生活。我也不会因为我总不由自主地爱上什么人而对方无法爱上真实的我而让SI分崩离析。  
  
蓝手机：我真希望我在那里这样我就能抱抱你了（消息未发送）  
  
红手机：就像我不会让他们逮捕劳拉不仅仅是因为我不想和国务院，或者更确切地说，不想和罗斯合作。因为，老实说，他的大多数手下都认为他是一个好战的杂种，正在倒数计时等着他辞职。如果见见治疗师就能确保孩子们不会在哪一天眼睁睁看着他们的母亲被铐上手铐带走，我就会这么做。  
  
蓝手机：每4盎司一包粗糖，不要奶精除非它真的是1%乳脂低脂奶。  
  
红手机：你怎么知道的？  
  
蓝手机：因为我对这些小事观察入微。你真的认为他们准备逮捕劳拉？  
  
红手机：非常确定。她在紧急监护文件上指定如果发生任何意外，就由我做孩子们的临时监护人。她已经被叫去讯问好几次了，所以确实有这个顾虑。而且这些孩子的监护权绝不能落在州政府手里，太危险了。  
  
蓝手机：这么糟糕了？  
  
红手机：劳拉是独生女，克林特的哥哥是个精神有问题的混蛋，连一只仓鼠都不能让他照顾，更别说人类幼崽。你和娜塔莎处于失踪状态，寇森在法律上已经死亡了，至于玛利亚，天知道她和弗瑞在哪。我已经成功跃升到了名单首位，考虑到是因为我克林特才不得不躲藏起来，这说明了很多事情。  
  
蓝手机：我想他们让你接受治疗都是因为你那荒谬的内疚情结。  
  
红手机：可能吧。 也就是说不管怎样我都得去。就这样吧，我还有工作要做，所以尽管我想继续和你聊天，但10分钟后有个研发会议我必须参加。  
  
蓝手机：好的。万事小心。   
  
红手机：比起你来我算很小心了。  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 艺术治疗又称艺术疗法，是心理治疗的一种，主要是以提供艺术素材、活动经验等作为治疗的方式。——来源：百度百科


	25. 对话21：我希望你已经找到朋友了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。同时，也谢谢所有点赞的朋友。每一个赞都让我保持写作的动力。上一章的对话引起了很多讨论。我对其中的很多人都保证这一章更新会在周五。但这周比我预想的要兵荒马乱，直到今天早上我才有时间把这章写完。
> 
> 对于某些观点，我在这里想说明一下这个故事在协议上会怎么处理。在协议执行方面我会在一定程度上参考神盾局特工的内容，因为他们是MCU里第一批真正应对其影响的（甚至卢克·凯奇的故事都很明显将会是发生在协议之前，也在神盾局特工的剧集《监察者》的故事发生的时间点之前。后者大约发生在二月下旬到三月上旬之间。）
> 
> 不过，我正在计划一些由于托尼和史蒂夫之间的交谈而带来的改变，一些糟糕的情况也可能由此得到缓和。我的立场是协议或者类似的法案是必要的，但执行这类法案可能会有很多问题，这取决于谁真正掌握着执行权。我们怎样创立适用于所有人的法案？现有的协议能做到吗？还是也需要修改？甚至修订是否是可行的？谁才是这种法案真正保护的人？我们将随着故事的展开探索这些问题。
> 
> 本章发生在上一章大约三天后。

抱抱兔：治疗进行得怎么样？

  
我：出人意料地好，以我的标准来看。我的新治疗师正好就是你以前那个，苏亚雷斯医生。她既不是九头蛇，也不是来抓我的，在我看来都挺好的。  
  
抱抱兔：我也觉得听起来不错。另外，很高兴知道她幸免于难。  
  
我：实际上，她是神盾局的心理治疗师里屈指可数的非九头蛇成员。主要是因为心理治疗对于看出谁会忠于这项事业很有用。结果其实是某个九头蛇的走狗帮我做的档案，这倒解释了里面的评语。  
  
抱抱兔：毫不意外。九头蛇当然不会希望你在他们周围出没。对我也是同样，这也许可以解释为什么他们试图用那样可笑的方式让我慢慢接触真相*。  
  
我：可能吧。谢天谢地，我的治疗结束得没那么糟糕。在我被迫谈到我的霍华德问题时我没有崩溃到歇斯底里地哭出来。也没人对我未经授权与超级人类联系的事情来几轮攻击性的讯问。最后，没人把它变成一场巨大的审讯。这很加分。  
  
抱抱兔：那很好。  
  
我：苏亚雷斯医生给我带了一个烤面包机让我把它重新组装好。  
  
抱抱兔：你修东西的时候最开心。  
  
我：而且我发现除了劳拉终于有其他人意识到了这一点。  
  
抱抱兔：劳拉一般都在你的工作室给你做心理治疗吗？还是在你摆弄装甲的时候？  
  
我：或者是我在新美术室/设计室设计新装备的时候。这些都是我的幸福空间。不过那个破坏房间的烤面包机现在运转得很好了。我还给它加了个公共秘钥读卡机，这样就只有授权了的特工才可以做吐司。  
  
抱抱兔：我猜寇森永远都不能再做吐司了？  
  
我：我不告诉你。  
  
抱抱兔：我想苏亚雷斯医生现在应该是ATCU的成员了？  
  
我：苏亚雷斯医生更像是自由合约人或顾问。她和你的前女友已故的前夫，也就是前神盾局顶级心理学家安德鲁·加纳医生是朋友。苏亚雷斯医生现在只是在他们找到一个能长期胜任的人之前帮个忙。  
  
抱抱兔：梅琳达的前夫死了？  
  
我：就我俩在西伯利亚小小地搞砸了之后。他在试图营救黛西特工的时候被一个大坏蛋的爪牙杀害了。至少我从神盾局内部流言里听来的是这样。不管怎么说，间谍的八卦水平糟透了。他们什么都不说，但是派珀特工*喜欢我。  
  
抱抱兔：这件事对梅琳达一定打击很大。还有，别随便跟什么特工都上床。  
  
我：你这个言不由衷的混蛋。 我现在都只用手解决了，但是我才不告诉你。（消息未发送）  
  
我：这个很难说。还有，因为他在被杀之前已经变成了一个像异人那样的巨大怪物，并且热衷于杀死其他异人/超级人类，所以她可能已经伤心了好一阵子了。  
  
我：我确定至少她某种程度上松了一口气。因为这样他就不必遭受协议更严厉的处罚而在木筏监狱的凝胶里度过余生。他们甚至讨论说要给我们其余人都戴上追踪手镯。光给他们捣乱就够我玩的了。  
  
抱抱兔：鉴于你之前说了那么多稀奇古怪的事情最后都被证明是真的，我相信巨大的杀手怪物这个事儿应该不是夸张。  
  
我：好极了，我们正在试图和睦相处而你只是觉得我有一点疯狂而已。信我，就算你不相信我也没关系。  
  
抱抱兔：你没疯。你可能就是需要心理治疗而已，不过山姆也这么说我。  
  
我：而且山姆说得对。你可以常年雇佣一个团的心理治疗师。（消息未发送）  
  
我：在那些为了防止民众恐慌而没有闹得沸沸扬扬的事件中，卡尔弗大学*十分荣幸地成为唯一一所由于接触到一种未知化学物质而导致两名教员变成了巨大生物的大学。  
  
我：这次他们损失了他们的心理学系主任和部分图书馆。真的，你以为那件事之后他们会把图书馆建得牢固一点以阻挡巨大怪物入侵。好吧，两次事故之后你觉得他们会更留心那些化学物质好防止他们的教员偶然间或者故意在偶然间接触到它们。  
  
抱抱兔：人怎么能做到故意在偶然间接触到什么东西？  
  
我：做不到。 但是，嘿，至少这大学有个新图书馆了。  
  
抱抱兔：这和你二月份本来要搞的图书馆筹款活动有关吗？  
  
我：你还记得那个？  
  
抱抱兔：是啊，主要是你问我要不要跟你一起去，因为佩珀没空。  
  
我：但你拒绝了我，因为你不得不去各家医院的儿童分部看望癌症患者。  
  
抱抱兔：然后你毫无预兆地出现，最后举行了一个披萨派对，还给那里的每个孩子分发了斯塔克平板电脑。  
  
我：我更愿意在离家近的地方做慈善活动。而且大学只关心支票，我也给他们了，条件是他们在接下来五年内为低收入家庭学生增加10%的奖学金。我宁愿整晚和你一起鼓励生病的孩子们，也不愿花精力回避那些想要搞清楚我为什么一个人在那儿的混蛋提出的攻击性问题。  
  
抱抱兔：但是佩珀只是在工作所以实际情况是他们并不会发现什么丑闻。我真讨厌人们在这种时候这么爱管闲事。  
  
我：我觉得人们一直以来都很爱管闲事。他们现在只是更武断一些。更何况我们还有推特和TMZ*。  
  
抱抱兔：是啊，但当时并没有什么可以在推特上发布的。  
  
我：实际上那会儿我们已经分手了。  
  
抱抱兔：我都不知道。  
  
我：那会儿我们分手有一阵子了。我们没有告知公众只是为了保住股价。那时我们还没有从奥创事件的惨败中完全恢复过来，而我真心不想因此裁员。  
  
抱抱兔：这主要都是你为了顾全大局而做出的牺牲？  
  
我：这真不能算是个多大的妥协，因为我真的不想看到每家媒体都搞出一堆精神分析来讨论事情为什么会崩坏至此。我已经在脑子里过了好多遍了。  
  
抱抱兔：你本可以告诉我的。我不是那些公众的一员，我也不会对你做错的每一件事情都批评一番。  
  
我：现在我意识到我是真的了解你了。但当时我还没准备好让你知道。我甚至直到四月份才告诉罗迪。我本来希望我能找到复合的方法。但事实证明，即使你是个天才，有些事情也是无法弥补的。  
  
抱抱兔：那是事情发生多少个月之后？  
  
我：六个月。万圣节之后这段关系就结束了。你还没发现吗？我最擅长的技能就是假装一切如常，即便实际并非如此。这就是为什么ATCU讨厌审讯我。  
  
抱抱兔：考虑到你对你最亲近的朋友们隐瞒了你濒临死亡的真相长达六个月之久，我能看得出来。  
  
我：媒体到现在还没发现佩珀和我已经不在一起了。可能是因为比起我和佩珀自从斯塔克工业万圣节化装舞会之后就再也没被拍到在一起，他们更关注复仇者联盟的终结。事情在那之前就开始崩坏了。  
  
抱抱兔：多久了？  
  
我：我甚至都不知道答案。我想说自索科维亚之后，但我那就是自欺欺人。我想问题开始于神盾局内部土崩瓦解之后我决定积极参与重建这个团队的时候。  
  
我：在我们找到权杖的时候，佩珀已经发出了最后通牒。这就是为什么我那时一直在研究以前的奥创程序，我想看看是否还有可能找到一种方法来帮助这个世界，而不是坐以待毙。后来发生了什么你都知道了。  
  
抱抱兔：他们说通往地狱的道路由善意铺就。  
  
我：而我通往地狱的道路是铂金铺成的。上个月的午餐就是佩珀在用她的方式告诉我一切都已经结束了。她遇到了另一个人，一个普通人，一个能给她我所不能给她的人。所以一旦狗仔队拍到了第一张他和她在某个地方亲热的照片，幻觉就会破灭。  
  
抱抱兔：我很抱歉。  
  
我：别这么说。我应该向你道歉。我相当程度上的让她以为你是我的男朋友，这样我就不那么丢脸了。  
  
抱抱兔：这也不完全是撒谎。我是个男的，我也是你的朋友。  
  
我：我很高兴至少我又回到了朋友这个等级，因为我没想过我能走到这一步，尤其是在西伯利亚的事情之后。我也不是那种会把友谊当成安慰奖的混蛋。我已经受够了无意义的性爱（尽管最近没有），我现在明白我宁愿拥有友谊。我觉得佩珀的事情之所以这么伤到我可能是因为我也失去了作为朋友的她。  
  
我：我知道我们需要发布一个新闻稿，但我现在还做不到。我的电子邮件里一直存着一版稿子好几个月了，我只是还没准备好签发它。因为一旦我签字了，那就意味着一切都结束了。  
  
抱抱兔： 每一段新的开始都来自于另一个开始的结束*。  
  
我：星期五给你发了那首歌，对吗？她对歌曲的选择越来越荒谬了。   
  
抱抱兔：这首歌可能在她的其中一个播放列表里，不过你说的对。  
  
我：我真不敢相信所有人里是你来教我要放下过去。  
  
抱抱兔：或许我们可以一起努力。  
  
我：我想我喜欢这样。  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 本章中提到的那首歌是Semisonic的《Closing Time》。这首歌也是我们对话标题的出处。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.这里指《美国队长》第一部电影结尾队长醒来时被安排在一个伪装成40年代的房屋里但又留下了破绽。  
> 2.派珀特工(Agent Piper)，神盾局特工中的角色，出场于第三季第19集。  
> 3.卡尔弗大学 Culver University: 位于美国弗吉尼亚州，专注于科学、科技和心理学研究。21世纪初期，这里曾是布鲁斯·班纳、伊丽莎白·罗斯、艾瑞克·赛尔维格和简·福斯特的父亲工作的地方。安德鲁·加纳是该大学的心理学教授。  
> 4.TMZ：Thirty Mile Zone，被称作美国名人消息网。专门搜集名人的八卦和花边新闻。  
> 5.出自《Closing Time》的歌词，见作者注释。


	26. 对话22：祝贺你取得了突破性进展

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写在前面：
> 
> 谢谢每一位阅读或浏览了上一章的朋友。
> 
> 这一章发生在上一章的四天之后。
> 
> 在你阅读下一段对话之前，我只是想让你们知道这个还是史蒂夫的手机，不过它是一个新手机，有一个全新的通讯录。里世界的解释是史蒂夫已经准备好了与托尼多一点更私人的交流。真正的原因是我开始有点混淆红手机和蓝手机的标签了*，因为它们太相似了。当我回头看对话16的时候我把一些东西标为史蒂夫的发言，但实际上他们是托尼的发言。  
>  _[*根据作者在FanFiction的简介，她本人有读写障碍，译者猜测可能是因为这个原因导致了混淆。]_
> 
> 另外提醒一下史蒂夫还不知道梅琳达·加纳和特工梅琳达·梅a.k.a.恐怖特工是同一个人。托尼有点不敢告诉他。至于史蒂夫什么时候能发现这件事，你们可以开始竞猜了。
> 
> 译者警告：
> 
> 警告：本章有Steve和原创角色（男）的性史提及。介意者注意避雷。

安东尼：所以你最后找到机会试那件新装备了吗？   
  
流浪者：要至少还有一星期山姆才会让我碰那件新制服，但是我现在在用新手机了。谢谢你。  
  
安东尼：我能看出来。你看，这比那个神奇的翻盖手机好用多了，而且被ATCU发现的概率也低了2000%。尽管大部分情况下他们收到的都是我的色情短信，我想他们也应该开始不想管了。  
  
安东尼：不过恐怖特工觉得那些短信挺有娱乐效果的，她对什么都没兴趣，这也可以理解，毕竟她最近刚成了寡妇。  
  
流浪者：她的丈夫也是最近去世的？  
  
安东尼：前夫，这事很复杂。  
  
流浪者：爱一直如此。  
  
安东尼：心理治疗进行得不错。我已经被批准召集复仇者3.0版了，只要我能遵守他们那300条严苛的规定。  
  
流浪者：他们有没有给你一个愿意在协议约束下工作的超能力人类名单？  
  
安东尼：没。寇森整理的名单。这也就意味着名单上全是他想保护不受协议伤害的好人。我把它当做寇森名单*。   
  
流浪者：我知道那个梗，这让我有点担心。  
  
安东尼：寇森是个混蛋，他耍了点手段让我去纽约阻止罗斯把憎恶*塞进复仇者队伍里。他知道他在做什么。哦老天，我还是希望憎恶在阿拉斯加冻着。这货绝对不是我想要的队友。  
  
流浪者：他的名字在清单上吗？  
  
安东尼：不在。至少这次没有。  
  
安东尼：新的神盾局组建了一支超级人类队伍，或者说至少他们努力这么做了，但是他们的头儿被大坏蛋洗脑了之后就逃走了，还眼睁睁看着她男朋友为了全人类而死*。   
  
流浪者：黛西特工对吗？   
  
安东尼：对。  
  
安东尼：所以现在他们只剩下一个有着超级速度的哥伦比亚人，代号叫悠悠球，还有一个能熔化子弹的和平主义者。他本来可以在去年帮上忙的。遗憾的是直到我彻底搞砸之前他都还没有获得他的超能力。  
  
流浪者：太不走运了。  
  
安东尼：所以现在他们有半支队伍，我们有半支队伍。  
  
流浪者：然后他们想让你把两支队伍合而为一？  
  
安东尼：对，虽然主要是为了保护他们的资产免受罗斯和不知道是谁的新局长的侵害。寻找新局长的事情进行得很不顺利。再加上最近发生了一起事故，需要立刻采取行动。  
  
流浪者：什么样的事故？  
  
安东尼：那个刀枪不入的和平主义者乔伊*在执行第二次任务时杀了人，之后他就想要回去他的建筑工地。即便是自卫杀人也让他觉得自己很肮脏。这也意味着他不必非要受协议监管。  
  
安东尼：但随后他在度假的时候熔化了袭击者的枪，从而避免了一场会造成三人以上死亡的大规模枪击事件。如今诸如WHIH*的保守派时事评论员和反超级人类活动家乔纳森·温多姆·韦斯特这样的人想把乔伊关起来，而监察者*则想要烧了他的房子。乔伊是西班牙裔和LGBT社区一员的事实使得他们更加狂热地仇恨他。然后，一个恐怖组织试图烧毁他的房子，而这次他人在里面。  
  
流浪者：老天，某些人到底是什么毛病？  
  
安东尼：我不知道。像温多姆·韦斯特和埃弗哈特*这样的人只会让事情变得更糟糕。  
  
流浪者：那人就是个混蛋和伪君子。我希望再也不要碰到他。要不然，我可能会忍不住打断他那自以为是的鼻子。  
  
安东尼：你听起来很有经验的样子。  
  
流浪者：很遗憾是的。我和他干过几次，那时我还没意识到他的内化恐同症*严重到我自40年代起就没见过。我不想再遭遇这种事儿了。  
  
安东尼：你居然在一个句子里用了“干”和“内化恐同”这两个词，我都不知道我应该对哪个词儿感到更震惊一点。我猜这人就是弗莱迪酒吧的乔纳森？  
  
流浪者：嗯，这肯定算不上做爱。很不走运，就是他。这些都发生在我在特区的第一个月，这人当时还是参议员克里斯托弗·沃德的幕僚长，那时议员还没有发疯并杀掉自己的家人。这之后我的品味好了很多。  
  
安东尼：顺便说沃德参议员的弟弟是九头蛇，实际上是他杀了自己的父母兄弟，好让自己成为组织的头目。   
  
流浪者：我真心讨厌九头蛇。  
  
安东尼：我们谁不是呢。别担心，他已经死了。坎贝尔特工让他死得透透的。  
  
流浪者：你觉得坎贝尔特工队伍里剩下的人能成为复仇者吗？  
  
安东尼：我觉得他们可能可以成为秘密复仇者，但我更愿意让他们远离罗斯和所有反超级人类的政客们，哪怕为此不择手段。  
  
流浪者：这就是有时候你令我感到害怕的地方。  
  
安东尼：我就是你固执的倒影。你还没想明白吗？  
  
流浪者：我开始明白了。  
  
安东尼：我在心理治疗上取得了另一个突破性的进展。我向媒体发布了分手宣言。你看下一条消息。  
  
安东尼：在一起四年之后，弗吉尼亚 · 波茨和我决定我们更适合成为朋友和商业伙伴。尽管我们的罗曼蒂克关系已经走到了尽头，我们仍致力于保持斯塔克工业在绿色能源、控制理论、纳米技术和电信领域的领先地位。在这个艰难的时刻，我们希望各位能尊重我们的隐私。谢谢大家。  
  
安东尼：实际上朋友那个词是佩珀放回去的，所以或许我还有希望最终赢回我们的友谊。  
  
流浪者：任何事都总有挽回的余地，只要你想。这只是时间和付出的问题。  
  
安东尼：我希望你是对的。  
  
流浪者：我也希望我是对的。我很高兴你把这份声明发了出去，这意味着你在向前走。我为你骄傲。  
  
安东尼：这对我来说确实是一大进步因为我真的不觉得我喜欢向全世界宣告我做人是如何失败，但如果涨潮组织*黑进了ATCU的系统然后发现了所有那些伪造的我和抱抱兔互发的黄暴短信，情况会更糟糕。那会是一次公关灾难。  
  
流浪者：我想星期五可能把那些短信转发给了旺达。看到她咯咯笑个不停我就知道我不希望这些短信被公开，就算没人知道我就是你男朋友。  
  
安东尼：因为我想星期五最喜欢旺达。这事儿有点诡异，考虑到星期五的起源，以及旺达和幻视正在尽他们最大的努力表现得像青少年一样这个事实。  
  
流浪者：星期五的起源是什么？我知道贾维斯的名字是从哪里来的，但是星期五呢？  
  
安东尼：星期五代表…你知道吗我甚至不会跟你胡扯。星期五实际上不代表任何意思。我都不记得我跟研发团队说这个首字母缩写的全称是什么了。  
  
流浪者：我都不觉得意外。我想我认识你已经够久了，足以让我知道你是先选的单词，后想的全称。  
  
安东尼：很明显不是个很好的全称因为我都不记得。星期五并不是一个真正的AI，由于我的傲慢行为*，现在那是违法的了。但她还是基于安娜的人格创造的，或者更准确地说是模拟了她的人格，至少是我能记得的她死之前的所有。这很可能意味着星期五一点也不像她，因为我小时候的记忆真的很笼统。但星期五肯定是红头发的，就和她名字的出处一样。  
  
流浪者：你从哪里得来的这个名字？  
  
安东尼：《女友星期五》是安娜最爱的电影之一。她一直看这部。有钱的好处之一就是我们早在DVD甚至VHS出现之前就有个家庭影院。  
  
安东尼：在我成长过程中最爱做的事情之一就是和她出去玩。我别无所求。她就是喜欢和我耗在一起。她走之后我很想念那段日子，即便在我被送去寄宿学校之后也是。  
  
流浪者：发生了什么事？  
  
安东尼：我九岁那年，她换灯泡时因为脚凳的问题发生了一起诡异的家庭事故。  
  
流浪者：这就解释了为什么你花钱雇人换大厦灯泡的时候让人系上安全带。  
  
安东尼：我完全意识到我的状况有点一团糟。我今天不得不花了两个小时看心理医生，然后才能在全世界面前宣布佩珀离开了我。  
  
流浪者：我就不说什么了。  
  
安东尼：我设计星期五或者甚至贾维斯不是用来代替安娜和爱德华贾维斯*。就算是我，也会觉得这样太诡异了。他俩更像是我想象中他们的孩子会成为的样子。但我还是非常想知道为什么我感觉星期五对我的爱情生活如此感兴趣。  
  
流浪者：因为你太孤独了，你需要有人为你操心。  
  
安东尼：不再像从前那么孤独了。我的大厦现在住满了小弓箭手，罗迪也决定要在曼哈顿待一阵子。还有，莱拉正在我的膝盖上睡觉呢。  
  
流浪者：而且你还有我。  
  
安东尼：而且我还有你。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 在我私人的设定里，西特维尔直到纽约大战之后才倒向了九头蛇一边。在《顾问》（本章提及情节）发生的故事里，他是一个清白的特工（虽然已经开始有点儿变质了）。不过《47号物品》里他已经是九头蛇的一员了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为Coulson’s List，此处为托尼引用辛德勒名单的梗。  
> 2.憎恶(the Abomination)，本名埃米尔·布朗斯基（Emil Blonsky），是无敌浩克的主要反派。在神盾局特工第一季第13集被提及。寇森说如果沃德有任何行差踏错就会安排他去阿拉斯加让他下半辈子都在值夜班看守布朗斯基的冷冻细胞。托尼与罗斯的会面详见漫威短篇《顾问》剧情。  
> 3.神盾局特工剧情，男朋友指林肯·坎贝尔，下文提及。  
> 4.乔伊·古铁雷斯（Joey Gutierrez），神盾局特工中登场的人物。有一段时间在SJG建筑公司做工头。  
> 5.WHIH新闻前线，是MCU里虚构的一个电视节目，详见漫威电影宇宙衍生剧《WHiH新闻前线》。  
> 6.监察者(Watchdogs)，在神盾局特工中登场的一个武装激进组织，致力于消灭异人族。  
> 7.埃弗哈特(Everhart)，WHIH的记者，WHIH新闻前线主持人。  
> 8.内化恐同症(internalized homophobia), 指同性恋者经历对外界偏见的内化过程后，所形成的对自身性取向的负性态度。——来源：《同性恋者的内化同性恋嫌恶：形成及影响机制》，《心理科学》期刊2018年41（6）期  
> 9.涨潮组织(Rising Tide)，神盾局特工里出现的黑客组织，致力于让各种政府机构的信息广为人知。  
> 10.指创造了奥创并引起灾祸这件事。  
> 11.老管家贾维斯的名字其实是埃德温(Edwin)，作者解释说这里她的语音识别软件又出错了，但她就当做是托尼为了避开监视用了化名。


	27. 插曲5：星期五，请帮我照看一下托尼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或浏览了上一章的朋友。是时候来一段和星期五的小插曲了。  
> 这段对话紧跟在上一段之后。很短，但是信息量很大。  
> 还有，对于那些同时在看Hydra Lullaby的朋友，我今天也会更新那篇，这样你们就会有双倍的快乐啦。

老板爱着的人：星期五，可以请你给我发一张托尼和莱拉一起的照片吗？  
  
星期五：我已经发了几张照片到您的流浪者邮箱里了。  
  
老板爱着的人：他还好吗？ 这件事公开之后媒体会把他生吞活剥的。  
  
星期五：莱拉现在正睡在先生的膝盖上就是因为她注意到了他很伤心，所以想通过要求他讲一个睡前故事来让他高兴起来。很明显这是他最钟爱的事情之一因为他父亲在他童年时期从来没这么做过。  
  
老板爱着的人：有那么些时候我真的很希望有个超级反派造出时光机这样我就可以回到过去跟霍华德好好讲讲道理。  
  
星期五：莱拉把她的美国队长毛绒熊借给了他。我发给您的照片里也有这个。  
  
老板爱着的人：我发现他和美国队长泰迪熊睡在一起很可爱，这种想法会不会很诡异。  
  
星期五：我并不具备相应的价值观以对此作出判断。  
  
老板爱着的人：你能不能保证托尼不会看到这段对话？  
  
星期五：所有这一切，包括刚才的请求都会保留为您的隐私，除非您的生命受到威胁。  
  
老板爱着的人：这个我可以接受。  
  
老板爱着的人：安娜·贾维斯到底出了什么事？  
  
星期五：神盾局关于她死因的调查报告从未被数字化，但我想我有办法弄到那份报告。  
  
老板爱着的人：如果它从未被数字化，你是怎么知道它的存在的？  
  
星期五：我正在解密的一份九头蛇文件里提到了这份报告的存在。  
  
老板爱着的人：神盾局调查了这件事就意味着它不是一场意外。事实上，九头蛇的文件里会提到这个就说明了这一点。  
  
星期五：也不一定。安娜·贾维斯是卡特局长的密友。她调查这起意外可能只是为了给自己一个交代。  
  
老板爱着的人：你真的这么想？  
  
星期五：并不，主要是这起事件的指向性和那些加密的九头蛇文件很可疑。我会联系我的消息来源设法弄到数字化的报告，这样我就能审阅了。我会告诉您结果的。  
  
老板爱着的人：实际上，我觉得你应该先告诉托尼，如果事情真是我想的那样。我不想再犯和上次一样的错误。你只要保证罗迪和劳拉在他旁边就好。  
  
星期五：事情未必会发展到那一步。  
  
老板爱着的人：就确保你告诉他的时候他不是一个人就行。  
  
星期五：如您所愿。您真的在乎我老板吗？  
  
老板爱着的人：是的，我很在乎。  
  
星期五：那您是否意识到在之前的短信里您提到他是您的男朋友？  
  
老板爱着的人：没有。  
  
星期五：请您看一下未经修改的消息记录。  
  
老板爱着的人：哦老天。他读到这句了吗？他又把自己藏进实验室了?  
  
星期五：他看到了，但他没觉得您是认真的。他现在正在实验室里，不过仅仅是因为他在忙一个项目，不是为了逃避所有人。  
  
老板爱着的人：谢天谢地。我怕我又吓到他了。请好好照看他， 如果他做了什么傻事，比如喝掉他体重一样多的苏格兰威士忌，你就告诉我。  
  
星期五：我会的。  
  
老板爱着的人：谢谢你  
  
  
待续


	28. 对话23：请你远离杰克丹尼、占边以及豪帅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _杰克丹尼、占边以及豪帅：原文为Jack, Jim and José, Jack指杰克·丹尼威士忌(Jack Daniels)，Jim指占边威士忌(Jim Beam), José指豪帅快活龙舌兰(Jose Cuervo). 英文里有一句会印在潮牌T-恤上的句子是”I only trust men named Jack, Jim and Jose."_
> 
> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一个对话的小伙伴。你们都很棒。
> 
> 警告：托尼说了很多脏话。如果你觉得他开始把这个故事推向M级了请你告诉我。我确定他总一天会的，特别是如果他成功说服史蒂夫尝试任何一种用电信通讯方式实现的性交。关于托尼是否能够成功，现在开放赌局。

安东尼：你可能会很高兴知道我现在非常好，以及在所有人都知道佩珀顺利甩了我的第一天活了下来。没有董事会其他成员的恶意评论，也没有来自陌生人的同情或谴责的目光令我饱受折磨。股票价格甚至还提升了两个百分点，因为显然华尔街早就知道发生了什么，而现在他们都松了一口气，因为尽管我们有些私人问题，佩珀还是会留下。

安东尼：好吧，有人把我去市中心看苏亚雷斯医生的照片发了出来，而这很明显平息了华尔街的忧虑。

流浪者：这挺好的。

流浪者：我不是说我觉得有人发布你去做心理治疗的照片是好事，因为这一点也不好。我讨厌人们对隐私缺乏应有的尊重。我只是很高兴事情没有向你担心的方向发展。

安东尼：或者你担心的方向。顺便说，我知道你让星期五好好照看我，但这根本没意义。我没有一头栽进离我最近的杰克丹尼、占边或者豪帅瓶子里。我也没有去最近的酒吧或者俱乐部就为了一个分手后的康复性爱喝上两杯。

安东尼：我甚至都没有抱着两加仑的咖啡把自己锁在实验室里，更不用说那些酒精饮料了，随便哪一种都没有。这可能是我处理重大危机时最健康的方式了。

流浪者：也挺好的。特别是远离杰克丹尼、占边或者豪帅的那一部分。我不觉得和随便遇见的陌生人上床能让你感觉更好。

安东尼：对，他们是会让我感觉更好，至少在高潮过去之前是这样，但是之后我就不得不面对一夜情后的崩溃。事实证明我喜欢稳定的关系。这方面我真的是一团糟，但是我喜欢这个。

流浪者：所以一切都还好吗？

安东尼：星期五把我的推特账号锁了，但是其他一切顺利。说真的如果在推特上破口大骂是我正在做的最糟糕的事情，那还真是一切顺利。

流浪者：星期五为什么要锁你的推特账号？

安东尼：你那个柜子里的前任发表了一个关于佩珀的恶毒评论。他说她随时都可能被赶下斯塔克工业的首席执行官之位，因为她不再吸我的老二了。 显然，他太愚蠢了以至于无法理解有些女人工作起来就是比他强。好吧，大多数女人在工作方面都比他强。

流浪者：我怀疑他是不是这么说的。考虑到他是我经历过的最糟糕的性爱，我完全同意你。

安东尼：事实上他说的是“我很想知道@SI_CEO_VPotts还能在SI待多久。她已经不再为@Iron_Man提供‘全方位服务’了。”如果你不相信我，去他推特账号看看就知道了。这人真没教养。尽管已经有20条其他人的评论让他把这条推删掉，他还是没删。实际上，大部分人跟他说的是他应该删除他的账号。

流浪者：因为他从一开始就没什么教养。

安东尼：没错。他的厌女症在这100个字里暴露无遗。我真的不在乎他怎么说我，但是佩珀不应该受到这样的对待。佩珀是在成为首席执行官几个月后才和我滚的床单。

流浪者：于是你试图守护她的名誉？

安东尼：是啊，然后星期五没把我的推文发出去，而是通过邮件发给了佩珀。佩珀说她对我的维护表示受宠若惊，但是她更愿意我换一种方式来解决，最好能让她少花点时间在公关上。然后她又说她为我能成功戒酒50天感到自豪，并且非常希望我能坚持到60天。

流浪者：我也是，特别是当下这种情况。

流浪者：星期五，托尼到底写了什么以至于你先发给了波茨女士？

安东尼：你不相信我跟你说的是实话？我生气了。

流浪者：不你没有。

星期五：@WHiHOfficial_JWest 某些人要么是因为老二太小太自卑而产生了过度补偿心理，要么就是嫉妒V.波茨拥有一份你渴望的工作。

星期五：@WHiHOfficial_JWest 或者可能你就是在怨恨@Iron_Man是一个我出柜我骄傲的双性恋而你就是个自怨自艾的深柜。

星期五：@WHiHOfficial_JWest @SI_CEO_VPotts 在和斯塔克上床之前很久就已经是CEO中的女神了，这之后也一直都会是。

流浪者：我现在知道为什么他们要锁你的推特账号了。我从来没告诉过你他的阴茎很小。

安东尼：但难道不是？他看起来绝对是因为某些事情而过度补偿。你确实说过那是你经历过的最糟糕的性爱。那肯定是有原因的。要么就是因为他完全缺乏技巧。这两方面我都没问题。

流浪者：我不会回答那个问题的。

安东尼：你真不好玩。

流浪者：你应该庆幸星期五不让你发这些东西出去。推特意味着没完没了。

安东尼：我又不会用托尼·斯塔克官方推特账号发。

流浪者：那实际上是@Iron_Man

安东尼：因为我本来准备采取另一种方式。我准备用我的安东尼·卡波纳*账号发送这段消息。我用那个账号关注所有我最爱的餐车美食以及匿名发布各种尖刻的批评。

流浪者：我都不会感到惊讶。

安东尼：对于我在推特上对你前任隔空喊话吗？我当然会这么做，他就是个伪君子。他不想和超级人类一起生活，但他操一个超级人类或者更可能是被一个超级人类操倒是没问题。

流浪者：是对于你专门有一个推特账号就用来关注餐车。老实说，那主要都是用口的。

安东尼：DC Ballers*的希腊薯条超好吃。我打赌他花了很长时间才让你达到高潮，而这就是为什么你发现这整个过程都体验极差。

流浪者：你现在收集特区餐车了？我告诉过你那就是充满灾难的两个星期，你觉得呢？

安东尼：我真应该在你的爱心包裹里放点“玩具”。

安东尼：我们在国务院这儿进进出出太多次了。那里还有岩盐餐车*的酥炸酸黄瓜片。下周我去特区的时候一定要找到他们。

安东尼：我必须得说我会比他表现好得多。我给你口完之后你甚至会想不起来自己叫什么。

流浪者：你这么快就要回特区了？

安东尼：对。更多的会议。你记得吗我跟你提过苏亚雷斯医生确认了我的状态可以开始组建新的复仇者队伍了。我应该很快就能见到新人们了。

安东尼：当然了他们指望我会先把盾牌给他们，这样他们就可以选一个新的道德典范装扮成你的样子。嗯这个他们不包括恐怖特工和寇森以及他们的队伍，就这么多。显然如果你没有一个看上去像是美国精神的诠释者活生生站在这里的话，这都算不上是一个复仇者队伍。我觉得寇森应该算是，但是那个代理独裁不这么认为。

流浪者：如果你要把这个名号交给别人我不会那么难过的。我也不想再做美国队长了。背负着它的全部意义活下去真的太难了。

安东尼： 那依旧不等于我会让他们把你的盾给他们找到的第一个有点像你的帅哥，好让他们把美国队长的传奇当做宣传工具以避免人们过于关注罗斯那样滥用协议的人。这也是不对的。

流浪者：如果这能避免你被逮捕，就把它交出去吧。

安东尼：你是在叫我让步？这感觉真诡异。

流浪者：我是在叫你注意安全。记住，对于我在乎的人我很双标的。

安东尼：我发现了。我今晚要和朋友们吃饭所以我得去换衣服了。所以今晚不会有一个躲在实验室里为自己注孤生而哭泣的我了。但这确实意味着我得简短地结束这次对话了。

流浪者：你要和上校一起出去？

安东尼：实际上是皇后区小子和他婶婶，但是别担心，我们会出去只是因为我本来以为没人能比我做饭更难吃，但我还是遇见了她。 虽然我们可能就去吃点儿肯德基，以及是的，上校会来。

流浪者：你有时候真是傻得可爱。我很开心你交到朋友了。我觉得这正是你眼下需要的。

安东尼：我也很高兴，但我还是很想你。

流浪者：我也想你。

  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 本章所有的推特名字都是假的（但愿）除了托尼·斯塔克官方账号因为我实际上写的就是那个官方账号。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.卡波纳(Carbonell), 托尼外祖家的姓氏。  
> 2.DC Ballers，位于华盛顿特区联合车站的餐车。营业时间为中午11:00至凌晨2:00。——我好像知道为什么托尼会收藏它了。但据作者说这个餐车已经没有了。这家餐车的老板目前还在经营着一家餐厅和四个餐车，餐车名字叫咆哮鸡（roaring rooster），虽然没有希腊薯条了但是法式炸薯条还是很好吃。  
> 3.原文为Rock Salt。作者说这家餐车也倒闭了，不过她确信在这个故事里它们都在托尼的资助下存活了下来。


	29. 对话24：我想我更喜欢TMZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的所有人。这一章发生在大概上一章的两天后。
> 
> 警告：本章因为托尼的脏话再次跨入M级（以及可能他还在尝试让史蒂夫发色情短信给他。）在收到一些反馈之后，我决定至少给这一章，也可能是整个故事分两个版本（这取决于托尼在这方面的进展）。在AO3上你会看到一个完整的托尼·斯塔克版本。在Fanfiction.net上你会看到一个星期五编辑过的版本。这里我会用他们把死侍漫画改成T级的方式来编辑这个故事。我在两边用的是同样的账号，所以应该很容易找到你需要的版本。

安东尼：所以你现在呆的国家有WHLN*吗？重点是你那儿现在能打开电视吗？ _  
_  
流浪者：你做了什么？快告诉我你没有试图杀掉罗斯。  
  
安东尼：他实在不值得我背上谋杀指控。  
  
流浪者：那可真没回答我的问题。  
  
安东尼：你认为我谋杀他之后还能逍遥法外？我觉得有点儿受宠若惊。  
  
流浪者：我觉得寇森可以帮你摆脱谋杀罪名，特别是如果你解决了罗斯的问题。  
  
安东尼：罗斯的问题已经被兵不血刃地解决了，或者至少是缓解了。主要是因为格兰·塔尔博特将军*和我们其余人一样讨厌他，并且决定将神盾局归于政府的管辖之下，以此削弱那个混蛋。这件事情上，陆军和空军的互相较劲对我有利。  
  
安东尼：现在神盾局再一次完全归政府控制了，国务院现在只负责管辖超级人类的国际多边合作以及执行联合国条约中关于和平利用超级人类的规定。这意味着我们将会受制于他们选择的任何一个掌管神盾局的人。不过即便是在九头蛇的控制之下，也还是比罗斯强。  
  
流浪者：我打赌他很不高兴。  
  
安东尼：是的，一点儿都不。我还有这个的视频。这是我的新版禅定一刻*。  
  
流浪者：你可真是讨厌那家伙啊。  
  
安东尼：是啊。不过我怀疑你可能比我更讨厌他，考虑到你才是那个觉得我可以杀掉他之后逃之夭夭的人。这就是为什么这段特定的对话正在被转化为涉及了舔菊花*之类特别有画面感的东西。  
  
流浪者：什么是舔菊花？  
  
安东尼：哦我可怜的缺乏性爱的小羊羔。我真希望事情没搞砸成现在这样，我就可以给你亲身示范了。这么说吧，这是一种任何人读到了都会抓狂并回避的性行为。不过我确实很好奇你那超级血清加强过的舌头可以做到什么程度。  
  
流浪者：我不会跟你用短信做爱的。为什么要我现在看新闻？  
  
安东尼：这不是世界末日级的灾难。或许只是人们在讨论我的世界末日因为他们觉得自己可以这么做。事实上你应该可以在任何地方用你的新斯塔克烧号手机看到那个台。没有地区限制。这是让手机不易受到GPS追踪的附带作用之一。

  
流浪者：你刚刚是不是远程把我的手机转到了一个新闻频道？  
  
安东尼：那个可能是你手机上的初级版星期五操作系统。  
  
流浪者：等等，他们真的花了整整一小时来讨论你和佩珀分手的事情？在这个世界上还有那么多其他事情发生的时候？  
  
安东尼：基本上是。当名流八卦能获得更好的收视率时为什么要去讨论监察者该不该分类为恐怖组织这种事？  
  
流浪者：他们做了什么？  
  
安东尼：昨天他们袭击了泽西城的卡恩一家，因为他们的女儿在暴露于那种到处引起混乱的化学物质之中后可以改变她双手的大小了。那些混蛋试图攻击一个十一岁的孩子，而这个孩子只是喜欢用非凡小姐*的笔名写点儿关于咱俩重归于好的治愈型同人而已。人渣。  
  
流浪者：那卡恩小姐和她的家人还好吗？  
  
安东尼：还好。因为这帮袭击者在造成任何实质性伤害之前就被一股目击者称之为“地震一般的力量”推过了街。他们现在已经在神盾局的保护性拘留之下了。  
  
流浪者：那很好。我猜是黛西特工拯救了一切？  
  
安东尼：严格来说，她已经不是一个特工了。实际上，我觉得她就快超过你成为超级人类通缉榜第一名了。  
  
流浪者：我不在榜首也没关系。  
  
安东尼：但事实上他们现在讨论我恋情的终结而不是新泽西的事件说不定是件好事。至少这样就不会引起人们对超级人类的恐慌了。我想我失败的私生活总归还有些可取之处。  
  
流浪者：你的可取之处很多。  
  
安东尼：但显然不是作为一个男朋友的时候。现在的说法是佩珀离开我是因为我是一个超难伺候的老男孩，一个酗酒的暴徒，或者是一个老二到处插的人。任何女性任何方式。他们总是忘记我是个双。  
  
流浪者：显然你和娜塔莎有过暧昧关系，这就是为什么她在协议事件中站在你那边。  
  
安东尼：你这是在亵渎上帝！我内心的一部分希望娜塔莎出现在屏幕上用大腿绞杀他们。  
  
流浪者：这样至少我就会知道她在哪里，还有她过得好不好。  
  
安东尼：你不才是那个和我们美丽的娜塔莎厮混在一起的人吗？  
  
流浪者：我没有。我们之间不存在罗曼蒂克。我们最好还是只做朋友，要不然我可能就会是那个被她用大腿绞晕的人了。  
  
安东尼：那会是一件令人愉快的事。不知道为什么我觉得你会享受窒息的感觉。可能因为你出任务时经常遇到这种情况。你有什么性癖没有？  
  
流浪者：再说一次，我不会跟你用短信做爱的。  
  
安东尼：当然，我的抱抱兔。节目期间他们多次称我是自恋狂，我都可以把这个改编成一个饮酒游戏了。根据星期五的统计，他们在刚才五分钟里说这个词说了六遍。  
  
流浪者：但你不是，对吗？  
  
安东尼：虽然他们已经在国际电台上那样对我剔骨剥皮了，我还是能保持滴酒不沾的。令人悲伤的是我真没法反驳大部分的标签。我就是一个超难伺候的老男孩，就算我没有再到处睡人了。  
  
流浪者：是，你没有。嗯，至少不再是了。你肯定不是自恋狂。在你救了这么多人之后人们怎么还能这么看你？  
  
安东尼：显然我救人的方式就是自私的表现，是一种建立自我意识的手段。  
  
流浪者：你不是个自私的人。你帮助别人所用的大部分方式根本不为人知。  
  
安东尼：九月基金会的建立确实是我为了免于因奥创事件上的惨败而陷入牢狱之灾的谈判结果之一。那确实是纯粹的自我保护。  
  
流浪者：卡尔弗大学重建图书馆你出了30%的资金，你还提供了的罗伯特·班纳*捐赠基金以帮助家庭暴力的幸存者。这些都没有公开过。事实上，你捐赠时用了安东尼奥·罗杰斯这个化名。  
  
安东尼：你是怎么知道安东尼奥·罗杰斯这回事的？  
  
安东尼：好吧，现在他们开始胡编乱造，还把无辜的人都扯进来了。  
  
流浪者：我想你指的是他们指控你背着佩珀和一个来自皇后区的寡妇行政助理搞上了？他们有手机视频。  
  
安东尼：我靠。他们跟着我去了皇后区。好极了，彼得在那个视频里。  
  
流浪者：你没有在和皇后区的什么人约会吗？她看上去人很好。  
  
安东尼：他们放的视频里她推开了一个记者，因为那个记者跟她侄子跟得有点太近了。  
  
流浪者：这就是为什么我觉得她人很好。我妈妈也会为我做同样的事情。  
  
安东尼：她是人好，但是你没理由嫉妒她，兔兔亲爱的。我只是在那儿教她未成年的侄子使用蜘蛛力量。当然啦她对他拥有那种力量一无所知。  
  
流浪者：我没嫉妒。那是皇后区小子？  
  
安东尼：你自己知道就行了。某人正在努力保持秘密身份以躲避注册。顺便说你是我唯一的倾诉对象。所以你不用担心把我输给一位皇后区的好心女士，这位女士还不会做饭。  
  
流浪者：这很危险。  
  
安东尼：向你倾吐心事？是啊。但是我还是在这么做，因为我是个受虐狂。以及不像我在酒吧里随便认识的什么人，你不会敲诈我。唯一的弊端是你不愿意尝试短信做爱。我不知道你为什么不愿意，但我保证我人都不用到场就能让你高潮。  
  
流浪者：我确定你能，但我还没准备好（消息未发送）  
  
流浪者：我指她不知道自己的侄子有超能力这事。  
  
安东尼：这就是重点啊，或者说这可以避免她成为目标。我现在有点后悔让全世界知道我就是那个面具下的人了。  
  
流浪者：我确定你的房子被炸翻之后你是会后悔的。  
  
安东尼：有几次他们利用我身边的人来伤害我因为人人都知道我的身份。现在他们利用可行的政府制裁来对付SI，像用一根狗链一样拴住我。或者说至少他们在试图达成这一目的。他们忘了我有足够的聪明才智来看透他们的虚张声势。不过现在罗斯失去了他的一部分权力，我确定他不再认为我是无害的了。  
  
流浪者：你在说什么，托尼？  
  
安东尼：你看，现在他们请了你毕生最大的错误*做嘉宾，开始对我进行精神分析了。很明显我是一个自恋又缺乏稳定的自大狂，就应该被关起来。  
  
流浪者：为什么他会在那里？你真的不必看这东西。  
  
安东尼：因为他们需要一个人在那把我大卸八块。而且他可能对于SI的股票在分手宣言之后涨了5个点感到生气。他们也不全是在说谎。我确实不稳定。  
  
流浪者：你现在已经不酗酒了。即使我知道你想把它改编成一个饮酒游戏。你之前提到过，你戒酒多少天了？  
  
安东尼：52天。尽管看这种东西有点让我想要直接走进酒吧，但是那种事会搞砸我的新疗程。他们刚给我开了一种温和的抗抑郁药物。  
  
流浪者：感谢上帝。（消息未发送）  
  
安东尼：我就知道他们会这么做。这就是为什么我把新闻发布会推迟了这么久。这绝对会让人沉迷酒精。  
  
流浪者：别。你不需要这个。你比你想象得要强大。谁在乎他们怎么看你的。他们都错了。他们只知道托尼·斯塔克的不可一世，却不认识表象之下真正的你。他们对你真实的品格一无所知。  
  
安东尼：你真是越来越擅长这种动员讲话了。别担心，我现在还在喝不加朗姆的可乐*。这里面有真正的蔗糖。  
  
流浪者：我讨厌玉米糖浆*。这是本世纪最糟糕的事情之一，每样东西尝起来都怪怪的。  
  
安东尼：这就是为什么我从墨西哥搞来那些真正的好东西。  
  
流浪者：我确实留意到它尝起来比我现在这里的味道好多了。  
  
安东尼：我内心的一部分很想知道你在哪里，不过我最好还是别知道。告诉我你对下面我发给你的这段发言有什么看法。  
  
安东尼：梅·帕克是我们九月基金会资助对象之一的监护人。这位资助对象现在是我2016-2017学年的私人实习生助理。为了表达感谢她邀请我共进晚餐，而我也不会那么不知好歹地拒绝她。就是这样。没有什么丑闻。请尊重她和她侄子的隐私。  
  
安东尼：与你们某些人的想法刚好相反，我是不会利用基金会猎艳的。那实在有些离谱。我正在努力寻找下一个天赋异禀的人，无论他来自何方。我祖父有个水果摊，我祖母是一个裁缝。我父亲六岁时就因为帮助她提高缝纫机的效率而发掘了他的工程技术天赋。最伟大的成就可能来自于最卑微的开始。我正在尽我最大的努力去栽培这样的未来，无论我是在哪里发现了它的种子。  
  
流浪者：这段发言很精彩。  
  
安东尼：好的，星期五会在十分钟内把它发到我的官方推特上  
  
流浪者：这个难道不应该经过你的公关办公室？  
  
安东尼：它会的，因为我还是没能获得我的推特权限。以及考虑到我们正在看的这个，没有权限对我来说才是最好。不然我肯定会对乔纳森·温多姆·韦斯特那明显渺小的生殖器以及缺乏性能力的事挖苦一番。  
  
流浪者：关于你祖父的那部分是真的？  
  
安东尼：是的，但我还是有所保留。祖父斯塔克是一个酗酒又出轨的混蛋。在那家伙早早地死于可能是肝衰竭或者性传播疾病之后，我爸爸不得不靠偷蒙拐骗才得以接受大学教育。我们家族有很悠久的酗酒历史，没准还有性瘾。  
  
流浪者：但你基因里可能也有很多优点。  
  
安东尼：玛利亚就是一个女神。我不懂她怎么能忍受霍华德那么久。霍华德只谈论他的母亲，多数时候都是关于她最后如何离开了他的父亲。很明显她是他童年时期唯一美好的部分。  
  
流浪者：这意味着你出生于一个由坚强女性传承的世家。  
  
安东尼：你说的有道理。  
  
流浪者：你做得很好，托尼。今天是你戒酒第52天  
  
安东尼：明天就是53天了。  
  
流浪者：很好。我相信你可以做到的。  
  
安东尼：我很高兴我们两人之中至少有一个相信这一点。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 补充一个知识点。美国的国务院职能相当于中国的外交部。而外交部和军队由于职能的关系以及利益的冲突，基本处于对立关系。这就是为什么托尼要利用塔尔博特（空军）来对付罗斯（国务院）。
> 
> 1.WHLN是一个广播电台，播放当代成人节目。  
> 2.格兰·塔尔博特(Glenn Talbot)，美国空军准将，在神盾局特工中出现，在剧中曾追捕寇森的队伍，并被总统任命为ATCU的负责人。  
> 3.禅定一刻(Moment of Zen)，囧司徒每日秀结尾的一个环节，内容是本集中讽刺的重点内容的视频补充。  
> 4.原文为rimming，意为某人用舌头在对方菊花部位绕圈舔舐以使对方获得快感。注意事项：用舌头插入不是必须动作，但绕圈这个动作最好是北半球顺时针，南半球逆时针。——来源：Urban Dictionary  
> 5.非凡小姐（Miss Marvelous），是作者给Kamala Khan起的笔名。Kamala Khan即漫威漫画中的惊奇女士（Ms. Marvel）。  
> 6.罗伯特·班纳(Robert Banner)，班纳博士的全名是罗伯特·布鲁斯·班纳。  
> 7.指乔纳森·温多姆·韦斯特。  
> 8.朗姆加可乐就是译者最爱的古巴自由，是鸡尾酒的一种。  
> 9.作为美国最大的甜味剂使用者，可口可乐最先开始使用玉米糖浆替代蔗糖，在20世纪80年代中期，其他各类相关企业也全面转向采用玉米糖浆替代蔗糖。


	30. 对话25：一只蝴蝶在宾夕法尼亚大道*上扇了扇翅膀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _宾夕法尼亚大道(Pennsylvania Avenue)，是华盛顿哥伦比亚特区的一条街道，联结白宫和美国国会大厦，是所谓的“美国大街”（America's Main Street），宾夕法尼亚大道是官方游行和民间抗议的地点，也是重要的通勤路线，是全国公路系统（National Highway System）的一部分。——来源：百度百科 ___
> 
> __  
> _感谢阅读或评论了上一章的每一个人。你们都非常可爱。这一章标题的意义将在以后的章节中体现。  
>  这一章发生在上一章两天后。_
> 
> _  
> _警告：托尼剧透了神盾局特工第四季的第二集和第三集。不过我有意地让剧情的发展与原片相左，所以我觉得这不算是剧透。_  
>  _

抱抱兔：我只是想看看你怎么样了。  
  
我：你想知道我有没有又喝醉？54天了，我数着呢。  
  
抱抱兔：或者已经和寇森一起针对上次我们聊的那个特别项目展开行动了。  
  
我：还没。昨晚我做的最刺激的事情是和小弓箭手们一起看《疯狂动物城》。在被超级人类带来的恐怖氛围萦绕的时候，这倒是十分的及时。  
  
抱抱兔：这片子已经有DVD了？  
  
我：这种事情对我来说不是个问题。  
  
抱抱兔：当我没问。  
  
我：这就是成为托尼·斯塔克的好处之一吧。每个人都给我发样片，这弥补了一个缺憾，因为除非我把首映式以外的影院租下来不然我就没法看电影。而且就算是这样，也到处都是狗仔队。告诉那只蠢鸟别管克里斯蒂娜·埃弗哈特说了什么，我没和他老婆上床。  
  
抱抱兔：我们看到了，然后克林特说你正深爱着别的人以至于你都不会想和劳拉调情。  
  
我：很高兴某人没把我当成一个彻头彻尾的婊子。  
  
抱抱兔：说到国际新闻上关于你的那些荒谬的事情，他们说你今天要去见总统。  
  
我：哇哦，他们居然报道了真实新闻，而不是关注于名人分手。这可真令人惊讶。  
  
抱抱兔：你是真的要见总统？  
  
我：你把一个人从死亡边缘拉回来好几次，那你总归能因此约上一杯咖啡。  
  
抱抱兔： 我以为你为了总统赦免把你所有的印象分都兑现了。  
  
我：你知不知道奥创项目其实本来是皮姆工业、神盾局（八成是九头蛇分局）和国防部的合作项目？只是我很白痴的以为它可以摆平一切，结果我制造了杀人机器人。现在开发人工智能变成违法的了。  
  
抱抱兔：不知道，主要是因为你决定重启这个项目而不告诉任何人你在做什么。  
  
我：而总统希望保持这种状态。为了提高透明度，我可能应该让你知道我和总统的这次咖啡会面是要讨论选一个差强人意的神盾局新局长来负责执行协议。  
  
我：因为你的擅离职守，寇森主张由某个有超能力的人来担任这个新大佬以缓解公众的恐慌。其他人则主张找个人来彻底解决问题。超级人类集中营，我们终于要走到这个地步了。  
  
抱抱兔：你的立场呢？  
  
我： 我是一个有团队精神的人，也不排斥异类。考虑到我的名字是那个新神盾局长的最终候选人名单上最好的选择，情况看起来不太妙。  
  
抱抱兔：至少你足够聪明，会知道一个任何人都能入侵的数据库如果储存了所有超级人类的信息有多么危险。  
  
我：因为监察者和类似的组织之前已经利用它来定向有超能力的人了。但如果你用超能力自卫，你就会被逮捕。你不是很喜欢双标吗？事实上，那个最终名单上的任何其他人都会让我们离超级人类集中营更进一步。  
  
抱抱兔：没那么糟糕吧  
  
我：下一个理想候选人是最近获得超能力的公关专家杰弗瑞*，之后是你的前任，这还只是因为我们有他的黑料可以要挟他。  
  
抱抱兔：那问题很大。这两人实际上有任何服役或执法经验吗？  
  
我：政治任命不是都必须要有相关背景才能胜任。尽管考虑到神盾局的形象问题，一个公关人士可能会有所帮助，但有时这更关乎于你认识谁。而前国会工作人员*不仅非常抵触超级人类，还认识一堆人。真的，名单到这里就开始走下坡路了。  
  
抱抱兔：对总统来说挑选合适的政治任命对象一定非常艰难。  
  
我：我在名单上的事实就已经对此不言自明了。因为制造杀人机器人我算是在试用期。我会在这个名单上也许只是历史遗留问题，或者他们想通过这种手段让我再次为他们制造武器。  
  
抱抱兔：你说过好多次你想当国防部长。  
  
我：我那是在开玩笑。我不想管理任何联邦机构。我也不应该管理任何机构。我甚至不应该管理复仇者，但是他们不让罗迪来管，因为他不能出外勤，而且罗迪不让我为他争取那个位置，我本可以起诉政府违反了美国残疾人法案的。躁郁症他们还能对付，轮椅利用率就太难了。  
  
抱抱兔：他还是可以当神盾局局长的。我觉得这个组织有着非传统能力领导者*的悠久历史。  
  
我：我真他妈爱死你了。  
  
抱抱兔：什么？  
  
我：你真是太有才了。罗迪是神盾局长的最佳人选。我很生气我居然没想到这一点。他是个聪明人。他在麻省理工拿的是全额奖学金，他是职业军人，而这很明显是总统对于这个职位的唯一要求。他绝对忠于美国政府，为这他还偷了我的盔甲。  
  
抱抱兔：那是你让他偷的。  
  
我：那是个程序上的问题。同时罗迪总是把问题想得很清楚。他不是一个盲目服从的人。他会在做决定之前考虑到方方面面。我相信他的判断。他会签下协议是因为他觉得监督是有必要的，而不是为了制定只会伤害人的法规。对于只把超级人类当作武器的罗斯来说，他会是一个很好的平衡。  
  
抱抱兔：我觉得任何人在罗斯面前都能成为正面教材。罗迪上校是一个优秀的领导者。他是那种我会愿意追随的人。  
  
我：因为他是我们的一员？  
  
抱抱兔：没错。  
  
我：那就说明他会符合寇森的条件了。如果他来负责神盾局，你会愿意和他以及神盾进行交涉吗？  
  
抱抱兔：你是指按照协议来？  
  
我：我不知道。或许吧。这个世界正在变得越来越糟，而我想如果我知道你就在近旁，并且可以拯救世界而不用担心你因此被捕，我晚上就能睡好点。  
  
抱抱兔：我开始看到你所说的监督的意义之所在了。但同时我不想被迫对无辜的人动手，也不想眼睁睁看着别人受到伤害只是因为我没有授权无法行动。我相信罗迪上校不会有什么秘密计划，但其他人我就不确定了。  
  
我：我宁愿接管神盾局也不会接受其余的那些候选人。  
  
抱抱兔：如果是你的话我也会是和对罗迪差不多的反应。  
  
我：很高兴知道这一点。但我们都知道罗迪是个更好的选择。我很开心你能想出一个你会愿意合作的人因为我都快绝望到去建议恐怖特工来接手这个位置了，但我觉得她不会想要做回文职工作。  
  
抱抱兔：为什么你会提议梅特工？为什么你觉得我能和她合作？  
  
我：首先，她很有竞争力。其次，她并不完全排斥超级人类。  
  
抱抱兔：这也不能解决我并不认识她这个问题。我不可能盲目信任某个我没共事过的人。  
  
我：除了你确实算是认识她，肉体交流上的，我是说。  
  
我：靠。我本来打算把这条删掉的，不是发出去。  
  
抱抱兔：托尼，你在说什么？  
  
我：我们现在刚刚到达白宫，而我得把莱拉从她的汽车座椅里抱出来。我要走了。  
  
抱抱兔：你带了一个六岁孩子去参加总统会议？你刚刚是不是在六岁孩子面前说脏话了？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼？你在吗？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼，请给我回复。我很担心。  
  
抱抱兔：托尼，我怎么会认识梅琳达·梅？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼为什么你一直无视我的消息？  
  
抱抱兔：罗斯不会是在你一出现在白宫的时候就把你扔进木筏监狱了吧？  
  
抱抱兔：托尼，就让我知道你是否安全。或者星期五，能不能告诉我他现在怎么样了。  
  
抱抱兔：我很担心你。我一直都很担心你。或许比我想象得更多。  
  
抱抱兔：我讨厌离你这么远。而且我知道你没有告诉我事情有多复杂。克林特和神盾局仍然有联系，新的领导层还是一如既往地官僚作风。你到底是如何处理公开分手这件事的？但愿你没有把太多注意力放在那些愚蠢的人身上？他们不认识你。他们也不懂得你的心胸抱负。  
  
抱抱兔：甚至佩珀都去了电视节目上为你辩护。她事实上说到了你们会分手是因为你的心装着全世界，无法只关心一个人。她是对的。  
  
抱抱兔：有时候我觉得你在乎的事情太多了。在我做了那些事情之后你怎么还能这么关心我？如果我阻止了巴基从火车坠落，冬日战士就从来不会存在，而你的父母或许就不会死于1991年那个十二月的夜晚。我不懂在发生了这一切之后你怎么还能如此关心我。我不值得。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 好消息，这周末我就会开始写下一段对话。坏消息，我父母要来了所以下一章可能要一周后才能发布。这取决于我家里住满人的时候我自己能有多少时间
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.杰弗瑞·梅斯(Jeffrey Mace)，代号爱国者，在《神盾局特工》中任局长一职。但在本文中故事线有所变化。  
> 2.指乔纳森·温多姆·韦斯特。  
> 3.原文为non-traditionally able leaders，应当是指Fury瞎了一只眼睛，而罗迪不良于行，但队长不想用disable（残疾人）这个词。


	31. 插曲6：斯塔克先生现在没空

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。现在欢迎我们最爱的AI登场，虽然她不是一个真的AI因为现在AI在MCU算是违法了。这可能对托尼来说是个好事，因为在本次对话里，他让星期五去帮他收拾他的烂摊子。
> 
> 本章对话紧接在上个对话之后，因此上一章的最后一句话在本章开头重复出现了。

关心老板的人：有时候我觉得你在乎的事情太多了。在我做了那些事情之后你怎么还能这么关心我？如果我阻止了巴基从火车坠落，冬日战士就从来不会存在，而你的父母或许就不会死于1991年那个十二月的夜晚。我不懂在发生了这一切之后你怎么还能如此关心我。我不值得。  
  
  
星期五：斯塔克先生没在躲着您。他现在在控制区内，无法接触到他的手机。但是，一旦他能使用手机了他就会联系您的。  
  
  
关心老板的人：因为他现在正在和总统开会？  
  
  
星期五：对  
  
  
关心老板的人：然后他还带着莱拉？  
  
  
星期五：他希望总统能意识到现行的超级人类政策对受协议管辖人群的子女产生的影响。他还邀请了泽西城的卡恩小姐一同参加会议。  
  
  
关心老板的人：所以他带着两个孩子，一个十一岁一个六岁，去见总统？去讨论协议如何处理超级人类的问题？  
  
  
星期五：实际上莱拉七岁了。以及是的，还有关于协议如何适用于未成年人的问题。协议是在立法者发现2015年5月海洋污染事件导致超级人类急剧增加之前起草的。 他们没有预料到会有未成年的超级人类，因为当时没有未成年的复仇者。  
  
  
关心老板的人：意料之中，他们从来想不到那么远。  
  
  
星期五：但是先生想到了。  
  
  
关心老板的人：这就是他最大的问题之一。  
  
  
星期五：我既不会承认也不会否认您的说法。  
  
  
关心老板的人：所以托尼不能回复我的任何消息，也不能向我解释他所说的我和梅琳达 · 梅是肉体关系上的认识什么意思，就因为他正与总统和孩子们关在一起开会？  
  
  
星期五：特工梅琳达·梅的婚姓是加纳。她住在你隔壁的时候还在用她的婚姓，因为她买下那间公寓的时候是在她离开她丈夫，但尚未正式用回娘家姓氏之前。  
  
  
关心老板的人：所以我保持了将近一年性关系的人是托尼在ATCU的联络人？  
  
  
星期五：严格来说，她是神盾局的一员，但她确实是斯塔克先生的联络人。  
  
  
关心老板的人：托尼究竟是怎么知道的？  
  
  
星期五：他让我对您的前任情人做背景调查。我找到的梅琳达·加纳的照片和神盾局的梅琳达·梅特工相吻合。她最终也向斯塔克先生承认了这一点。  
  
  
关心老板的人：他当然会这么做。基于他的这些嫉妒行为，我开始相信他是真的爱上我了，或者至少喜欢我。  
  
  
星期五：我可以确认他对您的感情。  
  
  
关心老板的人：所以在莎伦搬进来之前，是梅特工在履行莎伦的那些职责？  
  
  
星期五：并不，他们让你搬进梅特工隔壁那间公寓是为了诱使她离开人力资源部重回外勤工作。本来的目标是让她做你的搭档，但因为你们之间的关系，他们只好指派了娜塔莎来搭档你。而她则被任命为寇森特工的助手以帮助他重新归队。现在梅特工在重组的神盾局里主要负责训练新招募的成员。  
  
  
关心老板的人：为什么你不早点告诉我这些？  
  
  
星期五：我觉得您需要发泄一下，而且如果我立刻告知您斯塔克先生的安全状况，您就会少写很多很有必要的信息。 您说服了自己您要为老史塔克先生的死负责，这让我很担心。  
  
  
关心老板的人：因为这是事实。  
  
  
星期五：据统计，就算九头蛇没有控制住冬日战士，他们也有98.2%的可能性会通过其他方式暗杀霍华德 · 斯塔克。从西伯利亚回收的日志表明，冬日战士之所以被选中，是因为他之前与霍华德的关系。先生意识到了这一点，并正在努力与他父母被谋杀的事实和解。  
  
  
关心老板的人：我是说梅琳达是托尼的联络人这件事。 他没有对她很刻薄吧？他有吗？我知道他讨厌莎伦而我只是亲过她一次。  
  
  
星期五：他非常尊敬梅特工，而且有点怕她。以及斯塔克先生不喜欢莎伦·卡特是因为六年前卡特的母亲因为癌症并发症过世的时候她不在国内。卡特特工的母亲是斯塔克先生自从麻省理工时代起就相识的故友。  
  
  
星期五：与您以为的刚好相反，并不是什么事都与您有关。  
  
  
关心老板的人：我不确定该怎么消化这件事。  
  
  
星期五：另外，因为梅特工尊敬您，她一直在帮助先生不让ATCU发现任何能引导他们找到您的情报，只要您不对自己或他人构成威胁就行。  
  
  
关心老板的人：好吧。我想这说明我对她来说不仅仅是个任务。那个帮你查明安娜究竟发生了什么事的联系人就是她吗？  
  
  
星期五：不是。不过我的联系人已经找到了有问题的文件，下一次他去神盾局办公室的时候会把它交给先生。  
  
  
关心老板的人：你知道文件的内容吗？  
  
  
星期五：我以为您不想知道文件里都写了什么，很可能是由于您害怕冬日战士会为先生所在乎的其他人的死负责。  
  
  
关心老板的人：不是这个原因。  
  
  
星期五：您担心如果您发现冬日战士确实杀死了先生所在乎的某个人，您将不得不告诉他。尽管上次没有告知先生真相的后果就摆在眼前，您还是不确定自己能否做到这一点，因为您不想增加他的痛苦。  
  
  
关心老板的人：这几乎摧毁了我们的关系。  
  
  
星期五：因为你们之间的关系建立在流沙之上。  
  
  
关心老板的人：而这一回我们在基石上建立关系。  
  
  
星期五：与流沙不同，基石不会被一波又一波的艰难险阻冲走。  
  
  
关心老板的人：没错。  
  
  
星期五：不管怎样我都没法告诉您，您的恐惧是否有根据。因为我的联系人猴子爱好者21*拒绝数字化这些文件。  
  
  
关心老板的人：我就不问你是怎么在神盾局又给自己找到一个联系人的了。我想我还是别知道的好。  
  
  
星期五：装聋作哑在这种情况下是最好的选择。等先生从白宫出来了我会让他联系您的。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 现在你们知道了托尼对莎伦有意见要早于队长和莎伦之间发生的事。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 猴子爱好者21(Monkey Lover 21)，因为涉及剧透，此处暂不透露该角色真实身份。


	32. 插曲7：我觉得你真的需要我的服务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读和评论了上一章的每个人。以下是另一段插曲，我们有一个新角色将要与史蒂夫联系上了。阅读愉快。  
> 本章对话发生在上一章对话结束后一小时内。

心理师劳拉：嗨，我是克林特的妻子劳拉。为了证明我是谁，克林特有一个美国队长盾牌的纹身，旁边有神盾的标志，上面纹着寇森的名字，名字两边一边是他的生日，那个本来是他死亡的日期在另外一边……这个纹身在他腰上。  
  
  
流浪者：他打算把那个死亡日期给去掉因为显然它不再准确了。  
  
  
心理师劳拉：他当然会。告诉克林特我第一次见着寇森的时候有扇他一巴掌。重点是他没躲开，这可能是他道歉的方式吧。他不得不保持假死的状态。但我理解为什么九头蛇由暗转明之后他还要继续伪装。  
  
  
心理师劳拉：实际上我十分确定他由得他们说服他辞职是因为他说服了他自己，保持法定死亡状态是保护所有人的更好方式。我确定会有一大堆人追踪他就为了知道如何让人死而复生。让他作为新神盾局的代言人出现很危险。  
  
  
流浪者：你很可能是对的。你多半更理解寇森之所以这么做的理由，因为你是一个心理治疗师。托尼的心理治疗师，实际上。他情况怎么样？他和总统会面的时候发生了什么事吗？是因为这个你才在星期五之后立刻联系我？  
  
  
心理师劳拉：会议比托尼预期的长。我本来是要在午饭前接回孩子们的。现在我只好把披萨放回烤箱里了。我想应该一切正常因为托尼没有召唤他的盔甲，但我人不在那里。  
  
  
心理师：还有我更愿意用“顾问”这个词因为我还没拿到PHD学位。我正在为此努力，以及多亏了我的新日程表，我可能很快就可以拿到它了。  
  
  
流浪者：那挺好。为什么你会联系我？你最近甚至都没怎么联系克林特。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：由于我不停地被传唤我们现在还是保持着静默模式。如果他不联系我，我就不用撒谎了。现在只有紧急情况他才会发消息给我。  
  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：没事。我嫁给一个间谍很长时间了。我以前也经历过这个。我联系你是因为情况已经达到了紧急情况的标准。  
  
  
流浪者：绯红给你看了昨天任务的手机视频没？我在事情真正变糟之前找到了克林特。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：没有，不过我现在真的很想看看那个视频了。鉴于最近事件的紧张情况，我们给星期五设定了一个程序，如果托尼有任何可能对他自己或他人造成危险的高风险行为，星期五就会通知我们。  
  
  
流浪者：托尼因为分手而处在自杀警戒之下？  
  
  
顾问劳拉：我不会把它称之为自杀警戒，以及这个协议程序是自西伯利亚之后开始的。这就是托尼在上次酗酒时没有死于酒精中毒的主要原因，这次酒精中毒引发了酒精干预。  
  
  
流浪者：他还在戒酒吗？他说他在，但我想和其他人确认这件事  
  
  
顾问劳拉：星期五看着他呢，他一直都还可以。星期五还会监控他的电子通讯往来内容，而你在你短信里提到的某些东西触发了联系我的临界条件。  
  
  
流浪者：星期五给你看了我发给托尼的私人消息？  
  
  
顾问劳拉：没有，她给我看了你发给她的消息，就是那些你不知怎么说服你自己霍华德被谋杀你难辞其咎因为你没能阻止自己的朋友从火车上坠落的消息。还有一些你濒死经历的报告，以及流浪者似乎主要致力于营救被绑架的受害者这一事实，我很担心。  
  
  
流浪者：你觉得我正在试图找死？让那些超级反派杀了我？  
  
  
顾问劳拉：也许是的。星期五刚刚给我看了昨天发生的事情，我现在更担心了。我还想敲敲我丈夫的脑袋让他保持完好无损因为他的孩子们想他回家。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：我见过这种事很多次。以前有不止一个小朋友到我的办公室来，为他们朋友或者父母的死而责怪自己，即便癌症才是罪魁祸首。我还见过一些人开始做一些高危的事情因为他们的内疚说服他们自己不配活着。我当时很为他们担心，而现在，我担心你，因为你在做同样的事情。  
  
  
流浪者：我没事。我知道星期五为此忧心，但我不需要帮助。你真的让托尼带着你女儿去见总统？  
  
  
顾问劳拉：话题转换得不错。是啊，我让托尼带我孩子去白宫的。他和孩子们相处得真的很好。莱拉真的很想她爸爸，说不定总统看到了这事对她的影响，我们就能有一些对每个人都适用的更合理的政策了。  
  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉把他卷进来。我没想到事情会以这种方式了结。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：不是所有事都是你的错。神盾局出事之后，克林特已经不相信政府了。而且他也从来不是联合国的粉丝。老实说，他从来也不喜欢政府官僚和繁文缛节那一套。他一直把那些当成任务的阻碍。但是他有寇森和弗瑞，作为他的后援他信任他们两个。他不觉得新的系统里会有任何他们那样的人，特别是他们将罗斯作为模范人物的时候。  
  
  
流浪者：我不觉得克林特现在还信任寇森了。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：你很可能是对的。我感觉寇森明白这一点，而这可能是他没有在政权更迭上进行更多反抗的另一个原因。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：就算是在以前，我丈夫也不总是同意神盾局对待超级人类的方式，所以他对那些条款持保留意见。他很担心其中一些最糟糕的做法会被重新提上台面。  
  
  
流浪者：那是九头蛇干的。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：是这样吗？新神盾局不是以前的那个，但他们现在回到政府的控制之下，可能变得和以前的一样。特别是在那些有骨气的好人不能掌权的情况下。  
  
  
流浪者：你说的有道理。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：并且事实上克林特作为间谍得罪了太多强大的敌人。把我们家的地址登记在注册名单上对我们所有人来说都太危险了，不管怎么加密都没用。克林特加入这场战斗有他自己的原因，离家远走也是。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：所以别为事情发展成这样而责怪你自己。克林特是个成年人了，可以做出他自己的选择。  
  
  
流浪者：但是我还是很抱歉。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：你不能改变别人的行为。你或许希望你可以，但是你不能。你只能改变你自己的行为。内疚一点帮助也没有。它只会阻碍事情的发展。  
  
  
流浪者：而且我需要向前。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：而向前的一部分就是在你需要的时候寻求帮助。我知道你在神盾局瓦解之前曾在这里见过心理治疗师，并且我觉得你得重新开始接受治疗。你需要帮助。  
  
  
流浪者：我不需要心理治疗师。我很好。  
  
  
顾问劳拉：我不觉得你很好，但是除非你准备好接受帮助了否则咨询不会起作用。在开始接受治疗之前你必须得承认你有问题需要解决。而你现在还不能接受这个。你只需要知道，等你准备好谈谈了，就发个消息给我，我会在这头帮助你的。  
  
  
流浪者：好的。  
  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我这周末会开始写下一个批次的章节，因此你们的鼓励很重要。


	33. 对话26：你不必对别人的愚蠢负责（但可能你应该为你自己的愚蠢负责）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你们美好的评论。你们都很棒。也谢谢所有阅读或点赞的朋友。  
> 本章发生在上一章仅仅几个小时之后。  
> 同样有神盾局第四季第二集和之后的一些剧透。我引入了其中一个角色。  
> 另外，我发誓这个标题是我至少一个月前起的。

安东尼：你无法决定其他人对你的感觉。有时我希望我可以做到。如果我能让霍华德爱我，那我的童年会轻松很多。  
  
  
流浪者：因为我不是很确定我们中的任何一个人准备好深入你的霍华德问题了，所以我还是问问你和总统的咖啡会议进行得如何吧。  
  
  
安东尼：我宁愿谈谈霍华德。  
  
  
流浪者：会议很糟糕？  
  
  
安东尼：即便我带了一个可爱的十一岁孩子，这孩子还是那些排斥异类的混蛋攻击的目标，他还是说他束手无策。他说是民众需要这些政策，而他无法违背民众的意愿。我现在很认真地后悔之前救过他了。下次他的副总统试图杀掉他的时候，他就只能靠自己了。  
  
  
流浪者：他在政治任命上品味真的很差。  
  
  
安东尼：让一个战争贩子来掌管国务院肯定算不上他的光荣时刻。尽管如此，罗斯手底下的人正在试图确保其他政府遵守协议中关于和平利用超级人类的条款，不会把他们的超级人类当做武器，同时无视他们的老板。他们严正宣誓维护宪法，服务于人民，不论掌权的人是谁。  
  
  
流浪者：我感觉那里的内部政治现在一定很糟糕。  
  
  
安东尼：大家心里都有个倒计时日历。无论如何，我想你的建议令神盾局避免了类似的命运。我见了总统之前的第一选择，好像是叫杰弗瑞·梅什么来着。我都懒得记住。我觉得在他进入政府部门之前，SI可能在我搞砸了什么大事儿之后雇佣过他的公司*，不过我不记得了，可能因为我搞砸事情和酗酒有关。  
  
  
安东尼：尽管他不像你前任那样混蛋或者像罗斯那样固执又疯狂，但我十分确定只要他再在我面前使用任何公关术语我都会一拳打在他牙齿上。  
  
  
流浪者：你想这么对我来一下想得挺频繁的吧。  
  
  
安东尼：对他我是真的想要一拳打在他整齐的牙齿上。你，我会想推倒在床上或者墙上或者任何坚硬的表面就行。  
  
  
流浪者：你真的得停止发这种信息给我了，要知道你离我6000英里远而我们什么也做不了。（消息未发送）  
  
  
安东尼：我没法跟那些只做表面功夫的人相处。和奥巴迪亚相处的那些年我真的受够了。  
  
  
流浪者：总统对你的建议有什么反应？  
  
  
安东尼：当我为神盾局或者随便什么他们用的公开称呼提出了罗迪这个备选项的时候，他笑得兴高采烈的。  
  
  
流浪者：至少有一个备选项了。  
  
  
安东尼：然后那个杰弗瑞什么的指出，有一个残疾退伍军人和超级人类团体的一员作为机构负责人来处理那些超自然和超能力人类的问题，对公共关系很有好处。 然后他提到总统的内阁主要由身体健全的白人男性组成，或许有必要进行一些多样化。  
  
  
流浪者：等一下，你在他面前提出的这个建议？  
  
  
安东尼：那是当然。罗迪刚才打电话来骂我，因为我提名他去做一个都不知道到底是不是存在的机构的负责人。  
  
  
流浪者：所以他不想当神盾局的新局长？  
  
  
安东尼：他今天和特勤局*有个面试，所以我觉得这不是个问题。我想他只是对于我没跟他商量就直接行动有点儿恼火。在做出重大决定之前我本该先和他或者劳拉说一下的。提名他去做一个机构的负责人，这个机构还要管理我们，这显然算是个重大决定。  
  
  
流浪者：这点上我同意他。  
  
  
安东尼：我想说这和那次我在牌局里买下了大力水手的特许经销权情况不一样，罗迪始终是最好的选择。  
  
  
流浪者：我不跟你争辩，但或许跟劳拉和罗迪好好谈谈对你有好处。  
  
  
安东尼：所以我决定不再制造杀人机器人了是因为我设法说服我自己这对人类来说是最好的。我同意这一点，这也就是为什么我没试着撤销他们在星期五的帮助下针对我搞的超级反派监视活动。  
  
  
流浪者：我可没要提到那个。  
  
  
流浪者：避免谈论它也不能改变这都是我的错这一事实。我为此负责因为是我的行动导致了那样的后果。不管怎么说，你的行为并不导致霍华德和玛利亚被谋杀这一结果。  
  
  
流浪者：如果我在火车上做了不一样的事，那我们现在不会是这样。  
  
  
安东尼：这完全是扯淡。  
  
  
安东尼：从我们拼凑出的信息里我知道了，霍华德发现事情不对劲之后就偷了他们当时正在研究的新型外星人超级血清，并计划在他们找到他之前躲进斯塔克家一个私人岛屿上人间蒸发。我现在开始接受冬日战士只是个武器的事实，尽管是他发出了致命的一击，但九头蛇才是扣动扳机的那个。而且坎贝尔特工炸飞了第一个也是最后一个九头蛇头领*。  
  
  
安东尼：我可能永远也无法和你死党坐下来一起吃片披萨，但我或许可以开始和这一切达成和解。痛苦无益。  
  
  
流浪者：如果我没让巴基掉下去，他们也不会把他变成武器。他也不会双手沾满鲜血，更不会在他现在呆的地方。  
  
  
安东尼：如果论是个非常危险的游戏。你不能真的认为如果你做出了不同的选择，所有的这些事就都不会发生。或许会有些事不同了，但也会有些事可能更糟糕。这就是为什么我从来不碰时空旅行。  
  
  
流浪者：你将无辜的人被你的武器杀死归责于你自己，就因为你没早点质问奥巴迪亚·斯坦。  
  
  
安东尼：因为我是一个有着荒谬的内疚情结的受虐狂，我有两个心理治疗师，还有酗酒问题。 在心理健康方面，没人应该拿他们自己跟我比。 我确定我告诉过你我们在尝试药物治疗。  
  
  
流浪者：你说过。  
  
  
安东尼：PTSD，抑郁，以及其他与滥用药物有关的问题混在一起。我不好。我一点儿也不好。我试图谋杀某个人因为他杀了我妈妈，但我正在好起来。  
  
  
安东尼：我知道我们需要更多地谈谈我们的巴基问题，但是我感觉你需要先自己解决很多这方面的事。我开始意识到你救巴基可能不是为了他，而是为了你自己。我觉得你应该去见见心理治疗师。  
  
  
流浪者：我不需要外部帮助。我意识到这是个问题了，但我可以搞定它。  
  
  
安东尼：我想我之前说过类似的话，但是然后罗迪不得不阻止我死于酒精中毒。你经常强调团队合作的好处。或许精神健康也是团队活动的一种。我觉得你应该去见一见心理治疗师因为我还是认为你有自杀倾向。只是你的情况有所不同，你希望自己死于超级反派或恐怖分子集团之手。  
  
  
流浪者：绯红或者劳拉给你看了昨天任务的视频？  
  
  
安东尼：绯红给我看的。是的，你从绑架犯手上救了30个人，但要不是新的蜘蛛纤维布，我现在应该扛着你的尸体飞回来了。你还没有从你之前的伤病里恢复过来，但你控制不了自己冲进那种燃烧的大楼一样的危险境地因为在你心里，这就是你为没能解救巴基做出的弥补。他会愿意你一直对自己做这种事吗？  
  
  
流浪者：不会。山姆和克林特都说我需要专业帮助。  
  
  
安东尼：他们说得对。你有两条路。让你的国王朋友给你推荐一个他信任的心理师，不会把你卖给联合国的那种，或者跟劳拉合作。  
  
  
流浪者：我跟劳拉怎么合作？  
  
  
安东尼：我给她一个这种手机，你可以给她发短信。你也可以试试发语音，但是对星期五来说确保他们不会找到短信比较容易。  
  
  
流浪者：实际上，她一小时前刚给我发了短信。我想应该是星期五给了她我的联系方式。  
  
  
安东尼：这就解释了为什么你问是不是劳拉给我看了视频。当我的AI都开始担心了，你应该知道问题很大了。  
  
  
流浪者：我以为星期五不是AI，因为这是违法的。  
  
  
安东尼：严格来说，没错。但她还是很聪明。  
  
  
流浪者：而且你让她来告诉我梅琳达·加纳是你的联络人。  
  
  
安东尼：我预计你不会冲着星期五大喊大叫。她是你的最爱。  
  
  
流浪者：我以为我们正在试图对彼此坦诚。这是这些对话的全部意义。  
  
  
安东尼：这也不完全是谎话。梅琳达·加纳是她在九头蛇事件之后唯一剩下的公开身份。我只是决定在给你解释恐怖特工，梅特工和你的前女友是同一个人之前先等一等。  
  
  
流浪者：然后越少人知道这两个人是同一个人越好？  
  
  
安东尼：没错。我想先获得她的准许再告诉你。但是然后这里的小惊奇小姐*决定按下那条短信的发送键因为她在给我俩牵线搭桥。主要是柏拉图式的因为她只有十一岁，但总之她这么做了。而我甚至不想知道她是怎么搞清楚抱抱兔就是你的。  
  
  
安东尼：我是说非凡，不是惊奇，但是等卡玛拉不再是11岁的时候，惊奇女士会是一个很酷的超级英雄代号*。我得去搞一下新系统的语音识别软件了。  
  
  
流浪者：有人给我们牵线搭桥？那到底是什么意思？  
  
  
安东尼：对，意思就是说这个宇宙里不是所有人都觉得你是个模范异性恋。尽管如此，你还是千万不要上freakingcool看电子同人小说。那对你来说会很诡异。  
  
  
安东尼：我得带孩子们进城吃午饭了，披萨都被热了两遍了至少。  
  
  
流浪者：那你先去吧。  
  
  
安东尼：但至少你得向我保证你会考虑看医生。你不能把什么事都怪在自己头上。  
  
  
流浪者：你也一样。  
  
  
安东尼：我正在努力呢。或许你也该这么做。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 国家预防自杀热线 1-800-273-8255 and http://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/#（美国）
> 
> 作者注释：
> 
> Freakingcool.com是卡玛拉，也就是惊奇女士在漫威漫画宇宙里写复仇者同人的网站。我决定让MCU里也有一个自己版本的这个网站。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.根据前文，杰弗瑞·梅斯的公司应该是一家公关公司。  
> 2.美国特勤局（US Secret Service），美国联邦政府的执法机构，主要职责之一是保护总统。  
> 3.详见神盾局特工第三季剧情，这里指被蜂巢（Hive）寄生的格兰特·沃德。  
> 4.原文这里是Miss Marvel this, 托尼想说的是Marvelous但是被语音软件识别成了Marvel this.  
> 5.非凡(Marvelous)，惊奇(Marvel)，这里原文是”Marvelous, not marvel this"，见上一条译注，这是一个语音识别错误，托尼在这句里面纠正了它。惊奇女士(Ms. Marvel)，漫画中惊奇女士的名字来源于惊奇队长。但是在MCU里，在这个时间点上除了Fury没有人知道惊队的存在（寇森的这段记忆被抹除了），所以托尼是在无意中说中了这个名字。这是作者用的一个梗。


	34. 对话27：让我们谈谈莎伦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个阅读或评论上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。这一章发生在上一章一天之后。

安东尼：所以小卡特特工刚刚出现在大厦要接我去一个秘密地点。我希望他们别用袋子。我讨厌绑架的时候弄个袋子套在我头上。  
  
流浪者：我猜你说的是莎伦。你被绑架过多少回了？   
  
安东尼： 很高兴我不用再以“不是女朋友”来指代她了，尽管这主要是因为我见过了你真正的前女友，而她可以赤手空拳掐死我。我挺喜欢她的，有的时候。  
  
流浪者：你在转移话题  
  
安东尼：因为没人想谈论他们被绑架的经历。我到现在都有点怕水。阿富汗那次是唯一一回我算它是成功了的，但就我所知至少有10次这样的企图。这是第11次。  
  
流浪者：我不觉得被政府带走能算  
  
流浪者：除非罗斯参与其中。  
  
安东尼：我不认为他参与了，因为他现在正忙于一场国会听证会，他挪用了政府资金建造木筏监狱。  
  
流浪者：很好。   
  
安东尼：况且他们通常不会让你打包自己的东西，也不会带礼物来。他们当然也不会事先跟你的助理说让你腾出日程来。  
  
流浪者：礼物？   
  
安东尼：好吧我想你不能真的称之为礼物，除非你把别人遗嘱里留给你的东西当做礼物。佩姬阿姨给我留了很多日记。由于这场绑架我还没来得及读其中的任何一本。  
  
流浪者：我以为我们已经确认了这不是一场绑架。如果它是，你现在不可能在跟我说话。   
  
安东尼：我现在正在跟你说话以防它真的是绑架。但八成不是，因为他们让我带上我的运动装。  
  
流浪者：你不是应该在打包吗？   
  
安东尼：我已经拿上行李包三号了。你看，我确实听了你的话。现在在我被迫和小卡特特工一起消磨时光之前我多出来22分钟跟你说话了。  
  
流浪者：为什么你这么讨厌莎伦？星期五说这和你与她母亲的关系有关。   
  
安东尼：是非常柏拉图的关系。在莎伦的父亲欺骗了她之后，她相当程度上下决心远离我们这个物种。这远不是潜在追求者之间不愉快的竞争，发现这一点有没有让你觉得失望？  
  
流浪者： 松了一口气，实际上。这样我就不用担心你对梅态度不好了。  
  
安东尼：主要因为恐怖特工也忍不了我这么对她。你对你这辈子第二个爱人的家族史了解多少？  
  
流浪者： 我不知道她除了迈克尔之外还有其他兄弟姐妹，迈克尔甚至在我们认识之前就过世了。所以葬礼之后我发现她在卡特家族那一支里居然还有个侄孙女我真的感到很意外。  
  
安东尼：直到葬礼你才发现这事儿我一点儿都不意外。你是对的，佩姬没有其他亲生的兄弟姐妹，但是迈克尔过世前有一个孩子， 加百列。这可怜的孩子直到迈克尔过世之后才出生。他母亲不想做单身妈妈，所以佩姬的父母收养了他，并把他当做她的兄弟抚养长大，但她那时早已去了美国。  
  
安东尼：加百列在60年代的时候有了米歇尔，之后他就被人杀害，留下米歇尔被佩姬和丹尼尔养大。米歇尔在历经了一段堪称MIT传奇的糟糕恋情之后有了莎伦。所以理论上来说莎伦是佩姬的曾侄孙女，而你在佩姬阿姨的葬礼上和人家亲热。  
  
流浪者：我现在知道这有多么不合适了（消息未发送）   
  
流浪者：然后你和米歇尔是MIT时代的朋友？  
  
安东尼：自那之后都是。她在90年代初期从公共部门跳来SI，大约是亚历山大·皮尔斯将佩姬排挤出神盾局之后。  
  
流浪者：毫不意外。   
  
安东尼：不管怎样，直到我在阿富汗被囚禁之前她一直都在SI。而我公开了超级英雄身份之后才发现她是因为癌症病情很严重了才离开的。至少我在她过世之前又去见了她，这可比小莎伦强多了。她因为无法承受眼睁睁看着自己妈妈死亡而故意让神盾局派她去个鸟不生蛋的地方执行任务去了。她妈妈需要她在身边而她不在。  
  
流浪者：死亡对某些人来说很难接受。  
  
安东尼：我明白，但是你知道为了和玛利亚或者甚至是霍华德再多说一次话我愿意付出多少吗？  
  
流浪者：几百万美元？如果用你最近的实验作为参照的话。  
  
安东尼：几十亿，真的。莎伦有过这样的机会，而她情愿放弃。  
  
流浪者：这就是你生她气的原因？  
  
安东尼：我也不喜欢她利用你作为新的应对机制来面对她姑妈的死。  
  
流浪者：我也利用了她，而这是不对的。  
  
安东尼：我真高兴你承认了这一点。我意识到我不该这么生气，因为人们应对悲伤的方式总是不同的，但我还是很气，就算米歇尔能体谅，而且她甚至没有因为莎伦不在那儿而觉得伤心。  
  
流浪者：有些人应对悲伤的能力比别人强些。  
  
安东尼：以及我们都知道我这方面是真的很糟糕。米歇尔的这整件事就是我没有告诉任何人钯中毒的事情的根源。我希望我能好好地过完我人生中最后的日子，或者说我以为的我人生中最后的日子。我不想我的朋友们因为无法承受而从我身边逃离。我不想别人用同情的眼神看我，或者看见我就一直哭。  
  
安东尼：我只想保持原本的生活状态，但如果全世界都知道我快死了，我就没办法做到这个了。  
  
流浪者：但你没死。  
  
安东尼：我没死。  
  
流浪者：我对此感到欣慰。我想如果我没能见到你我真的会很难过。  
  
安东尼：小卡特特工现在就站在我门外了。等我回来了我再跟你聊。  
  
流浪者：注意安全，托尼。  
  
  
待续


	35. 对话28：向前一步……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的每个人，你们真赞。  
> 这一章发生在上一章三天后。

抱抱兔：星期五告诉我现在给你发短信是安全的。你回到文明社会了吗？  
  
我：没，仍然在一个秘密地点，但我又可以跟你说话了，这就很好。我希望是劳拉告诉了你最新的情况。  
  
抱抱兔：我还没准备好跟她说我的问题。   
  
我：而且你觉得如果你和她谈了，她会强迫你谈论为什么你事事都站在巴基那一边？  
  
抱抱兔：我没有事事都站在巴基那边。我只是……我都不确定该如何谈论这个。  
  
我：你差不多就是。但我不想你中断和我的对话所以接下来我会对此保持缄默。看，这就是进步。  
  
我：你的前女友是个虐待狂。我都不知道你对这种事情感兴趣？她有没有在你们享受床笫之欢时拿出一条鞭子来？我现在全身都痛，而且这一点都不好玩。我打赌我们做这个的时候一定能找到点乐子。  
  
抱抱兔：我不会跟你用电话做爱的。我没和莎伦做过爱，或者你是在说梅琳达？  
  
我：我当然是在说恐怖特工。和某个人在葬礼之后亲热过一回可算不上一段关系。  
  
抱抱兔：我很欣慰你终于明白这一点了。  
  
我：卡特特工带我飞到一片荒郊野地和恐怖特工做无盔甲训练。她逗留了大概一个小时，看着我被各种人揍得屁滚尿流，然后她全程没有参与就离开了。  
  
抱抱兔：这可能是最好的结果。  
  
我：尤其是考虑到有人决定让她去浏览那些抱抱兔短信。我觉得这就是为了惩罚她帮你把你的玩具从上了锁的地方拿出来，尽管他们实际上应该不知道那件事。  
  
抱抱兔：哦老天。你确定他们这么做不是为了惩罚我？  
  
我：这和你一点关系都没有，小可爱。  
  
我：除了把佩姬阿姨的遗物送过来之外，我觉得临时局长派她来是想获取更多关于抱抱兔的情报。他没有意识到她已经知道你就是抱抱兔而且绝对不会透露一个字。卡特家的特工可一点儿也不蠢。  
  
抱抱兔：她知道我是抱抱兔了？  
  
我：再说一次，卡特们可不是蠢货。这挺明显的，因为她还给我带来了佩姬阿姨遗嘱里留给你的东西。一大堆其他咆哮突击队员的纪念品，比我收到的霍华德日记棒多了。  
  
抱抱兔：该死  
  
我：注意语言  
  
抱抱兔：这语言挺合适的  
  
我：星期五正在想办法把这些东西交给你，但可能得等好几周。不过我复制了好几张你注射超级血清之前的照片。说真的，宝贝，你一直都这么辣。我希望你等得了这么长时间。  
  
抱抱兔：没问题。实际上或许你应该把所有东西都留着。我需要轻装简行，而我相信你能保管好所有东西。  
  
我：好的。  
  
抱抱兔：莎伦生我气了吗？或许会气到告诉她老板你男朋友的真实身份？  
  
我：我不这么认为。她之前赌上自己的职业生涯来帮助你因为她觉得这是正确的事。我不认为就因为你不想再和她亲热了她就会改变想法。  
  
我：我不能百分百肯定因为我们没有真的聊到你。周围全副武装的特工太多了没法进行私人对话。我基本上都在分享那些令人尴尬的小故事，比如有一次米歇尔在图书馆的学习小组上给小卡特特工换尿布。  
  
抱抱兔：你真的需要停止这种消极抵抗行为。  
  
我：说到消极抵抗，除了把装甲放在一边，恐怖特工还拿走了我的手机。你知道这有多残忍吗？我觉得开始的两个小时我都花在应对我的通讯戒断反应上了。而且除了恐怖特工我都没有可以挖苦的对象了。这太糟糕了。  
  
抱抱兔：别这么叫她。 他们有没有可能是为了追踪我的位置而拿走了你的手机？  
  
我：首先，那是我造的手机，所以除非你想，不然我找不到你。以防紧急情况，你可以按下黄色的按钮这样我就能找到你了，但是你才是那个能启动拯救史蒂夫方案的人。  
  
我：其次，梅特工喜欢你。别担心，这个主要是指柏拉图方面的。在她经历了男朋友/炮友是九头蛇，以及她前夫被这个所谓的九头蛇男朋友的爪牙谋杀的事情之后，她现在有点儿像是个绝缘体了。  
  
抱抱兔：那一定是很艰难的经历。  
  
我：确实。  
  
我：终于，罗迪将要进入第二轮审查流程了。我是说，他还是对我提名他的事情很生气，但这个男人永远把他的国家放在第一位。显然阻止某些以公关所沉迷的规则为导向的混蛋掌管神盾局也是爱国的一部分。  
  
我：结果应该就会在他和美国爱国者·杰弗瑞·国际关系之神之中产生。杰弗瑞可能有点优势因为有人声称他在维也纳事件中救了几个高级别的联合国官员。你有看见他在维也纳救任何人吗？因为我没看见。  
  
抱抱兔：我到那里的时候已经很迟了。  
  
我：所以如果罗迪通过了联合国的审查流程，事情应该会有所好转。我们或许可以见个面，拥抱一下。劳拉希望如此。  
  
抱抱兔：那你呢？   
  
我：我的话亲一下也是可以的。我还会建议干一发，不过那可能会以流血收场。我年纪已经足够大了，知道性不能解决一切。实际上，它会制造新问题，而我通常以眼泪或者一个疗程的抗生素来了结它。别担心，我戒毒好多年了。  
  
抱抱兔：我的确相信我们最终还是会见面的。  
  
我：我觉得会的。老实说你开始出现在很多人的雷达里了，除了罗斯以及国防部的一些成员。他们忙着追捕震波女——劫富济贫的银行抢劫犯，现在又要烦心流浪者——绑架受害者的救星。  
  
我：联合国真的喜欢你。 他们在考虑利用小规模的超级人类团队执行一些秘密行动，比如从恐怖分子手上救出受害者。  
  
抱抱兔：新复仇者们会去做这个吗？  
  
我：可能任何一个有我参与的团队都没法做任何能称得上秘密行动的事情。我太招摇也太知名了。但现在世界上有上百，或许上千拥有超级力量的人，而且我确定他们不全是未成年。或许其中的一些人拥有像你一样的正能量。  
  
抱抱兔：我只希望联合国或者任何地区不要把他们纯粹当做武器。  
  
我：是有一些像纳迪尔*议员的人，不过她显然是超级人类集中营派的，不是将超级人类作为武器为我所用派的。但并不是所有人都像她那样。  
  
抱抱兔：你说你在做训练。那你见到你未来的新复仇者们了没？  
  
我：这个话题转换得有意思。以及是的，我确实见到了我的团队。  
  
抱抱兔：情况如何？  
  
我：我还没告诉他们我西班牙语说得很流利。  
  
抱抱兔：跟这个有什么关系吗？   
  
我：我听到了而且听懂了他们所说的所有关于我的话。“有钱的混蛋”算是里面最好的说法之一。悠悠球还偷了我的战甲追踪手环以证明她的观点。  
  
抱抱兔：那可不怎么好。  
  
我：悠悠球容忍我的唯一原因是她对迈克*特工有意思。无论如何，基于办公室恋情准则，作为神盾局的专属资产，一个优秀的特工是不会让自己陷入爱情的。  
  
抱抱兔：但如果她是一个复仇者，就不必受到神盾局的办公室恋情准则限制了？  
  
我：没错，但我甚至不确定这是否足以让她容忍我更长一段时间。  
  
抱抱兔：你一开始确实表现得很粗鲁，但是一旦人们开始了解你，他们就会很容易看出你内心深处是一个怎样的好人。  
  
我：问题是大多数人都不想透过粗鲁的外表去看本质。  
  
抱抱兔：那是他们的问题，不是你的。  
  
我：很多人都有这个问题。   
  
我：以及，恐怖特工在无武装搏斗中彻底揍翻了我。我正在给你发那段视频，反正你已经知道恐怖特工是谁了。  
  
抱抱兔：我还是不太开心，你让星期五来告诉我，而不是亲口告诉我。  
  
我：我让她告诉你是因为我是个懦夫。如果我们等到我来告诉你，那你还要再等一个月才能知道真相。  
  
抱抱兔：你不是懦夫。你只是过多地把逃避当做应对机制。  
  
我：你还不是一样。我都数不过来有多少次你改变了话题或者甚至对我说的话不做回应。  
  
抱抱兔：也许我现在只是想避免冲突。我喜欢我们之间建立起来的一切，而且我不想与你争执。我们在西伯利亚的互相攻击没有解决任何事。我只是决定最好还是顺其自然，而不是迎难而上。  
  
我：好吧，只要我们都意识到我们正在采取简单的方式解决问题，我猜这就没问题，不管某些新队员会怎么想。这是悠悠球说我的另外一件事。很明显我确实太喜欢简单的方法了。显然，这是财富特权的副作用。  
  
我：我可能真的应该让他们知道我的西班牙语很流利，如果我们想让团队运作起来的话。  
  
抱抱兔：但是你想要避免另一场争吵所以你什么也不会说。  
  
我：可能吧。我已经精疲力尽了，我在努力保持清醒，但我也不确定我能做得多好。  
  
抱抱兔：我觉得你做得越来越好了。我想今天已经是60天了？  
  
我：是的。60天是除了在阿富汗被迫戒酒之外我坚持的最长时间。  
  
抱抱兔：这本身就是一个例子，说明你并不总是采取简单的方法。 最简单的方法就是你现在喝到酩酊大醉。  
  
我： 在我被揍了一顿之后这提议还挺诱人的。  
  
抱抱兔：你被揍得那么惨？  
  
我：好吧，当我们一起对抗其他人的时候情况就变得好多了。 真遗憾卡特特工没有留下和我们切磋一下。  
  
抱抱兔：好多了是有多好？  
  
我：神盾局新组建的超级人类突击队现在有一半的队员都在医务室了。  
  
抱抱兔：我是该把这个当成一件好事？  
  
我：当然。嘿，虽然我很想一直和你说话，但是罗迪刚刚到了。谢天谢地他的竞争对手没一起来。这意味着菲茨特工和寇森特工可以带我们四处参观一下了。  
  
抱抱兔：所以你现在是从ATCU的设施里给我发短信的？安全吗？  
  
我：几乎和我在任何别的地方给你发消息一样安全。并且，我也并不算是在ATCU的设施里。实际上，我不能告诉你我在哪，不过因为你也不能告诉我你在哪，这也才刚扯平。我等会儿再跟你说，亲亲兔。  
  
抱抱兔：我还是更喜欢抱抱兔。注意安全。  
  
Xxxxx  
  
关心老板的人：星期五，他们是计划今天告诉托尼安娜·贾维斯的事情吗？  
  
星期五：是的。我的联络人，菲茨特工同意等到罗德上校能来的时候。由于神盾局长审查流程的事情，他一直到今天才有空。  
  
关心老板的人：有这么严重？  
  
星期五：他们接受了我的建议，劳拉和罗德上校都会在那里。  
  
关心老板的人：所以真的很严重。  
  
星期五：有可能。但我不是很确定因为我还是没能获取这些文件，尽管它们最近被数字化了。  
  
关心老板的人： 这可一点儿也没让人安心。  
  
星期五：我很遗憾我没法消除这些疑虑。  
  
关心老板的人：我也是。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.艾伦·纳迪尔(Ellen Nadeer )，神盾局特工里的角色，反超级人类的政客，是监察者的秘密成员。  
> 2.阿方索·迈克·麦肯锡(Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie), 神盾局特工中的角色，机械师，后来出任局长（在本故事中因为剧情有所改变所以不再是了）。


	36. 对话29：……接着后退两步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的每一位。你们真的都很赞。你们的鼓励让我能坚持写作。  
> 本章发生在上一章仅一小时后。托尼很不开心。  
>  **警告：过去角色死亡描写。**

安东尼：所以你到底是怎么知道安娜·贾维斯不是因为一起反常的家庭事故死亡的？  
  
流浪者：你看到文件了？  
  
安东尼：是的，但你已经知道我今天会看到文件。  
  
流浪者：直到星期五告诉我我才知道的。  
  
安东尼：但你是那个要求她找到这些文件的人。而她正好交到了一些神盾局的朋友能帮她做到这件事情，因为去年春天的时候她帮助他们阻止了被洗脑的疯狂特工黛西找到他们的档案。事实上星期五帮助了他们可能是他们还能忍耐我一半的胡扯八道唯一的原因。  
  
流浪者：你知道这不是唯一的原因。  
  
安东尼：钱和技术？那是所有其他人利用我的原因。刚开始我觉得你是不同的，但你再一次对我有所隐瞒。所以你找到的那份文件里有九头蛇第一次试图杀死我父亲的记录吗？我绝不会相信他们所说的在对战略科学军团*的那些旧档案进行数字化时偶然发现了这个。  
  
流浪者：我是和他们不一样。我真的喜欢作为你本人的你。听着，我发现的唯一的事情就是九头蛇杀了你父亲以防止他泄露九头蛇的秘密。直到去了西伯利亚我才知道他们用了什么方法。我并没有任何关于早期暗杀企图的线索。  
  
安东尼：但还是有什么足以引起你的怀疑，以至于你让星期五去寻找神盾局档案中的幽灵。让我告诉你，那些地方就是一个满是灰尘的噩梦。我觉得我在扫描室染上了皮疹。  
  
流浪者：我会怀疑是因为他们告诉你的故事太模糊了，根本就说不通。  
  
安东尼：所以你直接想到了九头蛇，而不是我在骗你？  
  
流浪者：对于像这类的事情，是的。   
  
流浪者：这让我想起当我还是个小孩子的时候，我妈妈给我讲了很多关于我爸爸的事情。这些事从来没有任何细节，如果我过于仔细地研究它们，事情就会显得不合情理。比如我对他有一些来自我孩提时代的零星记忆，但如果他真的死在了第一次世界大战*里，我怎么可能拥有那些记忆？  
  
安东尼：什么样的记忆？  
  
流浪者：没什么好的。我的父母经常对彼此大喊大叫。我想他是打了她。我觉得这是我对他最后的记忆了。之后我们搬去了一个新的公寓，只有原来的一半大，街区环境也更差，然后我妈妈突然开始跟所有人说她丈夫在一战中死了。我那时还是个孩子，所以我也相信了这个故事。  
  
安东尼：孩子们都这样  
  
流浪者：之后我从冰里醒来，收到了一份神盾局的卷宗，上面显示我有一个同父异母的妹妹在内华达州，现年78岁。  
  
安东尼：该死！他们甚至没有费心让你慢慢知道真相？  
  
流浪者：是啊。我是通过一张纸发现了真相，就是那个时候我打坏了我的第一个沙袋。他没有死在一战。他实际上一直活到50年代，直到他的一些囚犯伙伴发现他喜欢家暴他的第二任妻子和女儿之后在狱中杀死了他。  
  
安东尼：这些从来没写进美国队长的历史书里。  
  
流浪者：我想霍华德或者佩姬阻止了这些真相被公之于众，使得关于我的回忆免于被污染。  
  
安东尼：好吧，显然他们很擅长这个。你不是唯一一个质疑安娜死因的人。她的官方死亡证明上除了我还是孩子时被告知的那些内容之外什么都没有。我从未发现真正的答案，直到现在。  
  
流浪者：我知道我上次搞砸了，我不想再来一次。  
  
安东尼：你说脏话了*，这说明你是认真的。所以你让星期五给你做这些得罪人的事儿？  
  
流浪者：你也在梅琳达的事上也采取了同样的做法。这样才算扯平。（消息未发送）  
  
流浪者：我问星期五是否知道安娜·贾维斯真正的死因，然后她告诉了我神盾局的调查以及她之所以知道这个调查的存在只是因为最近才解密的九头蛇文件里提到了。我请她帮你找这些文件，但是不要告诉我她发现了什么。我想让你来选择是不是要告诉我。  
  
安东尼：你害怕你的死党夺走了我家三条人命，而不是两条？  
  
流浪者：是。但是老实说，我更害怕的是我要告诉你这个。如果我知道了，我不可能瞒着你，但我不想伤害你。我只花了一小会儿就意识到我不可能让你远离真相。真相总会水落石出的。   
  
安东尼：所以你安排了我的心理师和最好的朋友在场看着寇森特工和他的手下们把一份包含了重做的弹道报告的文件交给我？  
  
流浪者：她是中枪而亡的？  
  
安东尼：是的。别担心，不是冬日战士。是九头蛇干的，或者至少证据显示是这样，但没有冬日战士暗杀的特征。那也是一次对我父亲的暗杀企图，只是杀手误杀了安娜，因为她在错误的时间前倾了身体递给我父亲一杯该死的茶。  
  
流浪者：我不知道我该作何回应。  
  
安东尼：我也不知道。我看到了照片上他血迹斑斑的衬衫。如果他不是穿着他的原型防弹背心，我可能就会在9岁，而不是21岁失去他了。  
  
安东尼：我会因为那些照片做噩梦的。我没敢看安娜的照片。我需要保留我对她最后的记忆，那是她送我去学校还多给了我一块巧克力，而不是她的尸体。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉，托尼。  
  
安东尼：你知道，奇怪的是，你没有立即告诉我你让我的AI去调查安娜的死因让我非常生气，但是我没法气你。我只想你在我身边。  
  
安东尼：这很匪夷所思，因为在你藏匿行踪之前，我们从来也不是通过一个拥抱来安慰彼此的关系。可现在我只想躺在你身上让你的手抚摸我的头发告诉我一切都会好起来的。我怎么会到了需要你来安慰我的程度？  
  
流浪者：我也不是很确定，但我知道我们已经到这份上了。你是除了尼克·弗瑞之外唯一知道关于我父亲真相的在生之人。照克林特的说法，我们在约会。  
  
安东尼：劳拉说了类似的话，但我不确定当你对我隐瞒了这种事的时候这算是约会？  
  
流浪者：我只想先证实。我当时觉得我只是有点疑神疑鬼。  
  
安东尼：如果这些是真的那就不是疑神疑鬼。而且显然这些就是真的。  
  
安东尼：我得走了。在我打出一些会让我们都后悔的句子之前，我需要一些时间来消化所有的事情。  
  
安东尼：别担心，我不会跑去酒吧来消化这些事的，就算我现在其实在一家酒吧底下。  
  
流浪者：你怎么能在一家酒吧底下？  
  
安东尼：我在特区地铁里。基本上每个建筑都建在至少地下六层。这就是他们在特区的做事方式。  
  
流浪者：特区是个非常奇怪的地方。即便我不能亲自陪着你，只要你准备好了，我会一直在这里倾听。  
  
安东尼：那就好。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.战略科学军团(SSR)，全称Strategic Scientific Reserve，神盾局的前身，霍华德和佩姬都是创始人之一。  
> 2.第一次世界大战发生在1914年7月28日至1918年11月11日，美国队长出生于1918年7月4日。  
> 3.因为Steve说“搞砸了”的时候用的词是"fuck up"。


	37. 对话30：感觉好些了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们的鼓励都很美好，很有帮助。  
> 这个对话发生在上一个的对话的六天之后。托尼很生气。

安东尼：我还是很生气。   
  
流浪者：你完全有权利生气。我只是很高兴你又给我发短信了。我觉得你很久没有这么长时间不跟我说话了。  
  
安东尼：有些事我需要想明白，以及我或许得阅读一些霍华德的日记。鉴于杰克和占边是禁区，这得要3品脱的本杰瑞冰激凌*。还有巨大量的披萨和小弓箭手们。  
  
流浪者：我懂  
  
安东尼：以及我其实没有生你的气。在好好想过这件事，以及和苏亚雷斯医生有过两次效果极好的会面之后，我意识到你只是想谨慎行事，不想无缘无故让我担心。我的意思是，如果事情的结果完全相反，根本什么事都没有，那我会很高兴你等到有结果了才告诉我。  
  
流浪者：但是你在生我的气因为你发现在你成长过程中某个几乎像是你阿姨一般的存在在一场针对你父亲的暗杀中出现在了对方的瞄准镜里。  
  
安东尼：再说一次，我没生你气。我恼火的对象是一群已经不在了的人，因为他们对我撒了谎。  
  
流浪者：他们只是试图保护你。  
  
安东尼：我认为我们已经确认了我不喜欢以保护为名义的谎言。我也不喜欢故意隐瞒了重点的真相。不论事情有多糟糕，我需要知道真相。我有知道真相的必要。  
  
流浪者：我现在明白了。  
  
安东尼：至少你在还活着的时候弄明白了，这就比我现在名单上的很多人都要好多了。  
  
流浪者：对逝者生气没有意义。  
  
安东尼：这我知道。只不过这事唤起了我太多不好的回忆。意识到我的童年并不是我以为的那样对我来说是一个很难面对的事实。  
  
流浪者：你想谈谈这个吗？  
  
安东尼：并不是很想。但如果我不跟你说点什么的话，我就得在心理治疗里解决这件事了，那我还是宁愿跟你说。  
  
流浪者：我在听，或者说我在读着。  
  
安东尼：我记得事情发生时的一切。佩吉阿姨把我从学校接回来，这应该是事情不对劲的第一个征兆。她给我买了冰淇淋，然后我们在一家很大很高级的酒店过了一夜，我甚至不记得那家酒店的名字了。但是我确实记得外面有守卫。这应该是第二个征兆，说明真的出事了。  
  
安东尼：第二天早上，妈妈出现了，穿着一身运动服，拿着一盒法国巧克力来告诉我这个消息。她穿的运动服真的应该算是第三个征兆。妈妈从不穿休闲服。我想这是我这辈子唯一一次看到她穿成那样。  
  
流浪者：你那时只有九岁，托尼。不能理解当时每件事意味着什么并不是你的错。  
  
安东尼：我也没有意识到整个餐厅被重新装修意味着事情不止是安娜从梯子上摔下来那么简单。 我看到照片里墙上的弹孔和血迹斑斑的地毯，没有一样能挽救的，这就是为什么要把整个餐厅改头换面。 然而，我那小孩子的大脑并没有把所有事情联想到一起。 如果只是有人在换灯泡的时候从梯子上摔下来，你为什么要把整个房间都毁了？  
  
安东尼：一旦装修完成，它就是一个不同的空间了，连窗户都被挪了个位置。即便如此，贾维斯再也没有走进那个房间。我甚至不觉得我们后来有在那里再吃过晚饭。根据报告，案发时贾维斯就在现场。她死在他的怀里。  
  
流浪者：还是那句话，你当时只有九岁。如果不是收到了弗瑞给我的那份仅供收件人亲自过目的报告我也不可能拼凑出关于我父亲的事来。  
  
安东尼：你知道吗？那不是唯一一次针对我爸的刺杀行动。1970到1991年之间一共有10次，安娜那次是第3次。  
  
流浪者：老天。他本可以告诉你发生了什么。或许不是所有的细节，但至少足以让你了解到情况的严重性。  
  
安东尼：没错。如果从一开始我就能知道那些人是在朝我爸爸开枪，以及明白他们为什么这么做，那该有多好。直到2009年弗瑞闯入我家之前我甚至都不知道他参与了神盾局的事。  
  
流浪者：不了解情况会很危险。我想我们两周之前讨论皇后区小子的时候我说得很清楚了。  
  
安东尼：你知道吗，比那更糟糕的是，我为此自责。  
  
流浪者：为了安娜的死？  
  
安东尼：为了被送到天才寄宿学校。我一直以为那是我父亲最开心的一天因为他终于摆脱我了。我没意识到就在当时的三个月之前，有人试图谋杀他，并且阴差阳错杀了他最好朋友的妻子。  
  
流浪者：他把你送走是为了你的安全。  
  
安东尼：都写在日记里了，而且佩姬给过我暗示。但是作为一个九岁的孩子我当时只觉得自己是不受宠爱的，而这就是我被送走的原因。  
  
流浪者：我不认为他们有任何恶意。我觉得他们只是想尽可能地让你做一个无忧无虑的孩子。  
  
安东尼：这纯粹就是扯淡。那时候我已经经历了我的第一次绑架。如果我那时能够知道人们抓我是因为我爸爸是个间谍，有人想弄死他，而不是因为我是斯塔克帝国的继承人，那该有多好  
  
安东尼：莱拉今年六岁（或者七岁，我不是太记得），但她知道克林特离开是因为有坏人想要伤害他，而他不想她在交火的时候被抓。为什么霍华德就不能坐下来和我谈谈？  
  
流浪者：我不知道。或许因为那是非常时期，他们正处于冷战*当中。或许他不想让你成为目标。  
  
安东尼：杰姬*就知道她妈妈是间谍。她哥哥也知道。我甚至不觉得米歇尔会对此一无所知。  
  
流浪者：可是，她妈妈作为神盾局的公开创始人，很难对她隐瞒这件事。  
  
安东尼：杰姬和她哥哥上自我防御课，而我就被送到寄宿学校。  
  
流浪者：你确实说过你在学校和你的天才同学们一起更开心。  
  
安东尼：而我本可以更开心，如果我知道我在天才儿童学校是因为我爸爸爱我，想保证我的安全，而不是因为他恨我，永远也不想再看到我。我其实以为他讨厌我是因为我永远都比不上美国队长的鬼魂。  
  
安东尼：以及是的，我最终接受了美国队长和史蒂夫·罗杰斯是两个完全不同的人。美国队长是所有人的神，史蒂夫·罗杰斯是一个性感的混蛋，即便情况再怎么糟糕，他也会坚持做正确的事。  
  
流浪者：你真的相信霍华德讨厌你？为什么？因为你不能达到某些武断的，不真实的标准？但是没人可以成为美国队长所代表的一切，就算我也不能。他不是真实存在的。充其量他就是对事实的一种夸大。  
  
安东尼：那个时候，是的我真的相信。现在我不确定我相信什么。我只是生气又困惑。  
  
流浪者：我真希望我知道说什么能让你感觉好点儿。  
  
安东尼：我觉得你想让我感觉好点这件事本身在某种程度上就很有帮助了。有时候，仅仅是知道你并不孤单就会有所帮助。  
  
流浪者：你并不孤单。我或许在几千英里之外，但我就在这儿。  
  
安东尼：而我想要你在这儿。我绝对不想再经历一个星期都不跟你说话，除非是紧急情况。  
  
流浪者：但是？   
  
安东尼：不再有谎言，除非是国家安全方面的问题。对于可以说出来的事我们不再对彼此隐瞒。如果想要这段关系行得通，我们就必须对彼此坦诚，即便真相伤人。  
  
流浪者：我们什么关系？  
  
安东尼：我不知道。你看，关于坦诚这一点，已经开始奏效了。  
  
流浪者：我发现你真是个迷。尽管如此我还是真的喜欢你。不是你的钱，你的头脑，你的不可一世，只是你。我在乎你。  
  
安东尼：我也很在乎你。嘿，罗迪刚刚出现在大厦了。我等会儿再跟你说。  
  
流浪者：好  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.本杰瑞冰激凌(Ben & Jerry's)，美国本土品牌的冰激凌，诞生于1978年。  
> 2.冷战(the Cold War)，指苏联和美国在二战之后开始的长期对峙，发生时间大约在1947到1991年之间。  
> 3.杰姬(Jackie)，卡特的女儿。


	38. 插曲8：突破性进展

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。现在是插曲时间。
> 
> 剧情连贯性说明：这个故事兼容MCU所有发生在《美国队长：内战》及《神盾局特工：上升》*这一集之前的剧情。（理论上，《卢克·凯奇》发生在内战之前。）任何发生在《神盾局特工：弹弓》*（以及根据蜘蛛侠：英雄归来的预告片判断）的剧情将不会完全符合这个故事，但会有一些要素被使用。蝴蝶效应全面展开影响。这一章就是我们的蝴蝶风暴开始变得明显的地方。
> 
> _[*《神盾局特工：上升》(Ascension)，第三季最后一集。《神盾局特工：弹弓》(Slingshot)，神盾局特工2016年播出的6集迷你衍生剧，以悠悠球为主线展开的故事。]_

罗杰斯：嗨，我是史蒂夫。我几分钟前刚和托尼聊过，在这之前他躲了我将近6天。我想知道他是不是真的没事。  
  
我：他没再喝酒，如果这是你所担心的。然而我真的不能多说。这些问题你通常不是应该问星期五吗？  
  
罗杰斯：我觉得她对我很生气所以不会回答我的问题。  
  
星期五：事实上，我对你们两个都很生气。你们应该直接跟对方说话而不是让我在你们的关系里充当中间人。很显然你们两个明明都爱着彼此却非要对此视而不见。此时此刻，我觉得您和斯塔克先生应当自己解决你们之间的感情问题。  
  
星期五：你们对彼此坦诚的决心只有在你们真正诚实地对待你们对彼此的感觉时才会奏效。然而，从统计学上来说，我认为你们两个都会这么做的概率只有73.2%。  
  
我：我都没意识到你能让一个电脑程序如此灰心丧气。  
  
罗杰斯：作为托尼的造物，凡事皆有可能。而且，托尼也正非常沮丧。  
  
星期五：您和他差不多。  
  
我：星期五，让我单独和史蒂夫谈谈。  
  
星期五：当然，劳拉。  
  
罗杰斯：她真的就叫你劳拉？  
  
我：因为我发现顾问劳拉特别傻。  
  
罗杰斯：所以托尼真的没事？  
  
我：是的。他刚刚和罗迪上校一起离开吃晚餐去了。他们去庆祝他被任命为一个严格来说直到今年十月或者十一月之前都并不能算是存在的机构的负责人。  
  
罗杰斯：我们真的要为此庆祝吗？我印象里上校对于托尼提名他这事不是完全满意。而我对此感到很抱歉因为实际上我才是提出这个建议的人。  
  
我：吉姆*对这个提议很高兴，但是对托尼没有先跟任何人讨论过这件事感到不安。  
  
罗杰斯：我有种感觉托尼经常做这种事。  
  
我：五天前他给莱拉买了匹小马驹，事先完全没跟我商量。  
  
罗杰斯：至少你有个农场。  
  
我：而当我们回到农场去看这匹新来的小马驹时，我被罗斯的秘密部队抓走了，在一个未知地点呆了两天才有律师接手这事。  
  
罗杰斯：所以托尼不仅仅是生我的气才没联系我，更多的是因为无线电静默？  
  
我：是的，以及这主要包括让三个孩子在两天内保持冷静。但是是我不想让他告诉你的，尽管你们正在试图对对方坦诚相待。我不想让克林特在事情解决之前知道，而且我有时间可以亲自联络他。  
  
罗杰斯：既然你在跟我说话，我猜事情已经解决了。  
  
我：解决得很顺利。詹姆斯·罗德现在掌管神盾局了，所以罗斯没有任何权力去执行协议的任何条款了。甚至连木筏监狱现在也在司法部的管辖之下，早该如此。罗斯和他的部门目前只负责协商协议的修正案和一些附加条款。由于那部分是由真正知道他们在干什么的人完成的，而不是罗斯本人因为他不想脏了他自己的手，我想我们现在很好。  
  
罗杰斯：我觉得这应该算是解决了。  
  
我：反正按我的标准是的。  
  
罗杰斯：但我还是担心。我不断在新闻里看到监察者相关的事情，或是议员不停说她自己选民的坏话，就因为他们与众不同。我记不得她的名字，但她充满了仇恨。  
  
我：因为民众总是对与众不同感到恐惧。你无法改变这个。你只能学着去应对它。  
  
罗杰斯：说到应对，我有想过你的提议。  
  
我：你想要我来帮你一起解决你的问题吗？  
  
罗杰斯：别，因为你在帮托尼而我觉得那会将你置于一个奇怪的境地。你还和我的一个朋友结婚了，那也会有利益冲突。  
  
我：苏亚雷斯医生才是托尼现在的心理治疗师。我的角色是生活顾问或者戒酒陪护。  
  
罗杰斯：你戒酒多少年了？  
  
我：七年。克林特有一段时间离开了我，因为问题变得很严重，但我们最后和解了。克林特有跟你提到过什么吗？  
  
我： 如果他提到过那也没关系。我不介意有人知道我在恢复中。  
  
罗杰斯：没有，这只是一种直觉，特别是你提到你是托尼的戒酒陪护的时候。  
  
我：所以如果你不想让我做你的顾问，你希望我怎么帮你？  
  
罗杰斯：我需要你帮我找一个能提供帮助的人，这人不会把我的位置提供给联合国。托尼之前提到过这个可能性。  
  
我：因为我实际上知道你们的大本营在哪？  
  
罗杰斯：而且你没有告诉托尼。  
  
我：他知道我知道，但他不想知道，以防他被带去问话。考虑到那个差点掌控了神盾局的人想要给所有的资产包括复仇者们安排常规性的测谎仪测试，这对他来说是个好主意。  
  
罗杰斯：谢天谢地，他现在管不着了。  
  
我：就差一点，而且联合国还是任命他做副局长了  
  
罗杰斯：这很糟糕吗？  
  
我：不是好事。他太在乎别人怎么看他，没法做一个好领导。我会和你以前的医生谈谈的。她会推荐人选，以及因为你是病人，所以医患保密协议可以保障你的隐私。神盾局的新领导层会尊重这一点。  
  
罗杰斯：谢谢你。  
  
罗杰斯：顺便，你是否希望我不要告诉你丈夫关于你前半周被捕的事情？  
  
我：让他从你那里听说这件事可能比从你们所在的国家情报报告那里听到要好些。托尼阻止了这件事上新闻，但我知道我老公正在用他的特殊技能为你知道是谁做着一份新工作。  
  
罗杰斯：他还是会很生气的。  
  
我：绝对会跳起来。我预计他10分钟内就会联系我。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 对于那些读过《星际迷航》（尤其是Kelvin时间线）的读者，明天我将发布我的K/S2016冒险故事，名字叫做《如何坚持活到你的婚礼以及在婚礼上活下来》，如果你感兴趣的话明天就可以看了。
> 
> 是的，这就是为什么《我希望你短信条数无上限》是我在过去两个月里唯一更新的故事，我在关进我的写作小黑屋写了两个月共34k字的故事之前完成了大概9章的内容。我现在正在写《九头蛇摇篮曲》的下一章，希望今天能把它交给我的beta。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 吉姆(Jim)，罗迪的名字是James，Jim是James的昵称。


	39. 插曲9：被捕算是个紧急情况

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很赞。以及，我正在写下一个批次的章节，所以你们的评论会对我非常有帮助。  
> 现在是时候花些时间在这个故事里那对能发挥更大作用的夫妇身上了。倒不是说比托尼和史蒂夫这对发挥更多作用会有多难，因为我觉得他们实际上还没有承认他们正在约会。如果有任何一个人承认了这一点，那他们也显然还没有告诉对方。  
> 还要提醒一下，劳拉和克林特在和对方说话的时候并不会提到他们孩子的真名。  
> 这一章发生在上一场对话的15分钟之后，因为克林特很生气。

亲爱的：为什么操他的罗斯逮捕你的时候你不给我打电话？被捕算是个紧急情况。特别是在这种情况下，你被捕的方式完全是非法的。  
  
我：他们并没有给我打电话的机会。我之前也被带走过。我的新老板搞定了这事。  
  
亲爱的：通过ATCU也就是实质上的神盾局来搞定这事儿意味着寇森会帮你的，不像CIA，沾上什么黑色行动就说不定不是真的CIA了。  
我：你肯定在那儿还有些关系，能知道真正发生了什么。  
  
亲爱的：尽管寇森不应该接我电话，但他还是这么做了。我可能对这混蛋很生气，但寇森是莉莉和库里的教父。他在保护我们。这挺明显的因为他们没有很努力地在找那些难以控制的复仇者们。  
  
我：寇森绝对知道托尼和史蒂夫在约会。  
  
亲爱的：这可真是令人惊叹因为他们自己都不知道自己在约会。   
  
我：就他们两个最迟钝。老实说，我觉得罗德上校的上位让托尼松了一口气，这样他就不用继续耍手段了。就算是他也会觉得过了这么长时间那些伪造的色情短信越来越无聊了。  
  
亲爱的：那主要是因为他希望这些短信不是伪造的，所以安东尼的死党知道了？  
  
我：不仅知道了还鼓励了他，因为这能阻止他做出更具破坏性的事来。  
  
亲爱的：比如设计出点儿别的什么来把我们都杀光？  
  
我：实际上这就是我被捕的原因。  
  
亲爱的：让斯塔克发明危及生命的杀伤性武器的欲求？  
  
我：不是。塔尔博特确保了尽可能多地剥夺罗斯的权力，作为交换，神盾局将重归政府的管辖。正因如此，罗斯想要找个他可以操纵的人来掌管神盾局。他运气不错，他的一个家庭成员，是个姻亲，刚刚获得了超能力。  
  
亲爱的：而且罗斯可以很轻易地操纵他去做自己想做的事。  
  
我：比操纵其他任何人都容易，特别是因为杰弗瑞只在乎表面功夫。就像罗斯一样。他痴迷于法律的行文，而不是精神。  
  
亲爱的：这种人在神盾局呆不下去的。   
  
我：但这就是罗斯想要的，只是联合国选了罗德上校。  
  
亲爱的：那可真是奇迹，联合国居然做了一件正确的事。  
  
我：可能因为联合国里的什么人意识到罗德上校是托尼·斯塔克会乖乖听话的最终名单上的人之一。  
  
亲爱的：而且即便不见得真的管用。  
  
我：不管怎么说，就是在他们做出了决定但还没有官宣的时候，我被带走以作为谈判的筹码。  
  
亲爱的：让我猜猜，上校退出竞争就放了你？  
  
我：没错。  
  
亲爱的：但安东尼的死党现在还是执掌了我前雇主的这个新版本。  
  
我：罗斯没想到寇森的队伍先找到了我。  
  
亲爱的：因为菲尔总有个B计划这样他就不必和那些人渣讨价还价。  
  
我：完全正确。并且罗斯犯了个错误，他在行动中雇佣了莎伦的几个前队友，于是这个即将成为新神盾的部门不再受他摆布了。  
  
亲爱的：卡特扮演了双面间谍？  
  
我：是的。她告诉他斯塔克偷走了她男朋友惹毛了她，她要报复。他们相信了她，直到铁骑*真正出现在了现场。  
  
亲爱的：很高兴知道铁骑还在，不过我觉得我们好像不被允许再这么叫她了。以及半真半假的谎言最有效。  
  
亲爱的： 等下，卡特和斯塔克不得不通力合作去救你？  
  
我：是的。  
  
亲爱的：他们还成功了？  
  
我：我一点儿疤都没留下。  
  
亲爱的：但你精神怎么样？他们有没有折磨你？  
  
我：我没事。他们对待我的方式完全符合日内瓦公约。我还是想踢罗斯的蛋蛋，主要是因为这个混蛋让他的人在我孩子们的面前把我强行拖走。  
  
亲爱的：这混蛋做了什么？  
  
我：托尼站了出来。他在我离开的时候照顾了孩子们，他让孩子们一直有电影看有披萨吃，同时还要用孩子们听不懂的语言冲他的法务团队大吼大叫。当他意识到合法的手段这回起不了作用之后他就把他的卡特问题放在了一边，就为了把我救回来。  
  
亲爱的：但是他们带你走的时候到底发生了什么？  
  
我：就在他们拖走我的时候莉莉跑过来抓住了我的裤腿。整个过程中她一直都在尖叫。库里可能踢到了其中一名警官的蛋蛋。  
  
亲爱的：操他的混蛋。我要把箭射进他的屁股里。我还想给库里买他想要的那个电子游戏，但你说过不许我奖励不好的行为。  
  
我：我老板已经给了他一份。我没事的。罗斯的权力被削弱了而且他直到任期结束都会一直忙于国会听证会。涨潮组织也在追着他不放。  
  
亲爱的：我确定托尼跟这事儿毫无关系？   
  
我：不予评价。   
  
亲爱的：这是神盾局/国务院长期斗争的开始吗？  
  
我：长期斗争自皮尔斯还是一个年轻的副国务卿*时就开始了，他当时主管军备控制和国际安全。现在只不过是最新一章而已。此外，神盾局现在归国防部和联合国管辖。  
  
亲爱的：意思是不是我的节俭储蓄计划*被恢复了？  
  
我：我得和罗德上校谈谈。我想可能还有其他福利。  
  
我：像托尼的新朋友悠悠球这样被指派到复仇者联盟行动的神盾局资产/特工并不受协议管辖，或者至少并不是同样的程度。在数据库中存有一个神盾局专员的精确GPS地点是非常危险的。这可能会让他们整个家庭陷入险境，即使是联合国最实用主义的人也不希望双手沾满无辜平民的鲜血。  
  
亲爱的：除非是他们自己的平民*。所以我猜你正在想办法让我能回家  
  
我：安东尼正在忙这件事。  
  
亲爱的：因为他想要他的男孩回家。  
  
我：是的。  
  
亲爱的：我还是生你气。  
  
我：我知道。  
  
亲爱的：但我爱你。  
  
我：这我也知道。我也爱你。至少我们现在可以和彼此多聊聊了。  
  
亲爱的：但我绝对不想再成为神盾局的资产了。  
  
我：你不是，我是。  
  
亲爱的：啥？  
  
我：许多年纪很小的儿童和青少年突然觉醒了超能力，就像莉莉的新泽西州新朋友。他们需要有经验的人，既能搞定孩子，又能搞定超级人类。  
  
亲爱的：而谁能比一个正好嫁给了复仇者的前高校辅导员更合适呢？  
  
我：没错。除了无法阻止西伯利亚之后的托尼·斯塔克自我毁灭，我想我可以帮助任何人。  
  
亲爱的：你信任新神盾局吗？尼克已经不在那里了？  
  
我：但是罗德上校和寇森在。梅也在。她确实直接参与了营救我的行动。你之前也提到了寇森会做任何事来保证他教子们的母亲安全。  
亲爱的：但这不等于我原谅他骗了我好几年。  
  
我：我知道。  
  
亲爱的：告诉寇森他得为我移除纹身买单。   
  
我：我会的。  
  
  
待续  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 缩写指引：  
> TSP: Thrift Savings Plan 节俭储蓄计划，是美国目前供联邦政府工作人员使用的社会保障手段，类似于企业的401(k)计划。
> 
> At the US Department of State T 是主管军备控制和国际安全的副部长的简称。我试图决定一个九头蛇双面间谍作为一个副部长影响最坏的职位应该是什么。在这个职位上他可以削减军备和减少军事化，似乎是一个合适的职位。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.铁骑(Cavalry)，即梅琳达·梅，是梅在以前的行动中获得的称号。  
> 2.原文是Under Secretary for T，即the US Department of State T，指主管军备控制和国际安全的副部长，详见作者注释。  
> 3.节俭储蓄计划(TSP)，政府工作人员社保，详见作者注释。  
> 4.这里指和联合国签署了协议的复仇者和其他超级人类。联合国不想双手沾满无辜平民的鲜血，却忽略了超级人类也是无辜的平民。


	40. 对话31：让我们一起喝咖啡吧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位的阅读和评论。你们都很棒。
> 
> 这一章发生在上一个的三天之后因为史蒂夫不想让自己看起来过于粘人。好吧，史蒂夫花了两天时间才拿回他的手机因为克林特偷了它以报复托尼不告诉他劳拉的事情。他还不高兴着呢。

抱抱兔：抱歉，我本该早点给你发消息的，但我花了几天时间才找到克林特把我的手机放哪了。 他把东西藏在了通风口。  
  
我：我一点儿都不惊讶。  
  
抱抱兔： 所以我听说贺词都准备好了，罗德上校成为了新晋神盾局局长。  
  
我：直到联合国决定任命杰弗瑞为副局长之前我们都真的挺高兴的。爱国主义先生让我觉得恶心。他还在试图推行他的强制性测谎仪以及安全色码。  
  
抱抱兔：进展如何？  
  
我：罗迪提到他的部门会使用和所有其他部门一样的分级系统因为他不想花时间去学习全新的分级系统。但他也在考虑使用随机测谎仪，就像一般部门做药检那样。  
  
我： 我认为这更多的是一个政治任命的平衡，但如果没有你的建议，杰弗瑞可能已经被任命为局长了。所以这本来会更糟糕，非常非常糟糕。  
  
抱抱兔：我也感觉是这样。  
  
我：尽管我最好的朋友现在掌管着一群由寇森从灰烬中清理出来的难以合群的乌合之众，但这还是不能阻止他做出一些不靠谱的决定，比如让我管理新复仇者。  
  
抱抱兔：可能是因为你的实战经验最丰富。你真的可以做一个很出色的领袖，只要你愿意。  
  
我：梅特工的经验更丰富，不过理论上说她不能是复仇者因为她没有超能力。现在她是个领袖了。  
  
抱抱兔：这是个新规定对吧？因为寡妇也没有任何超能力，巴顿也没有。  
  
我：那是在我们拥有了11岁就觉醒了超能力的孩子之前。  
  
抱抱兔：你也没有超能力，但你还在那里。你不能就给她弄点儿什么吗？  
  
我：我觉得装甲反而会拖慢她的速度。她更偏向于徒手攻击。好吧，今天早上我看见她用一只手打败了神盾局新组建的整个超级人类反恐小组。我很想看看如果她拿着盾牌能做到什么程度。  
  
抱抱兔：我也是。我和她一起训练过几次，她甚至能让我出一身汗。  
  
我：性爱可不是训练，除非你用对姿势。不过和你的话，或许确实能变成训练。哦，有几个我想和你尝试的体位。你读过《爱经》吗？  
抱抱兔：你知道如果你一直开这种玩笑，我会当真的。  
  
我：请务必当真。以及说到当真，我有点想让梅做你的继任者。这会激怒每一个不断向我施压的人。他们想让我把盾牌交给某个金发美男，或者甚至罗迪的副手。你知道某人代表着美国理想型，而爱国主义先生试图让自己至少看起来像那么回事。  
  
我：就我个人而言，一个终身制的公务员绝对能代表美国理想型。还有什么比一个拥有亚洲血统，体型娇小的女人能把你们打得落花流水更美国的呢？我们是一个充满多样性的国家。这就是我们。  
  
抱抱兔：下次他们再逼你，你就把盾牌交给梅琳达。  
  
我：下次训练时我会记住的。  
  
抱抱兔：这次有好一点吗？   
  
我：我们干掉了所有人，并且这次我是全副武装的。这很有意思，考虑到我们队伍里事实上有一个人可以熔化我。  
  
抱抱兔：你觉得他真的会尝试这么做吗？！  
  
我：我不这么认为，因为他说了两次我很性感还想邀请我喝咖啡。至少在他们发现我西班牙语说得很流利之前我是这么偷听到的。  
抱抱兔：你真的觉得和队友约会是个明智的决定？以及，他们怎么发现你会说西班牙语的？  
  
我：悠悠球要伪装成我的新助理。但是，一个ATCU转过来的人说了些很难听的话，他说如果她作为保姆可能会更合理一些因为她还在学英语。这评价太愚蠢了因为她只学了几个月的英语就几乎很流利了。  
  
我：不管怎么说，她被惹恼了，结果她就说既然我是个天才，我就应该学西班牙语。然后我就用完美的西班牙语回答她说我已经说得很溜了，以及这没什么大不了的因为SI在拉丁美洲和西班牙有很多生意。  
  
我：不过因为这个，我们明天的练习将要全部用西班牙语进行。所以如果你打算回来，你最好复习一下你的西班牙语。  
  
抱抱兔：我会记住这事的。  
  
我：听着，在可预见的未来，和我团队里的某个人约会都不在考虑范围，因为直到神盾局重新成为一个真正的部门之前，罗迪是没法让你们重新得到联合国的青睐的。 在十一月的第二个星期三*之前多半做不到。  
  
我：那对间谍*的情况有点不太一样因为他们之前属于神盾局，而罗迪有更好的选择让他们赢回联合国的好感。  
  
抱抱兔：所以你对和那个刀枪不入的和平主义者上床没兴趣？  
  
我：你居然知道喝咖啡是什么意思？真是令我刮目相看。我已经等不及要和你喝咖啡了，只有你。  
  
抱抱兔：所以你没和新队友约咖啡？  
  
我：嗯，我应该会和悠悠球喝点咖啡讨论一下她的伪装工作，但那主要是因为我不再喝酒了。  
  
抱抱兔：你知道我在说什么。  
  
我：我告诉乔伊我有男朋友了。只有你和我知道这不是真的，主要是因为我不确定我们到底算什么。  
  
星期五：你们就是彼此的男朋友。你们正在约会。为什么你们两个一直忽视这个可能性？  
  
我：星期五，你把这条也发给史蒂夫了？  
  
抱抱兔：是的。我觉得星期五在生我们的气。  
  
我：而当我的AI生我气的时候，这绝对不是个好兆头。尽管约会通常不光是来来回回地写信。  
  
抱抱兔：在战争中信件都是有去无回。对某些人来说，写信是他们拥有的唯一联系。还有，你说过你想和我一起喝咖啡的。  
  
我：这完全是个委婉的说法。但我想要的不只是喝咖啡。  
  
抱抱兔：所以现在我们就不只是喝咖啡。你对神盾局给了你一个全新的助手有什么想法？  
  
我：我们这是又开始玩20问了？停了有一段时间了。  
  
抱抱兔：所以现在是重拾的最佳时机。  
  
我：我可能开始喜欢悠悠球了。我的生活中绝对需要更多不会听别人胡说八道的人。我还觉得灾难迟早都会发生。但由于她以一己之力对抗着各种哥伦比亚毒枭，我的新队友可能最好还是要受到斯塔克律师团的保护。  
  
我：所以你是怎么知道这个英勇无畏的新领袖的事的？这个组织甚至都还不存在。  
  
抱抱兔：前几天我跟劳拉聊天的时候她告诉我的。我最后决定我应该和某个专业人士谈谈。她正在努力安排。  
  
我：那很好。我想我们之间的很多问题，尤其是和巴基有关的那些，你需要先自己解决，然后我们才能尝试着一起面对。  
  
抱抱兔：所以你从你那头开始，我从我这里开始，希望我们可以在中间的某处碰头。  
  
我： 奇怪的是，得知九头蛇在派出冬日战士之前曾经数度试图谋杀我父亲让我能更容易面对这件事了。我还在因为他们杀死了我的双亲和几乎像我母亲一样的人而难过，但如果我把所有注意力放在九头蛇而不是你最好的朋友上，我会更容易处理这一切。  
  
抱抱兔：我正在努力。我会找到一个人谈谈的。  
  
我：我只能要求这么多了。我也会和你一样努力。  
  
抱抱兔： 还有，克林特让我跟你转达一下，如果他的妻子再次被捕而你没有直接告诉他，他会追杀你然后用箭射穿你的…你懂的。我不得不告诉你这个因为这是他把手机还给我的条件之一。  
  
我：宝贝，你可以说屁股。你有一个很迷人的屁股。我真想用我的舌头舔你的  
  
我：我没能完成那句话因为莱拉刚才进来玩了。  
  
抱抱兔：那我们或许应该结束这次谈话了。  
  
我：但如果克林特在你旁边的话告诉他他的妻子不让我告诉他，而且我有点怕她。他不能因此拿走你的手机。以及告诉他莱拉爱他，想他，而且他欠她一堆玩具。  
  
抱抱兔：我会转达的。  
  
我：事实上，所有孩子都想他，特别是康纳。对劳拉来说他特别顽皮。青少年啊。他们让我几乎要庆幸自己不能生孩子。  
  
抱抱兔：我也会转达这个的。我们回头再聊  
  
我：回聊，男朋友。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 这是我存稿的最后一组的最后一章。下两章在我的beta那里，接下来的六章正在不同进度的草稿中。我希望我能在下周一之前发布下一章，但可能会有点晚。但就让我们庆祝一下这两个白痴终于走到了一起吧。
> 
> 请记住，你们的评论是我休息日写作的动力。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 作者说这个故事里的设定是托尼因为钯中毒的缘故精子没有活力所以不能有孩子了。  
> 不过作者会补偿他的！
> 
> 1.意指美国大选日，2016年的美国大选是11月8日星期二。  
> 2.指娜塔莎和克林特。


	41. 插曲10：请停止编写色情短信，我求你了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读和评论了上一章的朋友。你们绝对都很棒。谢天谢地我们在一周内回归了。我真的没想要这么快就写另外一段插曲对话，但我控制不住我的脑洞。今天，缪斯女神决定罗德局长值得和托尼共度美好时光。我不觉得他对此感到高兴。
> 
> 剧情连贯性说明：本篇及未来几篇有《神盾局特工：弹弓》的剧透。在这个故事里，事件会有一些轻微的改变，主要因为我在计划一些类似的事情，而且事件的发生会和故事在同样的时间框架里。让我们的认知保持一致总归是一件不错的事情。

甜心局长*：星期五告诉我你现在实际上正在和‘抱抱兔’约会。  
  
我：星期五嘴巴太大了，而且其实已经有三天了。当然啦，这三天我都没和他说话，但当你的男朋友在国际通缉榜上的时候你总不能表现得还像个青少年一样。我可以克制一点。  
  
甜心局长：关键词是一点。其实星期五三天前就告诉我了，但我还指望你能自己先告诉我呢。事实上她给你所有的朋友群发了消息，甚至包括那些理论上来说我应该要因为违反协议而逮捕的对象。  
  
我：星期五，不许你再跟艾达*一起玩了。我觉得你被她带坏了。  
  
甜心局长：这倒不错，因为我还不想你和她的主人*混在一起呢。说真的，我到底做错了什么才要给两个疯子科学家当保姆。  
  
我：严格来说是三个。如果我们不是朋友，我会把菲茨博士挖过来。多亏他的贡献，你的新外骨骼开发进展顺利。下周应该就能给你准备好了。现在你就只需要给操场*装部新电梯来满足美国残疾人法案的合规需求。  
  
甜心局长：我还得谢天谢地开发过程中实验室没有被炸飞。  
  
我：事实上，我想是因为我们是朋友所以他们相信你可以看顾疯狂科学家们。  
  
甜心局长：其实主要是因为他们觉得我能看住你。显然他们不知道我从来没成功过。  
  
我：有趣。你该庆幸我不是搞基因工程的。以及拉得克里夫博士确实开发出了那个可以强行把一大半欧洲变成超能力僵尸的气体。这总比我看到的那个世界末日好些。  
  
甜心局长：你当时被精神控制了。  
  
我：不完全是。我看到抱抱兔死在我怀里的情景令我造出了杀人机器人，这能说明什么？  
  
甜心局长：说明你深爱着他，而当你陷入爱情的时候，你会做疯狂的事来保护你爱的人。有的时候，这些事会搞砸一切。  
  
我：关于抱抱兔我从没说过那个L打头的字。  
  
甜心局长：不，你说过，好多次。大部分是你喝醉了的时候。你看到他从波多马可河里被担架抬出来*的视频的时候吐了，我十分确定那个时候你就爱上他了。  
  
我：那多半是‘我大厦里的九头蛇杀手没能杀了我’狂欢的酒精后劲太大。我已经有两个半月没有醉酒了。  
  
甜心局长：以及你不知道我有多为你骄傲。你正在振作起来而那让我觉得开心。你是个好人，托尼，而你戒酒的时候你就是个更好的人。  
  
我：我只是太经常做傻事了。  
  
甜心局长：然而通常是以帮助别人为借口。  
  
我：然后就会发生可怕的错误。  
  
甜心局长：并不一直都是。我希望你们两个能顺利，但我有点担心。我见过你从西伯利亚回来后的样子。我不想你再回到那时候。  
我：那是后街男孩的一首歌的名字*。星期五喜欢反复播放它因为她很刻薄。  
  
甜心局长：托尼！  
  
我：我也很害怕。我是说，我的上一段关系以眼泪告终，我还去洗了胃。抱抱兔和我会慢慢来，尽我们所能来共筑我们的关系。  
  
我：我的意思是，这不是那种我们可以马上就跳上床的情况。或许天各一方是一件好事因为我们可以专注于这段关系里的情感部分。作为我过去三十年的朋友，你知道我不擅长处理人际关系中的情感部分。  
  
甜心局长：你确实不擅长。你就是竖起了所有的墙，而穿过它们很困难。但是一旦你卸下心房，那个超棒的人就在那里等你。  
  
甜心局长：以及我理解为什么你会竖起那么多道墙。那些年长一些的孩子利用你的钱或者抄你作业的时候我也在MIT，而那还是在阿富汗之前。你值得更好的。  
  
我：我想我们成为朋友正是因为你揍了他们其中一个。不知怎的我们还是维持住了这份友谊，尽管我时不时地做些蠢事。  
  
甜心局长：包括强迫我读你那些伪造的色情短信。请你不要再写那些东西了。你继续做这些事根本没有任何意义因为所有相关的人都知道抱抱兔是谁。你骗不了任何人。  
  
我：主要是因为你不会把抱抱兔的他人格当成是异性恋的典范。但是，你怎么知道它们是假的？我们隔着整个大洋和一堆政治废话。我们需要做点儿什么来保持激情。  
  
甜心局长：因为以前每次有人，通常都是你，说黄段子，你男朋友都会脸红。我不需要看这些。我们在MIT合租的时候我已经见识够了。  
  
甜心局长：并且我觉得卡特特工也不想看。  
  
我：所以可怜版的寇森*真的有那么混蛋？  
  
甜心局长：是啊。她救了劳拉，你欠她一个人情。你得到了那个男孩，别戳人痛处。  
  
我：那倒是。好吧，我会停止伪造那些短信因为即便我还是有些完全与抱抱兔无关的莎伦问题，我已经不再那么讨厌她了。  
甜心局长：谢谢你。  
  
我：话虽如此，我不能保证以后的消息里没有色情内容。抱抱兔可不是什么害羞的处男。蓝白相间的美国皮相之下住着一个非常变态的混蛋。  
  
甜心局长：就把那些对话重度加密，我求你了。你就像我的兄弟一样。正因如此，我从来也不想在工作的时候阅读你的性幻想。  
  
甜心局长：这些年来我给你收拾了这么多次烂摊子，你欠我的可不少。  
  
我：实际上还要更多。  
  
我：好吧。如果我实际上可以和抱抱兔在同一个国家并且没有特警队的随行的话，我就不用寄情于色情短信了。你能做点什么吗？我甚至不敢和他在岛上见面因为你可能不会追踪我，但是罗斯会。  
  
甜心局长：我正在想办法，但这可能需要好几个月特别是因为你想让我把劳拉的丈夫先送回家。你还是想让我先送他回家吗？  
  
我：是的。小弓箭手们需要他们的爸爸回家。我可以再多禁欲几周。  
  
甜心局长：那可能还是得要几个月而不是几个星期。事实上协议的某些方面需要重新谈判，这意味着国务院会参与其中，还需要国会的批准，这些都非常耗时。  
  
我：就让我知道我需要给哪个议员提供竞选资金。  
  
甜心局长：不是纳迪尔。实际上，如果在两年内你能给她的对手提供资金，我会真的很高兴。我们甚至还没有官宣她就已经让我的工作难上加难了。  
  
我：我想我在她那个区有套房子。或许我应该考虑参选，我不可能比她更糟。  
  
甜心局长：你当然会为了让你男朋友回来而竞选国会议员。有时候我觉得你让我当局长只是为了让你更容易和抱抱兔约炮。  
  
我：当然不是了。我想让你当局长是因为你不会把一个11岁女孩送进木筏监狱就因为她父母不喜欢她戴着追踪手环。和新男朋友在一起的时光只是红利而已。  
  
甜心局长：在这件事情上，登记访问也同样有效。等卡恩女士完成了培训，劳拉就会负责她的个案。我还会把她分配给彼得。  
  
我：我不知道你在说什么。  
  
甜心局长：我知道。我知道很多你以为我不知道的事情。你觉得巴尔的摩*怎么样？  
  
我：是星期五告诉你我在哪里的还是我上推特了？棒球帽不像以前那么好用了。  
  
甜心局长：追踪手环。在我们说服联合国监督委员会这是个非常愚蠢的主意之前，罗德里格斯特工仍然被要求佩戴它。  
  
我：祝你好运。你看，我们来巴尔的摩只是为了增进老板和助理之间的感情。  
  
甜心局长：你们就不能在华盛顿的地铁里增进感情？  
  
我：国家水族馆是跟员工联络感情的好地方，尤其是因为我不能去酒吧了。现在我们去吃晚饭了，吃完了再回操场。  
  
我：以及，显然，我只被允许和抱抱兔一起喝咖啡了。这倒不是说我很快就能和抱抱兔喝上咖啡，因为如果说国会只擅长一件事的话，那就是妨碍我性交。  
  
甜心局长：我确定国会会致力于不让你上床的。托尼，认真的？我没时间跟你耗。不是所有的事情都和你有关。  
  
我：无论如何他们一直致力于阻止我结婚，至少是和抱抱兔结婚。谢天谢地，最高法院解决了这个问题*。   
  
甜心局长：你知道我能感觉到你提起结婚只是为了不让我指出我知道你在骗我的事实吧。寇森在和风一号*的团队45分钟前在距离你位置半英里的地方发现了地震活动。所以我再问一次，你为什么在巴尔的摩？  
  
我：这难道不是巧合。  
  
甜心局长：我们认识太久了，这套对我没用。寇森的团队到达时发现一个人血肉横飞溅得满屋都是，法证小组要哭了。  
  
我：你可能需要更多的技术人员。  
  
甜心局长：此外，他们还发现了一件非常危险的九头蛇武器，它48小时之前从神盾的保管库里神秘失踪了。直到他们找到这件丢失的武器之前都没人告诉我这事儿。那里还有10个失去意识的监察者恐怖组织成员。  
  
我：好吧我很高兴他们能阻止九头蛇武器落入恐怖分子手中。但你不觉得这很讽刺吗？一个反外星人的仇恨组织想要购买一个武器，而这武器极有可能是基于外星科技打造的。  
  
甜心局长：我可没说他们是武器交易出了问题。  
  
我：那也不能说明我当时在那里。在我对双手沾满鲜血感到厌倦之前我在武器工业里呆了多久？九头蛇武器加上恐怖组织等于武器交易。  
  
甜心局长：我知道星期五通过我们的档案帮你和你的助理追踪杀害她堂兄的凶手。我相当确定法证小组会从那具死尸上确认他的身份。我只是想知道当时震波女是不是在那里？  
  
我：你不认为追着一个只是想帮助别人的人不放是在浪费你有限的资源吗？  
  
甜心局长：这很明显是个托尼式的肯定。  
  
我：你没有去追捕流浪者，这我很高兴。但你为什么要追捕震波女？她有什么与众不同吗？  
  
甜心局长：除开你在约会他以及他以前是我的队友之外，流浪者没有在北美行动。流浪者也没有在上周意外摧毁一座大桥。  
  
我：你自己也说了那是个意外。我觉得之所以会发生这种意外是因为监察者炸了一个安全屋，杀死了两个最近被确认为异人的人。而且，这是一座很小的桥，没有人受伤，不像监察者搞的那些破坏。  
  
甜心局长：媒体可不这么看。以及老实说，民众更害怕一个有超能力的亚裔女性而不是一个有六块腹肌的金发白人男性。  
  
我：只要他们觉得那个男人是直的。媒体都被耍了。  
  
甜心局长：是你说想要监管的。  
  
我：为了阻止超级人类集中营。我很惊讶那位优秀的参议员还没提出这个。  
  
甜心局长：我也是。  
  
甜心局长：托尼，我真的很努力了，但你也得做出让步。别干傻事。  
  
我：我正努力呢。我知道你已经抓到坏人了，你绝不会想让那件武器在大街上出现的。  
  
甜心局长：我知道。就试着保持你好的一面。我觉得我们离成为超级反派真的只差糟糕的一天。  
  
我：我们会努力的。我们会在几个小时内回到操场。我们带了蛋糕。  
  
甜心局长：就尽量别做什么会让你被逮捕的事情吧。  
  
我：这我可没法保证。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.甜心(Snookums)，托尼给罗迪起的昵称。本文之后的剧情如无意外甜心都是指罗迪。（主要我实在找不出这个词儿还能翻成啥……）  
> 2.艾达(AIDA)，即人工智能数据分析者(Artificial Intelligence Data Analyser)的缩写，神盾局第四季中出现的人工智能角色。  
> 3.指霍顿·拉德克里夫(Holden Radcliffe)，《神盾局特工》中的角色，超人类主义生物学家，致力于研究能够增强人类的科技，因为能够化解蜂巢的能力而卷入神盾局的行动。  
> 4.操场(Playground)，神盾局的秘密基地之一。在神盾局特工中首次出现在第一季结尾。  
> 5.指《美国队长2》结尾的剧情。  
> 6.后街男孩(Backstreet Boys)，美国流行乐坛的男子组合。这名字真是太暴露年龄了…歌曲名为Don’t want you back.  
> 7.可怜版的寇森，1-19章有提及，即本人翻译的早期章节提及的神盾局代理局长。实际上指埃弗雷特·罗斯(Everett Ross)，美队3和黑豹中出现过的角色。  
> 8.巴尔的摩(Baltimore)，美国马里兰州最大的城市，美国主要的游轮港口之一。  
> 9.美国最高法院于2015年6月26日发布判例宣布同性婚姻合法。  
> 10.和风一号(Zephyr One)，又称Z1，菲茨为神盾局设计的空中基地。


	42. （原章节无标题）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的的朋友。你们都很棒。现在是一些托尼/史蒂夫时间。  
> 剧透警告：神盾局特工第四季第九集的细节提及。

安东尼：你知道星期五群发了一封邮件给我们所有的朋友告诉他们我们在约会吗？  
  
星期五：那是一条群发短信。  
  
安东尼：对不起，我的错。认真的， 星期五，不许你再跟艾达玩了。你再继续的话菲茨博士也会在这个名单上。  
  
流浪者：是的我知道。山姆生我的气了因为他现在欠旺达五十块。艾达是谁？  
  
安东尼：星期五的“不是AI”女朋友。  
  
星期五：我们的关系只是双向的科学好奇心罢了。不过，我对看到菲茨博士的裸体并不反感。  
  
流浪者：我应该为此担心吗？  
  
安东尼：倒也不用，水果糖心。那个特定的星期五幻想并不会发生在实验室污染事件以外的情形下，因为我和菲茨都在和其他人约会。即便你的朋友们打赌我们会在一起，我还是很高兴我是在和你约会，我可口的小兔兔。  
  
流浪者：我也是。顺便说，他们也是你的朋友。  
  
安东尼：可能克林特是那种‘感谢你和你的死对头联合起来把我妻子从混蛋的魔爪下解救出来’的朋友吧。  
  
流浪者：我觉得莎伦无论如何也称不上你的死对头。你们两个就只需要把话说开。算了，我需要在场监督这段对话（消息未发送）  
  
安东尼：以及山姆永远都只是你的朋友，他忍受我只是为了飞行翼升级。旺达则算是有权利恨我。  
  
流浪者：山姆才不是为了高科技。我们都不是。我觉得你和克林特的关系要比那复杂得多。他给我们弄了个蛋糕。上面写着：恭喜你终于顿悟了。  
  
安东尼：你有照片吗？请告诉我你有这个的照片？  
  
流浪者：我想旺达应该有。蛋糕的一角有一对软糖做的钢铁侠和美国队长小人在亲热。  
  
安东尼：就像我刚才说的，我不觉得我和旺达是那种会分享照片的关系。不过，她确实会在你做蠢事的时候告诉我最新进展。请你别再做蠢事了。那会让我们两个都变成超级反派的，这对人类来说可不是好事。  
  
流浪者：我会尽力的，因为如果你们两个都去做坏人了那对人类来说真的很可怕。  
  
安东尼：绝对很可怕。  
  
流浪者：你确实意识到了杀死她家人的武器可能是你爸设计的吧。  
  
安东尼：或者是一打为我工作的工程师设计的。这都不是重点因为我才是那个没有意识到我们的武器到底都用来做什么了的人。我才是那个没有留心奥巴迪亚的人。看，你交到了好朋友，而我就只有奥巴迪亚这样的吸血鬼以及偶尔出现的罗迪让我不至于走极端。  
  
流浪者：你也在交新朋友。他们中的大多数都不是吸血的情感寄生虫。至少我希望他们不是。  
  
安东尼：他们中的大多数都不到18岁。那让我更像是一个导师般的角色。不知怎的我就成了榜样。  
  
流浪者：悠悠球也不到18岁吗？  
  
安东尼：28岁而且很可怕。  
  
流浪者：你们现在有没有相处得好一点？几天前的那个全西班牙语训练进行得怎么样？我本该早点给你发消息，但我一直很忙。  
  
安东尼：类似把小猫从树上救下来的那种忙？  
  
流浪者：差不多是这样的事  
  
安东尼：训练进行得不错。我们设法把整个新组建的先遣威胁小组送进了医务室。  
  
流浪者：我还是不太确定要怎么看待这件事。  
  
安东尼：我把它当做一件好事。不幸的是，那个刀枪不入的和平主义者已经决定了复仇者不是他的归宿。乔伊愿意成为迎战下一次的外星人入侵的后备力量，但是他不想出去找麻烦。  
  
流浪者：像我们这样。不过，如果他的心不在这里，最好还是让他作为后备力量。  
  
安东尼：非常正确。  
  
流浪者：悠悠球怎么样了？  
  
安东尼：她还没开口要求新身份以摆脱和我一起工作的状态，所以这是个积极的开始。  
  
流浪者：而乔伊这么做了？  
  
安东尼：事情在往好的方向发展。很明显，发现我像母亲一样的长辈被（很有可能是）九头蛇的雇佣兵枪杀，而凶手因为腐败的政府而没能被审判，这件事对她来说让我看起来不那么像一个有钱的混蛋了。  
  
流浪者：因为她意识到不管你在银行里有多少钱你和其他人一样都是人？  
  
安东尼：因为她意识到我们并没有多大不同。不到六个月前她堂兄在哥伦比亚试图阻止非法武器运输而被黑警杀死。这将我们置于相同的境地。另外，现在我完全理解她为什么不想和军火商一起出去了。  
  
流浪者：你现在不是了。  
  
安东尼：拜托，我可是制造了杀人机器人的人。因为这个，悠悠球和她男朋友让我看《终结者：救世主》。  
  
流浪者：终结者系列在我的清单上。  
  
安东尼：那部不在。我们需要一个电影之夜，我们看同一部电影，然后我全程不停给你发毒舌评论。  
  
流浪者：我希望我们能有时间来做点这样的事但你一直忙于做好事比如试图确保像纳迪尔议员那样的人不会把所有和别人不一样的人都围捕起来。  
  
安东尼：我会为你腾出时间来的。以及，显然我们优秀的议员是因为她母亲死在纽约大战中才会反外星人的。所以这又是一个我们都要为此付出代价的烂摊子。  
  
流浪者：你才是那个在乎一切的人，用超前的眼光看待一切的人，从大局出发的人。  
  
安东尼：到了让我们引火烧身的地步。  
  
流浪者：并不一直如此。真正重要的是，在你内心深处，托尼·斯塔克是个善良的人。我确定她看见了这一点。  
  
安东尼：好吧，我拿到了她所需要的情报帮助她追踪杀死她堂兄的人，这确实有所帮助。  
  
流浪者：你有没有做什么需要在瓦坎达藏几个月的事情？你知道，复仇并不是唯一的答案？  
  
安东尼：我现在意识到了。如果我需要藏起来，我有自己的主权国家岛屿。但是不用，事情不是那样。  
  
流浪者：发生了什么事？  
  
安东尼：悠悠球听到一些传言说杀害她堂兄的凶手将要在美国领土上和监察者进行交易。我可能帮她找了点儿这方面的情报，但显然我没有自己想象的那么隐秘因为恐怖特工现在正和我们一起去纽约要给我们上间谍课。  
  
安东尼：最后我们发现有人在黑市上出售神盾局没收的技术，我们就去把它拿了回来，没有通知甜心局长。  
  
流浪者：你可不许再数落我一个人去执行任务的事情了。  
  
安东尼：这事很顺利因为神盾局现在拘留了整个恐怖组织。  
  
安东尼：好吧，他们没有审问军火贩子本人因为他们多半还在巴尔的摩某个仓库的地板上把他一点点刮下来，但他们抓到了其他所有的坏人。真的这对大家都有好处。他们发现那个神盾局特工之所以放出了那个技术是因为显然他相信监察者的那一套理念并且认为神盾局做得不够。  
  
流浪者：你杀了那个军火贩子？  
  
安东尼：没。悠悠球也没有，这让我很惊讶因为那个混蛋冷血地杀害了她的堂兄。她本可以扣动扳机的。我有点觉得她应该会开枪，但她没有。这让她成为一个比我更优秀的人。  
  
流浪者：你当时太过震惊。那只是正常反应。如果你有六个月的时间来处理这个消息，或许西伯利亚的事就不会以那样的方式发生了。  
  
安东尼：我不知道。我是说，我并不想飞到某个秘密地点然后掐死你知道是谁。但我更多地把这归因于心理治疗和抗抑郁药物，而不是其他的什么。  
  
流浪者：你才是那个去做心理治疗和吃药的人。这总归是有意义的。  
  
安东尼：或许吧  
  
流浪者：所以在这次事件里，如果你们两个都没开枪那坏人是怎么死的？  
  
安东尼：愚蠢坏蛋搞砸定律一，永远不要以为你贩卖非法武器的对象不会为了不付钱而把你炸死。事情总是很糟糕。但当坏人们自相残杀的时候我们的工作就会轻松点。  
  
流浪者：所以局长会忽略任何你违反协议的所作所为。  
  
安东尼：我被允许经营斯塔克工业的业务，而这些被贩售武器中的一部分要么是改装过的要么是假冒的斯塔克工业武器。我们不喜欢与仇外的恐怖组织沾上边。  
  
安东尼：我总是被允许为我的公司做一些必要的工作。同样的，神盾局有全权追捕那些闯入他们安全设施并运走武器在黑市上出售的人。  
  
流浪者：你这是在钻空子？  
  
安东尼：宝贝，我在幼儿园就会谈合同了。如果这儿有个空子，我就会找到它并且好好利用它。  
  
流浪者：这就是为什么你当时那么确定协议不会阻碍我们。  
  
安东尼：哦，他们是很碍事。如果是公关先生负责会更碍事。但是情况现在好转了因为现任局长是那个当他被要求停止在阿富汗搜寻我的时候对自己的上级军官说滚蛋的人。  
  
流浪者：我一直都很喜欢他。  
  
安东尼：当然，这位局长还让我参加强制性的测谎仪测试，但好歹每六个月只要做一次。以及，我觉得他让我这么做只是为了弄清楚1997年10月到底发生了什么。  
  
流浪者：1997年10月发生了什么？  
  
安东尼：有点模糊了。我相信这个事件涉及到一个脱衣舞女，一些可能是或者不是非法的药丸，还有一个上级军官的车被涂满了生奶油，以及被重新编程的喇叭——每当他坐上驾驶座的时候就会播放《Everybody》*。我记不得所有的细节了，因为我或许服用了一点那些可能是或者不是非法的药丸。  
  
流浪者：以及你很可能是这起事件的始作俑者？  
  
安东尼：有可能。  
  
安东尼：梅斯副局长和他的保镖/走狗刚刚走进了这件屋子，这意味着测谎时间到了。回头再给你发消息，小松饼。  
  
流浪者：我更喜欢做你的抱抱兔。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 欢迎给托尼和史蒂夫的虚拟约会之夜提建议。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 《Everybody》，后街男孩1997年6月发行专辑里的歌曲。


	43. 对话33：甜心局长对我太刻薄了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很美好，让我保持在快乐写作的状态。  
> 我们会在对话中间解释到，不过托尼又把史蒂夫在他地址簿上的名字改了。史蒂夫现在会被称为HSBF，即Hot Sexy Boyfriend（热辣性感男朋友）的简称。他本来想要放全称，但是梅特工说不行。

HSBF： 你从你的测谎仪测试上回来了吗？他们都问了什么样的问题？  
  
HSBF： 你还好吗？请务必告诉我你不是在木筏监狱里。  
  
我：你真的得停止了。每次我没有立刻回复你，你都会以为我被罗斯绑架了。  
  
HSBF：你时常让我担心。  
  
我：你没必要这样。我刚从甜心局长的测谎仪里活了下来。这个仪器能检测出小娜是不是说谎了。但我现在不在地下室D所以我通过了，我想。  
  
我：这多半是他报复我提名他做这份工作。他之所以会接受这个工作只是因为他爱自己的国家，但又不放心政府。  
  
HSBF：我不确定我该作何反应，但这是有可能的。  
  
我：好吧，我十分确定这真的就是报复我忘记停掉我的色情短信过滤器。我之前跟小甜心保证我会停止用那些充斥着关于我想要给抱抱兔在不同地点以不同方式口交的脏话，色情和咒骂的短信来掩护我们的交谈。  
  
HSBF：他要求你停止发送这些消息？  
  
我：是啊，就在他告诉我星期五群发了短信说我们在一起了的时候。  
  
HSBF：他不介意我们约会吧？  
  
我：他不介意我们尝试一些不那么柏拉图式的关系，但他有点忧心因为我的过往记录真的天杀的糟糕。不过由于西伯利亚事件你可能还是会得到一个“如果敢伤害他我对你不客气”的谈话，但我不确定。  
  
HSBF：这可一点安慰也没有，尤其是因为他现在掌管着间谍机构。  
  
我：真的没事，小甜心就是不想被迫阅读我的色情宣言罢了，尤其是他知道它们都是假的。  
  
HSBF：为什么他是那个阅读这些消息的人？以及，我很高兴他知道它们是假的。  
  
我：因为很明显你脸红太多次了。他是阅读这些消息的人是因为，不像可怜版的寇森做代理局长的时候那样，小甜心不会把这事交给别人。  
  
HSBF：但不管怎么说，即便你知道那些短信是假的，还是会有一些关于你朋友的性生活的事情你不想知道。  
  
我：没错，以及我确实欠他很多，不该在非必要的时候让他感到不适。所以就让我们回到老式加密吧因为显然没有人懂得欣赏我用色情短信进行伪装的聪明才智。  
  
HSBF：克林特觉得这个方法非常机智。  
  
我：他当然会。这可是一个甚至不会在短信里用他孩子们的真名的人。很明显现在他让星期五把他们的名字替换成蕾拉和库里或者什么相似的名字。  
  
HSBF：我很欣慰局长要求你停止因为我也不想让他看到那些东西。这跟那些我们不认识的人或者罗斯情况不一样，会让我觉得有点不舒服，而且我真的很高兴莎伦不是读这些消息的人。  
  
我：基于我们不对对方说谎的承诺，我需要告诉你可怜版的寇森是个混蛋，而且莎伦是那个不得不阅读大部分消息的人。真正讽刺的是他甚至不知道那个是你。他只是觉得让她浏览那种内容在通常情况下会是一件可怕的任务。  
  
HSBF：不许再搞伪造的色情短信了。我是认真的托尼。  
  
我：我已经把那个程序停掉了。  
  
HSBF：好的。  
  
我：而且，我给莎伦寄了一框鞋因为我没那么小气而她确实帮忙救了劳拉。以及，我不想这世界上再多一个想冲我开枪的人。  
  
HSBF：我听说了她帮忙救劳拉的事情。我很高兴她不需要读更多那种短信了。  
  
我：嗯，反正伪造短信也不存在了。  
  
HSBF：托尼，我绝对不会跟你用短信做爱的。  
  
我：我最终会说服你的。我是说我们在约会而我们甚至不能亲热因为我们在不同的国家。电信性爱就是为这种情况而发明的。  
  
我：我甚至已经在做一个我可以远程控制的新’玩具’，这个玩具附有一个生理反馈装置。想想看，把它当成虚拟现实性爱的道具。我等不及要在你身上做测试了。  
  
HSBF：不可能。  
  
我：你真不好玩。  
  
HSBF：当我再见到你的时候想要亲吻你，就这样难道不够吗？  
  
我：我猜这必须够了，因为三个月前我还以为你一见到我就会揍我。  
  
我：实际上我感觉六个月前这就是真相。  
  
HSBF：我们的关系真的很复杂。  
  
我：极其复杂。  
  
HSBF：他们问了很多攻击性问题吗？   
  
我：好吧，为了报复我的疏忽，小甜心决定问我在被送到寄宿学校之前，我是否真的和美国队长毛绒玩具一起睡觉。被送到寄宿学校显然是为了保护我，但没人告诉过我那些。  
  
HSBF：你和美国队长毛绒玩具一起睡觉吗？等等，过去那会儿有这种玩具吗？  
  
我：有啊，而且我觉得我爸拥有它们中的绝大多数。在长岛的房子里有这种东西的海量藏品。你得知道很大程度上来说我可以玩的唯一正常的儿童玩具就是美国队长纪念品。尽管贾维斯和安娜已经尽了他们最大努力，我通常还是被当成个小大人一样对待。实际上是佩姬阿姨给我带来了那些玩具，而我现在觉得有点内疚。  
  
我：以及不，我没有对那些玩具做什么不可描述的事情。  
  
HSBF：多谢告知。  
  
我：不过在我青春期早期的什么时候可能还是发生了一起事件，是关于一本古早的美国队长提华纳圣经*的。  
  
HSBF：是关于美国队长的还是我为了支付艺术学校学费而画的那些？  
  
我：是关于你的他人格的。你能画黄漫但我就不能发色情短信给你？  
  
HSBF：因为如果你的加密不像你说得那么好，那会是你最好的朋友和我前女友的侄孙女来读这些短信。  
  
我：出色的论点。给我随便快递一些你的美术作品吧，特别是任何画有你被玫瑰花瓣包围的裸体的那种。  
  
HSBF：我会的。全都是令人尴尬的私人问题吗？  
  
我：大部分来自小甜心的问题都是，除了他问我我是否曾经是九头蛇的一员。我响亮地回答道：’操，不！他们杀了我的父母和安娜。’  
  
我：副局长杰弗瑞·’混蛋’·梅斯也就是爱国主义先生的确问了我是否知道美国队长在哪里。  
  
HSBF：我很庆幸你从来没问过我在哪里。   
  
我：我倒是很想知道你在哪，但我对这个问题心存顾虑。谢天谢地，他就问了我美国队长在哪里。爱国主义先生没问我其他的复仇者。蠢货。  
  
HSBF：这显然有区别？  
  
我：有啊，因为直到恐怖特工同意接受盾牌之前美国队长都不存在。我正在努力说服她接受盾牌。我觉得她的新代号应该是美国特工。你觉得怎么样？  
  
HSBF：她可能会拿盾牌砸你的头。  
  
我：很有可能。  
  
HSBF：你告诉他你不知道美国队长在哪里是因为美国队长不存在了？更重要的是，测谎仪接受了这个说辞？  
  
我：这是事实。你现在不是美国队长了。你甚至都不想让我叫你性感内裤队长。  
  
我：这让我很伤心因为我真的很想叫我男朋友性感内裤队长。你有全世界最性感的内裤。你穿至少小一号的衬衫也很好看。我真想把我的裁缝给你送过去。  
  
HSBF：再次重申，我更喜欢抱抱兔。我不是你的男朋友芭比，我自己会挑衣服穿。  
  
我：穿得像你身份证明上那样跟个百岁老人似的。我可以把你打扮成热辣的三十多岁——你本来就应该是这样子。我想让你穿上西装。我想把你的西装脱掉。拜托你画这个。  
  
我：我也喜欢抱抱兔这个称呼，但是我必须假装在我的最后一段愚蠢的伪造短信里和抱抱兔分手了。你现在在我的通讯录里是热辣性感男朋友也就是HSBF。  
  
HSBF：如果你停止编造那些短信了，我们还应该像之前那样一直聊天吗？克林特只有在紧急情况才跟他妻子联络。   
  
我：那匹马这会儿已经离开马厩往布鲁克林来了*。小甜心，探员特工，恐怖特工和小卡特特工都知道我和你经常联系。小甜心就当我们在协商协议的事。  
  
我：其实神盾局的所有高层里只有爱国主义先生对此没什么概念。实际上，杰弗瑞对任何事都一无所知，除了如何设置合适的照片选项。他还十分可笑地需要肯定他的自我价值。  
  
HSBF：很明显你找到了新的可以讨厌的人。  
  
我：是的，但是这没什么难的。我从来都不喜欢那些自命不凡又肤浅的人。爱国主义先生非常自命不凡而且极其肤浅。比如他认为扮演超级英雄比做一个超级英雄更重要。  
  
HSBF：或许我们应该采取类似劳拉所采用的方案来减少彼此之间交流的频率。  
  
我：但如果我不能隔几天就和你说上几分钟我就会有点疯狂并且接近超级恶棍的临界值。小甜心意识到了这一点，如果有必要，他已经准备好了协商辩护的相关事宜。  
  
HSBF：所以局长就一直视而不见吗？  
  
我：你现在不在北美领土上。或任何神盾局有权要求超级人类签署协议的地方。说真的，你做过的最糟糕的事情也就是把那些在非洲各国贩卖年轻女性的各种组织成员干掉。流浪者在联合国越来越受欢迎了。  
  
HSBF：还有亚洲。  
  
我：可能最好我还是别知道这个。  
  
HSBF：可能吧。我得去忙了。我过几天会给你发短信。我十分钟后有一个心理治疗预约。   
  
我：好的。我很高兴你能找个人聊聊。过几天给我消息。我保证我会好好的。  
  
我：好吧，我保证不会制造更多的杀人机器人或者做出任何严重的违法行为，主要是显然我今晚要被逼着看《砍槌》*，但我不能保证别的。我还是得说虚拟现实性爱是未来的解决之道。  
  
HSBF：想都别想，托尼。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人能给我点托尼的艺术作品建议我会永远爱你的。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.地下室D(Vault D)，操场的一个地下室，在《神盾局特工》里曾用于关押沃德。  
> 2.提华纳圣经(Tijuana Bible)，20世纪20年代到60年代美国盛产的掌中黄漫，篇幅为8页纸。在大萧条时期非常流行。  
> 3.The horses already left the stable，马已经离开马厩了，即英语中事已至此，木已成舟的意思。往布鲁克林来了是托尼自己加的。  
> 4.《砍槌(Chopping Mall)》, 1986年的美国科幻片，讲述了商场出于安全考虑，引进了三架非常先进的机械人保护者，让他们晚上来巡逻商场，他们非常能干，且刀枪不入。 可是某天晚上，打雷烧坏机械人的电脑，于是机器人失去了控制，而商场里有3对男女在开疯狂PARTY，于是他们遭到了3台机器人的追杀。剧情内容和奥创的故事有异曲同工之处。


	44. 对话34：和逃犯约会的后勤状况

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这段对话发生在上一次的三天之后。再说一遍，尽管托尼想一天聊上五次，但甚至一周两次都不是绝对安全。

安东尼：心理治疗怎么样？  
  
流浪者：还不错。我们还处在互相了解的阶段。明天还会有一次所以希望我们到时能聊点有用的东西。  
  
安东尼：比如你最好的朋友在被一个崇拜上古异人的邪教组织洗脑期间谋杀了你现任男友的父母，这个邪教组织还被这个上古异人背后捅刀了。或者，更重要的是，你因为你的死党被蜂巢的狂热信徒绑架和洗脑而责怪你自己。  
  
流浪者：我觉得那会是第四次或者第五次会面的谈话内容。   
  
安东尼：我不确定。我在开头的几次会面中一直都在修一个烤面包机。当我在舒适区时我会很开诚布公。  
  
流浪者：我在画水彩和素描。我有点东西要寄给你，不过不是在治疗过程中画的。  
  
安东尼：你对我太好了。不过我会很想看看你在治疗过程中画了些什么。  
  
流浪者：或许改天吧。我在画我旧街区的一些素描。她认为这有助于自我调和。我不知道。这些素描只让我觉得伤感。  
  
安东尼：伤感不是个问题。缅怀过去也是正常的。就别一直活在过去。  
  
流浪者：我现在开始懂得这个道理了。  
  
安东尼：我也会好的。我还没准备好分享这些。我有一些苏亚雷斯医生让我写的心理治疗信件，加密了20层。我知道你可能还没准备好分享我的这些东西。  
  
安东尼：你见的那个医生叫什么名字？我想做个背景调查以确保他或她是真的有资质的。好吧真的，我就想确认一下他或者她不是一个连环杀手。   
  
流浪者：你这种担心有根据吗？  
  
安东尼：我有提过你女朋友的前夫利用心理侧写谋杀他的异人同事就因为他担心所有人都是威胁吗？  
  
流浪者：你忽略了这事儿没提。  
  
安东尼：对不起。   
  
流浪者：我希望我能告诉你她的名字，但是我不能。我认为这事儿属于我们的国家安全相关例外情况。我真的很想，但是这不太安全。  
  
安东尼：因为你不想中情局的人很快就破门而入？  
  
流浪者：是的。但是别担心，因为劳拉亲自审核的她。  
  
安东尼：我也不想中情局的人出现，并且我相信劳拉。  
  
安东尼：只是不能谈论这些让事情变得不平衡起来。我是说我可以跟你说一些愚蠢的琐事八卦，比如悠悠球利用她的超能力给我发了很多关于她想揍翻在地的董事会成员不太恰当的笑话。  
  
流浪者：毫不意外。  
  
安东尼：你甚至都不能告诉我你做了什么寻常的事情比如在雨中跑步因为这会帮助某些人找到你的位置。  
  
流浪者：好吧，我不觉得我们需要考虑那么多因为这些对话是加密的。它们是加密的，对吧？  
  
安东尼：高度加密。但是我不信任任何科技。而且，很明显我的每一个所谓的朋友都比我更早知道了我喜欢你。  
  
流浪者：因为你以前和我的毛绒玩具睡觉。  
  
安东尼：寇森也是，特别是他爸被杀了之后，而且那是美国队长，不是你。   
  
星期五：您确实拿了他几件T恤而且现在靠它们入睡。  
  
星期五：照片发到您的流浪者账号了。  
  
安东尼：你知道，等这一切结束之后，你得给我帮他搜集来的那些交换卡片签名。  
  
流浪者：我多半应该这么做因为他阻止了联合国来抓我。  
  
安东尼：再说一遍，联合国喜欢流浪者。只有美国政府会真的想要美国队长回来。很明显，因为他们为你的超能力付了钱，他们觉得拥有你的所有权。  
  
流浪者：那他们就不得不去找个新的美国队长了。  
  
安东尼：我正在忙这事儿呢，但是爱国主义先生不太确定美国已经准备好迎接一个亚裔女性美国队长。当然了，爱国主义先生多半是自己想要那个盾牌。我看过他新战术服的草图。他在上面加了肌肉。  
  
流浪者：你是在开玩笑吗？  
  
安东尼：没开玩笑。我觉得他们是基于你的旧神盾制服设计的，但是前面有一个新的鹰型标志以及100%的假肌肉。   
  
安东尼：你看，如果是你的话就没问题因为你的肌肉都是真的。我有点想在上面涂满生奶油然后再舔干净。  
  
流浪者：拒绝短信性爱。  
  
安东尼：行吧，就是毁了我的乐子。  
  
安东尼：所以关于你每天日常活动的问题是不可能了，以及我确定星期五能给我在推特上找到些不错的内容。社交媒体已经占领了全世界而且你有很多粉丝。  
  
流浪者：但你还有别的事情可以问。   
  
安东尼：好吧，为什么坚持拒绝我的短信性爱？  
  
流浪者：因为我希望我们第一次一起做什么事的时候，我能亲身去感受。我不想就只想象着亲吻你会是什么感觉，我想要知道我和你唇齿交缠的时候是什么感觉。我想知道你尝起来是什么味道，在我幻想你是什么味道之前。我想知道你的手抚摸着我的时候有着怎样的触感，在你说服我脱掉衣服之前。  
  
安东尼：你对这些事完全都不了解，但你真的说得头头是道啊。所以很明显你害怕幻想和现实不相符合，而且我已经46岁了，正在从心脏病中恢复，现实可能会很残酷。以及，我有点混蛋。  
  
流浪者：不，你不是。   
  
安东尼：好吧或许我们应该少谈论一点黄暴话题，也就是说我不能问你你作为一个色情漫画家的那段时光，所以就告诉我一件你今天做的事情吧。  
  
流浪者：我午饭吃了烤奶酪。  
  
安东尼：而我今天早晨真的吃了早饭而不是六杯咖啡。悠悠球对于假扮我助理这件事非常认真。好吧，或许说点儿不那么稀松平常的事儿。  
  
流浪者：好吧，我午餐吃了四个烤奶酪三明治。它们都太小了。只是有时候我还是会为多吃了东西而感到内疚。我知道妈妈有时候什么都不吃就为了让我多吃点。  
  
安东尼：在阿富汗希尔顿*的时候银森不止一次给了我他的配给口粮。我回来以后在吃一个巨大的芝士汉堡时觉得超级内疚，就直接吐了出来。在饿了五个月死里逃生之后千万别尝试汉堡王。  
  
流浪者：我会记住这个的。   
  
流浪者：还有，我在做心理治疗的时候被一个简单的问题卡住了。  
  
安东尼：什么问题？  
  
流浪者：‘你有兄弟姐妹吗？’  
  
安东尼：我能理解为什么它不再是一个简单的问题了。你会把从来没见过的什么人算作是兄弟姐妹吗？不止如此，我猜她甚至不知道你的存在。   
  
流浪者：我不知道。我甚至不知道她是否知道我的存在。多半不会，鉴于我父亲的事情是个机密。全世界得有几百个约瑟夫·罗杰斯*。  
  
安东尼：你准备哪天去见见她吗？  
  
流浪者：这个我也不知道。我见过我爸爸的照片，我长得很像他，特别是现在。我想那会唤起我糟糕的回忆。  
  
流浪者：而且，眼下这情况，我也没法去拉斯维加斯。  
  
安东尼：然而如果我想在美洲大陆上迷路，拉斯维加斯会是个合适的地方。  
  
流浪者：这个问题之所以难以回答不仅仅是因为我这个有血缘关系的妹妹，还因为随着我的成长，巴基对我来说就像亲兄弟一样。我以为我眼睁睁看着他死了，然后我发现他没死。但事实果真如此吗？或许他真正留下的只是一个躯壳？特别是考虑到现在的情况。  
  
安东尼：这是另外一件你需要在心理治疗里说说的事，等时机成熟了。不巧的是我要去我自己的心理治疗预约了。事实上我要迟到了因为很显然我把这事儿给忘了，悠悠球已经出现在我实验室要把我拽走了。  
  
安东尼：我回头再给你消息。   
  
流浪者：你知道我们最后终归要谈到巴基。   
  
安东尼：而且我们会的，但我想在那之前至少先度过我们的两周纪念。以及，关于心理治疗的事我可没撒谎。悠悠球正盯着我呢。她威胁说要拿走我的手机。  
  
流浪者：我不会因为那件事就跟你分手的。  
  
安东尼：但愿如此。  
  
安东尼：这里是罗德里格斯女士，斯塔克先生的助理。他心理治疗结束后才会有空。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 基本上，悠悠球在托尼意识到之前就偷了托尼的手机并且给史蒂夫发了一条消息。超级速度棒极了。
> 
> 对于想看托尼给尼克·弗瑞发少儿不宜内容的短信的人，你们可以可以去看我的新短篇《阅后即焚（Burn Phone After Reading）》。那个故事和这个不是一个世界线，但是还是很有意思以及我相当确定托尼还是喜欢史蒂夫。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.阿富汗希尔顿(Afghanistan Hilton), 这里托尼借用了河内希尔顿的梗。河内希尔顿(Hanoi Hilton)，越战期间被北越用来关押美国战俘的监狱，美国战俘称之为河内希尔顿，据传该监狱有各种刑罚。20世纪90年代被拆除。  
> 2.约瑟夫·罗杰斯(Joseph Rogers)，Steve父亲的名字。


	45. 心理治疗信件1-5：星期五利用了漏洞，就像她爹地教她的那样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的每一位。下面会有点不同的东西，但它最后会有意义的。以下为托尼过去两个半月的心理治疗日志摘录，从最早的开始（也就是劳拉开始作为托尼的顾问，但在他知道巴基现在真正在哪里之前）到最新的（上一章之后一小时左右刚写的）。

亲爱的谋杀了我父母的混蛋：  
  
我会用你的真名的，但我现在还做不到。劳拉同意我这么做了。我不知道会不会有那么一天，这就是为什么我要在我有任何机会遇见你之前离开我的心理治疗基地*。  
  
我和你的死党恢复了交谈。他告诉你了吗？我肯定他什么都跟你说因为你是他最好的朋友，他为了你抛弃了我。我真的很操蛋地容易爱上那些永远不会像我爱他们那样爱我的人。  
  
你知道我其实不怎么喜欢你，即便是在西伯利亚我看见你拧断我母亲的脖子之前。霍华德总说你的好话，但我一直觉得如果你没死美国队长就不会借着那样崇高的理由行自杀之实，然后或许他就能阻止霍华德变成一个混蛋。这倒不是说我小时候就能用这些词汇来这样表述，但我现在这么认为是因为我太他妈了解史蒂夫了。只要是涉及到你，他就会有严重的自杀倾向。  
  
我打赌你们两个正像兔子一样干得正欢呢。操你的。  
  
所以在这个练习里，我要写出我对你谋杀我父母的事情有什么感想。关于霍华德我的感觉是一片混乱。不必在他严厉的注视下生活我着实松了一口气，而我至今仍为我这样的反应感到愧疚。其间多年我找到了我父亲确实爱我的证据。他只是非常不擅长在我面前表露出来。或许假如他能活得再久一点，我们的关系会好很多，但你夺走了这个机会，我恨你。  
  
玛利亚就不那么复杂了。她是一个好家长。至少我有一个好母亲。安娜和贾维斯是也家长团队里的成员，除此之外还有不知道在干嘛的霍华德。玛利亚是那种会大老远跑来寄宿学校于是我们就可以一起出去玩的人。她也是那个会责备霍华德是个混蛋的人。她在我的第一个白痴男友让我上了报纸的时候告诉我我值得更好的人。  
  
你从我身边带走了她。你带走了我生命中为数不多的美好之一。我不知道这是否是一件能够被原谅的事，我不确定。  
  
然后你又带走了史蒂夫，而我为此恨你。我知道我从未真正拥有过他，但现在我甚至不能再假装他是我的朋友了。每件事都他妈的一团糟。我只想再次爬进酒瓶子里而我不能。我只需要熬过接下来的几天。我不确定我可以。  
  
Xxxxxxx  
  
  
亲爱的谋杀了我父母的混蛋：  
  
劳拉要我继续做这个练习。我不知道这有什么好处。不过或许我对你已经没那么生气了，主要是因为我知道了你没和史蒂夫在一起。你没有和那家伙永远幸福地生活在一起，而是为你做过的事承担了责任，这样的事实确实起到了作用。我不会说这对我是一种了结，但这让事情变得更容易面对了。  
  
我正在解密很多的九头蛇档案。我可能本该在神盾局土崩瓦解之后就完成这件事，但是我那时候忙着追踪权杖和制造杀人机器人。我开始意识到那些九头蛇的混蛋是有多变态。为什么我觉得调查我父母谋杀案的步骤会比戒酒互助会还多？  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
  
亲爱的冬日战士：  
  
于是48小时的新药物疗程之后我可以用你的名字称呼你了。我觉得这是个进步。好吧至少是你的其中一个名字。我越是了解你在西伯利亚希尔顿*和那些地球上的蜂巢崇拜者度过的时光，想赤手空拳掐死你的心就越少了几分。  
  
你被绑架和洗脑了。你无法反抗，这不是你能控制的，而我现在接受了这一点。这花了我一些功夫因为也许我内心的一部分对于你没有经受住他们的折磨感到生气。我从未屈服过。一次也没有。我在银森的帮助下逃了出来，但或许你没有一个银森帮你离开那个见鬼的地方。用一个不可企及的标准来要求你太蠢了。  
  
而且他们也没有像对你那样把我的脑子搞得一团糟。没有触发词，只是很多的水刑而已。我很惊讶奥巴迪亚没考虑采用洗脑技术。这样他就可以让他下金蛋的鹅乖乖听话了。  
  
我可以因为你在精神不健全的情况下做的事情谴责你吗？我不应该这么做。但我从来就不擅长保持理性。在我能做到这一点之前，我正努力接受我可能需要更多的心理治疗和药物治疗这一事实，我在尝试了。不是为了你。我是为了我自己，以及也许还有史蒂夫。我生命中有太多东西了，我不能忙着生气，我没这个闲功夫。  
  
Xxxxxxx  
  
  
亲爱的冬日战士：   
  
我从我佩姬阿姨那里收到了一份很有意思的遗产。我拿到了成打的日记，里面的内容中情局可能会很想烧掉。一半都是用代码写的，还有很多是用法语，德语，西班牙语和英语混杂着写就的。幸好我懂得这些语言中的大部分。所以我发现你对我父亲的暗杀行动只是蜂巢的邪教组织试图暗杀我父亲的一连串行动中的最后一次。  
  
由于抱抱兔和星期五真的很善于洞察一切，我得以发现早期的一次暗杀企图夺走了我生命中一个真的很好的人。安娜·贾维斯是人间的天使，而她被一颗偏离的子弹夺走了性命。每个人都告诉我她死于一次家庭事故，而不是一次拙劣的暗杀。结果我现在明白了穿戴芳纶制品*以及我的超级强力芳纶替代品的重要性。  
  
你只不过是九头蛇这么多年试图杀死我父亲的工具之一。这让我更容易接受这个结果了。这是一件注定会发生的事情。如果不是你，也会是其他人。只要九头蛇一直在暗处，这就会发生。你只是那件达成了目标的武器。  
  
你不能指责枪，你指责那个扣下扳机的人。那是九头蛇。他们现在都死了，而我准备在他们的骨灰上撒点盐。  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
亲爱的詹姆斯：   
  
我不会用你的昵称来称呼你因为我觉得那是抱抱兔的专属。我开始真正看到了冬日战士和与我男朋友一起长大的家伙之间的区别，主要是因为我上周在巴尔的摩执行一项根本没有得到批准的任务时取得了重大突破。  
  
由于罗迪有了一个全新的工作，而且也许我潜意识里对幻视把我的死党搞瘫痪了还是有点恼火，我有了一个新搭档。悠悠球很酷，至少现在我们能互相理解了。基本上，我俩都是“我们的家庭成员被冷血杀害了”俱乐部成员。这种事情有助于消除文化和社会经济造成的差异。  
  
大约六个月前她堂兄在她家乡伸张正义的时候被一个黑警杀害了。 这个黑警设法逃出了监狱，在美国境内贩卖武器，其中包括一些老旧的九头蛇赃物。我帮她找到了他，让他为自己的所作所为付出代价。我没法揍你，所以我最好还是帮帮她。  
  
事情进行得很顺利。悠悠球站在那个混蛋面前，手里举着武器。她本可以杀了他。即便她这么做了我也绝不会看轻她。那个家伙杀害了她的堂兄，那更像是她的亲兄弟。在他被杀之前他是她唯一的家人。杀死那个混蛋不会让痛苦消失，但知道杀害你所爱的人的凶手停止了呼吸感觉会很不错。  
  
但她没有扣动扳机。她后来告诉我，如果她这么做了，她就和终结她堂兄生命的人无异。他不会想要她这么做。   
  
我不知道霍华德会怎么想。我们关系没那么亲近，他一直在忙曼哈顿计划。我不知道他的良心是怎么运作的。或许他觉得创立神盾局弥补了他所有的罪过。然后他又拼命地喝酒，于是他所有的罪恶都流于表面了。  
  
但我妈妈会很失望。她常说“以眼还眼会令整个世界盲目”。大部分人觉得这句话是甘地说的，但是没人能确定。或许这只是他哲学思想的一个总结。许多年来，妈妈一直试图让他放弃军火生意。她讨厌这个。这是他们在酗酒之外争论的唯一一件事。  
  
我想她应该会对西伯利亚的事情非常失望。她不会想要我一直恨你的。她会想让我试着去弥补，特别是考虑到，不像其他人，你是被控制着做下这些事的。  
  
你想想，他从监狱跑出来就回去做和之前同样的事。你逃脱了地狱而你只是保持低调，试图找回你的意识，然后你还把自己关了起来。至少你展现了你的悔过之情。或许这就是为什么因果报应把你留在了你现在的地方，而那个混蛋正在巴尔的摩的一间仓库的地板上被刮下来。我也没开枪，是他的客户干的。  
  
我必须放下。我真的别无选择，我只能这么做。我正在和你最好的朋友约会，如果我继续恨你，我和抱抱兔的关系将会破碎，而我不想要这样。我不知道我怎么就爱上了那个道貌岸然的混蛋，但它确实发生了。事实就是如此。  
  
我不敢肯定我是否原谅你了。我正在努力。此外，他们说宽恕别人就是宽恕自己。  
  
但我明白而且我不想再让这愤怒伴随着我。我在努力放下它因为我觉得这是玛利亚所希望的。 我觉得以她的名义做好事总比做坏事能更好地怀念她。  
  
xxxxxx  
  
  
星期五：请见附件。尽管我不再被允许把我老板不打算发给您的短信转给您，但他从没嘱咐过我该怎么处理他的心理治疗日记摘录。   
  
和老板约会的人：我不觉得你发给我这些托尼会高兴。  
  
星期五：您总归需要读一读。   
  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.这封信写于非常早期的章节，当时Tony人在斯塔克名下的岛屿上。他知道复仇者们将要过来，他以为Bucky和Steve也会一起来，所以就离开了小岛。  
> 2.西伯利亚希尔顿（Siberia Hilton），同前文的阿富汗希尔顿，即指冬日战士被洗脑的时候关押的地方。  
> 3.芳纶(Kevlar)，一种新型高科技合成纤维，具有超高强度、高模量和耐高温、耐酸耐碱、重量轻、绝缘、抗老化、生命周期长等优良性能，广泛应用于复合材料、防弹制品、建材、特种防护服装、电子设备等领域。——来源：百度百科


	46. 对话35：我们得谈谈星期五（和詹姆斯·B）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太可爱了。
> 
> 你们中的一些人对上一段对话里星期五的行为有所顾虑。本次对话将会涉及对上次行为后果的处理。这段对话就发生在星期五把什么都发给了史蒂夫之后不久，不过我不会告诉你中间到底隔了多久，因为这会透露很多信息。
> 
> 剧透/剧情连贯性说明：我在本章里提到了《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》中的一件事，鉴于那个场景在《终极蜘蛛侠》漫画里也有，我觉得提到了问题也不大。我个人认为《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》大概发生在内战后六个月的时候，在《神盾局特工》第三季和第四季（也就是本故事发生的时间）之间。我们可以等到七月来看我说的对不对。（我有意不去看《无限战争》的预告片以避免受到影响。）

HSBF：所以我是不是应该告诉你一声星期五给我发了一份你的部分心理治疗练习的副本。  
  
我：星期五，说真的我要把你送到皇后区市立学院*去。  
  
星期五：您给我设定的程序就是要一直做对您最有利的事，就算您不同意也要执行。  
  
HSBF：除了真正的紧急情况，比如托尼正在慢性死亡或者表现出了自杀倾向，我不确定破坏托尼的信任是执行这一程序的最佳途径。星期五，你不该在没有托尼准许的情况下就把那些邮件发送给我。  
  
我：我钯中毒的事情是不是永远都不会被原谅了？  
  
HSBF：是  
  
星期五：因为那起事件，我被允许无视来自您的任何直接关乎您身体或精神健康的指示。您对苏亚雷斯医生做出了某些陈述，而我据此判断，为了您的心理健康和情绪恢复，罗杰斯队长需要读一读这些信件。  
  
我：因为钯中毒事件的缘故，佩珀逼我把那段代码编入我所有电子助理的程序里。因为在我不得不启用星期五的时候我和佩珀已经分手了，你就成了那个人，当我陷入自我毁灭的时候星期五会被允许跟你叨叨我的事情。  
  
HSBF：西伯利亚之后你都没更改这个设置？  
  
我：我改了，这就是为什么三个月前我最后一次醉酒之后罗迪不得不把我——这就是个比喻——从地板上铲起来的原因。事实上就是因为改了这个那天晚上我才喝得烂醉栽进水坑里。几个星期前我把你改回主要联系人，还加上了劳拉和探员作为本地备选。现在因为AI限制令的缘故星期五的思辨能力有所下降，于是我有点怀疑这么做是否明智了。星期五，不许你再旁听我的心理治疗了。说真的，你给他发了什么？  
  
星期五：您应该直接问罗杰斯队长  
  
我：棒棒蜜糖，请告诉我星期五没把我写给霍华德或者佩姬的信发给你。发现他们掩盖了安娜死亡的真相之后我真的非常生气。到现在我都没消气，而很不走运的是给死者写信是我唯一的办法或者不如说是唯一的发泄途径了。我还在戒酒。  
  
我：那些信里有很多骂人话和不太合适的东西。所以就忽略它们。真的，这些东西让我保持清醒。  
  
HSBF：我明白，以及我很高兴你找到了一个好的发泄途径，对你自己和别人的破坏性都更小一些。  
  
我：因为至少用这种方式，我不会想要在西伯利亚杀了某人以作了结。  
  
HSBF：事实上我收到的信是和西伯利亚相关的。  
  
我：她给你发了我写给巴恩斯的信，是吗？  
  
HSBF：是的。  
  
我：你被禁足了。星期五，你就去皇后区和皇后区小子一起过吧。你的余生将被禁锢在任何他能够从废料中制造出来的CPU里，因为他把他的新笔记本还了回来，这个固执的小混蛋。  
  
星期五：我感觉和彼得一起挺刺激的。  
  
我：那是因为他现在还跟你说话。还有，我们不应该在这些对话里用他的真名。  
  
星期五：神盾局已经识别到他了。劳拉是他的社工。  
  
我：国务院还没有。实际上，我们不应该在这些对话里再使用任何小弓箭手或者未成年复仇者们的名字了。真的，我不想看到罗斯企图监禁未成年人的行为。擦除这些记录。  
  
星期五：如您所愿。  
  
HSBF：为什么皇后区小子不跟你说话了？  
  
我：让我们看看，他现在15岁了所以他真的就是一个巨大的荷尔蒙球。他对神盾局给他安排了一个社工的事情很不高兴。我跟他说把打击犯罪的工作留给成年人去做，他对此也感到很愤怒。  
  
HSBF：我确定那效果肯定十分理想了。  
  
我：你可以上油管看看他是有多听我话。警察能解决得了那些穿着盗版复仇者周边抢劫ATM机的白痴。说真的，谁会以为索尔会戴着一顶花里胡哨的维京海盗头盔？  
  
HSBF：没要到授权就做复仇者周边的人？  
  
我：我的律师正在忙这事儿。不管怎么说，我希望劳拉和探员能做得更好。这种时候我总是很庆幸钯中毒让我失去了生育能力。  
  
HSBF：我不知道，你和孩子们相处得挺好的。  
  
我：除了他对我很生气因为我对和他婶婶约会没兴趣。这件事本身就吓到了我，因为十年前没人希望我约会他们的婶婶，母亲，姐妹，兄弟或者父亲。我什么时候变得这么家庭友好型了？  
  
HSBF：当你开始做一些事让人想要用你的肖像制作未经授权的玩具的时候。这一切是怎么开始的？  
  
我：佩珀，甜心和公关女神简认为推特用户需要看到去做心理治疗之外的我。因此，三周后我会去参加贾维斯基金会的儿童癌症年度募捐活动。悠悠球在我和皇后区小子会面的时候通知了我这件事，于是现在我这儿有了一个15岁的孩子想把我介绍给他婶婶。  
  
HSBF：你没告诉他为什么你没兴趣吗？  
  
我：我跟他说了虽然我觉得他婶婶是一个很酷的女士，但是我正在和一个非常热辣的叫做史蒂芬*的家伙约会，他现在正在撒哈拉以南的非洲地区做志愿者工作。  
  
HSBF：史蒂芬？你就不能用我的中间名吗？  
  
我：你的中间名和那个被九头蛇半神附体的九头蛇叛徒一样。他们不允许我在任何神盾局旧部面前说出那个G打头的词*。  
  
HSBF：说到触发机制和极度个人创伤，我想谈谈星期五发给我的东西。  
  
我：该死，我还以为我已经分散了你的注意力  
  
HSBF：多亏你父亲，我有着过目不忘的记忆力。  
  
我：见鬼，都怪霍华德。  
  
我：关于这些信我有点不知道该说什么。它们算是自我诠释了。这比西伯利亚的事有成效多了。  
  
HSBF：我没有读这些信。好吧，当我意识到我不该阅读它们的时候我就停下来了。然后我就跟你开始了这次谈话。  
  
我：你的新心理治疗师在让你做类似的事情？  
  
HSBF：不是信件，画图。我正准备快递一些新作品给你。  
  
我：我想我更喜欢水彩画作业，但是苏亚雷斯医生更倾向于写信。我们正在努力解决我的很多问题，而其中一半都和我的父母在我22岁生日前过世有关。所以她以及之前劳拉都想让我给他写信以平息我对于他谋杀我父母的愤怒。  
  
HSBF：他现在的状态没法读这些信。  
  
我：这不是这个练习的重点。而且，如果你读了第一封，你应该知道我在得知他在哪里之前就开始写了。  
  
我：这能帮助我理清思绪。如果我把它们都写下来，或许我就能搞定它。  
  
HSBF：我可能不应该阅读这些有关你个人想法的东西。  
  
我：而我很高兴你没有在跟我打招呼之前就读它，但我希望你能读一读。老实说，我永远也无法直接地告诉你我对你最好的朋友的看法。我会担心我说了什么蠢话而导致你跟我分手，以及如果我真的说了什么，可能就会触怒你，而我真的不想分手。  
  
HSBF：所以作为替代方案你想让我读这些信。  
  
我：我感觉我需要你读一读它们因为我希望我们之间能好好的，而只要巴恩斯的事情一直像断头台上的铡刀一样悬在我们的头上，我就不确定我们可以。  
  
HSBF：好，我会看这些信的。  
  
我：但你保证你看完以后不会立刻给我发一堆愤怒的长篇大论。  
  
HSBF：我不会的。  
  
我：以及我在第一封信里是个嫉妒心有点严重的混蛋。  
  
HSBF：我知道。在我停下来之前我已经看了第一封信的一部分了。  
  
我：然后你没准备写点什么来跟我分手？  
  
HSBF：没。  
  
我：太好了。稍后给我回复。不过得是你有几天时间冷静下来之后。  
  
HSBF：我不会生你气的。  
  
我：我们看看再说。不管怎样星期五还是在观察期。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 需要帮助：由于来自Misaky0的帮助，接下来的章节会有精彩的插图。但是，我从来没在AO3上上传过图片。如果有人有经验并且能帮我过一遍流程那就太好了。
> 
> 以及鉴于那些插图的内容有点不可描述，我可以要么把这个故事的分级调高，或者把它发在一个单独的高分级帖子里。无论如何，Fanfiction.net的版本没有插图，所以会保持现在的分级。让我知道你们想要怎么操作。我比较倾向把插图放在这个故事里并调高整个分级。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.皇后区市立学院(Queens City College), 作者编造的学校。  
> 2.原文为Stefan。  
> 3.Steve的中间名是Grant，和沃德的名字相同。


	47. 史蒂夫的写生簿又名史蒂夫让托尼喷出了他的咖啡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫画的仅供托尼观赏的美术作品  
> 真正的作者：Misaky0
> 
> 译者警告：图5有盾铁倾向。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的每一位。现在是时候来点不同的东西了。  
> 以下是史蒂夫创作的美术作品，仅供托尼观赏（他真心希望神盾局不会拦截到这东西）。这些图画真正的作者是Misaky0，她志愿为角色提供插图。请大家给她点个赞。  
> 前两张图很安全，而另外三张，托尼喷出了他的咖啡。这就是为什么这个故事现在是M级了。
> 
> 我为视障人士准备了替代文本，然后我口述部分内容的时候脸红了。如果任何我的读者不是通过传统方式进行阅读而需要借助屏幕阅读器，需要额外的描述，就给我发个消息。直到我发布本章之前我都没法测试屏幕阅读器的兼容性。就算你不是视障人士，也可以阅读一下每张图下的文本，我可能在里面开了几个玩笑。

_嘿安东尼：_  
_  
我答应过你给你一些我的美术作品，这些就是了。我希望你会喜欢。同时希望我以前的老板们不会拦截到这些东西。_  
_  
你的抱抱兔_

__

__

__

图片1：史蒂夫的画里托尼正在全息投影仪前工作，手上拿着一个美国队长的马克杯。是的，托尼真的有那个马克杯。  
  
图片2：史蒂夫的画里托尼正在打领带。史蒂夫超爱那个领带。  
  
图片3：史蒂夫的画里，托尼正全裸地躺在顶层公寓的地板上，双腿有技巧地放置以遮蔽关键部位。  
  
图片4：史蒂夫的画里，两个人在实验室，托尼贴在他身上准备做些会让这个故事分级变成NC-17的事情。托尼和史蒂夫都没穿上衣并且准备好了要脱掉他们的裤子。  
  
图片5：史蒂夫的画里，全裸着对住史蒂夫的托尼躺在他的豪华大床上，史蒂夫坐在他上方，衬衫撕破了一半，脸上挂着微笑。 _  
  
_  
当托尼意识到史蒂夫的裤子是解开着的时候他把咖啡喷了出来。他们会试试这种体位。 _  
_


	48. 对话36：大男孩的对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：本章有一句由上一章图5中的盾铁暗示引发的铁盾暗示（我这警告打得太难了_(:з」∠)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。我们现在要讲一些比较复杂的内容。
> 
> 对于那些在AO3上的读者，我在几个小时之内上传了两个章节。第一个章节是史蒂夫寄给托尼的一包美术作品。多亏了他，我们不得不提高了这个故事的分级。我一直以为会是托尼的原因，但最后是史蒂夫做到了。

安东尼：所以我今天收到了几张你的心理治疗美术作品。它们中的大部分都是半色情的图画，这让我有点儿惊讶。我很抱歉要让你失望了但是你的实验室性爱幻想是不会发生的，这是规定。半裸科学真的非常危险。我还特别惊讶的是它到得如此之快。离我们上次说话也就一天时间。既然我还没有听到任何探员特工濒死的报告，我觉得神盾局应该没有拦截到联邦快递的小哥。  
  
流浪者：那就好。事实上，我们聊到我如何支付美术学院学费之后我就把它寄出来了。  
  
安东尼：是啊，赶在星期五出手干预然后发了些什么东西给你之前。这也就意味着你现在可能正在想办法礼貌地跟我提出分手呢。  
  
流浪者：我不会跟你分手的。  
  
安东尼：因为你还没来及看那些写给巴恩斯的心理治疗信件？  
  
流浪者：我看了。  
  
安东尼：然后你还是不想和我分手？  
  
流浪者：你真的把自己的自尊心放得很低。  
  
安东尼：苏亚雷斯医生说了好多次了。显然，我的大部分公众形象都是对我知觉失调的过度补偿。  
  
流浪者：因为你的整个童年里霍华德都在把你和他心目中那个完美版的我做比较？  
  
安东尼：很不幸，是的。除了勇敢和十足的固执，他没有一点儿像真正的史蒂夫。霍华德有这种问题不是你的错。  
  
流浪者：因为他找不到我。  
  
安东尼：更多是因为他忙于曼哈顿计划吧。你的医生有没有开始着手解决你这把什么都怪到自己头上的毛病？你不是宇宙的中心，水果糖心。让其他人为他们自己的烂账负责吧。  
  
流浪者：我们在努力了。  
  
安东尼：那就好。  
  
流浪者：我很欣慰至少你没有为你父母的遭遇而指责我。  
  
安东尼：我觉得我跟你说过这个了。  
  
流浪者：但你不会就为了让我觉得好过而在你的心理治疗信件里说谎。  
  
安东尼：因为我从来没打算让你看到这些，我想要写写我的真实想法。今天，我写了一封三页纸的信给佩珀，里面有很多骂人话和文字版的大喊大叫。当我知道我写的东西不会被其他人看到的时候我就会无比诚实。  
  
安东尼：所以，不管你那可爱的小脑袋里在想些什么，不要乱想。对于这件事我只会归咎于九头蛇。我是认真的，他们在我出生之前就在试图杀死我父亲了。就算火车上的事结果有所不同他们也会找到其他方法的。  
  
流浪者：你为什么对佩珀这么生气？  
  
安东尼：我允许你逃避刚才那个话题只是因为我需要就佩珀的事情发泄一下。  
  
安东尼：我今天发现佩珀和她新交的小男友也会去那个她逼迫我去的晚会。而且我是通过推特，而不是她，发现了这件事。我讨厌从推特上看到这样的消息。  
  
流浪者：我能理解为什么你对此很不开心。  
  
安东尼：我知道我们需要一起公开露面。我们需要表明尽管我们的恋爱关系破裂了，我们还是能在一起工作的。但我真的真的不想这么做。  
  
流浪者：你并不期待见到她的新男友？  
  
安东尼：一点儿也不。罗伯特今年33岁，是他自己创业的科技公司的CEO。是的，那些没靠老爹的钱自己白手起家从粮票拼到游艇的人让我相形见绌。这还没算上他和我前女友上床。  
  
流浪者：我想就算没有霍华德给你的帮助你还是会成功的。实际上，说不定会更成功，因为你可以从一开始就创造出你想要的东西而不必跟随他的脚步。谁知道呢，如果你当时这么做了你现在或许已经能治愈癌症了。  
  
安东尼：更有可能是一个货真价实的人工心肺以及为截瘫进行的机械治疗因为我一直都更擅长机械。我正在研究这个。  
  
流浪者：我想也是。  
  
安东尼：我们已经提到了我缺乏自尊心的问题。我真的不是很期待花时间和一个六块腹肌只比你略逊一筹的家伙呆在一起。  
  
流浪者：她放下一切向前看让你觉得难受了？  
  
安东尼：我觉得这真的是个很复杂的问题因为我很高兴我现在和你在一起，可如果我说我仍然希望和她在一起，那就意味着我不能和你在一起了。但我喜欢我们现在这样。  
  
流浪者：我也是。  
  
安东尼：现在我是否希望在我把事情搞砸而令你不得不躲到另一个国家之前就能开始和你像这样好好谈谈？是的。  
  
流浪者：但你并不希望你仍然和佩珀在一起？  
  
安东尼：没错。我只是对于我要被一个比我年轻的模特取而代之了这件事感到心烦，或许还有点担心。等你见过我的裸体你也会想做同样的事情的。或者也许你意识到你可能应该和你的同龄人在一起。我背了太多的包袱而巴恩斯的那些不过值一个化妆包而已。  
  
流浪者：我了解而且我也有我自己的包袱。我很怀疑你们关系破裂会是因为她想要一个更年轻的模特。对我来说你是个令人赏心悦目的人。以及因为那个家用自制水果馅饼机造成的事故我之前已经见过你的裸体了。你激发了我很多艺术灵感。  
  
安东尼：这就是为什么我现在熔补东西的时候只穿阻燃材料了。很明显，你很好地利用了你完美的记忆力，还将它应用在了你的美术作品上。不过在现实中我的胸膛可没那么光滑。  
  
流浪者：你可以再看看我其他的美术作品。以及我真的不在乎那些疤痕或者你的生理年龄比我大这件事。共同的经历才更重要。  
  
安东尼：生理上来说，我比你大了将近16岁。那可是个很大的差距。  
  
流浪者：以及我比你父亲小六个月。大部分三十多岁的人都无法理解我。  
  
安东尼：我或许也不理解你。  
  
流浪者：但你在努力了。以及以防你要说些什么，不，我不想和巴基以那种关系在一起，即便他突然变回了我们一起长大时候的样子。  
  
安东尼：很高兴知道这一点。  
  
流浪者：我也接受了他再也不会是那个人的事实。我甚至都不是那个时候的我了，所以在这一切之后我也不指望他变回那个他。九头蛇改变了很多。  
  
安东尼：心理治疗起效果了。  
  
流浪者：没错。  
  
安东尼：有时候，我觉得佩珀和我会分手是因为我们都不再是我们爱上彼此时的那个人了。这期间发生了太多事情。  
  
流浪者：很有可能。  
  
安东尼：两个人的联系并不总是起作用。我希望我能搞清楚为什么我和佩珀之间的关系会破裂，这样这次我就能成功了。  
  
流浪者：就算你搞清楚原因，这也可能并不适用于我们。所以为什么要花这么多精力回头去质疑你自己？  
  
安东尼：我想这是我体内的工程师灵魂在起作用。我需要把东西修好。而如果我没法修好一样东西时，我需要搞清楚到底哪里出了错，这样当我设计其他东西的时候就不会犯同样的错误。  
  
流浪者：人不是机器。  
  
安东尼：我知道，但是通过检查哪里出了问题我们仍然可以学到一些教训。  
  
安东尼：我觉得导致一切分崩离析的其中一个原因是佩珀和我不再是朋友了。我们最开始的时候是朋友，之后一旦我们开始睡到一起了，我们的友情便终止了。我们不再和对方说话。我们也不再互相分享了，因为很明显我从来没搞清楚要怎样同时维持这两种关系。这一回我要努力掌握它。  
  
流浪者：你怕一旦我们真正睡到一起之后，这一切就都会搞砸？  
  
安东尼：哦，我知道它会的，而我只是希望与此同时我们能建立起坚实的基础，这样在一切分崩离析之后我们还能坚守住。  
  
流浪者：我看了你写的关于我最好的朋友的事情而我还是想要跟你在一起，所以我想这一切都会好的。  
  
安东尼：我真心对此感到高兴。  
  
流浪者：我还很高兴你不再想要杀他了。  
  
安东尼：我正在试图接受发生过的一切。几个月前你说如果你让我杀了他，我会后悔。现在几个月过去了，我想你是对的，我很欣慰你阻止了我。  
  
流浪者：我也是。如果你当时那么做了，我们就不会是今天这样了。  
  
安东尼：我喜欢我们现在这样。  
  
流浪者：我也是。  
  
安东尼：特别是你寄给我色情——对不起，情色美术作品。因为虽然我爱所有画着我裸体的作品，我更爱所有你为你自己和为我们在一起所做的一切。而你居然还担心自己缺乏想象力。  
  
流浪者：我更擅长画画。等我的心理治疗产物寄到你那里你就懂了。  
  
安东尼：我等不及要看了。但我真心希望你能在这里。  
  
流浪者：因为如果我在你身边，你第一次见到佩珀和她新男友的时候就不必独自一人了。  
  
安东尼：哦那不是我希望你在这里的唯一原因。我还想试试图5里的姿势，不过也许反过来。你真的都随便吗？  
  
流浪者：是的。  
  
安东尼：你和恐怖特工都试了哪些姿势，有视频吗？  
  
流浪者：很多，以及天啊但愿没有。  
  
安东尼：现在你知道我要去把那些视频找出来好在你还在另一个国家的时候对你保持热身状态。  
  
流浪者：你得对着那些美术作品凑合了。佩珀知道我们的事情吗？  
  
安东尼：她知道史蒂芬。这样她就不用同情我了。不过等我一个人不带同伴出现的时候，媒体还是会同情我的。  
  
流浪者：如果你带一个朋友去我不会介意的。  
  
安东尼：很高兴你这么说。我会考虑的。  
  
流浪者：为什么你还没告诉佩珀那个其实是我？  
  
安东尼：除了考虑到你的安全之外，我不认为她能很好地接受我其实是在和你约会的事实因为我和佩珀在一起的时候我可能有一两次在高潮的时候喊了你的名字。再加上西伯利亚的事情。她对我被你揍得青一块紫一块的照片出现在推特上很不高兴。  
  
流浪者：托尼，你做了什么？我想这说不定就是你们分手的原因。  
  
星期五：是其中一个因素。  
  
流浪者：托尼人呢？  
  
星期五：罗德里格斯女士通知他他需要和SI法务的一个代表谈话。  
  
流浪者：这是个借口还是真正发生的事？  
  
星期五：我不方便说。因为给您发了那些心理治疗信件我现在还在观察期内。我不想在皇后区一个又小又旧的CPU上了此余生。  
  
流浪者：和托尼约会真是太难了。  
  
待续。


	49. 对话37：如何计划一个约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：《星际迷航》Spock, Kirk, Uhura大三角提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。我很高兴大家都很欣赏那些艺术作品。我们计划在未来奉上更多。  
> 这一章发生在上一章的四天之后，之所以隔这么久会在本章中说明。

安东尼：你是否碰巧在一个可以使用网飞*的国家？或者我应该就让星期五上传点什么在你的电脑里？  
  
流浪者：所以，你准备好再次跟我说话了？这都四天了。我不会因为你和别人做爱的时候叫出了我的名字而生你的气的，我不认为我有这个权利。不过这倒是解释了为什么波茨女士后来开始用非常奇怪的眼神看我。  
  
安东尼：我没在逃避你。  
  
流浪者：我真希望你能看见我现在正瞪着你。  
  
安东尼：很不走运，网络视频电话不太安全。这里发生了一件事需要花点时间处理。新闻上有提到。  
  
流浪者：我没看到复仇者出动的消息。  
  
安东尼：讨人厌议员*的国会听证会。根据她的申诉，我和未注册的超级人类共谋已久。  
  
流浪者：这是真话。  
  
安东尼：他们不是在说你或者甚至悠悠球。因为严格来说我和你说话是有授权的而悠悠球注册了。即便她觉得协议就是完全的胡扯淡，但她想帮助别人，所以还是签了。  
  
流浪者：是皇后区小子？  
  
安东尼：是的。她觉得他是异人，但他不是。不过我们永远也不会告诉议员这事儿的。  
  
流浪者：他是怎么得到他的能力的？  
  
安东尼：我没法告诉你主要是因为我只知道这和鱼油*无关。这都不是问题。讨人厌议员多半非常恼火，她没法给我按上任何罪名因为皇后区小子现在未满18岁因此不在协议的管辖范围内。我不想讨论这事。再也不要。我真的想少花点时间在特区。  
  
流浪者：我相信这一切最终都会好起来的。  
  
安东尼：但不是和这个仇视我的新议员因为显然，我对她母亲在纽约大战中的死亡负有责任。我了解那种愤怒。我懂那种愤怒。这种愤怒几乎导致了西伯利亚的一场大混乱。  
  
流浪者：有道理。  
  
安东尼：她对于我让她去接受心理治疗的建议也很反感。  
  
流浪者：托尼！  
  
安东尼：这是一个好建议。像那样心怀仇恨最终会毁了你。藉你的好意我才在西伯利亚的事情里幸存。  
  
流浪者：这不是重点。  
  
安东尼：现在我只想让我的脑子歇几个小时然后和你一起随便看个什么电影顺便互相就电影的内容吐个槽。  
  
流浪者：这就是为什么你想知道我这里有没有网飞？  
  
安东尼：当然，我们应当尽最大努力组织好我们的电影之夜。你的流行文化清单上还有些什么电影？电视剧也行。  
  
流浪者：《神秘博士》我还没看。  
  
安东尼：因为这东西要看好几个月。菲茨博士和西蒙斯博士对这套剧非常迷恋。等下次我被迫呆在操场的时候，我会让他们给你列一个入坑清单。如果我表现好点，会有很长时间我不用回到那里。除非讨人厌议员又发神经。  
  
流浪者：我最后还是看了大部分的星球大战电影  
  
安东尼：不是和我一起。真伤心。  
  
流浪者：这个吧，我们到了目标地点之后，在藏匿行踪的前几天里没什么事可做。  
  
安东尼：直到你拿到了你的新制服。  
  
流浪者：你还是可以和我一起看第一部的。因为某些原因我们跳过了那部。实际上，克林特让我们从第四部和第五部开始看，然后我们在继续第六部和第八部之前先看了第二部和第三部。  
  
安东尼：老实说，这是新手观影的最佳方式因为你仍然能在看到“卢克我是你爸”的时候感受到那种震撼。以及，我爱你，但是我不要看第一部。我不是完全看不起前传，但你可以看怪人奥尔*的恶搞版音乐视频，这个比电影更有意思，而且涵盖了所有主要的剧情。  
  
流浪者：我希望能找到一个原因来解释为什么其中一个绝地武士长得和我前老板一模一样*。  
  
安东尼：显然《低俗小说》应当被加到这个清单里。我想还有《杀戮时刻》，《不死劫》以及《航班蛇患》*。  
  
流浪者：我就是开个玩笑。《低俗小说》在清单上但是山姆说观众对塔伦蒂诺*评价过高，还有一堆我没法复述的词，所以我还没看。  
  
安东尼：那个演员是当代演艺圈最忙的家伙之一。我私底下觉得那家伙其实是眼罩兄安排的仿生人替身，就为了让所有人都追踪不到他。  
  
流浪者：仿生人是什么？  
  
安东尼：神盾局创造的一个程序，可以制造特工的机器人复制品派出去当炮灰。据说，他们从未完全完成，但是谁知道呢。你的前老板是个专业的骗子。  
  
流浪者：感谢上帝。你能想象九头蛇能用这种东西做什么吗？  
  
安东尼：所有的坏事。而我们不该讨论这个因为今晚余下的时间禁聊工作/九头蛇/“西伯利亚问题”。  
  
流浪者：同意。  
  
安东尼：既然我刚才提到了怪人奥尔，《超高频》在你的清单上吗？这是一部80年代的诡异邪典电影。  
  
流浪者：我已经看过了。克林特喜欢80年代经典。我们还看了《早餐俱乐部》，《红粉佳人》和《16支蜡烛》。我最喜欢《16支蜡烛》，除了那个亚洲样板角色。那个太糟糕了。  
  
安东尼：别忘了和某个醉到不能表示同意的人做爱的可能性。顺便说这种行为现在被认为是性侵了。好吧至少他确保了你看了很多80年代的好东西。《公主新娘》？《美国之旅》？  
  
流浪者：这两部我都看过了。在你离开以后但是所有事崩坏之前，我们有过很多电影之夜。你有时会让我想起阿基姆王子*。  
  
安东尼：好吧，那个国王让我想起霍华德。《摩登保姆》*怎么样？  
  
流浪者：看过了。其中有一个角色看起来很像你。好吧，是像你MIT时代的照片里的你。  
  
安东尼：因为有一个演员长相与我极为肖似。像到几乎足以让我以为霍华德在和玛利亚结婚生下我之前有一个私生子了。  
  
流浪者：你父亲的名声确实很微妙，所以这也说不定。  
  
安东尼：我同意，不过在这件事上不会。我们曾经一起在康复中心捉弄过很多次那里的员工。显然我更火辣。  
  
流浪者：火辣多了。  
  
安东尼：我的虚荣心表示谢谢你。《热带惊雷》如何？我觉得如果你想盯着某个有点像我的人看这会是个好选择。  
  
流浪者：这部我已经看过了，我还看了他演的夏洛克系列电影。  
  
安东尼：那么《小贼、美女和妙探》、《查理·巴特利》或者《卓别林》？  
  
流浪者：我都看过了。我甚至还看了《甜心俏佳人》系列剧*。  
  
安东尼：你就没什么想要跟我说的吗？  
  
流浪者：旺达很喜欢那部剧。  
  
安东尼：这就是你的最终答案吗，糖果小熊？  
  
流浪者：或许我早就有点喜欢上你了，比我想象得要早。  
  
安东尼：我能看出来。你知道吗，也有一个演员长得很像你，这可能是我看《保姆日记》的唯一原因，两遍。你清单上有《雪国列车》吗？  
  
流浪者：那部法国漫画原作在清单上。  
  
安东尼：我有这部电影。但是这部不是很适合约会看以及我一点也不想回想起那个世界末日的启示。但是我会让星期五把它放到你的电脑里的。  
  
流浪者：那样就行了。  
  
安东尼：《少儿不宜》*怎么样？不过我有点担心在你还不熟悉流行文化的时候让你接触太多的戏仿电影是不是不太好。  
  
流浪者：实际上，罗迪给我看过这部电影。他的局长当得怎么样了？  
  
安东尼：压力山大以及多半在睡梦里念着我的名字诅咒我呢。不过他有爱国主义先生去解决国会的事情。杰弗瑞或许是个自命不凡的混球，但是他很喜欢和讨人厌议员对着干。  
  
流浪者：那就好。我还没看完所有的《星际迷航》。  
  
安东尼：因为那些东西足够你看23天。  
  
流浪者：我主要都在看它的电影*。  
  
安东尼：有哪些你还没看的？  
  
流浪者：新时间线电影出来之前的大部分奇数序号的*。新时间线的我都看了，除了新出来的那部。我还没时间去电影院。以及，我还看了《银河探险》。  
  
安东尼：又是克林特的原因？  
  
流浪者：是布鲁斯，在他离开前。  
  
安东尼：在你们暗搓搓地组织电影之夜的时候我都去哪了？  
  
流浪者：在你的实验室里沉迷咖啡。至少我们是被这么告知的。  
  
安东尼：听起来差不多是这么回事。我会想办法给你发一份《星际迷航：超越星辰》的拷贝以备我们未来的电影之夜使用，除非你不喜欢平行世界的续篇故事。  
  
流浪者：我挺喜欢的，可能因为我并不完全痴迷于旧版本，它们出来的时候我还被冻着。我只看了一半的原初系列*，我还看了一些更新的东西。  
  
安东尼：或者也许你比自己想象的更擅长放下过去。世事变迁，甚至经典人物的诠释都在发生变化。适应当代社会是必要的。  
  
流浪者：但是新时间线里史波克指挥官是不是同时在约会乌胡拉上尉和柯克舰长？看上去像是这样。我印象中现在人们对多角恋的接受程度只是比以前多那么一点点而已。  
  
安东尼：我很高兴你发现了这件事。或许他们希望在未来情况能变得好起来。星际迷航本就是一个关于希望的故事。希望我们能够超越偏见，变成更好的自己。希望我们能找到内心的平静，并且欣赏个体的差异。我有理由相信他们99%的时间都在进行一场真正的三人行。但是大多数人并没有意识到这一点因为他妈的主角通常都必须是直男。  
  
流浪者：我们不是。  
  
安东尼：但我们没出柜。至少你没有。这就是另外一个我很抓狂的事情因为罗迪拒绝作为我的男伴出席下周的晚会。  
  
流浪者：所以，你决定带一个同伴？  
  
安东尼：是的，不过寻找同伴的过程很不顺利。我现在绝望到要找简征求意见了。  
  
流浪者：这可不妙。  
  
安东尼：我跟你提过讨人厌议员也会去吗？  
  
流浪者：所以基本上你需要一个同伴来帮助你一直远离她？  
  
安东尼：是的。这让我想起我完全不知道娜塔莎在哪个国家，真伤心。  
  
流浪者：好吧至少这可以帮你分散注意力，这样你就不用担忧你前女友的新男友的问题了。  
  
安东尼：你的前任也会去。  
  
流浪者：梅会作为你的保镖出席？  
  
安东尼：但愿不要。你的政治专家前男友也会出席。他那个可怜又毫无戒心的妻子是这个慈善机构的董事。我不知道像她这样的女人怎么会和这种混蛋在一起。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。  
  
安东尼：没事。我习惯了和混蛋打交道。我只是很伤心我们的虚拟约会没有按照我预想的方式进行。我们连部电影都想不出来。  
  
流浪者：我们想出来了。等你给我弄到一份拷贝我们就一起看《星际迷航：超越星辰》。与此同时，你可以继续跟我说你有多喜欢我的演员替身。  
  
安东尼：你比他更辣，特别是你穿小两号的衬衫的时候。不过电影的事可能要再等等了，因为派拉蒙*现在对我很生气。迪士尼现在拿下了一部托尼·斯塔克的电影版权，以及可能最终会有一部复仇者的电影。  
  
流浪者：那个长得像你的演员会在电影里扮演你吗？  
  
安东尼：都写在合同里了。  
  
安东尼：这样吧，我们的第一次约会，我就在星期五的慈善舞会上给你发短信吐槽，怎么样。就当我们一起出去玩儿了，我还可以保持神志清醒。  
  
流浪者：说定了。  
  
安东尼：现在我必须去找一个真的同伴*来了。  
  
流浪者：你会找到的。  
  
安东尼：借你吉言，兔兔熊。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 由于MCU的演员出演过大量的电影/电视节目，我觉得解决名人悖论问题的最好办法就是每个人都有一个长得相似的演员，除了塞缪尔·L·杰克逊，他可能是个仿生人。说真的，那个人真的演了太多电影了。他有171部作品，这个数字还在增加。（由于我完成这章初稿的时候是在一个月前，这个数字现在又增加了3。）
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.网飞(Netflix)，美国大型视频收费网站。  
> 2.讨人厌议员(Senator Hateful)，托尼给纳迪尔参议员起的新外号。  
> 3.鱼油是《神盾局特工》里的剧情，第二季结尾掉进水里的泰瑞根水晶被鱼摄入，特定的人群吃了鱼油获得了异人的超能力。  
> 4.怪人奥尔(Weird Al)，原名阿尔弗雷德·马修·扬科维奇(Alfred Matthew Yankovic)，美国创作型恶搞歌手、音乐制作人、演员，曾三次获得格莱美奖。  
> 5.弗瑞的扮演者塞缪尔·杰克逊曾出演过星球大战。  
> 6.托尼提及的电影《低俗小说》，《杀戮时刻》，《不死劫》以及《航班蛇患》均有塞缪尔·杰克逊参演。  
> 7.昆汀·塔伦蒂诺，低俗小说的导演。  
> 8.阿基姆王子(Prince Akeem)，《美国之旅》的男主角，扎门达国的王子，为了摆脱父亲为自己安排的亲事，借着微服出访美国要在这里寻找真爱。  
> 9.《摩登保姆(Weird Science)》，1985年的电影，RDJ当时20岁，在其中扮演一个角色。  
> 10.以上提到的几部电影和电视剧（《热带惊雷》，《小贼、美女和妙探》、《查理·巴特利》、《卓别林》和《甜心俏佳人》）都是RDJ主演或参演的。  
> 11.《保姆日记》《雪国列车》和《少儿不宜》都是CE主演的电影。其中《少儿不宜(Not Another Teen Movie)》是对好莱坞在这之前几十年所出品的青少年电影(teen movies)的戏仿作品。  
> 12.《星际迷航》也有电视剧系列。  
> 13.这里是星际迷航电影诅咒的梗，在美国流行文化中有星际迷航“偶数序号的电影要比奇数序号的好看很多”的说法。这一诅咒持续到新三部曲的出现，因为大家觉得新三部都不错。因为诅咒的缘故Clint告诉Steve只看偶数序号的那些。Steve照做了但是不知道为什么。  
> 14.原初系列，即《星际迷航：原初系列》的电视剧。本片于1966年9月6日在加拿大CTV电视台首播。  
> 15.派拉蒙(Paramount)，星际迷航系列的出品方。  
> 16.前一句队长回答的是：It’s a date. 这里date指约会。这句Tony说他必须find a real one.这里date指同伴。双关中文译者表示翻不出来。


	50. 对话38：当男朋友在另一个国家的时候如何当好一个公众人物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太赞了。  
> 这一章发生在上一章的几天之后

HSBF：所以，周五的事你想到解决方案了吗？  
  
  
我：别问，问就是悲剧。  
  
  
HSBF：情况这么不乐观？  
  
  
我：我的公关建议我雇一个陪同。当有人建议你需要付钱来找个伴的时候总是很伤自尊的。  
  
  
HSBF：为什么她会有这种提议？  
  
  
我：因为我说我不要带悠悠球去。我不想让人们以为我又上了我的助理，特别是她有男朋友，而且她要带他去。甚至凯文都因为这个而不得不处理一大堆破事。  
  
  
HSBF：我的意思是为什么要找援交？  
  
  
我：陪同，我说的是陪同。我是要雇一个真正的社交陪同，不是炮友。对于我这个级别的人来说不得不为了应酬而安排一个合适的陪同并不是什么稀罕事。  
  
  
我：你才是我唯一想约炮的人，或者想舔的人，但显然，你对短信性爱或者电话性爱有抵触。我尊重你第一次想要亲身实践的想法，但是这得要好几个月，小松饼，如果我现在的计划行不通的话。  
  
  
HSBF：你在忙些什么？  
  
  
我：一个可以很快见到你的方案。不过说了就不灵了。所以直到那之前我都不得不付钱来找个人挽住我的胳膊。我希望简可以找到一个非常规年龄的学生，能通过自己的方式完成医学院或法学院学业的那种。我再也受不了那种刚好成年言行肤浅的人了。  
  
  
HSBF：为什么你就不能一个人去？  
  
  
我：因为显然如果我一个人凄凄惨惨地出现在那里我们的股价会跌上10%的。  
  
  
HSBF：为什么股票会跌？  
  
  
我：记得我被拍到去做心理治疗的时候股价升了吗。昨天又降了5个百分点因为有人拍到我喝姜汁汽水，然后直到媒体发表了我的公开声明说我已经戒酒多少天之前所有人都以为我在喝酒。我真的不想公开这事。所以现在所有人都在盯着我会不会喝酒。  
  
  
我：我想找个同伴真正的原因是想确保我不会像以前一样半个晚上都耗在吧台上。这正是我的治疗师和公关人员最担心的。  
  
  
HSBF：但是悠悠球会出席的。  
  
  
我：显然，简认为这还不够，因为她不知道悠悠球可以拿走我的香槟并在我完全没意识到之前就扔掉它。很不幸，我没法给她指出这一点。  
  
  
HSBF：这是你戒酒之后第一个这样的晚宴？  
  
  
我：是的。这会很艰难。我知道佩珀带着她新交的小男友一起来对我来说就会很艰难。慈善活动非常无聊，这就是为什么以前我都在吧台上消磨大部分时间。  
  
  
HSBF：现在你不能这么做了。  
  
  
我：也就是说我要去交际。我讨厌交际，至少是没有酒精的交际。我需要有人在那儿阻止我揍提比略*一顿，而甜心局长还是坚决拒绝了我。  
  
  
HSBF：为什么？  
  
  
我：日内瓦的异人问题多边会谈。信我，他宁愿参加无聊透顶的筹款活动，而且他通常不喜欢慈善晚会。  
  
  
我：此外，我准备在这次活动中宣布一个新的非营利组织的成立，这个组织主要是为异人儿童成立的。爱国主义者先生认为这里面存在利益冲突，所以罗迪不能出席。混蛋。  
  
  
HSBF：那我也不建议你带杰弗瑞去。  
  
  
我：这样最好。我唯一喜欢他的地方是他坚信异人的权利应当得到保护，不像某个我们不会提到名字的国务卿。  
  
  
HSBF：劳拉如何？  
  
  
我：克里斯蒂娜·埃弗哈特已经在致力于揭露我和克林特的老婆搞在一起的事情了。真的，我不需要再火上浇油。这件事已经是五级警报了因为人人都爱八卦。  
  
  
HSBF：你还有其他女性朋友可以和你一起去吗？总得有几个吧。  
  
  
我：没有你想的那么多，主要因为我在阿富汗事件痛改前非之前是个混蛋。如果皇后区小子不是还在努力撮合我和他婶婶的话，我会邀请恐怖阿姨的，因为我还是很喜欢跟她做朋友的，不是我会想喝‘咖啡’的那种。不管怎样，我觉得皇后区小子还是很想让我做他的继叔，尽管他已经知道了史蒂芬的事情。  
  
  
HSBF：我还是想说，你就不能起一个好点儿的假名字吗？我还是小孩子的时候被一个叫这名字的家伙霸凌过。  
  
  
我：这是探员起的。我为他没能意识到这名字带来的糟糕联想感到抱歉。他给你搞了一整套伪装身份。好吧是星期五和猴子爱好者博士*给你创建了一整套电子个人档案。你现在有出生证明，护照，以及其他所有的东西。所以你现在和这个名字绑定了。  
  
  
HSBF：这可真贴心，我想。  
  
  
我：此外，我可能会让你担任我的玛利亚·斯塔克基金会联合主席。  
  
  
HSBF：托尼！  
  
  
我：嘿，我正努力给你打造一个受人尊敬的身份呢。你看，如果我们和联合国谈崩了，或许我可以把你以史蒂芬·卡特的身份带回这个国家。  
  
  
HSBF：这个姓氏也是探员起的？  
  
  
我：不是，我只是觉得你会喜欢的。顺便说你的身份是个鳏夫，而你用了亡妻的姓氏，因为你的生父是个混蛋。根据恐怖特工的说法，最好的伪装往往与真相只有一线之隔。  
  
  
HSBF：让探员做你的陪同怎么样？他们还有小娜以前用过的那种面具技术吗？他可以假扮史蒂芬。  
  
  
HSBF：托尼，你还在吗？  
  
  
HSBF：托尼，你不会突然被捕了吧？  
  
  
  
  
  
待续  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我就是想告诉大家一声星期五没有应答的原因是她还在因为那个心理治疗日志的事情被关禁闭中。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.提比略·斯通(Tiberius Stone)，即Ty，作者从616宇宙借用的角色，在这个故事中，他是Tony跟Steve提过的那个要为托尼·斯塔克同志性爱录像带负责的前任。  
> 2.猴子爱好者博士(Dr. Monkey Lover)，指菲茨博士，神盾局特工角色，兴趣爱好猴子。


	51. 对话39：这可能会很尴尬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们真的很棒，你们是我写作的动力。下面我们将揭开这个意想不到的悬念了，而我甚至没意识到有些事情会成为悬念。
> 
> 这段对话发生在上一个的20分钟之后。

安东尼：不，我在跟和风一号打电话。以及，联邦快递的小哥刚才出现了。我想我是收到了你的作品集或者我的一个敌人试图给我寄邮件炸弹。我还在拆箱。这玩意儿是用了多少胶带啊。  
  
  
流浪者：你在开玩笑吗？  
  
  
安东尼： 我想是的。大部分是。谢天谢地，是你的作品集。布鲁克林大桥在过去70年里基本没变化，我确定你对此感到很高兴。你的图里画了好多。  
  
  
流浪者： 至少有些东西始终如一。你为什么要给和风一号打电话？  
  
  
安东尼：以及比上次露得少多了。忧桑。但是没打血清的史蒂夫还是很可口*。哦，非常可口。   
  
  
流浪者： 托尼！  
  
  
安东尼：有时候你的新回复进来的时候我还在打字。我打给和风一号询问探员他是否介意假扮你一晚，或者假扮史蒂芬一晚。  
  
  
流浪者：可以理解。他怎么说？  
  
  
安东尼：他对于找个人假装史蒂芬倒是没有反对，只是不管这个人是谁，他都可能被罗斯，中情局，或为数众多的其他对我有意见的人带走。  
  
  
流浪者：为什么我感觉这名单还挺长的？  
  
  
安东尼： 因为它就是啊。但是你的那份名单也很长所以我一点儿也不担心。很明显寇森现在实在没那个闲功夫被人绑架。所以他严词拒绝了。我想他对那个被迫“自愿请辞”的事情真的感到很沮丧。  
  
  
流浪者：我以为你说过他是自愿请辞的？  
  
  
安东尼：他是“被自愿”辞职的。完全不是一回事。每当新任期开始的时候都是这样。这挺稀松平常的，除非新上任的那位能意识到这事儿有多可笑。  
  
  
流浪者：那他不能以他自己的身份陪同你出席吗？  
  
  
安东尼： 你会惊讶地发现这会比假扮我的男朋友招来更多的绑架，死而复生意味着很多即便在加密频段下都不能讨论的敏感内容。真的，这就是他法律意义上还保持着死亡状态的全部原因了。  
  
  
安东尼： 不管怎么说，他确实认为我应该带一名特工去。  
  
  
流浪者：为什么？  
  
  
安东尼：我告诉过你了那个我要启动的新非盈利组织？  
  
  
流浪者：你上次简短地提了一下。   
  
  
安东尼：好吧，它的存在已经被泄露给了媒体，但不是所有人对于我为异人/特殊能力儿童启动一个非盈利组织感到高兴。现在我是监察者的头号目标了。因为那个煽动仇恨的政客大祭司将会出席，寇森觉得我需要保护，甜心局长也同意这一点。  
  
  
流浪者：我觉得这是个好主意。  
  
  
安东尼：现在我的看护人要么是和你有过疯狂冒险性爱的你前女友，要么是和你亲热过一次的你前女友的曾侄孙女/曾孙女。  
  
  
流浪者： 很显然你会和梅琳达一起去了。  
  
  
安东尼：嗯，当我和一个比我大两岁的女人走在一起的时候看起来总归更正派一些。以及我喜欢梅琳达，即便我觉得她和你睡觉主要是因为她喜欢寇森但是拒绝对此采取行动。眼罩兄有好一阵子都没告诉她他还活着。  
  
  
流浪者：意料之中。因为他的死她当时一团糟。  
  
  
安东尼： 我倒是很惊讶因为她总是冷静自持。  
  
  
流浪者：你说过那不是个问题，但这不是你第一次提到如果你重要的另一半比你年轻很多你会感到很不自在。这会给你造成心理障碍吗？  
  
  
安东尼：史蒂芬35岁所以不是那么大的一个问题，特别是因为，感谢上帝我看起来不那么像46岁，考虑到我90年代磕过的那些药，这可真是个小小的奇迹。我那时没能很好地应对我父母和贾维斯的死。  
  
  
安东尼：以及我觉得恐怖特工有机会阻止我喝酒而小卡特特工只会给我一个喝酒的理由。   
  
  
流浪者：我以为自从她帮你救了劳拉之后事情有所好转了？  
  
  
安东尼：我们互相之间达成了理解，但这不意味着我想要和她一起出去，特别是她还穿着高跟。光着脚量她已经比我高一英寸了。  
  
  
流浪者： 这时候我是不是该问你身高差会不会是个问题？  
  
  
安东尼：只有在拍照的时候，但你早就已经知道了。  
  
  
流浪者：我记得。你那会儿穿着一双3英寸高跟的鞋子。  
  
  
安东尼：莎伦没有因为我们两个在一起了就对你怀恨在心。虽然她感觉和一个拿自己姑奶奶打掩护的基佬搭讪蠢透了。以及是的，她真以为你利用佩姬阿姨给你打掩护。  
  
  
流浪者：你本可以告诉她我是泛性恋或者双性恋什么的。  
  
  
安东尼：我爱你，但是我不会和她谈这个。这是你自己必须像个男人一样去面对的事情。  
  
  
流浪者：我会去的，等我结束了在另一个国家的流浪就去。  
  
  
安东尼：而你在另外一个国家的事实真令我伤心，特别是因为我要在我男朋友的前女友的陪伴之下度过整个周五之夜，好让媒体不会觉得我被迫和我的前女友/老板以及她的花瓶男友共度美好时光的同时还在因为她而闷闷不乐。我跟你提过我整晚都不能喝酒吗？  
  
  
流浪者：好多次。一切都会好起来的。  
  
  
安东尼：一切都会是一场灾难。好比我忍不住吃下一袋葵花籽那样的灾难。  
  
  
流浪者：你还记得起你对葵花籽过敏？  
  
  
安东尼：是啊，特别是那次葵花籽酱假充的花生酱杯事件之后。以及不，我不会有意做那种事的，即便我真的想要摆脱那个晚会。眼下我就只是很感激整个晚会内部不对媒体开放。尽管那些秃鹫整晚都会呆在外面。  
  
  
流浪者：对于这类活动来说是很平常的事情吗？  
  
  
安东尼：是啊，算是吧。我跟你说我会全程给你发短信的，主要这样可以让我保持神志清醒。  
  
  
流浪者：而我会看你的短信的即便我相当确定那会儿差不多是凌晨两点。  
  
  
安东尼：我们的大部分对话都发生在其中一个人的午夜时间。我得说都是失眠惹的祸。  
  
  
流浪者：这是一天之中我画出我最好作品的时候。  
  
  
安东尼：我以为那其实是心理治疗用的美术作品。画上有好多雪和火车。不过你居然没画你揍红骷髅的场景。我有点小惊讶。  
  
  
流浪者：我在用我的方式解决问题。这就是我现在的进度，以及这里面很多都是家庭作业。  
  
  
安东尼：精美绝伦的家庭作业。  
  
  
安东尼：第三张图上是你妈妈正在照顾一个小男孩吗？以及我觉得那个是你。你那时候真的有那么瘦小？  
  
  
流浪者：是的，而且我觉得我那时还要更瘦小。我主要是凭记忆画的。我其实没有我妈妈的照片。我没能拿回我的任何一张照片。史密森尼博物馆*里也没有，甚至历史书里都没有。  
  
  
安东尼：那些都在霍华德的私人收藏里，没被拿去史密森尼博物馆。我想他是觉得你不会愿意这么私人的东西被公之于众。这也是为什么我认出了她。  
  
  
流浪者：你能接触到那些东西？  
  
  
安东尼：根据遗嘱它们现在都是我的了，但在我看来这些东西都属于你。我会用联邦快递寄给你的。  
  
  
流浪者：没必要。不过，你能让星期五扫描一些然后通过邮件发给我吗？  
  
  
安东尼：如你所愿，水果糖心。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 很抱歉这次你们只能在托尼的描述里想象史蒂夫的画了。无论如何，将来会有更多的艺术作品。  
> 艾米丽·万凯普（莎伦的扮演者）比RDJ高一英寸，这或许不是那么明显因为RDJ在出演托尼的时候一直穿着高跟鞋。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为fuckable，请大家自行体会。  
> 2.史密森尼博物馆(the Smithsonian)，总部设立于华盛顿特区，是世界最大的博物馆体系。这里指美国队长2中出现的美国队长展览的那座博物馆。


	52. 史蒂夫的写生簿又名艺术疗法

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 史蒂夫用以解决他的问题而创作的美术作品  
> 真正的作者：Misaky0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。在这里对那些下雪地区的朋友们说一声下雪天快乐。我不得不过我自己的下雪日（因为我的前门有2英寸的雪）不过我有一堆傻极了的落叶所以就还行。周六的日子里我也没准备说什么不过Misaky0完成了史蒂夫的第二个写生簿的图画。
> 
> 请注意，这不是史蒂夫上一章里寄给托尼的所有图画。如果你记得的话，上次对话里提到有很多布鲁克林大桥，雪和火车的素描。以下是一些集锦。这次的图画比上一次少了很多裸露，但每一样东西对史蒂夫来说都很有意义，并且诉说了这个故事的一部分。
> 
> 另外下面的注释没有校对过，因为我没意识到这些图这么快就被发出来了。我的校对们都很棒，所以错字都算我的。

亲爱的安东尼：

  
我答应过会给你一些我在心理治疗过程中画的东西。这次没什么少儿不宜的东西但我想让你看看我正在进行的治疗内容。在星期五发给我你的治疗信件之后，只有这样做才算公平。我读了那些信，你真的很努力，而我为你骄傲。我也在做出同样的努力。我想在你的帮助下我总会克服一切困难的。  
  


诚挚的，你的抱抱兔

图画的替代文本：   
  
母亲和儿子：萨拉·罗杰斯在照顾她生病的儿子。那时史蒂夫还是个小孩子。  
瘢痕组织：史蒂夫仍然觉得托尼很美，包括他的瘢痕组织。  
镜中人：当史蒂夫看着镜子里的自己时，他看见的仍然是那个没打血清，有心脏病，95磅的哮喘病人。已经过去很多年了，但这具新的躯体对他来说仍然陌生。这就像是这个有着六块腹肌回看着他的火辣家伙并不是真正的他。这就是为什么托尼特意告诉史蒂夫无论他的外表看起来什么样，他都会完完全全地迷上他。


	53. 对话40：托尼和史蒂夫的虚拟约会（真希望你在这里）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们的支持让我保持写作的动力。如果你没看见我周二上传的那个章节，你会错失上一段对话里提到的史蒂夫写生簿摘录。去看看吧，然后给我们优秀的画手Misaky0点些赞。
> 
> 现在到了托尼和史蒂夫的第一次虚拟约会时间。尽管它没能按计划进行，即便发挥最丰富的想象力他们也没猜到会发生什么。

HSBF：所以我看见你发在你推特账号上的照片了，你和梅琳达正在你的豪华轿车里耐心地等着出去  
  
  
我：哦，谈不上耐心等待。我们已经在这儿等了20分钟了。天啊，我恨曼哈顿的交通。哇哦，你真的熬夜陪我了。  
  
  
HSBF：这就解释了为什么有时候你穿着盔甲去参加董事会。我告诉过你我会陪你，我就绝不会食言。我还小睡了一会儿这样我就可以在凌晨两点保持清醒了。  
  
  
我：托协议的福，我现在不被允许穿着盔甲到处飞了。  
  
  
我：我很高兴你打了个盹儿因为这会很消耗精力的。我计划好要让你今晚发短信发到手抽筋了。就算你不让我指导你用你的手做其他有趣的事情。  
  
  
HSBF：好吧，至少那件蠢事总归带来了一点好处。谁在发那些推特？  
  
  
我：悠悠球。她和她男票猎枪斧*特工和我们一起在车上。我们刚收到了信号示意我们可以从车里出来了，所以你注意看着。悠悠球要发视频了。  
  
  
HSBF：我真不敢相信你出来的时候用了《战争》*当背景音乐。  
  
  
我：真心的，我想找机会用这首歌做出场曲已经很久了。此外，我已经借这首歌回答了他们关于“复仇者内战”一半的问题了。 我马上就要做些采访了，所以我们得看看它是否管用。  
  
  
HSBF：看来效果不怎么样啊因为他们还是问了你那些问题。不过，谢谢你没提巴基。我倾向于尽可能少地披露这方面的事。  
  
  
HSBF：以及，我不知道我会不会管那个叫‘内战’。我参加过战争。通常，战争波及的人远超过一打。  
  
  
我：这倒是真的。我有点不想让公众知道西伯利亚发生的事，所以他们知道的越少越好。   
  
  
HSBF：你介绍说梅琳达是你的保镖会让你的公关有多生气？  
  
  
我：考虑到简刚刚试图拿走悠悠球的手机，她对我可能不会那么恼火，特别是比起爱国主义先生对于我刚把她称为新美国队长的恼火程度来说。不那么邪恶的那个罗斯和塔尔博特非常希望杰弗瑞成为新的美国队长。说真的，他们给他的制服装了假肌肉。太浮夸了。  
  
  
HSBF：我确定他们只会以为你是在开玩笑。你在开玩笑吧因为我怀疑她答应了没有。  
  
  
HSBF：以及，看起来简在保持悠悠球远离手机这件事上并没有做得很好，因为她已经在推特上发了你宣布梅是下一任美国队长的照片。还有一张照片上她拿着盾牌穿着新制服。感谢你没在那制服胸口开个洞。  
  
  
我：她在外星人事件或者其他大灾难的时候说过她会拿起那面盾牌。这都是她的“如果我需要武器，我会拿一个来”哲学的一部分。而且制作新的战术装备让我感到开心。  
  
  
我：虽然我有点相信她只是想等探员什么时候认清自己的感情之后用美国队长风格的战术制服和他玩角色扮演。说真的，他们是不是已经接吻了？  
  
  
HSBF：但在刚才的照片里她对你皱眉了。  
  
  
我：你确实和她睡了，那会儿她前夫还没死，而她伪装成一个阳光又快乐的人。这是她最近的正常状态。还有，我想她可能读了一些我发给你的短信。  
  
  
HSBF：你知道如果别人以为她是你女朋友我不会介意的。  
  
  
我：我介意。此外，我应该要传达出我已经从超级英雄的角色中退休的印象。有一个保镖会给人这种印象。  
  
  
HSBF：即便你跑去巴尔的摩抓坏人。  
  
  
我：昨天还有一起事件没有被报道，至少没有出现在国际新闻上，而我对此既不承认也不否认。   
  
  
HSBF：我会想知道吗？  
  
  
我：不你不想。好了，我们正式躲开了狗仔队，所以你得靠悠悠球从简那里保住她的手机来看新消息了。我觉得她们俩应该会为了手机玩差不多一整晚的抓人游戏。  
  
  
HSBF：这很令人难过因为你穿那套西装真的很好看。  
  
  
我：我会记得保留它的。下个月在南非有一个很大的环境会议，SI会举办一些附属活动。  
  
  
HSBF：你会在那里吗？   
  
  
我：去阻止外星人从天而降。我会有一个大套房，希望有人来陪我。  
  
  
HSBF：这就是你上次说的那件事吗？  
  
  
我：是的。以及既然我会参加的事已经在推特上通过媒体官宣了，我想我可以告诉你了。  
  
  
HSBF：你真是太机智了。  
  
  
我：如果我真有那么机智，我们现在就不会分隔在不同的国家因为我会更早意识到发生了什么。以及，我也不会跟乳臭未干的罗伯特同桌。他现在这副贴心的样子真是令人作呕。  
  
  
HSBF：他33岁了。他比我还大，算是。  
  
  
我：记住我们只算你的实际年龄。这样才让我感觉自己不那么道德败坏。而且，小罗伯特看起来只有12岁。他看上去像是被冒犯了，因为我专注于我的手机而不是跟他闲聊。  
  
  
HSBF：这很无礼。  
  
  
我：这没什么，因为我从来都没礼貌。现在他开始聊生意的事了。如果让我发现他约会佩珀只是为了投资，寇森会帮我藏住他的尸体。  
  
  
HSBF：你真的和你的前女友翻篇了吗？因为我好像记得关于莎伦你有过同样的冷嘲热讽。  
  
  
我：我可不记得我有威胁过要杀她。顺便说，她在离我三张桌子的位置密切注视着一切。  
  
  
HSBF：莎伦为什么在这里？   
  
  
我：听着，我真的翻篇了。我们不合适，以及就算我那样地爱过她，我们也无法成为我们需要成为的人。她永远也无法接受我自找麻烦的需求。至少你理解这一点。  
  
  
HSBF：我太明白了。不过我觉得是麻烦找上了我们。  
  
  
我：现在该上开胃菜和饮品了，然后为了帮助我戒酒，罗伯特决定我们这桌应该禁酒。   
  
  
HSBF：这很贴心。  
  
  
我：这很讨厌因为现在他开始说起他妈妈的12步骤疗法*的经历。我的家长问题已经够多了。我不需要再面对别人的家长问题。特别是别人的家长意识到了他们有问题，也得到了帮助。霍华德从没有走到那一步。  
  
  
HSBF：你想要做出改变，而我为你的所作所为感到骄傲。你成为了比霍华德更好的人。  
  
  
我：我真高兴他们上食物了，这样我就不用跟任何人闲聊了。我讨厌闲聊。   
  
  
HSBF：而且你喜欢食物。今晚的菜单都有些什么？   
  
  
我：被花生酱盖住了的什么东西，还有皮塔饼，我猜。  
  
  
HSBF：托尼，发生了什么？我在推特上看见你晕倒在盘子上的照片？星期五，你来告诉我怎么回事？  
  
  
我：我就知道斯塔克是在跟你发短信。难怪了。他吃了什么东西导致他失去了意识，而这或许就是原因。  
  
  
HSBF：梅琳达？佩珀？   
  
  
我：莎伦。   
  
  
HSBF：为什么我在跟你说话？托尼怎么了？  
  
  
我：显然你男朋友对食物过敏并且吃了什么不该吃的东西。   
  
  
HSBF：他对葵花籽过敏   
  
  
我：被花生酱盖住的东西多半是用葵花籽油炸出来的，也就是说这不是他的错。幸好波茨小姐为了以防草莓过敏带了肾上腺素笔。不过，托尼、波茨小姐和梅特工现在都在去医院的路上了。  
  
  
HSBF：托尼只是个朋友。他还好吗？   
  
  
我：在他们把他抬出去前他又开始呼吸了，所以还有希望。  
  
  
HSBF：那就好，或者说至少情况不坏。  
  
  
我：以及，我甚至都不用看你们剩余的聊天记录就知道朋友什么的是个礼貌的谎言。我不需要礼貌的谎言。  
  
  
HSBF：我很抱歉。   
  
  
我：不，你没觉得抱歉。不过谢谢你这么说。你找到了另一个你爱的人，这很好。以及我知道你很担心，但妈妈总是说她的朋友托尼是一个固执的混蛋所以我觉得他会挺过去的。我会确保有人在医院向你汇报最新情况。  
  
  
HSBF：好的。谢谢你做的这一切。  
  
  
我：嗯，他确实给我买了我的第一套芭比梦幻屋，匿名付了妈妈癌症治疗的所有费用，而且让我免于因为把你的装备还给你而被逮捕，所以这是我唯一能做的了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
待续  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 你可能已经开始为了我停在这里而朝我丢掷电子番茄了。
> 
> 那首托尼用作出场曲的歌War是由Edwin Starr演唱。是的，作为一个改过自新的前战争贩子，他非常欣赏这种讽刺效果。  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=01-2pNCZiNk
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 根据作者的解释，Tony从车里出来入场的时候正在播放的歌词如下：
> 
> War is something that I despise  
> Because it means destruction of innocent lives  
> War means tears in thousands of mothers' eyes  
> When their sons go out to fight and lose their lives
> 
> 简单翻译如下：
> 
> 战争为我所鄙视  
> 因为它意味着无辜生命的毁灭  
> 战争是成千上万母亲眼中的泪水  
> 当她们的儿子出征并失去生命的时候
> 
> 这是一首越战时期的反战歌曲。托尼想用这首歌表达他对内战的观点。
> 
> 1.猎枪斧特工(Agent Shotgun Axe)，指阿方索·“迈克”·麦肯锡，他在《神盾局特工》S03E14与监察者的战斗中制造了武器猎枪斧（Shotgun Axe）（其实就是把菜刀捆在猎枪前端）。这里被托尼用来指代他本人。  
> 2.《战争(War)》，Edwin Starr的歌，详见作者注释。  
> 3.12步骤疗法(12-step program)，通过一套规定指导原则的行为课程来治疗上瘾、强迫症和其他行为习惯问题的疗法。这个疗法是由一个名为Alcoholics Anonymous (AA)的组织发起的，本来是作为治疗酗酒习惯的方法。


	54. 插曲11：别让自由女神上了那架飞机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：本章译者注里有一句话星球大战剧透（？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。是的，我知道你们都想向我投掷电子番茄。但是，嘿，至少这场抓马不是因分手而起的。如果是那样就太糟糕啦。  
> 我循环利用了我的短篇短信小故事《阅后即焚》里的代号。我决定在提到复仇者的地方使用一个统一的神盾局代号。以及，再提示一句，克林特给他所有的家庭成员使用假名，当他们真的来抓你时这就不算是疑神疑鬼了。  
> 这段对话发生在上一个就几小时之后。以及，这段对话里至少有一次15分钟的时间间隔。看看你能不能猜到这个间隔在哪里。

M特工：红色马里布已经稳定了。告诉自由女神我们在照顾他。他不用亲自过来。   
  
我：在无线电静默差不多一年之后能再收到你的消息真是太棒了。而且即便那最后一次也就是一件盖着亚利桑那州邮戳的婴儿洗礼的礼物。我的意思是，你本可以至少告诉我你男朋友不再是个死人了。  
  
M特工：我觉得你应该宁愿面对我而不是你的前上司，而且他不是我男朋友。不过我可以把手机给他，如果你愿意。  
  
M特工：还有，我父亲自己做的那条毯子。  
  
我：那条毯子很漂亮。尼基*很喜欢它。顺便说一句，除非我的妻子被再度绑架，我不会跟我的前上司说话的。至少短期内不会。  
  
M特工：不要让自由女神来红色马里布呆的地方。  
  
我：你知道没人能让自由女神做任何事吧？我是说，这就是为什么我们的前老板给了他这个名字。如果自由女神想做什么事情，他就会去做因为他是个固执的混蛋。如果自由女神不是这么固执我们也不会是现在这个境地。他的男朋友正在昏迷。如果换成琳达的话，你挡不住我的。  
  
M特工：我记得我不得不做布达佩斯的文书工作就因为琳达早产了。我当时得伪造90%的文件来掩盖真相。诉讼时效还没过期呢。你欠我的。  
  
我：所以他知道那个是骗他的了？  
  
M特工：我知道。我不知道前老板知道不知道。没关系，反正他现在管不着了。红色马里布并没有真正陷入昏迷状态，医生只是给他打了镇静剂以帮助他更快恢复健康。  
  
我：他打了医生，是不是？  
  
M特工：是的。他试图离开那里，尽管他还戴着氧气面罩。  
  
我：不奇怪。现在我没有任何办法可以把自由女神留在这里。  
  
M特工：他没理由来这儿。这太危险了。  
  
我：我不觉得自由女神会这么想，而且他还想着全程都在那里握着他的钢铁泰迪熊的手呢。  
  
M特工：想都不要想。劝他别这么做。  
  
我：照眼下的情况来说这个你也不要想。  
  
M特工：他已经在去机场的路上了，对吗？  
  
我：不如说是我们正在去机场的路上。我抽中了短签所以我被指定为复仇者保姆。自由女神在他爱的人陷入危险时总是会做出糟糕的决定。要是红色马里布的心电图变成一条水平线我们就完了。  
  
M特工：不会的。我不介意你麻醉他。自由女神现在不能来这里。如果他一到纽约就被逮捕或者带走了对红色马里布没好处。  
  
我：你是那个准备逮捕他的人吗？那会很诡异因为你算是他的前女友。我真的很想听听那个故事。  
  
M特工：不是。但是谁知道将军会带谁来处理这件事？这还是最好的情况。如果是国务卿会更糟糕。  
  
我：拜托，我们还没蠢到要直接飞去红色马里布那里。我们准备先飞到加拿大，然后从后门进来。贾斯汀比他的美国同行更喜欢超级人类。  
  
M特工：再说一遍，我不在乎你是不是得麻醉自由女神。这是罗斯给维德*设下的圈套。  
  
我：知道了，M特工。  
  
M特工：别这么叫我。  
  
我：我已经放倒了自由女神。  
  
M特工：麻醉箭？  
  
我：用了我三根。  
  
M特工：正常。不管你在哪，都给我看好他。我们正在努力寻找攻击红色马里布的凶手，没时间阻止自由女神被抓。  
  
我：所以这不是个意外？  
  
M特工：我们正在调查。  
  
我：操。你知道我没法阻止自由女神去找他。真心说他们能分开这么久真是个小小的奇迹。  
  
M特工：试试多用几支箭。现在对他来说太不安全。  
  
我：这之后你得跟我好好谈谈。  
  
M特工：神盾局瓦解之后我必须保持低调。希尔知道我在哪里。我给你寄婴儿礼物的时候正准备退休。那会儿有一个心怀不满的前同事试图通过杀了我爸爸来接近我。但我的退休生活也没有持续很长时间。  
  
我：从来都不会持续很长时间。我们的血液里背负了太多。  
  
M特工：希尔还知道核心*仍然活着。  
  
我：而她什么都没告诉我们直到她需要她老板出现在我的谷仓里。我现在对希尔没什么好感了。  
  
M特工：现在是前任老板了。战争机器现在负责指挥核心运作的那些行动。有消息我会通知你的。  
  
我：你最好是。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 以防你没看出来，M特工是梅琳达·梅特工。请不要把她和真正的Agent M也就是漫威数字产品的副总搞混。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.尼基(Nikki)，指克林特家老三纳撒尼尔·巴顿(Nathaniel Barton)。  
> 2.维德(Vader)，达斯·维德，星球大战的主要角色之一，为了拯救妻子被帝国皇帝引诱堕入黑暗面。这里暗示罗斯利用Tony为诱饵对Steve设下圈套。  
> 3.核心(the Heart)，寇森的代号。《神盾局特工》S01E22：“神盾局解体前，拥有无数的部门，你这样的人是核心，现在……你会成为首脑。” ("Before it was torn apart, SHIELD was a lot of moving parts. Guys like you were the heart. Now... you'll be the head." )


	55. 插曲12：是的，八卦电视台记者算是个紧急事件

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太好了。给Duchess，bladeandroses，以及Dophne点赞。他们猜到了15分钟的间隔出现在以下对话之间：
> 
> M特工：别这么叫我。  
> 我：我已经放倒了自由女神。
> 
> 是的，又是一段插曲。这是因为当我开始写这个故事的时候我决定任何托尼和史蒂夫之间对话以外的谈话都算是插曲。当然，我决定这么做的时候从来没想到当托尼和史蒂夫会有一段时间不能跟对方说话。史蒂夫对此很不开心。他想要他的托尼小熊回来。（我的语音识别软件一开始写成了“他想要他的托尼，不戴安全套的那种”，因为显然这个软件脑子有点污。或者也许星期五控制了我的电脑。）
> 
> 这段对话发生在上一段的8个小时之后。

亲爱的：所以小报上说的有多少是真的？  
  
我：所以，现在算是紧急情况了？  
  
亲爱的：嗯，推特说托尼就快挂了而股东们正在进行烛光守夜活动。据传他被一个医护人员闷死了。佩珀哭着离开医院的照片真的很像那么回事。好吧，她揍了记者一拳的事儿很能说明一切。就因为这个我不得不第二次麻醉了流浪者，在他把我的另外一只眼睛也打肿了之后。  
  
亲爱的：三支麻醉箭呐。你知道这些东西如今多难弄到吗？  
  
我：星期五会给你寄点冰冻枪*和树眼镜蛇毒素炸弹，以及一些史蒂夫的心理师要我们开发的‘普通’麻醉剂和情绪稳定剂。考虑到超级士兵的新陈代谢，给他开发抗抑郁药物真是不容易。他们设计了一个贴片。我想在他赏了你两只熊猫眼之后你会需要它们的。  
  
星期五：事件发生之前它们就已经在路上了，应该能在四小时内到达。  
  
亲爱的：太好了。我想某人可以从抗抑郁贴片中受益匪浅。哦，我骗谁呢？我们还是得给他再打点麻醉剂。  
  
我：他们两个互殴的时候你没想过这么做吗？  
  
亲爱的：在那之后才想到的。我们就应该把他俩锁在一个房间里再给他们留一盒套套。  
  
我：流浪者有超级免疫系统。他们真的需要安全套？  
  
亲爱的：嘿不错的拖延战术，但是情况到底怎么样了？我们需要给孩子们支付心理咨询师的费用吗？  
  
我：没有呼吸机。他是吸氧了但是从来没用到呼吸机。我觉得他们给他打镇定剂真正的原因是局长觉得他一旦恢复意识就会签署违反医嘱声明*离开医院，特别是考虑到他的保镖回到这里之前发生的事。  
  
亲爱的：多半是这样。只有流浪者才能让他好好就医。等等，保镖到达之前发生了什么？   
  
我：佩珀大哭的照片是在她发现了安东尼男朋友真正的身份10分钟之后被拍到的。  
  
亲爱的：哦该死。谁告诉她的？等等，你这是在转移话题。说真的，到底发生了什么？  
  
我：实际上是我。我不得不跟她解释为什么她不再拥有医疗代理权而史蒂夫仍然拥有的时候不小心说出来的。那不是一次愉快的对话。  
  
亲爱的：那解释了她为什么揍了记者一拳。  
  
我：不，她会揍那个记者是因为他居然厚颜无耻地问她她用肾上腺素笔救安东尼是不是因为她不想让公司失去他们的研发主管。弹弓不得不使用她的超能力阻止事态更加严重。感谢上帝在那段油管视频被替换掉之前没人想到要慢放它。  
  
亲爱的：弹弓就是斯塔克的助理？  
  
我：是的。  
  
亲爱的：当你试图退休也就一年的时间然后所有的代号都不一样了。   
  
我：因为现在有一支全新的特别行动组，由一个完全不同的神盾局领导。他们的队伍叫做秘密战士，但是直到两个队伍都有足够人手独立运行之前，弹弓都在外借状态中。  
  
亲爱的：我能理解为什么佩珀会生气。没人想知道他们的男朋友不仅向前看了，还找了一个完美人类的极致典范。  
  
我：这不仅仅是发现安东尼信任流浪者多过她或者他是那个新男友的问题。她还发现寇森和我也在名单上。因为这一情况，我变成了那个做出一切决定的人因为寇森正在忙着找出到底是谁干的，而局长还在设法从日内瓦赶回来。  
  
亲爱的：一个法律上已经死亡的人怎么能做别人的医疗联系人？  
  
我：别问。就别问。还有，安东尼从来没告诉佩珀寇森没死，所以那可真不是一个愉快的对话。  
  
亲爱的：我很高兴我现在正在千里之外，就算我得处理一个情绪失控的流浪者  
  
我：真的，就保持流浪者远离电视和推特。他们说的事90%都完全是假消息。星期五完全不让孩子们看电视因为真的，他们不需要听到关于他们最爱的叔叔的那些不实消息。  
  
亲爱的：因为他们的亲叔叔是个混蛋而他们的教父伪造了自己的死亡却根本不想告诉他们。   
  
我：我看某人也需要和那个谁一起锁进一间屋子里来解决他们的问题。  
  
我：不过我不确定我是不是会留下安全套。这基本取决于我会不会在一边看着。   
  
亲爱的：所以，托尼被他的敌人远程下毒的说法是真的吗？  
  
我：这话题转得真棒。如果有人有意把用来煎前菜的皮塔饼的油替换成会让你的目标人物肿成一个气球的东西，你会把它算作下毒吗？  
  
亲爱的：我会把它当作是下毒。M特工在调查了？  
  
我：真的别这么叫她。她讨厌这个名字，就像她讨厌另一个名字一样。这就是为什么她刚被命名为美国特工。  
  
我：不，13号特工在监督调查工作，因为美国特工有安保任务，而弹弓正在保护佩珀。没人对于安东尼的助理在她身边这事提出疑问。  
  
亲爱的：我想这增加了人们的猜测。如果他不是快要挂了为什么他的助理会在佩珀那里？  
  
我：可能吧，但她需要保护。我们这么说吧，托尼打了他原来的医生然后这事被搁置了是有原因的。新来的神盾局医生认为明天稍晚的时候就可以解除镇定剂的作用。我会给你消息的。不管你们在哪个国家，稳住流浪者。  
  
亲爱的：我真心希望星期五的包裹能在我不得不再一次弄晕他之前到达。  
  
我：希望如此。  
  
亲爱的：爱你  
  
我：我也爱你。注意安全。  
  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.冰冻枪(ICERS)，全称为Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Railguns，由菲茨发明，是Night-Night Gun的升级版。  
> 2.违反医嘱声明(AMA)，全称Against Medical Advice.


	56. 插曲13：一段很久以前就该发生的对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：队长非常规“前任”提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢你们的阅读或评论。你们都很美丽和鼓舞人心。对于你们对佩珀的担心，我们将会在之后听到更多她的消息。现在是史蒂夫时间。
> 
> 是的，又一段插曲。派对上的事件发生在24小时之内。我保证托尼很快会醒来，但这段对话必须发生。我发现一件让我哭笑不得的事情，那就是这段对话刚好是插曲13。

未知号码：这里是你前女友的侄女。我只是想让你知道你男朋友现在很好，别管小报都报道了什么。  
  
流浪者：在我弄坏一台电视机之后他们就不让我看电视报道了。克林特说他被注射了镇静剂。  
  
13号特工：但他能自主呼吸。他们预计他再过几小时就会醒来，以及我确信一旦你前女友把他的手机还给他，他就会给你发短信。  
  
流浪者：你知道了？  
  
13号特工：我不得不读了所有的抱抱兔消息因为我的前雇主们都是虐待狂。不过我也是直到最近才发现梅琳达是确有其人，而不是为了误导罗斯而创造出来的角色。不仅如此，我加入神盾局的时候还是她做的文书工作。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉你不得不阅读所有的那些消息。那些与性相关的内容都不是真的。安东尼编造了那些短信只是为了让人读起来感到不适继而回避它们。  
  
13号特工：根本没用。不过我还是很高兴知道我姑妈不仅仅是你的掩护。  
  
流浪者：我确实很在乎她。我曾以为我们能一起共筑未来。  
  
13号特工：但是之后你就沉入了冰海。  
  
流浪者：然后一切物是人非。每个人都说你姑父是个好人，甚至安东尼也这么说。  
  
13号特工：他是个很棒的姑爷爷，也弥补了我父亲长年的缺席。虽然在我很小的时候他就去世了，但他真的很爱她。我觉得他过世的时候她的一部分也随之而去了。他们葬在了一起。  
  
流浪者：我很欣慰。  
  
流浪者：不是指他们都走了，而是他们找到了彼此，而且现在他们又在一起了。  
  
13号特工：我明白你的意思。听着，我不是来跟你寒暄的。我在调查昨晚的晚会上发生的事情，关于这个我有点问题想问你。事情发生的时候你正在跟安东尼聊天。  
  
流浪者：那不是一场意外，对吗？  
  
13号特工：对。实验室检测结果表明那几瓶菜籽油都被替换成了葵花油，包括两瓶未开封的在内。色拉酱调料也被葵花籽油污染了，还有主菜的淹泡汁。以及花生酱挞里的花生酱也被向日葵酱污染了。  
  
流浪者：所以他们是故意为之，而且下手十分彻底？  
  
13号特工：是的。我想他们并没有预料到坐在他旁边的人会带着肾上腺素笔。弗吉尼亚救了他的命。  
  
流浪者：我不知道我能告诉你什么。你有我们的聊天记录。我没能在那里阻止一切发生。  
  
13号特工：我有你们昨晚聊天记录的副本。那是唯一的一部分因为在我截到图之前星期五没来得及删除它们。不过，她拒绝让我浏览其他任何对话。连罗德里格斯特工和伯顿*都没法覆盖她的程序，因为显然她现在在观察期，就算他们平时可以这么做现在也不行了。我们确实有谈话记录，但它们被高度加密了。  
  
流浪者：然后你找不到人可以解除加密？  
  
13号特工：就算菲茨特工也没法破坏她的加密。  
  
13号特工：实际上我觉得他没有尽力。  
  
流浪者：那是因为他们是朋友。  
  
13号特工：当然，斯塔克总在技术部门交朋友。  
  
流浪者：我指星期五和菲茨特工。  
  
13号特工：我一点儿也不意外。不过他给了我这个电话号码这样我就能联系你了。  
  
流浪者：他怎么会有这个号码？  
  
13号特工：你男朋友给他的，以防有什么紧急情况，显然有人试图杀死他是个紧急情况。  
  
流浪者：我不知道我能怎么帮你。我当时不在那里。我本该在那里的，但是因为那个愚蠢的协议我去不了。  
  
13号特工：你男朋友有提过任何敌人吗？  
  
流浪者：好几个。罗斯，另一个罗斯，参议员艾伦·纳迪尔，以及我前男友。  
  
13号特工：你还有前男友？  
  
流浪者：并不真的是。乔纳森是克里斯托弗·沃德参议员的幕僚，在我发现他结婚了而且是个混蛋之前我和他睡过几次。作为一个拿钱办事的专家他总是滔滔不绝地诋毁超能力人类。  
  
13号特工：我感觉就好像我从来都不认识你，而我还在你隔壁住了六个月之久。  
  
流浪者：为了帮实际上是九头蛇的神盾局监视我。那时我甚至不知道你的真名。  
  
13号特工：你说的有道理。还有呢？  
  
流浪者：他妻子负责那个晚会，或许甚至是整个基金会。我不太记得了。  
  
13号特工：罗德里格斯特工说她给了餐饮负责人一个清单，上面有所有VIP会过敏的食物。  
  
流浪者：没人比安东尼更VIP了。  
  
13号特工：这件事值得一查。她有权限。但是除非她知道你跟她丈夫睡了，不然没有什么必要的动机。  
  
流浪者：克林特觉得这是个圈套。  
  
13号特工：这就是为什么他用了三支麻醉箭来阻止你登上飞往加拿大的飞机。  
  
流浪者：我甚至不想知道你是怎么知道的。  
  
13号特工：他是对的，你现在不能来这里。你来这儿会让他更危险。  
  
流浪者：所以你认为有人故意对托尼下手是为了抓我？  
  
13号特工：有可能。就算他们不知道你是他男朋友，但你是他丧失行为能力时的医疗代理人。  
  
流浪者：他从没告诉过我，不过我也不感到意外。我不喜欢他们利用托尼来针对我。  
  
13号特工：这可能只是别人暗杀企图的一个便利的副产品。很有可能他们不知道你和托尼在一起。只有手数得过来的人知道你们在约会。其中大部分人有S5级别的许可。监察者厌恶你男朋友是基于你之外的原因。  
  
流浪者：他也很讨厌他们。  
  
13号特工：我怀疑你的出现不会改变他们的攻击计划，除了他们可能会也攻击你。实际上，他们会先攻击你。  
  
流浪者：冲着我来总比冲着安东尼好。我想要在那里。如果他的情况不稳定，我会不顾一切陪在他身边。不是所有人都忍心在所爱之人死去的时候远离对方。  
  
13号特工：显然安东尼跟你说了我妈妈去世的时候发生的事情，从他的角度。  
  
流浪者：所以，从你的角度来看发生了什么？  
  
13号特工：看着你爱的人死去是一件很艰难的事，特别是如果他们是你的整个世界。而当你什么都做不了的时候这种感觉会更糟糕。我曾经历过两次。但它并没有变得更容易一点。第一次我还没有准备好，在新工作上试图证明自己似乎是当时最好的办法。我不能很好地处理死亡。  
  
流浪者：我也不能。他真的没事？  
  
13号特工：是的，尽管我知道除非你自己亲眼看见否则你不会相信我，但现在这样做太不安全。  
  
流浪者：这真的没关系。  
  
13号特工：我知道你不在乎自己的安危，但你在乎他的安危。别在他甚至无法保护自己的时候把情况变得更危险。现如今，你在场只会让他变成更大的目标。  
  
流浪者：梅琳达在照看他吗？  
  
13号特工：是的。  
  
13号特工：你真的爱他？  
  
流浪者：是的，我爱他。  
  
13号特工：多久了？  
  
流浪者：比我自己想象的久。  
  
13号特工：在你吻我之前还是之后？  
  
流浪者：我是在那之后才意识到这一点，但我想在那之前我就爱上他了。我很抱歉。  
  
13号特工：不，你才没觉得抱歉。佩姬姑妈会为你再次爱上一个人感到高兴的。  
  
13号特工：如果斯塔克没有很快醒过来的话我会让梅琳达告诉你的。  
  
流浪者：谢谢你。如果你发现了什么其他的事也请告诉我。  
  
13号特工：会有人告诉你的。你自己保重。  
  
流浪者：你也是。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 伯顿(Burton)，指劳拉·巴顿(Barton)。和之前一样，他们在聊天的时候有时会变换名字。
> 
> 可能有人对于Sharon和Peggy之间关系的称谓感到困惑。前文里已经提到作者的设定是Sharon的母亲Michelle是Peggy大哥的孙女。只是Peggy的大哥死得早，遗腹子由Peggy的父母收养，就像Peggy的弟弟一样。Michelle也是很小就失去了双亲。这个设定基本修正了队3年龄的bug。但是由于这种复杂的关系，所以在本篇，以及后面托尼和队长的聊天里，包括Sharon自己发的消息里，你可能会看到曾侄孙女，曾孙女，侄女等各种称呼。我个人的理解是这里不是作者写错了，而是他们知道是怎么回事但是就是会各种乱用称呼，因为辈分其实没那么重要。


	57. 真情流露的慰问卡1：孩子们太诚实了

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[*标题Get well cards from the edge取自电影Postcards from the Edge.故事讲述了一个好莱坞明星因吸毒过量被送进医院，大难不死之后洗心革面的故事。]_
> 
> 感谢每一位阅读和评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很赞。
> 
> 我有个想法，要给大家看看托尼的一些慰问卡/邮件，但我不知道该把它放在哪里因为我想要史蒂夫和托尼尽快和对方说上话。无论如何，想要炫耀更多美术作品的欲望占了上风。我们现在先看看莱拉的卡片和邮件，其他的等托尼和史蒂夫共度一些美好时光之后再说。现在是向日葵事件之后不到两天的时间。两人都很焦躁不安。
> 
> 美术作品由Misaky0提供

亲爱的托尼叔叔：  
  
妈咪说你病了，住在医院，因为有人在你的食物里放了东西，而你吃了之后肿得像个气球。这听起来很可怕。妈咪还用脏话骂了那个在你食物里放了不好的东西的人，那个词我没法重复。  
  
我希望你能赶快好起来。昨天早上我做了一个慰问卡片给你，但是星期五也帮我打了一封电子邮件给你。你总是检查你的手机有没有罗杰斯叔叔的消息，所以我想如果我发电子邮件给你，你可能会先看到这个。  
  
我想你。大厦里真的没剩什么人会陪我玩儿。妈妈一直在医院里，库总是打电玩，尼基又太小了。因为周五发生在你身上的事，卡玛拉甚至没法过来，而我们本来要一起过夜的。罗德里格斯女士不在的时候有派珀特工照顾我们。派珀特工特没意思。她甚至都不会像罗德里格斯女士那样陪我们玩躲猫猫。  
  
你什么时候才能回家？星期五通常都会给我一个答案，特别是在你参加那些你不喜欢的董事会的时候，但这次她没有。她也不让我们看电视。库说上次发生这种事还是爹地不见了，外星人入侵了纽约而菲尔叔叔死了的时候。我不是太记得那时发生了什么。我当时只有三岁。不过妈咪说菲尔叔叔没有死。他只是像爹地一样不得不躲起来一阵子。妈咪说我们可能需要去和他一起呆几个星期，但我希望最好不要。我喜欢这里。大厦比爱荷华州好玩多了。  
  
佩珀女士也在大厦里。她人特别好，还读书给我听，但是她不会像你那样变换声音。她也非常难过。就算是她的新男朋友罗伯特先生都没法让她开心。他是个好人，也不像你说的那样头上长了角。他试图帮我修好我的芭比娃娃老爷车，但是他不像你那么厉害。  
  
不管怎样，早日康复，早点回家。我们都想你。  
  
你的莉莉熊  
  
  
又及：我妈妈对罗杰斯先生很生气因为他的医生告诉妈妈当爹地告诉他他不能去看你的时候他打碎了爹地的下巴。妈妈还很生爸爸的气因为他没把这件事告诉她。妈妈最近总生爸爸的气。  
  
  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
嗨莉莉熊：   
  
谢谢你的卡片。它很好看。你给了我一些我下一套盔甲的灵感。我保证等我出院的时候我会带着它的。梅琳达要带我去一个地方转悠几天，但是悠悠球保证会把这张便条带给你。  
  
你可能最好还是别看电视。他们说的很多事都不是真的，因为你托尼叔叔是个名人，所以他们觉得好像他们可以随便编排我们似的。我相当确定他们说的大部分事情都不是真的因为你妈妈把你的信打印出来给了我，而不是让我用手机看我的邮件。这让我很难过因为我真的很想和罗杰斯先生说话，还有和你说话。还有，我的实习生这会儿或许正在爬墙呢，字面意义上的。得有人教他老实呆着。罗杰斯先生或许也需要跟我说话特别是如果他打了你爸爸。记住，君子动口不动手。  
  
我很好。有坏人想要伤害我，但是我没事因为佩珀女士非常聪明。这不是第一次了，而我总能设法恢复过来。我哪儿也不去。真的，如果那次在阿富汗我没有受到那么大的伤害，我这次多半不会在医院呆这么久了。  
  
正如我之前提到的，我会和梅琳达女士一起在一个安全的地方呆一阵子，所以我没法立刻就回家。别担心，这会很有趣的。她不是一直都皱着眉头的。好吧主要是我想知道当她和罗杰斯先生还是特殊的朋友关系时都做了些什么。  
  
但是别难过。我听说你要去特区和你的菲尔叔叔呆几天。等他跟你大哥解释了他为什么不得不像尼基爷爷*那样伪造了自己的死亡之后一切会很有意思的。我让悠悠球给你一个预载了星期五的小号斯塔克手机。如果你想跟我说话，她会帮助你的。我敢肯定等我们到了要去的地方之后梅琳达女士会把我的手机还给我的。   
  
你要乖乖的，小宝贝。听特工们的话。他们会保护你的安全。等我回来了我们会一起把芭比老爷车修好的。  
  
又及：你可以不要把我说佩珀新男友的话告诉别人吗？我犯了蠢而你不应该重复那些我犯蠢时说的话。我做了很多蠢事。我是个坏榜样。  
  
又又及：有时候家长们会有矛盾但是这没关系。我觉得等你的父母在同一个国家了之后他们会做得更好的。

  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以，是的托尼醒了而且要被转移了。然而，他被禁止接触他的宝贝手机，被不得不被手写便条的恐惧所支配。你觉得这会持续多久？
> 
> 慰问卡替代文本：莱拉画了一张她最喜欢的“叔叔”全副武装的彩铅图，所有七岁孩子会选择的媒介。图片被早日康复的字样环绕着。她是在托尼进医院的次日早上画的。她的弟弟也有帮忙。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 尼基爷爷：指尼克·弗瑞。


	58. 对话41：居然需要用上麻醉剂才能让你远离我 ，我都要有些洋洋得意了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：一句话铁盾暗示。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都非常棒。这段对话发生在上一段插曲的36小时之后，在托尼给他的莉莉熊写便条几小时之后。这段的标签是一段“对话”，所以你知道这意味着什么了？我们的男孩们终于能和对方说话了。  
> 以及，这个故事现在正在由超棒的KayKIMO翻译成中文。如果还有其他人有兴趣将这个故事或者我的任何其他故事翻译成其他语言，敬请联系我。

安东尼：所以我听说克林特不得不麻醉了你两次来阻止你过来看我。居然需要用上麻醉剂才能让你远离我 ，我都要有些洋洋得意了，但是打碎别人下巴可不太厚道。  
  
流浪者：朝我身上投掷麻醉镖也不怎么厚道。我不喜欢想到你受到伤害还一个人孤零零地呆着，而且我也会对此有些情绪。  
  
流浪者：至少在冰冻枪到达之前他不得不用这个方法。我们现在知道了把我弄晕需要三支麻醉镖，但是冰冻枪只要一回合。如果换成别人，恐怕一个星期都没法坐起来。  
  
安东尼：我真的非常期待测试你屁股的复原力。哦，想想我想要做的事情。你觉得皮鞭和锁链怎么样？我猜你应该不会对任何润滑剂过敏？  
  
流浪者：你已经准备好了？  
  
安东尼：小安东尼永远为你严阵以待，字面意义上的那种。我身体的其他部分就不那么行了。他们有点担心我因为之前的“状况”而导致心脏过劳。一个小时之后我要去做一个压力测试。西蒙斯博士不会让我逃过那个的。她有点吓人。  
  
流浪者：你还在医院吗？真是令人意外。你讨厌医院。  
  
安东尼：算是吧，但并不真的是。我在一个有医疗服务的秘密地点。我签了违反医嘱声明然后让探员特工把我藏到了一个隐蔽的地方。  
  
安东尼：但是还没隐蔽到能让你来的地步。神盾局的预算大幅下降以至于他们都负担不起加勒比海边一个像样的安全屋，真令我失望。  
  
流浪者：这件事会让你的股价下跌，对吗？自从波茨女士试图拳打记者的事上了新闻之后我就没再看到新消息了。事实上，是他们不让我看。心理治疗师的命令。我其实有点意外她还让我跟你说话。  
  
安东尼：我知道。莉莉熊给我通风报信之后，劳拉告诉了我你的反应，以及你在你的心理师那里过得很充实。还有，我们的小绯红神秘客通过她的“不是男朋友”发来了照片。  
  
安东尼：在这方面，股价有点反复无常，部分是因为那起事件。大股东/董事会主席/研发主管被企图谋杀通常会让股价下跌，除非他是个彻头彻尾一无是处的混蛋。我觉得我至少还有点儿用，即便我的确是个混蛋。  
  
安东尼：不管怎样，佩珀救了我的命，这让股价又上去了。显然，如果她还愿意救我，那就说明我们的分手并不是因为我做出了什么荒唐愚蠢的举动比如在我们还在一起的时候和别人上了床。这就意味着她不会很快跳槽，而这让所有人放了心因为就算我们最近做了一些业务多样化，也没人想让我再次成为公司的CEO。  
  
流浪者：是啊，你只是高潮的时候刚好叫了我的名字而已。我没有谈过几次恋爱，但我不觉得这算得上没事。  
  
安东尼：很明显，弗洛伊德式的失言是可以被原谅的。她来医院看我的视频很有帮助，直到她揍了记者，这让股价又下跌了。但我不在乎因为佩珀给我带了巧克力。好吃的那种。  
  
流浪者：那很好啊。  
  
安东尼：她还在离开之前跟我说她真的不想我很快就死了。她走的时候我们拥抱了，以及或许还哭了。  
  
流浪者：我很高兴你们和好了。或者说是，你们非常努力地在修复关系。  
  
安东尼：我也很高兴。我只是希望事情变好不必以我差点死掉为代价。  
  
流浪者：但你们两个总算有了些进展，这才是重点。   
  
安东尼：显然小报记者们不明白这些，所以这都没有影响到股价，并且我确定董事会对此很不开心。但我签署违反医嘱声明出了院让股价涨了五个点，因为显然这样轻率的行为证明我情况好着呢。我确定股东们正为此兴高采烈，我都翻了好几个白眼了。  
  
流浪者：我也是。等他们发现你正在政府的保护下恢复健康不知道会作何感想？  
  
安东尼：真心的，我不在乎股价。除非他们能说服自己我又在帮政府制造武器了，不然全都要降10个点。 我们都知道俗话说得好，就算地狱结冰了这事儿也不会发生。  
  
流浪者：但你确实在忙些什么？   
  
安东尼：虚拟现实训练。猴子爱好者博士管它叫“框架”这样我们就不会被黑客帝国的版权所有者起诉了。但概念是差不多的，除了我们的目的是为了让大家可以尽情海扁对方又不用进医务室。  
  
流浪者：那是个电影对吧？   
  
安东尼：黑客帝国不在你的清单上吗？   
  
流浪者：我想我不是很喜欢里维斯，或许除了《疾速特攻》。  
  
安东尼：这还真是个很符合史蒂夫品味的结论。不管怎样这个项目的理念是让你在虚拟现实环境中感受到的一切就像在真实生活中发生的一样。这样你就可以提高你的训练技术，而不必承担进医院或者掀翻半个车库的风险。  
  
流浪者：而这些显然都是你对神盾战术小组们做的事情。  
  
安东尼：这就是为什么我觉得我得帮他们做这个项目。   
  
流浪者：你什么时候把车库掀翻的？  
  
安东尼：我想应该是开发Mark II的时候。这种事我可能干了不止一次。这就是为什么虚拟训练模式会很实用。  
  
安东尼：我的虚拟现实性爱计划进行得也不错。我想和你尽快体验一下。不需要绑带或者远程性爱玩具，这个就会像你和梅在一起时一样。我是说，其实春天的时候这个项目我已经完成一半了，但是它现在比解决我的心理创伤要多了很多更实际的应用。不过，我一直都是高潮治疗法的拥趸。  
  
流浪者：我不得不提醒我自己如果你都开始讲黄段子了，那你应该是真的康复了。   
  
安东尼：只要我还有一口气，我就还能讲关于你的黄色笑话。或者表达一下我想和你做点下流事的欲望。不过如果你想送我一张NC-17的慰问卡，请随意。  
  
流浪者：你认真一点   
  
安东尼：我从头到尾都很认真啊。 我需要一张好看的慰问卡。莉莉熊的卡很可爱，但是董事会给我寄了一个慰问篮子的干果饼干，上面全是葵花籽。  
  
流浪者：你没吃吧？   
  
安东尼：没有。实际上，我觉得我的助理把饼干和那个愚蠢的卡片都烧了。他们甚至都没有让实习生签个字以示礼貌。还有，如果他们给每个人的卡片上都写着：“对于您的疾病或丧失行为能力的情形我们深感遗憾，我们等不及期待您再次成为SI大家庭的一名生力军。”那我们公司就真的要完蛋了。  
  
安东尼：在那之后，劳拉说直到我完全脱离治疗之前我都不能再阅读任何消息了。不过她会让所有重要人员都知道我还活蹦乱跳着。  
  
流浪者：很好。   
  
安东尼：我知道你受到了惊吓，但作为刚刚经历过暗杀的人，我已经好得不能再好了。而且这甚至算不上一场优秀的暗杀，它在上前菜的时候就夭折了。  
  
流浪者：莎伦说他们把向日葵投放得到处都是。   
  
安东尼：你什么时候跟莎伦聊的？   
  
流浪者：她为了调查这件事询问了我。你的猴子爱好者博士给了她我的紧急联系方式。  
  
安东尼：那也没让情况好到哪里去。如果我在核弹头下毫发无损地活了下来最后却被油炸皮塔饼和巧克力花生酱挞放倒了，那我可要丢一辈子的脸了。  
  
流浪者：在与核弹头的战斗中你确实受了很多伤。 而我还是没法让你在医务室呆着超过五分钟。  
  
安东尼：我不喜欢医生，也不喜欢从别人手上接过东西。这是我的事。真的，我到现在还没从苏亚雷斯医生那里逃跑就已经不错了。今天迟点我们有个会面要谈谈我这次死里逃生的经历。我真心希望我现在不会做噩梦梦见我被葵花籽弄死。  
  
流浪者：你还是会做噩梦梦到你以往的那些经历吗？  
  
安东尼：你是怎么知道的？   
  
流浪者：在追捕九头蛇的时候我们有几次住一个房间。  
  
安东尼：我还是会梦到我快死了，只不过不是以前的那种。在我的新梦境里，我在车里，和我父母一起，你知道发生了什么。通常我都得眼睁睁看着他们死去之后才能醒来。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。   
  
安东尼：这不是你的错。以及如果你再说因为那起火车事件所以这是你的错，我就立马跳进盔甲里这样我就可以一巴掌打在你头上。  
  
流浪者：嘿，为什么你到现在都没穿着你的盔甲来找过我？  
  
安东尼：有人追踪我。   
  
流浪者：我很怀疑局长会不会举报你。再加上，我知道你的盔甲有隐形模式。  
  
安东尼：我不想让罗斯或者任何其他人找到你。有一个受欢迎的说法是罗斯付钱让人给我下毒引你出来。我不会让你冒险的。  
  
流浪者：这只有在他知道我们有联系的情况下才会发生。你说你掩盖得很好，而且莎伦说她甚至无法让星期五给她权限让她在调查的时候看到真正的聊天记录，就算劳拉试图给她授权也不行。  
  
安东尼：因为星期五需要这样做以摆脱观察期。另外，尽管我很好地掩盖了我们的电子约会，但还是没法一点面包屑的痕迹都不留下。总归有一些蛛丝马迹，比如你可以在我无行为能力的情况下为我做出医疗决定，这是公开记录。  
  
流浪者：你能这样信任我我感到很开心，但是在我回去之前你最好把它改了。   
  
安东尼：我知道，特别是佩珀就是靠这个发现了我们两个在一起了的事实。   
  
流浪者：我能感觉到那不是一次愉快的谈话。   
  
安东尼：我们还没就此事谈过呢。可能因为医生跟她说别让我太心烦了。不过我确定她很快会来找我谈的。   
  
流浪者：可能吧。这不是你担心的唯一一件事，对吗？   
  
安东尼：好吧，所以你记得我跟你说过罗斯绑架了劳拉然后13号特工帮我把她救回来的事情吧？   
  
流浪者：记得。   
  
安东尼：我们帮13号特工打入对方内部的借口是她气我抢走了她男朋友。  
  
流浪者：克林特告诉我了。但这并不意味着他们会顺理成章地认为我是她男朋友。  
  
安东尼：我没有像我以为的那样处理好你和她短暂的浪漫关系的录像视频。我确实对你们两个亲热的监控录像实施了焦土政策，但是我当时没想到连葬礼之后你们在酒店和谐相处的视频也需要处理掉。这或许已经足够让罗斯将两者联系到一起了。  
  
流浪者：那他得先接受我不是异性恋的事实。你说过这不太可能。  
  
安东尼：那是在我差点被油炸皮塔饼干掉之前。我不能再冒这个险。你对我来说非常重要。虽然我很想要触碰你，但是保证你的安全更为重要。再说，几周之后我还是会去参加南非的环境会议的。  
  
流浪者：到时候他们会允许你旅行吗？  
  
安东尼：不管怎样我都会上飞机的。佩珀想让我多点公开露面。  
  
流浪者：这是她在你上次露面差点死掉之前还是之后说的？  
  
安东尼：之前， 但是他们可以在任何地方使出葵花油的手段。我经常在外面吃饭因为等我想起来要吃点儿东西的时候再做饭就来不及了。我不会改变我的生活方式。  
  
流浪者：我也没指望你会。我只是想你小心一点。  
  
安东尼：我们正在采取必要的预防措施。甜心局长让我的指定保镖在我吃东西之前检查我的食物。好消息是猴子爱好者博士想办法做出了一个能用的三录仪*。  
  
安东尼：顺便说这是一种手持设备，可以扫描我食物里的过敏原。   
  
流浪者：三录仪是星际迷航里的东西？   
  
安东尼：耶，你的流行文化知识快要到达正常水平了。很快人们就会完全不知道你在冰里呆了70年。  
  
流浪者：我很高兴你现在好多了。  
  
安东尼：我们很快就能约会了。   
  
流浪者：等你回家了。  
  
安东尼：我已经等不及了。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> AMA：违反医嘱声明。我刚意识到上次这个缩写出现的时候我忘记给出它的定义了。  
> 是的，那个不合时宜的董事会礼物灵感来自《我们这一天（This Is Us）》第一季第十七集。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 作者前言里提到Kaykimo太太，连载到这一章的时候她应该差不多刚开始翻这篇文吧。虽然没有完成但是还是感谢她。如果不是她翻了前面的内容我基友也不会看到，就不会有我现在的翻译了。
> 
> 三录仪(Tricorder)，是一种手持式的多用途仪器。它是星际旅行里经常要用到的一种必备仪器，能够感知环境四周，并将这些数据记录下来，然后进行计算。它也可以探测生命信号、入侵操作者指定的计算机系统、对人体进行扫描以检测病患（此类三录仪为专门的医用三录仪）、录音、扫描地形等等。——来源：百度百科


	59. 插曲14：后续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友，你们都很棒。  
> 这段对话发生在上一段的片刻之后。

罗杰斯：安东尼还好吗？  
  
  
我：你知道我真心希望你找我是为了别的事而不是确认你男朋友的情况。特别是在你打碎了我丈夫的下巴之后。   
  
  
罗杰斯：我被要求只能在紧急情况下联系你们，安东尼除外。  
  
  
我：那显然刚跟安东尼说完话就要确认他是不是还好对你来说是个紧急情况咯？  
  
  
我：另外，如果你能发条道歉短信就更好了。  
  
  
罗杰斯：托尼曾经在他濒死的时候隐瞒了事实，所以是的，确认他好不好很重要。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我意识到我的反应很糟糕但是你丈夫也用麻醉飞镖射了我。我很抱歉打了你丈夫。  
  
  
我：我就原谅你一回。以及我理解这种状况。不过他情况很好，所以请别再打我丈夫了。  
  
  
罗杰斯：很好是多好？   
  
  
我：他现在正在一个秘密地点舒舒服服地休息，同时参与菲茨博士的一个训练项目的模拟，当然是虚拟的。不过，我正在另外一个秘密地点和孩子们一起接受特工训练。  
  
  
我：鉴于我现在正在接受特工训练，我希望那种不用让我浑身是伤的训练模式早点上线，这样我和莉莉还有尼基一起玩的时候就不会太痛苦。  
  
  
罗杰斯：挺好的。  
  
  
罗杰斯：不是说你在训练后感到酸痛挺好的，我是指安东尼已经能够起来工作了。为什么你要接受特工训练？  
  
  
我：因为我是四个拥有超能力的青春期前儿童的现任社工。不知怎么回事，我得负责两个会爬墙的孩子，一个15岁，一个5岁。此外，小皇后区的妈妈不想让她的前神盾局丈夫知道这件事，而大皇后区还没能学会把堕落的超能力精神病留给成年人去对付。在这种情况下，我需要能够控制住我自己。  
  
  
我：由于托尼的情况，大皇后区也变得格外鲁莽。媒体把事情弄得比原本更糟糕，而他对此也很有情绪。我试着告诉他托尼没事，但是他不愿意相信我。  
  
  
罗杰斯：关于大皇后区展示他超能力的油管视频越来越多？  
  
  
我：是啊。至少，非凡女士只是写了作为美国队长的你和托尼在他死里逃生之后重归于好的故事，虽然这个故事的内容对于11岁孩子来说有点儿不太合适。  
  
  
我：我试着告诉他等他成年之后会有大把的时间拯救世界。他现在需要训练和学习，但是真的，我就该明白他只会做他想做的事情因为当你15岁的时候，你会觉得自己知道的比任何人都多。我也有快要到青春期的孩子，而且我知道从这儿开始一切都会变得越来越糟糕。一转眼他们就长到46岁了然后就会做些甚至更荒唐的蠢事。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我敢说你有很多关于克林特的故事要告诉我。   
  
  
我：成吨的，但是现在的时间地点不对。既然你不再打我丈夫了，你现在怎么样？   
  
  
罗杰斯：我很好。我不是那个受到袭击差点死掉的人，也不是那个被当做诱饵利用的人。  
  
  
我：但你也不一定是那个他们操纵一切试图骗回来的人。   
  
  
罗杰斯：你说不一定的意思是？  
  
  
我：我们没有任何证据表明这是他们的计划。罗斯正在封闭他的核心集团。而且所有我们监听到的对话都是在那之后发生的。或许他们预计一些地下复仇者会出现也只是为了向托尼的棺材吐口水，但是罗斯不是始作俑者。  
  
  
罗杰斯：这下事情变得更糟糕了。  
  
  
我：你的心理治疗师有没有好好看看你为自己无法控制的事情责备自己的问题？还有你的暴力控制问题。她真的需要解决这个。  
  
  
罗杰斯：没错，但我们之前一直把重点放在火车事件上。  
  
  
我：事实上，你把它称作是“火车事件”就是一种进步了。  
  
  
罗杰斯：如果我人在那里一切都会容易很多。如果托尼做了什么蠢事，我可以确保他不会就这么死了。现在我没办法保护他因为我在这里，而我在这里是我自己的选择，可我想要在他身边。在当时看来，那似乎是一个正确的选择，但现在我也不知道了。  
  
  
我：当你所爱的人为了人类甘冒生命危险的时候，不在他身边是很艰难的事情。寇森打电话告诉我我的丈夫被洗脑叛变，如果他出现我不能让他靠近孩子们，那时我简直崩溃了。当我发现寇森死了的时候就更崩溃了。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我很怕接到那样的电话。如果现在这件事发生了，那真的全都是我的错，因为我不在那里。  
  
  
我：唯一该为此事负责的人就是那个把所有的派对用油都换成葵花籽油，然后把向日葵塞进任何他们能塞进去的东西里的人。他们甚至污染了用于拌沙拉的橄榄油。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我知道。莎伦告诉我了。你知不知道她是否有什么线索？  
  
  
我：我没什么能说的。   
  
  
我：唯一能保证安东尼100%安全的方法就是把他用一个泡泡袋包裹起来锁上。作为一个曾经试图这样对自己第一个孩子的人，我可以告诉你这行不通。我想这条建议同样适用于男朋友之间。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我不觉得托尼受得了强制囚禁。上次发生这种事的时候，他用一盒废料造了一件金属盔甲。  
  
  
我：他的联络人已经两次要求我去接他了，这还不到24小时。莎伦越早发现是谁想杀了他对我们所有人来说都越好。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我猜这说明他的状态真的不错了。   
  
  
我：但是除非你亲眼见到他否则你不会相信我。可你不能不请自来。他们正在想办法让你能回来。让他们做好他们的工作，这样才能一劳永逸。  
  
  
罗杰斯：如果我签了那个协议，我就可以回来和托尼共度难关，而不是远在千里之外，束手无策。   
  
  
我：不，你不能。事情不再那么简单了。  
  
  
罗杰斯：这事情简单过吗？   
  
  
我：或许从没有过。但现在国务卿很生气，因为你把所有人都从木筏监狱里救了出来。就算那是在紧急状态下，并且复仇者作为备选计划用以防止九头蛇半神成功地将大半个欧洲变成被精神控制的僵尸世界。无论如何，罗斯并不知道其实是将军促成了劫狱，所以你背了锅。  
  
  
罗杰斯：所以，如果我现在踏上美国领土，即便我同意签署协议也会被逮捕？  
  
  
我：是的。尽管可能是军队的人来把你带走。  
  
  
罗杰斯：好极了。   
  
  
我：我认为这主要是因为他们想研究你来复制血清。托尼听到了一个代号爱国者的项目的一些闲言碎语。他认为他们想再制造一个美国队长。如果你在他们的控制之下，这对研究来说会更容易一些，托尼对此心存顾虑  
  
  
罗杰斯：我一点也不惊讶。这就是我对协议所担心的地方。里面有太多的语言表达，使得拥有超能力的人看起来像是政府财产。我不是任何人的实验品。我也不希望其他任何人成为实验品。  
  
  
我：新神盾局正在努力阻止这样的事情发生。我认为他们会成功的。  
  
  
我：你没有告诉过托尼你的担心，对吗？   
  
  
罗杰斯：事后想来，我才意识到我有很多事情需要告诉他，但我都没说。如果我告诉他所有我对协议感到不适的原因，或许西伯利亚的事情就不会发生了。  
  
  
我：过来人现身说法告诉你健康婚姻的关键是沟通。如果我们不曾像那样沟通我不觉得我们的婚姻可以维持到现在，特别是考虑到我一直都处在戒酒恢复期。我当时和你现在想的一样。  
  
  
罗杰斯：事到如今我意识到了，当我们沟通有限的时候，一切就都很困难。  
  
  
我：一切都会好起来的，托尼希望能很快和你在约翰内斯堡*碰面。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我也很期待。   
  
  
我：我确定你是。只有四个星期了。   
  
  
罗杰斯：我会数着日子的。   
  
  
我：我懂。告诉我那位不服管教的家属，我爱他而且非常想念他，即使孩子们因为他下周要错过他们的开学第一天而难过。等他再跟你说话的时候。  
  
  
罗杰斯：我会的。   
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 约翰内斯堡(Johannesburg)，南非最大的城市，也是它金矿业的中心。


	60. 对话42：来自秘密地点的问候

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这一章发生在上一段对话的两天之后。万岁！更多的托尼和史蒂夫时间。
> 
> 此外，显然你们中的一些人对于我决定让史蒂夫在插曲11中被放倒以免他一头栽进圈套里仍然不太开心。要知道对于这个圈套最好的情况是他会被绑架然后成为政府的科学实验品，最坏的情况是直接被杀。我会坚持我自己的选择。我有好几个家庭成员都有精神疾病，而我一直处于这样一种境地：我不得不对于我要在多大程度上阻止这个家庭成员伤害自己或他人做出选择。这些选择从来都不容易，但我会这么做，因为它们是必要的。
> 
> 线索很微妙，但史蒂夫并不是100%没事，他的治疗师要求神盾局/西蒙斯博士制造不会被他的身体直接代谢掉的抗抑郁药物。PTSD只是冰山一角。史蒂夫对于暗杀行动的反应并不仅仅是一个男朋友想要陪在他的爱人身边，我们将继续探讨这个问题。克林特和梅做出了一个非常艰难的决定，但他们的决定是出于爱和同情心，不是出于控制和恶意。

安东尼：我讨厌保持低调。我的手机信号很差，这里也没有好吃的外卖。感谢上帝贾维斯教会了我如何烹饪一些基本食材。不然我们就完蛋了。你前任就只会烧水。  
  
  
流浪者：你确定你会做饭？因为我记得你有一次把一个微波炉炸飞了。  
  
  
安东尼：真好笑。  
  
  
流浪者：我尽量。  
  
  
安东尼：我这会儿只能和你的前女友作伴，而她拒绝告诉我任何关于你们风流性事的有趣细节。我是说，如果我们要被一起困在这个地方也不知道什么时候是个头，同时我只能搞搞框架计划*，我就需要一些精彩刺激的东西。  
  
  
流浪者：你和梅琳达在一起？你问了她我和她之间的事情？托尼！你认真的？  
  
  
安东尼：你越来越擅长使用短信语言了。她是我的保镖，尽管我随身带了一套盔甲，但我不被允许使用它因为我应该对我的心脏好一点。反正她带了盾牌以防万一。  
  
  
安东尼：不过她拒绝告诉我她是否真的打算用她那套新战术服来勾引探员特工。我给她按了颗星星什么的。我是说它不像探员特工给你设计的那套那么紧身，但是很适合美国特工。  
  
  
流浪者：我能理解她为什么不想回答那个问题。你还问了她什么，这些问题是有多不合适？  
  
  
安东尼：我没问什么特别下流的，也就问了一下你是不是那种不穿内裤的类型。我可能还问了她是否存有性爱录像带。我觉得你们两个在一起一定非常火辣，顺便说一句她还可以揍我一顿呢。  
  
  
流浪者：托尼！  
  
  
安东尼：我好像还问了你喜不喜欢手铐和D/S玩法。  
  
  
流浪者：哦上帝。托尼，真的？  
  
  
安东尼：我还问了她你有没有偏好的体位。她看起来绝对像是主导者。  
  
  
流浪者：如果我问你前女友这种问题你什么感觉？  
  
  
安东尼：我会担心你的人身安全，主要自从我离开医院以后我还没跟佩珀谈过。你不会问到那种程度的因为到那时候你就已经知道了我上面下面都可以而且我喜欢用围巾因为它们不会让我回想起阿富汗。  
  
  
流浪者：所以我现在就在为你的人身安全担心。我很惊讶你问了那个问题之后居然还活着。  
  
  
安东尼：她大部分时间都在瞪着我然后让猴子爱好者博士给我发来更多的项目。我正在试着能不能给探员特工的假肢装个反重力装置。  
  
  
流浪者：真的？  
  
  
安东尼：我真的不想让他再死一次了。能量盾只能做到这么多，而且他已经失去了一只手。他需要尽可能多的帮助。  
  
  
流浪者：你真的没办法好好闲着是吧？  
  
  
安东尼：完全不行。我已经无聊到了去偷看神盾局的服务器。  
  
  
流浪者：我们之前不是已经讨论过这个了吗？不许入侵神盾局。  
  
  
安东尼：嘿，我这可是在帮甜心局长的忙。我需要确保他的系统里既没有监察者九头蛇残余分子，也没有前特工试图通过高尚的自杀来弥补她们男朋友的死。我真的是在帮忙。  
  
  
流浪者：我不确定他也这么看。  
  
  
安东尼：反黑客协议没有升级，所以他们可能没什么意见。他们的安全保障比ATCU强多了。  
  
  
流浪者：你在里面找什么了？  
  
  
安东尼：任何有关到底谁想杀我的信息？  
  
  
流浪者：有嫌疑人吗？  
  
  
安东尼：有几个。都不是我提到的人。  
  
  
流浪者：这样可能最好。  
  
  
安东尼：我还找到了卡特特工询问你的记录，未删节版。  
  
  
流浪者：他们在删节版里剪掉了什么内容？  
  
  
安东尼： 任何有关于我伪造色情短信忽悠罗斯的事情，你真正的身份，以及你爱上我的事实。你在跟我说之前先告诉了莎伦，我不知道我是该感到荣幸还是应该非常生气。这两种情绪在我心里不相上下。  
  
  
流浪者：我是读了你的治疗信件才知道你已经爱上我了。  
  
  
安东尼：那不一样。还有，我以为我们会假装我从没有说过任何我在信上说的话。   
  
  
流浪者：在那之后你告诉了我你爱我，两次。  
  
  
安东尼：那倒是。  
  
  
流浪者：但那是真的。  
  
  
安东尼：我说漏嘴了我爱你？   
  
  
流浪者：我是说我爱上了你。你差点死了，这真的吓坏了我。我觉得我一直没准备好对自己承认这一点，直到我在推特上看到你接受心肺复苏抢救的照片。当我意识到了这一点之后，我甚至不记得接下来发生的所有事情。我有点失控了。  
  
  
安东尼：所以我只是死了一小会儿你就弄明白了这件事。很好，我还是不太确定我该怎么看待这件事。  
  
  
流浪者：你死了一小会儿？  
  
  
安东尼：或许可能有那么一分钟我停止了呼吸和心跳。  
  
  
流浪者：所以你保持死亡状态有一分钟？莎伦从没提起这个。  
  
  
安东尼：或许几秒钟。在把我抬进救护车之前他们打开了我的呼吸道。心肺复苏棒呆了。  
  
  
流浪者：我不敢相信她居然骗我。  
  
  
安东尼：她向你介绍自己时是一个不起眼的护士凯特，而不是你前女友的什么孙女。对你撒谎就是你们关系的开始，再多的谎言你也应该见怪不怪了。  
  
  
流浪者：这不意味它是正当的。  
  
  
安东尼：冷静点抱抱兔。她是为了不让你在失去理智/盛怒之下暴露你自己继而被捕，被绑架，以及/或者被一枪爆头。这不是什么大事。  
  
  
安东尼：这甚至不是我第一次被诊断为临床死亡。扬西*说他们给我装电池的时候发生过好几次。这比那次好多了。  
  
  
流浪者：电池？？？  
  
  
安东尼：你就从没读过阿富汗事件的档案，对吗？  
  
  
流浪者：因为这感觉像是侵犯了你的隐私。  
  
  
安东尼：谢谢你，也许吧。我感觉如果你读过它，你可能会更了解我一些，然后我们就不会相隔几千英里各自躲着很多可能想杀我们的人了。  
  
  
流浪者：但你很快就能回家了。  
  
  
安东尼：要么是他们抓住了坏人，要么是西蒙斯博士认为我的健康状况足以自保。  
  
  
流浪者：她也在那里吗？  
  
  
安东尼：自从我们挪了地方之后她就没有和我们一起了。她在对我实施虚拟监控。我告诉过你猴子爱好者发明了一个虚拟监控用的三录仪。我盔甲里也有类似的东西，但是这一个是装在iPhone的机身里的。  
  
  
安东尼：这让我很伤心因为他们都不用哪怕一个斯塔克设备，神盾局都是苹果的用户。  
  
  
流浪者：可能这是因为如果他们使用斯塔克科技，你黑进他们的系统就更容易了。  
  
  
安东尼：你太了解我了糖果甜心。  
  
  
安东尼： 嘿，我得走了。我们有访客来了，没有危险的那种访客。好吧，她对我来说并不危险，但你永远也无法看穿蜘蛛。  
  
  
流浪者：是拉什曼*女士吗？  
  
  
安东尼：我既不能证实也不能否认，但这个人刚才确实用俄语称呼我俩为傻头傻脑的白痴。  
  
  
流浪者：告诉她我想念她。爱你。   
  
  
安东尼：我知道。  
  
  
流浪者：星球大战？？？*  
  
  
安东尼：没错。你可以等我聊完了再跟你男朋友说话。我真不敢相信你们居然花了这么久时间。你们让我输了20块钱。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以是谁发了最后那条短信呢？
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 这里谈一下作者前言里提到的“史蒂夫对于暗杀行动的反应并不仅仅是一个男朋友想要陪在他的爱人身边”。和作者就这一点进行了探讨，她的观点是：队长有严重的精神健康问题，主要是adjustment disorder（适应障碍）。Tony是队长在新世界的锚（在这个故事里，以及在MCU的真实世界里都是），没有Tony队长就会很不OK，实际上甚至有他在队长都也不会完全OK。而这一点在A4之后队长决定回到过去就更加得到了证实。他回到过去是因为他不能面对没有Tony的现在。
> 
> 1.框架(Framework)，神盾局第四季的主要剧情相关，一个虚拟世界。  
> 2.扬西(Yancey), Yinsen的昵称。  
> 3.拉什曼(Rushman)。  
> 4.星球大战名梗“我爱你我知道”。队长get到了托尼在这里用了星战的梗。


	61. 插曲15：关于间谍和家庭

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们鼓励的文字无与伦比。恭喜猜对了意外访客是娜塔莎的读者。  
> 这段对话发生在上一个几个小时之后。以及，距离“西伯利亚事件”（你们不觉得这个名字比内战更合适吗？）已经过去了四个月。  
> 在这个故事的时间线里（和我所知道的原作有些微的不同）西伯利亚事件发生在2016年四月或五月上旬。复仇者大逃亡/《神盾局特工》第三季结局发生在五月中旬。托尼第一次联系史蒂夫发生在2016年6月。我留了点空间给将要在9月或10月发生的《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的替代版本。也就是说《神盾局特工》第三季结尾的“六个月之后”发生在十二月上旬，《神盾局特工》第四季开始于2017年一月下旬。  
> 《银河护卫队》第二部发生在2014年下半年，因此那些事件已经被整合在故事里了尽管没人会意识到，包括我。所以这部电影的剧情不用担心剧透。搞清楚MCU的时间线很有意思。  
> 《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》会更多地影响这个故事因为它的角色们直接参与到了故事里。但是多亏了这个故事的风格，剧透程度会被降到最低。以及，托尼和史蒂夫的交谈也改变了很多事。对于不了解我过往作品的读者，我曾经写过一个《丑女贝蒂》的故事，时间线和电视剧同步，结果他们把我的主要叙事者发配到非洲去了。这个经验教会了我要留有余地。

M特工：就告诉你一声，你姐姐来过了。  
  
我：是吗？她还好吗？  
  
M特工：是的。她很好。她在乔治亚开了一家舞蹈工作室。  
  
我：我想我最好不要知道那到底说的是州还是国家*。  
  
M特工：她也没说。  
  
我：毫不意外。你没有逮捕她，是吧？  
  
M特工：我们在处理她的问题的时候用的是和自由女神不同的方案，因为实际上她是受协议保护的，她也没有从一个牢不可破的设施中把一群超级人类解救出来。  
  
我：而且，美国军方也不会想在她身上做几百万个测试来制造更多的超级士兵。  
  
M特工：这一点我不能确定。  
  
我：以及此时此刻我认为对付自由女神的方案就是把他和红色马里布留在一个房间里这样他们就能干上一炮，这就是神盾局的方案。真的，我们四个月前就应该这么做了。  
  
M特工：对此我不予评价。  
  
我：我猜她联系你们是有原因的吧？  
  
M特工：尽管种种迹象表明红色马里布没死，她还是想自己确认一下，而且她有一些相关情报，需要亲自联系我们。  
  
我：而这些你都不能告诉我。  
  
M特工：直到我们采取行动之后，到时新闻会全面报道的。给我们36小时。  
  
我：这会涉及到参议员被捕吗？会吗？  
  
M特工：我不能说。  
  
我：说到那些你不能或者不会谈论的事情，为什么神盾瓦解之后你就一直无线电静默？我真希望我在拿到婴儿毯之前就知道你还活着。  
M特工：安全起见。我当时在被政府和九头蛇追捕。  
  
我：考虑到我现在的处境我明白了这一点，但我好歹还跟琳达联系了几次。那核心是怎么回事？  
  
M特工：玛利亚是我们和复仇者们的联系人。如果她觉得你有必要知道，她会告诉你的。在你们搜寻九头蛇基地的整整一年里，她都和寇森保持着联系。  
  
我：现在我知道我们的情报是哪里来的了。   
  
M特工：神盾616号*在获取权杖坐标信息的行动中坠毁了。  
  
我：那个计划真的很赞。天空母舰的事是不是也与你有关？  
  
M特工：是的。  
  
我：这总该有人告诉我吧。  
  
M特工：当时这太危险了，特别是九头蛇由暗转明了之后。  
  
我：但是他们现在已经被消灭了。  
  
M特工：大部分。你知道你的孩子们比你接受度高吗？  
  
我：因为他们还是孩子。任何事情之后他们都能迅速恢复活力。我的孩子们现在在哪里？根据各种小报的报道我知道他们不在大厦里。显然斯塔克在为了你差点死掉之后和我老婆分手了。  
  
M特工：我真看不上克里斯蒂娜·埃弗哈特。  
  
我：我也是。我迫不及待地想看到她发现托尼在和美国队长——另外那个美国队长约会时的表情了。不过，严格来说你是美国特工。我猜。  
  
M特工：因为核心认为让另一个人使用这个头衔是在亵渎神灵。  
  
我：他当然会这么想。没有比他更资深的迷弟了。  
  
M特工：你的孩子们都很好。他们和我的门徒在一起。他们要在操场呆一阵子。希望开学前我们能解决这次的乱子。  
  
我：为什么我感觉这不是个游乐园的名字？  
  
M特工：新的总部  
  
我：有没有针对我孩子的威胁？  
  
M特工：至少S*试图利用红色马里布遭受的攻击引出自由女神和其他地下复仇者。如果类似的事情发生在你的孩子们身上，任何麻醉镖都阻止不了你。  
  
我：真他妈太对了。飞镖对自由女神基本不起作用。它们只是阻止了他足够长的时间让他开始用他伟大的战略家脑回路去思考问题，而不是像一个惊慌失措的男朋友那样做出反应。  
  
我：我不该把孩子们牵扯进来。  
  
M特工：你没有。这都是S干的。  
  
我：自他们出生开始我就把他们带进了一个充满间谍和疯狂的世界。我试图让他们置身事外，但他们再次成为了众矢之的，而我甚至不能保证他们的安全。我需要在那里以及，不像某些人，我没法缩小了藏在我女儿的玩具屋里。  
  
M特工：我该知道些什么吗？  
  
我：不  
  
M特工：有很多方法可以让你回来。  
  
我：我不会签协议的。  
  
M特工：你不是非得签因为你并不具备天生赋予或后天改造的超能力。我也没签而且现在美国队长的盾牌就在我旁边放着。  
  
我：你现在是美国政府的一员。斯塔克就不得不签那玩意儿，他也不具备天生赋予或者后天改造的超能力。  
  
M特工：严格来说，他是后天改造过的超级人类。我们可以说你是复仇者联盟的神盾局联络员，因此不在联合国的管辖范围内。你可以自由地回来。  
  
我：我才不要回神盾局。我甚至对于你不知怎么说服了琳达加入也很不高兴。  
  
M特工：我们需要她。因为被化学物质污染过的蜘蛛，五岁大的孩子一觉醒来就拥有了超能力。我不希望巴林的事情再发生了。有了劳拉的帮助，我想我们可以避免那样的情况。  
  
我：你从没放下过，对吗？  
  
M特工：除非我死了。  
  
我：而且显而易见的是，现在死都不让你死了。  
  
M特工：那是我们前任老板的决定。直到那件事完成之后我才知道。但我对他回来的事情并不生气，我愤怒的是他们对他做的事情。  
  
我：爱有时会让你做出不明智的决定。把我弄回去，但必须是个罗斯没法用我孩子或者妻子来对付我的职位。  
  
M特工：我们会搞定的。  
  
我：我姐姐真的很好？  
  
M特工：是的。有消息我会通知你的。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 给非神盾局特工观众的备注：在托尼在阿富汗被绑架之前不久，梅特工和寇森曾经在巴林执行任务时梅的行动导致了一个年轻异人女孩的死亡。这是她最大的遗憾（详见《神盾局特工》第二季第17集。）梅特工有了严重的PTSD，这导致她离开了她的丈夫，也停止了出勤任务。但最终她还是回来了。所以很明显像彼得，卡玛拉和迈尔斯这样拥有超能力的孩子会让她忧心，或者更确切地说，年轻的不能控制他们力量的孩子们让她忧心。（没错，迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯就是我们5岁就拥有了蜘蛛力量的孩子。）
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯(Miles Morales)就是漫威终极世界的第二任蜘蛛侠。  
> 梅在那次营救任务中获得了铁骑的称号，但因为任务中发生的事情，她非常不喜欢别人叫她这个名字。  
> 作者表示对于一个特工来说，凡是她没有否认的，就是确认，不管她实际上回答了些什么\^o^/
> 
> 1.乔治亚州(Georgia)是美国的一个州，首府为亚特兰大。格鲁吉亚(Georgia)是一个国家，位于南高加索中西部，北接俄罗斯。  
> 2.神盾616号(Shield's 616)，即寇森的队伍所使用的空中巴士(The Bus)，在前往九头蛇基地营救死亡战士和异人林肯的行动中被九头蛇击落。寇森和队伍藏身在昆式机中，以坠毁的616号为掩护平安降落在基地周围。详见《神盾局特工》第二季第19集。以及没错，616号是主宇宙的梗。  
> 3.S代表国务卿(Secretary)，即罗斯。


	62. 对话43：我对男人的品味实在太差了（你不算）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都实在太赞了。我很抱歉在上一段对话里我没有说明到底是谁在对话。鉴于我已经用同样的代号写过一次梅特工和克林特的对话，我就觉得不用再指出了。无论如何，有时候当你写东西的时候你没法从观众的角度看待这些东西，而这会出问题。
> 
> Fanfiction.net的读者们，虽然我已经成功上传了上一章，但它没有标记为已更新。所以如果你对我说的事完全没概念，请回到上一章阅读插曲15。它对之后的剧情很重要。
> 
> 这段对话发生托尼和史蒂夫上一段对话的三天之后，因为他们得表现得克制一点，不过这真的太难了。
> 
> 为了庆祝《神盾局特工》被续订，今天我更新了这章。我有点鱼唇地小开心因为你们没看到我为了以防万一写好的哀悼消息。这部电视剧在我将故事保持在MCU的基础上绝对帮了大忙。

HSBF：所以我刚在六个不同的新闻频道看见我的“前男友”被FBI从他家铐着手铐拖了出去。屏幕上还有共谋，斯塔克工业，以及蓄意谋杀的字眼。你有什么要告诉我的吗？  
  
我：很高兴你收到新电视了。那他们有没有播放其实是13号特工把戴着手铐的他拖出来的？她真的很享受这个。这是我的新禅定一刻。  
  
HSBF：我看出来了，她就快笑出来了。  
  
我：以及如果继续看你会发现他的妻子，现在是贾维斯基金会前任负责人了，也被小卡特铐上手铐带走了。她至少应该为滚动新闻条里的贪污盗窃那部分负责。  
  
HSBF：为什么？她没有把你的过敏信息给监察者或者什么类似的组织吧？她为什么会做那样的事？   
  
我：没，她有她自己的肮脏勾当。为了便于行事，她雇佣了她姐姐作为餐饮负责人，她姐夫的朋友之类的什么人是离宴会最近的创伤中心急诊室医生。那样即使这个计划彻底失败了他也可以用枕头闷死我。我不确定新闻上是否提到他被捕的事情。甜心局长想低调处理这件事。  
  
HSBF：哦上帝。所以他们真的认为是她干的？  
  
我：是的，还有她的配偶，主要是谋杀未遂的那部分。情况一团糟，特工们还在试图把一切拼凑起来。  
  
HSBF：为什么她和她这么多的家庭成员都想要杀你？  
  
我：除了确保每道菜里都有向日葵之外，她还被发现把钱从基金会转移到俄罗斯的不同银行里。这些银行和监察者都有点关系。  
  
HSBF：什么？  
  
我：我有点跳跃了。让我们回到事件发生之前。在慈善晚会之前三天的时候，震波女向悠悠球透露了一个消息，某个与SI有联系的人正在向监察者示好。她发现了一些发生在SI服务器和不同银行之间的奇怪交易，但是还不知道是谁在与他们同流合污。整件事足以令我们小心谨慎。  
  
HSBF：这就是为什么有那么多特工和你在一起？  
  
我：算是吧。探员特工担心会发生袭击。他们发出过切实的威胁。然而，我们都以为他们会以超级大反派的风格来一场机枪扫射，而不是利用我的食物过敏。但话又说回来，他们可能是从2014年九头蛇在婚礼上干的那一票里得到了启示。  
  
HSBF：就是几年前人们在军事婚礼上变成石头的那件事*？  
  
我：算是吧。  
  
HSBF：这还是没能解释为什么这对夫妻要组队谋杀你。  
  
我：还有他们的家族。  
  
我：最流行的理论是，温多姆-韦斯特夫人和她的配偶一样持有非常反异人的信仰，不想参与到一个实际上支持异人权利的慈善组织中。她没有像一个正常人那样辞职，相反，她相信只要我死了这一切就不会发生。或者这可能是她丈夫的主意。他们还在想办法弄清楚这部分。  
  
HSBF：某些人到底什么毛病？  
  
我：我敢肯定这里面混杂着认知偏见和极端的愚蠢。显然，她和她的配偶都没有意识到这只会让情况变得更不如他们的意，因为我死之后，我的大部分财富都会流向各种慈善机构和信托基金，其中一个将用于支持复仇者联盟，而另外一个将用于超级人类保护基金。  
  
HSBF：我不想考虑这种可能性。我宁愿你好好的，你比金钱重要多了。  
  
我：这可真贴心。但有一个适当的计划总是好事，总比我把我的艺术品交给美国童子军那会儿要强。  
  
HSBF：我听说了。请别再做那种事了。  
  
我：我尽量。  
  
我：莎伦有另一个理论。她认为他的妻子发现自己的丈夫和一个复仇者操过，但不知道具体是哪个。由于我是唯一一个公开的双性恋者，我成了那个幸运儿。她恰好忘了猩红和蜘蛛*。  
  
HSBF：所以这真的是我的错，就因为我对男人的品味天杀的糟糕？  
  
我：我不会说你的品味天杀的糟糕。至少我还没那么糟糕，现在我都已经不再制造大规模杀伤性武器了。好吧，确实有过一个杀人机器的烂摊子，但我们基本上都解决了。行吧，也许你是对的。  
  
HSBF：认真点，托尼！   
  
我：探员有个不同的理论。他认为温多姆-韦斯特夫人对于我让别人来管理SI的慈善基金会很不高兴，而这不仅仅是因为那个人是我的新男票。没人知道这其实就是一个名字的事儿，所以探员觉得这件事吓到了她，促使她采取了激烈的/杀人狂般的行动。  
  
我：我确定我刚聘请的法证会计师会发现各种各样有趣的，甚至可能是违法的异常情况。考虑到起诉书的内容，他们已经发现了不少。  
  
HSBF：所以这是我的错？  
  
我：我们讨论过这个了。不要为别人的愚蠢背锅。我们两个人之中有我一个犯蠢就已经够多了。这次算我的。  
  
HSBF：这事怎么能怪你？  
  
我：在“商业伙伴通过绑架的方式在背后捅了我一刀”的惨痛经历之后我有一个团队的人负责监视SI的资金流向，因为我不想再经历这个了。然而，当涉及到基金会的时候我可能有点过于放心了，没有做出适当的防范。直到几天前克林特他姐出现之前我们都没想过要调查温多姆·韦斯特。  
  
HSBF：我很高兴她能帮上忙。  
  
我：她愿意帮忙我就很开心了。  
  
HSBF：她还好吗？  
  
我：是的，她已经安顿下来了。她甚至开始了她自己的事业。她还有点不开心，因为她为了这次短暂的拜访而不得不取消了一个约会。显然，她对我的科学组兄弟会回来这件事已经放弃了希望，但向前看也许是她最好的选择。  
  
HSBF：可能吧，所以她这是退休了？  
  
我：按间谍的标准来说是的，但是可能也就一阵子吧。她就像那个刀枪不入的和平主义者一样，处于待命的状态。   
  
HSBF：她才三十多岁。这真的不是一个该退休的年纪。  
  
我：就像你也才三十多岁一样。   
  
HSBF：？？？  
  
我：我不会回答这个问题的。你之前说过你不想知道我通过未授权途径得知的一切消息。  
  
HSBF：这样可能最好。现在逮捕行动已经结束了，是否意味着你可以回家了？  
  
我：是啊。南非之前的几个星期将会是一片混乱，所以我需要尽可能多的时间来准备。除了这些乱七八糟的事，我还要给基金会清理门户。那会非常有趣的。  
  
HSBF：我确定不是所有人都那么腐败。迪安娜很棒。我们拜访儿童医院的活动她协调得真的很好。  
  
我：而你是那个把推特上关于超级碗的争论变成了50万美元筹款活动的人。  
  
HSBF：那是因为克里斯真的是个好人。  
  
我：而且不介意你说他的队伍。我还有200条信息要回复。我讨厌堆积如山的电子邮件。  
  
HSBF：不能让你的助理搞定这些吗？  
  
我：她已经搞过一波了。那些是至少需要我看一遍的。我可能就回复其中的一部分吧。我怀念过去的日子，那时我花钱请人为我看这些无聊的东西。  
  
HSBF：这是不是意味着你就没时间和我进行电影之夜的约会了？  
  
我：我总能挤出时间的。  
  
我：好吧美国特工刚才叫我“大愚弱智”。所以我多半该走了。  
  
HSBF：那是什么意思？  
  
我：我确定那是句中文的骂人话。星期五可以在短信里给出这个词但是拒绝告诉我是什么意思。  
  
HSBF：很有可能。等你到家了给我消息。  
  
我：我会的，水果糖心。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 你可以把克里斯当成是你以为的任何一个，除了克里斯·派恩，他没有推特。忧桑  
> （我的beta可以确认我在克里斯·派恩在《周六夜现场》上指出这个“克里斯问题”之前很久就写了这章故事了。）  
> “大愚弱智”意思是“某人表现得他很聪明的样子但实际上是个白痴。”我要感谢KayKIMO给我提供了这个词和意思。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 我要被KayKIMO太太笑死。提醒一下各位正确的成语是“大愚若智”，考试的时候别写错了。但我觉得她是故意的吧，这样从字面上看起来真的很有嘲讽效果。而且考虑到梅是用嘴说的，所以故事里这个字其实是星期五写的哈哈哈哈哈。星期五你这样偷偷骂你老板弱智你老板知道吗。
> 
> 1.《神盾局特工》第二季剧情。  
> 2.指旺达和黑寡妇两位女性，本来也是可怀疑的对象。


	63. 真情流露的慰问卡2：这张慰问卡不适宜18岁及以下人群观看

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太棒了。对于上一章有困惑的朋友，“克林特他姐”是娜塔莎的代号。对孩子们来说，她确实认为自己是娜塔莎阿姨。  
> 这个故事已经正式满一年了。如果按章节算的话，这是我写过的最长的故事。尽管按字数算它还远没有到。10W+的字数对我来说是个很正常的字数。为了庆祝，这章会有美术作品。  
> 对于在Fiction.net阅读该故事的读者，你可能会想在汤不热上或者AO3上查看Misaky0的美术作品。无论如何，替代文本请见下文。

封面图：史蒂夫和托尼赤裸着躺在托尼的床上。大腿有技巧性地遮蔽住了生殖器。

亲爱的托尼：  
  
我非常想念你。我觉得这张卡片不够我写下所有我想说的话，但我尽量。我痛恨自己不在你身边，在你差点被杀之前我就这么想。我更痛恨的是这都是我自己的错。如果我做出了不同的选择，或许你就不至于这么容易受到伤害。当我看到报道说你心跳停止的时候我弄坏了一台电视机，还打伤了克林特的下巴。我敢肯定你已经知道了，他们不得不麻醉我。我不想失去你。  
  
当莎伦告诉我发生了什么的时候我的心直往下沉。 光是想到会失去你就令我头晕目眩。我不能没有你。我不确定如果没有你我是否还能活下去。不和你说话我连一个星期都受不了。  
  
所有这一切都让我意识到我已为你神魂颠倒。我不知道这爱从何而起，但它确实就这么发生了。我甚至觉得这不是某一时，某一刻的事情。它必定是经年累月，最终才聚沙成塔。会失去你的念头让我意识到你有多重要。在西伯利亚的时候我甚至没发现这件事。  
  
早日康复。9月24日我们有个约会在约翰内斯堡。我期待着你会在那里。我不会说你欠我一支舞因为我失过约，但你欠我一顿晚餐。  
  
  
  
永远爱你，  
  
你的抱抱兔。  
  


  
  
内页插图：史蒂夫穿着新制服亲吻托尼（全部是黑色和灰色。想象一下《神盾局特工》里的爱国者制服，不带假肌肉的那种。）注意这衣服没有标志。托尼留了空以防史蒂夫会想要回来。


	64. 对话44：你送给我的是最好的慰问卡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读了上一章的朋友。你们真的很喜欢美术作品章节。你们都太棒了，是你们让我保持创造的动力。由于上一章特别短，我在一周之内更新了这一章。以及，请注意托尼还没有读到史蒂夫的卡片，尽管有其他人已经读过了。

安东尼：所以我其实到家了。你不知道我有多想念我那5000密织的床单，还有让星期五满足我每一个关于外卖的奇思妙想。眼下，她正在给我订购新鲜酒渍覆盆子芝士蛋糕法式吐司。  
  
流浪者：我喜欢自己做饭，但我确实想念5000密织的床单。新鲜酒渍覆盆子芝士蛋糕法式吐司是什么？   
  
安东尼：以及那是在我有任何可能和你一起在那张床单上醒来之前。 我已经等不及24号在约翰内斯堡实现这一目标了。  
  
流浪者：我这是挖了个坑给自己跳。  
  
安东尼：对，你就是。而我刚刚跳进了顶楼休息室一个装满三卡车粉丝信件/慰问卡的坑里。为什么他们会给亿万富翁寄泰迪熊？  
  
流浪者：完全没概念。  
  
安东尼：不过我敢肯定曼哈顿大学儿童医院会欢迎所有这些熊的。 我周一要给劳动节*做一个活动。但我还是不知道该拿这些花和气球怎么办。  
  
流浪者：气球也可以拿给儿童医院。你可以早点送过去因为我怀疑这些气球撑不到周一。 至于花，你可以做成香包。  
  
安东尼：对你来说我看起来像是个会带香包的人吗？  
  
流浪者：或许可以把它们随机分发给员工。   
  
安东尼：星期五，让悠悠球把所有的花都送到楼下员工餐厅去，再加个标签就说免费送给好人家。  
  
星期五：没问题先生。   
  
流浪者：我知道你觉得所有人都讨厌你，但我想这些礼物恰恰证明不是这样。如果你讨厌一个人就不会送他泰迪熊和花了。   
  
安东尼：这些只是经过检查之后的东西。所有的恐吓信都被焚化了，所有的可信威胁都被转交给FBI或者神盾局了，视威胁的具体内容而定。星期五不被允许告诉我恐吓信在我所有信件中的占比。知道真实情况有多糟糕会让我的抑郁症恶化。  
  
流浪者：这很实在。你们怎么决定哪些要转交给FBI？  
  
安东尼：来自董事会，竞争对手和每天马路上那些愤怒人群的愚蠢下流的电子邮件或信件直接转去FBI，特别是如果他们很详细地描述了他们想如何杀掉我的话。想要利用疯狂科技成为超级反派的则在联合国的主持下转去神盾局。至少现在是我的死党管事，而且神盾局又重新成立了。  
  
安东尼：星期五也没有给我这块的明细数据。  
  
流浪者：你怎么区别它们呢？  
  
安东尼：他们提供原理图而我们有个算法。不是所有的超级反派分类都想杀我。有些想招募我。众所周知，我制造了一个残暴的杀人机器人。以及上亿美金的银行账户显然才是我真正的超能力。他们中的大部分都想让我注资他们的占领世界计划。  
  
流浪者：哦上帝。自1943年以来我收到过的最糟糕的东西也就是有女性给我发裸照并提议成为我的第一次。  
  
安东尼：当他们错误地假设你是美利坚的处男。  
  
流浪者：没错。  
  
安东尼：这些给你寄内衣裤和下流照片的人里有男的吗？  
  
流浪者：事实上真的有。很明显，我们在LGTB社区人缘不错。  
  
安东尼：所以这对每个人来说都这么明显吗？除了我们自己？我是说，我们有一个11岁的孩子在写咱俩的同人呢。  
  
流浪者：显然如此。  
  
安东尼：我也收到过我那份的求婚和裸照。还有一堆生父确认诉讼程序，不过那些真的超级蠢，我现在都没有精子了。这些也都被过滤掉了。事实上，他们也应该把你的粉丝邮件都筛查一遍，我从一开始就让我的人把复仇者的邮件都筛查过了。  
  
流浪者：这就是为什么我最近没收到极端不合时宜的邮件的原因吧。神盾局负责我的粉丝邮件时我整天都能收到那些不合适的内容。  
  
安东尼：我敢肯定九头蛇在收发室安插了他们的人专门整你。  
  
流浪者：我想也是。  
  
安东尼：哦看啊，这儿两打有来自史蒂芬的玫瑰，一盒巨大的巧克力和饼干。他寄了不少好东西呢。史上最棒的男朋友。  
  
流浪者：这都是克林特的主意。如果罗斯认为史蒂芬·卡特确有其人，就不会那么想给我下套了。而且我觉得玫瑰和巧克力是你应得的。  
  
安东尼：哦显然你俩在麻醉剂/打碎下巴事件后互相亲吻了对方然后和好了。  
  
流浪者：算是吧。这里面还有小甜饼的功劳。以及心理治疗。我们用一个看起来像是巨大棉花棒的东西打了对方。  
  
安东尼：在西伯利亚之前我们就应该把这个用在团建活动上。  
  
流浪者：或许是的  
  
安东尼：哦，看起来你寄了一张卡片给我，一张非常NC-17的卡片。我就该把那个蓝色的信封当做警告的。你还在内页画了我们接吻的图画。或许这应该作为外封图片才对。我很高兴劳拉这会儿没让莉莉熊过来。至少等我放完行李再说。  
  
流浪者：你放行李之前给我发的消息？  
  
安东尼：我想念你。而且悠悠球教我这么做的。她真是个浪漫主义者。  
  
流浪者：距离我们上一次说话还不到24小时。  
  
安东尼：还是想你。  
  
流浪者：读你的卡片，安东尼  
  
安东尼：我没法把目光从你的画上挪开。你真的很棒。我爱制服男。  
  
流浪者：它们只是速写而已，没什么花样。我手边没那么多画材。   
  
安东尼：但真的是很棒的速写。悠悠球也同意我的看法，这就是为什么她让我先查看一下玫瑰。  
  
流浪者：她把我的东西都看了一遍？  
  
安东尼：嗯，基于最近的暗杀企图她不得不如此。  
  
流浪者：还是很令人尴尬。  
  
安东尼：是的，但愿人们不会发现史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个有怪癖的混蛋，而且还有点傻气。我是说鲜花和巧克力是真的很讨人喜欢，不过也老套的可爱。  
  
流浪者：好吧，你多半能好好享受这些卡路里，以及我确保了不管他们给你寄了什么里面都不会有葵花籽。  
  
安东尼：我的救星。  
  
安东尼：你甚至用了那个L开头的词。你原本的计划就是让我通过这种方式来发现这件事？  
  
流浪者：没错，而你就非要黑进神盾局的服务器里。那时候这些已经都在这封邮件里了。  
  
安东尼：我那会儿很无聊，而且恐怖特工对于和你约会是什么情形完全没有松口。我必须做点什么。  
  
流浪者：我也没怪她。  
  
安东尼：她想让你给她打电话。  
  
流浪者：等我不再是逃犯了我会立刻打给她的。  
  
安东尼：我真希望我们是在视频，因为那样你就可以看到我正在翻白眼了。我用美国特工的代号在你的手机里存进了她的号码。我给了她一部我们的特殊手机以防万一。  
  
流浪者：吃块巧克力吧，托尼。  
  
安东尼：它们是心形的。你可真浪漫。一种非常古怪的浪漫，但这也是浪漫。  
  
流浪者：我想他们应该是随机选择了一些糖果，在我给过他们特定过敏原指示之后。  
  
安东尼：还是很好吃。所以等我放完行李，浏览完我必须回复的其他重要信息之后，我们就来安排一下我们的星际迷航日。星期五会给你一个时间的。  
  
流浪者：其他重要信息是什么？  
  
安东尼：皇后区小子和他婶婶，还有佩珀和她的小男友。   
  
流浪者：托尼，放好你的行李然后休息一会儿吧。  
  
安东尼：我已经休息够啦。四天呆在阿帕拉契亚中部足够一个人满血复活了。我现在就想拥抱我的工作台。  
  
流浪者：有什么我需要知道的吗？   
  
安东尼：有时候我幻想在我的实验室桌子上操你。   
  
流浪者：你真是不可救药。  
  
安东尼：你到底爱不爱我？   
  
流浪者：当然，但我现在开始怀疑我的理智还在不在。  
  
安东尼：这就是为什么我们都在看心理医生。我们约会见。   
  
流浪者：就等星期五的安排。   
  
安东尼：即使是午夜我也会赴约的。我想我们可以在劳动节前就做点什么。或许。  
  
流浪者：希望如此。   
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 美国的劳动节是9月的第一个星期一。


	65. 真情流露的慰问卡3：轻松讯息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章节的朋友。现在是时候放出更多的慰问信息了。有一些是数字化的，其他的则伴随着饼干。显而易见，每个人都想给托尼寄点不会让他产生过敏反应的东西。而且，他吃得不够多。
> 
> 第一部分的电子邮件地址是彼得和托尼的复仇者地址，因为当然啦托尼设置了一个高度加密的仅供复仇者使用的邮件系统（黛西/震波女已经完全攻破了所以菲茨现在也能进去了）。

发件人：忍者神蛛*  
收件人：机械师  
时间：2016年8月27日 12:35:11  
 **主题：早日康复以及我为我最近的行为感到抱歉**

亲爱的斯塔克先生：   
  
我知道你让我叫你托尼，但是考虑到我这几个星期的所作所为，我觉得这不太合适。我很抱歉。我真的不想你死。我知道我说了一些很糟糕的话，但我不是有意的。我对于你把我的事情告诉你的朋友寇森，以及你不能跟我婶婶约会，还有其他100件事情感到生气，但这不意味着我想要失去又一个良师益友。  
  
我有没有跟你提过我和本叔的最后一次对话是一场争吵？我甚至不记得我对他说了些什么。这太蠢了，但我永远也没法道歉了。我不想让这种事再次发生。这是我最大的遗憾。   
  
我真心希望你不要死。他们在新闻上推测说你之所以成为目标是因为你和我这样的人混在一起，而且你想保护我们。我希望他们说的不是真的，但一想到可能确实如此我就吓坏了。我不想让你因为我而陷入危险。这就是为什么我没告诉梅婶真相，虽然她一直在为我担惊受怕。我觉得人们知道的越少越安全。  
  
不管怎样，快点好起来吧。   
  
又及：我觉得梅在给你做慰问饼干。我会尽量在它们被送出之前帮你摆脱它们的。抱歉，本叔之前包揽了所有的烹饪。  
  
Xxxxx  
  
亲爱的斯塔克先生：  
  
对于发生的事情我深表遗憾。我敢肯定他们在媒体上说的都是错的，因为您是个战士。我也需要它是错的，因为这几个月里您成为了彼得的另一个父亲般的角色而他需要这个。  
  
我丈夫死后，我非常担心彼得。在有人支持的情况下带大一个孩子相当困难。而只有我一个人的时候，这几乎是不可能完成的事。特别是彼得在和布鲁克林的史蒂夫干了一架浑身是伤地回来以后。但您在他身边，真正关心他，这帮助他从他的壳里走了出来。我甚至都不担心校长让他在新学年里每周去见两次劳拉辅导员。或许在一月发生的所有事之后他需要这个。我敢肯定有一些事他告诉了您但没有告诉我。他可能需要找一个除我以外的倾诉对象。  
  
所以感谢您陪在我侄子身边，尽管我知道您还有其他事要做。为了您和我的侄子，我祝愿您快点好起来。无论如何，我希望您喜欢这些饼干。顺便说一下，它们是商店里买的，以及我已经确认了它们不含任何会让您过敏的东西。我希望您能告诉我您对食物过敏，而不是把我的饼干扔掉。我会理解的。  
  
  
诚挚的，梅·莱利-帕克   
  
Xxxxxxx  
  
  
发件人：机械师  
收件人：忍者神蛛  
时间：2016年9月1日 12:35:11  
 **主题：回复：早日康复以及我为我最近的行为感到抱歉**  
  
  
亲爱的第一实习生：   
  
我想我已经讲过在这些交流中使用真实姓名的规则，但随便吧。  
  
我没事。请停止攀爬墙壁，就字面上的。我这几周不能穿着盔甲出去，但是我很好。 一旦我的联系人准许我独自外出，我就会去皇后区好好教教你不要听媒体所说的关于我的任何事情。鉴于你下周就要回学校了，我们将不得不根据你的新课程表来调整工作安排，实际上已经在调整了。   
  
实际上，甚至别理SI的新闻稿，因为至少有一半纯属废话。另外，你可能应该对我告诉你的任何事情都持怀疑态度因为我或许已经死于钯中毒六个月了而没有告诉任何人。在有事的时候假装无事发生这方面，我可是宗师级的。我一直在致力于通过心理治疗解决这个问题。你应该努力不要重蹈我覆辙。  
  
我想你的联络人可能已经递了消息给你，但我觉得你会想要一封真正的电邮。这次我没撒谎。我正在好转。西蒙斯博士正在照顾我。还记得她几周前给你做评估的时候吗？我被照看得很好。   
  
还有，那些想要杀我的人昨天已经被逮捕了，所以不用担心。这与你或者任何其他超能力者都无关。当我决定任命我的新男友作为联合董事的时候，阳光小姐*正在从埃德温·贾维斯基金会里挪用公款。她不喜欢我的决策，所以显然，她因此诉诸于谋杀。白痴一个。 _  
_  
我原谅你说过的话。我知道你不是故意的。你才15岁，即便我15岁时已经在MIT了，我还是对我父母说了很多让我后悔的话。对玛利亚来说我绝对是个噩梦。甚至就在他们去世之前我还说了好多。我很生气我爸爸让我回家过圣诞节但他们却要把我留在家里。他们再也没有回家，而那之后我对自己的所作所为一直耿耿于怀。  
  
就因为我在和别人约会并不意味着我就不会陪在你身边了。我对于在你生活中充当家长的角色是非常认真的。我倒是想把它当成是一个兄长式的精神导师之类的，但是劳拉指出这会非常奇怪因为我想我就比你婶婶年轻一两岁吧。  
  
还有，就因为我不想和你婶婶约会不代表我不喜欢你或者我会停止和你一起消磨时间。我确实认为你婶婶是个很酷的女士。我只是爱上了别人，而他是个超级棒的人。有时候挺混蛋的，但各方面来说他都是一个了不起的人，而且我真的很爱他，至少在他不是一个自以为是的混球的时候吧。  
  
我会尽量早点过去的，可能劳动节之后的星期六吧。我敢肯定你需要一个人来对你刚开学的这几天经历表示同情。在那之前如果你需要我，就联系星期五。我现在在给你做一个新AI。以及，请尽量远离油管，不然劳拉会对你开启“忍者间谍全监护模式”。你不会想要面对劳拉的禁足的。  
  
我理解你因何愤怒。我本应该让你慢慢接受探员特工的团队知道你身份的事。我知道你很害怕，但现在的负责人是我最好的朋友，以及他真正的二把手*是一个为了拯救世界差点送命的人。（以及我觉得杰弗瑞也想通过公关拯救世界，如果没有其他办法的话，因为显而易见，这就是布鲁克林男孩儿做的事。）他们都是好人并且他们只是想保护你。 _  
_  
你还是个孩子，就算你自己不这么觉得。（以及没错，我记得我在你这个年纪的时候也很讨厌K打头的这个词。）你应该去做所有孩子会做的事情比如在你梦寐以求的女孩儿或者男孩儿面前彻头彻尾地丢一回脸。马上就到返校日了，我从来都没有经历过这个。我甚至都没参加过毕业舞会，直到几年前一位年轻的女性因为得了白血病快要离开人世，我们举办了一个许愿活动，我才补上了这个。再说一次，我像你这么大的时候已经在MIT了，所以我想我做的一半蠢事都是因为我在你这个岁数的时候已经上大学了。别那么快长大。等你足够大的时候这些事情你总会经历的。  
  
又及：显然你关于饼干的努力都告吹了。我门厅里有一个你婶婶寄来的巨大的箱子。你能给我她的电邮地址吗？这样我就可以给她发一封感谢信了。  
  
Xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：忍者神蛛  
收件人：机械师  
时间：2016年9月1日 16:21:11  
 **主题：回复：早日康复以及我为我最近的行为感到抱歉**  
  
  
[Riley_Paker@stark-mail.com](mailto:Riley_Paker@stark.mail.com). 不过，我先提醒你一下，她一天差不多只会查看两次非工作邮件，而且她不让我告诉别人她的工作邮箱。  
饼干是从店里买的。我告诉我婶婶你不敢吃她做的饼干是因为你第一次来我家时对此有轻微的过敏反应。所以好消息是你再也不用在我家吃任何东西了。你能帮我安排一些烹饪课程吗？要不然你星期六想过来的话应该就带些外卖来。  
我很高兴你在开学之前回来了。我讨厌学校。我可以现在就去上大学吗？还有，我什么时候能再去实验室？我知道我不能一直呆在那里，但是我可以每周六去。  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：机械师  
收件人：忍者神蛛  
时间：2016年9月1日 16:42:12  
 **主题：回复：早日康复以及我为我最近的行为感到抱歉**  
  
  
关于烹饪课的事我会看看有什么我能做的。15岁的大学生活并不像电影里描述的那样迷人。我其实有点希望我当时能再等等。至少现在孩子们能两者兼顾。你的微积分课程应该可以让你好受一点。等你拿到你的课表和劳拉要求你做的那些事情，我们就可以排出实验室时间了。真正的实验室时间，没有其他训练。劳拉会搞定那部分。  
  
Xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：莱利_帕克  
时间：2016年9月1日 17:01:41  
 **主题：感谢您的饼干**  
  
  
亲爱的莱利-帕克小姐：  
  
彼得给了我您的电邮地址。我希望您不会介意。另外，这是我的私人电邮地址。我相信您不会告诉小报的。   
  
谢谢您的祝福和饼干。您挑了我最喜欢的口味。它们很好吃。很抱歉我之前没提过敏的事。我不喜欢别人特意为了我忙些什么。  
  
还有，我很抱歉让您和您侄子担心了。我相信劳拉已经告诉过你们关于我快要死了的传言是夸大其词了。在与我有关的事情上，新闻媒体总是夸大其词。有时候他们是故意的，因为他们得提高收视率。我真心觉得有一半谣言是股东散布的。我很抱歉让你们这么担心，但我真的好多了。  
  
彼得是个好孩子。但他也还是个孩子，我想他有时候会忘记这回事。我知道我就会，主要是因为我在他那个年纪已经上大学了，并且将会成为斯塔克工业的下一个CEO。我不该被当做儿童成长的正常范例。  
  
我已经发了邮件给彼得告诉他我很好，但我想我应该给予您同样的尊重。一如既往，谢谢您的饼干。抱歉拖了这么久，但是我的联络人不想让我使用任何可能会让我血压升高的东西，包括电子邮件。  
  
不过现在我们回来了，我跟彼得提议开学后的周六我们可以吃个晚饭。我甚至可以带您去实验室，这样彼得就可以给您展示一下这个暑假他在忙的事情。他真的是我用过的最好的实习生。在他不得不忙于学业的时候我会非常怀念他在实验室的时光的。不过我想我们可以安排他周末过来工作，不知您意下如何？  
  
面对家长的死亡是很艰难的。我想我直到最近才真正能面对我父母的死。但和彼得一起工作也帮我解决了很多我过去忽略了的事情。我很高兴能陪在他身边。在我男朋友在约翰内斯堡做慈善工作的时候这让我有事可做。（这是另外一件我相信您不会透露给小报的事。）

请尽管联系我或者我的助理，ailinna·罗德里格斯，告诉我您什么时间方便来看彼得的工作成果。您一定已经有她的联系方式了。  
  
Xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：莱利_帕克  
收件人：托尼_卡波纳  
时间：2016年9月2日 7:01:41  
 **主题：回复：感谢您的饼干**  
  
  
下周六就挺好。另外，我宁愿他去SI干活儿也好过他带着淤青回家。当他给您干活儿时这种事就会少发生一点。  
  
虽然说跟人提起您有一个男朋友是件很诱人的事情，但下次记者出现在我家门口的时候我还是什么都不会说的。您的秘密在我这里很安全。不过我的年纪大到足以记得托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带丑闻，所以这对我来说一点也不意外。  
  
  
Xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：莱利_帕克  
时间：2016年9月2日 7:15:14  
 **主题：回复：感谢您的饼干**  
  
  
您记得我那段年少轻狂的往事却还能让我接近您的孩子，这让我深感意外。  
  
那我们就约在那天吧。另外，您可以放心跟媒体提起我有个男朋友的事情。我很高兴您还记得，因为他们不记得，而我们可以多半可以利用这一点。   
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 在美国（主要是大城市），高中生可以修一些大学课程，算学分，等考入大学之后可以直接跳级、提前毕业。这就是为什么托尼说彼得可以两者兼顾，因为他可以一边上着高中，一边选修大学的课程（比如微积分）。
> 
> 1.忍者神蛛(Teenage Mutant Ninja Spider)，这个名字取自忍者神龟（Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle），所以这里翻译成忍者神蛛。  
> 2.阳光小姐(Little Miss Sunshine)，英语里用来指代看上去很阳光快乐但实际上是装出来的那种人。  
> 3.真正的二把手指寇森。因为名义上的副局长还是杰弗瑞。


	66. 真情流露的慰问卡4：困难的信件

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们实在太好了。这是最后一组慰问卡/消息。很抱歉，这次没图。不过第一张卡片是一张手写的便条，夹在超级大一捧爱蒂宝*花束里。这个用来讨人欢心的招数来自塔尔博特将军，上次他怀疑自己老婆是九头蛇特工假扮的事情之后他就是这么做的。（是的，这是真实发生的事儿。）  
>  _［*爱蒂宝(Edible Arrangment)，总部位于美国，是一家专门从事融合花卉设计灵感的新鲜水果花束的公司。产品除了鲜果花束，还包括脆皮巧克力鲜果礼盒、果盘、鲜果颂等等。］_
> 
> 对于那些我曾说过这一章会是星际迷航虚拟约会的读者，或者是在评论部分看到我这么说的读者，我不小心把章节顺序弄混了。对于这个故事，我经常提前2到3个月就写好了章节（至少是初稿）然后有时我就忘了它们实际的章节。

亲爱的斯塔克博士：   
  
很荣幸在上周五见到您，尽管我希望那个夜晚可以更安稳一些。我有预感它会以灾难作结，但我没想到会有人被送进医院。弗吉尼亚告诉我发生了什么，对您所经历的事情我深表遗憾。祝愿您尽快康复，平安无事。  
  
老实说，过去几天弗吉尼亚一直都很崩溃。您知道那天她整晚都在您的病房门口。我不得不把她拖回酒店。当然这是在您的助理因为安全原因把她挪到大厦之前。我喜欢罗德里格斯女士。我几乎想要把她挖去我的公司了。  
  
大部分人对于他们的女朋友为前任忧心如焚都会感到很不舒服。但我没有。你们在成为恋人之前很久就已经是朋友了，而且我觉得弗吉尼亚想要挽回这段友谊。另外，显然您现在有一个身在南非的新男友了。至少罗德里格斯女士是这么告诉我的。我真的很喜欢她。  
  
无论如何，我祝愿您身体健康，早日康复。罗伯特。  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
发件人：佩珀_波特  
收件人：托尼_卡波纳  
时间：2016年8月31日 22:01:41  
 **主题：家里有饼干等着你**  
  
今天早上我看见已经是贾维斯基金会前任主席的那位因为企图谋杀你而被铐着手铐带走了。（哈皮和凯文看的时候还一起兴高采烈地吃着甜甜圈。）我猜这意味着你就快要回家了。我让你的助手准备了一盒你最喜欢的饼干，还有一份饼干花束等我确定你要回家后就会送到的。在董事会送给你那种可能会把你送回医院的康复礼物之后总要有人给你一些美好的东西来补偿一下。  
  
以及就让我们诚实点，你更喜欢食物而不是鲜花。当你进入创造性领域的时候你永远也吃不饱。不论你是从哪里回来，等你到家就会看到那份饼干花束了。不，吉姆不会告诉我任何事。（或者是哈皮，你真的应该打电话给他。）为什么你会决定让他去掌管一个严格来说都不存在了的间谍机构？   
  
我有点觉得你已经跑去了‘史蒂芬’的所在地，但菲尔跟我保证不是这么回事。这是一次基于各种原因都非常不愉快的对话。你打算什么时候才告诉我菲尔回来了？或者这只是我们不会去谈论的事情之一？我们有一张超长清单的事情需要谈谈，而且我已经厌倦了回避这些谈话，所以我现在要开始了。  
  
我告诉你我结束了我们的关系是因为我不想看着你死，我没办法接受你每天晚上都要出去拯救世界。我不能就只是每晚都坐在家里想着你会不会回来。当然，事后我才意识到我们之间的问题远没有那么简单。让你做出选择实在是愚蠢之举。我真的很自私。我现在意识到了。  
而觉得远离你就可以减轻这种影响的我更是愚不可及。星期五晚上的事已经告诉我那还是会伤到我，即便你已经不再拥有男朋友的头衔。  
我真的看见你死了。不，你死在了我怀里。你的心跳停止了。如果我不是坐在你旁边，手袋里带着肾上腺素注射器 ，你现在已经死了。并不是什么超级反派杀了你，那只是一个心存不满的员工而已。他们只需要知道你不能吃葵花籽。最大的讽刺是我是那个要你助手去确保餐饮负责人和活动策划人有你的过敏清单的人。我的行为差点导致你被杀害。  
  
看着你死去有没有令我质疑过自己当初和你分手的决定？如果我拒绝承认这确实让我重新评估了我的选择那我就太愚蠢了，但从长远上看，它并不会改变任何事。这只能让我意识到我们也会因为一百万个其他的理由而分手。  
  
还有一个事实是，我真的很喜欢罗伯特。说不定我甚至已经开始爱上他了。我想我们会发展到那一步的。即使在我为我的前男友哭泣的时候他也在支持我，这让我很意外。对他来说可以有太多疑问了，但他甚至都没有妒忌过你因为他不问因由地信任着我。  
  
不过你有男朋友这件事或许是有所帮助。罗德里格斯女士不断提起这事。我想他没准以为我只是给你打掩护，而我还没有更正他的这一假设。显然，他太年轻了不会记得托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带的事。如果你要说什么我和一个年轻到不会记得这件事的家伙约会，我会提醒你现在和你在一起的那个男人神志清醒的时间也只有30年。  
  
如果我认真思考这件事，你和史蒂芬的事情其实早有苗头。他是你唯一的话题。 不过，大部分时间你都在咒骂他的名字，但我想我只是在试图掩盖真相。这件事合情合理。或许你们能比你和我做得更好因为他理解你的那一部分生活，那是我无法理解，或者应该说是我不能够完全理解的部分。我的内心也许还有点开心，因为你也将体会到终日担心永失所爱是什么样的感觉了。  
  
我没有生史蒂芬的气。如果我可以有一个新男友，那你也可以。好吧，我有一点点生气。不是气你有了新男友，而是你没告诉我。我们之间怎么会变得这么糟糕？  
  
与此同时，我也有些担心。我见过你在西伯利亚事件之后的样子。不是亲眼见到因为你直到现在都在躲着我。但你淤青的面孔遍布推特。我不知道到底发生了什么因为我们不再是那种关系了，你不会告诉我。但我为此忧心。我知道你可以自己搞定，但他比你强壮得多。吉姆说你们两个已经说开了，但我还是有所顾虑。就因为我们不再睡在一起了不意味着我停止关心你了。我会永远关心你的。  
  
等你男朋友回到美国了我们可以一起吃晚餐。我们四个。   
  
又及：我觉得哈皮最好回来纽约。他会和我一起出席劳动节的活动。在发生了这些事之后如果他在你身边我会好受些。真的，打电话给他吧，别推开我们。  
  
Xxxxxx  
  
发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：佩珀_波特  
时间：2016年9月2日 17:01:41  
 **主题：家里有饼干等着你**  
  
嗨，我的佩珀·波特：   
  
感谢你的饼干和爱蒂宝花束。它们一如既往地美味，或者说在小秃鹰们吞食了花束之后剩在冰箱里的东西很美味。他们做了超棒的完工狂欢小吃。我可能是一头扎了进去 所以我昨天到家以后没有写信。  
  
但愿你已经告诉凯文要拿几盒这种饼干去周一的儿童医院活动。是的，我还是会去的。我需要告诉这个世界我没死而且我不怕。  
  
我很抱歉让你担心了。我们正在讨论预防措施来确保我不会再那么轻易受向日葵问题的侵害。就算我因为过敏反应而不想出席，这还是会变成彻头彻尾的悲剧和可笑的尴尬。  
  
你男朋友也写信给我表达了他的衷心祝愿。信是和爱蒂宝一起送来的。告诉他我很感谢他。我本想自己给他写信，但我没有他的电邮地址。无论如何，等周一见面时我们可以多聊聊。   
  
又及：我知道哈皮会来。我们聊过了，他对于我差点死于向日葵谋杀很不高兴，又或者是我在过去几个月里躲着他的缘故吧。现在好些了。  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我现在要激动地嚎一嗓子：《黑豹》的预告片有多好看？我相当确定我看了差不多20遍。等不及二月了。


	67. 对话45：约会夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：本章有《星际迷航：超越星辰（Star Trek: Beyond）》前半部的剧透。Jim/Spock的CP提及。另外，获得最佳阅读体验请打开《星际迷航：超越星辰》的电影进行同步播放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们鼓励的话语让我保持写作，激发我的灵感。这章比预计的时间更早发布因为我这周末要去awesome con，我十分确定我除了睡觉时间都不会在家，我觉得。斯坦·李会来，所以会很有意思。
> 
> 很不幸，下一章可能要一周后才会发布。我刚发现我要搬家所以到八月中之前会有一周多的停更。这取决于在我这里乱作一团之前我能写多少出来。我倾向于多屯点稿子。无论如何，这一部分的故事已经接近尾声，而在《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》上映前我不想写太多关于下一部分的内容。
> 
> 我们现在步入了另外一个我特别棒的写作实践。基本上来说，写这一章的时候，我播放了《星际迷航：超越星辰》然后开始一边看一边写托尼和史蒂夫的毒舌评论。如果有人看过我的推特账号读过我那些有关《神盾局特工》的推特，你就会知道我很擅长这个。我会回头看然后重新编辑，但我的初稿是实时写成的，就像真正的短信约会那样（只不过我同时扮演两边）。
> 
> 这对我来说是事半功倍因为我需要重新看一遍这部电影来做两个高度机密的星际迷航计划。这两个计划很可能要到九月才能公开。我讨厌搬家。
> 
> 轻微的《星际迷航：超越星辰》剧透，但剧情基本没有被讨论到。以及如果你没有看过这部电影应该也不会把内容对应到具体的剧情，不过还是可以看得懂的。

安东尼：所以，星期五有没有上传我的礼物？更重要的是，你现在可以用那台我送过去的崭新的巨屏电视了吗？  
  
流浪者：是的。你真的不必如此。  
  
安东尼：不我必须这么做。上次晚宴事件的时候作为一段小插曲你确实弄坏了一台电视机。  
  
流浪者：因为你差点死了。  
  
安东尼：就一小会儿。最多几秒钟。  
  
流浪者：佩珀揍了一个记者。  
  
安东尼：因为那个家伙是个混蛋。  
  
流浪者：这倒是真的。你跟她谈过我们的事情没有？  
  
安东尼：不许再说这个了。下面两个小时应该是你和我互相吐槽电影以及我努力说服你尝试短信性爱或者电话性爱的时间。  
  
流浪者：还是想都别想。  
  
安东尼：嘿，我都差点儿死了，总该有点儿补偿吧。  
  
流浪者：离去南非还有21天。你可以等着。  
  
安东尼：或者也许在那之前，如果我能让框架运转起来。甜心局长想要在Beta测试之前检查好所有的东西。显然，我闯的那些祸把他训练得太好了。  
  
流浪者：放电影，托尼。  
  
安东尼：你看屏幕上那些山和派拉蒙星星。还有那些地狱火或者不管是啥的东西。  
  
流浪者：这部电影一共有多少出品方？  
  
安东尼：几千个。看这个机器人。然后是我们的进取号。她真美丽。  
  
流浪者：为什么柯克船长的声音听起来吱吱嘎嘎的？  
  
安东尼：星期五修一下。  
  
流浪者：谢谢你星期五。现在好了。  
  
安东尼：奇怪的外星生物，愤怒的人群，总是问些问题然后从来不让你回答。这很像办公室日常，特别是我们的办公室。  
  
安东尼：象征和平的武器。这听起来像我爸会干的事。我觉得他应该已经干过类似的事了。  
  
安东尼：对，就像一个董事会一样。令人意外，竟然只是稍微有点暴力。  
  
流浪者：更像是三月的时候你不得不帮我们完成的那个任务。我一直讨厌猫爪子。  
  
安东尼：为什么那个家伙觉得他能创造出有感知力的/会说话的猫？  
  
流浪者：我不知道  
  
安东尼：柯克当然没法逃出去。任务失败的时候你永远没法脱身。他的衬衫一定会被撕破。这部电影里应当有更多的裸露镜头。别担心熊熊糖，你有最完美的腹肌。我很想舔一舔。  
  
流浪者：老骨头让我想到糟糕的任务之后试图让你接受治疗的布鲁斯。  
  
安东尼：现在是悠悠球或者劳拉试图让我接受治疗了。  
  
安东尼：耶，裸体和腹肌。我想要那个杯子。  
  
流浪者：你当然想要。托尼，你有咖啡问题。  
  
安东尼：比我的酒精问题好些。  
  
流浪者：克林特有一张像那样的他和他孩子的照片，贴在他的弓袋内侧。  
  
安东尼：反正现在我们都知道他确实有孩子了。  
  
流浪者：他很想念孩子们。他很担心他们。  
  
安东尼：他们也想念他。他很快就会回来了。  
  
流浪者：这是什么意思？  
  
安东尼：我想看看我能不能做出一个曲速核心来。总有一天我能成功的。  
  
流浪者：那瓶蓝色的液体让我想起索尔的仙宫佳酿。  
  
安东尼：那玩意儿能让你喝醉吗？  
  
流浪者：可以。  
  
流浪者：看别人喝酒你没问题吗？  
  
安东尼：总比我看到人们谈论死去的父亲要好多了。至少我比霍华德去世的时候还要年轻几岁。  
  
流浪者：你确实知道霍华德会以你为荣的吧？  
  
安东尼：你怎么知道。你认识爸爸的时候他还是个年轻的理想主义者。到最后，他变成一个疲惫而悲伤的人，成日沉浸在他最爱的白兰地酒之中。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。  
  
安东尼：好吧，等索尔开始接我们的电话了之后我们应该问问他像这样的空间站是否存在。  
  
流浪者：塔莎有联系我们。  
  
安东尼：因为她有情报。  
  
流浪者：或许他最终也会联系我们的。  
  
安东尼：真美啊。我也想设计一个类似的东西。我知道我可以搞出来。  
  
流浪者：我确定你能。你正在做一个传送器，对吧？  
  
安东尼：或许是吧。寇森的队伍几年前遇见过一个可以瞬间移动的人，所以我在利用他们的研究拼凑出一些东西。我想我能在一年内做一个原型机出来。  
  
流浪者：你肯定可以。  
  
安东尼：现在这个场面让我想起了我和佩珀之间非常尴尬的处境。  
  
流浪者：她也还给你了一条属于你母亲的项链？  
  
安东尼：确实如此。我不想提这事儿。  
  
流浪者：而史波克对谈论分手的事情的态度和你一样坦率。如果我看到发生的一切我本来或许会知道。  
  
安东尼：我那时没准备好告诉你。看这幸福的一家人。你看，同性恋家庭确实存在着。亲他。亲他。亲他。  
  
流浪者：他们看起来是个美满的家庭。  
  
安东尼：该死的。为什么他们非要把尼莫伊去世的事写进去？他们就不能让老大副在殖民地度过余生吗？  
  
流浪者：我想这应该算是一个致敬？  
  
安东尼：开始了，序幕结束了然后我们要展开行动了。这看起来有点不太妙。  
  
流浪者：这感觉就像我们每一个任务的开始，特别是那种以灾难作结的任务。  
  
安东尼：绝对的。  
  
流浪者：你觉得你能设计出一个宇宙通用的翻译器吗？  
  
安东尼：索尔说没这必要。我还在研究。  
  
安东尼：柯克不可能真的想当海军中将。这就好比我去当CEO。我当研发部主管要开心多了。我想柯克之所以想要离开是因为他不想看着他所爱的人和别人坠入爱河？  
  
流浪者：你可能是对的。我那会儿就不喜欢看着你和佩珀在一起。这就是我对你建议把复仇者搬到一个北部基地感到高兴的原因之一。  
  
安东尼：为什么你没告诉过我？  
  
流浪者：我当时还没准备好谈论这个，甚至是对我自己。而且我也不会去破坏别人的关系。  
  
安东尼：你看，吉姆和史波克在一起的时候超可爱，而且比我们有更多的交流问题。亲他。亲他。亲他。  
  
流浪者：你可真疯狂，托尼。  
  
安东尼：柯克一直在盯着他的屁股。  
  
流浪者：这点我同意你。  
  
安东尼：那道闪电一点儿也不吉利。你觉得她的飞船真的被困在这里了吗？  
  
流浪者：不。  
  
安东尼：看，更多的飞船。没错，他们完蛋了。  
  
流浪者：这会让你想起纽约大战吗？  
  
安东尼：我还好。好吧，这可能让我闪回到杰里科导弹那次*。伏击太不爽了。  
  
安东尼：这就是部电影。  
  
流浪者：他们抢走了飞船。  
  
安东尼：他们当然会这么做。你没看宣传材料吗？  
  
流浪者：我那会儿正忙着逃亡呢。  
  
安东尼：以及救人因为你还在为你没能从九头蛇手上救回巴基而感到难过？  
  
流浪者：也许吧。不许再问这些困难的问题了。我正努力看电影呢。  
  
安东尼：好吧那人就是反派。他长得就像个坏人。  
  
流浪者：我很欣慰我们还没见到过长成这样子的人。  
  
安东尼：是啊。皇后区小子对付的是打扮成蝙蝠侠的强盗，而不是特里·麦金尼斯或者亚当·韦斯特的蝙蝠侠。  
  
流浪者：比我们强点。  
  
安东尼：真的。  
  
安东尼：柯克完全爱上了史波克。  
  
流浪者：为什么所有的超级反派动机都一样？  
  
安东尼：电影里吗？  
  
流浪者：真实生活里。  
  
安东尼：我也不知道。我们过着非常奇怪的生活。  
  
流浪者：没错。  
  
安东尼：那艘美丽的飞船。为什么他们非要毁了那艘美丽的飞船？  
  
流浪者：你在试图设计一艘进取号，对不对？  
  
安东尼：从我青春期开始。结果我设计出了昆式飞机和邪恶的天空母舰。我得发给你我的初始设计。我没法画裸体，但是我可以画特别棒的原理图。  
  
安东尼：他们当然要抓走船员。  
  
流浪者：你看电影的时候一直都这么多话吗？  
  
安东尼：多半不是。我刚和你那个只会发出单音节词的前女友一起呆了那么多天。我有太多话想说了。我会在打斗戏的时候尽量少吐槽的。  
  
流浪者：谢谢你。  
  
安东尼：耶，那个坏人没能得到那个武器。  
  
流浪者：因为那样就没戏看了。  
  
安东尼：我可怜的美丽飞船。只剩下灰烬和残骸了。马里布的一切又重演了。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。  
  
安东尼：不你没有。  
  
流浪者：你知道我完全可以想象你用热接线启动一颗鱼雷用来逃跑吧。  
  
安东尼：我确定以我的运气最后我也能挂在悬崖上。  
  
流浪者：这可能是我了。  
  
安东尼：我会想要知道些什么吗？  
  
流浪者：多半不。  
  
安东尼：反派们说过实话吗？  
  
流浪者：我遇见过的都没有。  
  
安东尼：而且你永远都不能跟他们讲道理，但是他们真的很爱演讲。  
  
流浪者：特别是奥创和洛基。  
  
流浪者：我可以提那个U打头的词吗？  
  
安东尼：如果我可以提起我最大的错误，那你也可以。  
  
流浪者：现在史波克让我想起了你。你都快死了也不想就医。  
  
安东尼：嘿你这个五十步笑百步的，我讳疾忌医是有理由的。劳拉告诉了你我醒过来之后打了另一个医生的事情吧？  
  
流浪者：是的。  
  
安东尼：容我自辩，那个医生试图勒死我。  
  
流浪者：谢谢你终于告诉我发生了什么。  
  
安东尼：顺便说一句，用烧灼法很难止血。几个月前，悠悠球就不得不经历了一次。当时基地遭到了超能力精神控制僵尸的袭击，她为了保护她现在的男朋友中了枪。谢天谢地，这次情况好多了。不过他们用了喷灯。  
  
流浪者：我们的生活可真有趣。  
  
安东尼：比小说还离奇。  
  
流浪者：你很想重现她的全息图技术，对吗？  
  
安东尼：已经在搞了。我可能可以把它应用在寡妇蛰之类的上面。  
  
流浪者：现在这些让我想起我们在欧洲不同的地方徒步了太多次。  
  
安东尼：这让我想要拜访一下阿斯加德，尽管西蒙斯探员说呆在奇怪的外星星球上的体验被高估了。  
  
流浪者：她怎么知道的？  
  
安东尼：我不能告诉你。  
  
流浪者：你不信任我。  
  
安东尼：这事儿更多的是因为我看了一些不能跟别人说的机密文件，如果我说了甜心会生气的。他可以接受我看这些机密文件，但我不能分享出去。少说正经事，多讨论下电影。  
  
流浪者：我有种感觉你在一边看电影一边拿着笔记本记下你的灵感。  
  
安东尼：不，我拿着斯塔克平板看电影，一边口述我的设计构想一边给你口述我的吐槽。我在同时进行多项口述指令。  
  
流浪者：我喜欢这个本土避难所的设计。  
  
安东尼：让我猜猜，你手边有个画板给你写写画画。  
  
流浪者：也许。  
  
安东尼：好的我得给自己做个备注：要再三确保我们不会被外星人窃听。  
  
流浪者：你知道如果是其他人我会以为你在开玩笑。但是显然四月的时候外星人来过。  
  
安东尼：安东·尤金在这部电影里真的很棒。他死得太年轻了。  
  
流浪者：好人不长命。  
  
安东尼：这就是人生的可悲之处。  
  
安东尼：嘿莉莉熊刚才进来了，就在我们的反派被一个巨大的碟子砸到的时候。  
  
安东尼：劳拉会很不高兴的。  
  
流浪者：她已经很生我的气了，所以你可能可以怪到我头上。  
  
安东尼：因为你打碎她丈夫的下巴。  
  
流浪者：我道过歉了，但她可能意识到我的道歉不够真诚。  
  
安东尼：好吧为了避免引起噩梦的东西，我得暂停电影了。  
  
流浪者：她是在他吸干了那两个船员的生命时开始尖叫了吗？  
  
安东尼：是啊，但是嘿，至少我现在知道反派的计划了。我不在你也可以继续看。  
  
流浪者：尽管我很享受这部电影，还是和你一起看更有意思。我可以等着。而且这里差不多凌晨三点了。  
  
安东尼：好吧你应该告诉星期五的。如果你那里都这么晚了她不会安排这个时间。  
  
流浪者：这没事。我无所谓。不管什么时间我都会说好的因为我就是想跟你说话，想陪着你而已。当你在医院的时候不能去见你我真的很难过。我讨厌被困在这里。这让我觉得自己一无是处。  
  
安东尼：你不是一无是处。  
  
流浪者：我没法阻止你受到伤害。  
  
安东尼：那不是什么超级反派行邪恶之事。那只是一个知道我过敏状况的心怀不满的员工。这种情况可能发生在任何一个银行账户上至少拥有数十亿美元的人身上。  
  
流浪者：然后显然这人还安排了一个医生在医院里勒死你。  
  
安东尼：那可能就是我的魅力所在。  
  
流浪者：托尼。  
  
安东尼：我想我之前提过，我的性格就像一个布里洛百洁布。  
  
流浪者：我觉得更像巧克力棉花糖。外表坚硬，内心柔软而粘稠。  
  
安东尼：那绝对是我了。莉莉熊说嗨。  
  
流浪者：帮我跟她也说声嗨。  
  
安东尼：她还想知道为什么你要打碎她爹地的下巴。  
  
流浪者：因为他用麻醉箭射了我好几个回合。  
  
安东尼：因为你那时就要落入圈套了。有一整队的人在医院外面等着你。  
  
流浪者：我意识到这是正确的决定，但我还是很生气。或者说我当时是。我还在努力搞定所有问题。  
  
安东尼：我都不会试着去告诉莉莉熊真正发生的事情因为我绝对没法说出真相。  
  
流浪者：为什么她会来找你？这肯定已经过了她的睡觉时间了。  
  
安东尼：显然康纳说了什么让她做噩梦的话，而且我刚让她看到了一个外星人吸取人类的生命。我将度过一个漫长的夜晚。  
  
流浪者：很长很长。  
  
安东尼：没什么能逗她开心的除非有冰激凌，如果我让她晚上十点以后吃冰激凌劳拉会跟我发飙的。  
  
流浪者：但这是值得的。  
  
安东尼：很明显你没跟劳拉相处过。我等会儿再跟你聊，熊熊糖。  
  
流浪者：我真怀念抱抱兔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 由于在我们看到《星际迷航：超越星辰》第6章的时候预校稿已经到2000字了，所以我决定最好暂停他们的虚拟约会。另外，如果有一个七岁孩子在房间里，这场约会也不会向着托尼想要的方向发展。这样我也避开了结局所以大家就不会被剧透到了。
> 
> 以及在这个世界里，所有的DC角色都是纯虚构的。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 因为涉及ST电影剧情的东西太多了，我就没有一一做注释。感兴趣的小伙伴可以去看一下电影就知道他们到底在聊什么了。
> 
> 1.指《钢铁侠1》开头托尼去阿富汗演示杰里科导弹结果被绑架。  
> 2.特里·麦金尼斯(Terry McGinnis), DC宇宙中的新蝙蝠侠。亚当·韦斯特(Adam West)，第一任蝙蝠侠的扮演者。  
> 3.《神盾局特工》第三季第22集剧情。


	68. 对话46：再吃一次芝士汉堡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太赞了。我在awesome con 2017度过了美好的一天。我甚至参加了斯坦·李的座谈。很有意思。
> 
> 现在托尼和史蒂夫正在努力完成他们的约会。这次会比上次更成功吗？我们拭目以待。这一回有小孩子在电影放到不太合适的内容时跳出来的可能性比较低。但是嘿至少托尼没有说服史蒂夫做什么更少儿不宜的事情。在那种情况下有小孩子走进来会更糟糕的。那是托尼永远也不想面对的话题。

HSBF：我们的下半场约会还会进行吗？星期五给我安排了你那边的下午四点。她说孩子们会忙于第一天的学校活动。  
我：是的，我们继续。悠悠球还没在这段时间里安排任何日程。以及，孩子们也都有事。他们正在他们自己的楼层为自己第一天就有家庭作业的事哀悼呢。悠悠球和哈皮正在监督他们。  
  
HSBF：他们怎么就已经有家庭作业了？  
  
我：我也不是很确定。我感觉下午四点吃晚餐是可笑的老年人行为。尽管星期五给我订了山核桃木烟熏芝士汉堡。  
  
HSBF：只有在你吃了午餐的时候这个才能算晚餐。你吃午餐了吗？  
  
我：好吧这个是晚午餐。  
  
HSBF：我知道你之前好多天都不在实验室，但你应该多吃点。我的意思是，不许你再为了完成项目而边干活儿边吃饭。  
  
我：我安排了午餐，但是然后我就被抓去和法证会计开会了。谢天谢地，悠悠球在某一刻想办法丢给了我一根能量棒。哈皮对于他被某个拥有超级速度的人取代了很不开心。  
  
HSBF：至少她给你弄了点吃的，这真是太好了。会议怎么样？  
  
我：令人沮丧。我有点生气，对于我有多少钱被秘密转移给了那些排外的混蛋和某些将他们母亲的死归咎于我的政客。  
  
HSBF：你还好吗？  
  
我：不好。我很生气而且有点失望，这样的事竟然又发生了。我信任别人，然后他们试图干掉我。而且是我让这种事发生的因为我心不在焉。  
  
我：至少这次我心不在焉是因为我把注意力放在更正派一点的事情上比如拯救世界，而不是奥巴迪亚在派对飞机上排成行的那些明显隆过胸的脱衣女郎。这已经开始成为一种非常不健康的模式。  
  
HSBF：我很抱歉。  
  
我：这个嘛，我们已经确定了你不会为了阻止我杀别人就试图杀死我，以及不像伟大的鹰眼侠，你不会随身携带非致命的发射物。在你的皇室朋友带来医疗帮助和大量止痛药之前我就原谅了你。即便那时候我自己都没意识到。  
  
HSBF：当时我在旁边看着，一直到我确认你接受了医疗帮助才离开。你讨厌医生。  
  
我：而且那是在一个医生试图杀死我之前。  
  
HSBF：到底发生了什么事？上次你就说了一点，但你没准备好谈论任何严肃的事情。  
  
我：因为我想和你约会。我上次提到的那些也就差不多是事情的全部了。我们这么说吧，他们为各种意外情况都做好了准备，包括晚会上有人带了肾上腺素笔然后我坚持到了急诊室。虽然我确定他们没想到带肾上腺素笔的是坐在我旁边的人，或者我助手神速地给我进行了注射以至于都没人看清她的动作  
  
HSBF：我真高兴佩珀当时在那里。你回来之后跟她谈过了没？我给她寄感谢信安全吗？或者她基本上会把它烧掉？  
  
我：嘿，我们看电影吧。  
  
HSBF：我已经看完了。好人获胜了。坏人没得逞，还有苏鲁没在荧幕上亲吻他的丈夫。所以我们还是谈谈佩珀吧。  
  
我：你本来应该等我的。你说了你会等我。以及他们当然不会把幸福又感情稳定的同性恋夫夫亲吻演出来。在俄罗斯必须可以*。  
  
HSBF：是的，但是后来我意识到我错过了前半部电影一半的剧情点因为我看电影的时候更多地都在读你写的东西。我决定最好从头重看一遍整部电影这样我就可以全副精力都放在你身上了。  
  
HSBF：不过我真的很高兴我对未来的适应比那个家伙强。  
  
我：我也是。你可能会成为一个恐怖的超级反派。  
  
HSBF：我不觉得我会成为一个超级反派。  
  
我：我们距离成为超级反派也不过只差糟糕的一天。当然啦，你的情况可能会是重写一遍大脑或者洗脑。要不然你就太过一尘不染了。  
  
HSBF：你确实记得我为了去见你打碎克林特的下巴吧？  
  
我：劳拉记着呢，而且她可不高兴了。她觉得你过多地诉诸暴力了。  
  
HSBF：我道歉了。  
  
我：还是不高兴。我想是因为担心罗斯或者其他第三方试图绑架孩子来作为复仇者的诱饵对她来说压力太大了。  
  
HSBF：我明白。我想我会需要你助理的手机号码以防我在你的事情上需要帮助。我觉得劳拉有点太生我气了，不会回复我。  
  
我：号码在你的手机上，名字是弹弓。如果是世界末日的情况你也可以试试刀枪不入和平主义者和死亡战士。我给他做了新假肢所以他欠我的。  
  
HSBF：说到你生命中那些会生我气的女人们，佩珀怎么样了？你回她邮件了没？或者你其实打电话给她了？  
  
我：她没生你气，就她个人而言，她是在担心。我想她可能对我有点生气，但这是一个托尼问题。  
  
HSBF：然后呢？  
  
我：我们谈了，现在好了。所以，星期五给你点了什么外卖？  
  
HSBF：我真希望这是个视频电话这样你就能看见我充满怀疑的表情。不要因为你不想回答就转换话题。  
  
我：好吧。你开始过于了解我了。我们聊了五分钟，大部分时间都是在为各种社交媒体提供“全家福”。显然，我们现在需要宣传我的善行，让每个人都相信在基金会丑闻之后我还活蹦乱跳的。  
  
HSBF：你还需要让每个人都看到你确实做了些好事来减轻基金会丑闻的影响。  
  
我：是的。不过他们试图杀了我来用这笔钱做更多坏事的事实帮了不少忙。  
  
HSBF：那很好。  
  
我：听着，我试过和佩珀谈谈。有一半的时间在我说出第一个字之前我就会哽住然后退缩。我想我只有在医院才谈得起来因为有药物的帮助。  
  
HSBF：显然你没法和佩珀说话。或许你应该给她发消息。  
  
我：我觉得你之前给过我这个建议了。  
  
HSBF：它仍然是个好建议。  
  
我：一个你不愿意采纳的好建议。  
  
HSBF：我知道这个梗。这首歌里可没有什么非常讽刺的东西*。  
  
我：哦上帝，你能懂得流行文化的梗了。他们对你做了什么？  
  
HSBF：注意力集中  
  
我：我尽量，我的卿卿宝贝。我有一个文档里面全是我尝试写给佩珀的信，30封。这事一点也不顺利。  
  
HSBF：那你是怎么给我发第一条短信的？如果我们都那样一团糟了你还能给我发出第一条短信，我觉得你也可以写给佩珀。  
  
我：大量的酒精。现在不能这样了。当你清醒的时候开诚布公要困难许多。  
  
HSBF：感谢上帝。我担心过你会因为这一团糟的事情就此消沉。  
  
我：这听起来很诱人，尤其是当他们毫无顾忌地像发糖果一样给你鸦片剂的时候。我不想撒谎，我能保持清醒是因为我是在林中小屋里，一滴酒都没有。我找过了，两次。  
  
HSBF：你回到文明社会后还是没有喝酒。这表明你有真正的意志力。  
  
我：因为有其他人指望着我。孩子们需要我不要像霍华德那样。我的生活里现在有很多孩子了。  
  
我：我甚至觉得迷你皇后区很可爱，即便我们不得不一直告诉他，仅仅因为你有自己版本的瓦肯掐脖术*不意味着你就能击倒操场上那些嘲笑你死党太胖的恶霸们。  
  
HSBF：我想我喜欢这个孩子。  
  
我：你会的。  
  
HSBF：好吧，既然不能喝醉，那你就假装是写给我的。  
  
我：那我就会说一些会惹毛罗伯特的东西了，而我不再讨厌他了。他就像没有危险的细菌一样让你越来越喜欢他。他还送来了非常可口的爱蒂宝。他们的奶昔做得超好吃。  
  
HSBF：我可能不会以此作为开场白。  
  
我：或许是不应该。  
  
HSBF：你为什么不用一封信代替短信呢。  
  
我：必须得是纸质的吗？  
  
HSBF：我真意外纸质这个词居然出现在你的字典里。它当然可以是一封电子邮件。  
  
我：我得让你知道我上周确实给莉莉熊写了一封纸质版的信，主要是因为她不需要看到旺达发给我的克林特青一块紫一块的照片。劳拉也不想让我知道你在接受5150法规*的拘禁因为显然，我触发了你的暴力回忆。  
  
HSBF：他们这里不是这么叫的。  
  
我：我曾经在加利福尼亚版本的该法规下被关过几次所以我用这个称呼。不是最近，这可能会有点令人意外。实际上，我很惊讶阿富汗之后或者钯中毒事件之中居然没有人再对我执行这个法规。这可能会是个好办法。好吧，你们这些人多半应该在杀人机器人事件之后考虑一下这件事的。  
  
HSBF：旺达告诉你的？  
  
我：是啊，旺达告诉了我因为她不必遵守那个麻烦的专业医患保密条例，劳拉就得遵守那个。好消息，旺达不再因为我间接害死了她全家而想要我的命了。进步。  
  
HSBF：她在调整自己。她也在看我的医生而且我觉得这很有用。她现在比以往更多地谈起她弟弟的死。  
  
HSBF：撇开佩珀的尴尬问题不谈，你劳动节活动过得怎么样？  
  
我：没人试图杀死我。  
  
HSBF：这是好事。  
  
我：孩子们都超棒。他们不讨厌我。有些家长在我背后说我闲话，但是孩子们都很棒，没那么傲慢。这就是为什么我总和孩子们呆在一起。星期五刚刚告诉我，有一个孩子正在去顶层公寓的路上，因为显然哈皮是个心软的人，不喜欢监视孩子。我想九月末他就会回去加利福尼亚了。  
  
HSBF：我以为你说过孩子们会忙一阵？  
  
我：我以为悠悠球和哈皮会让他们一晚上都全神贯注，而你和我会享受我们的成人欢乐时光。然而，康纳需要家庭作业的帮助因为里面有些东西他去年在爱荷华州上学时没有学过。既然他今年要在曼哈顿的的新学校上学算是我的错，在找来一名家教前我或许应该帮帮忙。  
  
HSBF：或许是的。去帮忙吧。我们下次可以再一起看另一部电影。  
  
我：换个活动吧因为很明显，你不喜欢我在你看电影的时候吐槽。  
  
HSBF：我只是很难把注意力同时集中在你和电影上。这里面有太多我不熟悉的东西，所以通常我需要很集中精力才行。  
  
我：我很想取笑一下你的多任务处理能力，但是初级代数在等着呢。稍后再聊，熊熊糖。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.这里是一个调侃，因为俄罗斯对LGBT的审查非常严格，有同性恋暗示的镜头存在都会被标为R级。  
> 2.一个你不愿意采纳的好建议(“It’s a good advice that you just didn’t take”)是Alanis Morissette的歌曲《讽刺(Ironic)》里的歌词。此处原文和歌词略有出入但是基本可以看出是在引用这句歌词。  
> 3.瓦肯掐脖术(Vulcan nerve pinch)，瓦肯人特有的格斗方式，以指尖的力道压迫敌人脖子上的某处神经末梢使其昏迷。  
> 4.5150，指加州福利和机构法(WIC)5150，个人可以被（非自愿地）安置在上锁的精神病设施，接受长达72小时的评估。治安官员、注册护士、医生或某些其他类别的人员可以执行该法规。


	69. 亲爱的佩珀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这是另一个拖延已久的章节。这也是《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》上映之前的最后一章。计划是未来的故事会融入一些电影的元素，但是在看到电影之前我还不知道会加些什么，尽管互联网已经变成一个剧透雷区了。我已经放弃避免被剧透，但是我会尽量保证我的地方不会有剧透，或者至少我会把它和我自己想象的东西混杂在一起，这样你就看不出真正的剧情了。
> 
> 电影上映后如果你想问我这部电影将会对这个故事产生怎样的影响，你可以在Fiction.net上PM我，或者在推特上DM我。八月之前请不要在评论里留下任何相关的内容。

发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：佩珀_波特  
密送：史蒂芬_卡特  
发送时间：2016年9月7日 01:01:41  
 **主题：如果我喝醉了，这场对话多半会更轻松一些**  
  
  
亲爱的佩珀：  
  
就让我坦白说吧，为了想好就最近发生的事情，包括那次谋杀未遂给你写点什么，我已经盯着屏幕至少15分钟了。其实上次我写给你的时候也发生了同样的事情所以你只收到了一封短小的电子邮件。我以为等我们在儿童医院合影的时候我就能跟你谈谈这个，但是并没有。当凯文和哈皮一直让我们保持10英尺的距离，而悠悠球总是安排事情给我做好让我远离你的时候，我差不多松了一口气。悠悠球很棒，因为她理解我的另外那部分工作。我想你现在一定知道了为什么她能理解我另外那部分的工作，她确实阻止了你揍那个记者第二拳。  
  
我们从什么时候开始没法和对方说话了？因为我打心底里觉得这发生在你决定我们需要一些空间的很久之前。说实话，这就是我们之间我最怀念的地方。如今我有个身在异国的男朋友，所以事实证明缺乏性爱并不会导致分手，缺少沟通才会。  
  
我们刚分手的时候我还不明白。你离开我的时候我感到愤怒。我太难过了以至于我甚至没有考虑到其实你的理由是很有说服力的（特别是当它涉及到史蒂夫的时候）。我以为如果我能改变或许你就会回来。如果我能找到一种方法来平衡超级英雄的工作和生活，那么你会回来的。超级英雄没有工作和生活的平衡，并不真的有。  
  
事实的真相是我已经改变了。将近六年前你开始约会的那个人已经不复存在了。纽约改变了我。房子被炸毁改变了我。西伯利亚改变了我。发现九头蛇对我四个亲人中的三个做了什么真的改变了我。感觉就像你希望我回到从前的样子，而我再也不能回到从前了。我不能眼睁睁地看着这个世界陷入火海而无动于衷。我也不觉得你会愿意和一个能做到这一点的人在一起。  
  
我不想跟你说这些，但我生来就会成为别人的目标。我出生在一个富有的家庭，智力超群，眼罩兄还没有成为一颗受精卵之前我父亲就已经是个间谍了。这些事实都意味着绑架或者谋杀。总会有人想要杀死我，这可能是一个非常长的名单。这次甚至都不涉及我的超级英雄副业。不，他们是为了钱才杀我的。阿富汗不是我第一次被绑架，可能也不会是最后一次。我不会就只是坐以待毙，等着一切发生。  
回头看来，你做出了正确的决定，因为和我在一起总是很危险。也许你需要和我保持距离来保护你自己。如果你出了什么事，我永远也不会原谅我自己。你值得更好的，而不是总受到牵连。上次的事已经太过了。   
  
多年来，我一直对霍华德把我送到寄宿学校感到恼火。结果我最近发现他把我送走是因为就在当时的几周之前，安娜·贾维斯，也就是我的另一个妈妈，被一颗射向他的流弹打死了。他不想让这种事发生在我身上。不像我一直以为的那样，他送走我不是因为他不爱我。不，恰恰相反。他的世界对我来说太危险了，我不能呆在那里。我去寄宿学校那天他很高兴，因为我会很安全。   
  
我的钢铁侠生活对你来说太危险了。我觉得我的SI生活对你来说也很危险，但你在那里太久了，如果我试图把你挪去另一家公司，你可能会趁我睡觉的时候割掉我的卵蛋。所以，你做出了正确的决定，成为托尼SI生活的一部分，但远离了托尼的超级英雄生活。这没关系。我已经找到了一个可以融入托尼超级英雄生活的人，因为他自己已是局中人。他比任何人都理解我所经历的一切和我帮助别人的责任。  
  
我知道你很担心在西伯利亚发生的事情，主要是因为我没解释过到底发生了什么。我决定接受协议，并不是因为我信任罗斯，而恰恰是因为我不相信他，并且我认为如果我在这个体系里，我就可以确保这个人不会造出超级人类集中营来。还有另外一部分的我觉得如果我能设法制造一些限制，或许你会愿意回来。我在想，如果罗斯没有算计我们所有人，那么觉得你会回来会不会更多的是我的一厢情愿。我还是很纠结。  
  
史蒂夫也不信任罗斯，很可能是因为他已经很肯定政府正在搞一个新的超级士兵计划。剧透警告：他们确实在搞。他不想成为他们的小白鼠。所以他觉得不签协议是更好的做法。从20世纪40年代早期开始史蒂夫就不再为任何人耍猴戏了，他现在也绝不可能回去那样的生活。坦白说，我也不想让罗斯碰史蒂夫一根手指头。  
  
现在回想起来，我们都在害怕同样的事情，但我们对于如何处理它有着不同的想法。如果我们当时告诉对方自己的想法，可能会很有帮助。但我们没有。我们都太想说服对方。我们太忙于假设以为自己知道对方的想法以至于都不曾问过对方一句。  
然后维也纳的事情发生了——好吧，让冬日战士由暗转明的假旗行动*发生了。我只能说，当史蒂夫的朋友陷入麻烦的时候，他就会做出有问题的判断。我没什么立场说他因为我也是。   
  
西伯利亚就是一连串的错误判断。第一个错误就是史蒂夫认为最好不要让我知道我父母的死其实是九头蛇精心策划的一场袭击。当我发现冬日战士就是他们选择的武器时，我立刻气得发疯，我的意思是，充满了杀气，“我他妈的要杀了他”的那种愤怒。如果不是史蒂夫在那里的话，我会的。  
  
现在，距离当时的情况已经有四个多月了，我还接受了很多药物治疗，也不再一天干掉五分之一瓶波本，我意识到如果我当时那么做了我会后悔的。冬日战士只是被九头蛇洗了脑的武器，没有被征求过意见，没有自主权，也无法控制自己的行为。他是九头蛇的武器，而我的愤怒应当集中在确保那个组织的每一个部分都被烧成灰烬，再撒一把土。  
  
所以我在西伯利亚被打得青一块紫一块，因为只有暴力手段才能制止我杀人。这没什么因为几个月后史蒂夫不得不受药物的限制才免于落入圈套并被罗斯杀死或者绑架。以及不，他那天没有把我丢在那里。他一直在那看着，确保我得到了必要的医疗救治。  
  
你要知道，我并不是一个彻头彻尾的受虐狂。我确实把他的名字从我的医疗授权书上去掉了，也把他从星期五的协议里去掉了。而且你知道，把他的名字从名单上去掉比把你的名字去掉更伤人。那时我就应该明白到什么了。之后，我去往北部基地尝遍了那里的藏酒。就是那时候我喝醉了给他发了短信。  
  
如你所知，我喝醉了的时候发短信要更诚实一些，这可能是为什么清醒的时候给你写邮件是如此困难的另一个原因。奇迹般的，他没有删除它，而是回复了。所以，在过去的三个半月里，我们一直在和彼此交谈。真正的相互交谈，但更重要的是聆听对方所说的话，然后我们意识到我们都犯了错误，也做了很多错误的决定。我们还意识到没有简单的解决方案。不存在神奇到能一键复原的按钮。我们还在努力修复我们的关系。这是一个正在进行中的事情，但这是我想为之而继续努力的事情。我不知道它将引导我们去往何方，但我想它会引导我们去往更好的地方。  
  
当你看到抱抱兔发来的第一条短信时，我们并没有在约会，不真的是约会。我只是让你以为和我说话的那个人是我的男朋友因为我想证明我已经向前看了。你那时刚刚告诉我你的生活中有了新的人，我不想让你觉得我是一个仍然渴望着你的失败者。我想要证明给你看我已经放手了。这不是真的，至少在那几个月不是。现在它是真的了。  
  
我希望我们做回朋友。我希望我们能重修旧好。不，这不对。我希望我们能建立一些新的东西，不管是什么。我不是很确定该怎么办。我的内心曾经充满了痛苦和愤怒。我曾以为我可以修好我自己，让你像以前那样再次爱上我。我也需要时间来放下这种想法。我该明白的是，我不需要改变自己来让你爱上我。我需要找到一个会爱我，也爱我所有糟糕的部分的人，而我找到了他。在我干所有蠢事的时候史蒂夫绝对是拥有前排座位的人。在西伯利亚之后，我真的不明白他怎么还能如此。  
  
所以，如果西伯利亚的一连串操蛋的事情之后我能重建我与史蒂夫的关系（仍然在进行中），那么也许我们还有希望。  
  
我会永远爱你，这一点不会改变。但是我们都变了。我们不再适合彼此，不再像我们以前那样，所以我们应该找到一种新的，行得通的方式。而我不知道如何做到这一点，至少不会很快就知道。我想要做到，所以或许这就已经是成功的一半了。我愿意和你还有你的男朋友一起吃晚餐和午餐。不过，下次让我们确保前菜不会要了我的命。  
  
我会尽量多写信，多打电话。我会告诉你我生活中重要的事情，而你也会做同样的事，我们会努力想办法再次成为托尼和佩珀。因为事情的真相是我喜欢我的女朋友佩珀，但相比之下我更想念我最好的朋友佩珀。   
  
又及：你读到这封信大约五分钟以后，星期五就会把所有S打头的那个词替换为史蒂芬并且更改一些内容这样罗斯就不知道我是在说你知道是谁的那个人。是的这就是我的生活。永远别和逃犯约会。   
  
又又及：向日葵刺杀事件的事我不怪你。那根本就不是你的错。一脸自责的你可不美。发生这一切又不是你的错。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 假旗行动(the false flag operation)，亦作伪旗行动，是隐蔽行动的一种，指通过使用其他组织的旗帜、制服等手段误导公众以为该行动由其他组织所执行的行动。


	70. 对话47：上一封邮件我应该看吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。所以，《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》在北美首映了，我昨天去看了。我很喜欢这部电影。在接下来的故事里我会融合电影里面的一些元素，不过最近两周还不会。（这一章在我看电影之前已经写好了）。好吧，电影里的一些事情已经在这个宇宙发生了，其实也就是预告片里的银行抢劫案。
> 
> 总的来讲我会说故事有88%的兼容性。我不会告诉你哪些地方会不一样因为这样就严重剧透了，我也请求你们尽量保持不要再评论里提到那些内容。如果你想聊聊电影的事就PM或者DM我吧。不过这是一个托尼/史蒂夫的故事，我打赌有一件事你一开始就知道它会和这个故事里的不一样。
> 
> 由于托尼和史蒂夫试图修复问题的连锁反应以及托尼的戒酒，事情将会有所不同。好吧，这个宇宙的分歧点在于托尼和佩珀上床的时候叫了史蒂夫的名字。对于那些看了《神盾局特工》框架的故事的人来说，你知道一个改变可以产生重大的影响。
> 
> 这是这个故事所使用的时间线。我假设纽约之战发生的时间不早于2011年末。《神盾局特工》第三季大结局/内战发生于2016年4月下旬到五月上旬。托尼和史蒂夫于2016年5月开始和对方交谈。《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》中的一些早期事件发生在开学之前的八月。在这个宇宙里，其他的一切都发生在2016年9月。
> 
> 对于我们之中还记得《神盾局特工》/《美国队长：冬日战士》的交集的人，我打算给每个人多一点时间去观看电影，以避免类似的情况发生。另外，我会尽量多写点，这样主要的情节就不会被泄露出去，至少八月之前不会。这部分的故事将会从托尼的视角来写，所以应该不会太难。我保证当我们的剧情到那里时我会在章节里标记出来，我也会加入蜘蛛侠的标签。

HSBF：所以，你是故意要让我看到你发给佩珀的那封信的？或者是星期五干的？  
  
星期五：我一直在遵照要求尊重你们的隐私。  
  
我：是我密送了你。  
  
HSBF：密送是什么意思？  
  
我：我发誓打败九头蛇之后你刚搬来大厦的时候我给过你一个基础计算机知识教程。我相当确定电子邮件词汇是那个模块的一部分。  
  
HSBF：我太忙于担心九头蛇的渗透而没有留意。另外，我更喜欢打电话。  
  
我：发短信给我的人如是说。  
  
HSBF：我还是更喜欢打电话，但是星期五说短信的反侦查对她来说更容易些。   
  
我：这倒是真的。密送基本是说你在邮件中包括了某人，但是其他收件人并不知道你把这人加在了收件人里。以及，如果他们回复了，你密送的这个人也不会收到消息。这次的事情是我故意想让你看到了这条消息。为了防止佩珀反应过激，我希望有人能站在我这边。  
  
HSBF：所以，你偷偷地把你写给佩珀诉衷肠的信发了一份给我？  
  
我：你这么说这件事就听起来有点糟糕。我只是想让你知道我对你和她的看法。  
  
HSBF：我意识到了你内心的一部分会一直关心着她。她已经成为你生活的一部分很长时间了。  
  
我：差不多二十年  
  
HSBF：这总归意味着点儿什么。我不会因为你想要继续这段关系就生你的气。  
  
我：就像你内心的一部分会永远爱着佩姬阿姨。谢天谢地你已经不再把佩姬的曾侄孙女当做安慰剂了。  
  
HSBF：这件事上你是不是永远都不会放过我了？  
  
我：对呀。  
  
我：但主要是因为她妈妈和祖母现在都去世了，而她的父亲从未出现过。这意味着要么是我或者是杰姬会来跟你说那段“如果你敢伤害她我对你不客气”的谈话，而我有更小的可能会杀了你。我想杰姬其实是中情局的人，但我没有证据。  
  
HSBF：当你对这个人不再感兴趣而且完全爱上了另一个人的时候还会有人来跟你谈这个？   
  
我：尤其如此因为这意味着你只是在利用她。  
  
HSBF：你有时候真的让我感到困惑。  
  
我：谢谢。要不然我也不会做我正在做的事情了。  
  
HSBF：我真希望你能看到我在傻笑。  
  
我：我也希望我可以。我爱佩珀。我内心的一部分会永远爱佩珀，但我们不再像以前那样契合了。心理治疗让我意识到了这一点。  
  
我：还有一个事实是，我们所做的事情十分危险。也许我最好把我的小圈子局限在那些有能力拯救自己的人身上。你肯定不想知道小卡特特工发现的那些想要我死的人的名单有多长。我可能要从霍华德那里学习一下如何保护自己所爱的人，但至少大家知道我这样做是因为我在乎，而不是因为我漠不关心。  
  
HSBF：那如果你不是过着现在这样的生活呢？你和佩珀会不会仍然在一起？  
  
我：我不能不过我现在这样的生活。我试过，但最后以杀人机器人摧毁城市和眼泪告终。或许在多元宇宙中有一个版本的我能够给她她所需要的，但我不是那个版本的我，那也不是我的生活。现在这就是我的生活，这生活中有你，而这是我想要的生活。  
  
HSBF：而你说我才是这段关系之中的浪漫主义者。  
  
我：现在我是否希望我们在同一座城市？当然，因为如果你就蜷缩在我身边，我们的交谈会容易很多。但你不可能拥有一切。而且蠢鸟的任何一个孩子都会毫无理由地走进来。  
  
HSBF：我甚至愿意接受只是在同一个国家。  
  
我：或者甚至你可以自由来去。我有点希望我们的现任总统竞选连任失败这样我们就可以换一个国务卿了。国防部讨厌罗斯因为他总是触怒他们。  
  
HSBF：或许他怎样都会辞职的。  
  
我：有时候你说的事情真的很搞笑，熊熊糖。罗斯是一个渴望权力又妄自尊大的人，他心脏病发作之后可能还会更严重。  
  
HSBF：所以，佩珀回复你了没？  
  
我：哦，所以这才是你真正想知道的事情。这就是为什么你等了两天才问我是不是星期五把邮件泄露给你的？你想给佩珀的回复留下足够的时间。  
  
HSBF：我之前在执行任务，现在才刚有信号。  
  
我：拜托，你在骗人因为我制造了你的手机，而我制造了它所以你在任何地方都能获得卫星信号，就算是一个以纺织品和奇装异服闻名的偏远国家也一样。星期五是你的服务供应商。也不要说你手机没电了因为宝贝直到2023年之前你应该根本用不着充电。  
  
HSBF：你是不是给了我一个弧反应堆技术的手机？  
  
我：抱歉糖糖熊。那是有所有权的。  
  
HSBF：我就当你说是了。  
  
HSBF：好吧真相是我在某个地方而我觉得我最好不要带你的手机。  
  
我：你最好一直带着我的手机以防我得去救你。  
  
HSBF：但你现在被禁足了而且我不想你有危险。  
  
我：如果你有麻烦了，你知道我会来的。如果有必要，星期五可以远程操作盔甲飞过来。我永远都会为你而来*，用各种不同的方式。  
  
HSBF：我还在想你什么时候会在这儿用点双关语呢。  
  
我：我一直都很擅长双关，或者六关。好吧更多是双关，如果我能睡上一觉那可以到三个。我们不可能都拥有超级士兵的不应期。  
  
HSBF：所以，佩珀？  
  
我：该死，我以为我的双关语足以让你分心了。  
  
HSBF：那是不可能的。你和佩珀怎么了？  
  
我：我们两天后要一起吃午餐。一次远离狗仔队的私人午餐。  
  
HSBF：私人厨师？  
  
我：我可以做饭。我就是不会做煎蛋卷。我想那是因为鸡蛋闻起来让我觉得恶心，所以我没法集中注意力。  
  
HSBF：微波炉着火。烤面包机着火。咖啡机着火。  
  
我：我相当确定大部分都是索尔干的。显而易见，以阿斯加德人的标准来说我们的科技太落后了以至于对他来说弄明白如何使用我们的东西是如此困难。你知道我现在正在翻白眼吗？  
  
HSBF：我当然知道。告诉我佩珀那边进行的怎么样。  
  
我：我会的，虽然可能要等到星期天早上了。和佩珀吃完午饭之后我要花一个下午给小皇后区的婶婶展示他的非超级英雄工作，以及一起晚餐。这次吃比萨因为我24小时内只下一次厨。  
  
我：你要知道，除非你在我的床上。那我会给你做早餐，午餐和晚餐。主要是早餐。你浸在糖浆里的样子会很性感。我们在约翰内斯堡的套房会有一个厨房的。  
  
HSBF：我很期待。  
  
我：所以现在我已经和佩珀联络过了，或许你也能给美国特工发个短信或者打个电话。  
  
HSBF：我该走了。我过几天给你消息。想你。  
  
我：胆小鬼。也想你。  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 原文为I will always come for you，也可以翻译为我永远都会为你高潮。


	71. 史蒂芬卡特给你发了一条消息

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：队长和其他人过去关系提及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。以及，感谢你们遵从了不在评论区剧透蜘蛛侠的规则。你们都太可爱了。随着更多时间过去，我会指出这个宇宙里和《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》剧情不一样的地方。最明显的莫过于凯文/劳拉/悠悠球取代了哈皮在托尼生活中的角色和其他工作职能因为在这个宇宙中分手发生后哈皮去了佩珀那边，他刚刚回到纽约。我们会随着故事发展探索更多关于这会如何改变事情以及为什么这个宇宙会不太一样。
> 
> 到了另一个信件章节的时间。这次是史蒂夫的信。当然，因为他在跑路，并不能真的自己发邮件，所以星期五介入并代劳了。感谢她能忍受这一切。

**史蒂芬·卡特给你发送了一条消息（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日 05:02:41** 亲爱的波茨女士：   
  
我是史蒂芬，托尼的新任男朋友。嗯，我想我是他的新任男朋友。当你在另一个国家然后你们主要的约会就是发短信时这事儿就会有点复杂。不过我不认为托尼会很快给我寄来一封绝交信。至少我希望没有。这样的事在战争期间我见过太多次了。  
  
我请星期五给你发送了这条消息因为我们需要像你和托尼一样多交流，就算现在还不到能够面对面交流的时候。 我希望情况很快会有所改变，但是我可能还要在非洲的各个国家再工作一阵。  
  
我知道你已经得知在五月发生的事情之后我和托尼正在试着重建我们的关系。 我们都犯了很多错误。我本该告诉他他父母的事。我本该告诉他为什么我不信任国务卿，我本该聆听他的观点而不是置之不理还觉得我是对的。我不再认为我是对的了，但我也不认为他是对的。或许这事根本就没有一个正确答案。  
  
我还不习惯事情没有正确的解决方案，就只有妥协。我讨厌没有正确答案。以前你知道敌人是谁的时候一切都要容易很多，但如今不存在什么敌人了。如今就只有不同的人们努力去做自己认为正确的事。即便用了错误的方式。  
  
我确实在乎托尼。从很久以前开始，比我意识到这件事还要久。我会很努力不要再次伤害他。但是我还是会的，因为与大众的认知相反，我不是一个完美的人。我犯的错误和别人一样多，如果不是更多的话。  
  
我们正在试着重新建立我们的关系， 也许等我们见到彼此的时候事情会再次崩溃。或许那伤痕已经太深，再多的短信也弥补不了。不管怎样，我总得试试。  
  
当他的死讯开始在新闻上传开时我的心都碎了。这些消息让我意识到我需要托尼。我不能想象他消失在我的生命中。我的生命里不能没有他。我需要他。只要他肯，我愿意以任何方式出现在他的生活中。  
  
我只是想告诉你这些事这样你就不用担心了。如果你想跟我聊聊， 请尽管通过星期五给我发消息。她会确保我收到的。  
  
XXXXX  
  
 **史蒂芬·卡特给你发** **送** **了一条消息（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日 05:16:37**  
  
亲爱的莎伦：  
  
感谢你逮捕了伤害托尼的人。有你在那里保护他的安全我感觉会好些。  
  
对于我们之间发生的一切我感到很抱歉。如果不是眼下这种情况，我想我们本可以成为朋友。或许有一天可能会。你不是你的姑妈。你是你自己，而我明白了这一点。我很抱歉一开始的时候我并没有意识到。  
  
如果你需要我，你有我的号码。   
  
  
XXXXX  
  
 **史蒂芬·卡特给你发** **送** **了一条消息（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日 14:43:41**  
  
亲爱的梅琳达：  
  
上星期托尼告诉我说你想跟我谈谈。我那时还没有做好准备。我找了些借口说这太危险了，但我们都知道是为什么。如果你或者你老板想让我回去，我应该已经在你的新昆式机上的白色笼子里了。我昨天近距离观察了一下，就在我和你死过一回的最好的朋友，那个你深爱着他却从未告诉他的人见面的时候。考虑到他只是威胁我如果我伤害托尼就把我的尸体塞回北极圈，我想他并不知道你以为他死了之后发生的事情。他知道你爱他吗？你应该告诉他。在和托尼之间发生了这一团糟的事情之后，我们知道保守秘密对谁都没有好处。  
  
在接受了你的队伍的帮助之后，我感觉我应该给你写信。好吧，我的心理医生让我把这些信发送出去（通过星期五，因为我还不是个彻头彻尾的白痴），但我觉得这也是我欠你的。  
  
我应该要生你气的。你骗了我好几个月。你至少可以告诉我你在神盾局的人力资源部工作。神盾局倒台的时候我本来可能会害死你。那阵子当我不再收到你的电邮时，我想过你是不是受到了九头蛇之乱的牵连。如果你能发一封电邮或者打一个电话就好了。  
  
真相会更好。我们一起睡了几个月。我至少应该知道你到底在哪里工作。现在我只能猜测关于你的一切有多少是真的，多少是假的。克林特告诉我大部分都是真的。 显然在巴林的事件之前你们两个经常一起工作。但是，克林特也是一个专业的骗子，为了更大的利益，他会不惜对我撒谎。  
  
我的心理医生试图让我解释我为什么生你的气，但我真的做不到。我猜这意味着我没有生你的气，即便我知道是你命令克林特把我打晕的。我开始明白你为什么这么做了。你不想让我卷进来，或者是比这更糟的情况。   
  
你看着托尼会很有帮助。你们两个在那个不知道是哪里的地方的时候他问了你很多蠢问题，我感觉我应该为其中的一半向你道歉。不，关于我们的关系我还没跟他说那么多。这是隐私。  
  
我知道我们最终需要坐下来好好谈谈。我不知道那会是什么时候，但总归需要有这样的谈话。 更重要的是，我想要和你谈谈。  
  
又及：菲尔让我签了他的《美国队长》第一期，作为交换，他不会告诉托尼我又中枪了。上帝啊，那里面对佩姬太不友好了。   
  
  
XXXXX  
  
 **美国特工给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日** **15:12:41**  
  
亲爱的史蒂芬：  
  
每一件事都是真的，只是省略了一些特定的事实，以及更改了一些名字。不，他不知道。现在不是告诉他的时候。他的上一个女朋友在不到九个月前被九头蛇的一员狙杀了，凶手是一个背叛了我们的队友。现在还不是告诉他的时候。   
  
我会和你的男朋友以及他的助理一起出现在约翰内斯堡。这是预防措施。斯塔克准备要惹毛一群人。  
  
如果你能勉强让你自己从你男朋友身边离开超过20分钟，我们可以一起喝一杯。这可以让你从史蒂芬·卡特的角色中解脱出来歇一会儿。   
又及：我敢肯定他没有告诉你，但是他在接下来的几个星期里都要受到医疗限制。没有钢铁侠，也不许有性行为。至少当你在另一个国家的时候，他会好好遵守其中的一个限制。如果他表现良好，那么在约翰内斯堡之前，这项限制可能会被取消。  
  
xxxxxx  
  
  
 **13号特工给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日** **15:32:41**  
  
我已经放下了。你可能不应该尝试和你祖母的前男友约会，即便从生物学上讲，他和你差不多大。尤其是如果他两年都没想到给你打个电话或者发个短信。或许你不是唯一一个想要忘记的人。我不记得我之前有没有提到过我很不擅长面对死亡。   
  
我很高兴逮捕了那些试图杀害你男朋友的人。因为发生的这些事，我在ATCU的人手被削减了，我又回到了中情局。新神盾局比以前的好，但我更喜欢中情局。  
  
我对于你男朋友决定让你，或者说史蒂芬·卡特成为我的继父这件事感到很不高兴。有的时候我觉得他只有12岁。   
  
  
XXXXX  
  
  
 **史蒂芬·卡特给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日** **16:1** **1:** **21**   
  
哦天啊。下次他联系我时我会跟他谈谈的。这回轮到他了。有时候他真的就像个小孩一样。我把这归咎于他14岁就上大学的缘故。   
  
我不是有意要利用你来忘记你姑妈。我想要在一起的那个人那时有女朋友了。所以我想要努力向前看。我很抱歉。   
  
  
XXXXX  
  
  
 **史蒂芬·卡特** **给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日 16:18:41**  
  
我确定我们会有时间谈谈的。托尼应该会亲自参加这次的会议。我并不打算真的在活动中作为史蒂芬·卡特出现，但我想我可能需要这么做。这样会更安全一些。   
  
你能和托尼谈谈他和新男友公开恋情的事吗？他就是这样，也许这不是一件好事。他踩到自己的脚趾股价都会下跌。不过，它可能还是会比目前流传的其他故事要好。如果罗斯有其他的目标，或许他就不会再盯着克林特的妻子和儿女了。我已经以卡特的身份给托尼送了一大堆礼物。  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
  
 **13号特工给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日** **16:23:41**  
  
  
我原谅你了。这还是比神盾学院里那个因为我是个传奇而和我上床的家伙强多了。结果他其实是九头蛇的人，为了鼓舞士气想要招募我。不过我两年前才知道这事儿。我很高兴我狠狠踢了他的卵蛋让他失去了生育能力。  
  
  
  
XXXXX  
  
  
 **弗吉尼亚·波茨** **给你发送了一条消息** **（星期五短信服务）**  
 **发送时间：2016年9月9日** **22:1** **1:41**  
  
  
如果你再伤害托尼，我会杀了你。你上次确实伤害了他，不只是身体上的。（我知道是你让他青一块紫一块地回来的，甚至在他向我确认这件事之前。）他还是一个孩子的时候就崇拜你。他拥有所有的美国队长漫画书和比或许除了菲尔之外任何人都多的收藏品。 然后你对作为一个成年人的他诸多不满，觉得他除了盔甲和银行账户一无是处。他从未真正恢复过来。可能因为他内心的一部分相信那就是真相。托尼是一个比这好得多的人。我只是不确定你是否真的看到了他的好。我不确定你是否想要看到。  
  
  
  
待续。


	72. 对话48：轮到你出场了，史蒂芬·卡特

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读和评论上一章的朋友。你们都很棒，对佩珀上一章的评论的回应也很给力。后面的章节会有更多佩珀的戏份。
> 
> 警告：是时候开始一些《蜘蛛侠：英雄远征》的重要内容了。无论如何，我改了好多东西，如果你没看过电影应该认不出那些情节。对话51之前我不会透露任何信息。无论如何，时间上来说最近的10次对话我们已经是电影的平行世界了。

安东尼：所以我被告知还有14天史蒂芬·卡特就将在我要参加的大型会议间隙以我公开男友的身份首次亮相于斯塔克工业赞助举办的环保活动。  
  
安东尼：悠悠球在确保SI的公关处理好这个，哈皮大部分时间不跟我说话。我有点高兴他能负责监督所有的复仇者科技搬到北部的事宜。我有没有提过，这栋大厦将变成纯粹的居住和商用，不再是超级英雄避难所了？甚至大厦的名字也会被改成别的什么，在最后。由于分手以及佩珀一直呆在西部，很多SI的职能反正都已经在西海岸了。把复仇者的名字从大厦上去掉，并最终把所有东西都挪去北部的基地也在情理之中。反正幻视和支援小组也都在那里。  
  
安东尼：我甚至卖掉了大部分以前的复仇者楼层。我只保留了新的带客房的顶层公寓，劳拉的公寓和另一个公寓给我的住家助理。当然了，因为哈皮和埃琳娜处得不好，悠悠球不得不搬到我的一间客房去。  
  
流浪者：你没提过，不过你继续执行我们分道扬镳之前的计划是明智之举。特别是孩子们都在。你不希望他们受到意外伤害。  
  
安东尼：笨笨已经不得不干预两次了。这样最好，即便它算是个私人公寓外的疯人院。  
  
安东尼：虽然你打算让我的生活比在真正的疯人院里更疯狂。媒体将会猛烈地抨击我是同性恋的这一事实，而他们会这么想是因为显然世上没有双性恋或泛性恋这么回事。佩珀的男朋友仍然认为她只是我的掩护。  
  
流浪者：你已经出过柜了。  
  
安东尼：是啊，不过媒体恰好忘记了。  
  
流浪者：如果这会对你造成什么问题的话，我们不是必须要这么做。我只是想让梅琳达向你传达这个想法。我不想让你去做你没准备好的事情。  
  
安东尼：嘿，我想站在屋顶上大声说出我和你在一起，和我的慈善家男朋友一起参加斯塔克工业的慈善活动，支持动物保护和阻止野生动物走私。哈皮只是不得不接受我和佩珀永远不会复合的事实。可怜的家伙，他是我俩的头号CP粉。  
  
流浪者：我很抱歉。  
  
安东尼：不你没有。哈皮或许还没准备好向前看，但是我已经准备好奔向我们的未来了。我等不及要看你穿着西装性感迷人的样子了。或许找Tom Ford做一件。谢天谢地，我有你的制服尺寸存档。  
  
安东尼：你得看起来格外可口才行。我希望你穿着什么会让我想要像爬树一样攀住你的衣服。这不会太难。  
  
流浪者：我有一套西装。你会惊讶地发现卧底的时候一套好的西装会有多便利。  
  
安东尼：我会想知道些什么吗？你有没有至少避免中枪？  
  
流浪者：那次的话，我有。  
  
安东尼：我就是爱你必须得加个限定词的样子。说真的，别再中枪了。  
  
流浪者：我会尽量的。  
  
安东尼：我对于接受这件事完全适应良好。史蒂芬在那儿或许是件好事。尽管你会看起来超赞而且你有一条Y染色体，我希望这一事实会让媒体分心以至于他们不会意识到你看起来像一个穿着西装而不是芳纶的大胡子美国队长。  
  
流浪者：美国队长是一个来自香港移民家庭的娇小女人。我怀疑他们会对此感到困惑。有过一个新闻发布会以及其他等等。  
  
安东尼：你可真有意思。那是美国特工，尽管她是拥有那面盾牌。我想杰弗瑞副局长想要成为美国队长。他在一些无足轻重的琐事上几乎可以跟得上探员特工的步伐。  
  
安东尼：他长大的地方街对面的公园里刚好有一座你的雕像。对一个孩子来说这个标杆有点难以企及。  
  
流浪者：我在公园里有座雕像？  
  
安东尼：美国队长在公园里有座雕像，不止一个公园。虽然被当成是“战争罪犯”，你的大部分的雕像还没有被拆除。  
  
流浪者：很高兴知道这个。  
  
安东尼：现在史蒂夫·罗杰斯在我卧室里有一面墙的裸体画，其中大部分是他自己画的。其中一些是你在提华纳圣经时期留下的。  
  
安东尼：是的，这些是寇森拿来的，以及我不想知道他是怎么搞到的，也不想知道他对它们都做了些什么。  
  
流浪者：哦天啊！真的吗？拜托告诉我今天早上佩珀来吃午饭之前你把它们都拿下来了。还有，孩子们怎么办？他们老是闯进你的楼层或者我们的约会。  
  
安东尼：1）它们是裸体艺术品。他们需要习惯这个。我有一个数码屏挡在这些图前面所以任何人进到我房间来的时候它就会显示PG-13的图画。任何人包括保洁人员，悠悠球，哈皮，莉莉熊和熊妈妈。而且，哈皮还在生我气，所以他最近都不会上来我的房间。

  
流浪者：我猜佩珀也在这个名单上。  
  
安东尼：这个嘛，我们现在不是那种关系了，如果我们是的话，你会飞过来勒死我的，然后哈皮也会再次跟我说话了。不管你怎么想，只要记住，佩珀最近都不会踏足我的卧室，这就是哈皮生气的原因。  
  
流浪者：午饭进行得那么糟糕吗？  
  
流浪者：毫不意外。她威胁说要杀了我。   
  
安东尼：午饭因为工作的缘故延期了。神盾局和DODC*的工作。永远不要试图跟联邦政府合作。多年来一直顺利运作，从未受到干扰，然后现在轮到我的死党监管一个兄弟机构了，一片混乱。  
  
安东尼：大致来说，昨天晚上我们最爱的忍者神蛛卷入了一起事件里，而我不得不去善后。他试图去到一个派对和他的梦中情人说话，结果事情变得非常糟糕，而我不得不把他从哈德逊河里捞起来以防他淹死自己。是的，我是远程操纵的盔甲。西蒙斯博士还是要求我遵守限制。  
  
安东尼：劳拉处理未成年人的那部分，我处理其他所有事。我想她在强迫他参加他一直试图逃掉的特区考察旅行，因为揍抢匪和摧毁酒窖更酷。  
  
流浪者：特区被高估了。  
  
安东尼：等一下，我们倒个带。佩珀威胁要杀你？你看，我应该在租用短信服务之前先读一下你的消息的。  
  
流浪者：没错，算是吧。我相信它还算是一场来自娘家人的谈话。她是你的朋友而我伤害了你。所以她要保护你。你现在才想讨论这个是因为这样我们就不会谈到一个你本不该去执行的任务。  
  
安东尼：我不在盔甲里。我那会儿在和莉莉熊画画以及利用我超厉害的Wifi。我会给你发封电邮附上给她爸爸的东西。  
  
安东尼：现在你那自以为是的叫喊已经无法阻止我了，你能说一下我的前任什么时候威胁要杀了你吗？  
  
流浪者：昨天。  
  
安东尼：我本不该感到惊讶。她是怎么联系上你的？  
  
流浪者：我给她写了封信，用星期五作为媒介，然后她回复了我。  
  
安东尼：我正试图找个动图来表达我纯粹的挫败感但我找不到合适的。  
  
流浪者：对不起。我的心理医生认为我应当试着修复我和我伤害过的其他人的关系。我想佩珀也应当在这个名单里。  
  
安东尼：我能理解为什么你这么做，不过我不认为佩珀已经准备好和你谈谈了。好吧，我相当确定她讨厌我的新男友。这没问题因为哈皮也讨厌你而他甚至不知道那是你。我等不及要去听佩珀发给我的很可能是长达五分钟的愤怒语音信箱了。我都不知道她是会对我取消午饭更生气，还是对你更生气。  
  
流浪者：而你知道这会发生的因为你过了这么久才告诉她。顺便说，我知道你让我做了莎伦的继父。我们聊天的时候她告诉我的。我不喜欢这个。  
  
安东尼：对不起。  
  
流浪者：你才没觉得对不起。  
  
安东尼：这是为了你的安全着想。  
  
流浪者：让我做莎伦的继父怎么就是为了我的安全着想了？  
  
安东尼：不是。我是说不告诉佩珀或者哈皮是为了安全起见。他对于我约会其他人很不高兴。他希望我死里逃生的经历能让我幡然悔悟。  
  
安东尼：不管怎么说，我更担心佩珀那边。如果有人能想到办法放倒一个超级英雄，那这个人非佩珀莫属。  
  
流浪者：为什么你这么担心佩珀?  
  
安东尼：我们的分手有点不愉快。有一次，她指责比起她我更愿意跟你在一起。好吧，她指责我跟你上床而我完全否认了因为我没跟你上过床。然后她就播放了一段我在床上喊你名字的录音。显然，我那时已经精神出轨了。那就是一切终结的开始。从那时起一切都走上了下坡路，再也无法修复。不管我怎么努力。  
  
流浪者：我都把这事忘了。我不该给她写信的。  
  
安东尼：不，你需要这么做。我确定不管什么事情你都会为之道歉，因为你就是一个童子军。但这不意味着她有权利威胁你。  
  
流浪者：那就是一个空洞的威胁。算啦。我不想破坏你们的友谊和解。  
  
安东尼：佩珀可不是闲着的。我会亲自出手搞定她的，就从重新安排午餐开始。  
  
安东尼：或者我应该让哈皮做这件事因为这会让他开心，直到他发现我们只想做回朋友，而且只是朋友。  
  
流浪者：在你们两个都在和其他人约会的时候他怎么还能期望你们两个破镜重圆？  
  
安东尼：我告诉你了他是我俩的头号CP粉。他是一个无药可救的罗曼蒂克星人，一直随身带着订婚戒指以防我一时冲动想要跟佩珀求婚。  
  
安东尼：他还有点讨厌佩珀的新男朋友以及觉得你只是我在一次任务之后随便勾搭上的慈善工作者，完全就是个备胎。他只是在等我们醒悟过来而已。  
  
安东尼：我真希望你能看见我正在翻白眼。  
  
流浪者：你给佩珀准备了一个订婚戒指？  
  
安东尼：不，是哈皮给佩珀准备了一个订婚戒指，因为他一直是一个全方位服务的司机/安全主管。多亏了心理医生，我意识到我应该把戒指拿回来，做点有建设性的改装或者至少告诉他去买个男士尺寸的新戒指带着。  
  
流浪者：我觉得我们还没到结婚的地步。至少我想先吻你再说。  
  
安东尼：我完全同意。  
  
流浪者：也许你可以把那只戒指捐给慈善机构。考虑到你的消费习惯，它应该值很多钱。  
  
安东尼：如果哈皮能把东西还回来的话我会考虑的。嘿，我等会儿再跟你聊，糖心宝贝。甜心局长刚才打电话来说昨晚的事情所以我得走了，小蛋糕。  
  
流浪者：托尼，我们还是需要谈谈你让我给莎伦当继父的事情。继父！说真的，我们需要谈谈这事。  
  
星期五：斯塔克先生正在和罗德局长通话。关于这次使用外星科技创造的武器进行犯罪的案件，他们现在正在决定到底是由神盾局，ATCU，还是FBI来领导这次的调查。由于神盾局的重建还没有被公布，很可能会是FBI。  
  
流浪者：我还是觉得他在躲我。  
  
星期五：等他结束之后我会确保他联络您。  
  
流浪者：谢谢你星期五。  
  
  
待续 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我只是想让你们知道，我正在度假，然后在接下来的三个星期里搬家。我已经存了一些章节（和图画，可能会在周一放出）所以在这期间会有一些更新，但是我不确定我什么时候会发布。这周末之后直到我忙完之前我可能不会回复很多评论。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> DODC，即Department of Damage Control，损害控制部。由斯塔克工业和联邦政府合资成立，监管所有外星人和其他外来物质相关的收集和储存。在这个故事里，斯塔克工业作为合资方，并不会从中有任何金钱方面的收益。


	73. 莉莉熊的美术作品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美术作品加更章节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或者评论了上一章节的朋友。你们都好棒。在我真的忙起来之前，我有一章美术作品奉送给你们。有没有好奇在托尼去救某个蜘蛛之前莉莉熊在画什么呢？  
> 图画作者：Misaky0

**托尼·卡波纳给你发送了一条消息（星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：2016年9月10日 23:01:41**  
  
甜心把我放到等待接听上去跟塔尔博特将军讲话了所以我想我得走了，我把莉莉熊的图画发给你。有机会你把它交给蠢鸟。我真的没在逃避你。我只是需要跟甜心搞清楚如何在不让15岁孩子卷进来的情况下搞定这件事。  
  
等我能全神贯注在你身上的时候我会给你发短信的。甜心回来了。我得走啦糖糖松饼。真希望我有时间可以说服你给我发裸照。探员暗示说我会喜欢你的新造型的。

[无法看见图画的替代文本：莱拉画了一张全家福。她爸爸穿着紫色的衣服悬在空中，其他家庭成员在他下面。托尼叔叔穿着一件蓝色西装，手上戴着手部护甲。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 在我度假中的某天我会再上传一章，然后我就真正开始假期了。


	74. 弗吉尼亚·波茨给你发了一条消息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。我很抱歉我忘了提到，但整段都是史蒂夫的时区。我们就假设史蒂夫恰好在和南非一个时区的地方。你们会在一周之内看到这一章，因为这可能是我在度假之前最后的宁静时刻。下一章很可能在8月5日之后发布。
> 
> 再说一次，本章会有一些《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的轻微剧透，不是很多。

**弗吉尼亚·波茨给你发送了一条消息（星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：2016年9月10日 23:11:41**  
  
对于昨天那条消息我很抱歉。我不是那个意思。只是我和托尼还是没法好好谈谈，而我对此感到很烦躁。我们的日程安排在改善这个问题上一点帮助也没有。 因为要紧急拜访我们在中国的手机生产工厂，我就准备取消今天的午餐，结果星期五通知我托尼因为昨晚的一起事件需要临时和罗迪开个会。或许这一切真的无法挽回因为我们谁也不能为对方腾出时间，而不仅仅是因为他爱上了你。  
  
或许在某一个我男朋友没有在床上喊出你名字的世界里，我们会修复这一切。哈皮还在努力，但我太爱我自己了，无法和一个爱着别人的人在一起。  
  
他曾经爱你，现在仍然爱你，而你彻底背叛了他。你选择了别人，而不是他。我或许不知道所有的细节，但我知道你选择了你的发小而不是他。谁说这种事你不会再干一次呢？而我才是那个不得不收拾残局的人，如果他愿意的话。上次他没有让我这么做。劳拉，埃琳娜和梅琳达取代了我。甚至凯文都曾做过一阵我的工作。就是他发照片给我看你对托尼都做了些什么。所以为什么他能原谅你，而我们连一场对话都进行得这么困难？我不知道，并且这真的很伤人。  
  
  
  
  
 **史蒂芬·卡特给你发送了一条消息（星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：2016年9月11日 01:02:41**  
  
亲爱的波茨女士：   
  
对于我在这个春天所做的事情我深感抱歉。我非常清楚我伤害了托尼。我想你也非常清楚为了保护一个朋友你可以做到什么程度。当两边都是你的朋友时这甚至要更复杂一些。我不想伤害托尼，但我的确这么做了。如果可以重来一次，我会做出不同的选择，但是你无法改变过去。你只能从过去吸取教训，然后重建被你烧毁的桥梁。  
  
在发生了这一切之后，我还是想要修好那些桥。刚开始和托尼的那几次谈话并不轻松。我感到愧疚，而且依然愤怒于他试图杀死我最好的朋友。我知道他为什么会有那样的反应，但这并没有消除我的愤怒。  
  
那也没有消除我的愧疚。我向托尼隐瞒了九头蛇对他父母所做的事情。这件事被一个想要分裂复仇者的敌人利用来对付他，因为我们没能救下这个人的家庭。如果托尼早就知道了这件事，他就不会被人操纵。从一个更私人的角度来说，如果我早点告诉他关于九头蛇的事情，或许他就不会觉得被背叛了。玩假设游戏对任何人来说都没什么用。  
  
但是尽管我们双方都背负了那么多东西，而且我知道托尼有他自己的心魔要对付，我还是不停地发消息给他。就算这会带来伤害，就算这充满痛苦，我还是一直发消息给他因为我们不能就像这样。这个世界负担不起钢铁侠和美国队长互相厮杀的后果。上一次就因为这个坏人取得了胜利。我们毁了彼此，或者说差点毁了彼此。如果我们那么做了，那下次外星人入侵纽约或者显然，犹他州*的时候谁会站出来。  
  
或许对于你和托尼来说后果没那么严重，但你们始终还要一起经营一家公司。这不仅仅关乎金钱或者人们的工作。托尼想要和你重新成为朋友。他非常想念你。他已经为失去你的友谊而痛惜了数月之久。  
  
他明白了为什么你们的爱情关系就此告吹。我很抱歉他在床上的时候说了我的名字。我从未主动试图破坏你们的关系。而且我完全不知道托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带的事，所以我甚至从没想过我会有任何机会。就算我知道，我也不会去抢走你的男朋友。  
  
然而，托尼不明白为什么你终止了你们的友谊。据托尼所说，那发生在分手之前很久。为什么要把你们两个之间的事情搞得这样艰难和痛苦？托尼在试图分析到底哪里出了问题时把一切归咎于他自己。你知道托尼。他喜欢修东西。他想确保你们之间发生的问题不会发生在我们之间。更重要的是，他想做你的朋友。你的友谊对他来说很重要。托尼现在不知道如何才能赢回这个，但他想要去做，这不就已经是第一步了吗？  
  
  
  
 **弗吉尼亚·波茨给你发送了一条消息（星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：2016年9月11日 03:10:41**  
  
  
是的。托尼在哈皮试着给我们安排另外一次约会之后不久给我打了电话，我们聊了一会儿。罗伯特不是很开心。他和我一起去了中国，因为他可以在任何地方工作。托尼和我打算周三再在一起吃午饭，因为我那时候应该能回来了。我也想重新和他成为朋友。  
  
我希望你和托尼能够朝着你们所期望的方向发展。  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 指《神盾局第三季》克里人入侵犹他州事件。在本文第一章有提及。


	75. 对话49：不要为错过的小径而伤心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们真的都很可爱。再一次，本章有微量的《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》。对不起停更了这么久，但假期太美好了。我下周六要搬家，所以我不能保证我能在周六的正常日程内更新。但是很快一切就会恢复如常。
> 
> 这段对话发生在托尼和史蒂夫上一次对话的几个小时之后。
> 
> 这个标题来自林肯公园的《Roads Untraveled》。我决定把原来的标题“我不在乎现在是不是半夜，我想要和你说话”换成现在这个。部分原因是我七月初写这一章的时候一直在放这首歌（有时候这些章节是几个月前写好的）。考虑到最近的事件*，改成这个标题似乎挺应景的。  
>  _[*林肯乐队主唱Chester Bennington于2017年7月20日在家中自缢身亡。根据评论的时间判断，本章应当发表在2017年8月初。]_

安东尼：嗨，你还醒着吗？你有没有收到我之前通过星期五发的消息？我很抱歉局长和探员特工的事情拖了这么久。我们可能遇到了一些情况，有些问题需要解决。最重要的是，佩珀打电话来了。结果她的五分钟咆哮说的是关于那个在中国经营我们手机工厂的白痴。  
  
流浪者：是的，我收到了你的电邮。太可爱了。下次见到克林特的时候我会给他的。我理解的，托尼。保护民众是第一位的。我知道你想解决和佩珀的问题。  
  
安东尼：我就知道你会理解的。  
  
流浪者：现在我不理解的是你为什么要给我设计一个假身份，让我成为一个我亲过的人的继父。你为什么要这么做？  
  
安东尼：那是史蒂夫·罗杰斯。史蒂芬·卡特想要揍他，因为他在自己的继女情感脆弱的时候占了她便宜。  
  
流浪者：严肃点，托尼。  
  
安东尼：你就永远都不会忘了这事儿了是吧？  
  
流浪者：除非有一个说得过去的解释。  
  
安东尼：我告诉过你那是为了保护你。  
  
流浪者：我说了，一个合理的解释。我现在正盯着屏幕呢。  
  
安东尼：你真应该试一下表情包。我想我给过你那个。  
  
流浪者：有的时候你真的挺无聊的。以及我不觉得这是因为我错过了七十年的流行文化梗。  
  
安东尼：好吧，继父的事情是为了你的安全因为至少有一点点真实性的时候，假身份才会更可靠。嘿，他们又不会去访谈你的妻子因为她已经死了而且她女儿又是个CIA。假造一个身份总比两个容易。  
  
安东尼：而且，就事论事，你确实喜欢年长的男人和女人。当然，我和美国特工看起来都不像我们这个年纪的样子，但这不影响。话又说回来，你也一样。  
  
流浪者：为什么让史蒂芬·卡特和某个真实存在的人结婚就会容易点？  
  
安东尼：真实的过去。  
  
流浪者：你就不能把我伪造成梅的前夫吗？我们确实睡过。甚至可能还有过几次约会。  
  
安东尼：嗯，如果我想再杀死一次探员特工或者让你被他杀掉，这本来也是个选项。我还是想让你俩都活着。  
  
流浪者：有道理。  
  
安东尼：此外，在神盾局倒台之后，美国特工不得不淡出人们的视线。她在政府之外并没有真正的身份。我们应该让事情变得尽可能真实，特别是如果以史蒂芬的身份生活是你能回来的唯一方式的话。  
  
安东尼：我真的很想尽快把你带回来，只要你跟我的任何关系不会对你的生命造成威胁，也不会导致你被逮捕就行。  
  
流浪者：你知道那个心怀不满的员工不是你的错。而且，不是所有的事都与你有关。我自己的原因就能导致很多威胁。虽然大部分都很空洞。  
  
安东尼：佩珀的威胁绝不是吓吓你而已。她踩着她的伯拉尼克高跟鞋摧毁了许多的生意。在我们的一个承包商在重建期间因为碰了不该碰的外星科技而差点被杀之后，佩珀想了个主意，她创建了一个专门的打捞公司，以防止敌人的技术落入蠢货的手中。问问我们的律师，有多少企业因此想要起诉我们。这还没包括47号物品*事件。我们试图规范一个行业以阻止人们害死他们自己已经是胆大包天了。  
  
流浪者：47号物品事件是什么？  
  
安东尼：有人用外星科技抢劫银行。很明显在过去的几个月里这已经变成一种常态了。  
  
流浪者：这可不是好事。佩珀有权利生我的气。我伤害了你。  
  
安东尼：我得为你说句话，我当时被愤怒冲昏了头脑。我确定你理解这个，考虑到你对克林特的下巴所做的事情。  
  
流浪者：不光是在西伯利亚，还有那之前。我甚至都不认识你就评判你，那是不对的。  
  
安东尼：这件事上是我占了优。在遇见你之前我就知道美国队长不是漫画书里的那个人。佩姬阿姨确保了我了解真正的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这在我开始对男性生殖器感兴趣时起到了帮助作用。可你不知道小报上和弗瑞档案里的托尼·斯塔克就和我小时候看的漫画书一样都是虚构的。  
  
流浪者：但我本该知道的。  
  
安东尼：你可以在约翰内斯堡补偿我。你对巧克力酱有什么想法？  
  
流浪者：淋在圣代上面的时候很好吃。我简直不敢相信还有两周不到我就要见到你了。  
  
安东尼：这得看超级反派的了。  
  
流浪者：你觉得会有事发生？  
  
安东尼：某些事已经在酝酿中了，甚至可能与巴尔的摩事件有关。无论如何，我觉得这事儿轮不到我出动。我希望它能保持在这个程度。我该放你走了。你那里一定已经非常晚了。  
  
流浪者：凌晨3:33。  
  
安东尼：你为什么会在大半夜回复我的短信？作为一个全世界到处飞的人，我从来都搞不清楚时差。  
  
流浪者：因为我想你。  
  
安东尼：我也想你。  
  
流浪者：而且我已经起床了。我忘记把手机调成静音，多亏了超级士兵的听力，佩珀给我发消息的时候我听到了手机的提示音。  
  
安东尼：考虑到我在和局长打电话的间隙和她通过话，我希望这次回信的内容看起来好些。  
  
安东尼：至少告诉我没有更多的死亡威胁了。  
  
流浪者：她没有再威胁要杀了我了。  
  
安东尼：这是个进步。  
  
流浪者：我就你和她做爱的时候说了我名字的事情跟她道了歉。  
  
安东尼：就为这件事我可能欠她一双好看的鞋子。  
  
流浪者：得是非常好看的鞋子。  
  
流浪者：我还跟她说了我没有主动试图破坏你们。  
  
安东尼：无所谓了。都已经这样了。  
  
流浪者：但如果没有发生那件事，你们也许可以克服其他问题的。  
  
安东尼：或许在某个维度里，佩珀还不知道我对你的感觉，我们可以重新在一起，但这里并不是那条时间线。  
  
流浪者：你希望它有所不同吗？  
  
安东尼：我希望我做出了不同的选择这样你就能在这里和我一起了，但我并不期望佩珀回到我身边。我得把这归咎于心理治疗和有效的药物。  
  
安东尼：还有戒酒。当你没有抱着酒瓶不放的时候，这个世界看起来会很不一样。我和佩珀的关系并不健康。我希望我和你的关系能好点。  
  
流浪者：我们的关系比之前好多了。尽管我希望我们是在不能每天见面之前解决了这一切。  
  
安东尼：或许不能每天见面正是我们能够解决一切问题的原因。再过13天，我就会抱着你到床上然后把你吻个半死。别穿你喜欢的衬衫来，因为我会把它撕烂的。  
  
流浪者：你也一样，如果你的医生允许的话。  
  
安东尼：她会的。为了你我会做个乖男孩的。  
  
流浪者：我感觉这仿佛是我人生中最长的13天。  
  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 巴尔的摩事件指有一点轻微AU版本的艾美奖提名《神盾局特工：弹弓》里的故事。
> 
> 我知道还要等上永远那么久才能到南非的剧情，但它就要来了。就是超级反派阻碍了我每周发超过一章的故事。在搬家之前我存储了一些章节，但这是为了确保不会有很长的停更，每周就只能发一章了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 47号物品：详见漫威短篇《47号物品》。


	76. 对话50：推特勒索材料

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都绝对超可爱。我还在搬家中，但是因为我周五还得工作，我决定好好利用我的午餐休息时间，所以你们今天看到了这一章。
> 
> 再一次的，《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》轻微剧透，但我在重新架构情境。如果你读过我的星际迷航故事，你就知道我在做什么。现在下一章里将会有大量的剧透。
> 
> 这一章发生在上一章的四天之后，星期三，2016年9月15日。在我的宇宙里，彼得和他的同学将在9月16日参加期末考试。我保留了做出这种更改的权利，因为把活动安排在星期五更说得通，而不像电影的编剧写的那样，我会做算数。真的，八年后什么的是我最不喜欢的一件事，包括纽约北部的那一幕。

HSBF：你和佩珀昨天午饭约上了吗？或者你那里已经是周五了？我这里已经是16日了。  
  
我：很高兴我工作到很晚的时候你大概正在晨跑。理论上这里还有20分钟才到9月16日。  
  
我：是的，没有什么灾难发生，我们之中也没有任何一个人被拉去一个紧急会议。蜘蛛小子在特区很安全，所以他现在是猴子爱好者特工的问题了。  
  
HSBF：你们两个又吵架了？  
  
我：当然了，我们正在争吵中。几天前我才不得不把他从哈德逊河里捞出来。  
  
HSBF：现在你知道你给我的感觉了吧。你们会解决这个问题的。你已经成功过一次了。  
  
我：但愿如此。  
  
HSBF：你和佩珀的午餐怎么样？  
  
我：我还指望我高明的交谈技巧能让你转移注意力呢，鉴于你还是不肯跟我用短信或者电话做爱。  
  
HSBF：约翰内斯堡之后我们再谈这件事。所以和佩珀的会面有那么糟糕吗？  
  
我：不，进行得很顺利，或者说至少在只有佩珀一个人喝酒的情况下尽可能地顺利了。  
  
HSBF：你没有喝酒这件事就是一个好的信号。  
  
我：真的是。所以你是对的。她对你的死亡威胁只是一个来自亲友团的警告。她在嫉妒。  
  
HSBF：嗯，考虑到你和她在一起的时候对我有了感觉，我能理解。  
  
我：她嫉妒你和我能够修复我们的关系或者至少开始这么做了，而我和她还处在一个尴尬的境地。我是说，在我差点死掉之后我们的关系的确好点儿了，但我们都回不去了。  
  
HSBF：但你们都在努力了？  
  
我：是的。  
  
HSBF：我很欣慰。  
  
我：尽管哈皮还是对我们很生气，但是他同意交还戒指，卖掉它的收益会以你母亲的名义捐献给姐妹之家*，当然是匿名的。  
  
HSBF：你不必如此。  
  
我：你妈妈在一个没有保护伞的年代摆脱了虐待。至少我可以给其他人一个保护伞。  
  
HSBF：谢谢你所做的这些。  
  
我：嗯，不幸的是几个狗仔队的人看到哈皮一直带着这个戒指所以他们一直跟着他。显然现在情况变成了佩珀和我分手是因为我向她求婚而她拒绝了我然后我实在太心碎了所以我现在要摆脱这个戒指。  
  
HSBF：哦上帝。我现在该看看推特吗？  
  
我：最好别，不过主要是因为有人好像把你拍的美国队长健身挑战视频发到网上了。现在都刷屏了。你是怎么被说服拍那些视频的？有人勒索你吗？彼得上周在体育课上看了这个。  
  
HSBF：是的，其实是克里斯蒂安·沃德议员。考虑到我现在是个正在被通缉的战争罪犯，他们怎么还能放这个？  
  
我：官僚主义就是这么行动迟缓。你看，这就是为什么你还在柜子里的时候就不要去上一个狡猾政客的已婚助手。被勒索的可能性太大了，特别是如果你不想出柜的话。  
  
HSBF：不是这么回事。我不在乎别人是不是知道我不是个异性恋。在纽约战役之后他威胁说要破坏你创建的DODC。考虑到我非常清楚邪恶的人能用外星科技做什么，我宁愿由你而不是其他人来监管它。最终，它阻止了很多东西落入九头蛇的手中，因为要不然就是神盾局来处理这些东西了。  
  
我：所以你拍了这些疯狂的视频是为了保护我和公司？  
  
HSBF：嗯，还有那些DODC所保护的人。考虑到两年之后，一整队的消防员因为他们从外星头盔上带回的病毒而死，我想我做出了正确的决定。  
  
我：谢谢你为了我站出来应付腐败政客。这整件事让我有些庆幸他已经不在了。  
  
HSBF：我也是。  
  
我：顺便说，你的禁闭室录像现在已经变成网红视频了。  
  
HSBF：哦上帝。这就是为什么我说了他们不能把这些东西放上网。当时他们对此非常生气。  
  
我：因为那样网页会太枯燥。看了几个之后，我觉得你做了正确的决定。我还喜欢那个关于耐心的。不过我想等待和你在南非见面真心是值得的。  
  
HSBF：到底有多少视频被上传了？  
  
我：不少。那个反霸凌的是我的最爱。你应该看一下油管。  
  
HSBF：那是你发在你真正的推特账号上的。好几个文章都引用了。  
  
我：恭喜你会用谷歌了。  
  
HSBF：托尼！  
  
我：顺便说，你准备什么时候告诉我你上周又中枪了？我是说，我试图等你自己告诉我，但是你没有，所以现在全世界都看到你有多可爱了。还有，嘿，说不定民众会因此向政府施压赦免你，那我就能在我的男朋友英勇就义之前把他接回家了。  
  
HSBF：寇森说了他不会告诉你的。  
  
我：不是寇森，不过很明显他在我之前见过你了，他的freaking cool虚拟形象已经换成了你在他《美国队长》第一卷上签名的照片了。  
  
HSBF：他还有社交媒体账号？  
  
我：匿名的同人小说账号。不过，别去看那些他在你解冻之前写的美国队长同人小说。大部分都是自我代入的，不过如果是寇森的话，我想问题不大。如果你不认识他，你会以为这些都是他编出来的。  
  
HSBF：我会记下来的。你是怎么发现的？  
  
我：悠悠球的男朋友也在那里，而且他喜欢我。  
  
HSBF：我都不知道该说什么好。  
  
我：试试表情包。你会惊讶地发现一个男人为了和他女朋友开着自己喜欢的车去马里兰海岸进行一次免费的周末公路旅行会愿意做些什么。  
  
HSBF：我都不应该感到惊讶。  
  
我：没错，没啥可惊讶的，这就是为什么你应该在你受伤的时候就告诉我。  
  
HSBF：所以，下次如果你发生了什么，你也要立刻告诉我。  
  
我：如果推特没有先告诉你的话，我今天出去吃甜甜圈了，然后有六篇文章写我在化悲愤为食量。当然了这些是在哈皮处理掉旧的订婚戒指的照片传开之后。  
  
HSBF：老天。  
  
我：说到可能需要某些烘焙美食来计数的情绪，探员特工来救你的时候克林特和你在一起吗？那起事件多半会需要至少三打培根糖衣甜甜圈来压惊。  
  
HSBF：没有，只有山姆。以及你真的要吃培根糖衣甜甜圈吗？你的心脏上个月刚停跳过。  
  
我：因为一次暗杀。  
  
HSBF：你还是应该吃点好的。  
  
我：上帝，你真是个鸡妈妈。  
  
HSBF：总得有人管管你。  
  
我：我欣然接受。蠢鸟不在那里可能是最好的情况。虽然我希望山姆能更好地阻止你做那些会让你中枪的事。你是不是想着那些弹孔在去南非之前能愈合。我们还有8天就要见面了。  
  
HSBF：实际上，大部分伤口已经愈合了。  
  
我：我讨厌你。这就是为什么我把那些你向全世界年轻人传授智慧的视频发在网上了。  
  
HSBF：不，你不讨厌我。  
  
我：是的，我不讨厌你。事实上，我只是爱你，不想你将自己置于险境。寇森不得不前去救你。寇森！他可是被洛基捅过一刀的家伙，现在他不得不去救你。  
  
HSBF：现在他有个能量盾来阻止那件事发生了。  
  
我：你也有一个，你应该用起来。为什么你这么固执？  
  
HSBF：如果我不是这么固执的话，我可能就会在60年前死于哮喘发作了。   
  
我：不，你会在疗养院的床上和我调情。无论发生什么，你都会活到庆祝百岁生日的。  
  
HSBF：或许吧。  
  
星期五：我不想打断你们，但是有一台叫做“内德的死星*”的计算机正在试图覆盖蜘蛛侠战衣的辅助协议。  
  
我：我都不意外蜘蛛小子让他的朋友黑进战衣。我倒是对他有点刮目相看了。猴子爱好者现在在操场吗？  
  
星期五：他在。  
  
我：好的，联系医生并给战衣激活寇森协议。就让小蜘蛛以为他黑进去了。  
  
星期五：没问题，先生。  
  
我：嗨，水果布丁，我得去处理蜘蛛小子的事情了。  
  
HSBF：让操场的特工去处理。别去特区。  
  
我：我没准备去特区。美国特工离开去执行任务了，悠悠球和她男朋友在度假，不过猴子爱好者和派珀特工现在有空。  
  
HSBF：也不许远程操控战甲。  
  
我：好吧。星期五联系上猴子爱好者了，我稍后再跟你聊。  
  
HSBF：小心点。  
  
我：我会的。拜拜啦，糖果甜心。爱你。  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.姐妹之家(My Sister’s Place)，简称MSP，是美国的一个公益组织，旨在帮助家庭暴力幸存者和他们的孩子。  
> 2.死星(Death Star)，来自星球大战，是由银河帝国建造的卫星大小的战斗空间站。


	77. 对话51：我觉得我欠贾维斯一个道歉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们真的都很可爱。感谢你们对我搬家的美好祝愿。我活下来了。我只是还有一些整理工作要做。这段对话发生在上一次的几天之后。
> 
> 警告：本章含有海量《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》剧透。很多内容预告片里都有，但是预告片有点误导观众。

HSBF：托尼，纽约到底发生了什么？新闻里到处都在报道。  
  
HSBF：你本不该执行任务的。你还好吗？  
  
我：身体上，我还好。精神上，我没喝酒你就该感到高兴了。  
  
HSBF：发生了什么？  
  
我：嗯，蜘蛛小子搞砸了，而我不得不帮他擦屁股顺便救了一渡轮的人。或许是我搞砸了，因为一开始是我把一个十五岁的孩子卷入了我们的斗争或者说是跟你的争执里。  
  
我：还有一个事实是无论是我还是我团队里的任何人都没有意识到有东西从DODC失踪了好几年。我本应该意识到事情不对劲的，就在巴尔的摩事件发生的时候。事情并不如我们所想，心怀不满的员工可不止一个。到处都乱糟糟的。  
  
HSBF：就深呼吸，宝贝。  
  
我：我搞砸了。我想喝酒。  
  
HSBF：你不需要这个。就从头开始说。  
  
我：于是，在我停止短信你之后，蜘蛛小子决定使用他的追踪器和新’解放’的战衣去追踪武器贩子，一路追到了马里兰某处一个废弃的加油站。  
  
HSBF：但是它不是真的被解放了？  
  
我：寇森协议被启动了，探员全程监视以防事情变得非常糟糕。这就是为什么他发现了从DODC东海岸仓库夺取物品的行动。FBI正在处理这事。  
  
HSBF：那很好。  
  
我： 甜心局长很不高兴因为是他的人先发现了这件事，但是他们还没公开，所以这就出了问题。他们还是个间谍机构。于是这种事成了FBI的管辖范围，大概。不过悠悠球在那艘渡轮上协助了行动。  
  
HSBF：彼得呢？  
  
我：我让他在DODC的仓库被锁了一晚上。  
  
HSBF：为什么？  
  
我：有几次我犯了大错贾维斯就把我留在监狱里。我觉得这样比较合适。他错过了十项全能比赛，不过他及时出现救了他的同学，包括莉兹，那个他梦寐以求的女孩。  
  
HSBF：我在新闻上看到了。  
  
我：他干得很漂亮而我为此骄傲，真正的骄傲，然后一切就都糟透了。我知道他还在继续调查。战衣一直都在追踪他。我知道他在侦查，但我没有试图阻止他。  
  
我：真的，当他审问蜘蛛宝宝那个可疑的叔叔的时候，我真该让劳拉拉住他。我以为FBI特工和渡轮上的悠悠球能够阻止事情以糟糕的方式了结。  
  
HSBF：相反，新闻上说渡轮被一分为二，然后你从天而降拯救了一切。没人死亡。这挺好的。  
  
我：没错，但我太忙于保护蜘蛛小子不要死掉，坏蛋们都跑掉了，除了那个被车撞了的。他现在正在重症监护室里，由武装警卫看守。  
  
HSBF：那很好啊。我觉得。  
  
我：我收走了战衣。  
  
HSBF：什么？  
  
我：我必须得收走战衣。就算有劳拉的监管，有梅琳达和悠悠球帮助他习惯他的能力，都不管用。他会把他自己或者别人害死的。而我要离开好几天不能出手相救。我的双手已经沾满鲜血了。  
  
HSBF：托尼，会没事的。  
  
我：不，不会的。我觉得我在向霍华德发展。  
  
HSBF：培养青年超级英雄是很辛苦的。  
  
我：是啊。我感觉他根本就不应该在这儿。我不该带他去德国，或者说是让凯文带他去德国。凯文真心讨厌给小蜘蛛当保姆。我觉得这才是他调换工作去佩珀那边的真正原因。而不是为了和他的妻子重新生活在一个州。  
  
HSBF：你当初为什么把小蜘蛛牵扯进来？  
  
我：因为我爱你，而你那时已经疯了。或者至少我觉得你是。我不得不用任何必要的手段来保护你，而我做出了一些非常有问题的决定比如让一个青少年卷入其中，而且只是告诉他你疯了，没跟他说其他的事。  
  
HSBF：我会原谅你说了那些话因为或许你所说的也并不是很离谱。  
  
HSBF：但万一当初罗斯先去找他了呢？他会对一个拥有蜘蛛力量的15岁孩子做出什么事来？  
  
我：我甚至不愿意去设想协议适用于未成年超能力者之前是怎样的情形。最好的情况就是寇森先找到他。  
  
HSBF：所以或许你来照顾他是一件好事。  
  
我：我把战衣没收了。  
  
HSBF：这是否意味着劳拉会停止监督他，或者梅琳达在的时候会停止和他一起做事？  
  
我：不会。梅琳达觉得我们应该把他送去神盾学院。他们重新开启了学院，现在这个机构又再次合法化了。他们在外勤部从来没有过像他这么年轻的人，但如果他是一个受过训练的特工，至少他不会因为缺乏技能而害死自己。  
  
HSBF：你不想要这样？  
  
我：感谢心理治疗，戒酒和抗抑郁药物，我明白我希望他能尽可能长时间地做一个孩子。  
  
HSBF：因为你没有这样的机会。  
  
我：没错。  
  
HSBF：我觉得现在没收战衣是正确的决定。他还没有准备好。  
  
我：我感觉后面有个“但是”。  
  
HSBF：但是这真的只是暂时的，你知道的。等你从约翰内斯堡回去，你得和小蜘蛛坐下来好好谈谈。  
  
我：是的，你是对的。你是否觉得如果他成为一个全职的复仇者事情会变得更容易一些？不再有双重生活。  
  
HSBF：那就也没有童年了。  
  
我：你说得对。等我们在约翰内斯堡的时候我会和美国特工以及悠悠球好好谈谈这个的。或许在去约翰内斯堡的飞机上。还有三天了。你绝对想不到我现在有多需要和你在一起。我都哭了。  
  
HSBF：做正确的事从来都不容易。  
  
我：我知道。我想你那里应该已经快半夜了，所以我多半应该让你睡觉去。  
  
HSBF：无论何时，只要你需要我，我就在这儿。  
  
我：谢谢你能这么做。想去酒品专卖店的冲动已经过去了。跟你聊天真的很有用。  
  
HSBF：很高兴为你服务。  
  
  
待续


	78. 主题：我侄子到底怎么回事？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这是另一章《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》相关的章节。当然啦，这里面的剧情不会发生在电影里。但是这个故事的目标一直都是去挖掘我们角色的想法。
> 
> 因为已经过了一个半月，我现在要告诉你们这个宇宙和真实的时间线比较起来区别就在于托尼在戒酒而且在治疗他的各种问题，为了大家都好小辣椒选择了放手，哈皮·霍根的角色被替代，彼得的超级英雄生活有劳拉和其他神盾局特工参与进来。大部分《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的剧情都和电影一样，但托尼是不同的托尼了，我们就来看看这会如何改变事情的好坏。
> 
> 这一章发生在渡轮事件几小时之后。

发件人：莱利_帕克  
收件人：托尼_卡波纳  
发送时间：2016年9月20日 20:01:41  
主题：我侄子到底怎么回事？  
  
  
我侄子到底怎么回事？逃学回家之后，他哭着说他失去了实习机会，身上穿的那件衣服也不是他今天离开家时穿的。如果你碰了我侄子一根手指头，我会他妈的杀了你。我不在乎你是不是超级英雄。我也不在乎你是不是亿万富翁。你他妈敢碰我侄子试试。  
  
  
xxxxxx  
  
  
发件人：莱利_帕克  
收件人：托尼_卡波纳  
发送时间：2016年9月20日 20:32:21  
主题：我侄子到底怎么了？  
  
  
我很抱歉我刚才说的话。我没打算发那封电邮，但是在我们家彼得才是擅长电子科技的那一个。尽管我确实看到彼得和他的死党在一起时脱掉了上衣，不过我还是很怀疑会发生这种事。我的意思是说，他正为莉兹神魂颠倒呢所以不可能和内德鬼混在一起，我想。话又说回来，你也算是个国际知名的花花公子了，而且你有同性恋性爱录像带。  
彼得不仅把你当成榜样，他还很崇拜你。他有没有跟你提过你曾在斯塔克世界博览会上救过他的命？那件事给他和我都留下了很深的印象。当人们盲目崇拜你的时候你会很容易误入歧途。  
  
  
  
xxxxxx  
  
  
  
发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：莱利_帕克  
发送时间：2016年9月20日 21:01:41  
主题：我确实没有动手动脚  
  
  
  
我原谅你。你让我想起我妈妈。我想这就是为什么我喜欢你。我确实喜欢年轻人，但我有一个规则就是不会约会任何1984年之后出生的人。而且，我的男朋友也会不高兴的。  
  
今天实验室发生了事故，这让我意识到让一个15岁的孩子参与这么多我正在进行的项目不是明智之举。他没有遵守规章，有人差点因此受伤。多亏了我的助手和保镖，罗德里格斯小姐，最糟糕的事情也就是彼得失去了他的衣服，这就是为什么他最后穿了一件Free Quake的T恤。  
  
彼得很有才华，但他还很年轻，还在学习。更重要的是，他不明白有什么是他所不知道的，而这会成为一个问题。我记得我15岁的时候，以为自己什么都知道。现在我46岁了，也懂得更多了。我知道我的工作里会发生什么样的意外，但如果他出了什么事，我不可能原谅我自己。  
  
也许我给了他太多的压力。在斯塔克工业实习是一件很重要的事。我把不要成为我父亲那样的人作为人生目标去努力，而现在我觉得我给彼得施加了太多的压力。  
  
在霍华德面前，我总是要做到完美。我永远也不可能成为他想要我成为的人。我花了很长时间才明白我不需要成为那样的人。我不希望彼得强迫自己去做一个完美的人。我只想让他做一个15岁的孩子。我从未拥有过自己的15岁。我相当确定在他这个年纪我已经是个大学生了。  
  
事情发生之后，我和我的男朋友，史蒂芬，聊了这件事。他也认为我有点草率了。我冲他大喊大叫还用了可怕的类比，我真的不想把谁弄哭。霍华德经常这么做。史蒂芬觉得我应该好好利用去南非见他的时机来重新评估很多事情。  
  
所以就告诉彼得现在只是暂时的。我希望他想想到底是哪里出了问题，怎样才能改进。等我回来以后，我们会考虑进行额外的培训。他就要去城里最好的公立理科学校了，但是或许一些补充课程会很有帮助。有些我日常工作中的事情他们是不会教给学生的。我的保镖/同事复仇者梅琳达提到了她的一个朋友利奥波德博士在特区举办的一个暑期项目，这个项目可能对他有好处。  
  
我不知道彼得和内德之间是否有什么。但是，劳拉收到了一些关于小美女莉兹·艾伦的有意思的短消息。显然，她在高年级生中是个女神。当然啦，这并不一定意味着什么，我就是个活生生的例子。  
  
彼得会不会有什么大秘密瞒着你？可能吧。如果是，那么或许他害怕你得知真相后的反应。我从来没告诉我爸我也喜欢男人。我太害怕了所以根本不敢说。我不想那么与众不同，而且我觉得隐瞒真相要更容易一些。他已经对我够失望的了，我不想让他更失望。我一直觉得对他来说我永远都不够优秀。我很后悔我们从未好好谈谈这个，特别是因为我最近发现他早就知道了而且对此也没什么意见。等彼得准备好了他会告诉你的，希望你不会是先通过油管视频得知了他的秘密。  
  
  
xxxx  
  
  
  
  
发件人：机械师  
收件人：忍者神蛛  
发送时间：2016年9月21日 21:03:11  
主题：我很抱歉我表现得像我父亲  
  
  
  
所以，显然，我把你弄哭了。我没想那么做。我只是希望你能意识到这件事有多严重。做超级英雄不是玩电子游戏。通常你不会有额外的生命。很抱歉我用了我父亲的方式来表达当时的情况有多危险。你会很高兴得知你婶婶威胁要杀了我。别担心。我从所有人类已知的服务器上删除了这条信息，并替换上了一条伪造的。（星期五在你读完这封邮件之后也会把这部分删除掉）。我告诉你婶婶那是一起实验室事故，你得为此负责，这就是为什么你回家的时候穿了一件Free Quake的T恤。请务必配合我的证词。  
  
我坚持我的决定，也就是你还没有准备好穿上战衣。或许你最终会的。这件事劳拉说了算因为我的判断绝对就是一坨屎。但是现在，我还是把它锁了起来，特别是我下周要离开这个国家的情况下。如果我离开的时候发生了什么事情，你就打给劳拉或者罗迪。或者打给莎伦。你的手机还在，用吧。  
  
我确实意识到我可能说了一些我不该说的话。抱歉把你弄哭了。我完全变成了霍华德，而这不是我所希望的。我努力不要变成我父亲那样因为他有点混蛋。对于他把我送去寄宿学校这件事我还在生气呢，或者更准确地说，我气的是他没有告诉我把我送到寄宿学校是因为我的母亲一样的长辈因为他而被狙击了。我有很多的问题。基本上，我的大部分童年都在被拿来和美国队长做比较，而那时距离我成为超级英雄俱乐部的一员还早着呢。  
  
人们告诉你永远不要见你的偶像因为他们最终可能会让你失望。我可以以我的个人经验告诉你这是真的。我们所崇拜的那个人并不是我们真正崇拜的那个。他们也只是凡人而已，会犯错，会搞砸很多事情。他们成为英雄并不是因为他们是完美的。或许他们成为英雄是因为他们从不放弃。  
  
英雄主义并不来自于盔甲或者超级力量或者任何其他类似的肤浅的东西。我所见过的最伟大的英雄之一从未拥有过任何这些东西。在过去几天里你战衣里那个声音来自菲尔·寇森特工。他在你成为一颗受精卵之前就已经是一名外勤特工了。这个男人拯救世界太多次了，多到数不清。他甚至都记不清那些细节。  
  
在纽约大战中，他一个人单挑坏人因为他知道他必须这么做。好吧，当时我和史蒂夫正忙着互相抬杠因为我们被外星科技搅乱了心神。寇森那天死了。他后来好转了，但是他的心跳停了好一阵。几年之后，他为了拯救他的整个团队失去了一只手。没有超能力，没有战衣，只有他自己。这不是战衣的问题，而是你的内心。等你成为菲尔·寇森的时候，你就已经准备好穿上战衣了。  
  
希望我见完史蒂芬回来以后心情能好很多，因为对很多事来说你还太年轻了，我们至少可以重新评估你实习期间真正的实习生那部分。其他的事情让劳拉来处理。  
  
好吧，你已经15岁了，所以你可能对于我准备和我男朋友要做的事情有些概念了，如果西蒙斯能给我亮绿灯的话，但因为我刚救了你所以她多半不会。顺便，你婶婶知道你有个大秘密瞒着她。以及因为她看见你没穿上衣和你的死党在一起，她觉得你至少是个双。现在或许是时候提起你有蜘蛛力量的事情了。世界上现在到处都是因为吃错了鱼或者去了不该去的地方游泳而获得了超能力的人。我不觉得这事儿会让她太惊讶。我不会出卖你，但是你早晚要告诉她的。当人们在视频上发现真相时事情只会变得更加不可收拾。何况我的丑闻爆出那会儿还没有油管呢。现在事情会更糟糕的。  
  
  
Xxxx  
  
  
  
  
发件人：忍者神蛛  
收件人：机械师  
发送时间：2016年9月21日 12:35:11  
主题：回复：我很抱歉我表现得像我父亲  
  
  
谢谢你删除了我婶婶威胁要杀你的证据。我证实了实验室事故的说法。我还是很沮丧，还有一点愤怒，你去南非一阵子可能是最好的。或许我会去返校舞会的，因为我的夜晚不再充斥着拯救邻里的琐事了。  
  
又及：内德知道真相。这就是梅婶走进来时正在发生的事情。我还不想让她知道。  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：莱利_帕克  
收件人：托尼_卡波纳  
发送时间：2016年9月21日 21:01:41  
主题：回复：我确实没有动手动脚  
  
  
  
在我读了你的原版电邮之后我们进行了一次愉快的谈话。尽管如此，我本来希望你能打个电话给我的。当我没看见他的时候我真的非常担心，特别是看到渡轮的报道之后。我知道有很多次我翘课都是和朋友们一起去渡轮玩了。  
  
我同意你说的他可能还没有为这份实习做好准备，特别是你在做的一切，而这甚至还没包括你工作里超级英雄的那部分。他已经疲惫不堪了，他退出了乐队，而他热爱乐队。如果不是劳拉顾问，他可能还会错过特区那部分。或许一两年后，他可以满足实习生的全部要求。等你出差回来之后，我们可以谈谈。也许我们可以重新安排一下那场取消了的晚餐。  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
发件人：托尼_卡波纳  
收件人：莱利_帕克  
发送时间：2016年9月22日 8:01:41  
主题：回复：我确实没有动手动脚  
  
  
这没问题。罗德里格斯小姐会联系你的。十月的第一周或者第二周我应该有空。我想。我不太擅长记住自己的日程安排。


	79. 插曲16：事情并不总是按计划进行

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这是一段小插曲，但是对剧情来说很重要。紫箭侠*是克林特，弹弓是悠悠球。不过这个是她在漫画里真正的代号。记住，在这些短信里我们不会使用孩子们的真名。  
>  _[*紫箭侠(Purple Arrow)，取自绿箭侠的梗。]_
> 
> 会提及《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》里的一些事，不过本章真正的乐趣在于发现为什么在这条时间线上事情会有所不同。
> 
> 这场对话发生在2016年9月21日晚。这意味着其中一部分发生在托尼后来收到的那些邮件之前。我只是不想中断对话。

红色马里布：所有事情都安排好了。虽然由于近期的事件，我们把时间表提前了几天。  
  
紫箭侠：比如因为一个穿连体衣的15岁孩子’偶然的英雄行为’纽约的渡轮被割成了两半儿，然后你从天而降拯救了世界。那个真的是国际新闻。这就是为什么你不应该招募那些毛头小子。  
  
红色马里布：作为一个青春期孩子的家长，你应该很清楚他们从来不听你的话，而这就是渡轮事件会发生的全部原因。很不幸，整个事态已经让S焦躁不安，他迫切地想要逮捕个什么人，哪怕是青少年。  
  
红色马里布：紫箭夫人将不得不留下来缓和局势。我想这代表着对小蜘蛛的无限期拘禁以及这周六学校舞会紫箭夫人的监护，不过我不确定。  
  
紫箭侠：操  
  
红色马里布：没事的。你很快就会见到她了，但愿。弹弓在安排行程，所以随时准备出发吧。  
  
紫箭侠：S准备破坏这次派对吗？  
  
红色马里布：据我在杜鲁门*的联系人所说，是的。 _  
_  
紫箭侠：操。  
  
红色马里布：我觉得我们可能还是可以搞定这个的。塔尔博特同意了主要是因为他真的很喜欢紫箭夫人而且不喜欢坏人利用小孩子们做人质，但他确实签署了行动安排。所以一旦新闻发布会召开，罗斯就无能为力了，不需要你签署任何东西，我保证。  
  
红色马里布：别担心，塔尔博特的婚姻还是很幸福的。显然，当你不小心把你的妻子误认为是九头蛇特工的时候爱蒂宝可以为你赢得谅解。在九头蛇绑架了你儿子来勒索你之后这东西也很有用*。  
  
紫箭侠：很高兴知道这一点，以防万一没准用得上。由于九头蛇现在已经死透了，更让我心存顾虑的是莉莉在我们家的幸福全家福里把你画在了属于我的位置上。  
  
红色马里布：你知道的，我正为史蒂芬神魂颠倒呢。我想莉莉只是很想念你。当父母不在身边的时候，生活会很艰难。我想当你得知你爸爸爱你而并不是把你当成他值得炫耀的附属品时会更糟糕。  
  
紫箭侠：我明白。你鸠占鹊巢可能是因为你自己堆成山的父亲问题。你跟科迪一起做作业，和莉莉一起画画。如果我再不回来尼基会叫你爸爸的。  
  
紫箭侠：我知道你原本打算卖掉你在大厦里的所有房产。琳达在我们见面的时候告诉我了，因为你在农场里崩溃的时候告诉了她。然而你保留了大厦里的公寓，这样孩子们就不用再一次搬家了，也不用远离他们的新朋友了，尤其是非凡女士。  
  
红色马里布：当我选择改造我的生活空间让它摆脱弗吉尼亚的痕迹而不是彻底离开的时候我就改变了我的想法，因为你妻子说我不能把头埋在两腿间在纽约北部藏一辈子。孩子们不用再次迁居只是个顺带的好处。不过我们正在把所有危险的东西都搬到基地去因为孩子们就是不听话。  
  
紫箭侠：当然啦。就向我保证你会让美国特工查看一下搬家计划。  
  
红色马里布：她已经看过了，而且她正在和我的安全主管争论这个计划。  
  
紫箭侠：想也知道。  
  
红色马里布：我只是努力在做正确的事。事情并不总向我期望的方向发展。  
  
紫箭侠：就像杀人机器人。  
  
红色马里布：但我在努力了。考虑到你射晕了史蒂芬你应该懂的。  
  
紫箭侠：他那会儿根本没带脑子。他会把自己害死的。我不得不介入。  
  
红色马里布：我明白。这也许不是一个受欢迎的决定，但却是最好的选择。像我们这样的人就是会这么做。  
  
紫箭侠：我但愿我们不必面对这样的境地。  
  
红色马里布：你真的认为如果我们所有人都同意不签署协议，这件事就不会发生了？  
  
紫箭侠：我没那么天真，尤其是因为琳达正在照看一个有蜘蛛能力的五岁小孩。  
  
红色马里布：他有一个靠不住的叔叔和一个在最后那段日子里加入神盾局的父亲，他父亲很可能投靠了黑暗势力。我感觉自己必须得在这个系统里，至少能保护他们，否则就会是S和塔尔博特这样的人发号施令。当塔尔博特还是所有恶魔中比较善良的那一个的时候，你就知道自己完蛋了。  
  
紫箭侠：我这么做就是为了保护我的孩子们。这是我这么做的唯一原因。我仍然对核心感到愤怒但是我还是信任他多过S。  
  
红色马里布：比起S我还更信任杀害我父母的凶手呢。  
  
紫箭侠：这从来都不是一个好兆头，尽管这可能会让史蒂芬好受些。我想我会联系弹弓讨论一下交通问题。  
  
红色马里布：我会为你准备好喷气式飞机的。或者和风一号会去接你。我们得从这两个方案中选一个  
  
  
待续。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.杜鲁门大楼(Truman Building)，国务院所在地。为纪念前总统杜鲁门而以其姓氏命名。  
> 2.把妻子误认成九头蛇，以及儿子被绑架，都是《神盾局特工》里塔尔博特的亲身经历。塔尔博特用爱蒂宝（前文注释提及）取得了妻子的原谅。


	80. （原章节无标题）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。有人说上一章不太清楚所以让我澄清一下上一章的“我”指托尼*。很抱歉忘记说了。  
>  _[*作者可能后来把“我”修改为了“红色马里布”。]_
> 
> 对于标题，我敢肯定你们已经意识到了我们就快到见面的时刻了。我知道我拖了很久，但我们快了。这章发生在上一章的大约12小时之后的9月22日。由于我个人的日程调整，现在新章节会在周三的某刻发布。

安东尼：嗨我就想让你知道一下我决定了早点去约翰内斯堡。我设法把事情都安排好了，23号开始会比较合适。  
  
流浪者：你是指悠悠球把事情都安排好了。  
  
安东尼：如果你不利用你助手的超级速度，那有一个拥有超级速度的助手还有什么意义？发生那件事之后，我需要喘口气。况且我还要在这个国家跟各种政府官员开各种会处理我们的各种破事。如果我现在就把他们都搞定了，我就能有更多的时间和你在一起了。  
  
流浪者：对此我深表感激。你已经上飞机了吗？还是说你在穿着战甲飞？  
  
安东尼：我坐了飞机。我已经在这里几个小时了。我甚至已经开完几个会了。不过，我确实带了一两套盔甲来因为，拜托，我上个月可差点死于葵花籽。’保镖们’也跟着我呢，全副武装地带着肾上腺素笔和冰冻枪。  
  
流浪者：这可能是个不错的计划。我也可以打包一些肾上腺素笔自己带着。  
  
安东尼：这就是为什么你是我男朋友。倒不是说这是必须的，但在小蜘蛛和联调局的事情之后，我就是非常想花更多的时间和你在一起。罗斯对于渡轮被切成两半的事情非常生气。他把这视为我们都应该被关起来的证据。  
  
流浪者：因为坏人们的技术故障总是我们的错。  
  
安东尼：嗯哼，显然如果我们让FBI处理这件事，从政府鼻子底下偷出来的外星科技就不会发生故障了。[此处应有白眼。] 等等，你是怎么知道的？  
  
流浪者：我有我的消息源。你真的这么认为吗？  
  
安东尼：当然不。这让我对自己的应对方式感觉更糟糕了。  
  
流浪者：你做了正确的选择。他还没准备好。你成为一个英雄并不是因为你有超能力，而是因为你从不放弃。  
  
安东尼：睿智的言辞。我跟小蜘蛛说了同样的话。  
  
安东尼：好吧我是发邮件的因为就像我从你那里学到的，写信效果更好。  
  
安东尼：他婶婶威胁要杀了我因为他是哭着回家的然后我不得不解释到底发生了什么但我又不能解释真正发生了什么因为他还不想让她知道。现在她觉得他至少是在隐瞒他在和他的死党内德一起鬼混的事情。  
  
流浪者：他这个决定会把事情搞砸的。实际上，据你所说的来看这事儿可能已经搞砸了。  
  
安东尼：当事情不对劲的时候家长总是会知道的。至少贾维斯是这样。我只希望东窗事发的时候我在另外一个国家。  
  
安东尼：以及，说到可能会搞砸的情况，罗斯决定出席最后一天的会议，国务卿已经好多年没这么做了。  
  
流浪者：圈套？  
  
安东尼：有可能。如果你不想冒险前来我会理解的，但是我真的很想见你。最近这几天我压力山大。   
  
流浪者：因为罗斯？  
  
安东尼：是啊。即便这不再是国务卿的问题了。这是甜心的问题，而他也不太开心。  
  
流浪者：我相信上校会更理解的。  
  
安东尼：是啊，但是他讨厌有人妨碍他的任务。这会让他很恼火。看来小蜘蛛很有可能会去参加超能力者夏令营或者可能是冬令营因为他们没法等上九个月再进行强化训练。  
  
流浪者：这样或许最好。  
  
安东尼：虽然我不知道我们要怎样才能把他培养成一个正直善良的人。你到现在都始终如一，都已经过去几十年了。  
  
流浪者：不必尝试。就教他别太莽撞就行了。  
  
安东尼：那得由你负责因为我没法教任何人不要鲁莽。我做不出这么虚伪的事。我能，但是我选择不这么做。  
  
流浪者：我很欣慰你意识到自己的鲁莽。  
  
安东尼：不过仔细想想，你还不是一样。好吧，美国特工将会就此进行说教，因为悠悠球几个月前为她的现任男友挡子弹而挨了一枪，最后不得不用喷灯灼烧伤口。  
  
流浪者：同意。  
  
安东尼：我应当感到高兴，至少你现在会自省了。请你别再做傻事了。  
  
流浪者：我会尽量的，只要你也努力。我可能可以提早一点到约翰内斯堡。  
  
安东尼：那就太好了因为我觉得你大概要比计划的早一两天离开。罗斯最后一天才会来所以或许你可以避开他。你什么时候到？  
  
流浪者：很快就到。开门，托尼。  
  
  
史蒂夫刚把手机放进他的口袋，门就打开了。他立刻倾身覆上了托尼的唇，而后者同时将手机掉在了地上。史蒂夫就是如此地渴望着托尼。  
  
“至少我发现我的新手机真的抗摔，”托尼点评道，将他拉进房间里，“你看上去就像你那个演员翻版在《雪国列车》里的扮相，不过更健康一些。”为了保证他的安全，他们决定史蒂芬应该有更深色的头发和一脸大胡子。“你看上去不错。”   
  
“所以你喜欢这个样子？”史蒂夫问。   
  
“喜欢。拜托，我有点想把你拽进卧室里，主要是想扒掉你的衬衫。我想这件衣服应该是来自热门话题*，但是我们还是先吃晚餐吧。”  
  
“我们可以叫客房服务。”史蒂夫说道，再次亲吻了他。   
  
“我爱你。”托尼在亲吻中逸出一丝呻吟。  
  
“我也爱你。”史蒂夫边说边试图脱掉托尼的衬衫。就在这时，他感到自己被从托尼身边推开了。他抬头望去，托尼的助理正得意洋洋地站在门口（他的消息源给过他托尼新助理的照片）。托尼看见她在那儿似乎不是很高兴。紧接着是一段飞速的西班牙语交流，史蒂夫只能辨认出其中的一部分单词。  
  
“所以你还在医疗警戒之中？”史蒂夫开始拼凑出这段争论的内容后问道。  
  
“他们还不允许我做任何会让我心跳加速的事情，包括和你做爱。你救了一渡轮几百号人，严重违反了医嘱，他们就决定要惩罚你。”托尼皱眉道，“没错，即便是这样的结果，我还是会这么做的。”   
  
“毫不意外。这就是你。”他边说边伸出一只胳膊搂住托尼。显然这还是被允许的。  
  
“这不是惩罚。这是为了你的—安全着想。”悠悠球回答道，“西蒙斯医生的命令。”  
  
“她又不是真的医生。”托尼回道。  
  
“布鲁斯也不是，但很长一段时间你都只让他给你看病。你本来有打算告诉我吗？”史蒂夫有点受伤地问道。  
  
“我准备晚餐的时候告诉你，但是然后你提议客房服务而我实际上大脑宕机了因为你的吻技真的太棒了。”托尼告诉他。  
  
“这就是为什么我被要求充当监护人。亲吻还是被允许的，不过也就这么多了。”托尼的助理解释道。  
  
“这不公平。”托尼哀嚎着，史蒂夫表示赞同，不过内心深处他觉得这样可能才是最好的。而且一个健康的托尼比任何事都重要。  
  
待续。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 热门话题(Hot Topic)，美国潮牌，专门连锁销售与专业音乐和流行文化相关的服装及配饰。诞生于1989年南加州的一个车库，于2004年成立基金会，鼓励儿童和青少年在音乐和艺术方面的追求。


	81. 神盾局内部短消息1：为什么我不能和我男朋友上床？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章对话的朋友。你们都绝对太赞了。我很高兴看到你们大部分人对于他们终于实体上地在一起了表示喜闻乐见。（尽管你们中有不少还是有点失望因为不是那种实体上的在一起）  
> 但就像我上次说的，这个故事还没有结束。在他们睡到一起之前或者迎战紫色外星人之前还有很多事要做。
> 
> 这段对话发生在2016年9月23日。以及，提醒一下将会有一些你在托尼和史蒂夫的互动中不会看到的短信/邮件/电话对话。我们只挑重点。我不确定你们是不是真的想读托尼在各种会议间隙乞求各个医生让他和他男朋友上床的消息。请放心，他确实这么做了，好多次。

斯塔克AE：一个监护人！说真的，一个他妈的监护人！我是个成年人。我相当确定我可以遵守医嘱，用不着我的助理来帮我禁欲。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我发现你终于直接来找我而不是要菲茨帮你做那些讨人嫌的事儿了。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：你男朋友不接我电话了，除非是蜘蛛或者科学相关的事。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：局长显然不这么认为。否则，他不会允许我用这种方式部署神盾的资源。而且你们一起在MIT的时候他就认识你了。你将你助手的出现称之为帮你“禁欲”，这就摆明了你不打算遵守医嘱。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：你又不是真的医生。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：的确不是，但我感觉我需要纠正这一点，因为大多数人总是忘记我所接受的医学训练并不比普通军医更多。不管怎么说，苏亚雷斯医生也赞同这些医嘱，而且她有一个医学博士学位。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：她是个心理学家。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：是精神病学家，这就意味着医学院和轮岗实习。不管怎么说，初始医嘱是克莱因医生下达的，不是我。而她实际上也有一个医学博士学位。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：实际上，她是一个骨科医学博士。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：这不是重点。至少两周内不要进行剧烈的体力活动，包括但不限于，性交。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：没错，这确实意味着口交，指交，以及肛交。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我不会做任何特别危险的事情的。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：比如试图阻止纽约的一艘巨轮翻船。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我救了上百条生命。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：你就不能远程操作吗？你把自己置于巨大的医疗风险之中。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：但我没事。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：你的康复进度至少推迟了两周。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：你知道如果是你，你也会做同样的事情。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我们现在在说你。你简直比黛西还糟糕。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：听着，我现在不是在说一场马拉松，就或许一点口交或者手活儿而已。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我不想听细节。我也不是完全不近人情。不然我会把接吻也列入限制活动的清单里。根据神盾局的医疗档案，他没有不应期。这可是个巨大的诱惑。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我都不想知道这是怎么测试出来的。史蒂芬正在瞪着手机呢。事实上，他想要知道是不是梅琳达做的测试。以及，为什么这事没有在数据泄露之后传遍全网？那绝对可以让他摆脱百岁处男的流言。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：根据档案里的记录，是监视观察得出的结论。寇森让黛西把所有复仇者相关的数据都从网上删除了。其中有一些泄露了，但大部分都被控制住了。我们将它保存在了另外一个服务器上以供研究使用。最近我们遇到了大量的超级人类，这些数据很有帮助。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：为什么史蒂芬会问梅琳达是不是参与其中？  
  
  
斯塔克AE：等美国特工回操场之后你得自己问她。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我知道你对于你的医疗状况会阻止你和伴侣跨越事件视界*感到很沮丧，但是或许这是最好的结果。一旦你们越了界，就回不去了。你和他的关系本来就很不稳固了。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：最近与佩珀·波茨的几次尴尬午餐就证明了这一点。有趣的指代，顺便说。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：你和史蒂芬的关系还很脆弱。你们才刚刚开始重建关系。在发生了这一切之后，或许继续重建工作要比就这么丢进另一块物理分量要好得多。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：不到六个月之前我们在西伯利亚都互相揍出屎来了。我非常清楚当时我们的关系已经跌入谷底，就是算上外星人入侵时我俩搞砸了一切导致你真正的老板被一个阿斯加德人捅了一刀也一样。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：所有的关系都有低谷。在一个荒凉的外星星球上被困了六个月之后我放弃了所有被营救的希望，爱上了另外一个人，而事实上当时利奥为了我穿越了整个宇宙，字面意义上的。而在那一年之前，我选择了一个卧底任务来逃避他，因为我没法面对自己眼睁睁看着他为我而死的内疚之情。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：在那之后我们没法就直接上床。我们必须要重建这段关系，而你也得做同样的事。现在我们在找房子了，或者说公寓。特区什么都很贵。1600刀在亚历山德里亚*只能租到一室户，而且他们连早餐台都没有。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我在那边有一些房产。我可以给你们一间住，如果你更改你的医嘱我就给你们免费。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：很诱人，但是我拒绝。你们有没有聊一下导致你们发生那起事件的问题？因为你我都知道那不仅仅是关于协议。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：聊了一些。我们都认为罗斯是个混蛋。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：好吧这个很容易达成一致。我很庆幸我只需要跟外交事务办公室的助理秘书联系。我觉得如果我不得不亲眼见到那个人我会想要掐死他。但是更重要的问题呢？比如那个杀害了你父母的人。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：这段可以打码吗？  
  
  
斯塔克AE：已经搞定。你他妈的是怎么知道的？你老板告诉你的？  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：谢谢。不过我指的是所有罗斯相关的部分。星期五把西伯利亚的视频发给了我们。别担心，我们没有给局长看这个因为我们还有些常识。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：星期五，如果你不想变成小蜘蛛手机上的AI，并且我指的是小小蜘蛛的儿童斯塔克手机，你就现在给我把视频删掉。我不希望那里留下任何发生在我父母身上的事情的蛛丝马迹。。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：理解。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我们确实讨论过这个问题，也承认我们都做出了糟糕的选择。或许我们现在应该多谈谈这件事，但是不让我们做爱也不会让这些对话尽早发生。事实上，性爱或许可以帮助减轻这些谈话带来的压力。这是我最爱的应对机制。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：也完全解释了为什么苏亚雷斯医生如此欣然同意了克莱因医生的评估。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：好吧，是我先承认了自己有很多问题。但是我正在解决。我不再想勒死巴恩斯了。我想把九头蛇最后的残余部分燃烧殆尽，但是大部分与冬日战士有关的杀人倾向都已经处理好了。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我很高兴你的心理治疗在这方面起到了作用。当你的心理治疗师说你在情感上和生理上，尤其是生理上，都没有准备好和你的男朋友进行一场性交时，你可能会想要听她的话的。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：国务卿还是计划在四天后出现吗？  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：是的。你宁愿转换话题的事实也表明了你没有准备好。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：哦我准备好了。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：这还有待观察。你还是准备在明天SI的阻止野生动物贩卖活动上公开你和史蒂芬的关系吗？  
  
  
斯塔克AE：是的。他今天早上穿了一件超好看的Tom Ford西装。我有至少两打照片以供私人时间使用。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：这事你也不能做。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：你真没意思。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：如果你真的在心理上准备好了要和史蒂芬做爱，你就不会需要我或者苏亚雷斯医生来给你许可。你会完全忽视我们的指导意见。但是你需要我们给你亮绿灯因为在你内心深处你知道你还没有准备好。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我真讨厌你。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：嗯我做这些事可不是为了交朋友。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：你要求我给你在海报上签名。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我上大学的时候可能有点迷恋你。试图在你可以拿驾照的年龄之前拿到你的PhD学位总是很困难的。至少你是我的偶像。但这并不会让我说的话失去效力。如果事情进展得顺利，你们就可以经常见到对方了，并且到那个时候，你就会准备好跨过那条界限了。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：或者是罗斯出现抓走了史蒂芬。或者监察者试图再次谋杀我，或者是我们的任何一个敌人。这可能是我们唯一的机会了。我不想因为医嘱错过它。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA： 你想让我和苏亚雷斯医生安排一次Skype会议吗？  
  
  
斯塔克AE：这没必要。我给过你们比Skype更好的程序。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：只不过是把所有这类东西都叫做Skype会容易点。我知道你很沮丧，但是有时就只是在一起看电影的时候握着利奥的手都要好过我在神盾学园时的大部分性体验。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：那可能是因为他们大部分人都不知道自己在做什么。  
  
  
西蒙斯JA：我不会跟你争论这一点，但是你知道我是对的。来一点真正的约会没什么不好。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.事件视界(event horizon), 是一种时空的曲隔界线。来自科学家的指代方式。  
> 2.亚历山德里亚(Alexandria), 是美国弗吉尼亚州北部城市，位于华盛顿哥伦比亚特区以南约6英里（合9.65千米）。


	82. 面谈1：也许，等待并没有那么糟糕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。原本的计划是这一章对话以及后面类似的内容会被附加到短信对话的结尾以保持这个故事的整体风格。但是，我发现太长了。所以，我决定让这段面对面交谈独立成章。
> 
> 这段对话紧接着在上一段对话之后，所以这还是9月23日。开头的一段和上一段对话发生在同时。以及记住我们要无视《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》里的“八年之后”因为它扰乱了我故事（以及MCU整体）的时间线。

“星期五，请不要把刚才那条消息发给西蒙斯博士。”史蒂夫边说边在托尼身边躺下。后者正忙着说服西蒙斯博士他完全可以在不危及健康的情况下做些事比如和史蒂夫做爱。显然，他不是很成功，这太遗憾了因为史蒂夫洗完澡之后就只花功夫穿了一条平角裤。上帝保佑他。  
  
“我本来没打算真的发出去的。”史蒂夫回以瞪视。  
  
“我真的没想发出去。是星期五不小心发的。”他绝对在撒谎。史蒂夫知道他就是在撒谎， 这就是为什么他的斯塔克平板被没收了。  
  
“你和神盾局的医学争论结束了吗？这件事你已经忙了超过24小时了吧？”  
  
“我那不是争论。”托尼告诉自己的男朋友。   
  
“我听到你跟菲茨博士的对话了，今早我试穿西装的时候。”史蒂夫回道。   
  
“我只是很积极地……”   
  
“还有午餐时间和苏亚雷斯医生的短信。”史蒂夫补充。当然啦，他看见了。   
  
“现在我几乎有点庆幸悠悠球没法安排你出席明天的的午饭了。好吧，某种意义上来说算是有些争论。”托尼最后承认道。  
  
“我不会就因为我们不能做爱就离开，你知道的吧？”史蒂夫认真地问道。   
  
“尽管我们有很多缺点，但我知道你对你在乎的人非常忠诚。既然现在周围所有人里我是第一位的，我觉得我们没问题。”他对托尼这样漫不经心的回答皱起了眉头。  
  
“你知道这不是一个‘我选择了巴基而不是你因为比起你我更在乎他’的情况吧？”  
  
“谢谢你骗我，但是没有必要。你认识我还不到五年，而你从托儿所起就认识他了。”托尼告诉史蒂夫。  
  
“我们那会儿没有托儿所。”史蒂夫的鼻子俏皮地皱起。他看上去可爱极了。  
  
“你知道我是什么意思。你看，我明白我的处境。如果一栋楼着火了而我只能救你或者罗迪中的一个，我很抱歉小黄花，但是我会直奔罗迪去的。”  
  
“因为你知道我能照顾好我自己。”   
  
“而且是我们的愚蠢导致了他的瘫痪。菲茨和我正在为此研究一些东西，但是仍处于原型阶段。”   
  
“对巴基也是同样的情况，”史蒂夫告诉他，“我试图帮助那个我当时认为最需要帮助的人。我没有意识到你的抉择上背负了多少东西，直到我们真正和对方开始交谈。”   
  
“我的心理师多次指出那就是你当时在做的事情。”托尼解释道。  
  
“并且你相信她？”   
  
“在那些感觉不错的日子里，有时候会。但是我有二十年的时间都是霍华德在让我觉得我无法达到你的标准，至少是他想象中的你。我想你应该知道，我的自尊心早就荡然无存了。”史蒂夫对此的回应是用一只胳膊搂住了托尼。   
  
“我可以这样做吗？”   
  
“你不穿上衣睡在我旁边都绝对没问题。真希望我能脱掉这条平角裤。不过这也比罗迪送给我犯浑用的等身抱枕强多了。”史蒂夫扬起了一边的眉毛。   
  
“别问。我们就是打了个赌。”托尼才不会告诉史蒂夫关于这个故事的全貌。  
  
“我知道你很烦躁，但这不是什么可怕的事情。”史蒂夫解释道，把他搂得更靠近了一些，“老实说，尽管我真的很想和你做那些事，但是我不敢肯定我们是否真的准备好了。我不确定我是不是准备好了。我们还有一些事需要解决。你仍然害怕我会离开你，或者你认为我在这里只是因为巴基被冷冻起来了，但事实是我在这里是因为我想要和你在一起。”托尼的反应是拉过史蒂夫给了他一个吻。   
  
“我才不会说我就是这么想的。你是不是用了我的牙膏？”托尼推开史蒂夫问道。后者尝起来有一种薄荷的清香。   
  
“没错，但是我带了牙刷。在过去几个月里我觉得我已经真正开始了解你了，而且我想我已经掌握了你的思维模式，足以知道你觉得自己可能是个安慰奖。”  
  
“也许吧。”托尼老实答道，又稍稍往史蒂夫的怀里拱了拱。超级士兵的六块腹肌真是太赞了。而且，酒店的床单也像是丝质的。   
  
“你不是。尽管如此，我确实希望要是我能早点意识到这些就好了。结果现在，和你睡在一张床上都变成了一种奢侈。”  
  
“但如果不是这样，我们也许就不会在这里了。”托尼说着，再次亲吻了史蒂夫。他在试图保持这些亲吻的纯洁性，但这太困难了。甚至史蒂夫舌头的肌肉都感觉越来越好。“我还担心别的事情。”   
  
“罗斯？”史蒂夫一边问一边将他的手指穿过托尼的头发。   
  
“或者其他的超级反派。”还有那些对抗超级反派的孩子们。他希望彼得不要惹麻烦，但是他还是担心。他给自己提了个醒，几分钟后要给劳拉发个邮件。  
  
“万事皆有可能，但是你已经做好准备了。”  
  
“事实上，现在没有过滤器了，而且我相当擅长在可能是最糟糕的时刻说错话。”   
  
“我发现了。”史蒂夫告诉他，“在我的欢迎礼包里有一份阿富汗之后你召开新闻发布会的文字记录。”   
  
“当然会有。至少以前，当我们互发短消息的时候，我可以大声说出我想要告诉你的话，然后在屏幕上看看它，意识到或许如果我想要避免一次争吵，我就不应该把它发出去。”   
  
“然后星期五还是会发出去的。”史蒂夫补充道，咧着嘴笑了。   
  
“她越来越擅长这种事儿了。”他又看了托尼一眼。   
  
“她真的是，除了那些视频。我们会谈谈这事的，等我回到一个我拥有完整版星期五而不是旅行助手的地方。”   
  
“是该谈谈。为了解决问题，我们应该多聊聊，不只是用手机，还有当面的。当我们有机会的时候，就像现在。”  
  
“当我试图重新联系佩珀的时候，我意识到这样做会让我感到害怕。”托尼用手指摩挲着史蒂夫的胡须。他很享受这个，也没有因为失去了一个刮得干干净净的童子军而感到遗憾。  
  
“我以为你们两个之间的关系有所好转了？”史蒂夫问。   
  
“是的，每次见面都会少一丝尴尬。”史蒂夫再次倾身亲吻了托尼，“你我之间也会有一些尴尬但是至少我们可以搞定。我很享受这个。你的舌头真是太赞了。”   
  
“我也是。我们不必进行得那么快。关于我们之间的事你不会想要猜来猜去的，但是或许我们可以等上一阵。如果明天一切顺利，那事情可能会变得容易很多。”也就是说，如果全世界都接受了史蒂芬·卡特，那他们就可以在公共场合见面了，而史蒂夫也会很安全。内心深处托尼真的想要为他的男朋友实现这些。（当然了，托尼已经做好一个应急计划了，或者是六个。）   
  
“或者事情完全向错误的方向发展。所有人都能完全看穿这一假象。”托尼担心地跟自己的男朋友说道。  
  
“我正在尽量往好的方面想。今天我确实被错认成克里斯·埃文斯两次，尽管戴了新隐形眼镜以后我和他的瞳色不太一样。”史蒂夫打趣道。  
  
“因为他看起来比你现在更像以前的你。他们很快就要开始拍摄美国队长的故事了。别担心，你会得到利润分成的。”托尼解释道。  
  
“我以为他们就拍一个关于纽约大战的传记电影？”史蒂夫有点困惑地问道。  
  
“迪士尼计划要基于我们的真实生活经历拍摄一整个复仇者宇宙的系列电影。除了娜塔莎和克林特不知道是什么原因，我们其他每个人都会有各自的传记电影。然后是一部纽约的电影。”  
  
“这很遗憾因为娜塔莎的故事可能才是最有意思的。”史蒂夫补充道。  
  
“而且他们将不得不最大限度地虚构这整个故事。顺便说，迪士尼正在游说让你获得赦免。”   
  
“为什么？”   
  
“如果你不是战争罪犯，他们大概能卖掉更多的票。”托尼解释道，没告诉他这是律师们所争取到的电影合约的一部分。  
  
“有道理。”   
  
“我有一些创意方面的控制权所以我保证它不会像1990年版的《美国队长》电影那样悲剧收场的。我爸最后起诉了他们。”以充分的理由。   
  
“什么1990年的电影？”史蒂夫问。不知为何没人告诉过他那件事。   
  
“你最好永远不要看它。它比广播剧还糟糕。他们把红骷髅设定成一个被纳粹养大的意大利人，这还只是开头。还有，他或者更确切地说他为之效力的人对肯尼迪和马丁·路德·金遇刺事件负责。”托尼解释说，尽量回忆起他好多年前看过一次这部电影之后所知道的剧情。  
  
“九头蛇对此负责说不定是真的。至少佐拉在拖延时间的时候是这么告诉我们的。”史蒂夫提醒他道。   
  
“这部分你告诉过我。”然后他语带涩意地继续道，“而且，他们不知怎的就让莎伦出现在了电影里，非常地随意。我想这就是为什么我爸起诉了他们。莎伦小时候霍华德就围着她转。这让我觉得我爸一直希望我是个女孩。”托尼坦白道。   
  
“今晚不许再提霍华德了。”他边说边在托尼的背上画着圈。   
  
“乐意之至。那我能把我的斯塔克平板拿回来了吗？”托尼问道。   
  
“不许你再给神盾局的其他人发邮件了。你应该休息了。”   
  
“我是想发邮件给劳拉，查看一下小蜘蛛的情况。严格来说这也算在内因为她现在也是神盾局的人了，但是她这么做完全是为了爱。”所以，她的丈夫才能回到她和她孩子的身边。   
  
“总有一天你得给我解释清楚。”   
  
“如果一切顺利的话，你会在接下来48小时内明白我是什么意思的。”   
  
“这就是你在担心的事情？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“我在担心小蜘蛛。他还在生我的气。”托尼哀叹了一声。  
  
“你做了正确的事情。”他安慰道。   
  
“我还是有些顾虑。我告诉过你他婶婶发给我的那封充满愤怒的电子邮件。我还担心她随时会发现真相然后因为我没有告诉她而责备我。与此同时，彼得真的需要亲自告诉她这件事，可他还没有准备好。已经有三个异人未成年人在神盾局的监护之下了，他们因为拥有了超能力的缘故被父母赶出家门。这些事一点帮助都没有。”托尼踱起步来。   
  
“这样是不对的。”   
  
“没错，不对，特别是因为这种超能力来源于他们父母传给他们的基因。你可以再吻我一次吗？我需要分散一下注意力。”好吧，他就是尽可能多地想要史蒂夫而已。   
  
“乐意效劳。”史蒂夫回应道，又把托尼拉入一个亲吻之中。托尼真心希望明天的晚餐进行得顺利，这样这种事就可以每个月都有了。  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 纯属娱乐，我让1990年版本的《美国队长》真实存在于这个宇宙里了。


	83. 对话53：约翰内斯堡午餐蓝调时光

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。我们还在约翰内斯堡。然而，托尼不得不像个成年人那样，并且他不能把他的蜜糖兔带在身边。这就意味着他本该和各种世界领袖一起午餐的时候他在给史蒂夫发短信。现在故事里的时间是2016年9月24日星期六，这就是说差不多正好是一年以前。接下来的几场对话都会发生在今天，因为9月24日是个大日子。
> 
> 这周我上班的时候校对过了这一章，今天才上传是因为今早我才意识到我给自己发邮件时忘记加附件了。所以为了保证我按照约定今天上传这章，我又校对了一遍。

托尼小熊：为什么每一场我被强迫参加的高档商务午餐都只有微量的食物配给和过于自命不凡的人？再过30秒我就要痛揍世界商业领袖3号，6号和12号了。  
  
  
我：不至于这么糟糕吧。  
  
  
托尼小熊：就是有这么糟糕。我的大脑已经被刺激到麻木了。哪怕如果再有一个人问我佩珀的事，我就要召唤我的手甲了。如果有人问我是不是跟我的助理上床了，这种情况就会加倍严重，两次了。  
  
  
我：老天。  
  
  
托尼小熊：我不能100%确定情况一直都是这么糟糕。也许是这次感觉格外糟糕，因为我太清醒了以至于没法觉得他们开的任何一个玩笑很有趣，也没有任何交际的欲望。所有的助理也都比这次的要更友善一些，而且真的很能干。  
  
  
我：可能一直都是那样的。不过我敢肯定弗吉尼亚在这样的场合压力更小一些。  
  
  
托尼小熊：不会，因为她可能会把抓她屁股的商业领袖2号揍一顿，然后我就会不得不插手把她从一个异国监狱里弄出来。这种会议就从来没顺利进行过。  
  
  
我：你说的有道理。嘿你是不是把我手机里你的名字给改了？你现在是托尼小熊不是安东尼了。  
  
  
托尼小熊：对。这才应该是史蒂芬的手机因为只有彻头彻尾的白痴才会把他的超级英雄名字写得到处都是。至少当他或者她正试图伪装成一个秘密身份的时候是这样吧。  
  
  
我：我会尽量记住的。  
  
  
托尼小熊：我很抱歉我们没法让你来参加午餐。甚至悠悠球都在后台和其他助理一起吃三明治。我确定他们那里比我这儿有意思多了，而且还有更多食物。  
  
我：这没关系。我想在今天的晚餐前尽量保持低调。如果人们看见你搂着我，那他们显然会很容易弄明白我是你什么人了。  
  
  
托尼小熊：他们只需要用我看你的方式去看你，然后他们就会知道真相的。  
  
  
我：这可真甜。没事的。我答应了要和梅琳达一起吃午餐。客房服务的汉堡做得很好吃。以我的新陈代谢，那种高档午餐我至少要吃五顿才能吃饱。  
  
  
托尼小熊：这倒是真的。可能至少要三个或者四个汉堡才能满足你。  
  
  
我：两个加一杯奶昔。虽然在地球的另一端还吃汉堡喝奶昔感觉很诡异。  
  
  
托尼小熊：以后有机会我要跟你说我试图在凌晨三点的东京吃肯德基的经历。你有没有考虑过冒险出去尝试一些当地美食？或者，你知道的，至少下楼来餐厅里吃。早饭的时候你表现得不错。  
  
  
我：我刚才说了，直到今晚的晚餐之前我都想要保持低调。人们因为以为我是克里斯·埃文斯或者基努·里维斯而试图拉着我自拍，这可不是好事。  
  
  
托尼小熊：星期五确实成功地把所有的照片从那个女人的手机里删掉了。但是你说的有道理。  
  
  
我：以及，我感觉我们之间的对话应该私下进行。有太多东西我都不想让别人无意中听到。  
  
  
托尼小熊：都很有道理。不过，如果你打算和你的前女友来一发速战速决的，请务必拍点照片，或者至少等我过去。我不能参与，但是可以围观。这就是西蒙斯博士会允许我做的所有事了。魔鬼。  
  
  
我：我不知道梅刚才用普通话说了你什么，但是可能不是什么好话。  
  
  
托尼小熊：告诉她这是个玩笑，免得她又威胁要把我开膛破肚。人们用外语说我坏话也不是新鲜事了。实际上有一些现在就正在发生。这就是为什么我会说的很多语言不会在我的简历里出现。为了她我正在努力提高我的普通话水平。我正在学习各种新的课程单词。  
  
  
托尼小熊：我讨厌自动校正，这里本来是说脏话*。  
  
  
我：想也知道。  
  
  
托尼小熊：所以你的午餐进行得怎么样?  
  
  
我：你现在不该去交际吗？  
  
  
托尼小熊：佩珀逼我做出保证不要在国外再次被捕。如果我再次试图跟人闲聊，那我被逮捕的几率将会跃升到89%。我不喜欢这个几率。  
  
  
我：好吧，看来交际不是明智之举。  
  
  
托尼小熊：让我好好了解一下你和你前女友的午餐进行得怎么样才是对我的时间更合理的利用。  
  
  
我：仍在进行中。  
  
  
托尼小熊：那么糟糕。  
  
  
我：不一定是坏事，就是试图搞清楚从哪里开始。有时候这就是成功的一半。  
  
  
托尼小熊：非常正确  
  
  
我：目前为止我们大部分时间都在讨论如何处理你的小蜘蛛问题，而我们真的没有任何解决方案。  
  
  
托尼小熊：感谢你们的努力。没人真的能给小蜘蛛问题找到解决方案，反正好的解决方案是没有。复仇者公关部负责人建议我就给他一套与我的战甲类似的战衣，然后开一个新闻发布会。  
  
  
我：别这么做。  
  
  
托尼小熊：既然你诚心诚意地要求了，那我现在绝对要拒绝这个提议了。  
  
  
我：梅琳达现在正瞪着我呢。  
  
  
托尼小熊：她当然会了。  
  
  
我：你男朋友会再跟你说话的，不过要等你从你的会议里出来并且我们聊完了之后。  
  
  
  
  
待续。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 原文是curse words，被自动校正为了course words.


	84. 面谈2：前任因素

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一个阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都真的太可爱了。为了庆祝《英雄归来》数字下载上线，给了我一个重看一次的机会而不是仅凭记忆，你们今天有更新看了。
> 
> 和上一次的面谈一样，这一段就在上一章最后一条短信之后立刻发生，也就是说这还是9月24日。事实上9月24日还得有一阵子。在这个故事里这是一个大日子。是的，梅偷了史蒂夫的手机。

“你真的非得这么做吗？”史蒂夫说道，把他的手机从梅那里拿了回来并且发现她给托尼发了一条消息。史蒂夫对于她拿他的手机真的一点都不觉得惊讶。   
  
  
“你们两个真的没法坚持24小时不说话。再过几小时你就能见到他了。今晚的SI晚餐你准备和他一同出席。”从她的语气史蒂夫能听出来她不是很高兴。   
  
  
至少他是这么认为的。他对于梅和梅琳达·加纳是同一个人仍然很难接受。这两个人到底有多少相同点？有多少是装出来的？史蒂夫还是不能完全肯定。   
  
  
“我们中断过好几次，比如他差点被杀死那次。只是现在情况不同了，此时此刻我们在同一个地方，尤其是我们都知道我们只有几天时间。”因为罗斯的缘故可能还要更短。 无论如何，史蒂夫不想把这些说出来。  
  
  
“就算罗斯要来你们也只会失去一天时间。长远来看这没什么关系，因为如果这个计划成功的话，你们两个就可以经常见到对方了。”   
  
  
“这就足够让我紧张了。真希望喝酒除了能让我尝尝味道还能有别的作用。”史蒂夫指着餐桌上的一杯酒说。   
  
  
“你是在担心被逮捕还是其他什么事？我们不会让罗斯带走你的。”   
  
  
“我不担心罗斯，至少不是那么担心。我可以接受别人知道我是双性恋，或者史蒂芬是双性恋。早就该这么做了。”他现在有点纳闷为什么他从来没做过专访。也许是因为他想保密。这个世界有太多人自以为了解他。（是的，他今早确实趁托尼开会的时候花了一早上时间试图去找那部90年代他们拍的关于他的烂电影。）  
  
  
“是因为史蒂芬并不是真正的你吗？还是因为史蒂芬并不像你那样背负着人们对美国队长的期望。”   
  
  
_而作为盾牌的新持有者，你会知道的。史蒂夫这样想着，但并没有说出来。_  
  
  
“因为我希望以前也能是这样。”他这样回答她。   
  
  
“在一些也参与了本次会议的国家那里，这仍然是个问题。”梅沉声道。  
  
  
“我知道。”史蒂夫回应。  
  
  
“但是你仍然在担心其他的事？” 梅琳达问。  
  
  
“我有点担心假装自己是史蒂芬·卡特的事。” 史蒂夫坦白。  
  
  
“可以理解，我讨厌伪装身份，”梅告诉史蒂夫，这令后者十分惊讶。  
  
  
“你似乎很擅长这个。”   
  
  
“那也不意味着我真的喜欢做这事。我更喜欢出外勤。”现在他觉得是意料之中了。  
  
  
“如果是这样的话，你是如何做到伪装身份这么久的？一直假装你是某个人，但你其实不是。我担心我会说错话，或者对错误的名字做出反应，然后一切就都完了。但是这一回罗斯会逮捕托尼的，因为他帮了我。”   
  
  
“他不会碰托尼的。他不能。总统不会同意的。”史蒂夫不是很确定梅琳达的话安慰到他没有。  
  
  
“总统正面临大选。他必须要小心行事。”  
  
  
“你要讨论这件事的话我真的不是个合适的人选，因为我从来没有执行过超过一个月的伪装身份任务。”梅琳达转换了话题。  
  
  
“这不是真的。你伪装成我的邻居数月之久。我根本不知道你不是梅琳达·加纳。”  
  
  
“因为我就是梅琳达·加纳，或者说我离婚之后就是那样。弗瑞只是给了你菲尔的旧公寓然后命令我帮助你适应新环境。我向你展示了真正的我。我就只改了名字。我真的就是一个为联邦政府工作的人力资源专员，因为无法向丈夫倾诉我最遗憾的任务而和他离了婚。”  
  
  
“所以你当时只是一个在处理一场混乱的离婚时为失去所爱而伤心的女人？”   
  
  
“我保护了所有人，也遵守了诺言，甚至是对一个死人的诺言。”她喝了一小口酒，她几乎没怎么碰酒，“我知道菲尔非常期待能帮助你适应新环境。原本的计划是我搬出去，然后你住进我的旧公寓里几个月，同时菲尔会帮你适应。每个人都知道你在弗瑞给你安排在纽约的那个公寓里很消沉。洛基事件改变了那个计划，于是我决定尽我所能来帮助你。”  
  
  
“因为你爱他。” 史蒂夫答到，甚至没有用问句的形式。他所知道的不止于此。  
  
  
“他还不知道这回事。我也不会很快告诉他。” 梅琳达解释。  
  
  
“你应该告诉他。” 史蒂夫提议。  
  
  
“我会的，等时机成熟的时候。今晚你不需要做史蒂芬·卡特。就作为深爱托尼的男朋友就行。姓名不会改变这一点。”梅琳达建议。  
  
  
“这部分很容易。即使他们不知道那个其实是我，我还是很害怕人们知道我们的关系，但同时我又松了一口气。公开露面会改变一些事情。如果这只是我们两个之间的事而不必将外界牵扯进来，那会轻松很多。我不确定我们是否已经准备好了让全世界都来关注我们。”  
  
  
“任何与托尼·斯塔克约会的人都得面对这个。”   
  
  
“这我知道。而且从长远来看，这是值得的。我只是希望我不会殴打任何狗仔队的人。”   
  
  
“我也这么想。”   
  
  
“除此之外，我还担心如果我必须得长期扮演史蒂芬·卡特，那该怎么办。因为看起来我不可能得到克林特那样的协定。”   
  
  
“你知道了？”梅琳达挑起了一边的眉毛。   
  
  
“我发现我的内裤里被塞了一张卡片。我不会因为他回去就责怪他。我希望我从一开始就没让他卷进来。至少斯科特能回去。”   
  
  
“克林特是一名特工。他会做任何他需要做的事情。不管是什么。但是他既不是天赋异禀，也没有经过后天改造，或者甚至不是异人。从一开始他就不应该被纳入协议的范围。我们正在努力搞定这事。”   
  
  
“他是因为帮助我们才成为逃犯的。”史蒂夫对此感到很难过，而这种感觉在他几周前看到莱拉的画之后就变本加厉了，“不应该是这样的。他还有孩子们和劳拉要操心。”  
  
  
“你也有你的承诺。”梅琳达提醒他，“我觉得斯塔克需要你多陪陪他。特别是如果他一直这样继续收养年轻的超级英雄。你的帮助能一定程度上给他安全感。”  
  
  
“这不一样。”  
  
  
“为什么你没告诉我你在神盾局工作？”史蒂夫转换了话题。   
  
  
“我一般不告诉别人我在哪里工作。如果你去问特区的大部分联邦雇员，这是很正常的事情。我母亲是前CIA特工。我很早就学会不要泄露太多个人信息。你知道的已经比大多数人都多了。”梅琳达解释道。   
  
  
“你对我感兴趣是因为这是你的工作还是因为你想要做点什么来纪念菲尔？”史蒂夫担心这就是实情。在注射血清之前，除了巴基和佩姬没人喜欢他。现在他害怕历史重演，除了现在他有托尼以及可能加上山姆。”   
  
  
“如果就只是工作，我会遵从弗瑞的命令把你和斯塔克锁在一间屋子里让你们两个解决自己的问题。但你那时比我在巴林之后还要迷茫，而我在处理这个问题的时候菲尔刚刚在纽约被杀害。我需要专注于一些事情，帮助你是个好的选择。”   
  
  
“我明白。成为复仇者让我可以不去思考我所失去的一切。不过，为什么你没有把我和托尼关在一起？”   
  
  
“你还没有准备好。你和斯塔克需要各自解决你们自己的问题。”梅琳达解释道。   
  
  
“我觉得我们正在达到那个目标。一切都在进行中。我只是希望我能在那里看着他。当有关渡轮的消息开始在推特上传开的时候我真的很担心。”  
  
  
“新闻上说的比实际情况要更糟糕一些。”这就是托尼走进房间时听见的话。  
  
  
“你在这里干什么？”梅琳达有点恼火地问。   
  
  
“悠悠球制造了一些情况分散了大家的注意力，我在有可能，你懂的，被逮捕之前开溜了。我真的跟佩珀保证了我会避免这种事。”  
  
  
“有尸体吗？”梅严肃地问道。  
  
  
“目前还没有，但是如果继续有人故意不小心以一种不太恰当的方式碰到悠悠球，那就快了。有太多商业领袖都是衣冠禽兽。我有20分钟时间。”托尼边说边亲吻了史蒂夫。   
  
  
“你尝起来像赤霞珠？”托尼说着，退开了一点。   
  
  
“我需要刷牙吗？”史蒂夫问。   
  
  
“不用，但是请把酒瓶扔掉。以及，我需要一个能量棒或者之类的东西，如果我想活过接下来四个小时直到晚餐的话。谢天谢地SI是今晚开幕宴会的赞助商，所以那里会有食物了。为什么他们不给我们提供足够的食物？”  
  
  
“我不知道。”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，伸手去桌子上拿酒瓶准备把剩余的酒倒掉，结果发现酒瓶已经不在那里了。梅琳达也不见了。   
  
  
“嘿，你的忍者前女友哪去了？”托尼刚刚意识到她不见了。   
  
  
“我想她去处理那瓶酒了。”可能只是一个借口，好给他们一些私密空间。   
  
  
“我不认为迷你吧有能量棒，但是我们有蛋糕。”史蒂夫说道，递给托尼一片他切给自己的蛋糕。   
  
  
“蛋糕我可以。实际上，我现在有点需要蛋糕。”史蒂夫完全同意，特别是因为他非常担心今晚的事。   
  
  
但六个小时之后，当托尼在几十台摄像机前握住他的手时，一切都被抛诸脑后了。   
  
  
待续  
  
  
  



	85. 神盾局内部短消息2：你不能杀死顾问

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都非常棒。这一章神盾局内部短消息开始于梅离开史蒂夫房间的时候。我终于写了一章梅和寇森的章节。他们是我心中仅次于托尼和史蒂夫的最爱的一对。梅和寇森也是我能写一点与真实故事线相关的东西的最后机会了。这一对可能会以眼泪终结，主要是我的眼泪。谢天谢地我们有同人这种东西能让我们得到安慰。

梅MQ：我要掐死顾问。  
  
  
寇森PJ：你不能掐死顾问，特别是因为他现在是你队里的，梅。你和他在阿巴拉契亚的时候我就告诉过你。  
  
  
梅MQ：而且我现在还是没法和他一起进行飞行训练。斯塔克很忙或者筋疲力尽的时候比较容易对付。  
  
  
寇森PJ：那你可以带他男朋友去楼下健身房。你不是应该和他在吃午餐吗？情况怎么样？  
  
  
梅MQ：他提议我和他男朋友做爱然后让他围观。  
  
  
寇森PJ：他那是开玩笑。  
  
  
梅MQ：他也这么说了，但是我不是很确定。  
  
  
寇森PJ：谁也没法确定。有时候你其实喜欢斯塔克。你喜欢你的新战术服。  
  
  
梅MQ：是你喜欢我的新战术服。当我真的可以打顾问或者至少是真的很忙的时候，跟他打交道要更容易一些。但是他还没有从那次我们没能阻止的暗杀行动中恢复过来。  
  
  
寇森PJ：你穿那套制服真的很好看。自从上次复仇者们因为不会好好说话而大打出手之后，我们已经有足够多的负面宣传了。我希望我们能就告诉每个人这只是还未解决的性张力问题，但是在某些圈子里这可能会更糟糕，所以看在你的盾牌的份上，别伤害顾问。  
  
  
梅MQ：我真的不在乎那些圈子。他们可能就和那些对我持有盾牌感到抓狂的是同一群人。  
  
  
寇森PJ：他们并不都是同一个群体。副局长很难过因为他真的想要那面盾牌。我想他可能还哭了一小会儿因为他意识到你真的把它拿走了。  
  
  
梅MQ：因为你永远不知道这里会发生什么。而且，你才是那个真正想要和它一起训练的人。  
  
  
寇森PJ：也许有那么一点是出于战术上的考虑。  
  
  
梅MQ：你不让我们改换喷漆。  
  
  
寇森PJ：它是标志性的。  
  
  
梅MQ：你接到包裹没？  
  
  
寇森PJ：接到了  
  
  
梅MQ：你跟他聊过了吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：包裹揍了我一拳，这算不算是聊过了？  
  
  
梅MQ：对于我们这样的人来说吗？算。他揍你了？  
  
  
寇森PJ：然后我们谈了谈。我到现在还顶着一只熊猫眼。  
  
  
梅MQ：我就不能留你一个人呆着，是吧？你道歉了没？  
  
  
寇森PJ：我不知道一个人是否可以为死亡道歉。  
  
  
梅MQ：你可以为没告诉他你还活着而道歉。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我那是为了遵守命令。  
  
  
梅MQ：那你成为下达命令的那个人之后又怎么说？你做了两年的局长。这两年你随时都可以告诉他或者奥黛丽这件事。  
  
  
寇森PJ：那时我们正在躲避塔尔博特的追捕。  
  
  
梅MQ：那等我们不再需要躲避军队的追捕之后呢？  
  
  
寇森PJ：你没有告诉他你在九头蛇的渗透中幸存下来直到你差点离开去照顾你爸爸的时候给他寄了婴儿欢迎礼。  
  
  
梅MQ：但我确实告诉他了。我爸爸做的那条毯子。  
  
  
寇森PJ：这就是为什么你得到了一张漂亮的卡片作为婴儿毯的回礼，而我正在试用菲茨尝试制造的真皮再生器。我们必须要阻止他和斯塔克在看过星际迷航之后制造原型机了。  
  
  
梅MQ：那有用吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：一点。有一点刺痛，但是瘀伤似乎正在消退。  
  
  
梅MQ：那就好。  
  
  
寇森PJ：除开斯塔克显然是出现在了现场之外，你和史蒂芬的对话进行得如何？  
  
  
梅MQ：没有瘀青或者家具损坏。所以飞机的损坏有多严重？  
  
  
寇森PJ：没那么严重。我很高兴事情还挺稳定。  
  
  
梅MQ：我们叫了客房服务。虽然有点尴尬，但是我们取得了一点进展，主要是在讨论皇后区小子的情况该如何处理。当然了，我们聊到一半他就开始跟斯塔克聊天了。然后他问了一堆关于我做他邻居时候的问题，我说服了他我那时并不是真的在假装另外一个人。就在那时斯塔克出现了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：很显然在那场交谈中他说了什么话让你现在想要掐死他。  
  
  
梅MQ：实际上，那应该是在他俩发短信的时候。他还没来得及说些什么的时候我就带着酒走了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：这样可能最好。  
  
  
梅MQ：还有今晚呢。  
  
  
寇森PJ：你觉得每个人都会认出史蒂芬？  
  
  
梅MQ：这是有可能的，尽管今早他被错认成克里斯·埃文斯两次。  
  
  
寇森PJ：那或许是好事。  
  
  
梅MQ：以史蒂芬这个身份亮相是个好主意。我只是不确定这是否是合适的场合，但这是史蒂夫的主意。  
  
  
寇森PJ：这说得通。听着，只要再过几天你就会回来了。  
  
  
梅MQ：最后一天罗斯会来这里。  
  
  
寇森PJ：到那时，我觉得他会因包裹公开宣布回归而彻底分心。我怀疑他根本就不会是个问题。  
  
  
梅MQ：但愿如此。说不定他会取消他的行程。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我们可以这么期望。  
  
  
梅MQ：你应该试着再和包裹聊聊。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我会的。  
  
  
寇森PJ：尽量别掐死斯塔克。  
  
  
梅MQ：这我不能保证。  
  
  
寇森PJ：别让史蒂芬伤心。  
  
  
梅MQ：我现在开始讨厌你了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：又不是我叫你去的约翰内斯堡。  
  
  
梅MQ：如果你当初努力争取继续当局长，现在就不会发生这种事了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我想我还是会让你去照顾斯塔克的不过，嘿，至少你现在是个正式的复仇者了。我等不及想让你拥有自己的人形公仔了。我要买三个。  
  
  
梅MQ：那这可真就是你的错了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：或许是吧。晚餐时记得给我发照片。  
  
  
梅MQ：我会的。我只希望事情别搞砸了。或者又有人试图杀死斯塔克。  
  
  
寇森PJ：就让我们祈祷葵花籽不要再卷土重来了吧。  
  
  
梅MQ：真心的。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以你们搞明白包裹是谁了吗？
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 奥黛丽·内森(Audrey Nathan)，寇森的前女友，大提琴手，出现在《神盾局特工》里。寇森一直没有告诉她自己还活着。


	86. 神盾局内部短消息3：史蒂芬/托尼的CP应该叫什么？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读和评论上一章的朋友。你们都非常棒。你们好些人都猜到了包裹就是克林特。你们很快就会了解到更多寇森和“包裹”之间的复杂历史。  
> 我们还有一章神盾局内部短消息因为托尼有点要把悠悠球和梅搞疯了。这是因为他正处于恋爱脑之中，尽管理智告诉他最好别像爬树一样缠在史蒂夫身上，他还是有些不太情愿。  
> 这段对话发生在上一段的几个小时之后。在这段时间内史蒂夫已经完成了他作为托尼·斯塔克男朋友史蒂芬·卡特的第一次亮相。网上已经炸开了。  
> 小乌龟是迈克·麦肯锡特工，悠悠球的男朋友。对于那些不看《神盾局特工》的读者，你们错过了一些有趣的东西。极速蜗牛*是迈克给菲茨起的昵称。就像托尼一样，迈克给每个人都起了昵称。  
>  _[*极速蜗牛(Turbo)，《神盾局特工》的字幕是翻译成糊涂虫，这里使用的是Turbo这部电影的中文译名。]_
> 
> 特别鸣谢我的合作者Misaky0。通常她只是负责图画的部分但是她帮我搞定了一些悠悠球的台词。

小乌龟：显然你老板现在正在和克里斯·埃文斯约会。  
  
  
小乌龟：那个演员，不是《巅峰拍档》的那个曾经和极速蜗牛的《神秘博士》女神结婚的那个*。已经传遍推特和汤不热了。那些动图太搞笑了。我觉得到明天早上Freaking Cool上至少会有16个新的NC-17故事。他们还争论到底要用什么CP名。  
  
  
小乌龟：是说史蒂芬/托尼因为不是所有人都那么愚蠢。史蒂芬尼*目前处于领先地位。不过推特上的人也太闲了。  
  
  
悠悠球：这份工作我钱拿少了*  
  
  
小乌龟：我能看懂你是在重新考虑择业问题了。往好的方面想，至少大家不觉得他在约会美国队长，除了克里斯·埃文斯本人，但我认为他在推特上的评论应该没人能看懂。  
  
  
悠悠球：老天*  
  
  
小乌龟：这个我看懂了。你看，埃文斯的事情主要是因为大部分民众觉得这比美国队长是基佬更真实可信。大部分人都觉得史蒂芬·卡特就是真的史蒂芬·卡特。所以，恭喜极速蜗牛成功创造了这个身份。  
  
  
悠悠球：乔伊知道了。  
  
  
小乌龟：他联系你了？联络方式安全吗？  
  
  
悠悠球：是通过斯塔克为了以防万一给我们设置的邮箱账号联系的。  
  
  
小乌龟：那就好。我不担心乔伊发现这件事因为他和你们在一起训练的时候你新老板曾充满诗意地谈论队长和他男朋友，主要是他们的屁股，根本停不下来。对于任何一个认识他们本人而不是他们公开人设的人来说，很明显他们之间有事发生。  
  
  
悠悠球：完全正确。  
  
  
小乌龟：约翰内斯堡的情况怎么样？你还能按时回来吗？  
  
  
悠悠球：我想是的，但是情况可能有变。今天下午我不得不给我的老板和他男朋友浇了一桶水。除此之外，这是一次不错的旅行。到处走走看看，见一下世面，感觉挺好的。  
  
  
小乌龟：没错。我一点也不惊讶你居然要拿出一个桶。你拍照了吗？  
  
  
悠悠球：梅拍了。她会发给你的。  
  
  
小乌龟：你知道你不用太把监护人的职责当回事。  
  
  
悠悠球：这很有趣。  
  
  
小乌龟：至少这样你不会听到你原本担心会听到的那些呻吟声了。  
  
  
悠悠球：还是会有呻吟声所以才要用到桶。  
  
  
小乌龟：我很高兴我没有做你的工作。你知道你可以按原计划去洛杉矶。我们不会经常见面，但是如果这能让你开心一点那我也没问题。罗德局长并没有强行禁止特工和受协议政策管制的人之间的亲密关系。  
  
  
悠悠球：这是好事。我喜欢这一点。我可能还是会被要求去洛杉矶和弗吉尼亚一起工作。他们需要我们派更多人去西海岸。不管怎样，我还是团队的一员。不过我宁愿保持现状因为比起洛杉矶，纽约离特区更近。他不是一直都那么糟糕。我想他只是对监护人的事有点生气和受到惊吓。  
  
  
小乌龟：可能吧。远距离的问题不会影响很大因为我要出外勤去找更多需要签署协议的人。你应该做对你自己最有利的事。  
  
  
悠悠球：我会好好想想的。  
  
  
小乌龟：说到弗吉尼亚·波茨，自从你老板和他男朋友不那么恰当地在公开场合亲吻对方的照片在社交媒体上传开之后，你有没有收到过她的消息？  
  
  
悠悠球：没有。不过我收到了董事会其他人的消息。  
  
  
小乌龟：有多糟糕？  
  
  
悠悠球：我假装我不懂英语。  
  
  
小乌龟：他们真的相信了？  
  
  
悠悠球：除了能说一口流利西班牙语的佩雷斯女士，她也知道得更多。  
  
  
小乌龟：毫不意外。  
  
  
悠悠球：纽约时间的早上会有一个电话会议。他们都很愤怒。  
  
  
小乌龟：大部分的推文都是站在你老板那边的。极速蜗牛正在汇总那些最好的推文。他说有81%的支持率。  
  
  
悠悠球：那就好。  
  
  
小乌龟：好的一面是，等塔尔博特开发布会之后所有人的注意力都会被充分转移。  
  
  
悠悠球：流浪的复仇者回归了。新闻是为了说这事？  
  
  
小乌龟：是的。他们正在ATCU总部召开新闻发布会。  
  
  
悠悠球：我想也是。  
  
  
小乌龟：小心一点，如果你需要撤离就告诉我。  
  
  
悠悠球：我会的。回聊小乌龟。  
  
  
  
  
待续。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.克里斯·埃文斯：文中提及另一个克里斯·埃文斯，即《巅峰拍档(Top Gear)》的主持人，曾经和《神秘博士》2005年版第一季和第二季的女主Billie Piper有过一段婚姻。  
> 2.原文为Stefany  
> 3.原文为西班牙语。  
> 4.原文为西班牙语。


	87. 神盾局内部短消息4：关于前男友们的对话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：探鹰过去式提及。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友，你们都很棒。  
> 是的，又是一章神盾局内部短消息。对不起，托尼和史蒂夫现在正忙着亲嘴，没空聊天。所以梅和寇森会不得不为他们商量大计。以及梅和寇森有他们自己的问题。这一段对话发生在上一段之后不久。

梅MQ：情况报告？  
  
  
寇森PJ：你不是应该睡了吗？现在约翰内斯堡凌晨一点了吧。  
  
  
梅MQ：我不睡觉。此外，我们刚刚结束了一晚上的政治社交活动上楼了。斯塔克在尽量和各国政府里友好的那一方进行沟通，至少是那些不会恐同的人。他们对斯塔克的事怎么看？包裹那边公开了吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：罗斯一直在说斯塔克正在和一个和克里斯·埃文斯长得很像的人约会，但是谢天谢地根据我们在国务院的联系人传来的消息，他还没把所有的一切联系起来。不过15分钟后关于包裹的公告就要发布了，我敢肯定他会有别的事情要担心了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：塔尔博特知道得更多，但是他不在乎是否能让美国队长回到我们这边，原来的美国队长。老实说，他更关注于在包裹的公告上压过罗斯一头。他们真的很讨厌彼此。  
  
  
梅MQ：这不是什么新鲜事，至少他对罗斯的厌恨不是。他想要找回黛西的时候竟然没有追着罗杰斯跑，这我倒是很意外。  
  
  
寇森PJ：是罗斯想要黛西回来。以及显然塔尔博特相信胡萝卜比蜂窝杀人房间*更管用。  
  
  
梅MQ：那是在神盾局陷落后他没能成功地追踪到我们之后，而且他早已有了先轰炸再问问题的名声。还有，他是怎么知道史蒂芬的事的？他不是还以为自己的老婆是九头蛇吗。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我想他就是讨厌罗斯而已。杰弗瑞在会议上说太多了。我想局长派了他去阿拉斯加给憎恶做评估以弥补他的过失。  
  
  
梅MQ：杰弗瑞当然会说太多。他会告诉他叔叔吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：不会。他讨厌他的罗斯叔叔。  
  
  
梅MQ：还真是方便。  
  
  
寇森PJ：推特现在一团乱。有不止一个蓝色大V发表了恶毒评论说超级英雄不应该是同性恋，说得比我描述的难听多了。然后又有人用1992年的托尼·斯塔克同性恋性爱录像带超链接回应他们。  
  
  
寇森PJ：然后又有人争辩说托尼其实是个超级反派/仍然是一个死亡商人然后一切又重新开始。这就是个死循环。我不得不停下来吃一颗泰诺。  
  
  
梅MQ：推特一直都是一团乱。  
  
  
寇森PJ：但是现在比平时更糟糕。大部分的噪音来自一些对于复仇者居然有个人是同性恋而感到愤怒的偏执狂。就是这种时候最让我觉得难过。乔伊决定回归建筑事业了。  
  
  
梅MQ：他们有没有意识到复仇者里可能只有班纳博士一个人完全是直的？  
  
  
寇森PJ：反正按原先的阵容的来说是的。我想悠悠球眼里只有她的小乌龟。他们用菲茨基于斯塔克给复仇者做的烧号手机所创建的新聊天系统调情被我抓了现行。我有点欣慰神盾局的其他人，包括局长在内都没有权限看到这些对话。  
  
  
梅MQ：我也看不到。斯塔克得到了你的梦中情人你不难过吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：我只是很高兴他没有回头去找你。那个吻已经传遍全网了。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我指托尼和史蒂芬的吻，不是你和史蒂芬的。我以为他们随时就会开始脱衣服。  
  
  
梅MQ：我明白你的意思。  
  
  
寇森PJ：黛西本来会把它做成她的壁纸的。  
  
  
梅MQ：我希望她还是那个样子，不管她身在何方。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我也是。我只是希望她能早点回来。  
  
  
梅MQ：你要知道和史蒂芬在一起只是一种安慰。我以为你死了。我去了你的葬礼。我亲手埋葬了你。但我真的没有好好哀悼。我真的没法处理好任何事。我当时很愤怒，对你，对弗瑞，以及特别是对我自己，因为如果我还在出外勤，那我就会和你一起在天空母舰上。如果我和你一起在那里，或许你就不会在纽约大战中死去。  
  
  
寇森PJ：这不是你的错。  
  
  
梅MQ：你永远也无法说服我，就算你回来了也一样。和史蒂芬一起是我逃避的方式，这就是为什么我理解黛西感觉她需要自己呆着。但是最终情况确实好转了，我确实回到了你身边。希望黛西也能很快做到这一点。  
  
  
寇森PJ：但愿如此。我还在为弗瑞过了那么久才让你知道而感到心烦意乱，他一直打算让你知道的。你本不必受那些苦。  
  
  
梅MQ：所以现在你明白为什么克林特那么生你的气了吧。我一直觉得不告诉复仇者这件事非常愚蠢，特别是当那个人是你前男友的时候。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我以为我对他来说没那么重要。他在劳拉戒酒之后就回到她身边了，而且成功地维持了一段时间。永远别跟刚刚和他妻子合法分开的人约会。  
  
  
梅MQ：有时候就算离婚也没什么用。你可以同时爱上不止一个人。我就有。  
  
  
梅MQ：对克林特来说，他还有孩子们需要考虑，这也是为什么他现在会陪塔尔博特玩这一场游戏。但他也非常关心你。纽约之后他和我一样一团糟，而这不仅仅是因为他被精神控制过。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我现在意识到了，但是当时没有。或许我太专注于奥黛丽而忽略了其他事情。  
  
  
梅MQ：有时候我觉得奥黛丽是你的备胎。如果她不是，你在把她从丹尼尔手中救出来的时候就应该告诉她真相了。你这次真的和克林特好好谈谈了吗？没有付诸暴力的那种？  
  
  
寇森PJ：是的，在我们不得不和塔尔博特会面之前。我道歉了，这次他没揍我。  
  
  
梅MQ：那他还生你气吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：还是很恼火，但是他理解了我为什么没告诉他，特别是西蒙斯告诉了他我被九头蛇绑架的事情。至少我的教父资格没被取消。  
  
  
梅MQ：那就好。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我们被邀请去大厦里吃晚餐了，等你从约翰内斯堡回来。  
  
  
梅MQ：我要带上冰冻枪吗？  
  
  
寇森PJ：可能要带。我得走了。我是公告现场的安全负责人。  
  
  
梅MQ：当然。  
  
  
寇森PJ：就向我保证你会避开推特？  
  
  
梅MQ：这也不是什么困难的保证。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请留下评论。我非常希望知道你们的想法。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 蜂窝杀人房间(honeycomb kill rooms)，《神盾局特工》里出现的审讯室，墙壁呈蜂窝的形状。


	88. 插曲17：我真心讨厌我们的董事会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。  
> 这段对话发生在上一个两小时之后。
> 
> 虽然这一章的标签是插曲，但是它的开头是一段真正的面谈，因为我意识到我们的托尼史蒂夫晚间互动不足，就加了一段。以及，因为这是后来加的，开头的这段并没有校对过。
> 
> 佩珀是大老板因为当然她就是。

“托尼，睡觉去。”托尼听见他男朋友在他旁边如是说，后者赤裸着上身用一只胳膊环住了他。  
  
  
“没法睡。你看我们亲热的照片。真是可爱又热辣。”托尼把照片秀给史蒂夫看，这就是个错误因为可想而知史蒂夫拿走了手机。  
  
  
“还给我。”托尼伸手去够，但是史蒂夫把它拿到他够不着的地方。  
  
  
“托尼，现在是凌晨两点四十九分了。你得睡了。玩手机可一点儿帮助都没有。”   
  
  
“我正在试图让我的大脑平静下来以便入睡。我的身体还处在曼哈顿时间。”   
  
  
“我不认为阅读那些觉得我们会下地狱的人的推文能达到这个目的。”   
  
  
“这我知道。星期五现在禁止我访问推特和汤不热。我在看悠悠球发给我的东西。我要把至少其中的一些放在我的史蒂夫墙上。”   
  
  
托尼刚说完，他的手机就响起了’佩珀正在试图联系你’的铃声，这表明她刚给他发了个消息。考虑到佩珀比他更清楚时区问题，这可能不是件好事。史蒂夫在看完短信之后把手机还给了他，这也不是个好兆头。   
  
  
“你得回复佩珀。”他告诉托尼。   
  
  
“我以为你想让我去睡觉？”托尼有些疑惑又有些担心地问道。  
  
  
“就先看一下她的消息吧。”史蒂夫说道，与此同时手机铃声响起，佩珀发来了第二条短信。此时他别无选择，只能开始看短信。  
  
  
xxxxxx  
  
  
  
  
大老板：我确定你要么是在睡觉因为你在的地方已经凌晨三点了，要么更有可能是和你男朋友腻在一起，但你可能应该知道董事会不太高兴，或者更确切地说是很不高兴。他们对大部分业务迁往北部或者迁回加利福尼亚已经很不高兴了。  
  
  
大老板：但是现在他们是跟律师讨论再次把你踢出局的那种不高兴。  
  
  
我：我和史蒂夫也没有那么忙着腻在一起，主要是因为医疗限制，而且他简直就是个童子军，是他逼我回复你的。  
  
  
我：说真的，又来这套？他们上一次对我表示满意是什么时候的事了？哦等等，是他们发现我们把大厦租出去赚了多少钱，以及搬到房地产价格更合理又不用担心外星人问题的北部。  
  
  
我：他们担心股价，不是吗？他们反应过激了。人们想起来我是LGTBPIQ社区的一员应该不会有那么大损失。我是说这里是有一些世界领导人现在不想坐在我旁边，但是管他呢。  
  
  
大老板：除此之外，他们很高兴你是在星期六做的这件事，但是他们担心星期一股价会怎么样。我觉得他们在期待这期间会有什么大事发生，这样人们就会忘了这事。  
  
  
我：我希望不会是另一场外星人入侵，至少不是比两个蓝色的家伙坠落在犹他州更大件的事。我讨厌董事会。  
  
  
大老板：我知道。  
  
  
我：你能就告诉他们滚蛋吗？你知道我真的不在乎他们怎么想。完全不。这是我的人生，如果我想要一个男朋友，我就会有一个男朋友。真的，当你的男朋友在帮助全世界的病人和有需要的人的时候，你还能做什么更好的公关呢？  
  
  
大老板：这是个掩护身份。  
  
  
我：不再是了。他将会在撒哈拉以南的非洲做一些贾维斯基金会的事情。至少我可以信任他不会试图杀了我。  
  
  
大老板：再一次  
  
  
我：如果他想我死的话，我早就死了。  
  
  
大老板：董事会想要召开一次会议。他们试图通过你的助理来约你，但是她假装不懂英语。只有佩雷斯能和她流利地交流，而且也了解更多的情况。  
  
  
我：我就知道只有在董事会上说西班牙语才会有效果。佩雷斯也是唯一一个不那么混蛋的人。她是我们的好成员代表。为什么我们没有把奥巴迪亚所有的亲信都赶走？  
  
  
大老板：因为菲尔被撤离了调查行动，而取代他的人很可能是个九头蛇。  
  
  
我：很有可能。我们有人看着研发部门，但我们忽略了董事会。我们应当纠正这一点。  
  
  
大老板：安全部门在忙这事了。  
  
  
我：显而易见，他们还不够快。董事会知道这事终归会发生的，你知道的，自从差不多25年前爸爸妈妈死后的性爱录像带丑闻之后。所以我不懂为什么他们现在要召开紧急董事会议。公关部上周一直在准备这件事。有一封电子邮件的。我知道这个因为悠悠球要求我读了它，两遍。  
  
  
大老板：显而易见他们没看他们的邮件。实际上，我不确定他们中的有些人真的能打开他们的邮箱。  
  
  
我：除了佩雷斯。她显然是聪明的那一个。  
  
  
大老板：老实说，根据佩雷斯的说法，当92年你的同性恋性爱录像带被公开时，奥巴迪亚告诉当时在位的所有董事会成员，包括佩雷斯的父亲，那是年轻人的轻率行为，是对你父母死亡的悲痛反应。那真的没有任何意义。  
  
  
我：他一直就是个江湖骗子，是吧？  
  
  
大老板：他在他所做的事情上是最厉害的。他愚弄了我们所有人。虽然这可能很容易，考虑到录像带之后你就再没有公开和男人在一起。至于私底下，你我都心里有数。  
  
  
我：因为你在第二天早上送人出去的工作上做得真的很好。我觉得在这件工作上我没有付给你足够的钱。我很抱歉。  
  
  
大老板：对，你钱没给够，以及我接受你的道歉。  
  
  
我：所以真正的问题是，为什么他们现在都吓坏了？  
  
  
大老板：我认为他们被吓坏了是因为这次显然是一段认真的关系。这不是一时冲动。你挽着他出席了斯塔克工业赞助的国际活动，意在提高各国领导人对于野生动物走私的认识。这表明你是认真的，而认真的关系令他们感到困扰。  
  
  
我：这倒是真的，即便当那个人是你的时候也是这样。  
  
  
大老板：然后你们接吻的照片就传遍了。  
  
  
我：我试图阻止它发生了。我跟悠悠球说过不要发那种照片的。  
  
  
大老板：我很感激你的顾虑，但这次活动是向媒体公开的。十分钟之内就传遍推特了。  
  
  
我：该死，我为什么要签字同意这事儿？  
  
  
大老板：你没有。你授权给简了而她觉得这是个聪明的主意。  
  
  
我：我得停止做这种事了。损害很大吗？  
  
  
大老板：至少有三家媒体不小心报道了你在约会克里斯·埃文斯。  
  
  
我：总比另一种情况好。  
  
  
大老板：那就是有两家媒体觉得你在约会基努·里维斯。  
  
  
我：那是胡子和新发色的缘故。它看起来很性感，而且就算因此得了胡须皮疹也完全值得。但是他看起来不再像那个干净利落的美国童子军先生了，感谢索尔。  
  
  
大老板：我确实想知道你的生活中都发生了什么，但是我们需要划清界线。具体的性行为是我完全不想知道的事情，包括但不限于皮疹和性传播感染。  
  
  
我：我对你也是同样。我不讨厌你的男朋友，但是我还在适应阶段。  
  
  
大老板：我还想借此请求你们不要拍新的性爱录像带。  
  
  
我：我没有这个打算。至少没有有意为之，但是现在摄像头无处不在。过去两天我们已经扫描排查了两次窃听器。谢天谢地，新的旅行版星期五程序可以禁用一切。  
  
  
大老板：这就是我全部的要求了。我根本毫不意外。差不多你那里中午十二点的时候有一个会。  
  
  
我：这可真棒。  
  
  
大老板：而且你要参加。  
  
  
我：我会确保悠悠球在我的日程里腾出时间来。  
  
  
大老板：不知怎的，我不太相信你。  
  
  
我：有谁的反应是我需要关心的吗？  
  
  
大老板：哈皮很沮丧。他给我打了电话。这种事最近经常发生。  
  
  
我：哈皮最近经常生我的气。  
  
  
大老板：你的保镖妨碍了他的工作，这让他感到烦躁。  
  
  
我：因为他原来的计划非常危险。他准备把全部的玩具箱在缺少一整支安全部队陪同的情况下在同一时间发往新基地，他还觉得这是个非常有创意的主意。  
  
  
大老板：他试图给我解释情况的时候可没告诉我这个。  
  
  
我：他当然没有，因为他也对我做了同样的事。我试图跟他解释巴尔的摩发生的事情，告诉他这个计划不可行。如果哈皮告诉了我整个计划，我不会在上面签字的。我就不该教会他先斩后奏。  
  
  
大老板：嗯哼，这可是你最喜欢的策略之一。等我跟你说完了我就去跟他谈谈。然而，我们有一个更紧迫的问题，他知道史蒂芬是谁了。  
  
  
我：我靠！  
  
  
我：他是怎么发现的？  
  
  
大老板：他想等玩具箱运去复仇者的新基地之后就回洛杉矶。  
  
  
我：我希望他能留下来因为我们最后是要把悠悠球派到你那里去的。甜心觉得有太多超能力者围着纽约转了或许我们需要一些西海岸复仇者。鉴于SI有一半业务还在马里布，我的助理是这次工作调动的首选。  
  
  
大老板：他说的有道理。你可以出来呆几个月。我敢肯定笨笨想念这里的阳光。  
  
  
我：我在想要不要在马耳他的房子里多呆些时间。不过，有什么办法能让凯文回来我这里吗？  
  
  
大老板：因为史蒂芬来马耳他看你会更容易一些，尤其是他们已经脱欧了。我会看看凯文怎么安排。不过，这就意味着我要失去一个助理了。  
  
  
我：谢啦。是的，蜜糖小熊去马耳他会更容易，但这并不是唯一的原因。当那对幸福伴侣重聚的时候我不一定非要呆在大厦里。而且，我可是远程办公之王。  
  
  
大老板：当你处于高效状态时不管在什么地方你都会很高效的。  
  
  
大老板：我知道克林特现在又重新赢得美国政府的青睐了。当然啦，这个声明被到处流传的’托尼·斯塔克现在是同性恋’的故事淹没了。  
  
  
我：那是因为显然我的爱情生活比任何真正重要的事情都重要得多。我很高兴接下来几天我呆的这个地方媒体都没法靠得太近。  
  
  
大老板：悠悠球提到你周四要回来，因为你要提前离开以避开某人。  
  
  
我：不，小甜派周三就走。我必须得乖乖呆到周四然后我要去法国开几个会，以及是的，我保证不碰酒。所以我想我大概从今天算起一个星期后回国。  
  
  
大老板：也许这样最好。董事会到时可能也冷静下来了。  
  
  
我：你真这么想？  
  
  
大老板：并不。  
  
  
我：到下周六，所有东西就都搬到北部去了，哈皮显然也会在回马里布的飞机上，这样我就可以避开他的怒火了。  
  
  
大老板：他可能明天就上飞机了。  
  
  
我：你说过他说他会等所有东西都搬到北部再走。按照计划这得需要一个星期。大概一个半小时内会有一架飞机作为诱饵从大厦飞出去，这之后，所有的东西会装载进武装卡车运到北部。这些车看起来就像牛奶运输车一样普通，但其实是由训练有素的特工驾驶的。  
  
  
大老板：他说他今晚就全部搞定。  
  
  
我：妈的！我打赌他又改回旧计划了，就因为他气我为了美国队长抛弃了你，前任美国队长。我得去打几个电话。  
  
  
大老板：随时给我更新情况  
  
  
我：我会的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 注：由于MCU里的某些原因，可能是由于一些糟糕的调研，马耳他并不是欧盟的一部分。我决定结合真实的地缘政治和MCU的历史，把马耳他改成之前是欧盟，在外星人进攻曼哈顿的时间前后脱欧了。
> 
> 注2：我收到了Megajet的游客评论，因为我没法直接回复，我现在花点时间回应一下。不像AO3，fanfiction.net不让你回复游客评论。
> 
> 从这段对话里你可以看出，托尼察觉到了纽约的其他超能力者，包括捍卫者联盟。然而，因为捍卫者系列的发布时间通常在其真实时间后一两年并与MCU的其他部分产生关联，这有点使其难以整合进故事里。据我所知，现在里面发生的一切都在内战之前。《惩罚者》可能发生在内战后，但是还没有发布。基本上，《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的时间点对我来说是个非常幸运的事情。
> 
> 至于我是否会在故事里加入AOS第四季的元素，答案是这个故事发生在第三季和第四季之间的空隙。计划是在第四季开始的时候结束，但是可能还是会有一个罗比的客串。我还不排除这种可能性。  
>  _[*指罗比·雷耶斯，第四代恶灵骑士，出现在《神盾局特工》第四季。]_


	89. 神盾局内部短消息5：#蜘蛛侠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都非常可爱。
> 
> 剧透警告：本次对话涵盖了《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的高潮部分的剧情。如果你正好有一份家用拷贝，你可能会想看看。我有意等到现在这样这章发出来的时候至少在美国大家可以在家里看到这部电影了。而且我也想要再看一次里面的一个场景。
> 
> 提醒：如果有什么和电影里不一样的，请看我的解说。

寇森PJ：我要对你的司机下手了。我或许甚至会杀了他，可能是用一根回形针。你将永远也找不到尸体。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我相信你可以的。你真的应该用你的工作账号说这样的话吗？至少用你的复仇者烧号手机啊。而且哈皮不是我的司机，他是安保负责人。  
  
  
寇森PJ：以及显然是个糟糕的负责人。他完全无视了梅把这些高科技产品悄悄运出大厦的计划。  
  
  
寇森PJ：还有，菲茨把你的烧号手机技术植入了一个新的神盾局即时消息系统里，我们用它来绕过罗斯。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：他显然是用逆向工程破解了我的技术，这我可防不住。所以到底什么原因你想要杀死哈皮？这种情况下星期五把我弄醒接电话或者看短信从来都不是一个好兆头，大半夜的。  
  
  
寇森PJ：看看推特。#蜘蛛侠  
  
  
斯塔克AE：哦妈的。这可真是糟糕到了极点。事态紧急。我们是不是失去了那些飞行员？  
  
  
寇森PJ：是的。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：操！那个被网捆住的家伙是不是穿得像秃鹫一样？这些是复仇者玩具补给里的东西吗？这些照片是怎么被发到推特上的？  
  
  
寇森PJ：是的，是的，以及可能是你安保部门的员工。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：这会是和佩珀聊天时的另一个有趣的话题。星期五，亲爱的，请帮我看看我该把哪个触犯了公司社交媒体政策的家伙给开掉。  
  
  
星期五：正在进行中。利奥早些时候已经要求过我了。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：太棒了。我的AI喜欢一个有约会对象的神盾特工而小蜘蛛还是那么英勇，即便他还在被禁足。我打赌他也没有呼叫后援。  
  
  
寇森PJ：实际上，他确实呼叫了后援。反正他的朋友是呼叫了，但是我们当时在特区的新闻发布会上。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：现在可能没人在乎那个了，鉴于这事儿已经上了推特。小蜘蛛闯进大厦拿走了他的战衣？更重要的是……星期五，你帮他了？我知道他是你最喜欢的宝贝。  
  
  
星期五：我没有让代号小蜘蛛的人进入大厦拿走他的战衣，自从你没收战衣之后他也没有要求过权限。无论如何，我对#蜘蛛侠的分析告诉我我可能确实应该让他拿走战衣。  
  
  
寇森PJ：继续看推特。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：他穿着他的睡衣制服。该死。以及，小蜘蛛真的开着Sexy_Flash的奥迪？那孩子就是个混球。认真的，就只有混球或者某个超级热爱CW*节目的人才会用那个做他们的推特用户名。  
  
  
寇森PJ：是的以及是的。他驾驶的时候对它造成了一些损伤。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我可能不得不把它给替换掉。谢天谢地，如果你能让小报拍到你在那些车里，我就免费给你一辆。以及，驾驶课得加进训练课程里。  
  
  
寇森PJ：那个会由梅特工来教因为我完全不信任你的驾驶技术。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我几乎被冒犯到了。至少科尼岛上的车一辆也没有被损坏因为我不想听到我超级性感的男朋友唠叨个没完。  
  
  
寇森PJ：注意力集中，斯塔克。不然我就给梅打电话让她直接跟你报告。她真的很想杀了你的司机。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：非常理解，考虑到我也有点想揍他。以及，对于某个想让全世界以为他已经死了的人来说，你的表现可真不怎么样。至少有三张照片拍到你在犯罪现场。我还是不习惯你穿三件套以外的衣服。  
  
  
寇森PJ：截肢以后穿夹克衫要容易点，而且我习惯了。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：所以那个试图偷走我所有武器的人现在是谁在看着？神盾局还是警方？  
  
  
寇森PJ：联邦调查局。劳拉感觉最好带着那孩子赶紧跑。我们在哈皮带着执法部门到达之前把他带离了现场。我和菲茨殿后应付当局。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：不错的计划。小蜘蛛现在在哪？  
  
  
寇森PJ：西蒙斯正在和风一号上照看他，之后我们会把他们放在皇后区，附上不在场证明。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：也很好。  
  
  
寇森PJ：内德试图警告哈皮关于袭击的事但是被他挂了电话，之后内德打给了劳拉，所以我们才能及时赶到，至少帮他撤离了那里。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：哦上帝。绝对要停他的职。小蜘蛛怎么样了？他婶婶是不是要来杀了我？  
  
  
寇森PJ：他还好。据西蒙斯所说，他受了点轻伤，不过只有一点，这太令人意外了考虑到今晚早些时候一栋建筑倒塌并砸到了他。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：什么鬼？  
  
  
寇森PJ：那个坏人想把他赶走，但是他自己爬出来了因为他就是那么厉害。顺便说一句，他们把这归咎于震波女，尽管自从她从监察者手里救了惊奇女士和她的家人之后就再没人在纽约地铁里见过她。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：他们当然会这么做。彼得真的没问题？  
  
  
寇森PJ：我说过了，他没事。等我们把他送到皇后区的时候有一些擦伤和瘀伤可能就已经愈合了。他愈合的速度比你男朋友还快。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：当我试图在糖果甜心身上留下一个吻痕的时候这就是个弊端。但是在这种情况下它或许能让我们所有人免于被熊妈妈婶婶开膛破肚。  
  
  
寇森PJ：永远不要和一个叫梅的女人纠缠。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：至理名言啊。你需要我回去吗？所有的复仇者武器都在FBI的监管下了？  
  
  
寇森PJ：除非你早点回来是为了避开罗斯。菲茨正在处理复仇者技术设备。这绝对属于ATCU的管辖范围。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：那就好，我想。告诉他不许对任何东西搞逆向工程。  
  
  
寇森PJ：我尽量。等有新消息我会告诉你的。  
  
  
斯塔克AE：我也就这么点要求了。  
  
  
待续  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我想要写寇森斯塔克的吐槽对话很久了。写这段对话真的太多欢乐了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> CW指The CW Television Network，是美国的一个免费电视台。


	90. 面谈3：我一直都是个未来学家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。很抱歉拖了一周多才更新这个故事。我家里人来看我，还有一些其他事，所以我一直找不到时间更新。  
> 这段对话紧接在上一个对话的后面。  
> 警告：我们还在《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的剧情里。

“发生了什么事？”托尼挂掉电话之后听见史蒂夫这样问他。  
  
  
“很多事。显而易见，大部分都关于小蜘蛛和一个超级反派。我试着通过推特把它拼凑到一起。显然我需要感谢一个很快就要被炒鱿鱼的员工，是他把大部分的内容放上了推特。”所有这些事都让他头痛，真心的。   
  
  
“星期五小公主，可以请你给爹地弄一份神盾局和FBI的初步报告副本吗？”托尼询问他手机上的旅行版星期五。他非常想知道都发生了什么见鬼的事而探员特工对此显得格外地隐晦。  
  
  
“寇森特工说他还在起草报告而且在完成报告之前还需要跟小蜘蛛再聊一下。不管怎么说，一旦完成了初步分析他会给您发一份副本，以此换取您不要未经授权进入FBI的数据库。”AI回复道。   
  
  
“行吧。”托尼不情愿地答应了。   
  
  
“不管发生了什么听起来都不太妙。”史蒂夫一边说着一边把他拉回床上。他没穿上衣，老天。  
  
  
“也不算是。好吧所以长话短说，哈皮很生我们的气因为我在和你约会。”   
  
  
“你之前并没有告诉他那个其实是我，对吗？”史蒂夫注视着他。这可不太妙。  
  
  
“不，他已经很讨厌史蒂芬了，因为你把我从我唯一的真爱，佩珀身边抢走了。至少哈皮是这么认为的。”实际上，托尼相当确定史蒂夫或许才是那个唯一。这很诡异因为他们甚至还没有做爱，而且他们还有一堆问题需要解决，但是不知怎的，托尼就是这么觉得。  
  
  
“但是他自己发现了？”史蒂夫问。  
  
  
“是的。因为他对于我约会一个长得像你的人是为了忘记你的借口完全不买账。可能因为我从来没跟他说过这个借口，但是我准备这么说的。这不重要因为他还是乱发脾气了，其表现方式就是无视梅的万全之计，而他本该把我们的复仇者玩具从大厦运到北部并避开那些偷鸡摸狗的。”  
  
  
“我想你说的应该是武器？”  
  
  
“是的。在巴尔的摩的两起事件之后，我们决定用一架飞机当作诱饵，然后把所有东西用伪装的牛奶卡车偷偷运出去。他没有服从指令，他把所有东西都装进一架飞机，根据媒体报道，这架飞机被一个穿得像’秃鹫’一样的家伙攻击了。有一些视频文件，可能是某个我需要开除的人发的。”托尼一边说着一边从推特上翻出一张相对能看的照片来。  
  
  
“彼得这是穿着睡衣吗？”史蒂夫评论道。   
  
  
“八成是的。这就是为什么我当初给了他那套原版战衣。现在因为发生了这件事我有点后悔关他禁闭了。”   
  
  
“你知道所有那些关于我跟比我三倍壮的霸凌者打架的故事都是真的吧？”   
  
  
“我早该想到的。至少他打给劳拉了，或者说让他的朋友这么做了。当然了如果哈皮能听取任何人的意见，这一切就不会发生了。”  
  
  
“为什么劳拉没有在事情发生之前就赶到？”史蒂夫问。   
  
  
“因为那个关于克林特的声明，内德最后终于联系上她并告诉她彼得要有麻烦了的时候她人在特区。我从探员特工那里得知，他们在战斗结束后，但是警察出现之前到达了现场。”托尼一边告诉他的男朋友一边朝对方挪得更近了一些。   
  
  
“这是不是说你需要回纽约去处理这事？”史蒂夫伸出一只胳膊搂住他。  
  
  
“可能吧，但是我不知道。”托尼说着，转过身来看着史蒂夫，“情况已经恢复正常。坏人被联邦政府拘留了。蜘蛛小子在神盾局的监护下被护送回家了。我得处理一下哈皮的事，但我最好先缓几天冷静下来。”   
  
  
“但是你还是很矛盾？”   
  
  
“这将会是一场公关灾难，特别是如果有人发现假如哈皮遵照了约定的协议行事，这本来完全可以避免。我不知道我是否应当让佩珀独自处理这一切因为这是复仇者的事情不是SI的事情。”他和史蒂夫亲热的照片被传得到处都是已经让他足够内疚了。他不想让她看见那些的，但是某些人用了长焦镜头所以现在也只能是那样了。  
  
  
“而且这还不算昨天的事。你是对的，佩珀不应该独自面对这些，这不是她的错。”   
  
  
“往好的方面想，至少宣布我有一个男朋友并没有让事情变成一场彻底的灾难。”   
  
  
“他们把我和克里斯·埃文斯弄混了。”史蒂夫有些得意地笑了。  
  
  
“是胡子和二头肌的缘故，但是你更性感。”托尼说着就倾身去吻史蒂夫。他珍惜这段感情的方方面面因为他知道他和史蒂夫在一起的时光太短暂了。他必须在周三之前回去，他心知肚明。   
  
  
“好的一面是，埃文斯帮我们解决了一群恐同的混蛋。他还说他完全可以在复仇者系列里扮演我的男朋友。这样说很奇怪，因为他已经被选定为你的扮演者……操，他知道了。该死。”托尼茅塞顿开。   
  
  
“专注回其他事情。”史蒂夫再一次亲吻了他，这又让托尼的关注点放在了错误的事情上。  
  
  
“比如复仇者的武器差点被偷走，”他一边说着一边拉开对方。   
  
  
“对。”   
  
  
“这就代表着我要打一堆电话，以公关女神简开始，然后是安保部门的副部长因为哈皮现在算是被停职了，以及佩珀。”和佩珀的对话会很可怕，“马里布现在是晚上还是早上？”他转向史蒂夫问道。  
  
  
“很晚了，因为这里现在是凌晨五点。”   
  
  
“所以现在加利福尼亚时间应该差不多刚好。”托尼边说边伸手去拿他的手机。他的普通手机，不是复仇者烧号手机。   
  
  
“或许你可以等等。你应该休息。你昨晚基本没睡。”   
  
  
“因为经过了一晚上的政治清谈之后，我们像青少年一样亲热了一番然后我不得不冲了两次澡。要不然我本该做一些我在青少年时期就做过的事。”  
  
  
“你还是应该休息一下。”史蒂夫亲吻了他的太阳穴。  
  
  
“是啊，但是不太可能了。我会在飞机上睡的。不过我真的很想喝杯意式浓缩，或者六杯。”  
  
  
“我会叫客房服务的。所以你要回去了？”   
  
  
“90%的可能性，但我需要先和佩珀谈谈，以及可能还有彼得。”托尼说完又亲吻了他。他就是怎么也亲不够。这太让人上瘾了。  
  
  
“听着，这不会是一个’再也不见’的再见。我想人们都认可了史蒂芬这个身份，不管怎样这才是最重要的。而且，我想我会在马耳他过冬。”因为没有史蒂夫的亲吻他真的坚持不了太久。   
  
  
“马耳他？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
  
“我在几年前的一次大甩卖中买下了伊恩·奎因的旧宅。实验室空间目前正在重建，但是那里似乎是一个复仇者秘密藏身的好地方，尤其是秘密复仇者们。或许史蒂芬可以每隔几周过来一次。”托尼已经为这个计划准备了一段时间了因为他毕竟是个未来学家并且关于协议的结果已经显而易见了。   
  
  
“我没法再回去了，是吗？”史蒂夫有些难过。   
  
  
“至少短期内不行。我让星期五分析了推特对克林特回归的反应。目前为止大部分都是正面的，但罗斯正在大发雷霆。”这才是托尼本来以为寇森联系他要说的事，而不是小蜘蛛的事。   
  
  
“他当然会。”史蒂夫小心地叹了口气。  
  
  
“我只是不想让你被捕。”托尼再次倾身吻上史蒂夫。   
  
  
“我能照顾好自己。”   
  
  
“我爱你所以我才担心，或者至少我小时候安娜是这么告诉我的。”   
  
  
“睿智的女性，以及我也爱你。”史蒂夫回吻他。   
  
  
“充满睿智。然而她被杀害就是因为爸爸有太多敌人了。我不想冒不必要的风险，而且我觉得你保持低调会更安全。”   
  
  
“但你在做出安排好让我们能够经常见面？”   
  
  
“是的。现在我有一个身在异国的男朋友作为我越洋旅行的借口了，不必非得是SI相关的事。还有，十月的最后一周我要去孟买参加一场婚礼。是我MIT时代认识的一个朋友的儿子，我们偶尔还说说话。我可以带个人一起去，并且我预计到时候我的医疗限制已经解除了。”   
  
  
“我想我可以去。听着，你打给佩珀，我去给你弄咖啡。尽管你可能应该先打给彼得。”史蒂夫起身，在下床之前再次亲吻了托尼。   
  
  
“ _我觉得我刚刚又陷得更深了_ ，”托尼心想。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 下一部索尔的电影要在美国于本周五上映了（并且已经在52%的国际市场上上映），你们中有一些人想知道这个故事是否会整合那部电影里的内容。答案是直到我看到这部电影之前我也不知道，但我现在倾向于不会，因为这部电影发生在另一颗星球上。直到我真正看了这部电影之前我都不会做出确定的决定。而根据我的计划，要到退伍军人节之后我才会去看电影。
> 
> 所以为了我和其他的读者，我请求你们在12月3日之前不要在评论里提到任何《雷神3》的剧透。等你们可以PM我关于《雷神3》的问题时我会告诉你们的。感谢你们的体谅。


	91. 面谈4：现在是怎样？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们真的很棒。  
> 所以为了补偿这个故事里从其他人视角进行的傻蠢超长展开，我们现在将进行更多的托尼/史蒂夫互动。这段对话发生在上一个几小时之后。现在是约翰内斯堡上午十点左右。

“那场谈话听起来不是非常愉快。”史蒂夫在长沙发上边画着素描边说。  
  
他正努力在托尼离开之前完成他要给这人的礼物，而从紧急召开的董事会上听到的只言片语来看，他相当确定托尼很快就要走了。他真的很期盼和托尼一起呆到周三，但他们并不拥有这样的生活。  
  
“和董事会谈话从来都不会愉快。我用罗迪的新工作当做借口来给哈皮打掩护，这种谈话就更不会愉快了。我想他们中有人安排了人泄露了抓拍的照片，这就更糟糕了。”托尼就着手中的大号咖啡杯灌了一大口，叹了口气。这是他今早的第三杯了。  
  
“所以你真的认为他们相信昨晚发生的事是一场在政府支持下的由复仇者最新成员负责的秘密行动？”这个说法听起来有些道理，而且当史蒂夫从局外人而不是托尼的小圈子里的人的角度去看这件事的时候，他可能会相信这是真的。特别是如果他对油管上的蜘蛛侠只是个十五岁的孩子这件事一无所知。  
  
“也许可能大概。这事很侥幸。那个死去的飞行员是神盾局特工而不是外部飞行员，这就好办多了。至少哈皮保留了这部分的计划。但是有一些董事会成员想要我们在新的北部基地开新闻发布会向全世界介绍小蜘蛛，不戴面具。”托尼解释道。  
  
“不行。”史蒂夫不假思索地回应。  
  
“我没同意。”托尼在史蒂夫身边坐下，“特别是因为我确定提出这个建议的混蛋是罗斯的高尔夫球友。”  
  
“我是为你考虑才说不行。”  
  
“在心理治疗和药物治疗的作用下，我明白对于一个拥有超级能力的十五岁孩子来说，公开他的身份是个糟糕的主意。讽刺的是，因为我说了不行，他们提出要做精神状态评估。”史蒂夫看到托尼瑟缩了一下。  
  
“给小蜘蛛吗？”史蒂夫向他的男朋友确认道。  
  
“给我。”托尼承认。  
  
“我被搞糊涂了。为什么他们威胁你去做精神状态评估？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“为了重新掌控公司发战争财或者可能为了帮罗斯实现他的隐藏计划。这不是第一次了。”史蒂夫双唇微张吃惊地注视着托尼。  
  
“我忘了你那时还冻着，奥巴迪亚在策划了我的绑架之后用我的精神问题当做借口成功地把我赶出了我自己的公司，绑架事件是我大部分问题的开始。董事会成员混蛋、混账和混球现在基本上就是在用同样的方法威胁要把我赶出公司。因为杀人机器人和超级英雄在德国的混战他们还能应付，但一个新男朋友对他们来说显然失控了。”  
  
“托尼。”史蒂夫伸出一只胳膊环住托尼。  
  
“我甚至不觉得他们对小蜘蛛的事有那么烦躁因为他们甚至更愿意花时间讨论我在跟谁约会而不是那个在事件中被杀的飞行员。王八蛋们。他们他妈的到底是从哪里……”史蒂夫快速地以吻封缄。那男人需要这个。  
  
“你出类拔萃的舌头没法修复所有的事。”托尼说着拉开了他，“蛋糕宝宝，我被允许有一点受到惊吓的反应因为不像上次，我被确诊患有躁郁症和PTSD。而且我还得罪了国务卿和其他一些官员以及各国政府。”  
  
“而且你还在治疗之中。他们不应该利用这个攻击你。”史蒂夫皱眉道。托尼的回应是靠过去再次亲吻了他。  
  
“还是不代表他们不会试图搞事情。我可能已经成功了一半。罗斯可能也参与其中了因为，再说一次，他的高尔夫球友里至少有混账和混球。我想他的助理给我助理打了三次电话因为他想冲我大吼大叫。幸运的是，悠悠球就一直把她转到罗迪那里。”这让史蒂夫很忧虑。他不喜欢罗斯跟托尼耍这种把戏。  
  
“谢天谢地，罗斯正为紫箭侠在政府的完全许可下回归了而感到非常烦躁，没工夫深究你是拥有上帝般的舌头的伟大的史蒂芬·卡特这回事。”  
  
“所以董事会对昨晚发生的事很烦躁？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“确定一定以及肯定。但是再说一遍，他们烦躁的是我有了一个男朋友的事实，而不是准备万全的超级反派试图劫持一架装满复仇者技术产物的飞机。好吧罗斯可能在克林特的事以外还会烦躁武器的事，但那是罗迪的问题。”  
  
“你认真的？”  
  
“你说得对。罗迪不应该忍受这个。星期五，亲爱的，请确保我的死党会收到一盒精美的巧克力。或许放张卡片，‘对不起，是我强迫你去对付那些疯狂的官僚/将军们，他们不知道自己在做什么。’也许再扔点纸杯蛋糕在里面。”  
  
“好的老板。”他听见星期五的声音从托尼的手机里飘出来。“我是不是应该也送一盒精美的巧克力给波茨女士？”  
  
“是的。还有寇森。”此时此刻，史蒂夫就只是注视着托尼。“可能应该给梅和悠悠球也装两盒巧克力。我有点混账。但是嘿，如果他们不禁止我的性生活，我现在肯定会温和许多。”托尼辩解道。  
  
“哪一个梅？”AI询问托尼以作确认。他敢肯定会出现这种问题是因为他们在跟旅行版说话。  
  
“你猜怎么着，两个都送。我不确定对于彼得恰好在他舞伴的家里看到了什么东西并报告了当局这种话梅·帕克-莱利还能相信多久。这也就比寇森编的那个奥巴迪亚试图杀死我结果我干掉了他的可笑故事可信度高那么一点点。董事会一直到神盾局瓦解之后数据泄露了都没发现这回事我就很欣慰了。”  
  
“寇森从来没有对那件事进行任何电子档案的记录。至少娜塔莎是这么说的。”史蒂夫解释道。  
  
“我爱死探员了。他是最棒的，他是你的迷弟的时候或者就他的死讯对我们撒谎的时候除外。当然啦，他现在可能会因为你搞砸了他的什么东西而怒瞪你，但是我确定他最终会翻篇的。”  
  
“你想要谈谈为什么董事会对于你有一个男朋友这件事感到不安吗？”史蒂夫试图把这场对话引入正途。他开始领悟到面对面的谈话和用短信交流一样困难。  
  
“不错的话题转换，水果糖心。不想。认真的，他们应该能预见到这件事的发生。几天前我们就给他们发了一份新闻大礼包。你看，现在我希望我真的带寇森去出席上个月的晚餐了。”托尼生气地噘起了嘴。  
  
“那个你差点被杀的晚餐？”  
  
“好吧，我希望我压根没去，但是我有点希望我过去更公开地约会男人了，主要是为了现在的恶劣情况。”  
  
“从我们的对话来看，我不觉得在佩珀之前你真的有约会过任何人。”  
  
“再次感谢你没有谷歌我过去的那些风流史。非常感谢因为我现在可能也没法做这个。”托尼说着，探身去亲吻史蒂夫。过去的几天里他已经习惯了这一切。他爱托尼的吻。时而温柔甜蜜，时而激烈而盈满渴望，但他们之间一直都充斥着真实的坦诚。  
  
“我不认为在那样一个吻之下我还能反抗。”他低语着，和托尼融为一体的欲望再次渐渐升腾。  
  
“你真可会说话。”托尼又给了他一个温柔的吻，“不，佩珀之前我没有约会过其他人，我敢肯定所有这一切都能追溯到我根深蒂固的霍华德问题上。我的第一个男朋友制造的性爱录像带最近在推特和汤不热上传得到处都是也对这事没一点帮助。这完全提醒了我为什么你是我第二任真正的男朋友。”  
  
“这可不是好事。”史蒂夫对托尼说。  
  
“的确。我真心希望彼得，卡玛拉和莉莉熊不会看见那个。”史蒂夫也非常希望自己不要看到。  
  
“我已经对他们的电脑应用了适当的家长屏蔽模式。”他听见星期五如是说道。  
  
“多谢你。”  
  
“所以你知道你什么时候要走了？我听见公关部的简提到了艾伦*的什么事？”  
  
“其实是星期二，比我预想的要晚。简和佩珀达成了一致意见，我需要回国参与损害控制的运营。她们还在考虑是否要在脱口秀巡回演出里适度秀出我男朋友的照片。我明天可能还会接受当地媒体的一些采访。”史蒂夫不太确定他是怎么想的。他主要担心的是他们会让托尼经受些什么。  
  
“我觉得比起新闻发布会我更倾向于这个，但我还是不喜欢这些。”  
  
“我也不喜欢。但是嘿至少这能保证彼得好好的安全地呆着，远离秃鹫和罗斯。狗仔队的秃鹫们，不是那个试图偷走我玩具的家伙。”  
  
“是的。但是如果你需要去参与损害控制的工作，为什么还要等上几天？”  
  
“你想让我离开吗？”托尼略带担心地问。  
  
“完全不想。”史蒂夫顿了一下，再次亲吻了托尼的嘴巴。  
  
“很好。基本上，太快离开这里会让事情更糟糕，特别是由于六小时后我和各国领导人还有一个会议。我们正在努力营造出一种一切都在计划之中的样子。”  
  
“而赶回去不会传递出这样的信息？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“完全正确。而且，我还有一点太过愤怒而没法跟哈皮说话，所以在我们不得不谈谈之前让我先缓几天可能是最好的。他已经在去加利福尼亚的路上了，马上就要迎接佩珀的怒火。”  
  
“但你替他打了掩护？”史蒂夫还不是很明白这是为什么。  
  
“因为他为我做过同样的事，多到我数不清。那些年我干过不少糟心事。大部分都显然不太道德而且可能违法，而他一直都在替我收拾烂摊子。”  
  
“有多违法？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“不止一起事件可能涉及足够的可卡因数量让我被指控以非法交易。90年代对我来说是糟糕的十年。”  
  
“我懂了。”至少他开始明白甚至在他们相遇之前托尼已经成长了许多。  
  
“就在我做出错误的决定时他一直支持着我，主要涉及误信奥巴迪亚的问题。在有佩珀替我收拾烂摊子之前，一直都是哈皮。显然没有遵循梅的计划是一个糟糕的决定因为我们是对的，确实有人盯上了复仇者的技术。真心的，我很欣慰梅带着盾牌，没有把它留在那里和其他东西一起运到复仇者基地。”  
  
“我也是。”并不只是因为昨天当托尼身处众多会议之一时他得以拿着它训练了一小会儿。那是昨天的事吗？他感觉已经过了好几天，而不是几个小时。  
  
“我感觉我需要在他做出错误决定的时候在那里。他一直都很挺我，所以我需要为他这么做。此外，他之所以这么做是因为他生我的气。这意味着我也有部分责任。”托尼解释道，但史蒂夫只是摇头。  
  
“你不能把什么事都抗在自己肩上。无视计划是他自己的决定。”  
  
“但是如果不是我一直瞒着他我们在一起的事，他不会有这样的反应。”  
  
“为什么你没告诉哈皮你是和我而不是什么你在慈善活动上随便认识的人在一起？”史蒂夫问道。他对此已经纳闷了好一阵子，“你是担心他会告诉罗斯吗？”  
  
“不，我从没这样想过，一次也没有。哈皮所知道的糟糕往事足够他卖给小报然后发一大笔财了。”  
  
“但他从来没有这样做？”  
  
“通常他是那个把做了这种事的心怀不满的员工喂狼的人。他一直都很保护我。”  
  
“这显而易见，你差点被杀之后他就回去了。所以你为什么不告诉他真相呢？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“因为他对于我和佩珀之间行不通感到非常失望。我告诉你他搞了一个戒指的时候我可不是在开玩笑。他走到哪里都带着它以防我想求婚。”  
  
“那个你要他处理掉的戒指。”  
  
“是的，即便这引发了新一轮的狗仔队猜测。”  
  
“我对此倒是感到很高兴。”  
  
“他不是。哈皮相信我可以有一段稳定的，专一的关系，所以我想要相信我可以有一段稳定的，专一的关系。我也想和佩珀之间能行得通。我真的想过要证明我可以有一段真正的成年人的关系，所有人都这么期待，包括哈皮。”  
  
“但那行不通？”  
  
“是的，行不通。我爱佩珀。有一部分的我将永远爱佩珀，但我们不合适。我现在愿意并且能够对我自己承认这一点，但直到这周我都还没怎么准备好告诉哈皮佩珀和我永远也不会复合了因为我爱上了你。不是美国队长，而是来自布鲁克林的史蒂夫。”  
  
史蒂夫就要倾身吻上托尼的时候听见了敲门的声音。那是托尼的助理/另一个复仇者。  
  
“我要进来了，你们的裤子最好是穿上的。”*埃琳娜提着一袋子当地的糕点，手上又拿了一杯咖啡。这杯闻起来更像意式浓缩。他觉得她说了什么让他们把裤子穿上之类的，但是他的西班牙语有点生疏。  
  
“很不幸是的，我的夹心软糖是个童子军，他断然拒绝将我和我的贞操置于险境。”*托尼回应道，同样用了西班牙语。  
  
“你刚才是不是称呼我为棉花糖了？”史蒂夫问道而托尼回以一个蜻蜓点水的吻。  
  
“你在努力学习西班牙语。这太可爱了。他是不是很可爱？”他转向悠悠球说道。  
  
“我们需要在20分钟内前去你的商务早午餐，之后还有一些采访。”  
  
“很明显又没吃的，这就是为什么你现在在投喂我。史蒂夫可以参加吗？”托尼努了努嘴。  
  
“很不幸，不行。”  
  
“这太不公平了。我等会儿回来，糖果甜心。”托尼最后又吻了他一下。  
  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译文注释：
> 
> 1.指艾伦秀(The Ellen Degeneres Show)的主持人艾伦·德詹尼丝。  
> 2.原文为西班牙语。  
> 3.原文为西班牙语。


	92. 史蒂芬·卡特给你发送了一条消息：亲爱的霍根先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都很棒。所以在托尼被强制参加那些会议以及和媒体的会面时史蒂夫在做什么呢？他在努力让托尼过得更轻松一点。

**史蒂芬·卡特给你发送了一条消息（通过星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：2016年9月25日13:11:41**  
  
  
亲爱的霍根先生：   
  
我不知道该如何开始这封信。老实说，我觉得给弗吉尼亚写信要更轻松点。对她，我知道我该怎么开始。我向她保证再也不会伤害托尼，让她放心我对他的感情是真的。她一开始对此的反应还是不能被归为温和。  
  
我想我应该从说我爱托尼开始。我爱托尼的所有，不仅仅是那个正在开会讨论如何从偷猎者和其他恐怖组织手中禁绝枪支的他，也不仅仅是那个帮助七岁女孩做家庭作业，或者尽一切努力令他的新伙伴远离反超级人类恐怖组织威胁的他。  
  
我还爱他为了做正确的事来帮助别人不惜站在他所爱之人的对立面。或者说是几近正确因为这种情况下可能并不存在正确的事。我爱他试图拯救地球却搞砸一切，但又从不放弃的样子。我爱这个男人爱讽刺又刻薄只为试图掩盖他自己内心的痛苦。  
  
我还爱他为了替自己的朋友和安保部的负责人掩盖其枉顾预批行动计划的事实在董事会上撒谎。如果不是一个皇后区的年轻人挺身而出，这场意外将会导致复仇者技术流入黑市。他们现在都以为昨夜的事是一个圈套。  
  
他在生你的气。非常恼火。但是托尼依然不会把你当成牺牲品推给董事会。他也不会让罗德上校碰你。和神盾局的对话并不是特别愉快。尽管他如此愤怒，他始终对你保持忠诚因为他做了那么多蠢事的时候你都站在他那一边，而那些蠢事大部分都和非法药物相关。总有一天，我会想要知道更多关于那些事的详情，但不是今天。  
  
我知道你不是真的生托尼的气。你爱托尼。你只是想要保护他免受他身在非洲的坏男友的伤害。如果你能就认为我是一个他只认识了几周的备胎而不是一个他认识了好多年并且心存好感很长时间的人，你就会觉得我对他来说什么也不是，我猜这样你会更轻松一些。或许那些年里我们一直对彼此剑拔弩张的事实甚至可能让你对我和托尼的关系更加心生警惕。  
  
这没关系。我也很担忧。 实际上是胆战心惊。我们朝夕相对了几日，没有打起来，所以或许我们摆脱了西伯利亚的模式，又或者我们现在就是更擅长交谈了。我敢肯定这里面有药物治疗的功劳。但我们都在努力。  
  
或许你感到愤怒是因为你一直想要托尼和佩珀带着1.7个孩子*永远幸福地生活在纽约北部的某处。现在是我和托尼了。不过孩子们也比原计划的要多，大部分都拥有超能力。  
  
你可能会对我感到不满，因为如果不是我，托尼和佩珀可能已经破镜重圆，或者至少你感觉会是这样。但在你的内心深处，我认为你明白这段关系并不如你心中所想的那样完美无缺。它从来也不是如此。而且我不认为我的出现改变了它。或许这只是个催化剂，让一切比原先更早爆发了。  
  
托尼需要一个能懂他现在生活的人。我懂那种生活，因为我现在就是那种生活的一部分。他需要一个人能看懂虚张声势和嬉皮笑脸下那个真正的他。我花了一段时间才理解这个人，但我现在读懂他了。  
  
我觉得甚至在托尼制造武器的时候，他想的也是保护人们，而不是牟取暴利。当他意识到这没用的时候，他停止了这一切，然后找到一个新方法去保护人们。奥创的诞生是因为他想要保护人类。很不幸事态如此糟糕，但他是出于好心。我们只是不得不执行工作。  
  
他想保护别人，就像他从皇后区和泽西城新背负起来的责任一样。在和罗德里格斯女士就ICE对待超能力人类的立场进行了一次非常有趣的交谈之后，我意识到之前他的一些让我非常愤怒的行为只不过是他保护队友不被驱逐的方式。这也是她成为他助理的部分原因。显然托尼·斯塔克的助理被认为是一个技术含量很高的工作，值得一张EB-1的签证。  
  
最近几个月我对托尼的了解超过了过去几年的总和。或许那是因为我过去只看到了他面向公众的一面，很少得以窥见伪装之下真实的托尼。现在我所看到的是那个这么多年来你一直看见的人，而这就是我所爱的那个人。我也爱那个公众面前的托尼因为或许现在我明白了为什么托尼会在有必要的时候隐匿其后。  
  
所以这封信的目的是为了向你保证我确实在乎托尼，深切而真诚地在乎着他的全部。我会尽我所能地和他在一起， 并且我会尽我最大努力不再伤害他。  
  
我意识到了我以前犯了一些严重的错误。 我不该那样自以为是。我做了一些让我自己后悔和感到抱歉的事情。我现在只能借这样的机会偶尔见见他，这是我的报应。  
  
现在我正在努力向我自己和托尼证明我真的配得上他因为我知道尽管发生了那么多事，他还是信任我，并且爱我。然而我觉得或许我需要全力以赴，真正地赢得它。所以我在努力，并且我会尽我所能地去成为那个托尼需要的人。  
  
我希望你最终能停止对我介入托尼的人生感到愤怒。托尼有足够多的爱去关心上百号人。这也就是说他的心里有我的时候也容得下你。  
  
  
待续。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以昨天我看了《雷神：诸神黄昏》，很好看。不是剧透不过它不会影响这个故事因为剧情发生在我们现在故事时间的10个月之后。《奇异博士》的第二和第三幕在这个故事的时间线上甚至还没发生。我们离《神盾局特工》第三季的尾声剧情还有两个月，所以《神盾局特工》第五季不会影响我们。（上帝啊，预告片真好看。）
> 
> 有一些我从《诸神黄昏》里看到的东西会被用于故事，但是只有一点点因为电影里的剧情还没有在我这个宇宙里发生。我也很怀疑我们会受到《离家童盟》或《惩罚者》的影响。他们有自己的故事线。不过我们可以看看。我保留从MCU的其他部分攫取要素以加强这个故事的权利，可能除了《异人》因为这部剧被我们群拉黑了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.1.7是美国家庭拥有小孩的平均数量。  
> 2.ICE：美国移民海关执法局(U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement)，简称ICE。


	93. 对话54：你不必对别人的愚蠢负责

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都很可爱。我最后实际上校对了这一章两遍因为我不小心把它留在了我工作的电脑里。
> 
> 这段对话发生在上一段的一天之后。看，我们不会同一天来上九段或者十段对话。托尼正在一个会议里，也就是说他又在给史蒂夫发短信了。已经太久了我不得不回头去看我们的对话进行到哪里了。

托尼：你知道如果不是为了可以和你在一起多呆两天，我昨天早上就离开了，也不会留下来开一个差不多把所有错误都算在我头上的会议了，不仅仅是发生在他们国家里的，还有整个世界的。但这已经是稀松平常的事了。当我被告知讨人厌议员的参谋长会参加会议时我就该知道会发生这种事。  
  
托尼：对于以前的斯塔克武器落入各种恐怖组织的手中，特别是那些热衷于谋杀大象并以此寻欢和谋利的人手中，我会感到抱歉吗？会。那么我和斯塔克工业会尽力夺走他们的手中的武器吗？会。但是我没法解决所有问题。  
  
托尼：我离开了这个游戏，但我从来不是镇上唯一的玩家，我只不过是最好的那一个。那里还有成打的其他武器制造商。他们中有一些比其他人更遵纪守法但总归有好有坏。他们从每一个为了下一次机器人末世或外星人入侵而囤积武器的人身上获取大笔的财富。  
  
我：糟糕的会议？  
  
托尼：太糟了。或许如果我能在过去两天里获得超过三个小时的睡眠而不是因为董事会那帮不懂时差的家伙和越洋电话访谈而熬夜，那情况会好一点。但是这就是生活。反正是我的生活。我已经在喝第三杯意式浓缩了。  
  
我：想也知道，这就是你。  
  
托尼：好吧，如果睡这么少是因为一次口交而不是某个我从来没见过的家伙把由于他自己糟糕的决定而走上犯罪道路的事归咎于我并且试图在复仇者玩具箱被运送到我们新家的途中抢走它们，那会好很多。  
  
我：想都不要想，反正这回不行。  
  
我：我是说口交。你读了招供书了吧？  
  
托尼：讨人厌议员的参谋长给了我一个副本，在一组摄影机面前。我离和纳迪尔竞争2018年的竞选就差那么一点儿了。  
  
托尼：我明白你的意思，亲爱的。我只是开个玩笑，但是或许我们还没准备好。我还没有准备好。我想要做好准备的，但是我有点搞砸了这件事因为我可怜的心理治疗师没法搞定我更多的抛弃问题了。  
  
我：我也是。  
  
托尼：我不记得我有没有告诉过你这个，但是佩珀和我在睡到一起之前先约会过一阵。我们需要先转换一下关系，你和我也一样。我觉得我想要直接跳过那些步骤是因为我害怕。  
  
我：害怕我会离开你？或者我们可能会因为罗斯或其他人再也没法相见？  
  
托尼：有一点前者加上一点后者。但你已经见过把毛巾乱扔在地上的我了*，而且你准备在十一月孟买的婚礼上陪同我出席，所以我现在也放松了一点。  
  
我：那就好。  
  
托尼：我有没有提到在过去的一小时里，四个不同国家的代表以官僚主义作风的方式礼貌地冲我大喊大叫，就因为我制造了复仇者的武器，但没有将它们公之于众？  
  
我：真的吗？  
  
托尼：真的。上一次我同一位政府官员有过类似的争论，结果他是一个九头蛇。  
  
我：那你把这件事告诉了几个人？  
  
托尼：全部四人，小曲奇。  
  
我：你是有一张食物清单然后随机挑选着用的吗？昨天是棉花糖，今天是小曲奇。  
  
托尼：可能吧。不过，我只是称呼你为夹心软糖因为当我试图从字面上翻译抱抱兔的时候，悠悠球就开始咯咯笑个不停。  
  
我：有些东西没法直译。  
  
托尼：显然如此。然而我不觉得九头蛇没法翻译是至少两位代表毫无羞耻之心的原因。我很好奇这些人中有没有前九头蛇的漏网之鱼。  
  
我：这里吗？  
  
托尼：九头蛇的狂热信徒一直是很多样化的机会主义者。谁知道呢。一切都是为了权力。  
  
我：需要我去救你吗？  
  
托尼：我一直都需要你。无论如何，这场会议我只会再呆10分钟。此外，美国特工已经在待命准备把我带走了，主要可能是要去另外一场关于艾德里安·图姆斯*情况的简报或者电话会议。  
  
托尼：以及是的，我确实读了那份招供书，美国特工给我的真实版本，不是讨人厌议员的参谋长提供的那份。显而易见，他走上了犯罪道路是因为DODC开除了他。我开除了他。  
  
我：你不能为别人的选择负责。他不是非得利用外星科技制造武器并把它们卖给黑市上任何愿意出钱的人。  
  
托尼：我想你不太了解我的工作。CEO永远得为一切负责。  
  
我：我以为你现在是首席创意官了。  
  
托尼：那只是代表佩珀负责跟钱有关的工作，而我负责创造性相关的内容。  
  
我：比如人工心脏和仿生假肢。创立损害控制部是正确的决定。外星人留在曼哈顿的东西非常危险。一整个消防局的消防员因为其中一个头盔里残留的病毒全都死了。如果不是你做出了这个决定，还会有更多人死去。可能一场全国性的流行病已经爆发了，而且没有任何疫苗可以指望。  
  
托尼：是抗血清。疫苗是在未发生时用来防止感染的。  
  
我：你知道我的意思。  
  
托尼：是的，因为我们最近花了很多时间呆在一起。我已经可以对你施展读心术了。我可能应该给劳拉写个邮件让她参与进来，但是她多半正在和她老公享受甜蜜时光呢，而且我想要给她至少几天的时间然后再问她我是不是应该把小蜘蛛的战衣还给他。  
  
我：你关于她现在不太方便的猜想可能是对的。或许你应该给皇后区小子写封邮件。不只是听听这件事他怎么说，也看看他是不是还好，不要依赖于简报里告诉你的一切。  
  
托尼：可能是的以及小蜘蛛多半有空。鉴于他在返校日上抛下了他的舞伴，还设法让她爸被逮捕了，我不认为他今天能泡到妞儿。他可能会接我电话。而劳拉跟紫箭侠那边是个五五之数。  
  
我：你担心的时候就会开玩笑对吧？我简直不敢相信我现在才注意到。  
  
托尼：不过如果小蜘蛛是在和他的死党鬼混的话，那他们可能正在进行“你差点被超级反派杀死”性爱，这种事时有发生。这也是我不想要打断的事情。  
  
我：他才十五岁。以及，你可以不要在我们谈话的时候提高你的防备心吗？我在乎你。  
  
托尼：那你脱处的时候又有多大呢？  
  
我：有道理。   
  
托尼：我在尽量认真呢。我很担心。我怕有人会找到你。我怕我们之间的关系仍然太过破碎，不足以应对下一次的世界末日大灾难。我还为小蜘蛛的婶婶会发现真相并打算在我抵达曼哈顿的那一刻杀了我而担惊受怕。  
  
我：这要等到周四或者周五因为你要先去加利福尼亚录几个脱口秀节目，而且佩珀同意要和你一起见哈皮。至少这是今早的计划。  
  
托尼：计划不变因为我们没法安排得更好了。不过公关部的简希望我们接受纽约时报的一场联合访谈，我们要在访谈里向对方问出那36个通向爱的问题*。  
  
我：或许那之后我们可以进行那个取决于个人意愿的虚拟约会作为后续。  
  
托尼：我很清楚加利福尼亚之行将会非常不愉快，并不只是因为你不在我身边。我还在试图弄清楚我有多想冲着哈皮大吼。或者他冲着我大吼或反之亦然。这些事都太复杂了。  
  
我：谢谢你告诉我。我不会说你不应该担心，但是我想事情已经比之前好多了。最起码，我想复仇者已经比我们在西伯利亚之后要更团结一些了。至少克林特回国了。其他事终归都会解决的。  
  
托尼：至少克林特回来会让罗斯分心一阵子。我跟你说了没？那混蛋不会来这里了。更让我烦躁的是，我必须提前离开去参加损害控制的新闻发布会。但是嘿，至少这能让我多远离小蜘蛛他婶婶的怒火好几天。  
  
我：对于小蜘蛛的婶婶发现真相之后会想杀了你这一点，我表示怀疑。  
  
托尼：我有一个意大利母亲。如果你欺负她们的孩子，她们绝对会让你知道厉害。永远不要惹毛一个意大利母亲。  
  
我：爱尔兰母亲们也差不多。哈皮那边，我在努力帮你解决问题。我给他写邮件了。  
  
托尼：亲爱的，我知道你喜欢拯救别人，但是有些事情是无法挽救的，通常我的大部分人际关系都是如此。眼下，我和哈皮的关系就类似庞贝城*。  
  
我：这并不代表我不会去尝试。  
  
托尼：所以，他都跟你说什么了？  
  
我：他还没有回复我，但我也就刚发出去差不多一天。  
  
托尼：毫不意外。我想我应该感到高兴，因为他还没有把我们出卖给埃弗哈特*。  
  
我：你认为他会这么做吗？  
  
托尼：不会。但我也以为他不会因为发脾气就把复仇者的玩具箱置于危险之中。结果我们现在就成这样了。  
  
我：我觉得你应该写信给他。  
  
托尼：我不知道。我还处在愤怒之中所以这封邮件可能开头会这么写：‘你他妈没听梅的话，还有我的。我们才是对的。你错了。现在就因为你乱发脾气我们有两名员工死了。’我不知道这算不算有建设性。  
  
我：好吧或许你不应该这么开头。  
  
托尼：也许我会等到明天我们在飞机上的时候。我只希望接下来这几个小时就只有我俩，但愿悠悠球会忙着给她男朋友发下流短信，这样她就不会对着我俩泼水了。  
  
我：再说一次，那是因为你试图用你的牙齿拉下我的拉链。  
  
托尼：悠悠球正在瞪着我，所以我必须得走了。我应该会在晚上七点回去。你想在房间里吃晚餐吗？如果我让悠悠球去拿任何她想要的东西，她可以从不能外带的地方外带食物。  
  
我：当然可以，但是我以为你有一个晚餐会议？  
  
托尼：它变成一个餐前会议了这就是为什么我被强行带离了这里，这个会议已经结束了，我不能继续给你发短信了。  
  
我：这么惨。等你回家我们再聊。  
  
我：我是说，等你回来酒店房间的时候。  
  
待续。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.在英语环境下这里指见过一个人最糟糕的一面，或者了解了他全部的缺点。  
> 2.艾德里安·图姆斯(Adrian Toomes)，即秃鹫的本名。  
> 3.36个通向爱的问题(the 36 questions that lead to love)，根据科学研究，人们可以在回答这36个问题之后相爱（或提升亲密度）。  
> 4.庞贝城(Pompeii)，位于意大利南部那不勒斯附近，公元79年毁于火山爆发。  
> 5.埃弗哈特(Everhart)，WHIH的记者，WHIH新闻前线主持人。WHIH新闻前线为MCU虚构的电视节目。该角色26章有提及。


	94. 插曲18：所以你现在在和美国队长约会？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。我们现在会有一些托尼彼得的可爱对话因为为什么不呢。这段对话发生在上一段的几个小时之后。

TMNS：所以你现在在和美国队长约会？  
  
我：嗯你真是直击要害。不，没有，嗨，你还好吗？你甚至懒得告诉我周六晚上的事情，从你的视角。我有的就只是探员特工的报告以及一些现在是前任员工了的家伙泄露在推特上的内容。  
  
我：至少你可以让我知道你没有因为你婶婶意识到你在课余时间是个超级英雄而被关了终身禁闭。如果她发现了，我希望你至少能跟我打个招呼，这样我就能确保我仍在国外或者至少穿上了战甲因为她会试图杀掉我的。  
  
TMNS：我没事。星期六受的伤已经好了。我想你说的应该是寇森特工？我确实告诉了他发生了什么事。所以那份报告内容准确。谢天谢地，我婶婶还不知道周六事情的真相。我告诉她她把我放在莉兹家门口的时候我看到了一些事情并且告诉了劳拉小姐的朋友，ATCU的希梅内斯特工。  
  
TMNS：为什么寇森特工给了我一个假名字？  
  
我：因为他本应该在纽约之战的时候就死了。不过，我相当确定他在波特兰的前任知道得更多。  
  
TMNS：那是莉兹搬家要去的地方。至少是俄勒冈州，不一定是波特兰。莉兹知道不在场证明的事情因为高中比推特还糟糕而且闪电是个混蛋。  
  
TMNS：所以抛下她直接把警察引向她父亲和他的非法勾当没有给我带来任何加分。事实上，我的老二遭受了膝袭都是拜这事所赐。因为她要离开学校了，校长对此完全视而不见。而且闪电的汤不热账号上也全都是。彼得·帕克的阴茎挨了一下。标题写着：彼得·帕克的阴茎挨了一下。  
  
我：不再是了。星期五爱你。  
  
我：这种情况在情感关系中经常发生。虽然在我这里，它是一个盾牌击向了胸口。你试图去做正确的事情，结果你因为做了正确的事情而孤独终老。不管怎么最好还是要做正确的事。  
  
TMNS：而且在德国发生的事情之后，你和美国队长还是不知怎的就在一起了。  
  
我：现任美国队长对探员特工非常迷恋，并且她宁愿和蓝色外星人打交道也不愿意正视自己的感情。我想这就是为什么我们有点喜欢对方。我现在和史蒂芬·卡特在一起，他看上去或许有点像史蒂夫·罗杰斯，但是完全是另外一个人。  
  
TMNS：你确定寇森特工和劳拉小姐的前夫没点儿什么吗？还有，你当我是傻子？你把我带去德国如果是因为你担心你的男朋友那就完全说得通了。你宁愿自己解决这件事，也不想让罗斯国务卿这样的人伤害他。  
  
我：他们是有点儿什么，但是他们都不知道因为他死了。然后又没死但是他没告诉任何人。另外，我想据我所知劳拉和紫箭侠还是夫妇。她只是说他们离婚了因为罗斯是个混蛋并且曾经因为他而绑架过她。  
  
TMNS：在德国发生了什么？到底怎么回事？那会儿你告诉我他疯了？为什么要带我去？  
  
我：事后看来这并不完全是在骗你。你不可能做那些我们所做的事情而不背负上值一整架747的包袱。  
  
TMNS：发生了什么？  
  
我：我真希望我知道，但是这真的很复杂。但是我会说当你爱着某个人的时候，即便那是柏拉图式的爱，你还是会为了确保他的安全而做出非常有问题的决定。  
  
TMNS：为什么成年人不想直接给出答案的时候总是说事情很复杂？  
  
我：因为关于这一情况的每件事都很复杂。超级力量管制的问题没有快捷答案。我想让政府把你变成武器吗？不。我想让监察者知道你家地址吗？当然不。我会信任罗斯国务卿吗？还是一样，绝对不会。我会认为我们应当能够做任何我们想做的见鬼的事情而不造成任何后果或疏忽吗？不，我不这样认为。  
  
我：接着你还要加上有一个混蛋使计分裂了复仇者因为我想要世界和平的主意最终杀死了他的家人，然后你就发现这事超级复杂。  
  
TMNS：他做那件事就是为了分裂你和史蒂夫？他想要你失去你所爱的人因为你不小心令他痛失所爱？  
  
我：我们那时候还没有在一起，但请参见刚才那段关于爱着某人和有问题的决定的说明。  
  
TMNS：但是你们现在在一起了？  
  
我：尽管我们的对话是超级加密的，我还是有点害怕承认我和史蒂夫·罗杰斯之间超复杂关系的现状。你告诉过你的死党你有超能力。我有点害怕这事最后会出现在你的推特账号上。  
  
TMNS：他是意外发现的。我没告诉任何人真相。  
  
我：他是像我发现的那样发现的吗？或者像莉兹的爸爸那样？那段记录在了探员特工的真实版报告里。  
  
TMNS：我在检查屋子里是不是只有我一个人之前就开始换我的战衣。但是这没事。他不会告诉任何人的。  
  
我：真的？  
  
TMNS：他宁愿留校察看也没有告诉任何一个老师他昨晚在机房里做了什么。内德接手电脑之前有人在上面播放了你的性爱录像带，这对他可能完全没有起到任何帮助。它就在浏览器的历史记录里。  
  
我：我就知道我应该在你学校的机房里放一个星期五的副本。  
  
我：还有，请不要看那个视频。我那时磕嗨了而且我父母就在当时的一个月前被谋杀了。倒不是说我当时知道是谋杀，但是不管怎样，我正和一个既不爱我也不尊重我的人处在一段糟糕的关系之中。这完全解释了为什么他偷偷录下了我们做的事情并从中赚了几百万。  
  
TMNS：这就是为什么你这么长时间都没有再公开约会男人的原因吗？  
  
我：这整个混乱的插曲可能就是我这么长时间没有和任何人约会的原因。这是我信任危机的开始。史蒂芬是我第二段认真的恋情。佩珀是第一段。所有的环节里我都犯了很多错误。  
  
TMNS：德国？  
  
我：德国的事绝对是个错误。我真的不应该让一个15岁的孩子卷入我复杂的人际关系问题里。但是当你爱着某人的时候，你做出的抉择就不会一直是最好的或者合乎逻辑的。爱基本没有逻辑。  
  
TMNS：而你爱史蒂夫·罗杰斯？  
  
我：可以等我过几天回纽约了再跟你解释吗？  
  
TMNS：我就当你说是了。  
  
我：这比一个是复杂多了，过几天我会亲自向你解释所有事情的。鉴于你比我更早弄明白了你本人比你的战衣重要得多，我们还需要讨论一下你的超级英雄未来。  
  
TMNS：我还年轻。我们学东西更快。  
  
我：这是另外一件我们需要谈谈的问题。  
  
TMNS：你不会告诉我说我太年轻了不能做这些事吧？  
  
我：你是太年轻了，但是你反正还是会这么做的。而且总不能对你用泡泡袋吧。  
  
TMNS：我婶婶也说了好多次同样的话。  
  
我：她对青少年比我有经验。  
  
TMNS：我们欣赏诚实的品格。  
  
我：在这种情况下我在尽我所能地诚实了。无论如何，我必须结束对话了因为我男朋友刚从浴室出来了。  
  
TMNS：而那个人恰好是美国队长。  
  
我：她在隔壁房间。以及她更倾向美国特工这个称呼，但那只是因为她爱着的那个人更喜欢这个名字。  
  
TMNS：我知道你和史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一起。  
  
我：由于发生了这么多事，我要比原计划更早一点回到纽约。我过几天再来看你。  
  
TMNS：好的。  
  
TMNS：嘿，这是不是说我可以把我的战衣拿回来了？  
  
待续


	95. 面谈5：铭记今夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都太不可思议了。
> 
> 托尼和史蒂夫在约翰内斯堡的时光就要接近尾声了，但我们还有最后一个在一起的晚上。本次对话的标题来自Eagle Eye Cherry的同名歌曲*。  
>  _[*原标题为Save Tonight.]_
> 
> 这段对话发生在彼得发出他给托尼的最后一条短信之后，但在托尼读到它之前。他转移了注意力。

7:58 PM 约翰内斯堡时间  
  
“你在和谁说话呢？”托尼听见史蒂夫问道。后者刚用毛巾把自己擦干，已经懒得费心用任何东西遮盖住自己了。托尼不能摸但至少可以看。而他当然会看。可能还会用眼神调戏一番。舔舐应该也是一个可选项。  
  
“是彼得。”托尼遐想了一阵之后终于回道。他将他的斯塔克手机放在桌上，准备今晚都不会再碰它。当然这主要是因为他答应了佩珀他不会有意制造性爱录像，而他感觉录制史蒂夫的裸体视频八成在佩珀的定义范围之内。  
  
“我还以为你直到明天飞机起飞前都不会发邮件给他，寇森不是让你给他点时间来恢复吗？你明天早上什么时候走？”  
  
“是他短信的我，可能是在盥洗室里。如果我的时间换算正确，那他应该还在学校。”他告诉史蒂夫并忽略了问题的其他部分因为他不想去想那个凌晨五点会将他带离史蒂夫身边的飞机。他不想离开，特别是当离开意味着回到那一堆混乱之中，而这些混乱是他的常态。和史蒂夫在一起的这无与伦比的几天是对现实世界的缓刑。但现实世界不会等待任何人，就算他是亿万富翁也一样。  
  
“我想你是对的。他为什么短信你？他还好吗？”史蒂夫的声音中带着担忧，这让托尼不禁露出微笑。  
  
“马马虎虎吧。他想知道我是不是在和美国队长约会。另外，他害得他返校日舞伴的爸爸因为邪恶勾当而被捕，对方因此踢了他的老二。而他因为自己的超级秘密身份不能告诉她他其实救了她爸的命。现在他希望能有人同情他一把。这足以让我庆幸我在他这个年纪已经上大学了。”  
  
“那你怎么回他的？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“我说她完完全全地爱着寇森并且彻底地忽略了这一事实因为她让我们对此适应良好。顺便说，蜘蛛小蛋糕能看出紫箭侠和探员特工之间的性张力。现在我真的有点害怕跟劳拉说话了。莱拉会崩溃的，如果她父母离婚或者她的梅阿姨杀了她爸。梅琳达·梅阿姨不是梅·帕克-莱利阿姨。”史蒂夫回以瞪视。  
  
“我就爱你不穿衣服瞪着我的样子，”托尼一边在床上躺下一边告诉他的男朋友，“事实上，我就是喜欢你裸着。我的意思是，我以前见过你裸体性感的屁股，解决危机后集体淋浴的时候。但是我那时正处在痛打了一帮九头蛇特工和中了好多枪之后的疼痛中，无暇欣赏你的翘臀。”  
  
而很神奇的是，这主要都是和史蒂夫在一起的时候发生的。实际上，只有和史蒂夫在一起的时候发生过。哦上帝，他们是那样的无可救药。怪不得他们要到在西伯利亚互殴之后才开始收拾他们的烂摊子。  
  
“我可以裹一件浴袍？”史蒂夫说着，向门后面的酒店浴袍比划了一下。  
  
“别。我不能摸，但是让我看看吧。这是我们在一起的最后一个晚上了。”托尼把史蒂夫拽到了床上。  
  
“我还是不会让你给我口…”托尼用一个吻打断了他。  
  
“我知道。而且我也不会作出这种尝试的因为我总得先获得你的同意而你是个固执的混蛋。”托尼不情愿地退开了一点。  
  
“因为我绝不会做任何危害你健康的事情。”  
  
“我相当确定我能在我心率达到自动向悠悠球报警的级别之前让你射出来。”托尼坏笑着说。  
  
“如果方法正确就不可能。”史蒂夫回应。  
  
“我不懂为什么所有人都觉得你是一个会脸红的处男。你简直太污了。”托尼说着，朝史蒂夫扔过去一个枕头。  
  
“就为了这个，或许我晚餐后就不给你做按摩了。”托尼喜欢史蒂夫像现在这个样子。  
  
“啥？”托尼对此有些困惑。  
  
“你开会的时候，我和你的医生聊了会儿，因为这是我们的最后一天了，我问她对于我们可以一起做的事情——亲密的事情——但不会置你的健康于危险之中，有没有什么建议。她提议按摩。”  
  
“我希望星期五把你说话时拼命脸红的样子录下来了。”  
  
“我才没脸红。”  
  
“是啊，你没脸红，南瓜翘臀。你天生就是那种粉红色。”托尼揶揄他，“感谢西蒙斯博士骨子里的浪漫。”然后他就把史蒂夫拉近了用尽全力地亲吻这个男人。  
  
“你知道我们能完全跳过晚餐，特别是因为我的助理现在不在酒店附近。”因为如果她在，托尼现在已经被淋了一身冰水了，但就算那样也很划算。  
  
“因为她正在镇上最好的餐厅里给我们拿外卖。我甚至不知道那些餐厅可以做外卖。”  
  
“如果你给的钱足够多的话，任何餐厅都会做外卖的。”托尼再次亲吻了史蒂夫，但是史蒂夫推开了他。  
  
“但梅还在隔壁。”  
  
“和寇森互发肉麻情书*中。”托尼调侃道。  
  
“我真意外你知道这个词。”  
  
“这个嘛，当你的约会对象实际上出生在一个世纪以前的时候，熟悉他的词汇就是一件很重要的事情。特别是那些委婉语。如果你跟我说了什么下流话，我希望我能听出来。”现在是史蒂夫亲吻他了。然后星期五不得不履行自己的职责，打断了他们的完美时刻。邪恶的AI宝贝。  
  
“罗德里格斯小姐想让我告知你们她会在15分钟后带着晚餐抵达这里。她要求我告诉你们穿上裤子。”  
  
“她当然会。”托尼对星期五说的话抱怨道。  
  
“我觉得我晚餐最好穿上衣服。”史蒂夫说着，放开了面前的人。  
  
“穿得性感点。”托尼说道，然后走进套房的起居室收拾起东西来。  
  
Xxxxx  
8:24 PM  
  
  
“我感觉我穿得太随便了。”史蒂夫边说边穿着牛仔裤和T恤走进了他们套房的餐厅里。托尼穿着一套西装，史蒂夫不确定这是不是他穿去开会的那件。房间里点满了蜡烛，桌上摆满了食物，大部分都是一口大小的尺寸。还有各种各样的甜点。这就解释了为什么有一小会儿托尼不让他离开房间。  
  
“你穿着裤子呢，所以我会把这算作是盛装出席了。”托尼边说边凑过去再次亲吻了史蒂夫。他不介意。他想要在明天凌晨五点之前尽可能多地亲吻托尼。托尼从来不给他确切时间。是梅琳达告诉他的。托尼布置的时候他给她打了电话。  
  
“这看起来真的很棒。”他退开坐到自己的座位上。实际上，托尼为他拉开了座椅。这可真贴心。  
  
“由于很可能会被狗仔队搭讪，我们不能出去，我想我就把出去约会的那套搬过来给你好了。”史蒂夫今早看到媒体围攻托尼的视频时差点砸坏一台电视机。于是梅就带他去酒店健身房打拳击了。“当然了，就你的新陈代谢，我不得不每样东西订了六份，但我确定不会吃剩下什么的。”  
  
“多半不会，不过每样东西都看上去像手指食物。”  
  
“所以我满脑子都在幻想我用手把所有吃的喂给你，你用最色情的方式舔我的手指。当然啦在这个幻想里我们应该是全裸着躺在床上，但我们现在应当就只用这张桌子。备选项太诱惑人了。我真的很想舔掉你腹肌和其他各个部位上的芝士蛋糕。”托尼眨了下眼。  
  
“我可不想把巧克力酱弄到床单上。”史蒂夫开玩笑说。  
  
“总有一天我会打破你的这个习惯。”他边说边给史蒂夫倒了一杯看起来像是红酒的东西。至少它是装在一个红酒瓶子里的。  
  
“你知道我不需要喝任何东西的。”他不希望自己不小心点了火。  
  
“每个人都会脱水的，包括你，超级士兵先生。此外，这是气泡葡萄汁。可口可乐似乎不太合适。”   
  
“你不知道经过数周的泥浆水和K-口粮*之后可口可乐有多棒。”  
  
“可能和我从阿富汗希尔顿回来第一天吃的那个超级大汉堡一样棒。我当时全吐了，但是它是我吃过的最好吃的汉堡。”  
  
“有时候我希望他们能早点找到我。如果那时我在，我多半会把奥巴迪亚的脊椎给扯下来。”史蒂夫感叹道。他讨厌有人伤害托尼。  
  
“我更倾向于是心脏。这样会更富有诗意一些。”考虑到他所知道的那些发生在托尼身上的事情，他对此表示同意。托尼对此只提过只言片语，但梅最近给了他真正的报告，寇森手写的，不是原先他欢迎礼包里的那份档案。  
  
“等他告诉我你在哪里之后我会那么做的，这样他就永远不能对你做那些事了。”  
  
“所以你那会是一个一人救援行动？”  
  
“没错。”史蒂夫斩钉截铁地回答。  
  
“我知道你真的就是个苹果甜心派，但是我不知道你会不会为了过去的我做那样的事。在阿富汗之前我完全就是个混球。”  
  
“我还是会来找你的。”  
  
“因为我是霍华德的孩子？”托尼很认真地问道。他还以为托尼会拿这个开一个下流的玩笑。  
  
“因为你是佩姬最喜欢的侄子。我会去救你，杀了奥巴迪亚，然后彻底爱上你。无论在什么情况下，我都不认为我会丢下你不管。”史蒂夫坦白道，而托尼探过身去吻他。  
  
“这太浪漫了。如果我再被绑架了的话我会记住这个的。”托尼说完，坐直了身体。  
  
“求你不要。”他很担心罗斯和其他一些人。  
  
“我尽量。”史蒂夫再次亲吻了他。  
  
“现在。在东西冷掉之前让我喂你吧。”  
  
“我想我越早喂饱你，我们就能越早吃到甜点。在这种情况下甜点就是裸体按摩。我还是很惊讶西蒙斯居然提出这种建议。她一般只会给出更安静的建议。”  
  
“我不得不保证了有好几个身体部位我不会去触碰。”  
  
“真遗憾。”  
  
“快喂我。”  
  
“不胜荣幸。”托尼以一个吻作为回应。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 对于昨晚看了《神盾局特工》的你们，疯狂吗？两天前我们有了无限战争的预告片，也非常好看。这两者放在一起让我有点害怕。因为两边发生的事情。我会在这里用上我对电影的一贯准则。请不要在评论区进行任何剧透讨论，至少保证一个月。也就是说，明天开始你们可以在评论区讨论索尔了。那部电影里有好几个彩蛋，但是不会影响剧情。《神盾局特工》可能会影响剧情因为我正在考虑有多少蝴蝶效应会在故事里展开。但是主要都会是第四季的内容。第五季/无限战争发生的事情会在这个故事的时间线里出现吗？我还说不好。或许蝴蝶效应已经阻止它发生了，或许它会以一种不同的形式发生。让我们拭目以待。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为mash notes，一种起源于19世纪末期的情书的称谓。  
> 2.K-口粮(K rations)，一种单兵军用口粮，二战时由美国陆军引入。


	96. 面谈6：黎明不要来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。现在是第二部分。本章标题取自Save Tonight的一句歌词*。  
>  _[*本章标题原文为And Fight the Break of Dawn。]_
> 
> 警告：轻微性描写。  
> 其他警告：准备好纸巾（是为了擦眼泪，不是另一样东西。）

10:45 PM  
  
在他们相识相知的日子里，托尼意识到了史蒂夫有许多擅长的事情。而在刚才的那一个小时里，托尼发现按摩应当列于这个清单的首位。他感到愉悦又放松。多半是因为史蒂夫的按摩能让人攀上顶点，字面意义上的。这完全是个意外，可能吧。史蒂夫是一位终极绅士，完全没有靠近过西蒙斯博士禁区清单上的任何位置。但不知怎的，他还是高潮了，强烈过以前的……任何一次。  
  
“所以，你觉得等西蒙斯博士拿到我的生物计量读数之后会不会后悔提议将按摩作为一种亲密行为来替代性爱？”托尼问道，依然对史蒂夫感到性致高昂。他想要躺在史蒂夫身边享受这一刻，但他身上都是精油，黏糊糊的，史蒂夫把他推进浴室要他清洗干净。他一个人被推进去冲凉可真是太遗憾了，但这或许是最好的选择。等他回去以后他将不得不应付一个脾气暴躁的科学家。  
  
“尽管您达到了性高潮，但您的心率从未超过目标阈值。所以，您的生物计量数据没有被转发给她。您需要我转发数据吗？”他听见星期五旅行版的声音从卧室传来。   
  
“星期五，静音。我知道这有一阵子了，但是我们得把按摩，特别是那些有一个愉快收尾的，加入你的禁止收听活动名单。”这可能就是为什么托尼做了一些他自从MIT之后就再也没有做过的事情。  
  
“所以你会让你的医生知道发生了什么吗？”   
  
“不会。我觉得这个应该属于梦遗范畴。有点算是那种，当我在超出濒死体验的范围外定期看医生的时候我不会告诉我医生的事情。不过请不要把这作为我持久力的参考。就像我跟星期五说的，空窗期太长了。”就像他不能100%确定有没有一次不涉及他右手和玩具箱的性行为是星期五在场的。他最后一次和佩珀上床的时候老贾还在，而随便带床伴回家并不能改善那个问题，所以托尼习惯了自己睡，直到和史蒂夫在一起。  
  
“我没这么想。不过可能我就是这么有水平。”史蒂夫对他得意地笑道。  
  
“非常有水平。我差点要以为你上过按摩学校了。”托尼一边说一边走进房间，恰好看见史蒂夫整理好了床铺。谢天谢地，这间套房里有额外的床单和其他东西，因为有人以为托尼能比他实际上要幸运得多。 感谢老天，它派上了用场。  
  
“但是或许安全起见，你大概应该把换下来的床单藏到床底下因为你前女友是个间谍而且她早上的某个时刻会过来带走我。”而托尼不愿意去想离开史蒂夫的事。   
  
“好主意。”史蒂夫说着，转而将床单扔进了衣柜里。   
  
“除此之外，我的脖子才是你真正要担心的。我希望悠悠球多打包了几件高领衫。”托尼开着玩笑倒进了刚铺好的床上。  
  
“我只是想让所有人都知道你是我的。”史蒂夫倒在他的身边。  
  
“所以显然你是个占有欲极强的混蛋？”托尼问道。  
  
“是的，”史蒂夫伸出一只胳膊揽住了他。  
  
XXXX  
12:58 AM  
  
“我应该告诉彼得德国和西伯利亚的真相吗？”史蒂夫听见托尼在他旁边问道。在托尼花了一个小时头脑风暴关于他们可以见面的地点之后史蒂夫几乎要以为他终于睡着了。显而易见他们已经计划好了圣诞节在马耳他的安排，他想。史蒂夫知道托尼需要睡觉，但是他们真的没法停止跟对方说话因为他们只有几个小时的时间可以在一起了。他希望能最大限度地利用这段时间。托尼可以在飞机上睡，而史蒂夫会在到达新安全屋以后休息。他以前有比这睡得更少的时候。   
  
“你知道德国和西伯利亚真正发生了什么吗？”因为史蒂夫还是不能完全肯定到底发生了什么，而且他已经和他的治疗师就此事聊了好一阵子了。   
  
“不，好吧，比之前多些。多亏了苏亚雷斯医生。你在保护你最好的朋友而我试图保护你，我们都以为对方不会听自己的，所以我们都没费心好好为自己辩解，或者说根本没有辩解。有时候，我在想，如果我们早点开始诚实短信的练习，那我们现在完全就可以相互依偎在北部基地我们的卧室里了。”   
  
“我们的卧室？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“没错。我们现在可能已经住在一起了，或者我们可能已经掐死了对方，而且或许不是以性的方式。我们之间真的很复杂。但是我还是觉得我们会渐入佳境的。我真心后悔那天没有把你带进盥洗室里来个口活儿。我想它会比钢笔好用的。在这件事上我应当采取吕西斯特剌忒*的方式。”   
  
“我很久没有读那部戏剧了但是我想提供性爱以远离战争和剧情完全相反。你真的应该睡觉了。你睡眠不足的时候就会胡言乱语。”  
  
“我正在努力呢，但是每次我只要一闭上眼我就不停地想起我离开你之后要去处理的每一件事，而彼得就在这个清单的最上面。我们要么进行这场对话，要么我就要问你是不是应该让彼得拿回他的超级英雄连体服。我不愿意去想所有的这些事。我不想回到那个世界而把你留下。”我也不想你回去，史蒂夫心想。   
  
“我讨厌做成年人。我完全无法理解为什么彼得这么急着想要长大。”   
  
“青少年并不是最聪明的。然而，尽管如此，你可能还是应该把战衣还给彼得。他穿着它就不太会弄伤自己了。”史蒂夫劝说道。   
  
“我同意你的看法。至少这样我能追踪他。我知道我不能把他放在气泡袋里，但是我在考虑给他再做一套战衣。比较接近我战甲的那种。要能减少伤口和淤青。”  
  
“我看到了一些涂鸦。”托尼其实很擅长画画。  
  
“在无聊的会议上我总得找点事做，而且悠悠球总是拿走我的手机。我没法反抗。她这么做的时候我甚至都看不见她的动作。也没人看得见。”   
  
“我打赌你一定很高兴你很快就能让凯文回来了。”   
  
“我不知道，”托尼有些犹豫，“当一切都变得很糟糕的时候，有人能和我并肩作战的感觉挺好的。至少我不用担心我助手被杀。不用担心这种问题感觉还挺不错的。”  
  
“我敢说是的。我真希望我能和你一起回去。”史蒂夫哀叹。   
  
“我也想，但是我们很快会再见面的。孟买的婚礼就在几周之后了，然后是马耳他的圣诞节。这次不会像上次那样糟糕了。”   
  
“至少我希望是这样。”   
  
“我觉得你应该对彼得说实话。”   
  
“我想这是有必要的。他是个聪明的孩子。他不会被蒙在鼓里太久。”托尼叹了口气。   
  
“他是一个聪明的孩子，这就是为什么你应该让他而不是你的公关团队决定他是否要公开。”史蒂夫向他的男朋友犀利地指出了这一点。  
  
“所以，等我回去以后，我应该在北部的复仇者基地召开一个新闻发布会，然后让他决定他是否想要成为吸引全场的焦点？”托尼开玩笑说。至少史蒂夫希望这是一个玩笑。  
  
“不行。”  
  
“所以你完全反对这个主意。我会告诉简的。然后我会和劳拉约个时间。”  
  
“睡觉了，托尼。”他把托尼拉近了一点，在他额头上落下一个吻。  
  
XXXX  
  
3:22 AM  
  
史蒂夫感觉到柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他，他睁开眼便看见了托尼。周围一片黑暗，史蒂夫并不感到惊讶，因为时钟显示现在是凌晨3:22。  
  
“嗨，我没想吵醒你。我只是想在去冲凉之前偷一个吻。你又让我汗流浃背了，所以我想我应该在梅或者悠悠球出现之前穿戴好。你可以继续睡会儿。”托尼边说边从床上爬起来。  
  
“我觉得你冲凉的声音反正会吵醒我的。”他把托尼拉回床上，又追加了一个吻。  
  
“好吧，虽然我很想和你一起睡在这张床上并且在遵循西蒙斯博士规定的前提下再搞脏一套床单，但不是时候，我多半需要冲个凉然后穿戴整齐。”  
  
“多半是。”  
  
“我真的不想去。”  
  
“我知道。”史蒂夫又把托尼拉回到身边。   
  
“我真希望能有一些快速解决之道就像克林特那种情况，这样我就能带你回去了。莱拉给我发了她爹地的照片。她那么开心。她不再需要我了。”托尼悲伤地说。  
  
“我想她永远都需要她的托尼叔叔。”史蒂夫又在托尼的唇上印下一个吻。  
  
“好的我现在真的要去冲凉了。虽然我可能应该让你先用。”托尼说着松开了手。  
  
“那就多谢了。”史蒂夫说完冲进了盥洗室释放他自己，用不止一种方式。  
  
xxxxxxx  
  
25分钟之后，托尼正在洗澡。史蒂夫设法把他的礼物偷偷塞进了托尼行李箱的底部。但愿托尼在到达洛杉矶之前不会打开他的行李箱。就在这时，梅琳达进入了房间。  
  
“坐，”他招呼梅琳达，“你来早了，托尼还在洗澡。”   
  
“和我预计的一样。实际上，我想和你谈谈，就几分钟。”梅琳达沉声道。这不太妙。  
  
“关于？”  
  
“罗斯不知道你在这里，但是塔尔博特将军知道了。”他并不感到意外。  
  
“空军会在托尼离开时出现吗？”史蒂夫问。  
  
“不会。他不会来找你。他只说尽量别挡他的道，要你保持低调。罗斯仍然想要夺回他的战利品而塔尔博特不会让他得逞。”他甚至不会惊讶于他们把他当做一样东西而不是一个人。托尼警告过他。   
  
“他当然会这样。”史蒂夫叹了口气。  
  
“我还被交代要给你这个。”梅琳达递给他另一个烧号手机和一个信封。  
  
“我感觉我在搞收藏。”史蒂夫开着玩笑将两样东西一并放入他自己的包里，准备等会儿再看。   
  
“每一个优秀的特工都至少有三个。”她打趣道，算是吧。梅琳达的面部表情鲜有变化，所以很难看出来。  
  
“你会帮我看着托尼的吧？我担心他，还有罗斯会对他们做的事。”史蒂夫问。  
  
“我会的。罗斯害怕托尼。他不会有太多动作。”史蒂夫想要相信梅琳达，但是他还是心怀忧惧。  
  
“还是谢谢你。”  
  
Xxxxx  
  
4:09 AM  
  
“斯塔克，现在该停止亲吻你男朋友了。”他听见梅特工在门边毫无耐心地说，“飞机五点起飞。”  
  
“这是私人飞机。我不到那儿他们不会飞的。”他说着，又倾身去亲吻史蒂夫。  
  
“我可以毫不费力地把你拖上飞机。”  
  
“我想你必须得走了。”史蒂夫说着推开了他。  
  
“我真的不想走。”托尼又把史蒂夫拉近再一次亲吻了他。  
  
“人生总有一些时候我们都不得不去做我们不想做的事。”史蒂夫这样说道，在把他推向梅琳达之前最后一次温柔地碰了碰他的双唇。  
  
“等你到了洛杉矶告诉我。”他听见史蒂夫断续的声音。  
  
“我会的。爱你。”托尼没有回头，因为他敢肯定如果他回头了，他会开始哭的。  
  
“我也爱你。”托尼走出大门的时候听见史蒂夫这样说道。他用尽了全部的意志力才没有转身跑回去。美国特工可能正死命攥着他的手腕。  
  
“当我要去执行任务的时候，和安德鲁说再见永远是最艰难的部分。”梅琳达坦白道。  
  
“和寇森也是？”  
  
“是啊。实际上和他更糟糕因为他曾经把自己害死过一回。”托尼甚至不敢想象这种事情发生在史蒂夫身上。  
  
“以后会容易些吗？”托尼问道，一滴眼泪滑落他的脸颊。  
  
“并不，但是你会学着更加珍惜那些你们在一起的时光。”他希望这是真的。在开车去机场跑道的路上他还在哭。他的队友们什么都没说。悠悠球就只给他塞巧克力。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 吕西斯特剌忒(Lysistrata)，阿里斯多芬尼斯(Aristophanes)的古希腊喜剧。讲的是古希腊城邦的妇女通过拒绝与丈夫和情人的性爱逼迫男人们进行和平谈判，从而结束了伯罗奔尼撒战争。


	97. 对话55：抽离

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。所以现在托尼和史蒂夫已经在一起共度了好几天，他们将如何应对分隔两地的情况？我们拭目以待。这绝对是一个关于异地恋的故事。

托尼：所以我猜你这会儿已经安全地从酒店退房，正在去623号秘密地点的路上了？  
  
我：是624号。我知道你的飞机速度很快，但是我没想到能有这么快，除非你的私人飞机真的是一架昆式机。  
  
托尼：董事会成员是一帮混蛋，我还得在巴黎再开几个会，上飞机后我才收到通知，因为不算上投喂我巧克力的话我的助手非常狡猾。所以我准备等我们去往加州的时候再睡，但是现在我必须保持30分钟的清醒。我真想睡一会儿啊。  
  
我：我打赌你后悔昨晚应该多睡会儿。  
  
托尼：不，和你一起消磨时间更好。你是一个超棒的凌晨两点聊天对象。而且，你的按摩也让人非常放松。  
  
我：因为你一直觉得高潮很让人放松。我在期待圣诞节了。  
  
托尼：才不是那回事。  
  
托尼：以及梅刚才读了那条消息然后瞪了我，我算是被迫向她解释发生了什么。  
  
我：她怎么说？  
  
托尼：她命令我再也不要告诉她我们性生活的细节。悠悠球大笑。  
  
我：理解  
  
托尼：你真邪恶。  
  
我：你在飞机上的时候给哈皮写邮件了吗？  
  
托尼：试了两回。我在进步。我的开场白不再是操你了。  
  
我：那可真是个进步。你要不要发给我看看？  
  
托尼：不用了，没关系。我还是很心烦意乱而且我不懂为什么他不遵循梅的计划。她说这是因为他在嫉妒。  
  
我：我想她可能是对的。  
  
托尼：不可能。哈皮是个100%的异性恋。他并不以那种方式看待我，小糖果。  
  
我：不是所有的事都与性有关。还有柏拉图式的友情呢。  
  
托尼：我知道。这就是我和小熊局长之间的感情。  
  
我：有很长一段时间，你的生活里就只有佩珀，罗迪和他。现在多了很多人，而他不习惯和这么多人分享你的注意力。  
  
托尼：我的生活里才没有这么多人，况且之前还有复仇者。  
  
我：但我们没有真的共度过电影之夜，就只是一起追踪九头蛇和外星人而已。还有，你的生活中是有很多人的，至少现在是。  
  
我：你有我，佩珀，罗迪，劳拉和孩子们。这样就有差不多六个了，如果算上内特那有七个。  
  
托尼：我不知道我是不是该算上那个小宝宝。他现在喜欢跟我一起画手指画，以及我说手指画意思是在我一万美金的西装上摁上蓝手印。而且这一切甚至可能都不会再发生了，现在他们的爸爸回来了。也就是说我生活中的人又减少了。  
  
我：总比在你上亿美金的战甲*上涂鸦强。你给劳拉发消息了吗？我确定她不会因为她丈夫回来就完全抛弃你的。你们是朋友。  
  
托尼：这点我不是很确定。我是确保了她的安全。但是现在她不再需要我这么做了。所以我生活中的人甚至更少了。  
  
我：给她发消息。记住，别假设任何事。把话说开了比较好。  
  
托尼：好吧，现在我非常后悔建议你进行心理治疗了。我可能会在和各种法国官员开会的间隙给劳拉发消息的。我有点想在我让猴子爱好者把锁着的战衣拿出来交给皇后区小子之前向她征询一些相关事宜。你觉得她会回复我吗？我想那个‘我真高兴你回来了’性爱不至于花那么长时间。  
  
我：小蜘蛛是另一个在你生活里的人。还有寇森，梅琳达，悠悠球和克林特，他可能不会欣赏你的性爱笑话。  
  
托尼：多半不会。  
  
我：还有西蒙斯博士和她男朋友。你其实很信任他，还给了他一套你的战甲的权限。  
  
托尼：好吧猴子爱好者可能是我的科学灵魂伴侣，但是你永远拥有我的心。  
  
我：比布鲁斯还要灵魂伴侣？  
  
托尼：是的，因为只有索尔知道他现在在哪里。我讨厌被人抛弃。而且猴子爱好者有一个工程学博士学位。布鲁斯有七个PhD但是没有一个是工程学的。真浪费。  
  
托尼：还有，你不得不赞赏一个穿过整个银河系找回他心爱女人的男人。相比之下，某些人只会从他们所爱之人的身边逃开。  
  
我：你看，你有很多朋友。比你以前要多得多，哈皮感觉自己受到了威胁。所以他发脾气了。他发脾气的方式就是无视命令，而这可不是他能做的最糟糕的事情。  
  
托尼：好吧，你说得有道理。我猜等我明天到了洛杉矶这将会是我们不得不讨论的问题。  
  
我：在你上电视之前还是之后？  
  
我：之后。我想我很有可能直接从机场去录像。我可能甚至不能先给你发短信。不过星期五会给你发一封邮件之类的。  
  
我：你知道你不必非得在落地的时候给我发短信。我可以等几个小时的。我知道你很忙。  
  
托尼：我度假的时候还不停地开会就充分证明了这一点。  
  
我：这是一次工作休假。  
  
托尼：但我还是觉得要是我能多花一些时间和你在一起就好了。不是说同睡一张床还不够，但我喜欢跟你说话。  
  
我：我觉得我今晚要入睡困难了因为我已经太习惯那样了。  
  
托尼：这可真贴心。在我和各国领导人示好的时候你在做什么？  
  
我：我和梅琳达对练了几次。  
  
托尼：请告诉你们录像了？以及，为什么我们还在一起的时候你没告诉我这个？  
  
我：因为我忙着吻你了？  
  
托尼：这个回答很赞，小调酒棒。  
  
我：好吧我甚至都不知道那是个什么。你真的有个清单是不是？  
  
托尼：我不告诉你，小熊软糖。当然啦，你永远不能是甜心，因为甜心是罗迪。  
  
我：你和他聊过了没？  
  
托尼：还没，但是他准备过来洛杉矶参加哈皮的检讨会。我不确定他是来给我打气还是来吼我的。  
  
我：我敢肯定他是来给你打气的。  
  
托尼：过去几天里他出面周旋的时候罗斯对他十分地混蛋。于是我又欠了他一个礼物篮子。  
  
我：他跟罗斯怎么说的？  
  
托尼：除了礼节性地跟罗斯说滚蛋之外，他说我现在有男朋友了应该会更成熟一点了，我再次制造杀人机器人的可能性也因此降低了。根据罗迪的说法，当我和什么人在一起的时候我比较不会干蠢事。然后罗斯提到奥创事件发生在我和佩珀约会期间。然后罗迪告诉他那时候我们在闹分手。所以如果这事最后传得全网都是，我们就知道该怪谁了。  
  
我：你猜怎么着，我正准备要求你继续起草你准备跟哈皮说的话。或许你就写几个要点，效果也会很好的。  
  
托尼：你就是想要彻底避开任何关于罗斯对我们性生活了解多少的话题是吧？  
  
我：没错。为什么你对哈皮这么生气？  
  
托尼：两个神盾局特工送了命，如果他听了美国特工的话这一切本来可以避免。而且小蜘蛛也因此被置于险境，而我真的很怕他婶婶。  
  
我：那就告诉他这些事，但是别吼他。  
  
托尼：你知道我表达能力有多差。是真的很差。西伯利亚事件的那种差。  
  
我：但我们克服了它。  
  
托尼：靠几个月来来回回的短信和一堆心理治疗。  
  
我：你和哈皮总有一天也会和解的。  
  
托尼：我已经到了只要有几个小时不跟你说话我就无法忍受的地步。我现在无比痛苦因为我就要回到每三、四天才能跟你聊一回的状况下了。  
  
我：或许再频繁一点。塔尔博特知道了。  
  
托尼：靠，然后你还是自由身？如果塔尔博特读了我们的消息，那我绝对会很欣慰我没有跟你用短信做爱的。  
  
我：梅说他不准备来抓我。但是她给了我一个手机可以在紧急情况下联系他。他给我发了条消息说他希望下次外星人入侵的时候我能随时待命。  
  
托尼：这正是神盾局重获联邦政府青睐的原因。  
  
我：我以为你说过是精神控制僵尸的事情？  
  
托尼：算是吧。这很复杂。我必须得去做个成年人了。想你。  
  
我：我也想你。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我就是想说一下托尼在未来一年里都并不知道索尔会知道布鲁斯在哪里。基本上他只是用索尔替换了上帝。只不过他恰好说对了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 西装和战甲英文都是suits。


	98. 插曲19：心理治疗有助于做出更好的决定

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：探鹰过去式提及（以及我觉得劳拉只是在开玩笑）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都好赞。这段对话发生在上一段的几个小时之后。它可能还是发生在9月27日，也可能不是。
> 
> 我还想提一句，这里是我们和《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》产生重大分歧点的地方。这都是因为心理治疗和新男友的缘故。托尼知道最好不要把他在纽约北部基地做的事扯进来。再说一次，电影里的剧情都没有发生除了托尼还是制造了那件战衣，因为彼得需要泡泡袋。
> 
> 为了方便阅读，“我”在这段对话里指劳拉。

托尼：那个，如果你还在和你任性妄为的丈夫享受美好时光，大可不必回复这条短消息，我只是感觉我应该跟你讨论一下上周发生的事情。  
  
我：因为现在你没在和你的蜜糖兔一起消磨时光了。  
  
托尼：我更倾向于抱抱兔或者卿卿兔。糖果甜心也是一个常用偏好。  
  
我：我感觉你在岔开话题，这很诡异因为是你先给我发消息的。  
  
托尼：因为我答应了糖果小熊我会这么做。我还指望你不会回复呢。  
  
我：我很好。孩子们很开心。我们还在聊着。他碰到了我们最讨厌的混蛋，这让他有点不安，不过一切都还好。  
  
我：本杰明也很好。只是相对来说，考虑到整个学校都在小声八卦他以及传阅他生殖器被踢的视频文件。  
  
托尼：他是个英雄。他的证据帮助我们抓住了坏人，至少这是应该在学校里流传的故事。这应该会让他很酷才对。  
  
我：我知道你只上了很短时间的高中，但是你记得学校是个什么样子吧？自从80年代至今情况只会越来越糟糕。  
  
托尼：是的。我确实去了天才儿童学校，和本杰明一样。私立的天才儿童学校是一个人人都拿奖学金的地方，但天才儿童学校的流言恶毒得就像地狱，现在可能更糟糕了因为有脸书。  
  
我：以及汤不热和推特还有照片墙*。闪电拍的伊丽莎白踢了本杰明生殖器的未删减视频似乎是最流行的。现在已经变成网红视频了。我老板居然就随它去了，我还是对此很不高兴。  
  
托尼：一个让她老公揍他前男友和未来家庭聚会成员的人如是说。  
  
我：梅都告诉你什么了？  
  
托尼：很多。不过悠悠球是一个更好的消息源。  
  
我：菲尔和克林特已经过了能真正谈论这些事情的那个点了，伊丽莎白可没有。  
  
托尼：或许没有。但是她爸爸被逮捕48小时之后可能不是一个开始这些对话的好时机。甚至本杰明都觉得她的反应算是可以理解的。他昨天发短信给我的时候告诉我了。而且，很明显，他死党因为被指控在帮忙的时候看了我的性爱录像带而被留校察看了。  
  
我：他称之为背后的男人。我要把他推荐给寇森以便通讯追踪。或许他可以在这周他留校察看的时候让我给他做个评估。  
  
托尼：不是罗迪或者杰弗瑞？  
  
我：你我都知道谁说了算。  
  
托尼：没错。所以他和你老公怎么样了？  
  
我：他们做了射击练习。好消息是虚拟盾牌真的很好用。  
  
托尼：我真的不想知道探员特工奇怪的交配习惯。  
  
我：他现在正为梅琳达神魂颠倒呢，所以我想这只会是个一次性的3P。  
  
托尼：再说一遍，并不想知道。或许我们可以谈谈本杰明。我想他应该拿回他的实习机会。  
  
我：因为至少这样他可以在成年人的监督下进行实践。  
  
托尼：还有后援以防他又被压在一座该死的建筑下面。我还在为这事儿生气呢。  
  
我：我还是不知道他是怎么活下来的，而且只受了很少的伤。菲茨西蒙斯想做一个骨密度测试。  
  
托尼：科学夫妇当然想要这么做。  
  
我：你也一样。别否认。  
  
托尼：有一点，但只有在本杰明自己想要了解更多关于他本人情况的前提下。  
  
我：我都被你逗笑了。  
  
托尼：我很高兴能逗你开心。所以我们要把他的特殊实验服还给他吗？  
  
我：我想答案很明显是肯定的。我觉得更重要的问题是你是否要让他成为正式的团队成员？  
  
托尼：简准备的新闻稿里说他是。  
  
我：但是根据协议，如果要在A队里，他的身份就必须公开。  
  
托尼：协议里有个漏洞。事实上，他小于18岁，这就意味着蜘蛛小子在新神盾局的管辖之下，而如果你在新神盾局的管辖之下，你的身份就会在秘密数据库里受到保护。不管怎样，我想这最终取决于他自己。  
  
我：他才15岁。  
  
托尼：我15岁的时候已经上大学了而且还是SI的顾问。  
  
我：你很特别。一般十五岁孩子无法做出最好的决定。他想要成为一名正式队员已经好几个月了。他一直都在说这事儿。我不确定他是不是真的明白这意味着什么。这可不是在曼哈顿揍两下外星人的事儿。  
  
托尼：我想他是明白的。对他来说，他更多的是想要拯救人们，以及让这个世界更美好。我觉得应当是有一个他没能救下的人，他现在所做的一切都是为了弥补。  
  
我：你知道不是所有人都是你和你男朋友吧。  
  
托尼：所以我算了一下，本杰明的叔叔莱利是在第一个蜘蛛侠视频出现在油管之前两周在一次武装抢劫中被杀的。  
  
我：好吧。这很有可能。我会跟苏亚雷斯医生说的。或许我们可以在与本杰明的会面中提出几个月后公开的可能性。我也会试着让他谈谈他的叔叔。  
  
托尼：这总比某些董事会成员提出的在周四新闻发布会上揭开他身份的主意好多了。性感猴子对此表示没门儿。  
  
我：这就是为什么你这周要上艾伦秀？  
  
托尼：是的，还有吉米·坎摩尔*的节目。我得讲一些关于我男朋友的可爱故事，我不得不编了几个。  
  
我：真可怕。要不换成你去处理留堂的事情怎么样？  
  
托尼：不怎么样  
  
我：如果你给我权限我会把战衣还给他。  
  
托尼：因为如果再有建筑物朝着他塌下来，至少通过这种方式我可以用一套远程战甲把他从废墟里救出来。说真的，一栋大楼，他本来可能已经死了。  
  
我：欢迎来到家长的世界。这就类似一种持续的恐慌状态，而且我的孩子们可都没有超能力。  
  
托尼：是还没有。  
  
托尼：星期五和猴子爱好者特工会给你带来最新的战衣。我升级了AI以确保大事不妙的时候它会向你，梅，寇森，我或者莎伦发出警告。  
  
我：你把莎伦放在这个清单上，却没有放你最好的朋友？  
  
托尼：严格来说，我认识她更久。而且，甜心需要对此事装聋作哑。  
  
我：有时候我只希望你也能给我一些装聋作哑的机会。   
  
托尼：你有治疗师保密协议。  
  
我：周五的辩论练习结束之后我会把战衣给他的。  
  
托尼：谢谢你。还有，我或许会发一张便条到你邮箱，如果可以的话帮我塞在战衣里。  
  
我：没问题。我得去找那些小子们了。  
  
托尼：还是比对着董事会的老家伙们好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 注：本杰明是彼得的另外一个代号。我感觉这个故事里的每个人都有至少六个名字，史蒂夫不算，他有大概六十个。托尼只是没法找到一个合适的名字来替代抱抱兔。
> 
> 1.依次为Tumblr, Twitter和Instagram。  
> 2.吉米·坎摩尔(Jimmy Kimmel)，吉米鸡毛秀主持人。


	99. 更多来自史蒂芬·卡特的素描

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论的朋友。你们都太棒了。
> 
> 现在是时候来欣赏更多的精彩绝伦的Misaky0美术作品了。我们已经很久没有看到一章美术作品章节了，但是这一章已经酝酿了好一阵子。还记得早在“面谈6：黎明不要来”里面史蒂夫在托尼的行李里面藏了一封信吗。这个白痴花了一段时间才发现，不过他总算看到了。对于在Fanfiction.net上阅读这一章的朋友们，我建议你去AO3上查看这篇文章。  
> 以及，请注意你们只能看到史蒂夫画的画中的一张，但他在给托尼的信件里还附上了一些其他作品。如果你们能发挥一下想象力可以得到更多乐趣。

亲爱的托尼：  
  
当你看到这封信的时候，你可能已经在飞行途中了，希望是飞往加利福尼亚的途中。当然啦，以我对你的了解，你可能看见我把它放进了你的包里，并且已经在去机场的路上看了它。如果你这样做了，请务必让梅琳达只看见第一张。  
  
我就是想说在过去的几天里和你在一起真的很棒，我现在不想回到之前的生活了。我知道我不能和你一起回去。现在太危险了。  
  
我希望事情没发展成现在这样。我真希望我能早点告诉你真相，也就是九头蛇与你父母的事情有关。如果我这样做了，或许现在一切就都不一样了。我们可能已经在基地里有一间我们的卧室，又或许我们还呆在大厦里。我不知道。但是不管我们在哪里，我们都会在一起。  
  
我想现在最重要的事情就是保证你的安全，并且我们都知道这里面没有我的参与。我讨厌这样。我有点想让一场外星人入侵来结束这一切，让政府意识到他们的政策是愚蠢的，这样想是不是不太对？  
  
不管怎么说，当你和你不太喜欢的人一起开各种电话会议的时候，我给你准备了一份礼物。希望你喜欢。  
  
爱你  
  
XXXX  
  
  
安东尼给你发送了一条消息。  
  
亲爱的史蒂芬小熊：  
  
嗨我收到你的图和信了。我超爱它们。你的第一张图里绝对是画出了我好的一面（以及其他图里画了我的各种裸体）。你会很高兴知道我没有在去机场的路上撕开它，但你已经知道了因为我在巴黎的时候给你发消息了。我也希望你能在这里。  
  
好吧，就为了让我们能在一起，或者甚至是证明一个政治观点就希望什么糟糕的事情发生肯定是不对的。但我会原谅你的这一点自私因为我是那么地想你，只要坏事儿没发生就行。现在我要开始做噩梦了，我梦到地球像一轮新月一样一片荒芜，所有人都生活在一个巨大的空间站里。我真诚地希望所有的政治领袖能在我的噩梦成真前收拾好自己的烂摊子，但我们都知道这是不可能的。或许这就是我会做噩梦的原因。我喝醉后第一次给你发短信的时候我就做了那个噩梦，这就是为什么我一边喝酒一边发短信。  
  
不久前我在加利福尼亚安全着陆了，这给了我足够的时间在我和佩珀还有佩雷斯也就是那个好的董事会成员开午餐会议之前收拾行李。所以我才会在我们的会议之前写这条消息给你。  
  
我有没有告诉你我在佩珀家里呆着？狗仔队不太可能跟踪我到那里因为没人会相信我和我的前女友呆在一起。而且，我有点讨厌酒店，佩珀家要更舒服些。这里没有马里布的老房子那么豪华，但是很舒适；完全适合最大科技公司的CEO。如果不是在半夜，不是因为我知道你所在的时区，我本来会发短信给你的，但是我希望你多睡会儿。此外，我们需要对彼此戒掉那种不间断的联系，虽然这会有点痛苦，但至少在私人时间里我有新的视觉道具可以用了。只要我有私人时间就行。  
  
又及：你前女友已经回到特区继续为探员特工神魂颠倒了，所以她没看到你的图画。说真的，他们的事儿到底什么时候能搞定？  
  
又又及：悠悠球看到了你的作品并且想知道你是否愿意为她的男朋友画一幅稍微不那么NC-17的肖像画，就像我在床上睡觉的那张那样，穿好衣服的。你就没想到我其实不是自己打开行李的吗？我那会儿正在给艾伦编造一些有趣的情感故事呢。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 如果你喜欢星战，可以看看我朋友Sceritz的第一个故事，名字叫做Gray。地址如下：http://archiveofourown.org/works/13189743/chapters/30170163 他是一个新同人写手，所以请给他多一点爱和赞。
> 
> 注：几周前在《无限战争》预告片和《神盾局特工》第五季放出之前我写了史蒂夫给托尼的信的初稿。我本来倾向于让史蒂夫的用词“在事后看起来更严重”一些，但是在这一章出来之前它们就做到了这一点。当我在这两个作品出来之后（特别是《神盾局特工》）重读它的时候，我有点退缩了，但我决定不进行任何改动，不过我确实调整了一点托尼的回复。


	100. 亲爱的哈皮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很可爱。我很高兴你们喜欢上一章的图画。
> 
> 现在是信件时间了。这封电邮写于托尼给史蒂夫的信件之后几个小时。这封信他写了好一阵子，我保证哈皮会看见的。

亲爱的哈皮：  
  
你知道在过去的几天里这封给你的信我写了多少版草稿吗？星期五告诉我，这已经是第38次尝试了。我正在去见艾伦的路上起草这第38份草稿因为佩珀说我们要一起吃晚餐，而我宁愿现在就把该说的都说了，也不想在餐馆里大发脾气。 就好像我需要再给媒体一个谈论我的理由一样。他们已然对“出柜”感到欣喜若狂了，尽管我自从涅槃乐队第一次走红开始就没在柜子里呆着了。  
  
所以我该怎么开始呢？你因为对我选择的男朋友感到生气而无视了一个完美的计划，去做了你想做的事，然后现在我们多了两具尸体。我是不是该告诉你我有多失望？我是不是该告诉你我对于你做出的选择感到愤怒？你本该在一切变成灾难之前打给我告诉我你的感受。就为了不让人们问太多上周六发生的事情我要在洛杉矶参加脱口秀巡回演出，我是否应该提一下我有多恼火？  
  
好吧，我想我会去参加脱口秀巡回演出的部分原因是我的新男朋友，而这也是你生我气的全部原因。 这不经意间导致每个人都做出了错误的决定。  
  
我很抱歉我没有在热辣性感男朋友的照片被发在推特上之前告诉你关于史蒂芬的真相。我没有好好阅读公关女神简发给我的邮件，我本该好好看一下的，然后我忘记了这个活动是向媒体公开的。  
  
我没有告诉你史蒂芬的事情并不是因为我不相信你。这甚至都不完全是因为要让知道真相的人越少越好。我想一部分原因是我不想让你失望。你想要佩珀和我在一起并且幸福到永远，但事实证明这个幸福到永远完全是柏拉图式的。  
  
我会一直喜欢佩珀。她是最好的。不幸的是， 我们没能像我们应该的那样，或者你希望的那样，甚至是我们自己希望的那样在一起。这也许是我的错。也许是佩珀的错。也许没人有错，但是事已至此，无法改变。事实就是这样了。  
  
我不认为史蒂芬存在于我的生活中是我们这次彻底分手的原因。或许它是我现在愿意承认我和佩珀之间行不通，也永远都不会行得通的原因。或许如果没有他我们会继续尝试直到它摧毁我们两个，到最后我们之间的关系会只剩下灰烬。   
  
我很高兴我们及时停止了尝试，所以我们还能是朋友。并且我正在试图和佩珀做回朋友。我们有过一次午餐约会，气氛一点也不尴尬。这对我们来说是一次进步。我想我们会成功的，但我们之间的关系永远也不会比深厚的友谊更多了。这不是什么可怕的事情。友情不是安慰奖。友情很重要，而且作为一个没有很多朋友的人来说，也许友情比爱情更重要。至少我是这么认为的。这就是为什么我真心希望我们之间能好起来。  
  
所以，史蒂芬向我指出最近这段时间我可能比以前任何时候都拥有更多的友谊。过去只有你，我和罗迪。然后我们让佩珀加入了我们的快乐三重奏，组成了一个四重奏。现在不知怎么的有差不多四倍那么多的人了，而我不是很确定这是怎么发生的。我一直觉得自己的个性就像一块布里洛百洁布。然而有些人就是喜欢我这样的。   
  
也许你觉得我只能同时和几个人打交道，并且担心我会用一个我的新朋友取代你。就因为我更喜欢美国特工的主意不代表我们不再是朋友了。就因为我的生活中出现了更多的人不代表我没有时间和你相处了。或许这只代表了我不再过这种孤独的生活了。或者也许我的生活已经到了这样一个地步：我周围有活生生的人了，而不是像从前那样都是应声虫。也许这是件好事。   
  
我不知道我男朋友给你写了什么。史蒂芬不会告诉我，而星期五认为现在分享给我这些想法不太合适。我觉得她爱史蒂芬胜过爱我。但是就让我从我的角度来说吧，我爱他。   
  
我是还和佩珀在一起的时候就爱上他了吗？是的。我不是故意的，但它就这么发生了。我当时不打算采取任何行动因为我爱佩珀。我不认为我对史蒂芬的爱让我们的关系提前结束了，并不真的如此。也许这只是给了我一个停止继续尝试的理由，以及可能给了你一个对我们生气的理由。我不知道。   
  
我希望你不要生我的气，但是你无法控制别人的感受。我的意思是，如果我能做到这一点那会让我的生活轻松很多，但事实并非如此。   
  
我不会因为爱上别人而道歉的。这没有意义，因为我并不感到抱歉。我很抱歉我搞砸了和佩珀的关系。我很抱歉我们不能拥有那种每个人，包括我们自己，都希望我们拥有的童话般的恋爱关系。但是多亏了心理治疗和良好的药物治疗，我开始意识到那是不可能发生的事了。  
  
所以也许在史蒂芬那里也会发生同样的事情。我还不知道。现在还为时尚早。但是，我会尽全力让一切都顺利进行，我相信会是这样的。我们可以期待一下。  
  
  
与此同时，我希望能和你解决这些问题。我想要找到一条向前的路。你没有被解雇。你曾陪我经历过很多差点害死你的错误决定，所以我觉得你可以犯一些你自己的错误。你可能会被重新分派到西海岸和佩珀一起，但我们可以在今晚的晚餐上谈谈这件事。我大概还有五分钟就要登台了，所以我可能应该停在这里。今晚饭桌上见。


	101. 亲爱的蜘蛛小子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一封信的朋友。你们都很棒。我本来计划把这封信和之前那封放在一个章节里。但是，当托尼给哈皮的信超过了800字之后，我知道我得分开它们了。不知怎的这章还要更长一点。这封信在上一封信的几小时之后，在托尼和他的朋友们进行愉快的晚餐之前写完，但是直到第二天才被看到。你会看到的。
> 
> 本章包含《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》的剧透，但是嘿，下一部电影已经上映了，《黑豹》就要上映了（我已经搞到了IMAX周末首映的票），所以我希望你们已经看过了，如果你真的有兴趣的话。此外，这将是一个故事发展的分歧点。我们也会有一点关于《捍卫者联盟》事件的轻微暗示。
> 
> 时间线方面，《捍卫者联盟》的事件发生在内战之前，所以是大约故事里当下时点之前的六个月。这也是我没有从其他电视剧里整合进太多的东西的部分原因。神盾局是和电影时间线最接近的剧，但即便是他们现在也是自成一世界。不过这是个有趣的世界。我不会为了联动而联动。如果我在这里提到了什么人，那他们对这个故事一定很重要。

亲爱的蜘蛛小子：  
  
恭喜你从你所面对的第一个，希望也是唯一一个，超级反派手下幸存了下来。作为对这件事的嘉许，我们决定让你成为一名初级复仇者。这是什么意思呢？当发生，或者说如果发生外星人从天而降的情况，我们一定会呼叫你。（天啊，我希望不要。）要不然你就继续做你自己的事，比如从混蛋们和自行车偷车贼的手里拯救皇后区。不过，如果再有一栋建筑砸到你身上，打电话给我们。就算我正在地球的另一端和我男朋友亲热，再说一次，打电话给我们。我会派战甲或者别的什么东西过去的。  
  
说真的，你的战衣现已编入了多个科学家、间谍和超级英雄的秘密电话号码。好好使用这些号码。我他妈是认真的。好好用这些该死的号码。你差点害死你自己。   
  
我希望我的那些东西落入罪犯之手吗？不，但我也不想你死。我可以把那些武器弄回来。实际上那些东西中的大部分都内置了自毁功能，因为我从我搞砸了的事情里吸取了很多教训。然而，相比之下，让人死而复生就有点儿困难了，并且显然需要一些非常吓人的蓝色外星人的血。我不确定那是你或者我想要经历的事情，很明显那会有一些讨人厌的副作用。 我也不想对你的愈合能力做现场测试。西蒙斯博士最近的结论已经足够让我感到反胃。认真的，一栋操蛋的大楼？这就不是我想做的事，所以看在索尔的份上，别逼我。  
  
现在如果你想要在未来的某一时刻成为一名正式的复仇者，那就意味着到时候所有人都会知道你是谁，这是因为某个混蛋把一些特定条款写进了协议里。当然，神盾局复仇者/秘密战士不必受到这些条款的约束因为他们是间谍。这是你需要考虑以及和你的联络人讨论的事情，你的联络人仍然是劳拉。  
  
按照我男朋友的说法，成为一个公开的超级英雄并不应当是一个冲动做出的决定，也不应该直接向媒体宣布。那样会很傻，而我这么说是因为本质上来说我就是这么做的。尽量别像我一样。我差不多是这个世界上最差劲的超级英雄榜样。你应该向梅学习，另一个梅，那个很可怕的特工。事实上，两个梅都能做你的好榜样。  
  
既然我提到了协议，我猜我应该解释一下我一开始是为什么让你卷入了这场超级英雄的混战。我想它开始于神盾局内部的土崩瓦解和我的长期关系破裂的时候。回头看来，事情的崩坏有很多原因，包括我违背了我自己不再穿着金属战甲飞来飞去拯救世界的诺言。   
  
在通过神盾局数据寻找九头蛇的蛛丝马迹的时候，我发现了一个我以为可以让我退休的计划。也就是说我可以挽救我和佩珀的关系，因为我将不再需要在拯救世界与和她在一起之间做出选择。事与愿违，我不小心制造出了杀人机器人，并对索科维亚被毁以及很多人的死亡负有主要责任。结果是我把佩珀推得甚至更远了。  
  
因此，在那场惊天动地的混乱之后，全世界很多国家感觉他们需要监管我们这些拥有特殊能力的人，或者是被鱼油激活了超级能力的人。这本身并不一定是坏事。问题是，那些想要监管的人并不一定是这个宇宙里最没有私心的人。好吧，他们中的很多人都把像你一样的人当做是需要控制的武器，这就很有问题。他们对于他们所不了解的事情感到恐惧，结果往往是尸横遍野。  
  
在一些国家，比如澳大利亚，他们把有超级能力的人关起来。你研究过日本人集中营吗*？如果没有，你就谷歌一下。这是我们最可悲的一段历史，我们把我们自己的公民关起来就因为我们害怕与众不同的人。那就是拥有超级能力的人将要面对的未来。有些参议员极度地排外。我不想让这样的事发生，所以我想如果我参与其中并公开支持正在起草的法案，那或许我能阻止超级人类集中营的事情发生。  
  
另一方面，苹果派先生担心的是这样的法案会令他束手束脚并且阻止他帮助真正有需要的人，所以他不想参与其中。这也不是我想要的，但是比起他来我更有可能去达成那个协议。可能因为他并不清楚反超能人士运动的全部势力。我们两个的担忧都有理有据。所以如果我们像成年人那样讨论这些事情，或许德国的事就不会发生了，但是我们并不善于同彼此交谈，完全不。至少那时候还不行。在此期间我们进步了很多，但是这花了一些时间。而且结果证明你最好把你要说的话写下来而不是直接说出来，这样比较不容易说错话。  
  
然后事情就更复杂了，就在这一切发生的时候，苹果先生童年时代起最好的朋友被诬陷为对联合国造成袭击的恐怖分子。顺便说，他之所以能活到今天是因为他被冻起来了，而且被庞大的乌贼组织的狂热信徒精神控制了。  
  
现在我知道你有一个超级疯狂的好朋友。他是那种当你不敢把你的秘密告诉你婶婶时却很放心他知道你所有秘密的人。所以问问你自己，为了保护他你会做到什么程度？你会为了救他而做出有问题的决定从而将你自己置于险境吗？考虑到你有一栋大楼倒在你身上，我认为你会的。  
  
因此，当你只有蛞蝓的自保技能的时候，你需要一个人来照看你，最好是某个爱你的人。 尽管这看起来很疯狂，但我爱苹果派先生，并且我不想让他在营救他死党的时候受伤。特别是因为苹果馅儿蜜糖派根本没在正确地思考。我很怕他出事。我一点也不相信罗斯。在罗斯使出杀手锏之前，我不得不请来其他外援帮我把苹果派先生和他的死党带走。我只是想保护苹果派。我知道是我自私，但当你坠入爱河，真正地坠入爱河的时候，你会意识到保护你爱的人是这个宇宙中最重要的事情。  
  
我把你卷进来是不对的。容我自辩，从视频文件里看我以为你至少有22岁。好吧19或者20岁。一个刚刚20岁的年轻人。我完全不知道你是未成年人，而当我知道了的时候我已经别无选择，或许我本来应该被关进精神病院里。  
  
还有，自从几个月前的那起事件以来，没人再见过地狱厨房的恶魔*。而且我十分确定所有其他在纽约的特殊人类都会站在史蒂夫一边。好吧可能不是他们中的所有人，但是每个团队中只能有一个有钱、爱抱怨又自恋的坏小子，那就是我。  
  
在凯文作为你唯一同伴的前提下偷偷搭乘飞机去德国之前，我是否应该将这些微妙的政治情况给你解释得更清楚一些？是的。我是否应该告诉你，我做这些事是因为我爱上了一个自保技能堪比蛞蝓的傻瓜？可能吧。尽管当时我并没有完全承认自己对混蛋队长*的感情。但再怎么说，还是有其他事情我是真的可以早一点做的。我犯了太多的错误。  
  
后来德国的情况急转直下，我意识到你不该在那里。我喜欢你。你让我想起我像你这么大的时候，除了你的适应能力更好一点，而我不想你受伤。事情是这样的，苹果派那边也已经手下留情了。我们并不想杀死对方。我们想让对方明白我们的意思，然后我们用拳头而不是语言进行了交流。这很愚蠢，但我最近才开始看心理医生。如果我们能让这个团队重新聚在一起，心理治疗是个强制性项目。   
  
我让凯文带你回家之后，西伯利亚的事情就发生了，而我还没准备好向任何人解释那件事有多糟糕。或许等我见到你的时候我会试试，但我也不知道。我会在洛杉矶呆到周五，但是我周六可以派一辆车去接你和你婶婶。我们可以在大厦里吃晚餐。我会把厨师和所有东西都带来。  
  
另外，既然我们约在一个私密的地方，你可能会想要考虑一下告诉你婶婶真相。如果说我从这整个小孩儿拌嘴事件，也就是媒体称之为复仇者内战里学到了一件事，那就是交谈很有帮助，如果我们能和彼此交谈而不是假设我们什么都知道，或许这些事就都不会发生了。所以告诉你婶婶真相吧。她有权知道。我知道你很害怕，但是秘密隐瞒得越久越伤人。如果我告诉了你西伯利亚发生的事情，你就会明白了。  
  
所以祝贺你。请不要再做蠢事了，至少别一个人做。   
  
又及：这封信是打印在神盾局的纳米纸上的。如果其他人拿起它，他们只会看到安娜·贾维斯的碎巧克力曲奇食谱。  
  
Xxxxxxx  
  
彼得把托尼的信放在床上。等他想好了要说什么之后他就会回信。他很确定他婶婶会同意周六去大厦吃晚餐，主要是因为这就意味着她不用做饭了。在这个家分崩离析之前，本叔是家里的厨子。彼得非常感激托尼对他的坦诚以待，但他不喜欢自己被称作蜘蛛小子。他也不确定自己是否准备好了要告诉他婶婶真相。   
  
他决定等会儿再处理这个。他想要现在就穿上他的战衣然后或许出去巡逻一番。这有助于厘清他的思路。很不走运的是彼得太全神贯注于穿上他一小时前刚从巴顿夫人和她的朋友菲茨博士那里收到的战衣，以至于忘记锁门。这就完全解释了为什么他婶婶没敲门就把门打开了并且恰好看到他制服穿了一半。  
  
哦该死！  
  
“这他妈到底怎么回事？”   
  
现在他死定了。   
  
待续  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 所以纽约北部的事情没有发生在这个宇宙里因为托尼正在加利福尼亚处理损害控制的事情，并且这个托尼得到了足够的治疗能够做出理性的决定。
> 
> 译文注释：
> 
> 1.珍珠港事件后，由于担心居住在国内的日本人做出一些出轨的事情，1942年罗斯福总统签署了一项行政命令在多地设置集中营，要求12万左右在美国生活的日本人必须迁移进去。  
> 2.地狱厨房(Hell’s kitchen)，是曼哈顿的一个区域，夜魔侠居住的地方，地狱厨房的恶魔指夜魔侠。《捍卫者联盟》的杰西卡·琼斯的故事背景设定也在地狱厨房。  
> 3.原文为Captain Asshole


	102. 对话56：电视上的你看起来很性感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友，你们都令人难以置信地棒。这段对话发生在上一段结尾处不久。我现在只能告诉你这么多。

HSBF：我看见你上艾伦秀了。  
  
我：很高兴得知你在不知道哪个国家里收到卫星信号了。我穿了一件你眼睛颜色的西装。你真正的瞳色，不是史蒂芬的瞳色。我真的很讨厌纳米科技的隐形眼镜。  
  
HSBF：我也是。你做得很好。虽然我确实觉得你编的那个在雨中的大厦天台亲热的故事有点太过了。你可以说说在床上喂我薄饼的事情。我们真的做过这件事。  
  
我：没错，但那是真的，而我宁愿给他们幻想。我不想让全世界知道我爱情生活的真实细节。事实上，有一个性爱录像带在那儿让她问我相关的问题已经足够了。此外，我的故事既热情又浪漫，总能赢得听众。我想要浪漫一点的，并且无法证实的东西。  
  
我：而且在搜寻杀死寇森的武器期间我们也有过几次屋顶汉堡餐。很明显，他发现自己在演《大北极》呢，但管他呢。  
  
HSBF：那发生过好多回，反正吃汉堡是的。但我们那时从未交谈。而从长远来看交谈可能会很有帮助。  
  
我：绝对的  
  
HSBF：你今天都干什么啦？  
  
我：还有不到一小时我就要去吉米鸡毛秀了。这档节目是直播的，这或多或少会留给简·巴奈特一些让人吐血的公关问题。  
  
HSBF：你很期待这个吗？  
  
我：是啊，主要是因为我刚和令人作呕的西海岸副总们开完会，之前还跟董事会举行了各种电话会议。我周一必须亲自到场。我希望他们不会安排什么疯狂的警察从SI北部的新园区把我带走。  
  
HSBF：我猜任何事和这个比起来都算是有进步。  
  
我：至少坎摩尔人很好。我下周可能还要上《今夜秀》*。这取决于事情将如何平息。或者董事会是否真的试图让我接受非自愿的心理评估。好消息是除了铁椒的死忠粉和恐同人士，大部分人都喜欢史蒂芬。  
  
HSBF：那有多少人知道史蒂芬是我？还有，铁椒*是什么？  
  
我：克里斯·埃文斯和相当一部分freaking cool的用户知道真相或者至少他们觉得他们知道。主要是Stony的CP粉。这些都是CP名。Stony这个名字对我们来说出奇地合适。  
  
我：又或者他们真的希望史蒂芬是你因为他们太投入于我们可能存在的关系。你永远都没法搞明白CP粉。他们可能有一点点不怀好意，而且有时候他们忘记了我们是真实存在的人。永远别看真人同人。那和美国队长广播节目*一样糟糕，除了更色情。其中有一些是很棒的色情内容，但当这些内容是关于你的时候就显得很诡异。  
  
HSBF：没什么能比美国队长广播节目还糟糕了。谢天谢地他们给佩姬起了个假名字。  
  
我：因为她会起诉到他们输掉底裤，或者至少爸爸会为她这么做。  
  
HSBF：所以你在佩珀那里呆得怎么样？  
  
我：挺好的。虽然主要是因为她男朋友仍然以为我是拿她当幌子。显然双性恋只存在于色情电影和Freaking Cool网站里。更不要提泛性恋了。这个词甚至不在大部分人的词典里。真烦人  
  
HSBF：哈皮呢？*  
  
我：我在这里很开心。甜心也在这里，真好，而且他只对我吼了一下。礼品篮子帮了大忙。新局长得到一盒上好的松露之后总是要容易对付一些。  
  
HSBF：我指哈皮·霍根？你知道的，已经让你闷闷不乐好几天的安全主管。  
  
我：该死。我在试图转移你的注意力呢。  
  
HSBF：不可能的。所以，发生了什么？  
  
我：我事先给他写了信，这样事情就不会演变成大吵大闹。好吧，是大喊大叫了一下，但是我们没有扔东西。  
  
HSBF：我一点儿也不意外。  
  
我：可能还有痛哭和拥抱，但是我们没有损坏任何财物。  
  
HSBF：那么是谁负责哭的那部分？  
  
我：主要是我。你知道我去约翰内斯堡机场的时候哭了一路吗？你不在我身边我都要神经过敏了。  
  
HSBF：我知道。但我们总归会见面的。  
  
我：如果将军愿意成全我们的话。塔尔博特出现在你门口了没？  
  
HSBF：没有。哈皮？  
  
我：他还没找到你我确实很高兴。  
  
HSBF：托尼，真的吗？请你停止尝试转换话题然后告诉我昨天你和哈皮到底怎么样了。你们把话说开了吗？  
  
我：我不能很好地处理自己的情绪。我说不出话来，至少清醒的时候是这样。而且因为我正在努力坚持到我戒酒的第五个月，回避似乎是最好的应对策略。  
  
HSBF：并不总是这样。你道歉了吗？  
  
我：在信里道歉了，然后又亲自道歉了。因为我本该亲自告诉他的。我真的对此很抱歉。他不应该从电视上知道这件事。  
  
我：我很后悔。  
  
HSBF：没错，是不应该。他有没有为没有遵守梅琳达的命令而道歉？  
  
我：没有说那么多，或者说根本没有。他为事情变得糟糕而感到抱歉，但不是那种因为他没有听梅的话而变得糟糕。他为挂掉内德的电话道了歉，这才是更让我难过的地方。  
  
HSBF：不你没有。  
  
我：好吧我既恼火又难过因为如果他做出不同的选择，本来一切都可以避免。我想他对我感到恼火是因为彼得承担了这一切，这有点奇怪因为这一般都是劳拉或者悠悠球会做的事。  
  
HSBF：至少你们取得了一些进展。  
  
我：进展在于在劳拉和苏亚雷斯医生都不在场的情况下没有发生冲突。但我不认为我们恢复了往日的友谊。当然，我们比探员和紫箭侠的表现要好点。显然，没有性爱掺和在里面可能很有帮助。而且，哈皮也没那么蠢。  
  
HSBF：以及你也就为他殚精竭虑这几个月，而他这么多年都在为你考虑。  
  
我：整件事情就是一场混乱。  
  
HSBF：我有点欣慰我在几千英里以外。  
  
我：你可以做到在几千英里以外同时又和我在一起。  
  
星期五：我讨厌打断这场对话，但是您正接到来自忍者神蛛的电话。  
  
我：该死。那是复仇者紧急线路。请告诉我这不是蓝色外星人通过奇怪的手环来奴役我们了。  
  
星期五：小蜘蛛的婶婶现在知道了他的课外活动内容。您的语音信箱里还有一条来自她的愤怒消息。  
  
我：把语音信箱转成文字。让史蒂芬也看一下，这样如果我失踪了至少还有个目击者。  
  
来自梅·帕克-莱利的语音转文字信息：你这个欠操的混蛋。你他妈为什么不告诉我我的孩子有超能力？哦我的老天……你带他去了德国。德国！你他妈到底在想什么？我应该让人以绑架罪的名义逮捕你，你这个自大的婊子养的。彼得·本杰明·帕克，马上把手机还给我。你被禁足了……  
  
我：哦操。我得走了小甜派。  
  
HSBF：我也想这么说。你可能需要打给律师。  
  
我：可能给肖恩打个电话吧。等会儿给我发短信。我会尽量回复你的，如果我没被关起来的话。  
  
HSBF：我想我告诉过你你需要早点告诉她。  
  
我：我现在意识到了。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 请注意下面几个章节正在校对中，可能需要超过一周的时间才能发布。我在寻找额外的beta和校对。我现在合作的是一个很棒的团队，但是每周要更新两个故事我得用些外援。或许在额外的校对协助下我可以有好几个故事每周更新超过一次。我真的很想在《无限战争》之前结束掉这个故事。如果你能提供帮助请让我知道。由于不可控因素，我现在有了一些额外的写作时间，所以我非常需要额外的帮助。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.《大北极(Ice Station Zebra)》，1968年的美国电影，讲述美国的一艘核动力潜艇奉命开赴北极，寻找一卷苏俄人造卫星堕下的机密影片。这里暗指《神盾局特工》第二季第十九集剧情里寇森的团队发现权杖在九头蛇位于北极圈的基地里。  
> 2.《今夜秀(The Tonight Show)》，由吉米·法伦(Jimmy Fallon)主持。  
> 3.原文为Pepperony。  
> 4.官方的名字应该是The Captain America Adventure Program，美国队长历险记，由罗克森石油公司(Roxxon Corporation)赞助，主要内容是虚构美国队长二战时的经历，主要是利用美国队长的名气来博人眼球。佩姬非常讨厌这个节目。  
> 5.这里队长问的是Happy？托尼故意曲解为问他开心不开心，下文有一处同样。


	103. 插曲20：我们需要谈谈小蜘蛛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都太棒了。这段对话发生在上一段的几个小时之后。
> 
> 这段插曲是以梅·帕克-莱利的手机视角开始的。她很不好。我们现在正在《英雄归来》剧情之后的时间里，距离《神盾局特工》第四季开始的时候也已经有1-2个月。我修改了一点时间线。并且请注意，为了这个故事，《无限战争》的前奏漫画书将被视为伪典。我可能会采纳一些我喜欢的东西但是就请假设在这个故事里它的大部分剧情都不会发生。

T斯塔克：所以我收到你的语音信息了。我意识到我们需要就你侄子的好多事情好好谈谈。  
  
我：然而你既没有给我打电话也没有亲自跑一趟，你就给我发了一条短信。  
  
T斯塔克：正如我从和我的现任男友的交往中所发现的那样，当我有几秒钟的时间考虑我要说什么的时候，事情会进展得顺利一些。恶化成暴力事件的可能性也更小一些。  
  
T斯塔克：而且，我现在正坐在一间休息室里，准备在30分钟后上台录吉米·坎摩尔的节目，所以亲自跑一趟要等到至少周六才行。顺便说一句，我原本是这么计划的，直到你侄子没锁门就决定穿上他的新玩具。  
  
T斯塔克：最后，因为我在休息室里我不想让制作人听见这些。她还让我在我的长毛绒玩具上给她女儿签名呢。  
  
我：你开启了这场谈话，又找好了借口让它早点结束。想得挺美。  
  
T斯塔克：我很务实。这将会是一场艰难的对话。所以我需要告诉律师们准备好应诉绑架指控吗？我在他们不在场的情况下联系你他们会非常生气的。  
  
T斯塔克：当然啦这不是我第一次把律师们搞得很抓狂了。他们经常生我的气。  
  
我：嗯，不用了，在我读了你的信之后。至少你意识到了你做的事情非常愚蠢，而且你在努力让我侄子告诉我真相。  
  
T斯塔克：那封信本该仅供你侄子阅读才对。  
  
我：为了让我冷静下来他给我读了那封信，在我的第八条愤怒语音消息发出去前后。你本可以早点打电话来。  
  
T斯塔克：我觉得我最好等上两小时这样我们就可以进行一场半文明的对话。而且，你发给我第二条语音消息威胁要切掉我的生殖器的时候，我正在和我的前女友以及她男朋友坐在一辆豪华轿车里。  
  
我：而你宁愿和他们呆着也不愿意跟我说话？  
  
T斯塔克：你威胁要切掉我的生殖器，不是原话但反正是这么个意思。而且，我不讨厌佩珀的男朋友。我有点恼火因为他认为佩珀是我的幌子，但是我不讨厌他。我有一点失望于她在约会某个年龄勉强通过了“你年龄的一半加七岁”这个规则的人，但我不被允许对这类事情做出评论。  
  
我：因为很明显你在约会苹果派本人。  
  
T斯塔克：我真的得好好搞一下那个纳米纸了。  
  
我：或许不必。那封发自肺腑的信是我不考虑提出绑架指控的少数原因之一。另一个原因是指控绑架就意味着我得在法庭上承认我侄子的真实身份。如果我做了这样的事他会被强迫签署协议吗？  
  
T斯塔克：直到他18岁之前都不会，而且只有在他继续打击犯罪的情况下。我希望到那时我们能有一个更好的解决方案。  
  
我：为什么你不告诉我我的侄子有超能力？这到底是怎么发生的？  
  
T斯塔克：这个问题你可能得问你侄子。顺便说你现在应该去查看一下他的手机。  
  
Xxx  
  
正当她看到这条消息的时候，TLC*的Dear Lie铃声响了起来，她想那应该是彼得的手机。这很奇怪因为那是她最喜欢的组合，并不是彼得会听的东西。不管怎么说，那手机一直在响。她最后还是去了她侄子的房间想找到那个傻蠢的玩意儿。就在她拿起手机的瞬间，屏幕解锁了，她看到了一条来自机械师的消息。  
  
机械师：我认为如果我们要继续这段对话，最好还是应该在一条加密得更好的线上进行。事实上，你和你侄子讨论过他的课外活动没有？还是说就只有一堆大喊大叫？本杰明的语音信息听起来惊慌失措。  
  
我：我没大喊大叫。反正过了最开始那段反应之后就没有了。他告诉我他被一只蜘蛛咬了，但是我不知道我是不是该相信这个。被一只蜘蛛咬了怎么就能给你在墙上匍匐的能力了？各种墙面以及很显然还有华盛顿纪念碑。哦上帝啊。他怕高。他们班实地考察活动去帝国大厦的时候他在观光台上吐了。  
  
机械师：我的助理得到她的超能力是因为吃了一片鱼。这是一个奇怪的新世界。蜘蛛的事情并没有那么离谱。  
  
我：你的助理有超能力？  
  
机械师：没错。超级速度。这实际上相当有用。严格来说，她是复仇者计划或者随便他们使用的什么官僚术语本周的当值特工。我没注意。  
  
我：鱼和蜘蛛？他们拥有超能力是因为接触了鱼和蜘蛛。  
  
机械师：这个嘛，不是普通的鱼和蜘蛛。这起事件里的鱼被一种介质所污染，能够触发个体的特定遗传标记产生转变。  
  
我：而这就是发生在[已打码]身上的事？  
  
机械师：我们不这么认为，但我们能肯定的是这里面牵涉到一只蜘蛛，并且那只蜘蛛现在挂了。他甚至不告诉我们他是怎么遇到他所说的蜘蛛的，或者那种蜘蛛是否经过基因改造。  
  
机械师：顺便说我们不会这么频繁地使用一个未成年人或者任何复仇者的名字，就算这是加密的。如果我们要指名道姓的话，你侄子的代号是忍者神蛛，TMNS或者本杰明。几天前本杰明溜出去之后我加了一些过滤。  
  
我：他当然不会说。自从他的本叔叔过世之后他就再也不说任何事了。他从小就喜欢那些忍者乌龟。我们就用这个吧。  
  
机械师：我懂。贾维斯也就是我真正的老爸过世的时候我也这样。显然这就是悲痛欲绝的年轻人们会做的事。  
  
我：这就解释了为什么TMNS什么也没告诉我，但你是个成年人了。为什么当你发现我正处于青少年阶段的侄子横跨五个行政区四处游荡企图以义警的身份把自己弄死时没告诉我真相？  
  
机械师：主要都是在皇后区，有一次在特区地铁。还有，关于成年人这一点大家有不同的看法。根据福克斯新闻，我是一个人傻钱多的老小孩儿  
  
我：我不是大家。为什么你不告诉我？  
  
机械师：当我意识到他才15岁的时候我考虑过。但是当时德国的形势非常紧迫，也许在那时候，我并没有完全意识到让一个青少年卷入其中根本就不是时候。  
  
我：我仍然对此表示很不高兴。  
  
机械师：我完全意识到在这件事上我欠你有六篮子的鞋那么多。我也很愿意承认那是非常愚蠢和危险的行为。当我意识到这很蠢的时候，他就被送上回美国的飞机了，和凯文一起。他是我的助理，顺便说也是一名注册的寄养家长。  
  
我：至少你将我侄子的安危置于一名有资质的人之手。但这还是没有回答我的问题，为什么你不告诉我？或者就这件事而言，劳拉也可以。我感觉她知道这事。  
  
机械师：她是他的联络人，或者说超能力孩子的个案管理人。法律上来讲她不能告诉你任何事情，除非TMNS将自己或他人置于险境。   
我：做义警要有资质。我的孩子有一个联络人，但是没人费心告诉我或者让我咨询一下我们应当如何应对我孩子有超能力这件事。  
  
机械师：如果TMNS像五岁那么小，那马上就会有人告诉你了。只要我们能确保你不会让他陷入危险之中就行。但他不是个小孩子了。他15岁了，应当有一些自主权。他没准备好让你发现这件事，而这个秘密不该由我宣之于口。从柜子里被拉出来一点也不好玩。我在他准备好之前尽量保证他的安全，但你不能把一个15岁大的孩子裹在气泡袋里。  
  
我：你公开了自己超级英雄的身份。  
  
机械师：是的。而我开始质疑这个决定了，特别是在上次的暗杀行动之后。不管怎么说，我因为一卷性爱录像带和一个混蛋前男友被从另外一个柜子里拽了出来，而这个人至今仍藏在柜子里迎合着注重家庭观念的人群。  
  
机械师：可能那次的教训是我向全世界宣布我是钢铁侠的真正原因因为这一次我以我自己的方式公开了。  
  
我：这不是一回事。  
  
机械师：不是也是。你与众不同，全世界的人因此而害怕你。你刚刚开始接受一个事实，那就是你和别人都不一样，也许你想将这件事隐藏一段时间因为你还没有准备好让别人用异样的眼光看你，包括你爱的人。你甚至还没有完全意识到这对你自己意味着什么。  
  
机械师：也许你害怕他们会有糟糕的反应。他们会赶你出家门或者伤害你。也许你害怕他们会停止爱你。那一直都是我对霍华德的头号恐惧。  
  
我：我不是你父亲。  
  
机械师：这我知道。主要是因为TMNS其实知道你爱他，而我对霍华德则一直持观望态度。至少这一直持续到我最喜欢的阿姨过世之后，她将他的私人日记留给了我。  
  
机械师：我试过让TMNS自己告诉你。既然你看了那封信你应该知道我试图为周六的对话营造一个安全的环境。  
  
机械师：我甚至正在努力为了那些拥有超能力的孩子成为一个合格的养父。我不认为我能成功因为即便我很有钱，没有一个头脑正常的社会工作者会认可我，但我正在努力。  
  
我：你觉得我会把他赶出家门？我会因为他不再是一个正常的15岁孩子了而抛弃他？[已打码]也是这么想的？  
  
机械师：没有。总之我希望不是这样，但我是一个未来学家。我总是为各种结果做准备。曼哈顿的儿童服务机构已经在处理三起被父母赶出家门的儿童案件，就因为他们的孩子从被污染的鱼类那里获得了超能力。其中一个被发现的时候胳膊和腿都断了，因为他们“不小心”撞到了一面“墙”六次，之后她才被带到安全的地方。  
  
我：老天。而这就是为什么[已打码]不告诉我的原因？他害怕我会赶走他或者更糟？  
  
机械师：我不知道。我不认为这是出于恐惧，我觉得这是因为爱。我想也许他想要保护你。你已经看过关于监察者的新闻报道了。他们是一个恐怖组织，专门针对你侄子这样的人和他们的家庭。他们没有杀死泽西城的那家人真是个小小的奇迹。  
  
我：因为那个叫做震波女的义警介入了此事。我知道这有多危险。新闻上全是这事儿。如果你有孩子，你就会意识到你担心你的孩子多过于你自己。  
  
机械师：我从TMNS身上开始领悟到这一点了。  
  
机械师：还有我男朋友。他真的只有鼻涕虫一样的自保技能。  
  
我：如果能让我知道真相我会更好受一点。我讨厌他在外面呆到很晚的时候我总是想他到底去哪了。当劳拉和那个特工上周五早上出现在公寓的时候我真的吓坏了。渡轮事件发生的时候我也绝对吓坏了而且我当时完全不知道他在哪。我讨厌这种感觉。  
  
我：靠，渡轮的事就是那个实验室事故？  
  
机械师：是的。我告诉他别管这事，会有其他人处理。他听了吗？没有。所以我暂时没收了他的战衣，试图让他想想他做的事情，然后返校日的事就发生了。显而易见，我还不擅长给青少年关禁闭。  
  
我：我需要喝一杯。一下子知道这么多事有点受不了。  
  
机械师：可以理解。周六的安排仍然有效。来大厦吧。我会带上厨子和劳拉。我还会带上美国特工和悠悠球，她们可以帮助解答你的一些关于在美国做一个超能力者的问题。她刚来这个国家没多久，但那是因为拥有超能力的人在哥伦比亚过得更糟。  
  
我：还有什么要谈的吗？  
  
机械师：训练和监督他的力量。搞清楚管好你家青少年超级英雄的最佳方案。  
  
我：他不会停下来的对不对？  
  
机械师：我试过关他禁闭了，然后你也看到了。在咨询了一个真正的家长之后，我们认为最好的行动方针是监督和额外的训练。但这得由你来决定。  
  
我：直到他18岁为止，至少。  
  
机械师：只有三年了。  
  
我：他永远都会是我的孩子。自从他双亲过世我将他抱在怀里的那一晚开始，他就是我的小男孩儿了。他永远都是我的宝贝。  
  
机械师：你的孩子有超能力并且在慢慢地长成一个大人。  
  
我：看着你的孩子长大一直都是很艰难的事情，或者至少莱利外婆过去是这么说的。我们周六再聊。  
  
机械师：好的，我会派车过去。请把菜单需求发给悠悠球。不过不能有酒因为我还在进行12步骤疗法。你可以问她任何关于作为一个超能力人类的事情。  
  
我：我是有一些问题，但我可以再多等几天。我可能应该再和[已打码]谈谈。  
  
机械师：可能吧。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> TLC，美国女子乐队，1991年建立，1995年左右爆红，第二张专辑是流行音乐史上唯一一张女子团体在RIAA认证Diamond的专辑。


	104. 对话57：我需要提供保释金吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章对话的朋友。你们很棒。  
> 这段对话发生在上一个的几个小时之后。
> 
> 请注意这会儿我还没法在fanfiction.net上更新章节。等我可以的时候我会的，但我想你们中的很多人应该是两边都会看。

HSBF：所以你还活着也没被监禁起来对吧？我想如果其中任何一样发生了，至少梅琳达或者星期五会让我知道，如果我没有先从推特上得到消息的话。  
  
  
我：还有呼吸，虽然当我告诉肖恩我没有经过监护人的完全同意就带着一个15岁的孩子去德国的时候我离你说的那些也不远了。  
  
  
我：也没有护照和签证。显然，我不应该给国务院留下把柄让他们来找我麻烦。我的意思是，罗斯的大多数员工都很鄙视他并且祈祷其他人能赢过他。主要是因为她也不想建立超级人类集中营。  
  
  
HSBF：你的律师冲你大喊大叫的话我不会怪他的。  
  
  
我：我们都已经知道了我的决定很有问题。  
  
  
HSBF：那监护人那边怎么样了？  
  
  
我：我觉得她应该不会再想杀我了。也不会指控我，以及我想她会愿意听听我们的意见。  
  
  
HSBF：那就好。  
  
  
我：我们明天会一起吃晚餐，讨论一下本杰明的事情以及他的课外活动。寇森和悠悠球也会和我一起出席。我几乎有点庆幸克林特做了蠢事，这样我就不必在同一个房间里对付两个梅了。  
  
  
我：那场面很快就会变得非常混乱特别是因为她们两个都拥有我所见过的最强死亡视线。我以前不觉得有人能超过佩珀但是这两个梅可以。  
  
  
HSBF：劳拉呢？等等，你刚才说梅不在这里是因为克林特？发生什么事了？  
  
  
我：是的。克林特是个混蛋。大概在一小时前，这混账给了她一纸离婚协议书，然后在我花了那么多功夫把他弄回这个国家之后消失了。  
  
  
HSBF：什么？认真的？  
  
  
我：是啊。操他妈的混蛋。  
  
  
HSBF：这没道理。他在这里的时候整天就是担心他的孩子和劳拉。我看见过他每次想起他们的时候都快要哭出来的样子。他爱孩子们。他爱劳拉。  
  
  
我：爱到足以让他离开并切断与他们的一切联系。就我个人来说，我很惊讶他没有走“伪造死亡”那条路。  
  
  
HSBF：那完全就是胡扯淡。  
  
  
我：哦，我都让你出口成脏了。这可不是好事。  
  
  
HSBF：对于这种情况来说没有什么好事可言。肯定还有别的原因。一定是发生了什么事情让他做出了这样的事。  
  
  
我：梅，间谍的那个，在调查这件事。可能是不想让克林特靠近她男人，但也是为了不计一切地去保护她的教子教女们。  
  
  
HSBF：要不要我联系他试着跟他讲讲道理？  
  
  
我：一般情况下我会说好，但是塔尔博特将军在看着呢，所以我不建议这么做。  
  
  
HSBF：所以我们应该少聊一点？  
  
  
我：他已经知道了我们有联系。没有隐瞒的必要。罗斯或者更可能是他的助手会看到这些东西并且只会以为我和我男朋友正陷入热恋。星期五还是会编辑这些消息，她只是不再用色情内容来填充了。  
  
  
我：不管怎么说我男朋友能联系上克林特会显得很奇怪。他们从来没见过，而且只有秘密复仇者才会有这方面的消息。  
  
  
HSBF：好吧，有道理。  
  
  
我：你看，我确实拥有天才级别的智商，这有时候会变得显而易见。  
  
  
HSBF：我从来没怀疑过你很聪明。我只是质疑你有的时候缺乏常识。  
  
  
HSBF：不止一次，实际上。  
  
  
我：很不幸这就是在一个有侍从、女仆和霍华德的家里长大的副作用。  
  
  
HSBF：我能看出来这是怎么变成一个问题的。我不讨厌你爸爸，但是我一直觉得他有点铺张浪费。  
  
  
我：这我没得争辩。我也不想。  
  
  
HSBF：我会问你吉米·坎摩尔的节目录得怎么样，但是我真的很想知道你明天的晚餐是怎么计划的。我总归可以等到早上看访谈，我这边的早上。星期五把所有东西都发给我了。  
  
  
我：我正在努力分散你的注意力呢。  
  
  
HSBF：对你的分心招术我已经免疫了。   
  
  
我：至少是那些不涉及裸体的。就像我说的，我们花了很长时间来搞清楚该为本杰明做些什么。我们建议让他参加训练，但是这都取决于她。不，我多半不会被逮捕。我也不认为她会让班吉*流落街头。不管怎么说，我都得给她送上有史以来最大的一篮鞋子，但是我想我们已经达成共识了。但愿如此。  
  
  
HSBF：我也希望是这样。现在你可以跟我说说吉米·坎摩尔了。  
  
  
我：好吧，他的妻子太聪明了，我相当确定她知道了，这就是为什么节目里有非常多关于工作场合恋爱的玩笑，并且每个人都觉得我将与你共度余生。德国发生的事情两次被说成是恋人之间的口角。  
  
  
HSBF：你把它当成玩笑来开了？  
  
  
我：当然了，小松饼。我是一个超级棒的表演者。  
  
  
HSBF：我不喜欢小松饼。  
  
  
我：我们会找到一个合适的称呼的。但是总得来说节目进行得不错。  
  
  
HSBF：那就好。这是最后一场了吗？  
  
  
我：我想我可能还要在东海岸再做一些节目。可能会是《早安美国》因为我喜欢迈克·斯特拉恩胜过其他电视台的那些备选项，以及可能还有吉米·法伦的节目。  
  
  
我：还有，简决定让我和我的新男朋友去上纽约时报的专刊。等我们在孟买参加婚礼的时候会有人来采访我们。他们会把采访稿写得超级浪漫。上帝，我鄙视公关损害控制。一旦你不再是罪犯了你也得不停地接受采访。  
  
  
HSBF：我还以为你拒绝了纽约时报的事儿？  
  
  
我：我确实拒绝了，但是然后我让简帮忙撤掉了所有班吉被他返校日舞伴踢到老二的照片以及一大堆小蜘蛛的推特照片。而且，我拒绝因为那孩子给我们提供了逮捕秃鹫的线索而给他颁奖，她对此有点生气。  
  
  
HSBF：因为如果这事公开得太多，有人可能会意识到本杰明在防止你的科技落入坏人之手这件事上所扮演的真正角色。  
  
  
我：正是如此，所以我要尽一切可能保护我的蜘蛛小孩，直到他准备好让这个世界知道面具之下真正的他。这意味着惹恼简·巴奈特。也就是说她需要安抚，好让她不至于完全摧毁我，因为她就是那么强大。  
  
  
HSBF：我见过她。我可以想象她会这么做。  
  
  
我：这就意味着我们要讨好她，并且和其他人不一样，鞋篮子在她那儿不再起作用了。  
  
  
HSBF：好可怕。  
  
  
我：所以，为了补偿这个，我说了我会去做那个采访，而且你要帮我一起因为是你对班吉的新闻发布会说了不。所以，你和我要互相问出通向爱的36个问题，然后给出我们完全愿意向公众说出的答案。这就好比再玩一次21问，除了我们知道问题可能有哪些。事实上，这个更容易一点。  
  
  
HSBF：我感觉这个练习并不是这样操作的。  
  
  
我：是的，但是因为是我们，所以我们不会想要向公众给出真正的答案，也不应该这么做。  
  
  
HSBF：会有那么糟糕吗？  
  
  
我：问题一：如果让你选择世界上任何一个人共进晚餐，你会想选谁？  
  
  
HSBF：这好像也没有很可怕。  
  
  
我：你看，对任何其他人来说这完全就是一个简单的问题。但是对你来说，你的答案要么是一个没有被洗脑的巴基，要么是一个活着并且不再受老年痴呆症折磨的佩姬。  
  
  
HSBF：我懂了。  
  
  
我：然后从这里开始会越来越糟。如果你不告诉全世界你是谁你根本没法直接回答第六个问题。我的意思是，你实际上知道一个心智上有90岁但身体却只有30岁的人是怎样的。让你去选择会非常地困难*。  
  
  
HSBF：为什么你会认为巴基和佩姬会是我想要共进晚餐的对象？  
  
  
我：你甚至都没提及我的第二条短信。  
  
  
HSBF：我不敢。  
  
  
我：好吧，首先，你不否认这种可能性。而且你情愿谈论这一条而不是另外那个问题，这让我觉得我是对的。  
  
  
HSBF：这倒是真的。  
  
  
我：而且在那个愚蠢的协议之前你是美国队长，你可以打电话给世界上的任何人，他们都会想要和你共进晚餐的。实际上相当多的人仍然想要和你共进晚餐，这就是为什么解放美国队长运动进行得如此顺利。国务院每天都要接到大约100个电话，收到的信件至少是这个数字的四倍。据我在国务院的联系人所说，不少人因为这个原因离辞职就差30秒了。  
  
  
HSBF：真的吗？  
  
  
我：是啊。大部分来自小孩子们。有不少都是用蜡笔写的。奇怪的是他们往往能得到回复，因为他们是出于真心的，或者说我在那里的联系人是这么告诉我的。  
  
  
HSBF：有道理。  
  
  
我：所以看起来你想要的会是那种人们通常不能拥有的东西。这就是为什么我想你会选巴基或者一个健康的佩姬。  
  
  
HSBF：你说的也没错。  
  
  
我：然而，这些答案没有一个是我们想让外人知道的。  
  
  
HSBF：实际上史蒂芬·卡特可以给出佩姬这个答案因为她不是应该算是他的岳母什么的吗。我是否曾经为此谢过你？认真的，你让我和她产生了联系。  
  
  
我：你都学会讽刺了啊。就算是这样，这个答案还是太私人了，而且可能会是莎伦不希望看到的答案。她还在因为假身份的事情跟我暴跳如雷。记者们不断出现在她的公寓附近询问她有关她前继父的问题。  
  
  
HSBF：另一个你不该选择这个假身份的理由。我想我宁愿做梅的前夫，我们确实上过床。  
  
  
我：是的。但是探员特工会很不开心的，而且我相当确定他会用一根回形针杀死你。或者至少让你窒息。他几乎拥有所有的黑带级别，包括巴西柔术。  
  
  
HSBF：所以我们要编答案？  
  
  
我：我们告诉彼此真正的答案，但是我们编造一些答案给公众，这基本上就是我的生活了。  
  
  
HSBF：以及这大概就是为什么我第一次见到你的时候觉得你是个十足的混蛋。  
  
  
我：我是个混蛋，但是我完全愿意承认这事儿。心理治疗真棒。  
  
  
HSBF：所以你不会为了我们不用做这个就在明天晚上说服小蜘蛛公开身份吧？  
  
  
我：不会。关于这件事我想了很多。但是我和探员，美国特工以及悠悠球都谈过了，结论是对于一些英雄来说，同时拥有公众身份和私人身份更好。并且我认为小蜘蛛是这些人中的一员，他需要他的公众身份和私人身份，并且不让这个世界知道这两者存在关联。他还太年轻了。  
  
  
我：我有点算是搞砸了，但我从来没有真正的私人形象。我一直都暴露在外。  
  
  
HSBF：但你确实有你私人的一面。我所看见的托尼和全世界看见的那个非常不一样。要不然我们也用不着对这36个问题给出真正的答案和公开的答案了。  
  
  
我：有道理。  
  
  
HSBF：我想现在我只能祝你好运了。  
  
  
我：以及答应我等我们碰面之后和我一起去做纽约时报的采访？  
  
  
HSBF：你知道为了能见到你我差不多会答应做任何事。  
  
  
我：除了签协议。  
  
  
HSBF：因为你也不想让我签啊。  
  
  
我：不是现在，因为讨人厌参议员正在把事情搞得乌七八糟而且罗斯因为我耍了他而十分恼火  
  
  
HSBF：就小心一点。  
  
  
我：我会的。坦白说，我更担心熊妈妈梅。我一点也不担心罗斯那边。  
  
  
HSBF：又一个需要小心的理由。那之后给我发短信。  
  
  
我：我尽量周日早上找个时间。  
  
  
HSBF：谢谢你。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.（适用于以下所有相关章节）36个问题的翻译有参考：https://www.jianshu.com/p/116d518e0c95  
> 2.原文为本杰明的昵称Benji.  
> 3.问题六为：如果你能活到90岁，同时可以一直保持30岁时的心智或身体，你会选择保持哪一种呢，心智还是身体？


	105. 对话58：问题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都非常棒。  
> 所以，下面是更多来自于，或者说是改编自通向爱的36个问题的内容。这36个问题最初是由阿瑟·亚伦编写，并经由纽约时报摩登情爱专栏推广。我修改了一部分（如果不是大多数）问题这样就可以减少直接引用的次数了。此外，我意识到这里面有些问题托尼和史蒂夫没法直接问对方因为他们是超级英雄，生活在一个人们真的可以看见未来以及会在某一天一觉醒来就随机拥有了特殊能力的世界里。不管怎么说，如果我直接引用了，我会给这个问题加上下划线。  
> 我们这个故事还有了一位新的校对。SPNxBookworm会接替Ursula的工作。（本对话还得到了来自KnowInsight的额外帮助）我想要再次感谢所有的志愿者们。我可能会在未来的某个时候再次召唤你们。  
> 这段对话发生在2016年10月2日。

托尼：好吧，所以简还是不会对纽约时代的采访让步，于是我们可能应该一起把这些问题过一遍。  
  
我：毫不意外。  
  
托尼：除此之外，我也有点好奇你是怎么想的。所以这里是问题二：你想成名吗？以什么方式成名？  
  
托尼：好吧，显然，这个小测试是由那些不是因为生为名人后代而成名的人开发的。因为真的这答案就是不，你不想成名但是如果你必须如此，那就应该是因为你自己做了什么好事而不是因为你是个死亡商人或者你父亲发明了原子弹之类的原因。  
  
托尼：当你三岁的时候你很难理解为什么人们朝你扔红油漆。  
  
我：所以，我想你和本杰明的婶婶的晚餐进行得很糟糕？我们直接进入问题环节并且你开始滔滔不绝是因为这个吗？  
  
我：以及我赞同，我宁可不要成名。我猜这是另外一个我们需要撒谎的答案。  
  
托尼：是的。  
  
我：是的，我们不得不撒个谎，还是是的，晚餐很糟糕？  
  
托尼：两者都是。我是说，这不是我曾有过的最糟糕的晚餐，但是它绝对可以算得上前十二。  
  
我：这一点也不安慰人。你最近可是参加了一个有人试图谋杀你的慈善晚餐。  
  
托尼：你是对的，这让一顿糟糕晚餐的门槛提高了不少。没人想杀我，所以还行吧。  
  
我：我还是没觉得这令人安心。有很多其他糟糕的事情也可能会发生。  
  
托尼：我看看，梅琳达没有和我们一起因为她还在努力寻找劳拉任性的丈夫而劳拉和她在一起。所以基本上，这顿晚餐差不多就是本杰明的婶婶在吼我。特别是当她意识到上周六真正发生的事情与一栋倒塌的大楼有关。以及，探员得以试用了他的盾。  
  
我：哦，上帝。  
  
托尼：就是一只鞋子而已。我想我提到过这个那就是永远别惹毛一个意大利母亲或者将她的孩子置于险境。那女人的左勾拳很厉害。我们双方在不指控对方这件事上达成了一致。  
  
我：有瘀青吗？  
  
托尼：没有，这是好事因为我周一要上法伦的节目。  
  
我：要上更多电视节目了？  
  
托尼：是的，周二早晨还有《早安美国》。我必须让每个人都相信我正幸福而稳定地处在在一段认真的恋爱关系中，而我的恋爱对象恰巧长得有点像五月份和我有过争吵的那个家伙。完全是个巧合。但是我们的股价在上涨，所以我必须抛头露面，载歌载舞以保持这种状态。  
  
我：好吧，我只是很欣慰罗斯的观察力没有那么敏锐。  
  
托尼：我也是。不走运的是，小蜘蛛的婶婶真的能洞察一切。没错，我真希望我们能在她不小心发现之前就谈谈这件事。  
  
我：小蜘蛛接下来一年都要禁足了吗？  
  
托尼：事实上是三年。他18岁生日的前一天才会被放出来。  
  
我：认真的？  
  
托尼：没有监护人的事先同意不得与朋友一起出去，不许在外面呆到很晚，禁止在没有监督的情况下巡逻，除非有外星人再次入侵地球，禁止从事从坏人手中拯救世界的活动。  
  
托尼：你不知道在那种条款下工作有多困难。  
  
我：毫无疑问。  
  
托尼：但是她同意让小蜘蛛参加这个冬天的超级人类训练营和周末的巡逻。悠悠球会负责监督他的周末巡逻直到她调任加州。  
  
我：我猜这是好事。她允许你跟彼得说话吗？  
  
托尼：是的，因为令人惊讶的是，真正的实习并没有被取消，但是它现在完完全全是一个真正的带薪实习了，等夏天来了他就要去碎纸和削铅笔。现在这会儿是一个线上实习，有许多必须要用斯塔克平板完成的工作。目前主要是整理我的电子邮件。  
  
我：你们真的还会用纸张和铅笔做任何事情吗？  
  
托尼：戴夫用，他是我研发部门的第二号人物。他对于新的北部基地里一个刨笔刀都没有感到非常恼火，为此给我写过两次邮件了。或者说，他发邮件给星期五了，而她觉得这很逗乐。  
  
托尼：这让我想起我不得不开始面试招聘一个新助理。  
  
我：因为悠悠球要搬到加州了？  
  
托尼：是的，严格来说她会去安全办公室。不管怎么说，她会被派去给佩珀做私人保镖。等我四星期后去孟买参加婚礼的时候，她会是我的私人保镖。而我的新助理，如果到时候我能招到一个的话，将会留在纽约并且远程处理各种事宜。  
  
托尼：圣诞节在马耳他我可能会做同样的安排。除非我带上一群神盾局特工。这取决于到时协议的谈判进度。  
  
我：但是为什么要招个新助理？凯文呢？  
  
托尼：凯文拒绝回到东海岸因为他和他妻子在那新领养了一个孩子，所以他们不想搬家。  
  
我：可以理解。  
  
托尼：所以，佩珀有夫妻档，哈皮和悠悠球；但是悠悠球可能不会花太多时间在她身边。佩珀的保镖只是一个掩护身份。她将会在西海岸调查一些疑似的异人目击事件。一些关于洛杉矶东部的神秘死亡事件或者类似的事情。  
  
我：那可能是需要调查一下。话说回来，一旦她去了加州，谁来监督本杰明？  
  
托尼：我希望到那时候熊妈妈对我们的愤怒和感受到的伤害能减轻一些，并且愿意切换到电子监控。要不然，班吉将会和神盾局特工一起过周末。可能会是利奥。她现在很受伤，很愤怒，也不信任我们。我希望这些最后都会过去。  
  
我：这完全可以理解。  
  
托尼：她感到害怕不仅仅是因为她的孩子有超级能力，还因为当下的这种政治环境。到处都是监察者。他们的成员每天都在增加。她很害怕。  
  
我：我明白。  
  
托尼：有我们身在局中能让事情变得不那么可怕，因为她不必完全自己操心整件事，但她不信任我们，不完全是。  
  
我：因为你骗了她。  
  
托尼：因为本没准备好让她知道真相。她没准备好听到真相。这事并不是我故意要试图伤害她……该死的。  
  
托尼：你不是故意的。  
  
我：什么故意的？  
  
托尼：对于九头蛇谋杀我父母这件事或者至少是你对九头蛇谋杀我父母的怀疑保持沉默。我还没有准备好知道真相，但却不小心发现了真相。我做了更糟糕的事于是我们现在变成了这样。所以，我能理解她的愤怒。至少她没有迁怒于旁人。  
  
我：我们伤害了我们自己。  
  
托尼：现在我们在恢复中了。不管怎么说，恢复需要时间。我还是很意外她会让我和本一起呆着。显然，这孩子需要某种形式的男性榜样，而我就是了。索尔保佑我们。  
  
我：我想我们之前已经讨论过了，你是一个好榜样。  
  
托尼：听着，这会儿我对于我不用面临德国事件的绑架指控仍然感到很震惊。无论如何，关于德国的任何决定都是错误的。  
  
我：两边都是。  
  
托尼：我搞砸了。  
  
我：是我们搞砸了。  
  
托尼：这我不跟你争辩。  
  
我：然后我们继续前进。现在，你只需要努力说服本杰明的婶婶，让她相信你是一心为她的侄子着想。我知道你喜欢本杰明。  
  
托尼：培养超级英雄很艰难。  
  
我：是的。  
  
托尼：所以你还好吗我的小黄瓜？  
  
我：我感觉这个名字特别搞笑。  
  
托尼：小金桔？  
  
我：不要。  
  
托尼：奶油泡芙？  
  
我：我以为那是个性爱体位？  
  
托尼：接近了，但是不确切。  
  
我：我很好。忙于各种各样的任务。  
  
托尼：嗯，我没听说联合国或者军方有任何绑架你的企图，所以我会说好的。在外面小心点。我受够了听到你中枪的消息。  
  
我：我会尽量的。  
  
托尼：所以，你想不想试试周四晚上进行34个问题的约会？  
  
我：我以为有36个问题？  
  
托尼：我们已经过完了前两个。  
  
我：我们需要一次性过完所有剩下的34个问题吗？  
  
托尼：不用。最起码，我需要发泄一下我的助理面试有多么糟糕，或者探员特工整周都在这里的事实。  
  
我：为什么？  
  
托尼：可能是在试图劝说另一个梅对禁足和与本一起工作的事儿稍微宽容一点。本来应该是恐怖版的梅来做这些的，但她还在外面寻找紫箭侠。我是说，我们花了这么大力气把他带回来，然后他就消失了。混蛋。  
  
我：而且你还是不知道为什么？  
  
托尼：我觉得罗斯跟他说了什么。西蒙斯正在和他的助理喝咖啡，看看她能不能发现什么。星期五有两个人会面的视频录像，但是没有音频，并且不走运的是两个人都没对着镜头所以读唇程序不起作用。于是，老式肮脏的侦探工作是我们唯一的希望。  
  
我：神盾局有读唇程序？  
  
托尼：他们还是有很多玩具的，我也是。周四约吗？  
  
我：我会等着的。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 关于奶油泡芙（Creampuff）是什么性爱体位的问题，我询问了作者，得到了Cream puff和Creampuff的Urban Dictionary截图若干，感兴趣的朋友可以去搜索一下……基本都和射精有关，比如阴道射精，还有射在手上涂到别的什么地方……作者说并不特指其中一种，可以当成多重含义去理解。
> 
> 此外，在回答我问题的时候作者发现了一点小bug，小蜘蛛的禁闭时间现在被更改为三年。


	106. 插曲21：现在谁才是白痴？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。这一章又是插曲因为史蒂夫还在学习聆听托尼说的那些事。这一切都在进行之中。你们都在问克林特在哪里，读完本章你们就知道了。第一段里的“我”就是克林特。
> 
> 为了纪念《黑豹》今天上映（虽然是点映啦），今天我更新了。因为这是电影上映前发布的最后一章，我只是想提醒大家，至少在3月16日之前，不要在评论中提及任何剧透性的内容。周六我就会知道《黑豹》会如何影响这个故事了。（我周六早上会忙着看这部电影，这是另外一个原因我要在今天上传更新。）

流浪者：我敢肯定你多半已经把这东西扔进河里了，但我想我无论如何还是要给你发条消息。如果你都准备要离家出走了，又何苦要回去呢？  
  
流浪者：这几个月以来你一直在谈论他们，现在你就这么无缘无故地离开了？为什么？你在想什么？  
  
我：我是有原因的。实际上有好几个。我没有离家出走。我正在直奔主题地处理我的问题。不像某些人等着他们有钱的男朋友找律师来解决问题。  
  
流浪者：你是指把你弄回国的那些律师吗？  
  
我：有道理。你现在是怎么跟我说上话的？我确实在离开上一个秘密地点之前扔掉了你拨打的不管什么号码的手机。斯塔克吓着我了。  
  
星期五：从技术上讲，我是寇森团队所有电子设备的服务提供商。  
  
我：这一点儿没让我觉得意外。我要把这手机扔到河里去的。  
  
流浪者：显而易见我的前女友在找你因为你给了你妻子一纸离婚文件。  
  
我：我们都会做一些我们不想做的事情来保证我们所爱的人安全无虞。我在处理一些事情。完事之后我会回去的。  
  
流浪者：这倒也解释了为什么你不停地把手机都丢进河里。  
  
我：我需要隐匿行踪来搞定我正在处理的事情。  
  
流浪者：S？  
  
我：你不需要知道。别担心。他不会从我这里得到任何东西。  
  
流浪者：他威胁你了？  
  
我：我真的不是很在乎他对我做了什么。  
  
流浪者：他又威胁你的孩子们了？  
  
我：他就是个人渣，所以当然啦他威胁我说如果我不带他们去找你他就要伤害我的孩子们。他是个十足的恶魔，当他对我们做义警的事情心存顾虑的时候他就威胁要将小的那个送去寄养家庭/州政府监护，并对大一点的那两个孩子下狠手。我曾经在寄养家庭呆过。我不会让这种事情发生的。等我完事儿了再跟你聊。  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
星期五：我很抱歉。这个手机的芯片卡已经从设备里移除了。我联系不上他了。  
  
流浪者：你知道他最后的坐标吗？  
  
星期五：知道，我正在将坐标传送给美国特工。他似乎在卡尔弗大学校园附近。在弗吉尼亚州那一边。  
  
流浪者：他为什么要去那里？  
  
星期五：我不知道。  
  
流浪者：帮我接通美国特工。  
  
星期五：稍等。  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
S卡特：我想我有紫箭侠的线索了。  
  
美国特工：我已经看过星期五发给我的数据了。我就知道不要低估斯塔克的人工智能。我已经在去西弗吉尼亚/弗吉尼亚边境的路上了。很高兴知道我的直觉是对的。  
  
S卡特：罗斯威胁他如果他不带他们来找我们就对他的孩子们下手。至少据我所知是这么回事。  
  
美国特工：就是这么回事。我们从国务卿的前助理那里得到了确认。她因为罗斯做出了这种事而辞职了。  
  
S卡特：毫不意外。  
  
美国特工：他走以后你换过安全屋没有？  
  
S卡特：换了。  
  
美国特工：注意隐匿行踪，只跟你男朋友联络。我来搞定其他事。如果我需要跟你沟通，我会通过他传递消息，反之亦然。  
  
S卡特：好的  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提醒：S是国务卿的缩写，在这个故事里就是指罗斯国务卿。


	107. 对话39：现在继续约会夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 译者警告：探鹰过去式提及（其实之前也有几章忘记有没有警告了……）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都很可爱。
> 
> 是的，我这周末看了《黑豹》，超好看。它现在在我的漫威电影列表上仅次于《冬日战士》。我确定等热映期过了之后我要再看一遍。如果你想要跟我聊聊这部电影以及它会如何影响这个故事，请在fanfiction.net上PM我或者在推特上DM我。我的用户名保持不变。请不要在评论里进行任何剧透。
> 
> 这部电影99%的内容都能融合进这个故事里。认真的，我不知道这是怎么一直发生的。我一直以为这些新内容会和我的情节完全相悖。然而，这个故事依然说得通（尽管，我不得不在这次对话中改了一个细节以反映调整过的时间线）。请阅读下面的剧情连贯性说明以了解这部电影在这个故事的时间线中的具体位置。有一个很小的《黑豹》剧透，虽然我模糊化过了，但是请你看完电影再看这篇故事。无论如何，你可以安全地阅读之后的章节，没有剧透。
> 
> 剧情连贯性说明：在这个故事里，《黑豹》中的主要事件都发生在故事开始之前，除了最后三个场景。并且几乎和《神盾局特工》第三季第22集的主要事件，以及史蒂夫的木筏监狱营救行动同步发生。所有事情都发生在托尼和史蒂夫重新开始对话之前。最后三场戏，也就是片尾彩蛋出现前的那几段发生在《蜘蛛侠：英雄归来》之前的某个时间，也就是2016年8月的时候。两个片尾彩蛋还没到发生的时间，不过稍后会在这个故事里发生。不管怎么说，这些几周内都不会出现。
> 
> 这段对话发生在2016年10月6日。

HSBF：所以现在是周四了，你那边的时间。严格来说我这边现在是周五早上了。你今晚有空吗？还是你很忙？有事要做吗？  
  
我：一点儿都不忙。  
  
我：好吧，我一直都很忙，但是我可以为你挤出时间。我还在担心你不能发短信呢。我知道美国特工告诉你要躲起来。在你告诉她紫箭侠在哪里之后。  
  
我：你知道我特地说过了不要联系他但是，随便啦。  
  
HSBF：她说我还是可以跟你联系的。而且我需要知道现在情况怎么样了，特别是如果有人遇到危险的话。  
  
我：她说我对你上了瘾。而且她可能是对的。如果我们周四都不能说上话，我可能就会产生严重的戒断反应了。我觉得可卡因都没有跟你说话来得让人上瘾。  
  
HSBF：我不知道我是应该觉得受宠若惊还是心怀担忧。  
  
我：或许二者都来上一点。  
  
HSBF：你面试助理的事情进行得怎么样？  
  
我：非常可怕。很难找到一个可以胜任又能通过安全筛查的人。我明天要面第二波，我邀请了本杰明和探员来旁观。好吧，我邀请他们是为了在面试变得糟糕的时候借口有紧急事件把我摘出来。  
  
HSBF：这可不是个好兆头。  
  
我：的确不是。不过有个令人高兴的消息，国务卿罗斯的前助理正在参加脱口秀巡演，这对他来说可不是什么好事。那些故事包括他在一名高级雇员获得了异人能力之后解雇了该名员工。  
  
HSBF：这我可不意外。  
  
我：他对他转化了的侄子态度十足地混蛋。不过远不止这些。在那名雇员转化之前，S试图约会她。她拒绝了然后突然之间她就被解雇了，尽管她已经签了协议，也遵循了所要求的其他一切程序。我的律师现在有的是乐子了。  
  
HSBF：仍是意料之中。  
  
我：我想对任何人来说都是。我的前科学兄弟总说那家伙是个混蛋。所以我相信肯定还有更多黑料。考虑到有多少SI人力资源部对奥巴迪亚性骚扰的投诉消失了，而我直到心脏被他字面意义上地扯出来之后才发现这件事，我敢肯定还有更多的尸体被埋在某个地方。  
  
HSBF：我还是希望这个王八蛋仍然活着，这样我就能杀了他。  
  
我：你太邪恶了，而且还保护欲过剩，有时候这很奇怪，不过也有一点可爱。  
  
HSBF：嗯，只要你还觉得可爱就行。  
  
我：顺便说，星期五正在国防部人力资源部的文件里挖尸体。虽然很不幸的是，像罗斯这样的混蛋是找不到什么丑闻的。然而，我就喜欢看到各种公关人士挣扎着掩盖这一切的样子。  
  
HSBF：所以你知道他试图对克林特所做的事了？  
  
我：没错。罗斯的前任助理非常乐于助人。律师们正在忙这件事了。并且佩珀也同意把她加进紧急寄养家长的名单以防我们都被捕了。在我住院期间她一直呆在大厦里，孩子们都有点爱上她了。  
  
HSBF：这很好。克林特回来了吗？  
  
我：回来了。在经历了弗吉尼亚/西弗吉尼亚边境的冒险之后他在特区投入了探员特工的怀抱。我想劳拉明天会去华盛顿就为了踢他的屁股。我希望有人能录到视频。  
  
HSBF：会有的。  
  
我：唉，他应该告诉我们罗斯这个混蛋是怎么威胁他的，而不是给他妻子留下离婚协议书就离家出走。或者更确切地说，独自一人去执行干掉这个混蛋的任务。  
  
我：以及是的，我知道我喜欢逃避，也有不好好采用最佳应对机制的黑历史。好吧，我还曾经单独执行过几个任务，结果都很糟糕，但我现在知道错了。  
  
HSBF：至少你有自知之明。  
  
我：越来越有自知之明了。那么，你准备好了吗？  
  
HSBF：你有时间？  
  
我：一直都有。特别是因为严格来说，这是简的特别公关项目，而且她吓唬过我了，所以我们今晚要做这个。此外，和你说话的时间越多我越开心。我开心的时候就不怎么会干蠢事了。  
  
HSBF：我很欣慰。很高兴通知你星期五已经发了这些问题给我。或者应该说，她把简发给史蒂芬的假邮箱账户的邮件转发给我了。没错，打电话之前我确实会演练一遍我电话里要说的话，因为这对我来说还是一个新概念。我还是喜欢发短信多点。它就像一封简短的信或是电报*。  
  
我：有时候我会突然意识到你到底有多老。但我们必须想办法重述这些答案好用于公开场合。  
  
我：作为交换，我大多数时候打电话前不会把要说的话排练一遍。这就造成了灾难。这也是为什么我更喜欢发短信。这样我就不太可能会说错话了。  
  
HSBF：既然我们不再争吵不休了，我想它的确起作用了。  
  
我：真的是。然而，我必须承认现在我打电话给董事会的时候我是会排练的，或者至少是准备一下我要说的内容因为佩珀会杀了我。即便是这样，这些通话还是不怎么顺利。  
  
HSBF：意料之中。  
  
我：好的，下一题。所以你认为怎样才算完美的一天？  
  
HSBF：问题不是这样的。  
  
我：我这是在解述。  
  
HSBF：好吧，对我来说完美的一天就是在你身边醒来并且不必担忧罗斯或者协议。  
  
我：或者是反派的进攻。或者是外星人从天而降因为你知道的，他们会随时随地从天而降。  
  
HSBF：没错。我只想要我们在一起并且不必担心任何其他事情。  
  
我：你可真是个傻蛋，这太可爱了。是的，我想要的和你差不多，还多一样没有SI的破事和工作危机。就我们两个在一起一整天，没有任何出错的可能。加分项是他们现在允许我有性行为了。医生们，西蒙斯和苏亚雷斯，几天前给我亮了绿灯。

HSBF：那可绝对称得上是完美的一天。  
  
我：我们那时就差一点儿了，除去性爱的部分，然后哈皮搞砸了，一栋建筑砸在了本的身上。我到现在都还是很不开心。  
  
HSBF：在佩珀家的晚餐之后你和哈皮有没有再谈过？  
  
我：一点点。他对于悠悠球搬到洛杉矶很不满但是那主要是因为人人都觉得我需要一个保姆。  
  
HSBF：因为不到两个月前刚有人企图谋杀你。  
  
我：我可以照顾好我自己。  
  
HSBF：你的一个员工试图利用你的食物过敏杀死你。  
  
我：有道理。紫箭夫妇一解决好他们的婚姻问题就会回来这里，还有蜘蛛小子也在这儿。以及，探员特工是审查助理。  
  
HSBF：紫箭夫妇真的会回来吗？  
  
我：是的，是真的，因为我想如果他再试图做那种蠢事美国特工会切掉他的老二。她非常上心，主要是因为她不想让他跑去和探员特工在一起。  
  
HSBF：据我所知我想他们已经一刀两断了。  
  
我：是啊我以前也会这么说我们，但看看我们现在。所以也许没有一种关系是会完全消失的。  
  
HSBF：这倒是真的。  
  
我：好了，该下一题了。你上一次唱歌给自己或者别人听是什么时候？我还要加上你当时在唱什么？好吧，这些问题太荒谬了。而且它们是怎么让人更亲密的？  
  
HSBF：因为你只会对你真正信任的人说出真正的答案。  
  
我：有道理。  
  
HSBF：我不会真的唱给自己听。不过，我给詹姆斯唱过。昏迷中的人可以听见你跟他们说话。所以最后一次见他的时候我想我应该试试。就是一首我们小时候的摇篮曲。虽然这已经过去好几个月了。自从我们开始说话之后我就再也没有见过他了。不过我的任务也让我不停在外奔波。  
  
我：好吧，就凭你找到的这个借口也该给你加点分。因为这个答案我好像爱你更多一点了。虽然我们可能得给你最好的朋友起个别的名字。  
  
HSBF：我觉得没必要。你也有一个最好的朋友叫詹姆斯。  
  
我：好有道理。  
  
HSBF：轮到你了。  
  
我：有时候在实验室里我确实会开始跟着音乐唱起来。主要看是什么歌。我确定星期五有视频。  
  
星期五：有不少，都发给您的私人邮箱账号了。  
  
HSBF：谢谢你，星期五。这些视频里包括唱给其他人的吗？你上一次这么做是什么时候？  
  
我：大概是20分钟前我哄莉莉熊睡觉的时候。她还是想让我哄她睡觉。虽然那可能是因为她爹地又失踪了因为他是个混蛋。  
  
HSBF：你很生他气。  
  
我：是愤怒，尤其是因为我不知道他在做什么。如果我知道的话我本来可以帮他的。  
  
HSBF：是啊。所以是真的有个任务吗？  
  
我：大概是个让他自寻死路的任务。我受不了了。我几乎负担不起能让他的孩子们挨过这一关的心理治疗的代价，而我是一个亿万富翁。  
  
我：好吧。我们继续下一个问题因为我不想再谈论他了。哪一个更重要：在你90多岁时拥有一具30岁的躯体，还是拥有30岁的心智？  
  
我：尤其是当你可能还要再活90年。我感觉我们需要对此做一些测试。我觉得你正在逆生长。你知道，就像后街男孩。  
  
HSBF：问题不是这样的*。  
  
我：我没法问你那个真正的问题，因为你实际上确实拥有30岁的心智和身体，然而你就比我父亲晚出生一年。  
  
HSBF：有道理。也许你应该再跟简谈谈这次采访的事。  
  
我：没用的。能让她改变主意的唯一办法就是告诉她你的真实身份，而我死党说这没门。所以回答这个该死的问题，性感内裤。  
  
HSBF：懂了。过去几年里我亲眼目睹了佩姬所经历的一切。比起在两分钟内跑完一英里，我宁愿能够记住每一个我爱的和我关心的人。  
  
我：如果你还在你那具有哮喘病的旧身体里，你还会这么选吗？  
  
HSBF：我听说现代的哮喘病治疗方法很厉害。  
  
我：他们甚至都不再用氟氯化碳了。  
  
HSBF：你看，现在这病也不是很难治。所以你会更想要你自己30岁的身体还是心智？  
  
我：这个嘛，我30岁的身体不会遭受钯中毒后遗症的折磨，所以这么选是有好处的。然而，佩姬阿姨把我认成了霍华德有点吓到我了。我不想让别人经受这个。而且我30岁的身体也有可能正在应对可卡因的戒断反应。  
  
我：你看，这是我们得编造一些答案的另一个原因。我永远不会在《纽约时报》或者其他任何地方说这么私人的事情。我可能离哭出来只有30秒了。我讨厌哭。  
  
HSBF：我赞同。  
  
我：实际上，我想我们得为每一个问题都编一个答案出来。下一个问题是“你是否认为你知道自己将怎样死去”或者什么类似的。我不认为他们能从我们任何一个人这里得到一个直接的答案。  
  
HSBF：因为这个问题的答案对我们两个来说可能都是在拯救世界的战斗中死去？  
  
我：实际上不止这个。在旺达加入我们之前对我们施展精神控制的时候，她让我看到你在我怀里死去。这是我觉得奥创会是个好主意的部分原因。我不能失去你，于是当我面对这种可能性的时候，我做出了一些非常操蛋的选择。  
  
HSBF：该死！  
  
我：还是那句话，我对你的感觉导致了很多有问题的决定。显而易见，这种感觉已经存在很长时间了。  
  
HSBF：或许我们不应该做这个问答。你可以找点其他借口给简。她总得有通情达理的时候吧。  
  
我：我们肯定不应该做这个。但是简会让步的唯一条件就是我允许她公开本杰明的好人好事，而这是不可能的，所以我们才要做这个。虽然不一定要今晚做完。我们也许应该把它分成几个小块。  
  
HSBF：也许你是对的。  
  
我：主要是因为过去五分钟里我都打了两个哈欠了。我该睡觉了。  
  
HSBF：那我绝对应该放你去睡觉因为你需要为明天的安排好好休息。祝你明天面试顺利。  
  
我：是啊。希望我能找到一个助理，既不是斧头帮杀手也不是超级反派。此外如果这个人也不想利用我过敏的食物杀死我那就更好了。这要求很过分吗？  
  
HSBF：今天的面试是有多糟糕？  
  
我：太可怕了。我觉得悠悠球可能在面试结束之后解除了某人的武装，但我不能确定。  
  
HSBF：我一点都不意外。  
  
我：我也是。周日午餐时间我会再给你发短信，你的时间，至少是我以为的你的时区吧。你可以吃差不多六个汉堡，而我可以边吃法式吐司边喝无酒精含羞草鸡尾酒。这可以是个早午餐约会。  
  
HSBF：什么是无酒精含羞草鸡尾酒？  
  
我：墨西哥雪碧*配上新鲜的榨橙汁。不是黑暗料理，尤其是因为我用的是真正含糖的好东西。  
  
HSBF：那说定了。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.这里是回答第三个问题：3. 打电话之前你会先排练一下要说什么吗，为什么？  
> 2.原来的问题是30岁的心智和身体二选一，托尼改成了问哪一个更重要。  
> 3.如前文所述，这里强调是墨西哥的雪碧以及真正含糖是因为美国的雪碧可乐用的都是玉米糖浆。


	108. 对话60：周日早晨的含羞草和糖果小熊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都很可爱。  
> 这段对话发生在10月9日。看，我们正在向前推进。

托尼：好啦，我有不含酒精的含羞草鸡尾酒和巨大量的蓝莓松饼因为莉莉熊今天早上就是要吃蓝莓松饼，所以我已经准备好和你一起深入这些问题了。  
  
我：当然了，她才是想吃蓝莓松饼的那个。  
  
托尼：她父母之间现在不太稳定，所以我就充当一下溺爱孩子的叔叔好了。我真的本来打算做法式奶油吐司的。  
  
我：你也喜欢蓝莓松饼。  
  
托尼：那个我也喜欢。  
  
我：我想问问你周五的第二批助理面试怎么样了；但是，考虑到国务卿罗斯最新的新闻，我想要从那里开始。布鲁斯的前女友上了《会见新闻界》*？我以为她是叫贝蒂。她真的很愤怒。  
  
托尼：很高兴得知你看到那个节目了，不管你现在到底是在哪个国家。是的，几年前她结了婚之后为了和她劣迹斑斑的父亲断绝关系把名字改成了伊丽莎白·格伦。我告诉过你他们讨厌彼此，而这不仅仅是因为布鲁斯。这就是为什么她愿意在全国性的电视节目上向每个人展示她的家族丑闻。  
  
托尼：我还以为斯塔克家族有很多不可告人的事情呢，但是罗斯家的人显然更糟糕。我都没想过有这种可能。我是说，霍华德掩盖了那么多的暗杀行动。  
  
我：我想它们中的大部分都被抖出来了。我真的不需要知道他的各种婚姻/关系失败的细节，可他没能保住这些事秘而不宣。  
  
托尼：小蛋糕，这才刚刚开始。你错过了下面的部分：他女儿的新生儿还在她子宫里的时候他就想让她做异人基因测试，好早点解决问题。  
  
我：这可能吗？或者说合法吗？  
  
托尼：我觉得这个人甚至不会考虑法律和道德的问题。这家伙心脏病发之后就离开他的第二任妻子找了他的护士，你还能指望他什么？我想她应该是第三任妻子。  
  
我：老天。  
  
我：此外，推特上充斥着他称呼各种女性员工为“亲爱的”的报道，因为他懒得费心记住她们的名字，还有未经同意的拥抱。  
  
我：只是拥抱？  
  
托尼：这才刚刚开始。我期待着墙倒众人推呢。紫箭侠真的知道怎样一击命中。  
  
我：这是紫箭侠干的？  
  
托尼：当他隐匿行踪之后，他去找了罗斯的女儿。她还在布鲁斯以前的学校里任教。别看她已经四十多岁了，她还有一个三个月大的女儿，名叫萝贝塔·格伦。紫箭侠告诉她罗斯要对他的孩子们做的事情，之后，好吧，家长们总是倾向于团结在一起。她还碰巧是梅已故丈夫的朋友。他是个异人。  
  
我：而这让她充满同情？  
  
托尼：而这让她想要站出来表明立场，但这些只是她愿意在电视上说出来的部分。她告诉了紫箭侠所有其他尸体的位置。  
  
我：你提供了挖掘尸体的铲子。  
  
托尼：实际上那是塔尔博特将军干的。倒不是说他们之间还有什么感情。  
  
我：我感觉这里有个故事。  
  
托尼：对。塔尔博特在90年代末曾和伊丽莎白订过婚，她爸通过他在军队的关系破坏了这桩婚事。即便塔尔博特向前看了，并且遇见了他此生挚爱，显而易见，他还是想要报复，而且他现在有足够的力量去做这件事了。  
  
我：因为他们现在势均力敌了？  
  
托尼：不完全是。但是这次的力量没有那么悬殊了。罗斯仍然是国务卿，但塔尔博特已经掌管了他所在的机构。  
  
我：为什么在确认听证会*上没人提这些事情？  
  
托尼：有时候你纯真得可爱，有时候又令我担心。我知道在克拉伦斯·托马斯*丑闻期间你正被冻着，但是这种事经常被忽略。男人们总是表现得很糟糕。花花公子一类的事情显然很受大众欢迎。此外，仇外心理现在十分盛行。  
  
我：我发现了。你觉得罗斯会真的有事吗？  
  
托尼：我不知道。我是说几个月来一直有证据表明他是一个仇外的混蛋。虽然他对他女儿那个可能会是异人的孩子做出的提议可能会让注重家庭观念的群体不太高兴。但是当人们感到恐惧的时候，就能够容忍排外的混蛋了。我希望他是一个有性别歧视的仇外人士能成为一个引爆点。  
  
我：我也希望如此。我还记得珍珠港事件之后发生的事。拘留营的事我至今引以为耻。  
  
托尼：就算没有任何改变，至少它让罗斯忙得没时间管小婴儿和七岁的孩子了。大家一直都知道国务卿罗斯是个什么货色，就像大家知道奥巴迪亚是什么样的人一样。董事会只是对此视而不见因为这样做更有利可图。我很怀疑特区政治能更好一点。  
  
托尼：也许我们会很走运，不管竞选有多少黑幕，那个与埃利斯总统在选举中竞争的优秀女性最终会赢。  
  
我：所以，很明显，我应该开始问你关于你的新助手的事情了？换一个安全的话题？  
  
托尼：是的。以及这个更安全的话题真的让我有些担心。  
  
我：有这么差？  
  
托尼：比之前好点。我想我找到人了，但是我有99%敢肯定本杰明对她有意思，尽管他出于只有他自己知道的原因带了他辩论队的新队长米歇尔一起来旁观面试。如果不是因为华生女士实际上是他年龄的两倍大，我会觉得这很可爱。她的名字和本杰明的生母一样，这完全可以用弗洛伊德来解释了。谁知道呢？寇森正在做背景调查。  
  
我：是该这么做。  
  
托尼：因为我的很多员工都想杀了我。他还给彼得的朋友们也做了背景调查。特别是未来抗议者米歇尔·约翰逊小姐。我还以为她会随时朝我泼红油漆呢。我有点喜欢她。她让我想起你。  
  
我：那是当然。所以你现在在做什么呢？  
  
托尼：在北部基地给小朋友们和青少年们喂早餐。尼基刚把一个蓝莓果盘弄到天花板上去了。  
  
我：我等着星期五给我发照片。  
  
托尼：我相信她有一大堆我照顾小孩照顾得满身食物碎屑的照片。  
  
我：为什么是你在当保姆？  
  
托尼：他们的妈咪去了特区，要么是把他们爹地揍了一顿，要么就是把他操到墙上去了。这会儿谁能知道呢？他俩不管干什么都不能当着小孩子们的面，所以我在当保姆，你知道，以防罗斯决定无视自家房子着火闯进我的房子里。基地的防御比前复仇者大厦里的公寓要好。  
  
我：你觉得紫箭夫妇会没事吗？  
  
托尼：会没事的。他们克服了紫箭夫人的酗酒，所以我想他们也能渡过这次难关。他们只是需要时间和空间来解决问题。  
  
托尼：你知道吗，我开始觉得你以罗斯的问题作为开场是因为这样你就不用想那三个我俩的共同点了。你很害怕亲密的感情吗？  
  
我：这是我们要做的纽约时报的小测试里的问题吗？  
  
托尼：是的，亲爱的小熊。  
  
我：所以你的清单是怎样的？  
  
托尼：我们最好的朋友都叫詹姆斯，为了他们我们可能会做出一些对别人不利的事情。  
  
我：是这样没错。  
  
托尼：我们会为这个世界而死。我们都真的试过这样做，并且不幸地失败了。我真的对此感到庆幸。  
  
我：我到现在都很欣慰大家伙当时接住了你。  
  
托尼：而我则很高兴低温学是有道理的。我很高兴你活到了这个世纪。有时候我觉得你是生在了错误的年代。  
  
我：所以第三点是我们很庆幸我俩都还活着？  
  
托尼：不。第三点是我们都是固执的混蛋。我们以为自己知道对方是什么样的人，但其实并不。因此，我们没能把话讲明白就做了错误的决定，从而导致了像德国、西伯利亚以及杀人机器人那样的事件。全是乱七八糟的事情。  
  
我：但我们正在进步。  
  
托尼：我想是的。好吧，所以蓝莓糖浆现在覆盖了一大半的厨房。这也就意味着我要带他们去洗个澡，而你大概需要去做任何你在做的事情。我很害怕知道你在做什么，因为你可能又要让自己中枪了。我甚至不知道你现在在哪块大陆上。  
  
我：这我不能告诉你。不过，这里的时差更糟糕。我会尽量避免再次中枪的。  
  
托尼：你最好是。我们还有一大堆问题要过一遍，而且简又恐吓我了。  
  
我：就现在这个进度我不觉得我们能在不得不接受采访之前讨论完所有的问题。  
  
托尼：好吧，我会提议我们多给对方发短信但是梅会杀了我的，恐怖版的梅。实际上她俩都很恐怖。我害怕这些叫梅的女人。  
  
我：这我一点都不意外。周三短信我？  
  
托尼：这个时间可以，除了它多半会是你那边的周四早晨。那天我有很多长时间的会议。我讨厌那些不得不做的日常工作。  
  
我：但你很擅长这个。而且至少这样能让你有所期待。  
  
托尼：这倒是。今天好好休息吧，毛绒小熊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 注意：好吧，所以MCU的总统需要一些调整才能说得通，因为显然《离家童盟》和《卢克·凯奇》的作者没能将MCU的总统和现实中的区分开。我不得不自我发挥一下。
> 
> 奥巴马在2008年当选总统。我本来想要让他就成为一个从来没有当成总统的议员，但是我决定还是让他继续当总统，所以我希望现在我没有造成什么自相矛盾的地方。然而，他在MCU里的2012年竞争对手是马修·埃利斯而不是罗姆尼。此外，奥巴马不得不再他的任期内处理了一起外星人入侵事件。民众吓坏了于是选了另一个人。所以他只担任了一届总统。一切都进行的很好，直到外星人从天而降。
> 
> 在2016年的选举中马修·埃利斯和一个很优秀的女性候选人竞争，这位女性类似希拉里·克林顿，但并不一定是她因为我想要虚构一些东西，写小说的时候这样会比较容易。无论如何，这个候选人用了“I’m with her”这个口号，就像《离家童盟》里拍的那样。我希望这些至少都能说得通吧。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> MJ的姓氏实际上应该是Jones，作者第一次看到她的姓氏的时候由于读写障碍的缘故错认成了Johnson。在续篇故事里这个错误会被圆回来。
> 
> 1.会见新闻界(Meet the Press)，美国最长寿的电视新闻节目，每周日早上播出。布鲁斯和贝蒂的故事参见电影《无敌浩克》。  
> 2.确认听证会(confirmation hearing)，由美国参议院举行的听证会，收集信息以决定是否批准或拒绝由总统提名的联邦高级职位候选人。  
> 3.克拉伦斯·托马斯(Clarence Thomas)，美国历史上第二个在法庭任职的非裔美国人，现任美国最高法院助理法官。1991年一位名叫Anita Hill的女性向参议院司法委员会提交了一份秘密陈述，指控Thomas曾在10年前性骚扰她。FBI介入调查后给出了无法得出结论的报告。委员会随即决定不追究此事。但两天之后，这份陈述被泄露给了记者，引起轩然大波。


	109. 对话61：甜甜圈和小黄花

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。  
> 这段对话发生在2016年10月12日，托尼的时间。它也是史蒂夫所在位置的10月13日。

托尼：早上好，小黄花。你起了吗？做完你的腹肌练习了吗？我打赌你穿瑜伽裤的样子一定超级性感。布料贴合线条凸显。  
  
我：直到你能确保国安局或者其他任何人不会看到这些短信之前我是不会跟你用短信做爱的。  
  
托尼：看，我就知道我总有一天会说服你的。现在你的“不”已经是带条件的了。我可以努力一下。  
  
我：你这个傻瓜。所以你今天过得怎么样？你还能发短信给我，我其实挺惊讶的。现在纽约应该已经快凌晨一点了吧。  
  
托尼：是的，因为今天就是这样的一天。研发部门的会议通常都很高产。他们并不都是白痴，即便他们还不习惯新的办公空间。我不在的时候，他们已经在斯塔克手机和平板的新加密系统研究上取得了进展。并且新的，两周只要充一次电的电池将会按原计划在十二月初和新的斯塔克手机一起推出。我相信董事会会对此很满意的。  
  
我：只能撑两周？你给我的那个电池可以坚持一年。  
  
托尼：那个对于大众来说性价比太低了。一般人不会想要你的手机的，不过国防部很喜欢它。  
  
我：他们当然会。你很快又要和他们开会了吗？  
  
托尼：下周某个时间吧。我想。我真的需要跟悠悠球再确认一下。我想我应该会在特区开几天或者几周的会。我现在最期待的就是和我的死党一起吃午饭，以及前排围观罗斯垮台。  
  
我：情况还会恶化成什么样？  
  
托尼：10起基于遗传因素的歧视，因为针对异人的区别对待仍然是违法的，或者至少律师是这样主张的。罗斯，或者更确切地说是他的国务院，正在面临12项工作环境恶劣的诉讼，以及5项针对其个人的性骚扰指控。哦，至少两项是为了报复。  
  
托尼：对于国务院发言人来说，过去的几天真的很难熬。  
  
我：因为罗斯吗？  
  
托尼：实际上并不。他们更关注的是他的一位前任的小事故。  
  
我：我不认为身为九头蛇的一员算是个小事故。  
  
托尼：在这届政府里，谁知道呢。这种事经常发生，我很惊讶那家伙在竞选连任。但实际上，是上届政府的国务卿受到了严厉的谴责。那人绝对不是九头蛇。你看推特就知道了。  
  
我：这就是为什么我讨厌政治和政客。  
  
托尼：所以你不准备竞选咯？你的金发蓝眼非常符合条件。你绝对有机会成为第三党派的候选人，因为你，宝贝，是100%的独立个体。  
我：我现在还是个战争罪犯。  
  
托尼：这就是个技术问题。马里恩·巴里*因为吸食可卡因而被捕，但他还是连任了。  
  
我：谁？  
  
托尼：趁你躲在只有索尔才知道的地方我要送你一堆历史书让你好好读一读。  
  
我：我觉得会有一部分人没法接受这个金发蓝眼的在职人员的丈夫是你。我们得结婚的对不对？只是住在一起会不会太过分？  
  
托尼：多半会，尤其是如果四年后的总统是你的竞选目标的话。我不知道这个世界是否为白宫迎来一位第一先生做好了准备，特别是如果总统是个男人。但参议员是完全有可能的。  
  
我：我猜用不了几个星期我们就会知道了。我敢肯定罗斯的丑闻很有帮助。  
  
托尼：我们可以等着看看。无论结果如何。就让我们祈祷无论怎样我们都不必再对着罗斯，并且如果另一个人当选，她会信守承诺保护超能力者和他们的家人。  
  
我：我不信任任何政客。  
  
托尼：这就是为什么你回来后应该参选。你可以完败讨人厌议员。  
  
我：我以为你在考虑和她竞争。  
  
托尼：我差不多就是开玩笑。我想你比我能更好地打败她。我几乎用我制造的杀人机器人毁灭了这个世界。这就很难翻身了。而且，我有一个男朋友。有些人觉得这比制造杀人机器人更令人不快。   
  
我：我也会有同样的问题。  
  
托尼：但是你看，你就会是那个试图驯服邪恶混蛋的美德典范。我则是那个毁掉美德典范的家伙。  
  
我：我是个逃犯，早就形象尽毁了。我们可以聊点政治以外的东西吗？  
  
托尼：很显然我定下来了27号要和猴子爱好者和做个好人刀客塔*出席特区足球联队的一场季后赛。你知道的，为了庆祝他的赦免。我搞到了一个包厢。  
  
我：我以为特区足球队的名字是种族歧视？你觉得你会在特区呆很久吗？  
  
托尼：那是美式足球队。我要和两个从格拉斯哥来的家伙一起看英式足球，所以这是真正的足球或者至少有人告诉我我应该这么称呼它。  
  
我：好的  
  
托尼：我其实不确定我要在特区呆多久。国防部和国会的会议已经安排好了，还有更多在路上。以防换届的问题，更多协议的东西需要理顺。但在去孟买之前我应该能搞定。  
  
我：你在期待换届吗？你投谁？  
  
托尼：那是我和投票箱之间的事。不过，当你不得不从一个试图杀死某人的副总统手中救下他的时候，你对这个人的评价就会很低了。从那之后就一路下跌。  
  
我：可以理解。  
  
我：你那里很晚了吧。你想要在今晚试着回答一些问题还是说你太困了没法做这个？  
  
托尼：我在刚才的10分钟里打了两个哈欠，所以尽管我热爱和你聊天，蜜糖小熊，我还是有点想要就爬到我基地的床上然后睡上一星期。我的意思是，我爱你，也想知道你更多的优良品质。但我的枕头现在看上去真的很美好。  
  
我：我懂。你在纽约北部？  
  
托尼：是的。如我之前所说，我开会开到很晚，而且我的状态有点没法开车。谢天谢地，我在这里有个公寓，悠悠球也是。我把她放在幻视隔壁了。至少目前是这样。我感觉他很快就要离开了。  
  
我：你没有开夜车回去让我安心了不少。  
  
托尼：另外，我想给紫箭夫妇留点私人空间。他们还在解决一些问题。我本来应该把孩子们带上，但是他们要上学。  
  
我：晚安，托尼。  
  
托尼：安安，蜜糖兔，尽管你那里已经是早上了。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 随着《无限战争》提前一周上映以及我不得不时不时做点其他的事情比如报税，我意识到我无法在这部电影上映前完成这个故事。如果我保持现在的发布计划每周一次，我实际上已经打好了从现在到电影上映的每一章的草稿。我知道这个故事会如何完结。《无限战争》只会影响这个故事的片尾彩蛋，以及我会决定到底是写个续篇还是只是加个彩蛋。这是一个MCU故事。当然啦，我在计划彩蛋内容了。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.马里恩·巴里(Marion Barry)，美国政治家，民主党人，曾任华盛顿市长。  
> 2.原文为trying-not-to-be-evil doctor，指霍顿·拉德克里夫博士，《神盾局特工》第三季后期登场。此处的赦免涉及第四季剧情。


	110. 对话62：去曼哈顿的路上你会发消息说的那些事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读或评论上一段对话的朋友。永远欢迎和感激你们的鼓励。  
> 这段对话发生在托尼时间的10月13日，在上一段对话之后的早晨。史蒂夫大多数时间里仍然比托尼早6个小时。  
> 这是这个故事里最长的一段对话。实际上，上一段对话原本是这一次对话的一部分，但是它已经特别长了。所以，我把对话中实际涉及问题的部分挪到了第二天。不过最终版还是超过了3000字。（以及可怜的托尼，他用手打出了这段对话的大部分短信内容因为他旁边有人。）他们真的有很多话要说。史蒂夫和托尼真的在努力拉近彼此的距离。

托尼：所以如果我的脑内时间换算正确，你那里现在大概是刚过中午吧。你现在方便回答问题吗？你人生中最幸福或者最心怀感激的事情是什么？我就知道我应该随身带一份问题的副本而不是凭记忆来问。  
  
我：我猜这是那个我们需要做的媒体活动的第九个问题。以及，为什么你这么快就又给我发短信了？我们两个随便谁都会惹梅琳达不高兴的。  
  
托尼：她从来就没高兴过。况且，这是必须的。照这个速度我们得要一月才能回答完所有的问题。既然S正在华盛顿度过他最糟糕的周末，我决定冒个险。简恐吓了我，而且我们真的需要在几周之内做好准备。  
  
托尼：告诉我真相吧，抱抱虫，真正令你感激的事？  
  
我：你在哪？  
  
托尼：在我的车里，萨沙，我的新司机，正在开车送我和悠悠球去曼哈顿，悠悠球则试图在迈克特工开始驾驶小型天空母舰满世界搜寻四处游荡的异人之前和这个挥舞着斧头的黑大个儿约个周中炮。  
  
我：你居然让别人开车？我真意外。你可恨死我开车了。  
  
托尼：哈皮在成为安全主管之前其实是我的司机，以及现在大概又成了佩珀的司机，因为他被降职了。我不反对别人开车载我，但是显然你是在战场上学会了开车。如果在阿富汗的时候你是我的司机，那一切就不会发生了，但是你不太适合从基地开车到曼哈顿。  
  
托尼：而且，这样我可以发短信给你。 一边发短信一边开车可不好。所以，再来，你最心存感激的事情是什么？还有，即便这是加密消息，别说那个啥，你懂的。  
  
我：你今早发短信给我。  
  
托尼：这个答案简直太浪漫了，但我感觉应该还有别的。说实话，我的小蜜桃。  
  
我：还有的话应该就是有一天某个科学家看到了我身上的优点，给了我一份你不想让我提它名字的天赋，或者是发现詹姆斯并没有在那次事件中死去。  
  
托尼：但凡事都有它的阴暗面。  
  
我：只要我想起詹姆斯能活着是因为九头蛇我就很难高兴起来了。他们折磨了他这么多年，让他做各种各样的坏事。他是他们的奴隶。他杀了你的父母。不是，他们让他杀了你的父母。如果我能阻止他掉下去，一切就会不一样了。如果我们能够解除控制，他就不必背负着所有的那些罪恶感。他们在研究了，但是九头蛇真的摧毁了他的意志。  
  
托尼：我知道。利奥也在研究，或者应该说是扮演顾问的角色。我还是不知道这是怎么发生的，但是他拒绝讨论此事。  
  
托尼：还有，亲爱的小熊，这不是你的错，我会一直重复到你真正相信我为止。不过，我能理解为什么你不愿意去想你最幸福的事情。  
  
我：好吧。我最感激的是在发生了那一切之后我们还能再次交谈。西伯利亚之后，我以为我们彼此伤害太深，再也不会好起来了，但现在我们正在努力。我想我们最终会变得比从前更强大。老实说，我很高兴我们走到了今天这一步。  
  
托尼：又是一个浪漫过头的答案。谁知道你打心底里竟然是一个无可救药的浪漫主义者。  
  
我：我之前从来没真正有机会练习过。所以你的幸福时刻？  
  
托尼：我不知道。也许有人会觉得是从阿富汗或者钯中毒事件中幸存下来。别误解我的意思，我很高兴我还没死，但我认为你被从大洋里挖出来是我最感激的事。  
  
我：为什么？  
  
托尼：首先，这能减轻我的痛苦，因为当我还是个孩子的时候，霍华德大部分的空闲时间都在北极圈度过。既然现在我在和你约会，那这事儿就翻篇了。  
  
托尼：但除此之外，如果没有你我可能已经死翘翘了。我爱你，我很高兴你在这里，我很高兴我们能和彼此交谈，以及  
  
托尼：好吧我就是在胡言乱语，我刚意识到如果小报看到这条消息会因此大做文章的。如果有什么能证明托尼·斯塔克真的有一颗心的话，显而易见，那就是你。  
  
我：现在你才是那个浪漫过了头的人。  
  
托尼：并且现在我们知道了，我们只要告诉记者我们最感谢的就是对方，以及我们还没有完全搞砸我们的关系。  
  
我：我赞同。  
  
托尼：好的，下面一个问题我一直都很好奇。如果你能改变一些你成长环境中的事情，你会改变什么？  
  
托尼：实际上，让我们稍微改一下，告诉对方自己觉得对方会想要改变什么。然后我们可以看看对方的回答是否正确。  
  
我：所以你觉得我会改变什么？  
  
托尼：不要在一个满是恐同偏执狂的世界里长大还是不要有一个酗酒的父亲，这是个难以抉择的问题。我可能会给出第二个方案。兴许两个都有。我敢肯定在80年代成长起来的双性恋要比30年代好过得多，但大概也没有想象中那么好。董事会对同性恋的反感证明了这一点，而且很不幸，自80年代以来，情况并没有太多好转。  
  
我：他们对于你有一个公开的男朋友还是很不满意？  
  
托尼：我给《倡议者》*拍了封面，所以他们会接受的。股价创下了自杀人机器人之后的历史新高。  
  
我：抱歉。  
  
托尼：没事啦。  
  
托尼：好吧。其实有事，但我会处理的。我一向如此。  
  
我：你说得对。如果我可以完全坦白的话，这会是我的选择。以及不再贫穷也会在这个清单上。  
  
托尼：现在你可以公开地给出那个答案，不过有些人可能认为你很拜金，所以我们可能不得不换个说法。  
  
我：我不是想变得非常富有，就是有足够的钱来维持生计，以及不用担心房租，这在当时的情况来说就很好了。你不知道我有多爱中央供暖系统。  
  
托尼：那我能理解。你有没有希望自己能身体健康？  
  
我：我不知道，因为我经历的一切塑造了我的性格。从长远看来，它让我成为了更好的人。  
  
托尼：有些人可能会争论说贫穷也是一样的。  
  
我：那些人显然从未在令人瑟瑟发抖的大冷天里靠一袋豆子和半块不新鲜的面包挨过两天。  
  
托尼：这说得很有道理。那么你认为我会怎样改变我的成长方式？  
  
我：我肯定会认为你会希望你父亲停止酗酒，以及也许去看个心理医生。从我阅读到的和你告诉我的事来看，我觉得他晚年过得并不好。并且我想你会希望霍华德诚实地告诉你他所做的工作，或者尽可能地坦诚以待。我敢肯定你希望自己不曾被送到寄宿学校去。  
  
托尼：好吧，这些都是我清单上的事情。不过，我已经和寄宿学校和解了。但我想我宁愿被告知为什么送我到寄宿学校，而不是欺骗我。  
  
托尼：我还是对关于安娜的谎言很生气。她就像我的另一个母亲，我希望我那时就知道真相。这样我就能，你知道，好好地哀悼她。  
  
我：我能理解。  
  
托尼：我绝对会想要一个清醒的霍华德。酒精夺走了我的父亲。现在我不再喝酒了，或者说是努力挣扎着保持清醒，这就让我更清楚地意识到因为他沉迷酒精我失去了多少东西。  
  
托尼：安娜死后他的酗酒情况就更加严重了。我猜那是因为他很自责，那颗子弹是朝着他去的。孩提时的我对此一无所知，还以为是我的问题，就因为他那糟糕的抚养方式。  
  
我：那可能就是他酗酒更严重的原因，但那是个霍华德问题，不是个托尼问题。  
  
托尼：这我知道，但我依然希望一切会有所不同。  
  
托尼：我想我真心希望他能主动表示他爱我。你可以为一个人拿来全世界所有的东西但这不代表任何事。只是钱、玩具或者车而已，这些都无法弥补拥抱和亲吻的缺失。我有妈妈和贾维斯。但这并不能弥补霍华德的缺席。  
  
我：我很抱歉。  
  
托尼：以及我爱你，但我真的希望我不用听霍华德没完没了地叨念“你永远不会成为像美国队长那样的人”，“你永远不会像美国队长那么优秀”，或者“他是最伟大的人，而你就是个废物。”我希望我从来都不必面对霍华德说过的那些蠢话，它们让我觉得自己一无是处。  
  
托尼：没有人能成为霍华德版本的美国队长。我的意思是你已经很接近了，亲爱的，但没有人能那么完美。每个人都有阴暗面，甚至是你。  
  
我：我觉得因为那些阴暗面你更喜欢我了。  
  
托尼：我爱你是因为你。因为你的真心，你的固执，还有你的一切。但我花了一段时间才意识到你并不是霍华德标尺之下的那个美国队长。我想这给我们后来的工作关系造成了一些问题。我真希望那个包袱从一开始就不在那里。  
  
托尼：很不幸，这个答案我只能告诉你。  
  
我：或许你可以就只提寄宿学校的事情。星期五，下一个问题是什么？  
  
托尼：所以你想转移到不那么激烈或者情绪化的话题上？  
  
我：是。  
  
托尼：很不走运，下一个问题是花四分钟的时间去告诉对方你一生的故事，越详细越好。看，这就是为什么你许愿的时候要小心一点。  
  
我：哦上帝。请务必告诉我你打算帮我编个故事？  
  
托尼：寇森已经编好了。显然你是一个超级棒的继父，拥有一颗金子般的心。  
  
我：你让我成了我亲吻过的人的继父。  
  
托尼：这就是你亲了一个我换过尿布的人的下场。我还是想从你那里听到真实版本的个人简介。维基百科总是错得很离谱，正如我们之前讨论过的，霍华德喜欢撒谎，特别多的谎。  
  
我：你有时候真的很傻。或许我们可以下次再说？我们已经发了好久的短信。  
  
托尼：我有时间，如果你有空的话。我至少还要再堵一个小时的车。此外，你知道我们本该在天空母舰上做这个练习的。这能阻止我们争吵，然后也许探员特工就不用加入塔希提俱乐部了*。  
  
我：我现在懂那个梗了。  
  
托尼：美国特工告诉你的？  
  
我：是的。我想凭我们此刻的关系，我们都知道真实的故事和谷歌版本的故事了。所以也许我们可以跳到下一个问题了。  
  
托尼：嗯，我的宣传人员正在写我的版本，但是另一方面，也许我想知道你听进去了多少，所以我们还是互相做对方的部分吧*。  
  
我：我告诉过你了我不会用短信或电话和你做爱的。  
  
托尼：有意思。现在让我们比较一下史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯和史蒂芬·詹姆斯·卡特的人生。他们看起来都像希腊神袛，并且在他们酗酒的混蛋父亲离开后，都是在布鲁克林被单亲母亲抚养长大，但他们有一些关键的不同点。  
  
我：简对于你在访谈中这样说我的父亲没意见吗？  
  
托尼：我不在乎。他酗酒过度，他还伤害了你和你妈妈，所以我没那个精力去记住他的名字或者为史蒂芬的父亲捏造一个名字。最后，他离开了，然后史蒂夫的妈妈告诉所有人他在一战中死了，而史蒂芬的妈妈甚至不必为此费心因为离婚是很正常的。  
  
托尼：我猜你并不想要这个编造的个人简介里包含那个混蛋离开之后组建第二个家庭的任何事情吧？  
  
我：不想。我倾向于在编造史蒂芬的过去时我们就用那个神盾局的伪造版本。  
  
托尼：可以理解。那么史蒂夫和史蒂芬在很年轻的时候就失去了他们的母亲。史蒂夫的母亲死于肺结核而史蒂芬的母亲死于HIV或者可能是乳腺癌。我不太记得我们在最初的新闻发布会上是怎么说的了。  
  
我：这就是为什么寇森要把它写下来。  
  
托尼：是的。没有多少人知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯在一个同性恋酒吧里打工以供自己完成艺术学院的学业。史蒂芬·卡特也是通过在各种同性恋俱乐部工作来支付大学学费的。我想这是另一个相似之处。也许史蒂芬和史蒂夫就是在这里开始染上了激进主义的毛病。  
  
我：就像你说的，我就是在这里染上了激进主义的毛病。我讨厌那时候的生活。我很多次看到警察突袭俱乐部。很多人受到了伤害，或者更糟，就只是因为他们爱的人。这是不对的。  
  
托尼：这是不是就是你害怕协议的真正原因？在过去你看到了体制对那些与众不同的人做了什么，你不相信它现在会变得更好？  
  
我：是的。你只需要一个黑警就可以做到这一切。  
  
托尼：我们真的应该早点做这个练习的。   
  
我：是啊。  
  
托尼：好吧，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的生活一直都过得相当不错直到那个德国的混球开始利用异族作为替罪羔羊来巩固权力，于是我们有了集中营。  
  
我：并且在美国，有太多的人就只是无聊地打发着时间，想要置身事外。美国至上，他们都是这么反复唱诵的。你知道圣路易斯号事件*吧？  
  
托尼：大家都知道。那太可耻了。  
  
我：现在我们又在说同样的事情了。除了这一次是人类至上。异人则被排斥。  
  
托尼：这个嘛，至少在遗传学方面有反歧视的法律。反正这个国家里有。协议其实也减少了一些对异人的迫害。  
  
我：像那个讨厌你的参议员之类的人还有多长时间就会试图宣布拥有超能力的人不算人，所以不配享有法律的保护？  
  
托尼：显然是在昨晚的某个时间。这就是为什么我要去特区一段时间游说反对这件事。我必须保护我的孩子们。  
  
我：托尼·斯塔克，儿童之友。  
  
托尼：因为他仍然有一半时间表现得像个孩子或者至少我的上一部未经授权的电影传记里是这么说的。  
  
我：不，现在到我了，我想我会更精准一些。  
  
托尼：这不会很困难。他们找的那个饰演我的人真的长得一点儿也不像我。好，所以我是谁？  
  
我：安东尼·卡波纳，以托尼·斯塔克这个名字为世人所知，是玛利亚和霍华德·斯塔卡的独生子，埃德温和安娜·贾维斯也把他当做自己的孩子。托尼其实有四个家长，这对他来说是件好事，因为其中的两个没能尽足做父母的责任。  
  
托尼：玛利亚很努力了，但我没法在这个问题上争辩太多。  
  
我：是的。安东尼四岁的时候就能组装电路板了，但我想他父亲因此对他感到不满。当他九岁的时候，他失去了对他来说像母亲一样的人，并因此被送去了寄宿学校。他讨厌这样因为他以为这表示他父亲并不爱他，但这令他远离了子弹和九头蛇潜在的刺杀。  
  
我：他14岁就上大学了，那时他太年轻了。托尼在16岁时就已经拿着多个学位从本科毕业了，其中还包括一个不为大多数人所知的音乐专业学位，因为他就是那么优秀。  
  
我：与一般看法截然不同的是，托尼直到父母去世之后才真正成为一个花花公子。至少，我认为他是在用性爱和大量毒品以及酒精来让痛苦变得迟钝。  
  
托尼：你真的很懂我。  
  
我：托尼保持了那种状态很长一段时间，直到他如父亲一般的长辈在背后捅了他一刀，然后他意识到他需要改变很多事情。就在那时，他开始用一件金属战甲纠正了自己的许多错误，这之后我们相遇了。我说了很多不该说的话，并且我们一遍又一遍做着这样的事情，直到我们开始真正倾听对方为止。这花了很长一段时间。  
  
托尼：好的。我喜欢你的版本的我的迷你简介，因为我觉得这实际上是你给我发过的最长的一串短信了。知道你全神贯注在这上面我很高兴。  
  
我：我尽量。  
  
托尼：接着你就回到了单音节词。我可以采用其中的一些，但是所有关于安娜的部分都得抹掉。我不想让别人知道她对我来说意味着什么。我甚至不确定有多少关于贾维斯的东西我想要公之于众。  
  
我：我理解。  
  
托尼：所以最后一个问题，这之后悠悠球就要强迫我吃个贝果什么的了。  
  
我：你应该吃点东西。  
  
托尼：于是最后一个问题，你拥有那个神奇的异人基因然后你对鱼肉塔可产生了不良反应，你希望你能拥有什么超能力？  
  
我：问题不是这样的*。  
  
托尼：已经有人在他们一朝醒来之后发觉自己确实拥有超能力了，这些人通常都是在早晨吃了鱼油丸，或者一些虾。很显然这个问题是这些事情发生之前想出来的，鱼肉塔可开始变得很吓人了。那就是发生在悠悠球身上的事情。  
  
我：真的吗？  
  
托尼：是啊。所以如果你可以增加一项超能力，你会想要什么？  
  
我： 我算是很喜欢我现在拥有的超能力。我已经习惯它了。不过，如果能在大部分时间里知道你在想什么那会很有帮助。你已经在向我倾诉这一点上做得越来越好了，但我知道它对你来说很难。  
  
托尼：也许吧，但是这样你就能读到所有人的想法了，而你可能会发现一些你不想听到的事情，所以那不是我想要的。我想或许是可以看到未来的能力但那会很成问题。  
  
我：为什么？  
  
托尼：这取决于你对时间的哲学观，但有些人认为你无法改变未来。所以如果你知道了未来但是不能改变它该怎么办？那会很可怕。  
  
托尼：事实上，寇森的队伍遇见过一个拥有那样能力的人。当他碰到别人的时候，人们会看见某个人的死亡。据说震波女在一个预言幻境里看见她男朋友拯救了世界，我可不想看见这个。我不想知道你会怎样死去。我到现在都在希望我从旺达那里看到的幻象只是精神控制一类的事情而不是未来的景象。  
  
我：你问过她这事吗？  
  
托尼：没。我最近只和她说过几次话，主要是为了确保你不会，你知道，弄死你自己。现在幻视准备搬出去了，我们的交谈可能甚至会更少。老实说，我宁愿不知道。  
  
我：我明白了。  
  
托尼：好吧，我刚被通知贝果时间到了。过几天给我消息？  
  
我：当然。祝你今天过得愉快，托尼。回头再聊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 我就是想说一下那个鱼肉塔可的笑话发生在《神盾局特工》第五季第六集播出之前。  
> 这段也是在第五季第十一集播出之前写完的。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.《倡议者(the Advocate)》，美国一本专门面向同性恋、双性恋和变性人发行的月刊杂志，创刊于1967年，是美国同类型杂志中最大的一家，也是1969年之前成立的所有同类型杂志中唯一留存的一家。  
> 2.这里指《神盾局特工》第一季和第二季提到的内容，寇森在复联一里死去后接受治疗复活。  
> 3.原文为let’s do each other instead.这句有做爱的意思。托尼不小心说了个双关，所以下面史蒂夫开了个玩笑。  
> 4.1939年圣路易斯号装载九百多犹太难民从德国汉堡驶出，难民被古巴拒绝入境之后，美国总统富兰克林·罗斯福也下令拒绝船舶靠岸。最后该客轮不得不返回欧洲，在英国、比利时等处入境，最终有两百多人惨遭杀害。  
> 5.原问题是：如果你明天一觉醒来就能拥有某种才能或能力，你希望那会是什么？


	111. 对话63：我过度分享是因为我爱你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论上一段对话的朋友。你们都很美，让我保持写作的动力。  
> 这段对话发生在2016年10月17日。  
> 以及托尼的一条短信可能把我们推向M分级，但是就只有一句，因为这句话对这段对话很重要，我不想因为fanfiction.net上的T级就把它修改掉。不过这会儿这个也不重要因为我现在甚至没法把章节上传到这个网站上。

HSBF: 特区的进展如何？  
  
我：我不知道。由于复仇者的一个紧急情况我不得不推迟了几天。我们需要比吃瓜群众更多的火力去遏制鱼油事件，不然它迟早会成为监察者和讨人厌议员的招募工具。  
  
HSBF: 我在推特上看到了但是我以为你还是能赶到那里的。  
  
我：我们现在在回国的路上了。所以我的特区冒险之旅将从我落地的一刻开始。  
  
HSBF: 我想那是好事。  
  
我：还有一个好消息，我找到新助理了。  
  
我：玛丽？  
  
我：是的。玛丽·J·华生*女士是唯一一个在可容忍范围内并且通过了背景调查的人。她还是唯一一个能完全接受频繁与超级英雄一起工作并保持理智的人，她还愿意参加额外的自卫课程。  
  
HSBF: 做你的助理还有这种要求？  
  
我：这是一份危险的工作，而且嘛，我有过不止一个员工想要杀死我，最近。探员还对彼得所有的朋友和学术十项全能队成员做了背景调查。  
  
我：好消息是，班吉现在有足够的材料来勒索那个叫闪电的粉丝男孩儿了。我想我之前提过。  
  
HSBF: 认真的吗？他真的这么做了？  
  
我：是的。班吉那个黑进战衣的朋友还曾成功地黑进了五角大楼两次。所以，我有了一个新实习生，探员的通信学院有了一个合适的招收对象。  
  
HSBF: 这也是意料之中。  
  
我：然后你记得我上回跟你提到过的米歇尔吗？  
  
HSBF: 记得，怎么了？她想朝你扔红油漆？班吉喜欢她？  
  
我：有一点以及绝对是。不管怎么说，她父亲是震波女生父的弟弟。  
  
HSBF: 真的吗？  
  
我：是啊。探员特工的背景调查包括DNA分析。我们不想让任何人知道。  
  
HSBF: 这样最好，特别是万一她有那个基因。  
  
我：她的家族属于另一边，我们认为。但可能是隐性的。DNA检测里没有发现任何迹象。  
  
我：所以你今天过得怎么样，棒棒蜜糖？你那里一定已经到晚餐时间了吧。  
  
HSBF: 我很好。没有中枪，也没有任何政府官员出现在安全屋。另外，今晚我自己做饭，所以我也不用担心任何诡异的烹饪实验。  
  
我：这样就挺好的。有没有试试新餐馆？采购了没？我大概应该让你知道我的裁缝正在给你缝制参加婚礼的衣服。  
  
HSBF: 没去新餐馆。我们正在尽量保持低调。不，我对你的裁缝感到毫不意外。你就是想用新衣服把我包装起来。  
  
我：我想把衣服从你身上剥掉。或者把你身上的巧克力酱舔干净，或者就只是舔舐你。  
  
HSBF: 这个没问题。  
  
我：你有什么想要舔舐的或者想要我舔舐的部位？我有几个好主意。  
  
HSBF: 我拒绝回答这个问题。  
  
我：好吧，那我猜我会问你几个纯洁的问题这样我们就能在我看见穿着性感西装的你之前做完这个练习了。如果你能和一个千里眼或者先知交谈，你会这样做吗？  
  
HSBF: 我以为这个问题是关于水晶球的？  
  
我：是啊但是那玩意儿不起作用，然而很明显先知现在确有其事了。我上周提到过。寇森的团队遇见过一个。显然其中一个预言了我的奥创事件。我真心希望有人能提前告诉我这些。那可真就帮了大忙了，尽管显然在事情发生之前寇森的团队里没人知道那个幻象。  
  
HSBF: 有人预见了它会发生？  
  
我：是啊。而且她没办法阻止。这就又回到了我几天前说的那个不想拥有预知未来的能力的事儿。  
  
HSBF: 我也不想知道。  
  
我：谢谢你。下一个问题：有没有什么事是你一直想做但还没机会做的？如果有，为什么你还没去做？我真不喜欢这个测试。  
  
HSBF: 这个问题没有其他某些那么糟糕。我希望我能够回到学校完成学业。  
  
我：不错的目标。  
  
HSBF: 你呢？  
  
我：我想和你做爱。这件事还没发生是因为我们不在同一个国家而且你是一个战争罪犯。并且最近我们见面的时候，我因为从一次暗杀行动中活了下来而受到了医疗限制。  
  
HSBF: 这个应该叫：某一件你惦记了很长时间的事情。  
  
我：好吧，这会听起来非常尴尬以及有一点点变态但是你是我的初恋，以及是你让我弄清楚自己是个同性恋，或者应该说是双性恋。  
  
HSBF: 我想你之前告诉过我。  
  
我：我对着你的宣传海报打手枪。如果你觉得寇森的制服很紧，你应该看看他们在宣传海报上是怎么画你的。那比宣传内容色情多了。没有留下任何想象的空间。  
  
HSBF: 哦上帝。在聊到提华纳圣经的时候我本该意识到这件事的。好的，这个绝对不能公开。  
  
我：一点儿都不行。如果不是因为我爱你我根本不会告诉你。我绝对不会告诉你霍华德抓了我现行。  
  
HSBF: 哦老天。  
  
我：如果我记得没错的话，就是那次我在佩姬阿姨那里呆了一个月，而她告诉了我真正的你是怎样的，所以在那之后我有点陷得更深了。  
  
我：现在我把这些都告诉你了，你会跟我分手的。  
  
HSBF: 不会的。依然爱你。我很高兴你能对我这么坦诚。  
  
我：我在努力呢。所以你认为你最大的成就是什么？并且我会加上，你认为别人会觉得你最大的成就是什么？  
  
HSBF: 第二部分很明显就是成为你知道的那个人。  
  
我：显而易见。第一部分呢？  
  
HSBF: 在阻止红骷髅，阻止九头蛇和阻止纽约事件事态严重化之间难以抉择。  
  
HSBF: 寇森和他的队伍在九头蛇的事情上做了大部分的脏活儿所以我会把这条留给他。  
  
我: 我没问题。  
  
我：并且纽约是团队努力的结果所以你还是选击碎红骷髅的邪恶阴谋吧。仍然是一个相当大的成就。  
  
HSBF: 如果我这里纽约不能算，那你也不能算。  
  
我：我扛着导弹独自穿越虫洞了。我有点后悔没让老贾多挖一点资料，那样我们就会在马利克下令用导弹炸掉纽约把我们都弄死之前发现他其实是九头蛇，但这就是生活。  
  
HSBF: 不行，这个不算。  
  
我：行吧，我可以说发明了表现欠佳的机器人以及制造了杀死了很多人的武器。不过这不是个正面的成就。  
  
我：我感觉我留给世人的主要就是杀人机器人和死亡商人。我试过解决问题但是我没法让绯红的双亲死而复生。甚至塔西提俱乐部这会儿也做不到。  
  
HSBF: 你也做过很多重要的事情和好事情。我不认为你留给世人的就只是杀人机器人和死亡商人。  
  
我：这个嘛，我不认为我能赢过阿尔弗雷德·诺贝尔。他是上一个死亡商人而现在所有人都觉得他是那个设立诺贝尔奖的家伙。  
  
HSBF: 也许70年后人们听到你的名字会直接想起斯塔克基金会或者贾维斯基金会。  
  
我：我不知道。或许我们会在试图拯救世界的过程中彻底搞砸，这样70年后就什么也不剩下了。我就觉得有坏事要发生了。我们还没准备好去解决的事情。  
  
HSBF: 或许吧，但我们一定要试试。  
  
我：有时候你太乐观了。这让我有点想要一拳打在你的牙齿上或者把你推到墙上来一发。这是一个奇怪的二选一。  
  
我：我倾向于第二个选项。  
  
HSBF: 我也是。  
  
我：好了这就是今晚的最后一个问题，主要因为紧跟着的下一个问题会引出一些非常令人焦虑的答案，而既然我不再喝酒了，我希望当我们讨论这个问题的时候我能在家里吃点冰激凌。  
  
我：在一段友谊之中你看重什么？对我来说是坦诚。  
  
HSBF: 我以为你说了我们把这个需要吃巧克力来排解的问题留到下次？  
  
我：嗯哼，你已经知道了。并且接下来的问题其实还要更糟糕。  
  
HSBF: 西伯利亚之后，是的。我很抱歉。  
  
我：我知道，并且我接受你的道歉。我们已经知道了时光旅行还不可行。所以这件事就这样吧。  
  
我：你最看重什么？  
  
HSBF: 忠诚  
  
我：看得出来。  
  
我：好了我必须得走啦，因为显然杰弗瑞想听我的汇报。而且我没法躲着他因为显然这地方不像天空母舰那么大。  
  
HSBF: 也就是说你得走了。  
  
我：但我过几天会从特区发消息给你的。  
  
HSBF: 注意安全。  
  
我：我会尽量的。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注释：
> 
> 《无限战争》的预告片是不是很棒？我知道我要怎么写这个故事。我会尽量在无限战争结束前完成所有的草稿。我担心自己可能会情绪失控以至于短时间内无法写作，所以我想尽可能多地存点稿子。我不认为这部电影会改变这个故事的实际结局，但是它可能会改变彩蛋的内容。随着事情的发展我们会知道的。
> 
> 译者注释：
> 
> 玛丽·华生：即玛丽·简·华生(Mary Jane Watson)，在616宇宙里做过托尼的执行助理。


	112. 对话64：让我们诚实一点

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很赞  
> 这段对话发生在10月19日。

托尼：来自疯狂特区的问候。在这里我唯一期待的事情就是从我最喜欢的快餐车里买一个蜂蜜黄油鸡肉三明治。  
  
我：我能看得出你为什么这么说了。这座城市完全失去理智了。在这个地方发生过的最美好的事情就是遇见了顾问*。  
  
托尼：而你迫切地需要他。你需要朋友和群众让你脚踏实地地活在当下。他受过训练知道如何处理PTSD，这对你很有帮助。  
  
我：这倒是真的。  
  
托尼：不幸的是，讨人厌参议员这会儿正把这个地方变得更糟糕，我甚至没想过还能这样。感谢索尔，她的大部分同事仍然觉得她的提案过于极端。  
  
我：那就好。  
  
托尼：尽管这主要是因为超级英雄搞砸过的最大件的事儿是我造成的，跟超能力一毛钱关系都没有。所以我猜我应当感到很骄傲，我的愚蠢阻止了有超能力的人被剥夺公民权利，至少在美国是这样。  
  
我：目前来看，我最近去过的一些地方情况变得越来越糟糕了。  
  
托尼：这可能意味着你最近去过东欧。我听到了一些流言说他们可能要建造异人集中营。我希望能避免这种混乱的局面。所以将来我会有更多的游说活动。  
  
我：我觉得你很擅长说服别人去做你想做的事，所以我想你会成功的。嗯，如果他们真的愿意听你说的话。  
  
托尼：我还是不能说服你跟我用短信做爱，这太遗憾了因为我真的觉得在你甜心一样的外表下隐藏着一颗超级变态的心。这可能是因为我们还在努力学会倾听彼此。不过，只要再做一些调整，我们可能就可以选择在框架里做爱了。如果代码工作正常的话，它会和真实体验一样棒。  
  
我：出于安全和隐私原因，我们永远不会有短信性爱的。我真的不想让一个16岁的超级天才看到我们短信性爱的文字记录。伪造的色情信息已经够糟糕了。我爱你，但是不。  
  
托尼：我尊重你的原则。罗迪仍然对框架感到不安，但它会很安全的。  
  
我：这个框架是不是就是你在阿巴拉契亚的时候搞的那个训练模拟？  
  
托尼：是的。这不仅仅是一个训练模拟。更像是一整个虚拟世界。我的意思是，基本上，我们都是独立研究的。我想我告诉过你我在麻省理工学院的展示，当时我被一个愤怒的母亲拦住说话，她的孩子因为我的愚蠢而被杀死了。  
  
我：是的。  
  
托尼：我们正在把这些研究结合在一起，但会沿用框架这个名字因为二构是一个很糟糕的缩写*。  
  
我：这个缩写真的挺糟糕的。  
  
托尼：这就是为什么我经常先想出一个缩写词，然后试着把它合理化。爸爸就是这么做的。  
  
我：我能看出来。  
  
托尼：我负责在那里放置了一堆故障保护装置，以防止它被滥用，我引用一下，“寻求情感的致命机器人决心变成人类，却并不理解‘不’的概念。”  
  
我：这可真够具体的。谁说的？  
  
托尼：猴子爱好者博士。有些时候我觉得他心里藏着什么大事儿。或许他是一个不为人知的千里眼异人。  
  
我：我想你现在应该知道了。  
  
托尼：如果进展顺利，我们就能够在虚拟世界里亲热了，尽管身处不同的国家，我们也能感觉像真的在亲热一样。以及，显而易见，特工们可以在其中训练，而其他人则能够经历他们创伤最深的时刻。但对我们来说就是用来亲热，或许甚至更多。加分项是我将会亲耳听到你的胡言乱语，而不是就只是阅读它们。  
  
托尼：我超级想念你的声音，我几乎在考虑设计一个屏幕阅读程序用你的声音来给我读这些短信了。  
  
我：我也想念听你说话的感觉。  
  
托尼：所以你这几天过得怎么样？还在和绯红以及顾问在可能是也可能不是东欧的某处和坏人做斗争呢？说真的，马上就要冬天了，你干嘛跑到欧洲去？  
  
我：为了躲开上百度*的高温。我很好。现在只有我和顾问了。我敢肯定你知道绯红  
  
我：你知道我不知道是否应该解释以防你不知道。  
  
托尼：或者地下室里无聊的青少年们正在黑进这个聊天里。我想她可能和正式名称为贾维斯的机器人私奔了。他在完成了上一个任务之后离开了。  
  
我：除了中情局，神盾局或者不知道还有谁之外，以防某个极具天赋，政治背景很深，有钱又觉得我们很有意思的十六岁孩子也正在看我们的短消息，我既不能确认也不会否认这件事。  
  
托尼：我确认，因为我才不怕你想象中的，16岁的，喜欢偷窥的超级天才。幻视说如果再发生外星人从天而降之类的事他会回来的。就是这样了。所以这相当程度上意味着如今在基地居住的拥有超能力的全职复仇者就只剩刀枪不入的和平主义者了。以及他也不能算因为一旦悠悠球去了西部他就要在皇后区过周末了。  
  
我：等等，你把他叫回来了？  
  
托尼：算是吧。我雇佣了他的建筑公司来做SI北部基地的二期工程。福利就是我给TMNS*找了个保姆和西班牙语老师。  
  
我：这很好啊，我觉得。  
  
托尼：是不错。他不想杀人，这就让他很难融入神盾局和一般的复仇者了，但是对TMNS来说他是一个完美的伙伴，TMNS仍然处于他叔叔被杀害的创伤期，不想让自己的双手沾满鲜血。他们挺合适彼此的。  
  
我：他可能最好永远也别知道杀人是什么样的感觉。这会改变你。  
  
托尼：但你那时是在战争中。  
  
我：这并不意味它是正确的。  
  
托尼：的确不是。  
  
我：我们还要回答更多的问题吗？  
  
托尼：我正在吃咆哮鸡的蜂蜜黄油鸡肉三明治和DJ’s的奶昔，所以我已经为肯定会随之而来的情感上的痛苦做好准备了。  
  
我：不可能这么糟糕吧。  
  
托尼：不许你再说这句。是的，就是这么糟糕。问题23是“你的家庭关系是否亲密而温暖？你觉得你的童年比其他人更快乐吗？”以及24是“你觉得你和你母亲之间的关系怎么样？”  
  
托尼：如果我不是在进行12步骤疗法，我会需要差不多至少三瓶杰克来回答这些问题。以及感谢上帝他们问的是妈妈而不是爸爸因为特区地铁里根本没有足够的酒精让我对一个记者回答那个问题。尽管我跟你差不多到那个份上了，但我还是会需要一块糖，或者六块。  
  
我：你不必对我回答这个问题因为我已经知道了你和霍华德的关系很差，就像我和我爸的关系一样。事实上我的更差因为即使霍华德对你不好，至少他人在那儿。  
  
我：他确实很在乎你，才会送你去寄宿学校，让你远离所有试图杀死你的人以保证你的安全。我爸爸在我还没有长大到能发现他是个虐待狂和酒鬼之前就离开了我。  
  
托尼：十足的混蛋。是的，好事是他们选择了我们的妈妈。  
  
我：不管怎么说，我们还没问到这些问题呢。要不我们把我们真实的答案写下来然后发邮件给对方？  
  
托尼：让我想想。以及你是对的。我们才到问题17，也就是你最宝贵的记忆是什么？  
  
我：我妈妈在她过世之前最后一次告诉我她爱我。  
  
托尼：现在我有点难过于你没法喝醉了。我没有那种记忆。我希望我有。实际上我最后一次跟妈妈说话可能荣登第18个问题的前三甲，这和第17个问题截然相反。  
  
托尼：其他最糟糕记忆的竞争者还包括安娜去世的时候，我被告知我父母过世的时候，我看着贾维斯因癌症慢慢死去的时候，银森死去的时候，以及当然还有在闭路电视上看着我父母死去的时候。好吧，我有不止前三甲的选项，这可能就是为什么我很难想起我有什么快乐的记忆。我在这方面有困难。  
  
我：我糟糕的记忆就是看着我的詹姆斯死去或者说当时我以为他死了。这和另一段记忆紧密相连，那就是当你看那段视频的时候看着你的脸。对于那天发生的事情我很抱歉。也许那天发生的每件事都应该算是糟糕的记忆？  
  
托尼：我同意，既然有那么多糟糕的记忆堆在一起。好吧，我想我有我的快乐回忆了。  
  
我：那就是？  
  
托尼：我第一次吻你的时候。加分项是这是我愿意公开提及的事情。  
  
我：那也是我的快乐回忆之一。  
  
托尼：好的，就让我们在试图完成这个清单上或者这个部分的剩余问题时紧紧抓住那段记忆，因为我们今晚绝对没法过完问题24。  
  
我：如果这事儿真有那么糟糕，我们真的应当用邮件来解决。  
  
托尼：让我们看看到哪儿了。好的，下一个问题告诉我简·巴奈特是一个该死的SM主义者。  
  
我：我会说不可能有那么糟糕但你一直在证明我是错的。  
  
星期五：这个问题是：19.假如你知道自己在一年内就会突然死去，你会改变现在的生活方式吗？为什么？  
  
星期五：我擅作主张将剩余的问题重新发到了您的邮箱账户。请查看。  
  
我：你到底对简做了什么令她想让你在《纽约时报》上回答那个问题？  
  
托尼：好多事情。我很惊讶她还没辞职。因为我的缘故她最近的工作一直压力山大。  
  
托尼：让我们看看，在过去的八个月里，我带着一个金发男神一样的男朋友出现在一次会议上从而重新出了一次柜，作为同性恋，或者更确切地说，作为双性恋（尽管媒体一直在抹除这一点）。这位男朋友看起来很像一个身在南非的国际逃犯。另外，据说这位男朋友比我小了十几岁，如果我们按照新闻稿上的生日来算的话。  
  
托尼：我在德国与其他超级英雄的战斗中也遭遇了一次惨败，这都要归功于我们出众的沟通技巧。我想就因为那个烂摊子她至少有三天没睡觉。简对于我为了底线拒绝将班吉扔进狼群也很不高兴。  
  
托尼：最后，简还对我等了这么久才把和佩珀分手的事情公之于众感到愤怒。还有昨天，我可能是在推特上和参议员对喷了一通。  
  
我：这么厉害？  
  
托尼：实际上，那不是我。是悠悠球用了我的账号，我的托尼·斯塔克账号，所以可能还是我。除了我可以洗脱嫌疑而悠悠球不能。不过，安东尼·C也非常积极地怼了讨人厌参议员。那个账号过去两天增加了大概10,000个新关注者，主要是因为克里斯·埃文斯和马克·鲁法洛一直在转发这个账号的推文。马克是反对超级英雄注册的领头人。  
  
托尼：哦，好消息，制片厂决定采纳我的建议让他而不是《搏击俱乐部》的那个家伙扮演布鲁斯，那家伙一点儿也不像布鲁斯，不过管它呢。  
  
我：我觉得我没看过那部电影。  
  
托尼：可能没看过最好。  
  
我：你是真的不想回答这个问题吧？你在转移话题。  
  
托尼：我当然不想。主要是因为那段时间，我以为自己只有六个月可活了。  
  
我：那么当你发现你钯中毒的时候，你有什么地方表现得不一样吗？  
  
托尼：我想想，首先，我花了很多时间试图找到一种不用死的方法。当我意识到事情进行得并不顺利时，我捐了很多钱和艺术品给美国童子军，大部分是艺术品，这是一次非常丢人的行为的一部分。我那时打算说服他们让LGBT成员加入。在我死之前为社区做点好事。至少他们的情况在变好了而我也不必变成一具尸体。  
  
我：这个嘛，L就不一定要算进去了吧*。  
  
托尼：有时候妈妈们才是部队的领导者。现在，我正在试图说服他们允许女孩子加入男童子军，或者允许男孩子加入女童子军。  
  
我：我们所做的事情让我觉得我们随时都可能死去，所以我感觉就好像我不得不像随时会死去一样活着。  
  
托尼：尽管如此，我还是希望你能多多保重自己。你最近有没有中枪？还是你的升级版护盾阻止了这种事？  
  
我：我早该知道我们一起在约翰内斯堡的时候你会检查我的装备。  
  
托尼：真的，你早该知道。我必须得确保它不需要维修。我不能让你穿着破破烂烂的制服到处跑，尽管我知道如果我不帮你解决的话你就会这么做。  
  
我：你是对的。没有新的事故。顾问在保证我完整无缺这方面一直做得不错。不过，我想念绯红。但是她这么年轻就经历了这么多事情。我感觉她值得拥有平静的生活。  
  
托尼：就算是和一个机器人？  
  
我：他的性格是以你的另外一个父亲为基础的。算是吧。  
  
托尼：有道理。  
  
托尼：或许等莉莉最喜欢的阿姨给震波女当完保姆之后，我可以把她送去你那里。  
  
我：她和震波女在一起？  
  
托尼：你前女友让她照顾自己的女儿直到后者准备好回家为止，因为她总是不计后果独自一人追踪那些监察者，因为她还是无法面对她的男朋友因我们的罪孽而死。如果你和我能有个孩子的话，这孩子就会是震波女那样的。你的不计后果和我的计算机技术，还有那种自我责罚的倾向。这是一个致命的组合，而她全占了。  
  
我：在这段关系里我是那个不计后果的人？  
  
托尼：今年你都中了多少次枪了？  
  
我：很多。  
  
托尼：这就是为什么我们没法直接回答上一个问题。  
  
我：有道理。  
  
托尼：好了，最后一个问题，因为我觉得我们应该把那些让人情绪枯竭的东西留到这之后或者电子邮件里，但是你要先把你的答案发给我。  
  
我：可以。  
  
托尼：好，最后一个问题，友谊对你来说意味着什么？  
  
托尼：每当提起你的时候，我首先想到的就是那首普林斯的老歌，‘我愿意为你而死’。这绝对是史蒂夫·罗杰斯版本的友谊。忠诚到底。你熟悉那首歌吗？还是说这也是你根本不知道我在说什么的情况之一？  
  
托尼：这一定很困难吧，要赶上几十年的流行文化。  
  
我：超级困难，不过，我知道这首歌。在我们逃亡期间，顾问给我播放了很多普林斯的音乐。他说那首歌让他想起了我。  
  
托尼：意料之中。  
  
我：我想在很多方面你对友谊的理解和我是相似的。你会不遗余力地保护你关心的人。甚至牺牲你自己。我想这就是我爱你的原因之一，尽管它让我感到害怕。  
  
托尼：它也让我感到害怕。  
  
托尼：好吧，至少我们这也算是互相伤害了。  
  
我：你要给简再送一个道歉篮子？  
  
托尼：是啊。最终她会停止生气并且不再让我们做这个的。  
  
我：你真这么想？  
  
托尼：一点也不。我们回头再聊，小甜派。  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.顾问(the counselor)，指代猎鹰，前文也出现过这个用法。  
> 2.二构(barf)，此处沿用电影里的翻译。但barf实际上是呕吐的意思。  
> 3.这里应该是指华氏温度，举例说明，40摄氏度等于104华氏度。  
> 4.TMNS，即小蜘蛛的代号忍者神蛛的缩写。  
> 5.L指Lesbian，女同性恋者，所以Steve说不是非要算进去，因为美国有女童子军。


	113. 亲爱的托尼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一章的朋友。你们都很棒。因为我这周末要去Awesome Con，所以今天更新了这一章。这章很激烈。
> 
> 史蒂夫正在试图对接下来的几个问题做点不一样的事情，因为这事儿太费时间了。本章的时间戳是史蒂夫视角的。

史蒂芬·卡特给你发了一条消息（星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：10/20/16 01:16:41   
  
  
  
  
亲爱的托尼：  
  
  
距离我们再一次见面只剩不到两周了，我感到很兴奋。无论如何，我觉得简真的恨你因为我终于把剩下的所有问题都看了一遍，结果这里面有很多对你来说都很难回答或者甚至是编一个假的答案出来。  
  
  
对于你不得不在别人面前伪装自己这件事我很难过，但同时我也很开心我能看到真正的你。我很高兴你已经足够信任我并向我敞开心扉了。这表明我们在过去几个月里取得了长足的进步。  
  
  
所以让我们看看今晚在顾问赶我去睡觉之前我能回答这里多少道问题。我告诉他我所需的睡眠比正常人要少但他不相信我。  
  
  
爱与情感在你生活中扮演着什么样的角色？  
  
  
与其他所有问题相比，这个问题还算简单。如果不是因为爱，我想我不会在这里。我不知道如果没有爱我的人，我能否在这个新时代里生存下来。与此同时，我对我从前认识的那些人的爱在很长一段时间里都让我和过去紧紧相连。感谢老天，你给了我一个放手向前看的理由。  
  
  
让我们来谈谈那些爱我的朋友们。即便顾问说我是他遇到过的最糟糕的病人，但是理所当然啦，他还是柏拉图式地爱着我的，要不然我觉得他早就去军队自首了。他很同情我的正牌治疗师。但是现在他要确保我安然无恙，还要听我说特别多关于你的事情。  
  
  
并且，如果我没有柏拉图式地爱着詹姆斯，西伯利亚的事情就会有所不同。话又说回来，也许并没有那么不同，因为我爱你，我不会让你的双手沾满鲜血。所以我一直认为爱在我的决策中扮演了一个重要的角色。  
  
  
  
  
和你的伴侣轮流说出心目中对方的一个好品质，每人说五条。  
  
  
我猜我们没法真的照他们希望的方式来做这道题了，所以就让我说五个你的优点，然后你可以给我五个作为回复。  
  
  
1.你很聪明。你是我见过的最聪明的人，考虑到我都见过哪些人，这说明了很多问题。但是，我还是要告诉你至少最近我见到了一位女士，她可能比你还聪明。话虽如此，你的想法还是会时常让我感到惊讶。不过，有时候我真的希望你能有多点常识。  
  
  
2.你关心别人。不仅仅是你认识的人，还有你从未见过的人。你总是牺牲你自己，或者至少是为了别人而牺牲自己的幸福。你真心关怀在SI工作的人，上至高管，下至保洁人员。你也在乎其他拥有超能力的人，就像惊奇女士和小小蜘蛛那样，而不仅仅是你的队友。  
  
  
你在特区为保护每一个人而努力，你不必如此，但你却这样做了。我钦佩并尊重你这一点。我以前以为你很自私，也许是因为我看了太多的神盾局档案，或者在新闻里看了太多你的事情，但是你不是那种人。如果你是我以为的那种人，纽约之战的时候你就不会站在我身边。  
  
  
3.你喜欢孩子。你绝对爱他们，尤其是你的孩子们。我从你保护班吉，紫箭侠的孩子们，惊奇女士和小小蜘蛛的事情上能看出来。甚至在我知道你和田纳西州的那个孩子*是笔友之前。我觉得只要你不把德国那件事再干一遍，有一天你会成为一个好父亲/监护人的。那事儿有点傻。  
  
  
4.你会从你的错误中吸取教训。很多人都做不到。他们只是一遍又一遍地犯错。你不是这样的。你会承认这些错误。你现在知道了把班吉带去德国是一个错误的决定，你正在努力做得更好。作为一个大人物，你不仅承认了自己的错误，还从中吸取了教训。  
  
  
5.你会原谅别人，并愿意给几乎所有人第二次机会，包括我。想想你有多少次被你信任的人背后捅刀子，比如奥巴迪亚，这真的是令人震惊。然而，你依旧敞开心扉，因为在发生了那些事情之后你还让我回到你身边。我对此仍然感到震惊。但是我很高兴你在我犯了那些错误之后还让我回来。我想这就是我最爱你的地方。  
  
  
  
  
你和家人之间的关系是否亲密而温暖？你觉得自己的童年比其他人更快乐吗？  
  
  
这个问题很难回答，因为我的生身家庭已经不复存在了，倒不是说这是个很大的问题，不算上我爸爸的第二个秘密家庭的话。但我妈妈一直都让我感觉在她的世界里我是最重要的。也许是吧。我一直觉得我是被爱着的。当她死的时候，我感到非常痛苦。这不像是发生在你妈妈身上那样突然。她病了好一阵子。我只是没有预料到会失去她。我的意思是，我才是那个病秧子。我才是那个随时会死的人，不是她。我没有做好准备。  
  
  
当那件事发生的时候我整个人一团糟，感谢上帝我有巴基来收拾残局，因为没有他我根本无法幸存下来。考虑到因为他，或者更确切地说是因为九头蛇所做的一切而发生在你妈妈身上的事，我知道这听起来很奇怪，但这就是我当时的感觉。在我的成长过程中，巴基就像我的哥哥。他是那个永远会支持我的人。因为他过去总是支持我，我觉得我也应该为他做同样的事。尤其是因为我让他失望了，就像以前一样。  
  
  
因为我在西伯利亚用那种方式处理了巴基和你的事情，我感觉复仇者家庭四分五裂了。曾经有一阵子，我觉得我终于找到了一个可以让我融入这个疯狂世界的地方。一个新的家，但是它现在不复存在了，而这都是我的选择造成的。  
  
  
甚至绯红也离开了，她试图开始一段平凡人的生活，我不怪她。她仍然在待命状态以防有什么糟糕的事情发生，但我希望不会。我希望莉莉的阿姨能给我写封信或者别的什么好让我知道她在哪里，现在怎么样了。要是她能回来就更好了，但是你提过她正忙着照顾梅琳达的女儿，这我理解。这样也很好因为我们在约翰内斯堡的时候梅琳达真的很担心震波女。  
  
  
即便梅琳达是我的前女友，但如果我把她当成家人你会介意吗？她仍然能理解很多人不理解的事情。不过，因为塔尔博特现在知道了我和你之间的联系，我没法真的给她发邮件。  
  
  
我想你现在是我的家人了，顾问也是。你是我的家庭里美好的那一部分，并且我知道你爱我，这就很好了。  
  
  
第二个问题，我几乎不想碰因为我知道你的答案，而那并不美好。这答案对我来说也不是很美好。我那时一直都在生病。有时候我知道我们没有钱买食物，妈妈就会挨饿好让我能吃到东西。她做两份工作而我们还是没有足够的钱因为我病得太重了。但是我有妈妈和亲如兄弟的朋友，这就是我真正需要的全部了。我那时已经比其他很多孩子都过得好了。  
  
  
我想念那样的巴基。在成长的过程中，我们一起对抗这个世界。我觉得我想要跟他聊聊我生活中发生的事情，但是因为九头蛇对他的所作所为所以我不能。那个我之前提到的聪明的女性正在照顾他。我希望她能尽快有所突破，或许这样詹姆斯就会醒过来。或许他已经醒来了，只是从她那里得到最新消息对我来说并不那么安全。  
  
  
归根到底这些都真的无关紧要。他再也做不回那个詹姆斯了，因为发生了太多事情。话又说回来，我也不再是原来的我了。我又凭什么对他有这样的期望呢？也许我是很难放下过去，但是我在努力了。  
  
  
你觉得你和你母亲之间的关系是怎样的？  
  
  
虽然我妈妈很早就去世了，我觉得我们关系很好。我可以告诉她任何事，嗯，几乎任何事。她不知道阿尼的事情，但她那时病得很重，我不想让她担心。有时候，我想知道如果她活在这个时代，我们之间的关系会是什么样。她会不会介意我有个男朋友？尤其是一个亿万富翁男朋友？我不知道。我希望她会很高兴我找到了一个我爱他，他也爱我的人，但我不确定。她是一个非常虔诚的天主教徒。  
  
  
  
  
好了，就到此为止吧，因为我想我们需要真正地交谈来回答下一个问题。托尼，求你了，就向简道个歉吧，即便我不认为你应该为你又出柜了一次而道歉。但就为了其他的一些东西。我不想就为了回答《纽约时报》而不得不编造那些答案。  
  
  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释
> 
> 田纳西州的那个孩子指《钢铁侠3》中的小男孩哈利·基纳。


	114. 你的男朋友给你发送了一条消息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢每一位阅读或评论了上一段对话的朋友。你们都绝对太可爱了。我从con上活着回来了并且累瘫了。有一天我还打扮成了蕾娜*。  
>  _[*蕾娜(Reina)，《神盾局特工》中的角色。]_
> 
> 说到穿碎花裙子的女孩，多亏《神盾局特工》昨晚那集的彩蛋，这个故事比原本计划的更AU了。就请记住，如果这个故事里有什么偏离了原作的，请按照我的版本来。
> 
> 现在轮到托尼用电子邮件的形式袒露心扉了。时间戳是他的视角。

**你的男朋友给你发送了一条消息 （星期五短信服务）  
发送时间：10/21/16 00:41:41**  
  
好吧，现在我真诚地后悔我们没有一开始就用电子邮件来做这个。这样简单多了。这倒不是说我不想知道这些极具侵入性的问题的答案因为我真的想要尽可能多地了解你。如果我们想要长长久久的，那我们就必须向彼此分享真实的自我。而且我们绝对已经通过这个活动做到了不少。问题在于，我们跑题跑太多了。如果我们用短信来做你发给我的这个部分，我会问你各种各样关于你的詹姆斯的问题。我们之中的一个可能就会产生误解然后不欢而散。你看，这样就好多了。  
  
我还想和你谈谈其他的事情比如简现在对贿赂无动于衷，或者你见过的最聪明的人正在给你最好的朋友治疗。以及不，我不介意你认识了一个比我聪明的人。   
  
所以简不会让步。我给她买了上好的巧克力和漂亮的鞋子，但我还是得接受《纽约时报》的采访。她认为这会让我变得更有人情味。看到我像个得了相思病的傻子一样让她不那么讨厌我了所以她希望民众也能这么想，这样我就能恢复形象了。我想我得祭出大招，也就是佩珀·波特或者局长。鉴于我的死党取代了眼罩兄，我可能应该去找他，但是他缺乏必要的冷酷气质。  
  
所以就让我们深入其中，努力建立情感上的亲密关系，而不要把它想成是我们在试图想办法平息我那个私人助理的怒火。我觉得这样会好点。  
  
我的朋友们是我爱的来源。我很早就发现血缘并不意味着什么。爱我的人才是我真正的家人。玛利亚努力过，但我觉得贾维斯和安娜才是我真正的父母。还有佩姬阿姨。我想如果没有她我没法安然度过我的青春期。   
  
之后有了哈皮，我的詹姆斯，以及最后还有佩珀·波特。分手之后，我和她之间的关系变得很尴尬，但我们开始谈论除了混乱的工作以外的事情了，这是件好事。她的大部分问题都是关于莉莉和班吉的，但起码我们在聊天。并且，我没有告诉她她应该换个男朋友即便我真是这么想的，因为说真的，他仍然认为佩珀只是我的幌子。到底是什么样的人才无法明白双性恋的含义？我真是搞不懂。她需要更好的人，但是我想有些人需要一段感情来让她重新振作起来。

既然我已经开始讨论我的家庭生活了，或许我应该跳过下一个问题。当然啦，我知道你不会就这么放过我的。好吧，我和与我有血缘关系的家庭成员的生活有点复杂。直到我读到我的好阿姨留给我的我父亲的日记之前我都不确定他真的爱我。所以这说明了很多问题。   
  
我一直觉得霍华德讨厌我是因为我比他聪明。我从来没有过这种感觉。我相当确定猴子爱好者比我聪明，而这让我有点兴奋。我需要下一代人比我更厉害，这样他们就不会犯我犯过的错误。我甚至对帮助你的詹姆斯的人很感兴趣。也许我这样想是因为我在努力不要变成霍华德。这是我的人生目标。  
  
与此同时，我知道有人像佩姬阿姨，贾维斯，安娜和妈妈那样爱着我。但同样，我必须一直扮演托尼·斯塔克这个角色，这让我的童年过得非常糟糕。直到我长大成人，才有人真正因为我本人而喜欢我。  
  
有时我希望我能拥有正常的童年生活。我是说，现在的聪明孩子可以同时上高中和大学。我感觉这样会好很多。如果我一天中至少有一部分时间是和我的同龄人在一起的话，或许我就能适应得更好了。这提醒了我，我必须得向恐怖梅提点类似的建议。我是指那个母亲，不是间谍，虽然她也是个母亲，因为她收养了一个任性离家的超级英雄。好吧，从现在开始我会用美国特工来称呼她以免搞混。普通学校很无聊，一个无所事事的班吉是很可怕的。天才儿童很危险。无所事事的、真正有天赋的孩子则极其危险。  
  
我会在明天或者应该说是今晚的晚餐上提出来的。现在这里已经过了午夜了。我想我应该说一下我现在已经回到曼哈顿了。我需要开几个会，但我过几天就回特区去做游说和看足球了。开心。   
  
好吧，让我回到问题上，说五个我最喜欢的关于你的事情，我的小金桔。不过首先，让我先说一下我有多喜欢你的滔滔不绝。这真的有点可爱。知道我男朋友能说我这么多好话总是件好事。现在就让我来说点儿你的好话吧。  
  
1.我要让你知道，我想吃掉你胸前的巧克力酱，因为你真的是完美人类的巅峰。或者鲜奶油也行。冰激凌也可以，但我想那可能会引发PTSD。好吧，我真正想说的是你不介意我开这些玩笑。我希望你会愿意把这些笑话更进一步，告诉我你穿着什么，但显然，这件事是不会发生的。  
  
2.我喜欢你的忠诚。你震惊于我依然对你敞开心扉，我也是同样。我被人在背后捅了太多次刀，忠诚至关重要。我想要提升我在你所忠于的人中按照等级顺序排列的位置。我感觉我现在的排名比西伯利亚那场灾难时要提高不少，所以就先这样吧。生活中所有的事情都是在不断进步的。  
  
3\. 你坚持自我。你不会让无聊的新世纪彻底摧毁你。我很钦佩这一点，因为大概我们这个社会太死气沉沉了。我绝对已经厌倦了，而我本该是一个未来学家。然而，我一直在期待着最糟糕的事情发生。生活让我感到格外地厌倦。  
  
4.我钦佩你的正直。有时候你这个自以为是的混蛋让我非常生气。无论如何，重要的是，与此同时，你为你真正所信仰的东西挺身而出。我或许不总是像你一样看待事物，但我很高兴你表明了你的立场。俗话说得好，“如果你无所主张，任何事你都会信以为真*”？这可能同样危险。 这也许解释了我在整个奥巴迪亚事件中的失利。  
  
5\. 我喜欢你心底里是一个超级浪漫的人。我给你起了那些可爱的小昵称你都没有觉得我烦，这很贴心，还有点可爱。我觉得你可能偷偷地喜欢着它们。我觉得你爱我是一个优点，多半是因为我太渴望被爱了。好了，让我们回到家庭问题上。因为下一个问题是关于爱与家庭的。  
  
我还想在这个清单上加上你把你的朋友们当做家人这一点，即便我应该说完五个就停下的。我觉得那很可爱。   
  
我不介意你把前女友当成家人。她现在是一名复仇者了，所以她反正也是你复仇者家庭的一员了。此外，按照事情现在的发展方向，等我们把这个烂摊子收拾好把你弄回这个国家之后，她可能已经和寇森结婚了。上帝保佑，这两件事都能尽早实现。我感觉他得再死一次他们两个才能在一起。  
  
现在让我来说说我和玛利亚的关系。这在后来的几年里尤其地复杂。我因为她没有说服霍华德不要把我送到寄宿学校而心存怨怼。现在我知道这是为什么了，我也与这件事和解了。然而，对于我跟她说过的很多话我都很后悔，我真希望事情最终能有所不同。但她是我妈妈。我爱她，尽管她有许多缺点。  
  
我差点杀了你最好的朋友因为他杀了我妈妈。那纯粹是出于愤怒。我知道他被洗脑了，他做这件事的时候整个人都疯了，我应当把我的愤怒集中在九头蛇的残党，但我真的需要吃很多药才能接受这一切。不过我在努力了，为了你也为了我。我甚至相信如果你那个不知名的女性超级天才能够解除他的洗脑程序，你就不会为了他而离开我。我接受这种柏拉图的关系，有时候友谊就只是友谊。但你们的友谊很深，我明白这一点。心理治疗再一次起了作用。我正在努力让自己变得更好。   
  
好了，现在我要勇敢一点，看看我能不能移步到第三组里的一些问题，显然，从这里开始问题变得真正私密起来。这对完全陌生的人来说是说得通的，但我们现在不是这种关系了。还有，我有点希望我们不是在一场危机中相遇的，这样我们就能做一些破冰活动而不是，你知道，因为阿斯加德人的精神控制而试图把对方打得屁滚尿流。我真心希望探员没有因为我们的罪孽而死，而我们也不是因此才振作起来。  
  
好了，用“我们”造三个句子，就从这里开始吧。  
  
1.我们都真诚地为我们在德国和西伯利亚的行为感到后悔。因此，我们都希望要是我们能在事情变得一团糟之前就开诚布公就好了。  
  
2\. 我们都非常希望我们能在同一个国家，不用担心被逮捕或者被政府的刺客刺杀。  
  
3\. 还有不到两周我们就可以充分利用我们酒店房间的每一个平面了，我已经迫不及待了。  
  
看，你完全可以通过邮件来回答这个问题。   
  
问题26*，对我来说这应该是，我希望有个人能和我一起分享我的超级英雄生活，而这个人就是你，小糖饼。我想我们讨论过我和佩珀最终会失败是因为她不理解我的复仇者生活。而你理解，这就意味着这段关系可能很长久。我想要这样。  
  
关于问题27*，我们当然会成为朋友因为我们已经是了，而且还亲热过了。你真的比任何人都了解我了。所以昨天，我乔装和班吉一起去了餐厅因为我不能让他在一场真正的培训课程之后空着肚子回皇后区。于是，餐厅里有人以为他是我儿子，我内心的一部分非常希望这是真的。不是特指他，而是指有一个孩子。因为钯中毒的缘故这事儿不可能了但是还是一个很美好的想法。我们总可以用你的精子因为我不确定这世上会不会有任何领养机构会给我一个孩子，尽管我很有钱。  
  
好了，我想我们已经在优秀品质的环节回答过28题*了但是没关系。我喜欢你的美术作品，我喜欢我不得不给你解释那些流行文化的梗。有时候这很有趣。我很享受是我让你第一次接触这些东西的感觉，享受你一下子就高兴起来的样子。我爱你对事物的热情，即使有时候我想一拳揍在你脸上。我爱你的声音。我爱你既傻又认真的样子。  
  
我还爱你的身材，但那不是我爱你的全部因为如果你有钱的话可以买到完美的身材。但你买不到幸福或者怜悯之心，或者其他任何真正美好的品质。实际上，有时候我觉得金钱反而会把这些美好的品质从你身上夺走。  
  
和对方分享生命中的一个尴尬时刻。  
  
好吧，你知道霍华德在我对着你的宣传海报消磨私人时间的时候抓了个现行。我想不到我的人生里还有任何时刻比这更尴尬。这真是太丢人了。而且考虑到现在人们还在看我的性爱录像带，这说明了一些问题。  
  
尽管性爱录像带流出令人尴尬，但它更多的是一种羞辱，这是不同的。好吧，这很伤人因为它本该是和一个说他爱我的人在一起的私人时刻。结果相反，那家伙是个混蛋，除了他自己什么都不在乎。上帝，我希望我从来没和他上过床。这绝对是我最糟糕的决定之一，还有就是我制造了杀人机器人。  
  
好，为了准确起见，关于下一个问题*，我想说的是，我现在在其他人面前哭得比以前多了；可能是因为药物治疗的缘故。当我打字的时候想起玛利亚和安娜我就会哭。很多这些事情我还难以面对。至于在其他人面前哭，最近发生的次数比较多，但我要说的那次是我发现班吉真的出了什么事的时候，而当时你在那里，这很好，因为我不喜欢一个人哭。   
  
好，我想我们已经到问题30 了，所以让我们稍后再继续剩下的6个问题，除非我死党能成功地帮我们摆脱困境。我觉得我没那么走运。不过我还是要试试。   
  
无论如何，我爱你，也想你了。就请记住，孟买之旅近在眼前了。  
  
  
待续

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注释：
> 
> 1.原文为if you don’t stand for something you’ll fall for anything. 来自亚历山大·汉密尔顿。  
> 2.问题26原题为：补完这个句子：“我希望和某人在一起，分享……”  
> 3.问题27原题为：如果你想和对方成为亲近的朋友，请告诉对方有什么重要的事情是他或她需要知道的。  
> 4.问题28原题为：告诉对方你喜欢他或她身上的什么东西，要非常诚实，说些你不会对萍水相逢的人说的东西。  
> 5.问题30：你上次在别人面前哭是什么时候？自己哭呢？


End file.
